WOMAN IN LOVE
by irachelove
Summary: Me encontré levantando los pedazos rotos de mi corazón; Solo pasaba de largo por el camino y de pronto tus ojos lo iluminaron...Ese pasado oscuro y doloroso quien diría que nos uniría al final...Ahora no puedo ver mi vida sin tu mano tomando la mía, escuchar tu voz, sentir tu piel, aspirar tu aroma, besar tus labios...soy una mujer enamorada y en mi mundo solo estas tú.
1. Chapter 1

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA UNA HISTORIA MAS**_

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **UNA DECISION DE DOS**

Hermione miraba a la gente tratando de ocultarse de la lluvia y ella con la más amargosa cerveza de mantequilla dispuesta para beber.

Ron suspiro hondamente mientras le tomaba de la mano.-Creo que ha sido la mejor decisión que pudimos tomar Mione.

No sé cómo asimilar todo esto, la verdad es que uno se vuelve de pronto dependiente del otro…-ambos asintieron.-Pero ya no funcionaba, ¿Cierto?.-ella aun dudaba de lo que ahora estaba aconteciendo.

Lamento que todo esto tiempo lo hubiésemos perdido juntos y no progresar nada…desearía simplemente ser el hombre que merecieras.-

No me arrepiento de nada Ron y todo lo que paso entre nosotros estos 7 años ha sido atesorables…solo que duele.-confeso ella mientras algunas lágrimas traicioneras se deslizaban por su mejilla.

Te quiero y deseo verte feliz.-dijo el pelirrojo limpiándole las lágrimas mientras ella solo suspiraba.

Yo también te quiero Ronald y deseo lo mejor para ti.-contesto ella sonriente mientras Harry entraba del brazo de su esposa Ginny quienes venían a duras penas con la barriga prominente de la pelirroja.

Por dios lo único que quiero es algo caliente para queme regrese el calor al cuerpo.-dijo ella sonriente mientras el pelinegro la guiaba hacia una mesa.

Chicos.-dijo con sorpresa Harry mientras miraba los ojos rojos de su amiga.

Hola.-contesto sin ánimo Ron mientras los Potter les miraban con pesar, la pelirroja de pronto se sintió triste pues algo malo pasaba entre ellos lo supo al instante.

* * *

No puedo creerlo Harry.-dijo la pelirroja triste mientras el paciente le quitaba el saco húmedo por la suave lluvia.

Es una decisión de dos, además son adultos y si no eran felices.-Ginny solo pasó saliva, le dolía la situación que estaba viviendo su amiga y hermano.

Me da mucha tristeza por Hermione, ella es tan unida a nosotros y no se.-contesto con las lágrimas tratando de salir de sus ojos.

Vamos cálmate, no quiero que esto te haga sentir mal y ella siempre será nuestra amiga.-

¿A que si?-dijo Ginny melancólica.-Prométemelo.

Te lo prometo.-dijo Harry acomodándole un mechón de cabello rojo que tanto amaba, adoraba a su esposa y su relación era muy distinta a la que sus amigos tuvieron.

Ron y Hermione se vieron envueltos en un enamoramiento adolescente, pero para todos estaba claro una cosa…la castaña amaba al pelirrojo desde muy pequeña solo que las cosas no salieron tan bien como pensaron.

Después de la guerra la mayoría hablaba de cómo debería de ser la vida de los tres y bueno caer en la comodidad en ocasiones se vuelve conformismo.

Sin embargo para Harry Potter las cosas fueron diferentes y es que a pesar de ser nombrado como héroe junto con todo la parafernalia él pudo escoger la vida que deseaba.

Y es así como reconoció a Ginebra Weasley como su alma gemela, la miro crecer y lo cierto es que solo era la hermana de su mejor amigo Ron, pero los años pasaron y ella floreció ante el transformándose en la rosa roja más hermosa que hubiese conocido jamás.

Si…así de simple fue y se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos un poco tarde cuando ella estaba con ese odioso Deán Thomas…le dolía mucho verle a su lado.

Pero todo le favoreció y a pesar de ser lento en muchas cosas al fin pudo quitar el miedo con el beso que ella le dio en la sala de menesteres.

Y siendo honesto estar enamorado ayudo a vencer a Voldemort y si a pesar de ser lento con todo, se dio su relación con Ginny.

El descubrirla como mujer, como una bruja extraordinaria y el que la amara con locura le convenció para pedirle matrimonio algunos años después.

La pelirroja era su perfecto 50% del balance en su matrimonio y el solo era inmensamente feliz.

Pero con Ronald y Hermione nunca miro la chispa que necesitaban las parejas para estar unidas toda la vida y le dolía saber que él no podría opinar nada, además sus amigos poco hicieron para remediar una situación como esta.

Vivían casi juntos, pero nunca hubo de parte de Ron más interés que solo ir y venir a su apartamento, los fines de semana eran para estar en la madriguera…no más...nunca de su parte salió el desear comprar un anillo de compromiso para Mione o siquiera decir que deseaba hijos con ella.

Ginny se recostó en el mueble.-Creo que mi madre se sentirá más agobiada que yo, ella deseaba verles casados.

Harry solo la miro con atención.-Tal vez era lo mejor, no parecían felices juntos.

Espero que mi hermano no se arrepienta de la decisión que acaba de tomar, lamento todo esto pero tal vez ambos puedan ser mucho más felices por separado.

Veras que Hermione estará bien.-dijo Harry mientras ella deseaba que así fuera.

* * *

Hermione miraba el techo de su departamento que ahora no tenía las cosas de Ron por ahí regadas…tantas veces que renegó porque las pocas ocasiones que se quedaba le dejaba un tiradero y ahora…las lágrimas fluían por sus mejillas rosadas.

La nariz se le había constipado de tanta mucosidad y le dolía de tanto sonarse.

Ahora era cuando extrañaba a sus padres y su vida tan muggle para poder estar bien…pero ella tenía un trabajo, un apartamento en el mundo mágico.

Suspiro hondamente y supo que no sería fácil superar todo esto porque a final de cuentas ellos compartían el mismo sitio de trabajo, su familia era como parte de la suya y dios era tan difícil.

Cerro los ojos castaños para apretar fuertemente la almohada y es que es difícil seguir con tu vida cuando tanto que compartiste se fue en unos segundos.

Ella en verdad se había creído que sería para siempre o es que simplemente se conformó con lo que la vida le había puesto en su camino de manera tan fácil.

Pero no podría negar que no era feliz con Ronald y a pesar de que ambos se esforzaron…no funciono…no supo cuánto tiempo paso hasta que se durmió.

Durmió tanto que se reportó enferma por algunos días al trabajo, todo esto le estaba sobrepasando ahora mismo.

* * *

Arthur me siento preocupada por Hermione.-dijo la mama de los pelirrojos mientras su esposo suspiraba, la verdad es que odiaba que las cosas entre su hijo y esa chica que consideraba de la familia no prosperaran.

Se reportó enferma y no he ido a su departamento, porque no deseo importunarle.-

La verdad es que deseo ir a consolarla, pero ellos son adultos y toman sus decisiones verdad.-ambos se miraron con pena.

Tal vez deberíamos de enviar a Harry.-dijo Arthur.

¿A dónde enviaran a Harry?.-pregunto Ron ajeno a todo aquello que en su casa se vivía, bueno el simplemente deseaba vivir su vida ya libre.

Sus padres le miraron con reprobación y el solo se sintió atacado.-¿Qué hice ahora?.-

Sé que eres un adulto y todo eso, pero no pensaste cinco minutos en Hermione…ella está sola.-el pelirrojo sintió tristeza por su ex novia.

Lo siento mama, pero fue una decisión que tomamos los dos y ella me dijo que estaría bien.-Molly simplemente negó mientras caminaba a la cocina, tratar de hacerlo entender no mejoraría las cosas.

Hijo en ocasiones desesperas a tu madre, sé que tú eres un adulto y estas cosas pasan…-Ron miro a su padre con atención.-solo que nos preocupamos por Hermione es todo y más cuando se reportó enferma.

Lo se padre, pero es algo con lo que yo también estoy lidiando y bueno…-

Si pero tu estas rodeado de tu familia…ella no.-contesto Arthur mientras su hijo solo respiraba hondamente.-No pienses demasiado solo mantente lejos de ella y sigue con tu vida.

Era imposible forzarlo a hacer algo que tal vez le causaría más daño a la castaña.

Ronald se sentía ahora como el malo de la película sin en verdad serlo…el simplemente deseaba hacer más cosas, conocer más chicas y bueno en verdad encontrar eso que todas las parejas que veía tenían.

Con Hermione los primeros años simplemente habían pasado sin pena ni gloria, terminaron la escuela y después consiguieron empleo…ella siguió estudiando en una universidad muggle…no más.

Amarse ahora sabía que no era la razón por la que permanecieron tantos años juntos y es que el jamás sintió deseos de tener hijos.

Pareces como ido.-dijo Percy mirando a su hermano menor.

Todo esto que paso con Mione, me tiene un poco harto.-contesto secamente.

En ocasiones me pregunto que vio en ti ella.-el pelirrojo se sintió ofendido por lo que su hermano le decía.

Lo que me dices me ofende.-

Esa es la intención pequeño Wesley, aunque tuviste tantos años frente a ti una buena mujer no pudiste apreciarla y cuando te des cuenta de que la perdiste…-su hermano mayor simplemente sonrió.-Espero no sea tarde.

Fue una decisión de ambos.-se defendió el pelirrojo.

Por mi está bien, ella merece un hombre.-contesto Percy insinuándose, haciendo que Ron sintiera celos.

¿Qué estás diciendo?.-contesto con la cara casi tan roja como su cabeza.

Ahora entiendo.-dijo con enfado.-Tu solo estas dándote tiempo para ti y crees que ella.

Déjalo, no tengo ganas de discutir ahora todo mundo cree que tiene el derecho de señalarme como el culpable.-los gritos hicieron que Molly y Arthur salieran de casa.

¿Qué pasa Ronald?.-

Que me canse, bien si terminamos Mione y yo pero fue nuestra decisión…y no quiero que me miren como el culpable de todo esto.-el pelirrojo estaba furioso.-Es mi vida y nadie tiene que opinar sobre ella.

Sin más salió a grandes pasos hasta la chimenea para después desaparecer con un estruendo.

Creo que debemos dejar esto por la paz.-dijo Arthur mientras su esposa asentía.

Percy solo cruzo los brazos, por primera vez en su vida su hermano reaccionaba.

* * *

La puerta sonó y Hermione se levantó del sofá, no deseaba lidiar mucho con nada por lo que había simplemente cerrado la redflu.

Frente a sus ojos estaba su mejor amigo.-Harry.-dijo ella mientras el pelinegro la abrazaba.

La castaña lloro amargamente por algunos minutos en los brazos cálidos de su casi hermano.-lo siento.

Te sientes mejor verdad.-ella asintió mientras entraban al departamento que ahora estaba en un estado algo deplorable, el pelinegro opto por no decir nada que la incomodara.

Lo siento es que…bueno tu sabes no lo he pasado nada bien.-contesto con pena, se miraba un poco más delgada y demacrada.

Qué tal si te das un baño caliente y yo preparo algo, necesitamos hablar.-dijo Harry mientras ella asentía como buena hermana menor.

Hermione se fue a su habitación y miro el desorden, suspiro pesadamente para solo tomar algunas cosas para darse una ducha de manera concienzuda.

Harry agito su varita y después de algunos minutos todo esta impoluto como siempre, preparo un poco de huevos, tocino y café…lo último que tenía Hermione en la nevera.

La castaña apareció por la puerta y el olor inundo su nariz para después sus tripas rugir.-Creo que está listo, desayunemos.

Ella asintió y en silencio probaron los alimentos, mientras Harry se encargaba de con varios hechizos de terminar de arreglar el desorden del pequeño apartamento.

Después ella lavo los platos a la forma muggle y respiro al fin.-Gracias, estuvo delicioso.

Harry tomo asiento el sofá sin dejar de mirarla y ella le siguió.-Estamos preocupados por ti.

Lo siento, yo no deseaba incomodarlos.-el pelinegro negó.-Solo que me he sentido un poco miserable y no deseo que ustedes estén tristes.

El que Ron y tu terminaran, no significa que lo hiciste con nosotros…-la castaña sintió como sus ojos se nublaban por las lágrimas.-Eres como nuestra hermana Mione y no estás sola.

Yo no quería molestarlos, Ginny con él bebe por nacer y cuidar a los chicos…Molly…-ya no pudo decir nada porque se le hacía un gran nudo en la garganta.

Creo que deberías tal vez tomarte, unas vacaciones.-ella miro al pelinegro con sorpresa.- ¿Qué?-

Harry Potter el jefe más severo y anti vacaciones, me dice que me tome unas.-dijo Hermione mientras ambos se quedaban callados y después comenzaban a reír.

Deberías de visitar a tus padres.-ella asintió.-Tal vez un poco de aire fresco.

Lo había pensado, pero creo que renunciare necesito acomodar mi vida.-Harry de pronto no le gustó mucho esa idea.

No seas tan drástica.-el pelinegro enarco una ceja.

Lo siento, pero yo necesito tiempo para mí y quiero estar en mi mundo.-

Este es tu mundo y no porque terminaste con Ron se acabó.-contesto con verdad el pelinegro.-No quiero perderte.

Ella sintió una opresión en el pecho, si alguien había estado toda su vida solo ese era Harry Potter…-Te prometo que no me perderás, es solo que quiero pensar que hacer de mi vida y quien diría que yo sentía que todo estaba bien.

Las cosas cambian en un instante Hermione.-

Lo sé, sabes siempre he tenido envidia de tu vida.-el pelinegro se sorprendió por la confesión de su mejor amigo.

¿No comprendo?.-dijo el sorprendido, pues su vida en si era lo mas alejada a ser distinta a las ajenas.

Siempre desee tener lo que tu tenías con Ginny, su matrimonio, sus hijos…no lo sé.-dijo Mione con un largo suspiro.-Era bonito verles al fin tan contentos y más cuando ambos lo merecen.

Harry la entendía, él amaba a su esposa y todo lo que ahora tenía a su lado era más de lo que jamás deseo poseer.-Yo hubiese deseado que tu también tuvieras lo mismo.

Se notaba que no era así verdad.-contesto la castaña limpiándose las lágrimas.-Yo solo quería una familia, por eso creo que lo mejor será cambiar de aires.

Te apoyaremos en las decisiones que tomes y lo sabes.-ella asintió.-No me gustaría que renunciaras al mundo mágico y mucho menos a tu magia.

No creo que poder hacerlo Harry.-

Tal vez en un par de meses regreses para no irte nunca.-ella sonriente asintió.

Hazme saber tu decisión antes de marcharte, no desearia saber que solo desapareciste.-dijo Harry mientras le tomaba de las manos, la estimaba como una hermana y deseaba todo lo bueno para ella.

Claro que si Harry, felicitaciones por tu nuevo bebe.-

Gracias.-contesto el rascándose la cabeza, quien diría que el tímido pelinegro tendría una familia tan fructífera...se unieron en un abrazo fraternal y esa fue en muchos meses la última vez que ella miro a su mejor amigo Harry Potter.

Así como lo había dicho Hermione Granger renuncio a su puesto y con gran pesar su jefe le dijo que esperaría a su regreso para reintegrarla a sus actividades como defensora de los derechos de las criaturas mágicas.

La castaña miraba todo por ultima vez, no deseaba pensar en mas nada que en regresar al mundo Muggle como solían llamarlo.

Tendría que buscar tal vez una actualización, lo bueno es que tenia dinero para no trabajar un par de años y vivir tranquilamente…pero no lo haría así.

Estaba graduada en letras, probablemente daría clases o simplemente trabajaría de bibliotecaria…sonriente recordó que la única relación verdadera que siempre le acompañaría seria con los libros.

Suspiro hondamente para cerrar la puerta de su apartamento, lo había comprado con mucho sacrificio y ahora lo había vendido tan rápido que ni tiempo le dio para asimilar las cosas.

Tomo sus escasas pertenencias reducidas en una maleta para su comodidad y después de solo pasar de largo regreso a su realidad.

* * *

¿Crees que ella este bien Wendell?.-el padre de la castaña se preguntaba lo mismo.

No desesperes, ella ahora es una adulta y bueno todas las decisiones que tome siempre seran para mejorar.-ambos asintieron esperando con ansias mientras la puerta se abría con la presencia tan esperada de Hermione Granger.

Mama…papa.-dijo sonriente la castaña mientras se unían en un fuerte abrazo la familia Granger.

* * *

Hola bueno estoy regresando con una nueva apuesta, como saben me encanta escribir sobre Sailor Moon y Candy...solo que estoy haciendo un receso por el momento porque deseo escribir algo en verdad bueno...

Siempre me ha gustado Harry Potter y lo cierto es que no tenia pensado escribir nada de ellos hasta mucho tiempo después, pero me llego un lapsus de iluminación a mi cerebro y creo que ha salido esta historia alterna...de igual forma me siento bien contenta por hacerlo.

Habia pensado en seguir con una de Sailor Moon que tenia un poco estructurada, pero me atore y no me gusto lo que habia pensado, sin embargo no podría esperar para seguir con una de ellos al termino de esta.

Solo espero que le den una oportunidad a esta historia tan especial...les quiero agradecer por todos los comentarios que he recibo hacia las historias que he escrito y espero que me acompañen en esta nueva aventura...les mando un abrazo y cariños a la distancia.


	2. Mi vida muggle

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA UNA HISTORIA MAS**_

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **MI VIDA MUGGLE**

Se limpiaron las lágrimas mientras Mónica sonriente beso a su hija.-Bienvenida mi hermosa Hermione Jean Granger.-

Mama, suena tan.-

De telenovela.-dijo sonriente Wendell mientras los tres estaban mucho mejor.

¿Estás bien?.-

Creo que sí, solo es cuestión de seguir con mi vida.-confeso la castaña mientras sus padres solo asentían.

Venga que les parece si acomodamos la maleta…-dijo el Sr. Granger esperando una mudanza completa.

Tengo todo aquí papa.-

¿Te quedaras en casa?-la castaña suspiro hondamente.

Por un tiempo.-contesto ella sonriente mientras los tres al fin estaban reunidos como la familia que eran.

Tal vez hubiesen deseado que su hija se casara con el pelirrojo, pero bueno las cosas no siempre funcionan o son como uno planea así que.

Al fin después de ponerse al día Hermione tomo asiento en su vieja habitación…ahora recordaba que pasaba largas horas entre libros y libros.

Si es verdad ella era una chica muy solitaria, ahora caía en cuenta que en el único lugar que había encajado perfectamente era en el mundo mágico.

Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes y ella deseo no llorar más…así que estaba bien si tenía que empezar de nuevo.

* * *

Lista.-dijo Mónica mientras su hija no estaba del todo segura acerca de si ir o no, caminaron algunas cuadras y al fin llegaron al centro de Yoga.

Hermione suspiro hondamente, ella sabía que esa clase sería terrible y bueno así lo fue…lo único es que el instructor con mallas en color negro había sido demasiado amable.

Claro no sin antes toquetearle un par de veces el hombro cosa que no le disgusto del todo, pero al ver que a otras más les toqueteaba el trasero su mente simplemente se fue a otra parte.

La verdad es que lo suyo no era el yoga y termino la clase de puro milagro mientras que su madre reía de ella, además de su nula coordinación.

Caminaron de regreso a casa con pasos lentos y la castaña se dio cuenta de que a pocas cuadras había un parque, algunas personas corrían y bueno eso tal vez sería lo suyo.

Mónica asintió.-Es lo tuyo hija, esto del yoga no es para todos.

Lo siento mamá.-

A mí también me costó mucho, no te creas que fue fácil ahora tengo dos años haciéndolo.-la castaña sonriente le palmeo el hombro.

Papá debe de estar feliz por ello.-la Sra. Granger se enrojeció tanto que parecía más bien Wesley.

Llegaron a casa y después de una ducha Hermione se recostó en la cama, tenía dos días ahí pero ella no estaría solo viviendo de lo ahorrado además de que tenía demasiado tiempo libre.

Se levantó y fue a la sala para acompañar a su progenitora.- ¿Has pensado en dar clases?-pregunto su mama dándole una taza de té caliente.

Si, lo pensé pero no creo que fuera tan fácil.-contesto ella a sabiendas que sería muy diferente dar clases en el mundo muggle al mundo mágico donde ella era una persona respetable.

Tu padre tiene un amigo en la directiva de la universidad, además tienes un título universitario y estoy segura de que podrían recomendarte.

No creo que mi experiencia sirva mucho aquí.-contesto Hermione un poco receptiva.

Tal vez en la biblioteca, eso se te da bien y también tienes experiencia.-la castaña asintió, probablemente era algo que le podría hacer mucho más feliz que otra cosa.

Había pensando también desde hacía un tiempo tener su propia tienda de libros, solo que para ello necesitaría apoyo económico más de lo que ella supondría.

Tengo varias opciones para pensar que es lo que quiero verdad.-

Lo único que deseo es verte feliz hija, sé que tal vez este no es tu mundo a pesar de que naciste aquí y bueno nosotros decidimos apoyarte.

Lo siento madre, aun no me repongo por lo que hice.-Mónica solo le tomo de la mano.-Hice todo por protegerlos.

Yo lo sé perfectamente mi amor, pero debes de ser feliz y bueno si en este mundo no lo eres.-

Ahora solo quiero ir paso por paso y bueno ser una persona normal mama.

Tú no eres una chica normal, eres Hermione Jean Granger…-dijo sonriente Mónica orgullosa de su hija, que para ella era perfecta.

La castaña tomo el periódico comenzó a leer…tal vez buscaría un trabajo de bajo perfil mientras antes de tomar cualquier decisión importante.

Por lo pronto tendría que hacerlo así…y bueno comprar un apartamento era otra situación que necesitaba resolver.

Estas demasiado concentrada.-dijo Wendell mirando a su hija.

Estoy viendo opciones de trabajo es todo papá.-contesto la castaña.

Bien entonces si ocupas algo me dices, yo podría contratarte como mi asistente.-ambos se miraron y ambos negaron.-Creo que mejor te dejo.

Si, gracias papá.-contesto Hermione…

* * *

Los días habían pasado sin pena ni gloria, la castaña justo ahora seguía una rutina bastante cuadrada como siempre lo había hecho en su vida.

Quien diría que toda una heroína de guerra del mundo mágico, no era capaz de llevar la vida de manera simple como cualquier otra persona.

Corría por las mañanas en el parque y ahora mismo ya había visto las mismas caras de todos los días.

Eso si todo pasaba de largo, los chicos, las chicas y ella solo estaba ahí sin poder adaptarse…no sonreía a extraños mucho menos conversaba con nadie.

Se preguntaba si alguna vez conocería a una persona que se interesara en una mujer tan solitaria como era ella…

Al fin había encontrado un departamento donde podría mudarse y para su fortuna estaba cerca del parque donde podría correr…así que pondría manos a la obra.

Deseaba al fin tener un espacio casi ajustaba el mes en casa de sus padres y bueno a pesar de que era cómodo porque podría comer lo que su mamá preparaba.

Pero nada como tener un lugar propio para llenarlo de sus libros favoritos y tener su espacio para ella sola.

Camino con prisa para que la chica de la inmobiliaria le enseñara el lugar…la verdad es que era un lugar cómodo y acogedor con dos recamaras medianas, una sala comedor y cocina solo dividida por una pequeña barra de desayunador…un baño completo y un cuarto de lavado muy pequeño…pero funcional.

Me gusta.-dijo Hermione sonriente mientras ahora pensaba como decoraría el lugar y bueno pensaba si los escasos muebles que aún tenía en su maleta quedarían en ese espacio o simplemente se deshacía de ellos para olvidar lo pasado.

Le parecería bien si nos podemos ver en las oficinas para hacer el papeleo.-menciono la vendedora haciendo que la castaña saliera de su ensoñación.

Si me parece bien, solo me das la dirección.-la mujer asintió extendiéndole una tarjeta con su nombre.

Margareth Jacobs, inmobiliaria Black's.-dijo en voz alta Hermione mientras salían del lugar y ella ahora caminaba sonriente para ir a la entrevista concertada que tenía en una librería.

Camino con prisa y tomo el tren para poder ir más rápido, al fin llego al lugar, todo apuntaba a que tenían piezas únicas.-Hermione Granger.

Sí, mucho gusto.-contesto ella amable mientras el hombre con cara seria miraba en esa chica mucha soledad.

¿Qué exactamente hace una mujer tan joven con un trabajo así de aburrido?-la castaña se sorprendió ante tal pregunta.

Bueno, siempre he gustado de la lectura desde pequeña y me gradué en literatura y letras.-dijo ella tratando de sonar convincente.

No te preocupes, el trabajo lo tienes.-Hermione le sonrió complacida.-Pero creo que tienes potencial para mucho más.

Honestamente, por el momento estoy reorganizando algunas cosas en mi vida es todo.-contesto ella mientras el hombre asentía.

¿Estás bien con la paga?-

Creo que si, por eso concerté la cita.-dijo la castaña.

Bueno entonces creo que podrías empezar el lunes hoy es Jueves y bueno.-

Si está perfecto, alguna otra indicación que tenga que darme.-el hombre de cabellos canos le miro con atención.

Tengo algunos clientes quisquillosos y te pido paciencia para ello, tal vez me pueda ausentar después de que tú tengas más conocimiento del manejo.

Está bien, aprendo rápido.-

Se nota.-contesto el hombre.-Soy Patrick Müller, te espero el Lunes a las 9 de la mañana cierro a las 2 para comer y regresamos a las 4 para cierre a las 7.

Perfecto, gracias.-dijo la heroína del mundo mágico complacida por tener trabajo al fin, salió de ahí con una gran sonrisa en su cara mientras el hombre aún se preguntaba como una chica tan bonita deseaba ocultarse del mundo en ese rincón lleno de viejos libros.

* * *

Esta literalmente cerca de aquí.-dijo complacido Wendell.

Sí, creo que demasiado cerca.-contesto Hermione sonriente mientras su padre la miraba con atención.

¿Estas segura de tu trabajo?- la castaña sentía que decepcionaba un poco a su padre, era lógico pasar de heroína de guerra a una simple ayudante de librería.

Quiero pensar bien que paso daré más adelante, es todo.-contesto Hermione.

Vamos, ella está de vacaciones.-la castaña solo le sonrió a su mama, la verdad es que ella no estaba pensando más en si eran vacaciones o no.

Al fin pudo estar en su habitación y se recostó en la cama…pensó en Harry, la verdad es que extrañaba su visita diaria a su oficina y bueno no podría negar a la gente que siempre se acercaba con buena cara para saludarla.

Necesitaba una cerveza de mantequilla y un pastel de calabaza de Molly con urgencia…también deseaba platicar con su amiga Ginny y con Luna.

No podría negar que extrañaba también mucho a Ron y aunque ahora no lloraba más, dolía un poco al pasar saliva.

Se levantó de la cama para pensar en que color pintaría las paredes y en que muebles comprar.

La mañana siguiente llego sin avisar y siendo viernes deseaba aprovecharlo al máximo, ese día firmaría el papeleo por el departamento en donde viviría.

Sus padres salieron como cada día al consultorio dental y bueno ella solo hizo lo suyo.

Se puso la chamarra y salió de casa…cerró la puerta y guardo las llaves en su bolsillo…respiro hondo mientras caminaba con prisa al parque para poder hacer su ejercicio matinal.

Minutos después corría con singular gusto, todo pintaba a que las cosas serían mejor después de todo lo que estaba pasando…se topó con algunas caras conocidas en las últimas semanas, pero no se detuvo ante la mirada de un par de chicos sonrientes.

Por el momento ella no deseaba nada, solo estaba pasando de largo por la vida…sin complicaciones ni corazones rotos…aun no decidía que haría con su vida.

Después de una hora al fin pudo entrar a la casa de Familia Granger como anunciaba el buzón para encontrarse con una lechuza en su ventana.

Abrió con rapidez y subió las escaleras para dejar entrar a la lechuza propiedad de su amigo Harry, tomo una galleta para dársela y después la carta.

La lechuza al cabo de unos minutos se fue volando, tomo la carta y sonriente leyó:

 _Esperamos que estés bien, ya soy papa nuevamente y estamos muy contentos…Ginny me obligo a escribirte para decirte que no es lo mismo sin ti, pero respetamos tus decisiones y te apoyamos._

La castaña casi sintió que ella era quien le dictaba que anotar y sonrió por la felicidad de sus amigos.

 _A pesar de todo no es lo mismo sin tu presencia en el ministerio de magia, incluso fuiste portada en el quisquilloso…aún se preguntan en donde te encuentras, pero a pesar de eso te echo de menos y más nuestra platica matutina._

 _Cuando quieras escribirme o necesites algo, no dudes en avisarme que estaré en seguida contigo…Molly te manda cariños, los niños igual, Luna y todos los Wesley…_

 _Te queremos Hermione, con cariño los Señores Potter._

La castaña sonriente apretó la carta contra su pecho…por el momento no era el momento oportuno para escribir nada acerca de su vida.

Ya que todo estuviera establecido y más tranquilo les diría las buenas nuevas, solo esperaba que las cosas funcionaran como ella deseaba.

Llego la lechuza Harry.-dijo Ginny sonriente mientras su esposo solo asentía.

Ha leído nuestra carta eso es bueno.-

¿Pero no mando nada?.-

Es lo mejor, que ella nos escriba cuando se sienta con ánimos, no debemos de presionarla.-dijo Molly sonriente con su nuevo nieto en brazos.

Si es lo mejor Ginny.-la mujer de cabellos rojos con melancolía asintió y es que la extrañaba mucho.

Bueno no te pongas triste, esta niña debe de comer y dañaras la leche.-la regaño Molly dándole a Harry a su pequeña Lily Luna Potter.

Es preciosa nuestra hija verdad.-dijo sonriente y orgulloso el pelinegro con la pequeña creación que dios le regalaba, Ginny sonriente asintió.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que la inmobiliaria estaba cerca de donde trabajaría y eso era bueno, camino con prisa pues tenía su cita temprano.

Tendría tantas cosas por cambiar y bueno no deseaba utilizar nada de magia…lo haría a la forma muggle.

El edificio era algo impresionante de cristales, seguramente serian varias empresas.

Miro detenidamente el lobbie o recepción de lo que más bien parecía un hotel con las grandes letras Black's…se preguntó qué clase de gente tendría una empresa de ese tamaño.

Los empleados caminaban con prisa hacia los elevadores, le recordaba un poco al ministerio y bueno todos iban en elegantes trajes sin duda hechos a medida.

Las mujeres lucían muy guapas y elegantes, pronto se sintió ella fuera de lugar con su falda gris a cuadros más claros, sus medias negras y botines…todo su ajuar lejos del sentido de la moda, ni que hablar de su suéter negro con los bordes grises y su camisa de cuello blanco…suspiro hondamente.

Ella fuera del mundo mágico era una chica demasiado insegura, regresar a la realidad de la ciudad era perturbador pues no era como sonaba pero en si ella salió huyendo del mundo muggle.

Respiro hondamente para llegar con la chica de recepción.-buenos días, tengo una cita con Margaret Jacobs.

La chica le miro sin expresión alguna.-Permítame.-le dijo mientras tomaba el teléfono y decía algunas cosas.

Hermione miraba a la gente corriendo a los elegantes elevadores y se sintió de pronto abrumada.

En un momento más le pasara, gusta tomar asiento.-dijo la chica mientras la castaña asintió.

Se acomodó la falda doblando los pliegues tratando de calmar un poco su ansiedad y suspiro hondamente, parecía que la entrada era alrededor de las 9.

Ella miro el gran reloj en la pared posterior que anunciaba faltaba aun media hora.-Srita. Granger puede subir al elevador y es el cuarto piso.

Gracias.-contesto la castaña sonriente mientras hacia lo que la chica le dijo.

Bien, pronto se dio cuenta de que era algo complicado subirse a un elevador y cuando al fin lo logro en verdad apestaba a perfumes caros.

Tuvo que tragar en seco, ella no encajaba entre esa gente que tendría su edad pero aun así parecían lejanos a su realidad.-¿A qué piso va señorita?.-

El hombrecillo con sombrero le miro con atención mientras ella emitía una respuesta muy baja.-Al cuarto.

El tipo solo la miro con rareza y después de tropezar al fin salió al cuarto piso para encontrar a la chica que le vendió el apartamento.

Buen día Srita. Granger, espero no tuviera problema para entrar.-la castaña sonrió.

Fue algo complicado, pero aquí estoy después de dos elevadores.-contesto Mione.

Pasemos a firmar sus documentos, ya tengo todo listo para que no se entretenga seguramente tiene mucho por hacer.

Si gracias.-la verdad es que la chica era toda una monada, demasiado amable y eso le gustaba…claro iba a comprar un departamento menudo detalle.

La castaña le dio el cheque y espero a que lo cobraran para poder tener en sus manos al fin las escrituras del lugar que le avalaban como la propietaria.

Firmo y firmo…suspiro hondamente.-Es todo y ha sido un gusto que comprara una propiedad en Black´s.

Hermione sonriente asintió camino hacia el elevador del terror puesto que aun había gente saliendo del mismo…espero paciente y al fin bajaba uno.

Se abrió la puerta y ella solo vislumbro a dos personas…pero de repente.-Dios santo, que no se puede fijar.-escucho la voz estridente de un hombre.

Ella sintió ardor en el pecho, eso era café caliente.-Disculpe.-dijo.-Hermione mirando las puertas del ascensor del terror cerrarse.

Maldita sea y yo que…-la voz pronto seso con sus reclamos y ella al fin alzo la vista para ver con quien había chocado.

Se quedó de piedra…esos ojos, ese cabello y esa cara…-¿Malfoy?

Granger…-dijo en un hilo de voz el hombre frente a ella con la misma sorpresa.

Margaret les miro sin comprender nada y con los nervios a flor de piel.

* * *

Y apareció un chico de preciosos ojos grises y mirada triste... ¿Qué les parece?, me siento ansiosa de saber cómo se desarrollara todo pero sin duda se ira de hilo.

Siento que Hermione merecía mas que solo pasar de largo con Ronald y encontrar un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra…con una personalidad abrumadora y poderosa que le haga desfallecer de amor.

Me siento contenta de leer sus comentarios, me dio alegría saber que siguen apoyándome en esta nueva historia y les extrañe mucho…gracias por hacerme pasar un momento especial.

Ahora leeremos como se dan las presentaciones y que sucederá más adelante…les mando un abrazo y contesto sus reviews:

Reeka 21.-Gracias por estar al pendiente de mis historias y espero que esta también sea de tu agrado…estoy pensando una historia muy buena para tu pareja favorita pero tardare un poco en plasmarla porque será especial…te mando un abrazo.

Norma Angélica.-Que linda, espero que esta historia sea de tu agrado y tratare de subí capítulos por semana…besos.

Yusmariz.-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, conformarse no está bien cuando puedes ser en verdad feliz y tal vez Ron solo se hartó de la rutina, pero es más fácil echar la culpa a otra persona que ponerte las pilas…aunque siento que Hermione al fin encontrara un sentido a su vida…te mando un abrazo y gracias por seguirme siempre.


	3. Un perdón para ti

**CAPITULO 3**

 **UN PERDON PARA TI**

Yo…-el peli plata se quedó en silencio, hacia tantos años que no miraba a Hermione Granger para ser exacto desde que abogaron por el en la corte del mundo mágico.

¿Te encuentras bien?.-pregunto Draco al fin mientras miraba como ella llevaba un folder con el logo Black y bueno se percató de que literalmente le vacío parte de su café en el pecho.

Hermione se quedó muda de la impresión, cuando es que ese chico que le decía cosas horribles en Hogwarts era amable con ella.-Yo, bueno…

Vamos para que te seques.-la jalo del brazo literalmente para entrar al elevador y para su poca fortuna estaba vacío…era como si todo eso fuese un sueño.

Pronto se encontró en un largo corredor y después una puerta que anunciaba sanitario para mujeres.-Entra para que puedas secarte.

Su voz le saco de su trace y ella se dio cuenta de que el también estaba mojado del café que traía.-si está bien.-Hermione entro al baño.-Concéntrate…por favor.

Se quitó el suéter y vio la mancha del café, desabotono su blusa para verse un poco rojo…pero nada grave.

Draco se quitó el saco y la corbata, estaba mojada lo rojo anunciaba una quemadura leve pero quemadura que ardía un tanto.-Demonios en que pensaba.-se dijo así mismo.

Pronto se percató de que Hermione Granger estaba ahí en el edificio…con un folder de su empresa entre las manos…suspiro pesadamente, la verdad es que desde que se marchara del mundo mágico no pensó en volver a ver a nadie que le recordara la vergüenza de ser un Malfoy.

Y sin embargo también le intrigaba la presencia de la excepcional bruja en el mundo muggle…se limpió lo mejor que pudo y se miró en el espejo…lo mejor sería cambiarse definitivamente.

Hermione salió con el suéter en mano y el folder para toparse con un Draco Malfoy de espaldas…se preguntó cómo es que era tan alto y bueno desde cuando tenía un cuerpo tan atlético.

Listo.-dijo ella mientras el peli plata le miraba, pronto se dio cuenta de que la situación era algo incomoda.-Creo que lo mejor es que me marche y gracias.

Espera un segundo, yo… ¿Podríamos hablar?-Draco sabía que ella se merecía una disculpa.

Hermione no estaba cómoda con lo que sucedía, pero dudaba que el tratara de hacerle algo y bueno también tenía muchas preguntas acerca de lo que había hecho después de irse del mundo mágico…morbo tal vez.-Sí.

Caminaron por el pasillo hasta la oficina que estaba al fondo y el tomo asiento en la salita de cuero.- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?, digo además del café que te vacié encima.

Ella rio.-No te preocupes, yo estoy bien.

Sé que suena raro que pida que hablemos.-dijo el un tanto incomodo al mismo tiempo avergonzado por su comportamiento tan mandón.

Bastante raro, para serte sincera.-contesto la castaña mientras le miraba con atención, desde cuándo es que Draco Malfoy se había vuelto un hombre tan atractivo.

Bueno no podría negar que a pesar de muchas situaciones incomodas entre ellos desde que eran compañeros en la escuela, pues ella reconocía que el slytherin era un chico guapo…pero ahora era más.

No sé bien por dónde empezar y bueno tal vez es más raro para mí…porque no me imagine volver a verte.-confeso ofuscado por el pasado que él deseaba no recordar y el tenerla ahí le removía muchas cosas de las cuales estaba avergonzado…en especial con ella.

Me pregunto ¿Qué haces aquí en el mundo muggle?-soltó ella como siempre siendo tan buena investigadora.

El respiro hondamente.-Pues con lo que paso con mi padre y después de que todo se lo quedara el ministerio, mi madre y yo no teníamos nada más que hacer allá.

Ella entendió, la gente había repudiado con todo su rencor a los Malfoy e incluso Draco había sido juzgado, pero gracias a la intervención de Harry y ella se salvó de ir a la cárcel de Azkaban.

Sin embargo su padre no tuvo la misma suerte y fue juzgado severamente, perdiendo así todo aquello por lo que sus generaciones habían conservado…el honor de sangre pura.

Los crímenes de guerra que cometió bajo el mandato de Voldemort le pasaron una factura por pagar y al final el recibió el beso del dementor…murió por ideales tan absurdos como la pureza de la sangre y a pesar de que sonara crudo era lo justo, sin embargo el problema fue para su familia quienes quedaron a la exposición del rencor de todos.

Poco supo después de los Malfoy…solo que la mansión había sido saqueada e incendiada…Pero nada más.

Lamento lo que sucedió.-el solo negó.

Sé que antes no había dicho mucho, pero me siento agradecido porque ustedes a pesar de todo el daño que les causamos…me ayudaron para no ir a prisión.-

Era lo justo, tu madre también ayudo a Harry.-contesto Hermione.-Y tú eras inocente de los cargos que te imputaban, además deseaban juzgarte por los errores de tu padre quien pago por ellos.

Un incómodo silencio se formó entre los dos, lo cierto es que así era cuando madurabas y afrontabas tus errores.

Granger, hay algo que aún me hace sentir un poco miserable.-ella le miro con atención.-Quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento y por llamarte de manera tan desagradable por tantos años.

Hermione quien tenía un corazón de oro sintió un cálido calor por su cuerpo, el que el dijera esas palabras le hacían sentirse bien y significaban muchas cosas en su vida.

Jamás creyó que Draco Malfoy le pidiera disculpas de manera sincera y mirándole a los ojos de manera tan franca como ahora mismo le pasaba.

Yo no te guardo rencor, sé que nuestras vidas han sido diferentes y me da gusto ver que estas mejor.-dijo ella sonriendo amablemente.

Tal vez las circunstancias hubiesen sido diferentes para nosotros si no existieran esas barreras, no dudo que fuésemos amigos.-contesto ella recordando vagamente al peli plata ser amable antes de saber que era una muggle.

Draco se sintió contrariado, sus palabras eran como un bálsamo en el pecho…se sentía reconfortado por lo que ella decía y a pesar de todo ese pasado horrible…esto era como quitar un lastre de su vida.-Gracias.

A ti.-contesto la castaña.-Es raro verdad, después de tantos años encontrarnos aquí en el mundo muggle, que tanto aborrecías.

Lo se.-dijo el peli plata.-pero ahora no creo que encuentre otro sitio donde estar mejor, libre del pasado.

Se lo que es eso.-contesto Hermione en un hilo de voz que por supuesto Draco noto, pero no deseaba preguntar nada incomodo.-Bueno pues tengo que irme.

¿Compraste una propiedad?-ella asintió mientras se levantaba y Draco hacia lo mismo.

Si, un apartamento y bueno tengo que acomodarme…tu sabes pintar, acomodar muebles…esas cosas muggles.-contesto la castaña.

Bueno ha sido un gusto verte.-dijo Draco ante la sorpresa de Hermione.

Igualmente…-se dieron apretón de mano y la acompaño hasta el elevador para simplemente verla partir.

Hermione respiro libre cuando salió de ese lugar, se dio cuenta de una cosa…Draco Malfoy era lo bastante atractivo y humano, como para pensar en que al fin era una persona como cualquier otro del mundo muggle.

Sonriente salió del edificio con la carpeta de su propiedad en mano, llaves en el bolso y un suéter húmedo de café expresso.

* * *

Draco camino hacia su oficina y se detuvo a mirar la calle…pronto una cabellera castaña de rizos rebeldes le hizo sonreír de manera natural.

Desde cuándo es que Hermione Granger se había convertido en una mujer tan hermosa, con esa cara delicada y pequeñas pecas que le adornaban…unos labios color cereza natural y por supuesto los ojos que a pesar de una melancolía eran tan expresivos…su sonrisa cálida como la recordaba.

Señor Black.-dijo Margaret.

Pasa por favor.-contesto el mirando como Hermione esperaba el pase para poder cruzar la calle y esa forma de estarse quietecita…no podría negar que la chica le estaba intrigando bastante.

Después solo ella se fue de largo y no la miro mas.-Esta es la propiedad que adquirió la señorita Granger, le dejo el expediente.

Si gracias, puedes retirarte y me pides un expreso.-

Si señor.-la mujer desapareció por el largo pasillo mientras él tomaba el folder.

Todos sus datos estaban ahí, ahora sabia donde vivía y claro…era raro pero se había alegrado de saber que aún era Señorita Hermione Jean Granger y no Hermione Wesley.

* * *

Ron se quitó y suspiro pesadamente estaba satisfecho como hacia tanto no lo hacía.-dios ha sido, genial ronron.-la voz chillona de Lavander le hizo sonreír.

Parece que estoy recuperando mi marca.-dijo de manera osada mientras la chica solo reía.

Eres tan gracioso cuando te lo propones…aún me pregunto cómo es que duraste tantos años con ella.- el pelirrojo se puso los calzoncillos.

A pesar de que ahora estaba llevando una relación sin compromiso con Lavander, lo que había vivido con Hermione no se comparaba.

Y bueno el no deseaba hablar mal de la chica con la que tuvo todas sus primeras veces y a la cual quería tanto.-No pienso hablar de eso.

Pues yo creo que aun estás pensando en ella.-

¿Y si así fuera qué?-contesto molesto, siempre era la misma cantaleta y eso en verdad le fastidiaba un poco la existencia.

No es para que te enojes, Ronron.-contesto ella melosa levantándose desnuda ante sus ojos, no podría negar que la chica era bonita y eso…pero tanto como para una relación seria…no simplemente no.-Vamos, no me dejes aun.

Tengo unas cosas por hacer y la verdad me la he pasado bien contigo…pero dejare esto por la paz.-dijo Ron mientras la chica le miraba con enfado.

Bueno, pues que así sea entonces…-contesto molesta Lavander.-Eso sí, conmigo no hay vuelta hacia atrás, te vas y no regresas a mi cama.

Ron se puso el suéter y sonriente dijo.-No quiero regresar a tu cama.

Ella se quedó ahí desnuda con los brazos cruzados y la cara de total sorpresa…así era el integrante del trio dorado le había botado y además se burlaba en su cara.

Ron cerró la puerta para ponerse al fin su abrigo y los guantes…se sentían tan bien estar libre de una carga como Lavander.

Lo cierto es que a pesar de estar tratando de rehacer su vida, le estaba costando mucho olvidarse de Hermione y en ocasiones deseaba traerla de regreso a su departamento para no dejarla irse nuevamente.

Aun así era consciente de que no funcionarían las cosas, si se querían mucho eso no era la duda…pero no era la clase de amor que tiene una pareja de enamorados.

Suspiro pesadamente mientras el frio le calaba los huesos…la extrañaba pero era lo mejor para ambos y esperaba que ella donde estuviera fuera feliz…tan feliz como él deseaba serlo.

* * *

Hermione había estado toda la tarde limpiando, sacando y puliendo los pisos…extrañaba hacer magia, pero no deseaba que el ministerio se enterara dónde estaba…aunque dudaba que no lo supieran.

Suspiro hondamente y se dio cuenta que sus viejos muebles si se miraban bien.

Ahora solo faltaba pintar las paredes y las puertas…suspiro hondamente.-Ha quedado todo muy bien hija.-dijo Monique sonriente entrando con una caja.

Mamá pensé que te habías quedado dormida.-menciono la castaña sonriente.

Por dios no seas así, te traje unas cosas que compre para decorar.-

Gracias.-contesto ella mientras sacaba varios portarretratos que sin duda quedarían bien en la pared y otras frente a la chimenea.

Espero que las fotos que pongas sean de nuevas experiencias y nuevos recuerdos hija.-comento Monique sonriente, lo único que deseaba era verla feliz.

Mamá siempre me regalas cosas preciosas.-dijo complacida Hermione.-Espero que así sea.

Ya verás que sí y bueno dime, ¿Compraras auto?-

La verdad es que aún no he pensado en ello…no creo que lo compre porque todo está relativamente cerca.-su hija sonriente asintió.

Hola bellas damas, vaya esto se ve bastante bien y mira he traído la pintura.-dijo sonriente Wendell.

En colores claros verdad.-su papa de pronto se rasco la cabeza.

Yo pensé que me habías encargado amarillo.-Hermione comenzó a reír mientras sus padres hacían lo mismo.

Terminaron ya entrada la madrugada de pintar un cuarto y cada uno fue a dormir.

El día siguiente concluyo al fin con una cintura dañada, montones de pinturas en el cuerpo y un departamento habitable.

* * *

Buen día, madre.-Narcisa sonriente beso a su querido hijo Draco.

¿Cómo estas hijo?-dijo amable.

Bien, para ser cierto.-contesto el mientras tomaba asiento y la chica del servicio le servía te.

¿Y los negocios como van?-

Caminando mejor cada día.-contesto escuetamente mientras miraban el precioso jardín.-Te gusta mucho esta propiedad verdad.

Me gusta mucho hijo, pero nada como la mansión Malfoy…-dijo Narcisa con nostalgia.-Aun me pregunto si no podrías hacer algo por recuperarla.

Draco había intentado investigar algunas cosas en el mundo mágico, pero el resentimiento contra ellos aún estaba latente a pesar de tantos años.-No puedo negarte que desearía vivir ahí, pero es imposible mamá.

No comprendo si a pesar de que nosotros hicimos todo por ayudar a Harry y bueno tu padre pago sus errores con su vida.-las lágrimas de Narcisa corrían libren por sus mejillas.

El peli plata se sentía un tanto agobiado.-Debes de ser fuerte mamá, además aquí tenemos una vida nueva y somos libres.

Lo siento, es solo que en ocasiones extraño mucho mi vida y bueno ahora me siento tan sola que.-el sonriente le miro, conocía cuando su madre trataba de chantajearlo.

Vamos bien madre, no te preocupes tarde que temprano las cosas serán mejores para nosotros.-

Yo solo pido que pronto encuentres una mujer con la cual formes una familia y me des nietos.-el rodo los ojos y sonriente negó.-Deberías de pensarlo y tal vez si te casaras con alguien del mundo mágico, no lo sé podríamos regresar.

Déjame pensar, tiene un apellido como Greengrass.-dijo el con la ceja enarcada.

Eres siempre demasiado listo hijo.-contesto Narcisa.

Tal vez mi vida es aquí y bueno si conociera a una mujer que me quiera por solo ser Draco Black estará perfecto.

Narcisa miro a su hijo con sorpresa, el que él se casara con una chica muggle era algo raro…siempre pensó que se casaría con una chica en un matrimonio concertado, pero ya no sería así.

¿Estas decepcionada?-

Solo pienso si mis nietos serian squib.-dijo ella sin querer.

Los querría de igual forma madre, para mí la magia solo trajo dolor y sufrimiento.-

Lo siento no deseaba decir algo como eso, creo que estará bien con las decisiones que tomes hijo.-el asintió.

Pronto Narcisa recordó a una señorita de sociedad con quien Draco había salido en algún par de ocasiones sin duda ella seria perfecta para su pequeño.

* * *

El tan ansiado lunes llego y Hermione camino con prisa para llegar a su trabajo, aunque no había tomado bien el tiempo para ir a correr y regresar a su departamento.

Para colmo el día estaba un tanto lluvioso así que llego un poco mojada pero con actitud.-Buenos días.

El Sr. Patrick le miro con sorpresa, lo cierto es que no esperaba que ella se presentara.-Buenos días, bueno entra para que pongas tus cosas acá.

La castaña le siguió por el pasillo hasta una puerta donde había una pequeña cocineta, otra puerta más y un armario…guardo sus cosas ahí para mirarle.

Puedes tomar café si lo gustas.-

Gracias.-lo hizo así y bueno después de beber algo caliente ella simplemente escucho en lo que podría ayudarle a su jefe y así lo hizo.

Por la tarde muchos de los atrasos estaban ya resueltos y no podría negar el Sr. Patrick que estaba sorprendido por la eficiencia de su ahora empleada.

Creo que podre confiarte algunas cosas importantes.-dijo el ameno mientras la castaña sonriente asentía.-Como te dije me encargo de restaurar libros.

Está bien.-contesto ella con emoción, valoraba mucho los libros.

Tengo un par clientes especiales con el que he venido trabajando de cerca y bueno tiene ejemplares magníficos, aunque algunos no entiendo lo que dicen…pero son de gran valor histórico.

Que interesante.-contesto ella.

Seguramente como eres graduada en literatura sabrás latín.-la castaña asintió.-Este ejemplar que tengo lo entregare mañana.

Extendió la caja de madera…era preciosa y tenía unos relieves hermosos de rosas que al tacto eran lo bastante gráficos para sentirlas con los ojos cerrados.-La textura es muy descriptiva.

Si es una pieza única, cuando la tuve en mi poder me sorprendió el cuidado que tuvo el artesano para lograr estos relieves únicos…la verdad es que nunca antes vi algo como esto.

Es la caja que resguarda el libro.-el asintió mientras con sus arrugadas manos la abría…en el fondo estaba un libro de elegante pasta en color caoba rojizo con unas letras en latín en color dorado…era una presentación excelsa.

Patrick miro en los ojos de esa chica la fascinación que tenía por los libros y le recordó mucho a el cuando era joven, pero esto al mismo tiempo le dio pena.

Pues él sabía que en ocasiones las personas con este tipo de gustos son personas solitarias y él era exactamente así.

Hermione entendió perfectamente las letras y no pudo evitar la sorpresa…se trataba de un viejo libro de magia…fue como un tanto raro.-Me gustaría mucho saber que dice este libro, me puedes decir cuál es el título.

La castaña le miro y se preguntó si él no estaba engañándola, era un hombre de edad así que seguramente él tendría el conocimiento de varias lenguas romances.

Legado de alquimia y magia.-dijo simplemente la castaña mientras él sonreía sorprendido.

Qué curioso juraba que era un libro de historias fantásticas.-Hermione solo asintió y la verdad es que deseaba abrirlo para leer que decía.

Bien, entonces me gustaría mucho que reclasificaras algunos nuevos libros que han llegado.-esto corto el momento que ella estaba teniendo y mirar desaparecer su intención de leerlo.

Si, solo me dice donde.-el hombre le indico lo demás y pronto ella había terminado con su primer día de trabajo.

Nos vemos mañana.-dijo Hermione mientras el asentía y la miraba partir.

La castaña llego a su casa pensando y pensando una vez más en el misterioso libro, como es que estaba en un lugar de muggles y mas quien era la persona que lo había llevado a restauración.

Se dio una ducha reconfortante y su cena consistió en un simple cereal…justo ahora era cuando recordaba a Draco Malfoy

Recordarle con una disculpa sincera alivio en ella muchas cosas del pasado y al mismo tiempo le causaba aún más curiosidad sobre su vida.

Quien diría que ambos terminarían en el mundo de los muggles huyendo del pasado, aunque en diferentes circunstancias.

Respiro hondamente y al fin pudo irse a la cama para envolverse en el calor del cobertor…soñando con la magia.

La magia de ese mundo del que ahora huía pero aun así no podría negar que ella lo llevaba en la sangre…era una bruja.

* * *

Al parecer estamos liberándonos de muchas cosas del pasado que en su momento causaron dolor para ambas partes y el reconocerlo demuestra que se es mejor.

Perdonar es muy difícil y pedir perdón es aún más, siento que Draco ahora desea una nueva vida sin presiones sobre el mismo…ya no tiene que complacer a nadie solo tiene que ser él.

Esto significo mucho sufrimiento para él, pero ahora solo es seguir adelante con más fuerza…Hermione con su corazón de oro le libero de esas ataduras.

Espero que el capítulo les guste y estoy contenta de leer sus comentarios sobre la historia, les mando un caluroso abrazo y abajo contesto sus reviews:

Isabel Rosas.-Gracias por las flores, espero que esta historia sea de tu agrado y pueda seguir leyendo tus comentarios…Veamos que sucede con Hermione que merece ser feliz y un abrazo para ti también.

Yusmariz.-Empezar de cero es duro sin embargo te da una perspectiva de la vida distinta y más cuando has aprendido algo a pesar del sufrimiento…Veamos qué pasa con la aparición de Draco Black y como todo se embona…saluditos para ti tambien.


	4. Nuevos Horizontes

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA UNA HISTORIA MAS**_

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **NUEVOS HORIZONTES**

Los días habían pasado en la rutina que ahora formada parte de la vida de Hermione Jean Granger…todo se limitaba a correr por las mañanas cuando no estuviera lluvioso, darse una ducha, preparar el desayuno y salir al trabajo.

Vender libros, acomodar otros tantos y atender a los clientes que acudían.

El Sr. Patrick estaba siendo magnánimo con ella y le enseñaba con infinita paciencia el arte del cuero.

Hermione era paciente y trataba de hacer las cosas lo mejor que ella podría, cuando tenía tiempo libre escribía aquello que se le viniera a la mente…ocupar sus conocimientos podría tal vez servirle para escribir un libro.

Aun se preguntaba cómo serían las cosas en el mundo mágico desde que ella había partido, pero eso simple sería algo imposible de entender.

En ocasiones no era tan fuerte como trataba de demostrarlo, la nostalgia le invadía y cedía un poco a la añoranza de su antigua vida.

Si la calidez de su pequeño departamento y la compañía de las personas que tanto quería…empezando por Ronald Weasley…había noches enteras que lloraba hasta perder la consciencia y al día siguiente se levantaba extrañamente de mejor humor.

Se daba cuenta que después de llorar y revolverse en su miseria personal, extrañamente podía correr mucho más…sonreía cada que podía y ahora lo mejor de esto en el mundo era la compañía de sus padres.

* * *

Ron miraba la cerveza de mantequilla pensando solo una cosa desde hacía algunos meses…Hermione…era algo complicado y bueno parecía que después de esos meses la manera en la que su familia le trataba se había relajado.

Pero él no se sentía del todo seguro, la verdad es que ahora mismo no tenía ninguna relación seria con nadie.

Había tenido sus encuentros con Lavander y otros tantos con la chica Greengrass, pero nada en serio…suspiro pesadamente porque debía de admitir que nada le hacía feliz.

Se preguntaba si de verdad él podría serlo, creyó en un momento que después de su larga relación con la castaña cuando todo terminaría seria libre para hacer lo que deseaba.

Tal vez fue así, pero a pesar de acostarse con alguna otra chica siempre volvía a lo mismo…la presencia y la calidez de ella.

Pareces muy concentrado.-dijo Harry sentándose frente a su cuñado.

No pasa nada en especial.-el pelinegro miraba a la distancia como su mejor amigo no era lo feliz que él pensó.

¿Cómo te va?-Ron suspiro hondamente.

Creo que la vida es demasiado complicada ahora mismo para mí, lo único es que no tengo a todos mirándome como el malo de la película.-dijo el pelirrojo.

Harry solo tomo su tarro para beber un poco, él también la extrañaba mucho al igual que su esposa y suegros.-Lo único que creo es que ambos merecen ser felices.

¿Qué me falto Harry?-pregunto el pelirrojo a su mejor amigo.

¿A qué te refieres?-contesto el hombre de lentes siendo como siempre distraído.

Sí que me falto, para que las cosas funcionaran como lo tuyo con mi hermana.-

Bueno pues no lo sé…tal vez todo.-Ron negó mientras bebía del tarro.

No me explicas nada.-dijo con enfado.

Lo siento, pero yo solo no se…conozco a Ginny desde que era pequeña y bueno eres mi mejor amigo, literalmente fui adoptado por tu familia.

Pero nosotros crecimos con Hermione.-dijo el cómo en tono de reclamo.

Si crecimos juntos, pero tú no la viste florecer como yo a tu hermana.-

No te entiendo.-Ron bebió de su tarro tratando de entender las cosas.

Bueno pues cuando me di cuenta de que ella era demasiado hermosa, me gustaba su sonrisa y me alegraba encontrármela en todas partes…solo lo supe.-Ron le miro con asco, era su hermana de quien hablaba.

Lo único que nunca entendí es porque te fijaste en su piel.-soltó Ron mientras el pelinegro sonriente negó.-Pero la verdad es que yo me equivoque en todo.

Todos la extrañamos Ron…-

Lo se.-contesto el sin tanto ánimo, pero la verdad es que esta situación le ponía un tanto de mal humor a Harry porque su amigo estaba siendo egoísta.

Tal vez exista una mujer para ti y no es ella.-el pelirrojo no podría negar una cosa, tan solo pensar en que Hermione seria de otro le daban unos celos terribles.

Me he preguntado, si ella encontrará a un hombre muggle con el cual sea feliz.-el pelinegro suspiro pesadamente, pues si eso sucediera el mundo mágico perdería a una gran bruja.-No sé qué sucederá.

Si sabes que sucederá, solo que no quieres entenderlo.-contesto Harry.

Si sé que ella tal vez nunca regrese aquí.-dijo con hilo de voz y zozobra en el corazón.

Yo espero que ella regrese y bueno, tal vez encuentre a un buen prospecto…tenía muchos admiradores.-Ron miro a su amigo con sorpresa, nunca supo de esos admiradores.

¿Cómo?-el pelinegro en verdad le gustaría decir lo que tenía.

Sí, no creas que solo tu tenías admiradoras…-Ron estaba de pronto enojado, como es que eso sucedía en sus narices.

¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?-

Eres muy vanidoso Ronald.-contesto Harry.-Bueno pues empecemos por Victor Krum…el siempre que venía pasaba horas con Hermione e incluso le mandaba un arreglo floral en su cumpleaños.

Ron se puso casi tan rojo como su cabello, ese malnacido estaba enviándole flores a su novia en sus narices.-Ella debió de no recibirlas.

Era inevitable, quien más esta Cormac aunque él fue descartado de inmediato y bueno están Noel Lewis, Michel Mcgregor, Timothy Blasbury…

Para…ya no mas.-dijo el pelirrojo con molestia, todos esos tipos eran gente de buenas familias y no podría negar que con ingresos monetarios muy exorbitantes.

Harry estaba satisfecho de ver a su amigo el muy seguro de su independencia ahora trastabillar…la verdad es que se lo merecía por desdeñar su relación con Hermione.

Solo te falto nombrar a Malfoy.-el pelinegro se limitó a negarlo.

Creo que la última persona interesada en Hermione Granger sin duda seria Draco Malfoy…eso no quita que sea un buen prospecto.

Ronald solo negó mientras se levantaba…-Tengo que irme, hay pendientes que hacer.

Que estés bien.-miro a su amigo irse molesto por todo aquello de lo cual se enteró en esa mesa…de pronto Harry se preguntó qué sería de ese peli plata, después de la guerra fue como si la tierra de los hubiera tragado.

* * *

Mi hermosa nieta.-Molly tenía entre sus brazos a la pequeña bebe.-Me siento preocupada por tu hermano.

Ginny miraba a su mamá con atención.-Él fue egoísta y tal vez ahora se dio cuenta de que la perdió en verdad.

Siempre desee que ellos se casaran y tuvieran hijos, como tú y Harry.-contesto la mujer de sonrisa cálida.

Lo se mamá, pero en el corazón no se manda y la verdad es que la extraño mucho.-

Creo que todos la extrañamos, lo único que desearía es saber que ella está bien.-dijo Molly.

No ha enviado ningún recado, pero dice Harry que le demos tiempo para que asimile todos los cambios en su vida.-

Él tiene razón hija, además me da pesar que lo esté pasando mal.-

Sabes, creo que ella no quería dejar a Ron.-Molly asintió.-Tu también piensas lo mismo.

Espero que no sea tarde cuando mi hijo se dé cuenta de lo que en verdad siente por Hermione y que ella encuentre quien le haga feliz.

Me da terror pensar que nunca regrese al mundo mágico, no se tal vez se case con un muggle y deje la magia para siempre.-

Molly acostó a su nieta mientras suspiraba hondo.-Hermione es una excelente bruja y tiene un buen juicio, pero no debemos de olvidar su origen…tal vez ella encuentre un buen chico y tome la decisión de llevar una vida común.

Madre de solo escucharlo suena horrible.-

Suena horrible, pero a quien conocerá en el mundo de muggles que no sea un muggle.-la pelirroja asintió, tal vez ese era el destino de su amiga querida.

* * *

Luna miraba encantada las flores del jardín, hacia algunos años que se había casado con Neville Longbottom…-Hola mí querida esposa.

Neville, ¿Cómo te fue?

Muy bien, la clase de pociones creo que fue un éxito como siempre este verano sin duda será placentero.-ella sonriente le miro.-Los niños.

Ellos están dormidos.-contesto luna mientras sus pequeños retoños de escasos meses dormían apaciblemente en la carriola de grandes ruedas.-Tienes cara de preocupación.

No han sabido nada de Hermione y ahora vi a Harry, parece que ella tal vez no regrese al mundo mágico.

Ella regresara.-dijo Luna mientras miraba las flores y se levantaba para tomar una rosa en color rojo.-Hermione es como este capullo de rosa, la vida le dio estas espinas a su alrededor.

En ocasiones su esposo se preguntaba cómo es que ellos siendo tan raros funcionaban tan bien.-Pero es porque así debe de ser para protegerse, ahora ella esta tupida de espinas pero llegara quien las quite una a una y al final será la versión más hermosa florecerá ante los ojos de su amado.

Neville suspiro hondamente, lo cierto es que el también lamentaba que sus amigos terminaran su relación y bueno eran ahora todos adultos…las decisiones que tomamos traen consecuencias y las asumimos como tal.

¿Qué quieres decir?.-Luna miro como en trance, cada vez que ella decía algo era como una profecía y bueno había aprendido a vivir con ello.

Ella regresara de la mano de alguien al mundo mágico.-contesto la rubia mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a su esposo.-Tengo hambre, comemos.

Neville asintió como niño, empujo la carriola para entrar a la casa.

Dr. Granger no tenemos a ningún paciente hasta dentro de una hora.-

Gracias Melanie.-contesto Wellece mientras seguía de largo para el consultorio de su esposa quien tecleaba en el computador.

¿Estas ocupada?-

Solo estaba haciendo un expediente, pero dime.-contesto Mónica mientras seguía en lo suyo.

Me preocupa Hermione.-soltó sin más mientras su esposa quien parecía pasar por la misma situación dejo el teclado.

Yo me siento igual que tú, no sé qué hacer con mi hija y aunque ella diga que está bien la verdad es que me aterrara verla tan sola.

Me hubiese gustado ahí para darle un golpe a ese pelirrojo.-su esposa rio, ambos eran completamente pacifistas y dudaba mucho que si pelearan se hicieran daño.-Tal vez reclamarle por hacerle perder tantos años.

Pero tú sabes que nosotros no podemos hacer nada, nuestra hija a pesar de nosotros aun verla como una niña ya es adulta.

Quiero que ella encuentre a un hombre que la quiera y tenga una familia.-Mónica sonrió.-He pensado que tal vez ella se quede aquí en el mundo normal.

Me daría lástima que todo lo que sacrifico para convertirse en una bruja se pierda…no creo que ella encuentre un hombre lo suficientemente bueno aquí.-

He pensado lo mismo, solo tengo fe en que ella sea feliz con lo que ahora haga y bueno tal vez un pelirrojo se aparezca pronto pidiendo perdón para ser bateado.

La miraba asesina del Sr. Granger hizo reír a Mónica y la verdad es que dudaba mucho que eso pasara.

* * *

Draco estaba mirando la gente caminar por la calle y de pronto el recuerdo de unos ojos castaños le trajeron a la realidad.

Desde cuando esa chica se estaba haciendo tan presente en su vida y es que si apenas compartieron algunos minutos juntos para que se sintiera algo intranquilo.

No podría negar que había sido en verdad una terrible persona con ella y en varias ocasiones le hizo llorar, pero que podría hacer un joven títere en las manos de unos padres consumidos en el miedo que ejercía sobre ellos Voldemort.

Ahora mismo estaba tratando de recuperar la vida que tal vez siempre deseo tener, la tranquilidad de no ser señalado por toda la comunidad mágica.

No podría negar que lo llevaba lo bastante bien y el mundo muggle le correspondía como el siempre deseo…con indiferencia, para todas las personas allá fuera él no era nada especial o diferente.

Incluso sus empleados le tenían aprecio, cuando él desde pequeño el único aprecio que tuvo fue el de su madre una mujer sumisa que hizo todo aquello que pudo por defenderlo.

Pero también no podría hacer más, le agradecía el hecho de huir los tres después de que Harry Potter despertara y a pesar de ser llamados traidores esto ahora les daba una segunda opción de vida.

Aunque literalmente fue simple vivir sin pasado al mismo tiempo era agobiante tener que dejar todo aquello que siempre creíste tan tuyo.

Hermione Granger vino a mover todo aquello que él deseaba tener olvidado o simplemente en una esquina sin recordarlo con frecuencia.

Se preguntaba porque la leona de grynffindor la bruja más prominente de su generación ahora vivía en el mundo muggle, si ella era vanagloriada en el mundo mágico.

Y no era para menos, era una excelente estratega y todo apuntaba a que se casaría con el pobretón de Ronald Weasley…de solo pensarlo le daba repulsión.

La verdad es que ese chico no era para nada de su agrado, era simplemente como selección natural y bueno él no era parte de su mundo.

Suspiro hondamente, recordando a Hermione Granger y sus ojos de sorpresa al mismo tiempo de temor…quien diría que esa chica tan insignificante en su pasado ahora mismo estaba en sus pensamientos.

Ella era lo bastante hermosa, con sus pecas adornando sutilmente la nariz y mejillas, su piel que seguramente era tersa…no sabía en qué momento él estuvo escudriñándole a fondo.

Pero si era una mujer atractiva físicamente, a pesar de desear ocultar sus curvas estas simplemente salían…un trasero respingón y un cuerpo menudo con los pechos perfectos.

Se preguntaba si estas cabrían en su mano, respiro hondamente y es que ella era además de todo lo físico…tan inteligente que le convertía en una bruja perfecta.

Si era perfecta en todos los sentidos, porque nada mejor que una mujer inteligente y culta…se sentía ridículo creándose todo un mundo en su cabeza.

De algo casi seguro, que jamás la volvería ver si el no decidía topársela de nuevo.

La puerta sonó un par de veces haciendo que el girara su silla, era el tiempo exacto para ponerse a trabajar y dejar de pensar en su castaña de rizos rebeldes…ahora sedosos.

Su castaña…se rio por lo inverosímil de su frase.

* * *

Patrick envolvía el libro al fin terminado.-Te dejare esta caja para el cliente, me dijo que vendría alrededor de las 6:30.

Hermione escucho con atención a su ahora jefe, solo que ella recordó que salía a las 6 de la tarde y la verdad es que no tenía nada que hacer especialmente.

Sé que sales más temprano, pero tengo mi cita médica a las 5 de la tarde, me podrías hacer el favor de esperarlo.

No se preocupe yo lo espero.-contesto ella amable.

Gracias, la verdad es que me quitas un peso de encima y bueno mi cita médica es muy importante.

La salud siempre será prioridad.-dijo Hermione mientras seguía limpiando los estantes de los libros.

Si es verdad, sin salud no tenemos nada.-contesto Patrick sonriente mientras dejaba la caja en la mesa de descanso.

La tan ansiada hora llego y ella estaba por demás ansiosa de ver que decía el libro, aun se preguntaba cómo es que había llegado hasta esa librería.

Todo era muy raro y ella bueno era curiosa, además de eso bruja…con paciencia le dijo adiós a su jefe quien le entrego su llave para entrar y salir del lugar.

Suspiro hondamente cuando miro la caja con un gran listón negro y una nota perfectamente acomodada, justo ahora que tenía más ansias de saber que decía no podía.

Se dio por vencida al instante pero…miro la caja un rato y después simplemente lo dejo por la paz…así que se fue al mostrador por cualquier venta.

El tiempo pasó sin pena ni gloria, había vendido algunos libros para estudiantes de medicina y bueno uno que otro cuento que por su recomendación fueron vendidos a mamás ansiosas de entretenimiento para sus pequeños.

Lo cierto es que estaba algo aburrida y ansiaba irse a casa para tal vez dormir más temprano, era viernes y miraba a las parejas jóvenes pasar por la cera tomados de la mano.

Suspiro hondamente y se preguntó si es que ella conociera a una persona quien le amara como ella lo haría…tal vez ahora sería más fácil estando como una simple muggle…

Pronto recordó el libro y camino con cuidado para ver el paquete nuevamente…sus manos temblorosas lo tomaron y estaba por romper todas las normas una vez más, tal vez meterse en problemas…pero…

El timbre de la puerta sonó y ella dio un brinco por el susto.-Patrick he venido por mi libro.

La voz se le hizo conocida y bueno respiro con resignación tomando la fina caja de madera entre sus manos…-Enseguida voy.

Ella ni siquiera miro al hombre que tenía frente.-El señor Patrick me indico que le entregara el paquete.-la castaña levanto la vista y se quedó ahí sin habla.

De todos los lugares en el mundo, jamás pensé encontrarte aquí Granger.-dijo Draco mirándola con atención mientras ella solo se quedaba en blanco.

* * *

Al fin termine y nuevamente comenzamos con las apariciones completamente casuales, esto se ira como hilo de media…veremos que harán ahora que ellos coinciden una vez mas en la vida.

El tiempo, la distancia y el destino…creo que siempre van de la mano…tal vez exista un plan confabulado para Hermione.

Muchas gracias por comentar la historia, me sentía un poco ansiosa por subir algo nuevo sin embargo trato de darle lo mejor de mí…ojala que me sigan acompañando en esta historia.

Aquí abajo contesto sus reviews:

Cris James.-Sabes es cierto, pueden vivir entre dos mundos total literalmente les separa una chimenea por así decirlo…es simplemente adaptarse a lo que está sucediendo en tu vida y entiendo perfecto a Hermione, ahora desea estar con sus padres cerca solo ser una chica normal…lo especial lo lleva dentro de su corazón...veremos cómo es que Draco encaja en todo esto…gracias por tu comentario y espero leerte pronto…saludos.

Anmoncer1708.-Que gusto leer tus comentarios, siempre me haces reír un buen y efectivamente Ronald solo paso de largo en la vida de la castaña siento que el personaje hubiese tenido más valor si la personalidad fuera más arrojada con empuje pero era tan soso que daba flojera y ahora se marchó.

Yo también quisiera un bolso así donde reduzca todo y en especial cuando sale uno de viaje porque luego quieres llevar más ropa…no ha sido fácil reiniciar una vida solo es paso a pasito porque la costumbre de estar con la otra persona es algo complicado de ir dejando.

Definitivamente al terminar la guerra, revalorar las cosas y reiniciar todo hace que deseemos los mejor a las personas que queremos…ahora son adultos independientes que maduraron por diferentes circunstancias pero veremos qué sucederá más adelante…gracias por acompañarme nuevamente te mando un mega abrazo.

Yuzmariz.-Era como ver un Hittler en el mundo mágico, siento que deben de simplemente disfrutar la vida que tienen y olvidarse de un pasado que dejo mucho dolor…sin embargo las personas solemos ser rencorosas sin sentido y veremos que sucede en la vida de Hermione ahora que Draco solo hizo las pases al fin con ella…te mando un abrazo.


	5. Libros

**CAPITULO 5**

 **LIBROS**

Hermione estaba sorprendida y al mismo tiempo contrariada, desde cuándo es que Draco Malfoy se había convertido en un hombre tan atractivo.

El aroma a menta combinado con su fuerte perfume era una mezcla que le alborotaba las hormonas, si con su cabello perfectamente peinado y su traje a medida que le delineaba tan bien que le cortaba la respiración.

Era literalmente un modelo de pasarela que además de todo esto era amable con ella…pareciera que era otra persona.

Draco noto el rubor en las mejillas de Granger y la verdad es que sintió honrado por primera vez en su vida al notar que él podría hacer esto a una hermosa mujer como ella.

La verdad es que me sorprende verte aquí, sé que te gustan mucho los libros pero alguien con tu capacidad intelectual me sorprende.-

Hermione se ruborizo aún más, él estaba dándole un cumplido…su corazón latía apresuradamente y esto en verdad que era raro…trato de respirar con normalidad.

Pero los fríos ojos grises de Draco Malfoy, junto con su aroma y la calidez de su mano sobre la suya eran mucho por manejar.

Ella reacciono ante esto último, la mano de Draco descansaba sobre la suya irradiando un calor íntimo y sofocante que le hacía temblar pues estaba nerviosa.

Pronto retiro su mano, sacando de su ensoñación a ambos.-Yo…bueno…creo que es tuyo.-al fin pudo articular algunas palabras.

Gracias.-dijo el mirando la caja con un listón de seda negro…era lo bastante suave como la piel de ella.

Bueno pues veamos.-fingió de pronto que abriría la caja perfectamente tallada en madera y de pronto seso…algo vino a su mente.-Creo que mejor lo abriré en mi casa.

Hermione no pudo ocultar su decepción y el noto como sus labios se apretaron un poco, ella estaba ansiosa de saber que contenía el antiguo libro en latín.

Le das las gracias a Patrick de mi parte por favor y pronto le traeré otro libro.-dijo sin más dándose la vuelta.

Si claro.-escucho la voz baja de Hermione que solo vio como un libro pasaba de largo frente a ella y bueno tenía muchas preguntas por hacerle a Draco.

Granger, me gustaría que me acompañaras a cenar…solo desayune un sándwich y muero de hambre.-soltó el peli plata sorprendiéndose por la pregunta.

Ella se quedó estática ante lo que él decía…-¿Me estas invitando a salir?

Draco le miro con atención, era raro pero sonaba como era.-Solo a cenar, tengo hambre y es tarde…además podrías ver el libro.

Hermione siempre había sido lista y bueno era una tetra bastante notoria, tal vez no caería esta vez.

El peli plata se sintió descubierto de pronto.-Bueno la verdad es que no tuve un gran día y pensaba cenar solo en casa, pero siempre es bueno tener compañía.

Hermione solo sonriente asintió.-Aceptare, pero primero debo de cerrar la tienda.

Draco solo salió y después la miro cerrar la puerta para poner la llave, pero cuando intento jalar la cortina metálica fue casi imposible.

Déjame ayudarte.-dijo el mientras bajaba la cortina sin mucho esfuerzo y ella pudo ver más allá de lo que anteriormente notara…él tenía un trasero digno.

Se sintió de pronto acalorada a pesar del frio que comenzaba a amenazar en hacerse presente, se inclinó para colocar los candados.-Listo.

Bueno vamos.- la castaña miro el auto mercedes negro, un auto lujoso para un tipo como Malfoy…no estaba del todo segura en subir para ser honesta.-No te hare nada.

Lo se.-contesto ella tratando de fingir tranquilidad, subió al auto y solo respiro un par de veces para estar tranquila.

Draco se acomodó el saco y subió a su auto aun con el libro en la mano.- ¿Podrías sostenerlo?

Si.-dijo la castaña mientras tomaba el libro y la causa de que ellos ahora fueran a cenar, de pronto Hermione fue consiente de una cosa.

Draco además de ser increíblemente atractivo desde hacía pocos días, era un tipo de dinero y seguramente le llevaría a uno de esos lujosos lugares donde ella no encajaba.

Se sintió tan insegura y más con la ropa que llevaba, un viejo vestido negro que le quedaba un poco holgado, sumándole sus viejas medias negras y bueno las únicas botas que tenía…su abrigo de hacia mil temporadas atrás y esa boina.

Ponte el cinturón.-dijo Draco sacándola de sus cavilaciones, mientras ella asentía, se distrajo mirando tocando la suave seda del fino listón…estaba segura de que valía mucho más de lo que ella traía puesto en ropa.

Llegamos.-menciono el peli plata y antes de que ella reaccionara ya le estaba abriendo la puerta caballerosamente…su aroma le tenía un tanto distraída.

Le extendió la mano y ella con nerviosismo la acepto.-Gracias.-contesto mientras salía del auto con el libro y su bolsa.

Caminaron hacia una cafetería lo bastante más común que ella pudiese imaginar, era todo como de los años 50´s y unos sillones que parecían darle privacidad a la conversación ajena.

El abrió la puerta y entro detrás de ella para caminar hacia el lado izquierdo, tomaron asiento en los cómodos sillones de cuero negro y se miraron de frente.

Hazme el honor.-dijo el sin expresión alguna mientras la castaña le miro a los ojos grises y asintió, respiro hondamente para abrir al fin la caja y por sacar con sumo cuidado el libro de preciosas letras doradas en latín…Alquimia y magia.

Se había preguntado por semanas cuál sería su contenido y al fin lo sabría.

Draco la miraba con gusto, tenía unos bellos ojos marrones demasiados expresivos y tupidos por unas pestañas largas…había pecas en su nariz, mejillas que contrastaban con su piel cremosa.

Sus manos eran pequeñas de finos dedos y unas perfectas uñas, el cabello lo llevaba en bucles sedosos, seguramente suaves al tacto.

Su boca era de un ligero color melocotón y su nariz afilada que daba el equilibrio perfecto con el contorno de su bello rostro.

Pronto una mujer de escote pronunciado y mandil negro le miro de manera vulgar.- ¿Qué deseas ordenar guapo?

Hermione la miro con incomodidad, la verdad es que era una mujer demasiado extraña y con el frio que hacia afuera se preguntaba cómo es que usaba esa minifalda…ese escote.

Pescado, patatas y ensalada…una coca.-contesto Draco incomodo por el coqueteo de la mujer.

¿Y tú?-miro de manera despectiva a Hermione que de pronto se sintió amedrentada por le exhibicionista esa, le hizo sentirse incomoda.

Draco lo noto de inmediato, sus ojos antes alegres ahora estaban angustiados…coloco su mano sobre la de ella sacando a la castaña de su incomodidad.-Que sean dos platillos por favor.

La mujer con cara de molestia se contoneo hacia la cocina.-Gracias.-dijo Hermione sorprendida por el acto del peli plata, que retiro su cálida mano logrando que ella pensara en decirle que no la quitara.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos donde ella al fin pudo leer en silencio el libro, Draco la miraba en silencio y bueno entendía dos cosas…ella le gustaba más de lo que pudiera decir y otra es que ambos estaban solteros.

Que te ha parecido, lo que has leído.-ella pronto sonriente le explico.

Bueno creo que esta es una joya de hace varios siglos, habla de cómo hacer pociones para sanar las viejas enfermedades y de los beneficios principales de cada planta a lo que poco que he leído…creo que es un libro de verdadero valor.-contesto Hermione con las mejillas arreboladas.

Creo que si.-contesto el sin dejar de mirarla.

¿Cómo lo conseguiste?-el respiro hondamente y es que la explicaciones en ocasiones no le gustaban demasiado.

Después de la guerra y antes de los juicios la mansión fue saqueada, muchas cosas desaparecieron dentro de ellos libros de valor histórico.

Hermione le miraba con atención y no negaba que el haber tenido un apellido de tantos siglos en la magia como los Malfoy les diera poder de muchas formas.

Cuando regresamos después de que mis padres y yo huimos de Voldemort tratamos de refugiarnos ahí, pero todo fue incendiado…-el solo recordarlo le provocaba pesar.-mi madre había salvado muchas cosas en una casa que desconoce el ministerio es de su propiedad y dentro de eso guardo la mayor parte de los libros, después recuperamos algunos otros con daños.

¿Cómo es que diste con Patrick estos libros tan especiales?-

El desconoce muchas cosas y bueno no pregunta tantas otras, es un tipo listo pero el solo hace su trabajo.-contesto Draco seguro de lo que decía.

¿No es mago?-el peli plata negó mientras la mujer llegaba con los platillos y se retiraba rápido.- ¿Cómo cuantos libros son?

Draco miro su platillo y la verdad es que se veía apetitoso.-No los he contado aun, provecho.

Ella guardo el libro y miro el plato servido, la verdad es que tenía hambre…así que llevo el primer bocado a su boca, estaba bueno.

Me dirás que haces aquí.-dijo el peli plata mientras ella tomaba un sorbo de su soda.

Cambio de aires.-contesto sin más.

Te hacia casada, tal vez con hijos.-comento el mientras la castaña sentía que el apetito se le iba, que era exactamente lo que él quería saber…pero bueno estaba siendo magnánimo prestándole su libro antiguo y siendo amable.

Pareces otra persona, ya no eres como antes.-

Crecí en una familia muy diferente a la tuya, nunca tuve lo que aquí se dice como calor de hogar…-ella comprendía esa parte, siempre le miraba aterrado de su padre.-mi padre era demasiado severo conmigo.

Siempre me pregunte porque le tenías tanto miedo, digo era tu papá.-él sonrió de lado.

Pues eso creo que no le importaba, cuando llegue a la edad de soportar cruciatos debido a mis errores.-la castaña suspiro pesadamente.-Temes por tu vida.

Hermione sintió pena por él, la verdad es que a pesar de ser cruel con sus palabras en muchas ocasiones miro por muchos años dolor en sus ojos y pesar en las acciones que tenía que hacer por obligación.

Todos sufrimos con la guerra.-contesto ella.

Otros más, aquellos que perdieron a un ser querido y bueno cuando supe que no estaría más la tía Bellatrix honestamente me alegre.-de solo escuchar su nombre Hermione tenía miedo.

Ella ya no está, nadie te hará daño.-dijo Draco mientras su mano tomaba la suya para darle un ligero apretón, era raro que ese chico la estuviera…confortando con palabras dulces.

¿Quién eres tú?-el solo sonrió mientras la castaña sentía como el corazón le latía desbocado y es que verle así siendo solo un hombre más.

Draco Black a tus pies.-contesto el amable.

Black…-ella le miro con duda mientras el peli plata bebía soda.-Claro tu eres el dueño de Inmobiliarias Black's…ahora entiendo.

Me has descubierto.-dijo el fingiendo redención con los brazos alzados logrando que ella riera de buena gana, esto era raro pero a la vez agradable.

¿Eres feliz aquí en el mundo muggle?-Draco suspiro mientras ella le miraba con atención.

Tengo una vida, pasó desapercibido por los demás y bueno hasta me siento bien con el agradecimiento de los empleados…digamos que es una vida mejor que la que tendría en el mundo mágico.

Lo comprendo.-contesto ella.

Al fin me dirás la verdad, digo yo estoy siendo honesto.-Hermione lo miro con duda, pero era cierto.

Bueno pues es tan simple como que no hay nada que me detuviera en el mundo mágico y quiero comenzar una nueva vida…es todo.-bien lo había dicho como sonaba de manera tan simple.

Draco comprendió lo que ella decía, su relación con el odioso Weasley simplemente se había terminado y bueno no sabía porque eso en verdad le daba gusto.

¿Y tú tienes hijos?-Malfoy negó mientras ella le sonreía pues casi se ahogaba con la soda.-Lo siento.

Casi muero de la impresión, aun no tengo hijos y es que si tengo planes a futuro pero ya que encuentre a la mujer indicada.

Hermione se ruborizo levemente y tomo la caja del libro nuevamente para no ser tan obvia, se sintió mal porque estaba pensando como una adolescente hormonal.

Digo no era cualquier otra persona, era una de las personas más odiadas del mundo mágico y tal vez ella estaba pensando en algo por completo loco.

¿Café?-pregunto la mujer mirando al peli plata, Hermione se preguntó cómo es que ella no se daba cuenta de que Draco tenía compañía.

Hermione deseas algo más.-

Te por favor.-contesto ella mientras miraba con atención a Draco quien solo decía lo mismo y la mujer desaparecía.

Este libro en verdad es muy interesante y da muchas notas que servirían para hacer muchas pociones.-menciono ella leyendo el libro.

Draco se preguntó cómo sería estar con una mujer como ella, inteligente y al mismo tiempo una chica tierna…miro de pronto sus manos blancas recordando el pésimo lastre que cargaba a espaldas.

Era imposible que una chica como ella pensara en el como un tipo normal, el solo deseaba ser Draco Black ya no le interesaba para nada ser un Malfoy.

Hermione miro de reojo al peli plata, parecía que estaba luchando con sus pensamientos y es que era lógico, tal vez su ahora cercanía le estaba haciendo meditar después de que fuera un mortifago.

¿Por qué no fuiste medimaga?-ella le miro con atención y es que en ocasiones se preguntaba lo mismo.

Bueno, para serte honesta me gusta más la literatura y no dudo que fuera una buena medimaga, pero no era del todo de mi agrado.

Draco asintió mientras él te llegaba acompañado de un trozo de pastel de chocolate que él no pidió.-Señorita yo no ordene esto.

Es cortesía de la casa.-contesto la mujer melosa mientras la castaña le miro fríamente.

No queremos cortesías de la casa, retírelo por favor.-dijo Hermione haciendo que la mujer se apenara y Draco solo riera un poco.

Eso fue sorprendente.-contesto el mientras la castaña de pronto se sentía bien.

No se cómo toleras esta clase de insinuaciones de parte de esas mujeres que son tan…tan…-

Simples.-ella estaba por decir vulgares, pero simples estaba bien.-Solo ignoro las cosas y tomo en consideración la compañía que vale la pena.

Hermione de verdad que estaba confundida con todo lo que estaba sucediendo esa noche con ese nuevo tipo llamado Draco Black.

Bueno pues creo que está haciéndose más tarde y yo me siento un poco cansada.-dijo ella mientras cerraba el libro.

Mañana no creo que trabajes o si.-ella negó.-Podrías quedarte con el libro y cuando no lo necesites me lo entregas.

Los ojos de Hermione fueron de una alegría absurda para Draco, ¿Quién? desearía pasarse un fin de semana con libro de hacía varios siglos atrás.

Eso sería algo fabuloso.-pronto ella se dio cuenta de una sola cosa, no tendría manera de hacer pociones ni mucho menos experimentar con el libro.-Pero no podría trabajar con él, necesitaría materiales y estos solo están.

En el mundo mágico.-dijo Draco mientras ella asentía y al fin suspiraba con desanimo, el pronto se dio cuenta de que tenía la suerte de su lado.

Tal vez sería bateado al instante, pero la verdad es que su fin de semana se iba en ir a trabajar al despacho sobre las otras empresas, leer los periódicos del mundo mágico y visitar a su madre para recordar los buenos tiempos.

Hacía tiempo que no salía con nadie en particular, conocía por su puesto a una que otra mujer muggle pero en serio nada…quien lo diría el relacionándose con mujeres del otro mundo de los muggles o sangre sucias.

Tomo de su café, la calidad era pésima para ser sincero pero al menos era caliente para el estómago.-No sé si te parezca mal lo que te diré.-Hermione le miro con duda.

Bueno he pensado que podrías ir a la casa a trabajar en mi laboratorio y experimentar.-dijo sin más.

¿Tienes un laboratorio?-dijo ella con total sorpresa mientras el solo asentía sin afán.-Vaya que eres una caja de sorpresas.

Algo así.-contesto simplón.

Hermione estaba de verdad interesada, pero algo dentro de ella casi invisible le decía que no era lo correcto…tal vez el nuevo Draco estaría más adaptado a la vida muggle pero para ser honesta no estaba del todo segura para confiar tanto el.

Sentía como si estuviera traicionado a muchas personas, a pesar de que no era así y bueno ella siempre se caracterizaba por ser una mujer razonable…aunque él seguía siendo Draco Malfoy y eso a pesar de todo lo bueno que sucediera ahora, era un lastre.

Creo que no podría.-contesto con honestidad mientras el peli plata entiendo de pronto que todo estaba siendo demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Aunque el fuera una buena persona o alguien diferente, su apellido Malfoy, inexistente marca tenebrosa le seguirían toda su vida.

No podría juzgarla, no tendría porque hasta ahora ella estaba siendo demasiado amable con él y bueno en el pasado le había hecho demasiado daño como para solo olvidarlo por unos días de buenas intenciones.

Pero eso no quería decir que no sintiera un nudo en el estómago, el rechazo que estaba viviendo le hacía doler algo más que no deseaba darle nombre.

Está bien, cuando termines de leer el libro solo me avisas y paso por el con Patrick…-ella por un momento se sintió como una malagradecida.

Draco no le quiso dar más vueltas al asunto en su cabeza, así que solo pidió la cuenta y la mujer en cuestión apareció en minutos con el dato.

Pago con unos billetes y se levantó.-Te acerco a tu casa.

No es necesario, yo puedo tomar el tren y bueno.-

Lo siento, pero el libro que llevas vale mucho como para que viaje en tren.-ella se sintió de pronto ofendida, pero la verdad es que era completamente cierto…un buen argumento.

Está bien.-contesto saliendo del lugar para ser recibida por el frio Londres atrayéndola a la realidad, entro al auto y se puso el cinturón.

Draco lo encendió.-Me podrías decir donde es para no perderme.-ella noto un poco de pena en su voz y la verdad es que se sintió terrible, le explico por dónde ir.

El silencio entre ellos se hizo eterno, la castaña no pudo concentrarse en nada más que en ver a la gente pasar…que curioso era el mundo.

Alguien moría y para sus familiares todo era un caos, desolación pero la vida seguía…alguien nacía y todo era alegría, bendiciones y amor…pero donde estaban las personas que intentaban rehacer su vida…los que estaban a mitad de los dos sentimientos.

Al fin se detuvo el auto sacándola de sus pensamientos.-Hemos llegado.

¿Estas molesto conmigo?.-dijo ella intuitiva, el peli plata la miro con desconcierto.

No.-contesto secamente.

No te creo.-repelió Hermione mientras el suspiraba hondamente para decir lo que estaba sintiendo.

Es solo que aún me siento juzgado y bueno, creo que es imposible tratar de ser una mejor persona porque siempre seré un Malfoy.-contesto con pesar mientras apretaba el volante.-Aun para ti sigo siendo Draco Malfoy.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que era cierto, en ella aun existía esa duda y es que era complicado cuando su relación anterior había sido tan ríspida.

Pero como ser sincera con un perdón a medias, bien si ambos estaban en el mundo normal tratando de rehacer su vida, mínimo tendrían que ser honestos.

El hecho de que el externa la forma en que estaba sintiéndose era un gran avance y más cuando había sido criado para no mostrar nada de emociones.

Su estómago se contrajo, ella era injusta con Draco quien solo había sido amable hasta el momento…se avergonzó de sí misma.-Lo siento, lo siento yo no deseaba hacerte sentir mal.-ella sonriente le apretó la mano y el solo no pudo resistirlo más.

Se acercó a ella lentamente, como tanteando el terreno y la miro a los ojos para que su mano tibia acariciara su mejilla…Hermione sintió como su corazón latía con prisa y el aroma intenso de la menta le abrumo un tanto.

Y no supo en que instante paso…pero sucedió…los labios de Draco estaban sobre los suyos moviéndose lentamente y eso…le gustaba mucho.

* * *

Me encanta como se dan las cosas, sin presiones ni mucho menos prisa…todo de manera espontánea pero sencillo.

Así que a nuestro Draco (ya lo considero como tal) solo está tomando las emociones como vienen y asimilándolos conforme las situaciones, es decir se deja llevar.

Creo que nos emocionamos con este beso tan necesario en la vida de ambos y esperando que el amor despierte.

Bueno aquí en México descansamos el Lunes así que hasta el martes podré subir capitulo…gracias por seguirme con esta historia.

Aquí les contesto los reviews:

Seremoon.-Hola que gusto saber de ti y bueno tratare de que cada uno sea feliz aunque no tengo idea de que suceda más adelante porque literal voy al día con la historia…solo que veremos qué pasa con todo esto…mientras ellos están acercándose poquito a poco…te mando saludos.

Cris James.-Pues sorpresas está pasando, en ocasiones solo seguimos el momento y creo que ambos están pasando por algo así…veamos cómo se dan las cosas y de pronto el sol brilla para todos…saluditos.

Anmoncer1708.-Los meses van corriendo y a pesar de que el tiempo sana todo Hermione solo se vivirá su día a día y bueno con las oportunidades en la puerta, el corazón latiendo fuerte…veamos cómo se da todo en un ambiente distinto, con gente nueva y ganas de vivir. Ron por su parte tratando de crearse un mundo, pero como hizo todo de manera arrebatada siento que tardara en asimilar cómo manejar su libertad…a mi también me gusta la de Luna y Neville son perfectos a pesar de que ellos no terminan juntos en los libros acá podemos leer otra realidad…gracias por comentar y espero que te guste el capítulo, te mando un abrazo.

Yusmariz.-En ocasiones la gente no somos conscientes de que nuestras parejas también levantan pasiones como nosotros y bueno el hecho de que Hermione este en otro lugar mejora sus posibilidades a pesar de que no esté buscando nada…sin embargo ahora solo están caminando por el sendero del destino…saluditos.

Isabel Rosas.-Besos para ti también y me siento ansiosa de lo que estará pasando para ambos…no sé cómo asimilara Hermione el que Draco esté viviendo sus emociones ahora…saludos.


	6. Segunda Oportunidad

**CAPITULO 6**

 **SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD**

El exquisito aroma a vainilla hizo que el peli plata se sintiera en verdad tranquilo y feliz…después de tanto tiempo se sentía feliz…sus labios se movieron lentamente sobre los de Hermione quien simplemente se dejó envolver en el aura que ambos habían creado.

Ella solo cerró los ojos para disfrutar el momento tan especial que estaban viviendo y de pronto su respiración agitada les hizo separarse.

Draco tomaba su rostro con sus cálidas manos y se atrevió a besarle suavemente en los terciopelados labios…la verdad es que el sabor de manzanilla era increíblemente excitante.

Era extrañamente cálido todas estas sensaciones prohibidas que ambos estaban viviendo ahora mismo y bueno termino el beso con sus frentes pegadas.

La castaña solo sonriente se quedó ahí por algunos segundos que para ella fueron eternos….-Dios.-dijo quedamente con un profundo suspiro ante el perfecto momento.

Draco no deseaba soltarla y ella no quería que lo hiciera pero…se miraron a los ojos…ambos ruborizados intensamente y al fin pudieron reír.

Eran como dos niños haciendo una travesura y la verdad es que fueron felices por esos instantes…al fin se soltaron y se calmaron un poco.

Perdóname Hermione.-ella miro en sus ojos sinceridad, la verdad es que no entendía por qué le pedía perdón y no resistió acariciarle la mejilla.

¿Por qué?-dijo mirándole.

Por haber sido un cretino contigo todos los años en Hogwarts, mi vida no fue fácil y honestamente nunca te odie…la verdad es que no tengo justificación, pero.

No es necesario, yo nunca te odie tampoco y siempre entendí que eras así porque tu padre te obligaba…ahora es todo diferente.

El asintió cerrando los ojos para acariciar la mano suave y reconfortante de Hermione en su mejilla…era esto en verdad realidad o un maldito idílico sueño.-Gracias.

Hermione suspiro, a pesar de que tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados deseaba disfrutar el momento y no pensar más.-No hay porque agradecer…-ella suspiro hondamente.

Bien.-dijo Draco sintiéndose demasiado nervioso después de ese beso perfecto que robo a la castaña

Leeré el libro y creo que lo ideal es que pueda crear algunas pociones.- el peli plata sonrió complacido y es que no esperaba menos de la mujer más inteligente que hubiese conocido…ella en verdad era especial.

Pues el laboratorio está a tus pies y creo que podrías ayudarme con unas cuantas pociones que aún no me salen del todo bien.

¿En serio?-el asintió ante la cara de sorpresa de la castaña.-Hasta donde recuerdo se te daba muy bien hacer pociones.

Bueno, pues he estado creando algunas nuevas y creo que me faltan solo detalles minúsculos para que cumplan con lo que necesito.

¿Qué harás con las pociones?-

Aun mantengo un lazo de amistad con Zabini y bueno él tiene una empresa que vende pociones a San Mungo.-ella se sorprendió por eso.

Eres un estuche de monerías Draco.-el sonrió al escuchar solo su nombre y le acaricio la mejilla para acercarse a ella besándole los labios.

Hermione solo se dejó hacer y después de unos besos más unas risitas era tiempo de irse.-Yo me lo pase bien.

Gracias por tu agradable compañía…yo estoy en verdad…no sé qué decir.-ella se ruborizo también, se habían besado y bueno estaban cómodos el uno con el otro.-Somos adultos y tal vez me estoy aventado al vacío.

Como decirlo, se preguntaba el peli plata en verdad era difícil porque nada era planeado…solo había pasado.-Pero me gusta esta Hermione muggle.

La castaña se quedó sin habla para después solo suspirar hondamente, quien diría que ella había pasado por todo esto…-Y a mí me encanta este Draco muggle.

Bueno que te parece si mañana nos vemos por la tarde y me dices que ocuparemos.-

Estaría bien.-contesto ella mientras el asentía para salir del auto, el frio calaba en los huesos y se apresuró para abrir la puerta.

La castaña le tomo la mano para salir del lujoso coche y bueno la realidad volvió a su mente, pero estaba contenta por los acontecimientos sucedidos.

Es una zona bastante buena.-dijo Draco mientras le acompañaba hasta la entrada del edificio.-aunque creo que necesita un poco más de seguridad.

Tal vez, pero es bastante cómodo y céntrico.-contesto ella.-Bueno gracias por la cena, el libro y ansió que mañana llegue para experimentar.

Draco metió sus bolsas a su abrigo y es que no sabía qué hacer con lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, claro además de alegría, felicidad y paz…mucha paz.

Pasare por ti como a las 2 estará bien.-ella asintió era una buena hora, tendrían toda la tarde para hacer las pociones y el domingo se podrían quedar en reposo total.

Claro.-contesto sin más la castaña mientras ella solo le miraba ansioso y pronto se acercó para mirarla más de cerca.

Buenas noches.-le beso nuevamente los labios que ahora estaban siendo demasiado adictivos para el…-Qué descanses.

Tu también…con cuidado Draco.-

Gracias Hermione.-dijo el peli plata mirándole entrar al edificio y el camino hacia el auto con un largo suspiro se quedó ahí sentado esperando…en verdad que esto era la realidad y le gustaba mucho.

Si no podría negar que la aparición de la bruja más fuerte de su generación le puso nervioso al principio…pero ahora todo era diferente…muy diferente.

No había sido nada planeado, solo salieron las cosas de manera natural y lo cierto es que estaba exultante de alegría como nunca antes…pero lo extraño es que tenía mucha paz…después de tanto sufrimiento, soledad y reproche a su miserable pasado…ahora parecía que todo se había esfumado…él estaba en paz.

Miro al departamento y vio las luces encendidas…era hora de irse a casa para acomodar todo para un fin de semana tentador.

Hermione cerró la puerta de su departamento y se dio cuenta de una cosa…ella estaba feliz de lo sucedido…tan feliz que su corazón parecía se le saldría del pecho y eso le hizo suspirar hondamente.

Era una romántica y él era tan guapo, tan cálido, tan real, tan elegante, tan…tan…encantador…-Soy una tremenda tonta…pero soy la tonta más feliz.

* * *

La mañana siguiente llego con prisa para la castaña quien se miraba en el espejo era como si la mujer que estaba dormida de pronto reviviera.

Sus ojos brillaban y se tenía alegría en su rostro, hacia tantos meses atrás que estaba pálida, deslucida y triste…pero ahora era todo completamente diferente.

Pero con todo esto sucediéndole, aun se preguntaba si era lo correcto…ellos habían tenido un pasado doloroso que les marco…solo que ahora cada uno estaba luchando por ser una mejor versión de sí mismo.

Lo cierto es que estaba en paz al escuchar de sus labios que jamás le odio, tal vez si esos prejuicios no existiesen nunca desde pequeños se hubiesen convertido en grandes amigos.

Aunque les pondría en una gran desventaja como le sucedió con aquel pelirrojo que le rompió el corazón sin tanto esfuerzo.

Se miró una vez más en el espejo y asintió satisfecha…iría con su madre a desayunar para charlar de cosas de mujeres.

Draco miraba con satisfacción la casa impecable, los colores claros quedaban muy bien…lo cierto es que casi nunca usaba la casa donde vivía ahora.

La mayor parte de su tiempo lo gastaba en permanecer largas horas en la oficina o en el despacho…comía de acuerdo a las horas que su madre había establecido para floppy y bueno era un alivio en ocasiones cuando tenía mucho trabajo.

El amo desea algo más.-

No, es todo y gracias floppy.-el pequeño elfo de cara rechoncha desapareció.

Camino escaleras abajo para entrar al laboratorio y ver cómo iban sus creaciones que la verdad aun no funcionaban del todo como él deseaba.

Sus manos desaparecieron en sus bolsillos para pensar una vez más en esa chica y sonreír como un perfecto estúpido…si como un estúpido con suerte.

Quien diría que el ahora gustaba de Hermione Granger, un dejo de mal recuerdo le hizo reír…su padre seguramente se revolcaría en la tumba si supiera que tenía muchas buenas intenciones con esa mujer.

Miro el lugar impoluto y asintió, subió las escaleras tenía que trabajar unas horas en el despacho.

* * *

Hola mi amor.-dijo sonriente Mónica mientras besaba en ambas mejillas a su pequeña.

Buen día.-contesto la castaña sonriente mientras se acercaba a ella para ver en que ayudaba.

Siéntate, ya tengo todo listo.-dijo su mamá mientras le servía un poco de jugo.

Todo se ve delicioso.-su mama sonriente la miro y ella se quedó en duda.-¿Qué?.

Dime como se llama.-dijo sin más la mujer de cabellos oscuros mientras ella solo se quedaba sorprendida.-No lo niegues, porque estas reluciente y se nota.

¿A qué te refieres mamá?.

Hija es solo que te veo tan contenta que no puedes ocultarlo y bueno desde hace varios meses estabas como…triste.-la castaña no podría negar el reflejo de esa mañana sus ojos brillaban de alegría.

No se mamá…no sé qué hacer.-contesto ella con pena, pues a pesar de todo lo bueno…el apellido Malfoy no era para nada bienvenido en el mundo mágico.

¿A qué refieres con eso?- dijo preocupada Mónica.

No sé, si es bueno para mi.-contesto con honestidad mientras su mamá tomaba asiento.

Sabes, eso mismo me preguntaba yo de tu padre…-la castaña le miro con sorpresa.-Que curioso verdad.

No entiendo.-dijo con duda la castaña pues su padre era la clase de hombre que deseas conocer para formar una familia…era un tipo trabajador, honesto, responsable, amoroso y buen padre.

Bueno pues tú sabes la historia de tu padre y mía.-

Pero no entiendo, como es que tú te preguntabas si era correcto estar con mi padre.-

Pues es una historia algo extraña es verdad…nosotros como sabes nos conocimos en la universidad, nos enamoramos y nos casamos un año después de graduarnos.

Si así es.-contesto la castaña.

Bueno pues falta un poco más.-contesto ella mirando a su hija mientras tomaba su taza de café para beber.-Cuando lo conocí él era el chico más popular de la universidad y bueno tenía a todas las mujeres encantadas.

¿Mi padre?-

Si aunque te sorprendas es así.-contesto Mónica sonriente.-Él era un tipo atractivo y bueno era agradable, creo que le conocí más de tres novias.

¿En serio?, seguramente tú te sentías mal por eso mamá.-contesto Hermione.

La verdad es que no al principio, pero las cosas cambiaron cuando tu padre se acercó a mí la chica menos popular y atractiva de la universidad…eso si era muy lista.

Hermione rio un poco, no podría negar eso de su mama, hasta parecía más hija de ella que de Wallace Granger.

Tu sabes que cuando mi madre fallecido, tu abuelo era muy severo conmigo y bueno siempre fui una chica tímida, pero Wallace era el único que siempre conversaba conmigo.-dijo Mónica.-Así que cuando tu abuelo falleció él estuvo a mi lado, apoyándome.

Mi padre te acompaño en todo ese proceso.-la mujer de cabellos castaños oscuros asintió.

Yo claramente me enamore, pero para el solo era una amiga y después todo regreso a la normalidad…por aquel entonces un chico un grado superior a mi inicio una amistad conmigo.

Mamá no sabía que habías tenido otro novio.-dijo la castaña sonriente.

Nada de eso, solo era igual que yo de raro y bueno conversábamos en la cafetería…hasta que un día me invito a salir.-

Vaya, parece que estás hablando de otra persona.-dijo sonriente Hermione.

Puedo decir que tuve mis aventuras universitarias, total que tu padre no sé cómo se enteró de que me invito a salir y le dijo que no podría invitar a la mujer de otro hombre.-la castaña se sorprendió más, pues esa palabra decía mucho.

Así que mi padre saco las uñas por ti, suena tan emocionante.-dijo Hermione intrigada.

Nada de eso, solo ahuyento a mi tímido prospecto y bueno yo le deje de hablar por lo mismo mucho tiempo.

¿Te enojaste con él?-Mónica asintió.

Le dije que no era justo que él tuviera mil novias y yo no era nada para el…así que me mantuve al margen porque tu papá no era tan dedicado al estudio como yo…

¿Y qué paso?, ¿cómo es que tú?-

Tu padre se esforzó mucho, asistió a todas las clases y bueno al final yo me arriesgue…nos hicimos novios ahora tu estas aquí y somos una familia.-Mónica suspiro hondamente logrando que su hija sonriera.

Hermione miro a su mama y bueno además de heredar de ella lo inteligente, heredo su timidez…su historia era romántica al mismo tiempo que intrigante.

Quien diría que mi padre era todo un don juan.-dijo la castaña sonriente pues generalmente Wallace era un padre de familia maravillosa y un esposo amoroso.

Se preguntó varias cosas al mismo tiempo… ¿Qué pretendía ella con Draco Malfoy?... ¿Qué quería Draco Malfoy con ella?... ¿Que serían ellos?... ¿Funcionaria?

La mano cálida de su madre le hizo dejar de darle vuelta a sus pensamientos.-No lo pienses tanto, la gente cambia y merece siempre una segunda oportunidad.

Lo se mamá, es solo que tengo miedo a salir lastimada de nuevo y al rechazo de las demás personas.-dijo con pena Hermione.

No debes de darle importancia a la demás gente, a final del día tu cuando llegas a casa solo estas tú.-Hermione sabía que su mama tenía razón, la gente que le quería le aceptaría con sus decisiones.

Además no es que se estuviera casando con Draco o viviendo ya con el…solo habían sido unos cuantos besos y bueno si se sintió bastante bien a su lado.

No podría demeritar el hecho de que el pelirrubio era una persona por completo diferente y era lógico si ahora ni el apellido que su padre tanto tiempo vanaglorio en vida poseía…era Draco Black…solo eso.

Creo que lo conoceré.-al fin la castaña respondió con firmeza.

Está bien hija.-Mónica le sonrió mientras desayunaban al fin.

* * *

Draco se miró al espejo una vez más, hacía mucho que no se sentía tan nervioso por conocer a una chica…bueno aunque esa chica era una mujer muy especial.

Heroína de guerra del mundo mágico, sin duda la mejor bruja de su generación y además de todo eso una mujer valiente.

Suspiro hondamente gustoso con su aspecto, la verdad es que solo vestía en colores oscuros…trato de calmarse y salió hacia el departamento de Hermione Granger.

El solo hecho de recordar sus besos y caricias le ponía la piel de gallina…su dulce aroma a vainilla…la tersura de sus labios y bueno mejor se calmaba antes de aparecerse con ella más duro que una roca.

Hacia algo de tiempo que no tenía una mujer en su cama y la verdad es que lo había pasado simplemente así…sin pensar en nada más que solo sexo.

Pero con ella sabía que no era algo sin sentido, ahora mismo se preguntaba qué era lo que buscaba para ellos dos…lo primero que tenía en contra para una relación con ella, era el odio que se ganaron a pulso los Malfoy en el mundo mágico.

Si claro aunque el fuera lo suficientemente bueno, nada cambiaría el hecho de ser hijo de Lucius Malfoy fiel seguidor de Voldemort.

Y aunque ambos estuvieran muertos, poco podría hacer para limpiar el pasado lleno de dolor en aquellas personas que perdieron mucho en esa guerra.

El mismo porto por muchos años la marca tenebrosa y que al fin pudo deshacer con magia ancestral Escandinava…pero aunque todo aquello fuera pasado, el simplemente no era un buen prospecto para Hermione Granger.

Tanto pensó que de manera automática había llegado por ella, bajo del auto y espero con paciencia fuera del lujoso coche…hacia un poco de frio.

Pronto la castaña apareció con un abrigo color gris y un gorro a tono…nada especial siendo solo ella con su cabello un tanto esponjoso.-Hola.-

Hola, ¿Hace frio?-

Algo.-contesto Hermione mientras sonreían como tontos, pero que debían de hacer saludarse con un beso en la mejilla cuando la noche atrás se comían a besos.

Draco deseaba hacerlo, pero tampoco quería presionarla y bueno que todo se diera de manera natural…-Vamos.

Hermione asintió y subió al auto para poder contrarrestar el frio con el aire cálido del vehículo.

Draco subió y sonriente manejo.- ¿Vives muy lejos?

Como unos 20 minutos, no es tanto.-contesto el peli plata.-tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible, encendió la radio para escuchar a Coldplay sonando con paradaise.

Hermione disfruto solo de la compañía mientras el parecía hacer lo mismo, el paisaje comenzaba a verse pintoresco lleno de árboles…era precioso un lugar como ese, adoraba la naturaleza.

Me gusta mucho esta zona.-

Es un lugar lo bastante tranquilo como para vivir.-contesto el peli plata.-mientras ella solo le sonreía, minutos más adelante entraron por un largo camino con árboles a los lados hasta toparse con una reja que estaba abierta en color negro.

La castaña pensó que seguramente de noche seria lo bastante oscuro como para tener miedo, pero no podría negar que era precioso.

Ahora recordaba quien era Draco y aunque solo fuera Black, lo Malfoy lo llevaba en la sangre…aquella no era una simple casa…para nada era una mansión de estilo victoriano, antiquísima seguramente.

Eso era a lo que ella tenía miedo a entrar a un mundo donde ella no podría encajar, sin embargo para encajar tienes que esforzarte y recordó a su madre con eso de la segunda oportunidad...todos merecían una nueva oportunidad.

Si ella perdonaba tendría que ser del corazón de manera honesta y siendo justa...Draco ahora era otro hombre al que jamas conoció no aquel adolescente atormentado y eso en verdad le gustaba mucho, porque de los errores se aprende, se levanta y se construye una mejor versión de ti mismo..así que suspiro agarro valor y sonrió.-Vamos.

La mirada de Draco le dio la tranquilidad que ocupaba, se bajó del auto tomando la mano cálida del peli plata quien no la soltó para guiarla hacia el interior.

Se quedó en verdad sorprendida por la decoración tan clásica y al mismo tiempo tan elegante…era como sacada de un libro, pero también extrañamente era acogedora.

Bienvenida.-dijo el sonriente y es que la fascinación en sus ojos chocolate le gustaba mucho.

Es preciosa tu casa, pero demasiado grande para vivir solo.-el peli plata solo la miro con detenimiento.

Espero que algún día encuentre a la señora Black que comparta conmigo el resto de mi vida y bueno pueda vivir aquí conmigo.-

Hermione extrañamente sintió algo raro en su estómago, era como si de pronto se contrajera y doliera un poco…solo esperaba que no fueran celos.

Floppy apareció interrumpiéndoles.-Buenas tardes amo Draco, desea que le lleve café.

No por el momento, gracias.-contesto el peli plata, ante la sorpresa de Hermione que le soltó.

¿Aun tienes a elfos trabajando para ti?.-

Le dimos su libertad hace mucho tiempo, pero él no quiso marcharse.-el pequeño elfo vestía curiosamente limpio y parecía sano.

Los amos Black me dieron la libertad, pero Floppy no se siente seguro en otro lugar sino sirviéndolos.-contesto el pequeño Elfo.-Pero Floppy sale a donde quiere y cuando quiere, además tengo una habitación para mí.

Pues eso es bueno verdad.-pronto las mejillas de Hermione se tiñeron de rojo ante la vergüenza de haber acusado a Draco sin preguntar.

Gracias ama Hermione por preguntar.-con un ploop desapareció el pequeño Elfo.

Lo siento yo…no quería.- ella se sintió tonta, pero estaba bien tendría que cometer aun errores y no la única, el peliplata luchaba tambien con esto.

No te preocupes.-dijo Draco restándole importancia al asunto.-Vamos es por aquí.

Caminaron hacia una puerta y ahí había unas largas escaleras de mármol color hueso, bajaron varios escalones en una especie de caracol.

Hermione se quedó sorprendida ante lo que ella miraba…era en verdad un laboratorio perfectamente equipado, como un paraíso y además de todo nuevo.

Sus ojos no pudieron negar la sorpresa y la felicidad que extrañamente esto le producía.-Es como imaginabas.

Más que eso.-le contesto mientras el solo trataba de guardar en su memoria a tan hermosa dama, si definitivamente quería algo de ella…a ella.

* * *

Ambos están temerosos de tener una relación por el hecho del pasado…uno bueno y el otro malo, sin embargo ahora tienen una nueva vida…no creo que deban de desperdiciarla por predicamentos, al final fueron los errores sumados de los adultos recayendo en sus hombros.

Me gusto ese beso, siento que fue de reconocimiento y ahora veremos como que ambos lidian con sus emociones en especial Draco quien nunca antes fue libre de hacerlo.

Quiero agradecerles por seguirme con la historia y escribir un comentario, aquí abajo les contesto sus reviews…un abrazo feliz inicio de semana.

 _Yusmariz.-_ Creo que Hermione en ocasiones se cierra demasiado a los cambios y le cuesta un tanto arriesgarse, pero es normal después de tanto tiempo invertido con alguien donde no dio frutos su relación y bueno ahora esperemos que se permita conocer al nuevo Draco…saludos.

 _Anmoncer1708_.-Yo también me sentí emocionada por el beso y bueno fue uno robado siento que son los mejores, creo que ambos están nerviosos con lo que suceda, hay expectativas que es lo mejor…

Qué bueno que te gusto el capítulo y Draco puso a su sitio a la tipeja esa, Hermione le regreso la cortesía de la casa también así que librada al fin de esas cacatúas rondando. Pues los libros dan mucho más que las películas, pero ambas partes tienen su encanto y es bueno sea como se leer es un gran hábito…te mando un abrazote.

 _Cris James.-_ Al principio creí que era demasiado rápido y bueno a sabiendas que un beso robado desata sentimientos como estos…pues asumo que ahora trataran de ser realistas.

Hermione es un mar de incertidumbre pero en ocasiones hay que arriesgarse y si de verdad es justa tiene que perdonar de corazón a Draco, el siento que simplemente trata de vivir al fin no solo caminar como un soldadito y eso es grandioso, que tome su vida para vivirla como tal…te mando un abrazo.


	7. Renunciando

**CAPITULO 7**

 **RENUNCIANDO**

Manos a la obra entonces.-dijo Draco extendiéndole una bata blanca y unas gafas plásticas de protección.

Veo que estas actualizado.-

Trato de que todo sea seguro.-contesto el peli plata restándole importancia al asunto, pero lo ideal era ser profesional en todo aquello que hicieras.

Traje el libro…me habías dicho que estás trabajando en algunas pociones.-el asintió mientras se colocaba la bata.-puedo preguntar en que tipo.

Bueno pues tengo un par que han funcionado, pero estoy tratando de pulir.-la castaña le miro con atención mientras dejaba el libro en la mesa y lo seguía.

Draco camino hacia un cuarto que estaba blanco con una gran ventana y puerta de cristal, se puso una cofia mientras la castaña hacia lo mismo.-Seguramente todo esta.

Esterilizado.-contesto él y Hermione se dio cuenta de las opciones en reposo.

¿Para qué son?-

El peli plata se acercó con cuidado.-Regeneración celular.-Eso hablaba de mucha investigación y la verdad es que necesitaba de conocimiento que solo se adquiría con una carrera universitaria.

No entiendo.-

¿Qué?-

¿Cómo es que tú haces estas pociones?-Draco solo la miro con dudas, entendía a lo que se refería.-Tienes una empresa de bienes raíces.

Tengo una formación abierta, por una parte estudie finanzas y bueno bioquímica…te sorprendería saber que mi madre es experta en pociones.

Algo escuche de dones sobre los Black.-contesto Hermione mientras el solo asentía.-Regeneración celular es algo complejo.

Es una investigación que inicio mi madre hace algunos años y bueno después de todo lo que paso lo abandono, pero yo lo retome junto con Blaise Zabini.

Estas buscando reconstruir miembros amputados.-dijo ella con un lapsus de luz.

Es algo ambicioso cierto.-contesto Draco.

Si creo que es algo demasiado complejo.-contesto ella sorprendida.- ¿Cómo lo harás? tendrías que reconstruir el hueso, nervios, músculos y piel.

Bueno hemos estado avanzando un poco, pero no tenemos resultados satisfactorios y creo que tomara mucho tiempo más.-admitió con un poco de pesar.

Es admirable lo que tratas de hacer, sería un cambio de vida para muchas personas y bueno para aquellos que sufrieron esos estragos en la guerra.-contesto Hermione con admiración.

Bueno pues empezamos.-dijo Draco mientras ella asentía.

Trabajaron por horas, era un ir y venir de flores, hierbas, insectos hasta parecía que desde siempre habían hecho las cosas juntos.

Experimentaron un poco con cada uno y rieron cuando las cosas se salían de control…Draco tuvo orejas de conejo por cerca de dos horas.

Hermione tuvo verrugas purulentas cerca de media hora antes de que la poción hiciera efecto y bueno en esos momentos no fue la mujer más atractiva del mundo.

Había anochecido y a pesar de que la estaban pasando tan bien, el hambre hacia rugir sus estómagos.

Draco miro a la castaña que estaba concentrada en lo que hacía, aun se preguntaba cómo es que ahora ellos solo estuvieran ahí trabajando como si lo hicieran desde siempre.

¿No tienes hambre Hermione?-ella le miro con sorpresa, aun no se acostumbraba a que le llamara así…solo era Granger.

Creo que sí, se nos fue el tiempo rápido.-contesto ella mientras con un floop aparecía el elfo.

Amo Draco, ama Hermione ¿Les sirvo la comida?...¿Cena?-Floppy parecía dudoso.

Está bien, sirve por favor nosotros subiremos en un momento.-

Si amo.-contesto el elfo y desapareció al instante.-Bueno vamos.- se quitaron las prendas del laboratorio y subieron.

Hermione necesitaba ir al tocador.-Necesito tu…

Aquí a la izquierda.-contesto el peli plata mirándole caminar hacia el lado que le indico y el hacía lo mismo a la derecha.

Draco se lavó las manos y se miró en el espejo…no sabía que más seguiría ahora, todo estaba saliendo extrañamente bien y claro que sin proponerse absolutamente nada.

Salió del baño y espero a que la castaña saliera, ella lo hizo regalándole una sonrisa tímida.

Lista.-Hermione asintió, mientras caminaban por el mármol color beige que anunciaba un precioso comedor de mesa larga con colores crema en las paredes y un gran candelabro central antiquísimo.

Es precioso.-dijo la castaña en un hilo de voz, Draco se sorprendió un poco no entendía bien a esa chica…todo apuntaba a que era una mujer sencilla y de pronto hacia comentarías alabando la belleza de los lujos de la mansión.-Sabes algo sobre su historia.

Desde que recuerdo ya estaba aquí.-contesto avergonzado por su nulo conocimiento sobre la historia de la casa.-Siendo propiedad de los Black, creo que mi madre tendrá mas idea sobre ella.

De solo pensar en la madre de Draco ella notaba que se tensaba y bueno no estaba segura de querer conversar con Narcisa Malfoy.

Los alimentos estaban servidos y tomaron asiento para degustar cordero con patatas, pasta y ensalada cesar…todo estaba delicioso como siempre, los Elfos eran sorprendentes en la cocina y tal vez en el mundo normal serían unos excelentes chefs.

¿Te ha gustado?-

Esta delicioso.-contesto Hermione le sorprendía que lo que pensaba el de pronto lo dijera, se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos y ella tuvo que decir aquello que le intrigaba.

Aun me pregunto cómo es que nosotros podemos convivir de esta forma, digo si alguien me hubiese dicho que estaría con Draco trabajando en su laboratorio y cenando en su mesa…moriría de risa.-

El peli plata no supo cómo tomar esas palabras pero era verdad, el mismo sentía eso.-Creo que me hago la misma pregunta.-Se miraron por unos instantes para después solo limitarse a cenar.

Se levantaron una vez terminada la cena, la oscura noche era alumbrada por le perfecta luna en el cielo…Hermione miro su reloj que anunciaba las 10 de la noche.

Tomaron asiento y el peli plata le extendió una copa de vino tinto que ella acepto.- ¿Haz las preguntas que necesites?

Hermione le dio un sorbo a su bebida y le miro con duda.-No tengo muchas preguntas por hacer.

Me gustaría saber, que piensas hacer.-ella suspiro hondamente mirándole con atención mientras solo miraba la copa.

No tengo muchos planes por el momento, ahora mismo me siento cómoda trabajando con el Sr. Patrick y bueno el departamento que bueno para mi.

Draco la miro con atención, se daba cuenta en sus ojos que tenía mucha incertidumbre sobre su vida justo ahora y no podría culparla el en ocasiones pasaba por eso.

¿Tu, que piensas hacer?-el rio de lado.-Esta bien tengo un par de preguntas que hacerte.

Draco la miro y noto el leve sonrojo de la castaña.-Solo quiero vivir en paz, como hasta ahora…seguir con mi cómodo trabajo y pasar desapercibido en el mundo muggle.

Suena todo tan…-

¿Mediocre será?-contesto él.-

No, creo que suena tan fácil que hasta yo misma pienso exactamente en ese plan.-

No entiendo, tú puedes llevar una vida perfectamente en el mundo mágico y bueno no serias señalada por una gran letra escarlata como yo, por ser un Malfoy.

Tal vez lo que dices es cierto, pero el que digan que soy una heroína de guerra exige mucho más de mí y cumplir expectativas la mayor parte del tiempo es demandante.-soltó al fin y es que esa no era una declaración que hubiese dicho antes.

El ser heroína de guerra y formar parte del trio de oro sonaba bien pero era cansado a la larga…todos tenían siempre altas expectativas sobre su vida.

¿Por qué se terminó?-ella bebió de su copa y le miro, ese no era un punto cómodo pero.

La castaña no sabía cómo compartir algo tan personal, pero era simple.-Sabes la indiferencia mata casi todo y creo que al final la relación término por ese motivo…-Draco noto pena en sus ojos mas no un profundo dolor, era como si ella solo hubiese superado la situación de manera madura.

Cuando supe que Blaise Zabini se casó con Parkinson me sorprendí un tanto ella literalmente pisaba por donde pisabas y al encontrarnos pensé que estarías casado, ¿Tal vez con alguna de las chicas Greengrass?.-soltó Hermione así mismo sorprendiéndose de como la charla se estaba yendo con tanta profundidad.

El peli plata solo sonrió de lado y la verdad es que se sentiría halagado, creer que estuviera celosa le gustaba.-Y creí que no tendrías preguntas

Lo siento no deseaba incomodarte.-contesto sonrojada la castaña.

Estamos siendo sinceros y bueno eso me gusta.-ella entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería.-Honestamente Parkinson era un grano en el culo.

Fue inevitable que ambos rieran como si desde siempre fuera así…todo tan cercano.

Solo fue un tonteo forzado por ambas familias y la verdad es que jamás sentí más que rechazo por una mujer zalamera como ella.-dijo el peli plata con verdad aunque ella ahora estaba casada con su amigo.

Sé que suena terrible y no soy la clase de hombre que hable mal de ninguna mujer…pero…-el peli plata suspiro hondamente.-y mi matrimonio concertado con Astoria se fue al traste con la ejecución de mi padre.

Hermione trago en seco, a pesar de que Lucius Malfoy fuera el mismo demonio en persona…era un ser humano, esposo y padre de familia.

Lamento lo de tu padre.-dijo Hermione.

El pago por lo que creía era correcto y bueno creo que fue juzgado como debía ser es todo.-contesto el peli plata tratando de no hondar mucho en el tema.-La justicia prevalecio.

Suena extraño, matrimonio concertado y estamos en pleno siglo XX.-

Son ideas absurdas de familias ridículas, pero me siento agradecido de que ahora yo pueda elegir a la persona con la que deseo estar.

Intercambiaron miradas por unos segundos, sintiendo de pronto que había muchas cosas por aclarar…era un silencio tenso antes de que ella solo le mirara con atención.

Era guapo y no podría negar que le atraía mucho…pero era prohibido para ella en el mundo mágico sin embargo no en el mundo real…él podría ser todo suyo.-Creo que es hora de irme.

El peli plata debía de lanzarse, tal vez sería rechazado y las probabilidades iban en su contra pero notaba que no era indiferente a ella.

No importaba todo lo pasado ahora él era un nuevo hombre que tenía el destino en sus manos así que.

No es necesario.-dijo Draco secamente haciendo que el corazón le latiera con prisa, se levantó al mismo tiempo que ella para simplemente acercarse y abrazarla.-No te dejare ir.

Hermione adoro los ojos plata que le absorbían por completo, su corazón latía con prisa y estaba acalorada por ese momento de arrebatada verdad.

Que sentía ella con su pasado y su presente…dio todo a Ronald Weasley, lo amo, le respeto…ahora ya no le debía absolutamente nada y era libre tan libre para escoger lo que el señor destino ponía frente a ella.

Recordó a su madre con la segunda oportunidad y siendo sincera no le estaba costando nada de trabajo, le miro acercarse a ella y cedió.

Sintió los cálidos labios de Draco contra los suyos dejándose llevar por la lentitud cadenciosa del beso perfecto, su lengua entro con permiso para degustar su interior.

El corazón de Hermione latía con prisa y se dio cuenta de una cosa…el de Draco lo hacía de la misma forma disfruto ese beso mucho más que los otros.

Las respiraciones se agitaron y Draco estaba yéndose a una montaña rusa de emociones incontrolables.

Ninguno de los dos había vivido algo como esto…eran la clase de sentimientos en los que ambos eran nuevos e inquietantemente tenían paz…mucha paz.

Draco sentían la cálida respiración de la pequeña Hermione sobre su pecho…Quien diría que el pudiera abarcarla perfectamente con uno solo de sus brazos.

Ella solo sintió el corazón ir bajando de intensidad hasta que al fin solo latía acompasado…si ella estaba ahí con su cabeza de rizos rebeldes escuchando el corazón de Draco y la verdad es que eso le hacía feliz.

El peli plata solo la apretó contra ella y descanso su quijada sobre la cabeza de Hermione que emitía un agradable aroma a Vainilla…seguramente su shampoo.

Pero él debía de aclarar muchas cosas con ella y esa era la noche, sin duda se aventaría a un pozo sin fondo…con el temor de que las cosas no funcionaran para él, pero no podría rendirse lo que estaba viviendo a su lado.

Yo deseo tener una relación contigo…de adultos libres.-dijo el mientras Hermione abría los ojos con sorpresa y lo miro con temor.-Sé que todo esto está sucediendo muy rápido, pero en verdad estoy metido en esto al 100%.

Sabes que nosotros estamos prohibidos.-el asintió.

Aquí no es el mundo mágico, aquí solo soy un hombre más como todos y deseo tenerte para mí.-afirmo el seguro de sus palabras.

Tendremos que renunciar al mundo mágico.-dijo ella con la seguridad ahora mismo que no le importaba nada más que vivir el presente sin ser señalada, juzgada o cumpliendo las expectativas de personas que no le querían.

Hace mucho que lo hice Hermione, ¿Y tú?.-dijo Draco acariciando su mejilla que se había tornado de un suave rosa y ella solo cerro los ojos.

Si…deseo ser libre de todo para ser feliz y lo soy ahora.-dijo ella con la verdad que le caracterizaba.

Ahí se quedaron abrazados en la calidez de dos corazones deseosos de amor…de conocer como amarse por elección y hacerlo con libertad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¿Qué te sucede Mónica?-pregunto Wallace a su esposa que estaba como distraída.

Nada en particular.-

Te conozco muy bien, desde hace muchos años.-

Le conté nuestra historia a Hermione, ella tiene dudas sobre un chico que conoce y al parecer está interesado en una relación.

Dime si no se desilusiono sobre su padre el rebelde.-contesto el castaño con pesar.

No seas ridículo, solo se sorprendió un poco y creo que le ayudo a contestar sus preguntas.

Espero que ese chico este a la altura de mi niña.-la castaña solo sonrió.

Yo creo que nuestra hija es una mujer fuerte y ella encontrara…el amor.

Suena como amor prohibido algo así.-respondió Wallace con duda mientras su esposa suspiraba.

En el mundo mágico si lo es.-dijo ella aventurándose un poco.

Pero ella no está allá, ahora vive aquí en la realidad.-Mónica rio en ocasiones su esposo no entendía bien las cosas o simplemente adoraba tener a su hija cerca.

Vamos a dormir, tengo sueño.-el solo asintió siguiendo a su mujer a la cama.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hola.-dijo George mirando a su hermano menor en la entrada de la madriguera.- ¿Cómo estás?

Aquí disfrutando del clima hermano.-contesto Ron, lo cierto que desde la muerte de Fred a su hermano le había costado mucho trabajo salir adelante…pero ahora estaba bien con esposo e hijos apoyándole siempre.

Me gusta regresar a casa a pasar el día.-dijo el sonriente.

Pues tu que tienes tu vida hecha, creo que es mejor.-

Tengo algo que proponerte mi estimado auror.-dijo el pelirrojo a su hermano que le miro con atención.-Que tal si trabajas conmigo.

Ronald sabía que Sortilegios Weasley estaba internacionalizándose por así decirlo y bueno su hermano viajaba mucho, su esposa le ayudaba pero tal vez el necesitaba establecerse.

Sé que ahora mismo estas hecho un desastre y por eso no hayas tu lugar en ningún sitio.-Ron le miró fijamente, era como si al fin alguien le dijera que pasaba en su vida.-Así me sentí yo cuando se fue Fred.

Creo que todos hermanos.-

Mas yo que ustedes, pero bueno trato de hacer las cosas justo como él hubiese deseado y justo ahora con mis hijos creciendo yo viajando…no lo sé tú podrías apoyarme mucho.

Ron suspiro hondamente y era cierto el ahora mismo estaba convirtiéndose en un desastre…dejarte llevar solo por la línea que el mismo ministerio trazo no era lo mejor.

No tomo sus decisiones, se convirtió en auror pero no le llenaba del todo como con Harry y ni que hablar su relación con Hermione…había perdido muchos años de su vida en eso.

Creo que deberé de pensarlo, pero tal vez sea la mejor opción y esto me haga entender que necesito de la vida.-

No es que necesites de la vida Ron, solo es lo que deseas de la vida y la paga es buena…el único peligro que corres es una indigestión del país donde estés.-ambos rieron de buena gana.

Te daré una respuesta en la semana.-

La esperare.-dijo George palmeando su espalda.

Cariño es hora de irnos.-dijo su esposa mientras el asentía…-Adios Ron.

Nos vemos Ronald.-Sin más su hermano se fue con su cuñada e hijos.

El pelirrojo miro a la nada y bueno ahora mismo estaba bien tomar su vida entre las manos, tontear por aquí y por allá con las mujeres no era lo suyo.

Extrañaba a Hermione, pero más a la amiga que a la mujer que el conoció…si habían pasado buenos años juntos pero las cosas se enfriaron inmediatamente.

Pareces muy distraído.-dijo Harry con su sonrisa de siempre.

Nada, solo pensando.-

No pienses tanto, capaz de que se te fríe el cerebro.-contesto el pelinegro comenzando a reír con su mejor amigo quien solo hizo lo mismo.

George me ofreció trabajar con él en sortilegios.-

Creo que sería una buena opción, además tal vez te despejarías la cabeza un poco.-contesto Harry.

No sé en que la cague para no sentirme satisfecho con nada.-

Estas siendo responsable es todo.-dijo el pelinegro divertido de ver a su mejor amigo tan enredado.-Honestamente creo que te ahogas en un vaso de agua.

¿Tú lo crees?-Harry asintió.-Si es verdad todo esto de terminar con Hermione me ha dado muchos dolores de cabeza, todos preguntado por ella y diciéndome que soy culpable de que se fuera.

Nadie es culpable, solo funciona o no…espero que así sea.-

Es hora de irnos.-dijo Ginny mientras el pelinegro le tomaba la mano.-Lily está agotada.

Yo igual.-contesto Harry sonriente mirando a su esposa para solo dejarla ir adentro.

¿Cómo es que ustedes funcionan?-

No lo sé muy bien…pero Ginny es todo para mi.-afirmo el pelinegro.

Está bien, no necesito saber más.-contesto Ron con enfado era incomodo enterarse de cosas que sucedían entre su mejor amigo y hermana menor, pero claro que funcionaba ya tenían 3 Potters más.-Que les vaya bien.

El pelirrojo solo suspiro y bueno haría lo que ahora le pondría feliz…no más.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco tomo asiento en el cómodo sofá de cuero de su despacho mientras Hermione le tomaba de la mano y se sentaba a su lado.

Se miraron por unos instantes la calidez de sus manos entrelazadas les regalo un poco de paz…Hermione estaba a gusto y era bueno para ella.

He pensado en que tal vez podría tener una red flu en tu apartamento para que puedas venir al laboratorio.-ella sonrió.

Creo que eso sería demasiado pronto y bueno no quisiera que el ministerio supiera donde estoy.-contesto ella.

Lo intente al menos y por el ministerio no te preocupes, existen conjuros para evitar ser detectado.-confeso él.

Siempre aprendo cosas nuevas verdad.-ambos sonrieron y se dieron un suave beso en los labios.-Pero de verdad es que tengo que irme a pesar de todo lo bien que me lo estoy pasando, necesito dormir.

Draco asintió, el deseaba esa noche convertirla en su mujer pero debía de ser precavido e ir despacio…apenas si ellos estaban conociendo y arruinarlo no estaba en sus planes.

Vamos que te llevo a tu departamento.-dijo el peli plata mientras la castaña asentía, tomaron los abrigos y salieron al frio congelante de Londres.

La mano cálida de Draco la llevo hasta el auto para después el subirse y al fin salieron por el largo camino de árboles que a pesar de ser noche eran alumbrados por los faroles.

Es precioso este camino.-

Solo la parte que se ve.-contesto el tomándole de la mano mientras Hermione asentía, después de varios minutos llegaron a su departamento.

¿Qué harás mañana?-

Creo que lavar ropa e ir al súper…nada en particular.-contesto ella mirándole.

Que te parece si vamos al cine.

¿Has ido al cine?.-dijo ella con total sorpresa, olvidándose que él tenía casi 7 años viviendo como un simple muggle.

Claro, para serte sincero soy fanático del cine de época.-contesto el mientras la castaña le miraba con duda.

Ahora entiendo cuan adaptados estas al mundo muggle.-afirmo ella mientras el solo subía los hombros.

Tengo una muy buena colección que te sorprendería mucho.-afirmo el peli plata orgulloso de sus adquisiciones, por las cuales había invertido mucho dinero.

¿Colección?-dijo ella con duda, porque eso implicaba hacerlo al estilo Malfoy…

Tengo una sala de cine en casa con proyector y todo.-confeso el mientras la castaña solo sonreía.

Por un momento pensé que irías a una sala común en un centro comercial.-el solo la miro y suspiro.

Lo hago en ocasiones, casi siempre a media noche para evitar incomodas situaciones.-

¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

Las mujeres del mundo muggle no son exactamente tan reservadas con sus intereses personales.-ella rio por lo que decía de manera tan formal.

Quien diría que el gran Draco seria intimidado por mujeres hormonales.-el solo negó.

Honestamente es horrible ser perseguido es incómodo.-la castaña sintió un pequeño malestar en el estómago, era terrible de pronto escuchar que una mujer le acosara.

Bueno pues iremos juntos te parece.-el deseaba irse a ver películas viejas en la intimidad de su casa y bueno comérsela a besos en sí, sus pensamientos solo daban para eso…pero debía de ceder.

Está bien.-contesto el peli plata sonriente.

Bueno, pues nos vemos a las 3.-el asintió mientras se acercaba para besarla levemente y era un momento agradable que ambos experimentaban.

Draco bajo del auto y le abrió la puerta como el caballero que era para acompañarla.-Listo Señorita en su casa sana y salva.

Gracias, nos vemos mañana a las 3.-el asintió para abrazarla con fuerza y besarle una vez más.

Gracias a ti por darme una oportunidad.-Hermione solo sonrió y se dieron un beso más…ella entro dejando a un Draco deseoso de una vida en paz.

Arranco el auto cuando miro la luz encendida de su apartamento, no sin antes hacer un par de hechizos de protección…ella ahora era demasiado importante para él.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Siento que me encuentro flotando literal con esto que ambos esta decididos a empezar, me gusta que ambos se arriesgaran a ver qué sucede.

Pero como tal todos siguen haciendo su vida, Ronald tratando de acomodar la libertad que ahora tiene a pesar de que está un poco perdido y parece que tal vez George pueda ayudarle un tanto.

Draco se lanzó con su propuesta al vacío y ella lo hizo de su mano…ahora estaban viviendo su vida con los mortales normales sin tantos problemas ni tanta magia…solo siendo uno más en el mundo terrenal…veremos que sucede más adelanta y si en verdad funciona como ambos adultos desean así sea.

Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para seguir la historia y escribirme un review, les mando besos deseándoles un bonito fin de semana…el lunes subiré capitulo nuevamente temprano…aquí contesto:

Yusmariz.-Definitivamente creo que es lo mejor, ya que ahora ellos son adultos y tal vez se lleven bien…amor y más amor…saludos.

Norma Angélica.-Si todo va flotando en el aire, ahora arriesgándose ambos y veremos cómo progresan…también te mando un abrazote.

Anmoncer1708.- A mi también me encanto siempre ese odio disfrazado de amor de parte de Draco hacia Hermione, siento que sin el odio que infundo desde siempre Lucius ellos hubiesen terminado juntos.

Mónica hizo lo que toda madre apoyarla y tal vez ella misma ya sospecha más de lo que su hija cree…la verdad es que esa oportunidad quiere darle a entender que no sea prejuiciosa y viva lo que tiene ahora misma.

Si Draco ahora es libre y como tal trata a los demás, sin duda han pasado esos largos años fuera del foco público en el que creció…ahora solo es un hombre normal, claro dentro de lo que cabe.

Yo me siento también igual y trato de hacer todo con una aura de romanticismo que tanto nos gustan…me da gusto que tengas los libros de Harry en tu lista son buenos y sin más te mando un abrazo que estés bien…besos.


	8. Importante

**CAPITULO 8**

 **IMPORTANTE**

Hermione suspiro y se llevó los dedos a sus labios, había pasado un día increíble al lado de Draco Malfoy bueno ahora solo era Draco Black.

Renunciar al mundo mágico, a la magia y todo eso…era complicado pero ella solo quería tener una vida normal y siendo sincera tres de los últimos años vividos ahí fueron un pequeño infierno para ella.

Lo único bueno eran los Weasley con su alegría a pesar de la inmensa tristeza de perder a Fred, Harry, Ginny y bueno Luna…eran las personas que más podría extrañar.

Pero eso podría arreglarse manteniéndose en contacto de cualquier manera y Ginny sin duda le entendería…ella ahora era madre, esposa e inteligente.

Si porque a pesar de ser Harry Potter…él era mitad muggle y cargaba con mucha atención de todos, no fue fácil sobrellevarlo a un principio pero funciono bien.

Se acostó en la cama y pudo dejar de pensar un largo rato cuando el sueño le venció…había sido un día emocionante.

La mañana siguiente se levantó de excelente humor y es que por primera vez se sentía libre de todo…encendió la radio tarareando algunas canciones.

Puso la ropa en la lavadora y se dedicó a limpiar la casa…cerca del medio día salió del departamento para poder hacer las compras de la semana.

Lo cierto es que era agradable hacer las cosas de la casa, por un momento no se imaginó como serían las compras de Draco.

Seguramente el contaría con algún distribuidor y los elfos serian quienes harían la lista de lo que le faltaba…a su mente vino nuevamente Narcisa Malfoy.

No podría negar que gracias a ella Harry había podido vencer a Voldemort…pero aún estaba todo ese tema engorroso sobre la sangre pura.

Respiro hondamente para entrar al supermercado y tomar lo que necesitaba, cerca de una hora llego al departamento para poder acomodar todo.

Miro el reloj y era casi la 1:30 de la tarde, por lo que se metió a duchar y después de media hora se miraba en el espejo aun con el cabello húmedo.

Se preguntaba si existía alguna opción que pudiera durarle la mayor parte del día y alisara un poco ese cabello tan rebelde que portaba siempre.

Amaba sus rizos pero en ocasiones parecía french poodle y no era divertido cuando se hacían nudos que terminaban por convertirse en un auténtico dolor de cabeza.

Encendió la radio para dejar de pensar en su cabello, pero pronto la sonrisa de Draco le hizo latir el corazón…en verdad que era un tipo encantador cuando se proponía.

Y claro era tan buen besador que incluso le excitaba mucho cuando esto sucedía y es que era extraño sentir todas esas sensaciones nuevas para ella.

Ronald era un tipo sencillo y no podría quejarse sobre lo que compartieron en la cama, pero llego el momento en que todo simplemente se volvió obligación.

Una obligación que siempre era ¿Quieres hacerlo hoy?...No lo sé ¿Y tú?...tan tedioso se había vuelto su amor en la alcoba que sin bien les iba lo hacían una vez por semana.

Y claro que esto no era sano, se supondría que era amor y en ocasiones debería de haber arrebatos desenfrenadas de pasión…pero no sucedida nada de eso.

Se sintió de pronto mal por pensar en el pasado, eso era parte de su vida pero ahora mismo no debería ser importante.

Un ruido en la puerta le hizo volver a la realidad, al parecer su cabello se había domado un poco con ese alisador natural de sabia.

Se levantó preguntándose quien seria, abrió la puerta para toparse con el aroma a menta y la presencia de Draco.-Hola.-le saludo el con su porte elegante.

Hola, yo lo siento se me hizo tarde y.-

No llegue un poco antes.-contesto el sonriente mientras Hermione miraba su reloj media hora antes.

Pasa por favor.-le invito de inmediato Hermione mientras el solo obedecía, eso últimamente se le daba bien.

Gracias.-contesto el mientras miraba el lugar y le sorprendido cuan cálido podría ser un espacio tan pequeño, pero al mismo tiempo impoluto…todo estaba perfectamente acomodado.-Te gusta mucho el orden por lo que veo.

Creo que sí, aunque la verdad paso poco tiempo aquí.-contesto ella mientras se acomodaba el cabello una vez más, a lo que Draco no resistió para tocarlo.

Era como lo imaginaba, suave…tan suave como la seda…-Me gusta tu cabello suelto.-ella solo lo miro con duda.

Se nota que no tienes que sufrir todo lo que yo.-contesto Hermione sonriente mientras Draco solo se acercó para besarla lentamente, en realidad ella era pequeña…lo bastante para abarcarla con sus brazos.

Se besaron lentamente mientras ella solo apretaba sus manos contra su pecho y se dejaba envolver por ese cálido aroma a menta y maderas fina que tanto le gustaba.

Se separaron para verse a los ojos unos instantes y era agradable todo esto…-Te ofrezco algo de tomar.

No gracias, yo solo quería venir temprano…-dijo el avergonzado por su comportamiento tan descarado.-Lo siento solo que, me siento en verdad confundido por todo lo que está pasando respecto a ti.

Caminaron hacia el sofá y tomaron asiento.-Es muy complicado esto.

No tanto, es más bien el que yo me dé cuenta de que puedo aspirar a tener una relación sana contigo…-ella sabía a qué se refería con eso.-Lucho con lo que fue mi pasado y el daño que te hice en ese momento.

Te perdone hace mucho tiempo y ahora entiendo perfectamente lo que sucedía contigo, no soy quien para juzgarte.-

Pero aun así es difícil.-

No tanto.-contesto Hermione.-Vivir en la culpa no es ir hacia adelante y bueno ahora lo que nosotros tenemos.

El sonriente chasqueo los dedos para aparecer de pronto un hermoso arreglo floral que impresiono a Hermione…si a pesar de ser toda una come libros, sabelotodo, ñoña…era una mujer romántica.

Y bueno no podría demeritar los esfuerzos Ronald, pero esto era muy distinto.

Es precioso…yo…-sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave rosado en respuesta automática y esa situación tan natural fascino al peli plata.

Hermione, sé que somos polos opuestos y a pesar de todo lo malo…me gustas mucho y ahora mismo estoy descubriendo todo lo bueno que puedo darte…-

La castaña le miro con atención, cuando es que los ojos grises se habían vuelto los más hermosos del mundo…aun cuando antes amaba el azul cielo…ahora el plata era su favorito.

No te digo que será fácil pero te prometo que será lo mejor que pueda dar en este mundo normal…es una promesa para mi…-el beso su mano delicadamente ante la confesión que ahora mismo le aceleraba el corazón.-Por favor… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Draco suspiro con alivio a pesar de que la confesión sonara como era torpe y arrebatada, cual chicos de colegio en el recreo…pero esto emociono a la castaña quien sentía su corazón se le saldría por la garganta de la emoción que estaba pasando ahora mismo.

Hermione asintió, ya no importaba ahora mismo nada más y ella estaba contenta con este Draco…estaba feliz a su lado, para pensar tanto las cosas si le gustaba el hombre frente a ella.

Si quiero.-contesto mientras se abrazaban con alegría…se besaron lentamente y después solo se miraron…salieron del departamento como una pareja más de enamorados.

Sin importar nada salieron del edificio y caminaron tomados de la mano para hacer su ahora nueva vida como una persona más en el mundo muggle.

Hacia 7 meses de la declaración más sincera que Draco Malfoy ahora Draco Black hubiese hecho.

Hermione sentía que su vida era simplemente perfecta, caminaban tomados de la mano, abrazados, iban al cine a cenar y todo marchaba de maravilla.

Ellos vivían una relación de amor como nunca antes experimentaron, eran felices y no importaba nada más.

Cinco meses que habían servido para conocerse, interactuar como ahora adultos y el pasado literal pasado…no se detenían a pensar mucho en ello.

Por el contrario vivían su presente tomados de la mano, ella en su trabajo con el señor Patrick y el en su empresa…todo viento en popa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco comía calladamente mientras su madre le miraba desde hacía unos minutos con atención y es que su hijo era lo único bueno que tenía ahora mismo en el mundo.

Madre, es de mala educación mirar a las personas de manera tan directa cuando comen.-dijo el peli plata haciendo que Narcisa solo suspirara.

¿Cuándo me vas a presentar a esa mujer?.-

Draco lucia tranquilamente, lo cierto es que él deseaba tener una relación más solida con Hermione y a pesar de lo que su madre pensara…simplemente no le importaba si se ofendía.-No tengo pensado hacer nada, hasta que te comportes de una manera correcta madre.-

Entonces ella es importante.-

Demasiado importante.-contesto el mientras los ojos de Narcisa brillaban, pero ella deseaba saber más.-Es por eso que te digo que es una chica normal.

El peli plata noto un dejo de decepción en su madre y aunque hacía mucho tiempo que la cuestión de la sangre no importaba para ellos…pero estaba consciente de que ella ansiaba regresar a vivir sus últimos días al mundo donde creció.

Para serte honesta hijo, siento un poco de decepción y desearía que fuera una bruja…aun así ella debe de ser una mujer inteligente, culta y atractiva por supuesto.

Draco alzo una ceja, duda en ocasiones de los juegos mentales que se hacía su madre.- ¿A qué te refieres?

Eres mi hijo y bueno lo único bueno en mi vida…sé que la mujer que tiene ese corazón conquistado tiene que tener grandes cualidades como persona.-

En eso tienes mucha razón, ella es una mujer encantadora.-dijo el con una sonrisa breve mientras Narcisa aún se preguntaba quién sería esa mujer que había conquistado a su hijo.

Por cierto, me gustaría saber cómo vas con Edward Brown.-dijo el peli plata mientras se limpiaba los labios para beber agua de la fina copa de cristal.

Narcisa se removió inquieta en su silla, ahora era su hijo quien le miraba fijamente mientras ella solo trataba de disimular su vergüenza.

Era cierto ella estaba saliendo con este caballero, era un hombre culto y de refinada familia…se podría conversar de todo lo que el mundo muggle poseía.

A pesar de no saber nada del mundo mágico Narcisa no podría negar que ella estaba entusiasmada con esa relación y además de todo él era guapo.

Desearía contestarte que no te metas en cosas de adultos.-un incómodo silencio se formó entre ambos y ella finalmente accedió.-Pero eres un hombre adulto y nosotros nos estamos conociendo.

Creo que es una buena persona madre y no dudo un instante que el desee estar a tu lado.-la mujer solo sintió que el corazón le latía con prisa.

Si ella Narcisa Black ya no mas Malfoy, después de tanto sufrimiento y una doctrina estricta merecía ser feliz…como cualquier mujer romántica desearía serlo.

A pesar de que creyó jamás encontrar a un compañero de vida, esto sin pensarlos sucedió y ese hombre de tan fina estampa muggle le hacía sentir muchas esperanzas.

Era un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra y a pesar de las malas decisiones que tuvo su esposo Lucius efectivamente le amo…pero era un pasado que tenía dolor en sus escritos.

El tiempo había pasado y era el momento para ser feliz en realidad…así que tenía una oportunidad frente a sus ojos y la tomaría.

Lo se hijo…tal vez más adelante podremos convivir los cuatro.-contesto ella mientras Draco solo asentía y seguían comiendo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry entro a su casa, sus hijos habían ido con los abuelos y bueno Ginny estaba con su pequeña descansando un poco de los torbellinos.

Había recibido una carta a su oficina de Hermione un día antes y la verdad es que espero a que estuvieran solos para leerla…el confiaba en que su amiga estuviera bien.

Hola cariño.-saludo Harry a su esposa quien doblaba la ropa para acomodarla.-Así que haciendo cosas al modo muggle.

Si, ahora que los chicos no están se siente la casa sola y Lily ella bueno no es nada latosa…el pelinegro acaricio los cabellos rojos de su pequeña.

¿Cómo te fue?-

Llego carta de Hermione.-sorprendida Ginny dejo de doblar la ropa.

¿De verdad?-dijo con duda la pelirroja.- ¿Qué dice?-pregunto ella con ansias mientras el pelinegro solo negaba.

No la he abierto, hazlo tu.-dijo Harry entregándole el sobre con la caligrafía perfecta de su amiga.

La pelirroja rompió el sobre y miro a su esposo que ahora estaba atento:

 _Sé que no había escrito desde que me marche, pero quiero decirles que les extraño mucho y bueno no hay día en el que no piense en ustedes…espero que Lily Luna este tan hermosa como tu Ginny con ese precioso cabello color rojo._

Harry le sonrió como el chico de siempre a su adorada mujer que solo asintió para seguir leyendo, Ginny lo hizo esperaba con ansias saber que ella regresaría al mundo mágico y es que le extrañaba mucho.

 _He tomado la decisión de permanecer al lado de mis padres, lo cierto es que después de la guerra y el recuperarlos me ha hecho valorarlos…sé que tal vez no me comprendan o si pero ahora mismo mi vida es aquí en el mundo muggle._

Ginny sintió tristeza, ella ahora estaría viviendo como cualquier persona de su mundo.

 _Me siento agradecida de tenerlos como mis amigos y les deseo que sean tan felices como yo en estos momentos de mi vida, por cierto estoy a punto de cumplir uno de mis sueños más anhelados...tener una librería propia y todo marcha bien._

 _Espero respuesta de su parte y les mando un fuerte abrazo, también quiero enviarle saludos a Molly, Arthur que se han portado como unos padres para mí…les quiere Hermione._

La pelirroja se sintió de pronto triste y algunas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas que pronto se tiñeron de rojo.-Sabes que odio que llores.-dijo Harry mientras le abrazaba.

Ella simplemente no pudo contener la tristeza de que tal vez no vería a su amiga por años…-Ha sido mucho tiempo sin verla y le dimos el espacio para arreglar su vida, será que nunca la veré de nuevo.

No debes de exagerar las cosas y bueno ella merece ser feliz, tal vez este saliendo con un chico muggle.-la pelirroja se calmó un poco mientras con el dorso de su mano se limpiaba las lágrimas.

¿Tú lo crees así?.-

Si, además ella al parecer lo está pasando bien y no debemos de ser egoístas con Hermione…tal vez lo suyo no era estar aquí…como yo.-dijo Harry haciendo que la pelirroja se sintiera culpable y es que él había sido muggle casi toda su infancia.

Lo siento mi amor, es que en ocasiones olvido que tu vida es diferente a Hermione.-el asintió.-Entonces estará bien.

Si ella estaría bien…pero yo de pronto siento necesidad de consuelo.-la pelirroja simplemente sonrió para ver a Harry acercarse con una sonrisa y besarla.

Sera que aprovechamos que Lily está dormida y bueno.-Ginny solo cerro los ojos para sentir los finos labios de su esposo sobre los suyos.

Si se amaban y era necesario demostrárselo cada que el tiempo les dejaba…eran una familia unida llena de mucho amor…se amaban a pesar de los años como dos adolescentes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Patrick miraba con atención a Hermione.-Creo que dejare todo a tu cargo, ahora me sentiré más tranquilo al saber que mi librería se queda con la persona correcta.

Draco solo sintió el apretón ligero de su mano, si ella estaba feliz sus ojos lo demostraban y eso en verdad le llenaba de gusto.-Gracias Sr. Patrick por confiar en mí.

No es confianza hija, es una compra venta.-contesto el hombre de cabellos claros mientras los tres reían divertidos.

Pues es un gusto para mí hacer trato contigo y además este novio tuyo es buen negociador.-dijo el hombre mientras el peli plata asentía.

Son buenos términos para todos.-contesto Draco mientras la castaña de pronto se daba cuenta de lo mucho que lo amaba.

Si era complejo pero ella estaba muy enamorada de ese hombre, aquel que alguna vez en su infancia y adolescencia le hubiese dicho mil cosas…ahora solo era un pasado que no valía la pena recordar.

Bueno yo me voy, tengo que hacer unas compras para al fin irme de viaje por el mundo.-dijo Patrick levantándose de la silla.-Gracias por todo.

A usted Sr. Patrick.-los tres se despidieron con un apretón de mano y listo…Hermione Jean Granger era dueña de una vieja librería en el centro de Londres Muggle.

El hombre miro por última vez su librería y camino de largo hacia su anhelada libertada financiera, bueno ahora podría gozar de una tranquila vejez.

Hermione miraba el lugar, necesitaba mucho trabajo el local a pesar de que todo lucia limpio…tal vez una remodelación y ese tipo de cosas…pronto suspiro hondamente.

Se daba cuenta de que ella estaba echando raíces firmes en su mundo y ahora podría aceptar lo que desde hacía un año pasaba…ella probablemente no regresaría al mundo mágico y eso si dolía un poco.

¿Te sientes mal?-dijo Draco preocupado al verla perder la sonrisa que tanto adoraba.

La castaña solo se limitó a refugiarse en el pecho cálido de su ahora novio…el peli plata la apretó contra el para que su sonido del corazón le diera la tranquilidad que ella necesitaba.

Acaricio ese cabello castaño con rizos rebeldes que adoraba como a esa mujer que llegaba debajo de su barbilla…se preguntaba cuándo es que se había convertido en la persona más importante de su vida.

La apretó más fuerte y ella solo suspiro hondamente, no le gustaba verla llorar…desde aquel día en que su maldita tía le lastimo eso le hirió profundamente tanto como a ella.

¿Qué te sucede?...me preocupas…-dijo el peli plata, Hermione le miro a los ojos mientras la cálida mano de Draco le limpiaba las mejillas.

Es solo que me doy cuenta de que dejare el mundo mágico.-el comprendió perfectamente.

Sé que es lo que sientes, pero no es que no pudieras ir de visita.-dijo el mientras Hermione suspiraba hondamente, ella se dio cuenta de lo profundo en sus palabras.-No traes una gran letra escarlata colgada en el cuello.

Lo siento, yo no deseaba incomodarte.-

No estoy incomodo, la verdad es que me siento feliz de tenerte a mi lado.-contesto el mientras se acercaba para besarla lentamente.-Cuentas conmigo para todo lo que necesites.

Gracias por apoyarme y ahora al fin tengo una librería.-

No es nada, todo para que mi novia este feliz.-contesto el sonriente mientras la abrazaba una vez más, no se cansaba de su aroma a suave vainilla.

Las cosas eran inciertas para ambos pero aun así estaban juntos y lo demás no importaba…ahora habían pasado los meses suficientes para comprender que se conocían como los adultos que eran.

No había que pensar mucho en el mundo mágico, si sus raíces serian ahí estaría perfecto…nada que no se solucionara.

Draco entendía que Hermione como su madre e incluso el mismo deseaban llevar una vida en el mundo que les vio tal vez crecer como magos.

Sin embargo estar como personas normales era tranquilo, no se preocupaban por luchar contra otros después de que la guerra había terminado y ese asunto era un caso por completo aislado.

Hermione miraba con atención el lugar, la pequeña mujer de rizos indomables estaba en su corazón…él sabía que las cosas serían así desde que entro a su departamento y le hizo una confesión.

Ahora todo sería como ellos deseaban…trabajarían juntos para tener un presente de color y no solo oscuro…-¿Me ayudaras con esto?

Sin dudarlo.-respondió Draco besándola con amor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ahora ha pasado un poco de tiempo entre ellos que siguen conociéndose, recuerdo que cuando uno dice que si al novio los meses se van tan rápido que ni cuenta te das porque flotas literalmente en nubes de algodón.

Me gusto que la cosa se diera así, no debían de perder más tiempo y Draco siendo tan formal no podría estar besuqueándose a Hermione cada que se le diera la gana, claro que así que listo como caballero hizo lo propio y fue aceptado.

No sé si como tal renuncien al mundo mágico, pero ellos tienen una vida en el mundo muggle…veremos que sucede más adelante.

Es un inicio de semana muy bueno, gracias por seguirme en la historia y por sus comentarios que me hacen reir un buen.

Aquí les contesto sus rewievs:

Yusmariz.-Así es Draco supo que era lo que deseaba, además son adultos sanado el pasado adelante no hay nada que les detenga de conocerse y entablar un noviazgo…es un principio para todo lo que venga…Hermione creo que aceptara lo que pasa de buena gana y solo ansiosa de saber que más sucederá…gracias por tu comentario, saludos.

Anmoncer1708.-Draco solo esta siguiente lo que el destino le pone de frente y esa persona esta ahí siendo Hermione con todo lo que implica conquistarle...creo que siendo una chica tan especial merece un hombre especial.

Mientras que Ronald esta también tratando de acomodar su vida, es normal que en algún momento te pierdas en el camino y no encuentres lo que desees…fácil porque no haz resuelto ese nudo que te hace avanzar, espero que lo suelte para que pueda ser feliz al fin.

La madre de Hermione es una mujer inteligente y las madres con su sexto sentido pueden dar sus opiniones de manera acertada, tal vez divaga un poco o no pero lo único que desea es que su pequeña sea feliz.

Muchas gracias por las flores que siempre me echas y por seguirme en mis historias, ahora mismo con esta…te mando un mega abrazo.

Norma Angélica.-Suenas emocionada como yo y bueno esa oportunidad es para que ambos se conozcan siempre ese es el fin del noviazgo se arriesgaran a todo por todo…abrazos.


	9. Te amo

**CAPITULO 9**

 **TE AMO**

Podríamos contratar a una persona que arregle todo esto, conozco a un buen diseñador de interiores.-ella le miro con atención, pero no tenía como mucho presupuesto para ello.

Tendría que pensarlo.-comento Hermione mientras el peli plata la abrazaba.

Que te parece si vamos a celebrar esta noche de viernes a un restaurant y bebemos fino champagne.-Draco meció a la castaña entre sus brazos.

No lo sé…pero suena lo bastante tentador y bueno solo tendría que ir a mi departamento para arreglarme un poco.

Estas perfecta así.-dijo el peli plata sonriente mientras le besaba la mejilla y Hermione feliz cerraba los ojos.

Quiero verme mejor.-

Está bien, así sirve que yo también me acomodo un poco el cabello.-contesto el peli plata.-Vamos pues para llevarte a tu departamento.

Me mal acostumbras sabes.-dijo Hermione pues literalmente el peli plata era su chofer.

Solo me gusta saber que estas bien.-afirmo el sonado como era posesivo.

Eso sonó algo receloso.-el solo negó mientras salían del lugar.

Ronald sonriente besaba a la chica en turno, era lo bastante bonita como para acostarse con ella.- Emily hacia tanto que no me lo pasaba tan bien.

Negarlo me convertiría en una mentirosa Ronald Weasley y bueno te cargas con cierta fama.-el pelirrojo no supo cómo tomarlo, pues en ocasiones las chicas solo se le acercaban por lo que sucedió en la guerra contra Voldemort.

Era complicado la mayor parte del tiempo, no encontraba la chica con la cual pudiera mantener una relación sana con una mujer que solo se interesara en el hombre no en el amigo de Harry Potter y Hermione Granger.

¿Dije algo que te molestara?-

En lo absoluto, pero creo que es mejor que marche mañana viajo a primera hora hacia Londres.-contesto el mientras la chica de cabello rubio ondulado solo se levantaba de la cama.

Mis amigas morirán de envidia.-dijo Emily mientras la miraba caminar desnuda hacia el baño, esto pronto le hizo sentirse enfermo.

Cerro los ojos…era cuando comprendía después de hacía más de un año que la extrañaba en cada sentido en su miserable vida.

Si él se había equivocado arrastrando a un buena mujer a regresar a una vida que tal vez no conocía del todo bien y solo esperaba que las cosas estuvieran mejor en su vida …anhelaba saber algo de su vida y tal vez que regresara al mundo mágico para pedirle perdón.

Miro al techo y escucho una voz decir algunas cosas, para después solo sentir unos labios besarle sin saber nada más.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Narcisa miraba el fino reloj que le había obsequiado Edward…si el supiera que poseía varias de las joyas más antiguas y reales de la humanidad se sentiría pésimo.

Era ridículo comparar una situación con la otra y bueno la verdad es que se sentía honrada con lo que estaba pasándole como mujer.

Él era un hombre apasionado, pero al mismo tiempo delicado y entregado de verdad…ella aún era una mujer con ganas de vivir, el reconocer que necesitaba sentirse amada le había costado un tanto pero ahora lo aceptaba.

Así que era oficialmente la amante de un distinguido caballero inglés y eso le hacía sentirse feliz como hacia tantos años no lo hacía.

Estaba segura de que tendría una vida en paz, lejos de muchas situaciones dolorosas y teniendo alegrías para mirar hacia adelante.

Suspiro hondamente, si le hubiesen preguntado sobre el amor hacia unos años después de Lucius ella solo diría que era una fantasía.

Pero ahora simplemente era distinto y era completamente feliz…tan feliz que ya no le estaba importando tanto el mundo mágico.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco entro a su casa.-Amo Draco el señor Zabini le está esperando.

De pronto el peli plata se sorprendió un poco, lo cierto es que hacía meses no se miraban y el saberlo ahí en su casa le ponía un poco ansioso.

Entro al despacho donde el comodín de su amigo bebía una copa de whisky de fuego.- ¿A que debo el honor de tu visita?

Yo también espero que te encuentres bien, amigo.-dijo el moreno sonriente ante la cara de seriedad del peli plata.-Vamos hermano no te pongas tan ansioso.

No lo estoy, pero es raro verte después de tanto tiempo.-contesto el mientras Zabini asentía.

Bueno yo solo he venido aquí a molestar.-eran negocios solo eso.

No lo dudo un solo instante, te he mandado las pociones de prueba y aceptación.-contesto secamente Draco.

Eso ha sido aprobado la misma semana que me llegaron, creo que en san Mungo están demasiado contentos con esta situación y nuestra empresa está logrando las grandes esferas.

Eso suena lo bastante bueno como para festejarlo.-

¿Dónde está?-

¿Quién?-contesto Draco con duda, pues él no compartía nada con el moreno que no fuera trabajo…le gustaba su vida privada…bien privada.

Supe por ahí, que floopy tiene una ama.-soltó sonriente con una dentadura tan blanca como el mismo dentista le permitía al bolso de Zabini.

Draco solo se sirvió una copa, la verdad es que esto no le gustaba y fuese su amigo o socio el no diría nada sobre su relación con Hermione.

¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste exactamente?-

Que estabas con la ama.-

Mi madre es el ama.-dijo secamente el peli plata mientras Zabini reía sonoramente.

Vamos hermano, no te enojes yo solo deseaba ver si me compartías un poco.-el peli plata enarco una ceja.-Es normal tener una chica y bueno si ha venido a tu caso es algo formal.

No me gusta decir nada sobre mi vida privada y después hablare con ese tarado de.-

Bueno no te enojes, solo metió un poco la pata pero en fin… ¿Cuándo es la boda.-

Draco lo miro con enfado.-Que querías decirme.

Bueno tenemos buenos puntos con la empresa y me siento contento por ello, además de que viene un nuevo Zabini a mi vida.

No tienen televisión tú y Pansy.-dijo con sarcasmo el peli plata.

No es divertido sabes, además creo que tú eres quien se está tardando.-respondió Blaise con una gran sonrisa.

Felicitaciones, eso de ser padre como que se te da lo bastante bien amigo.-el moreno solo asintió, la verdad es que él amaba su familia y era lo que le hacía feliz.

Lo que más me sorprendió es como la poción antesponge como la llamaste ha sido un verdadero éxito entre las brujas, incluso Pansy no dejo de hablar de ella toda la semana.

Draco solo sonrió, recordaba a Hermione feliz porque el logro crear algo para poder domar su cabello convirtiendo los rizos rebeldes y esponjosos en unos sedosos bucles castaños que tanto adoraba ensortijar en sus dedos largos.

Sabes algo hermano, esa poción me recordó a Granger…aun me pregunto qué paso con ella.-el peli plata pronto puso atención a lo que su amigo decía.-Solo se supo que termino con Weasley por diferencias irreconciliables fue todo.

Cada quien no.-

No sé, Pansy me dijo que escucho que Ronald Weasley fue quien la termino porque acá entre nos era una poco remilgada y todo eso…no quita el hecho de que sea una muggle.-

Esta afirmación le hizo sentir un nudo en el estómago a Draco, era de su novia de quien hablaban y aunque ellos no habían intimado aun…los besos que se daban y sus manos juguetonas por su esbelto cuerpo para nada eran de una mujer remilgada.

Luego esta mujer que estuvo con el pelirrojo besándose… ¿Cómo se llamaba?-Draco le miro con duda, aun se preguntaba cómo es que Zabini recordaba casi todo de Hogwarts.- Ahhh si Lavander.

El peli plata recordó a esa chica, era odiosa con una voz chillona y lo bastante castrante como para evitarla a toda costa.- ¿Con ella?

Pues estuvo regando el rumor de que ella era quien le calentaba la cama a Ronald, porque la chica Granger era frígida.-

Draco de pronto se sintió asqueado, como es que la gente decía tantas estupideces de una mujer como su novia…es más ni siquiera la conocían para decir todo eso.

Hermione era cálida como un sol y hermosa como la luna llena en medio del cielo estrellado…era un ángel en su vida.

¿Eres hombre?-dijo Draco la verdad es que esto que decía Zabini sobre su novia le molestaba mucho.

El moreno se puso de pronto serio.-Claro que lo soy.

Pareces una mujer chismosa hablando sobre otras personas.-contesto el peli plata sin dejar de mirarlo y bebiendo el resto del Whisky.-Es molesto.

Zabini solo asintió, una cosa era la que siempre admiro de Draco Malfoy el evitar chismorrear sobre otras personas…después de la guerra el simplemente había desaparecido del mapa para todos y eso había sido lo mejor.

Pero aun así, no creo todo lo que dicen y además de eso el pelirrojo renuncio al ministerio…están pasando los años, creo que la fama les está pesando.-

Draco sentía curiosidad por el pobretón Weasley.-así que renuncio.

Sí, creo que ahora está con su hermano en la tienda y bueno al parecer les va lo bastante bien como para tener varias sedes de Sortilegios en el mundo.

Entonces brindemos nosotros también por el éxito de nuestra unión comercial.-Zabini asintió con una gran sonrisa.

Después de una charla sin motivo interesante el moreno se despidió para ir a casa con su esposa e hijos…el peli plata tomo asiento y miro el fuego por unos minutos.

El silencio de la casa donde vivía le hacía preguntarse por primera vez en mucho tiempo si él deseaba tener hijos corriendo por ahí…no solo uno como dictaba la tradición Malfoy.

Ahora era el Black y su madre había tenido varios hermanos…suspiro hondamente para darse cuenta de que ahora estaba renaciendo en el la ilusión de formar su propia familia…tener varios hijos y si con ella…con Hermione Granger.

Vivir plenamente y a su lado, sin esconderse de nadie más…tal vez llegaría el momento incluso de ir al mundo mágico y solo disfrutar ser quienes eran.

El estaba sintiéndose fuerte con ella del brazo y honestamente era la primera vez que estaba dispuesto a todo…por la simple razón de estar completamente enamorado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione abrió la puerta para recibir la pizza y el vino que había encargado de aquel pequeño local donde en algunas ocasiones ellos cenaban.

La verdad es que deseaba dar un paso más allá con Draco, los besos últimamente se estaban convirtiendo en poco en comparación con todo lo que ambos deseaban hacer.

Y claro que admiraba la manera en que el peli plata le respetaba, siempre se había comportado con ella como un auténtico caballero.

Le pago al chico y cerró la puerta…suspiro hondamente mientras miraba el reloj que anunciaba las 9:30 y Draco siempre era puntual así que fue a vestirse para la ocasión.

Suspiro hondamente para verse en el espejo…ahora mismo todo estaba siendo grato en su vida y era feliz.

Tenía todo para serlo, aún más con ese hombre al que efectivamente amaba y es que no podría ocultarlo pese a tener algunos meses como novios…ella estaba completamente enamorada.

Se quitó la bata de baño y se miró en el espejo con la lencería más linda que había tenido en su vida en color negro.

Se colocó crema en el cuerpo y tomo esa poción que Draco había creado para ella…sonrió al instante que la puso en sus manos deslizándola por su cabello esponjoso.

Y vuála el esponge de sus rizos quedaron en el olvido, ensortijo con cuidado cada uno para hacerlos suaves bucles castaños...bien se puso a prisa el vestido que había comprado no era nada extraordinario en sí pero por primera vez en muchos años se sintió femenina.

Se puso los tacones bajos y sonrió ante el espejo, desodorante, perfume, brillo labial…listo.

El timbre de la puerta sonó ella a sabiendas de que era Draco solo suspiro hondamente deseando que las cosas simplemente fueran perfectas como esperaba y a pesar de tener todo tal vez creado para una finalidad…no sabría si en verdad funcionaria y esto le ponía nerviosa hasta sentía que la sudaban las manos.

Camino hacia la puerta para abrir y extendió los brazos para soltar un poco de estrés.

Draco esperaba mientras la puerta se abría y él se quedó gratamente sorprendido…siempre supo que era hermosa, solo que ahora ella mostraba un poco más de piel cremosa.

Por Merlín estaba a punto de aullar como lobo, sintió de inmediato una erección y vaya que se había controlado todo este tiempo pero ahora ella aparecía con ese vestido…afortunadamente el abrigo guardaba la evidencia de su reacción de manera discreta.

Wow!.-dijo el sonriente mientras Hermione solo le sonreía.-Estas increíble.

Gracias, pasa.-Draco entro sin perder el detalle de su cuerpo amoldado perfectamente en ese sencillo vestido negro arriba de su rodilla y un escote redondo de tirantes anchos que hacía que sus senos parecieran saldrían de su sitio.

¿Iras así vestida?.-dijo el con dejo de celos que la castaña solo trato de comprender.

¿Me veo mal?-el negó mientras se acercaba a la castaña para abrazarla y darle un beso, ahora era cuando se daba cuenta de que tenía un precioso cuerpo resguardando un alma gentil.

Creo que te ves demasiado bien y bueno afuera hace demasiado frio.-dijo el tratando de convencerla.

Cenaremos aquí.-contesto la castaña mientras le tomaba la mano para tomar asiento en el mueble, Draco vio la mesa con la caja de pizza.

Haz pedido la cena a domicilio.-ella asintió mientras el peli plata solo pedí serenidad en ese momento, porque estaba a punto de echarse encima de ella para hacerle el amor hasta desfallecer.

Encargue pizza y vino.-el sonriente se acercó para besarle los labios.

De donde nos gusta entonces.-ella asintió.-Bueno me parece perfecto, así solo te tendré para mí solo y podremos festejar por tu librería.

Los ojos de la castaña brillaron mientras asentía.-Le he escrito una carta a Harry y Ginny.

Está bien.-

Le he dicho que he tomado la decisión de permanecer en el mundo muggle.-Draco la miro con atención y no vio en sus ojos arrepentimiento, solo alegría…eso le gustaba.

No quisiera que dejaras lo que amas por…nosotros.-contesto el a sabiendas que su relación seria prohibida y señalada en el mundo mágico.

Hermione le acaricio la mejilla, ella lo amaba y claro que mucho tenía que ver el en toda la ecuación…pero además de eso estaban sus padres y la librería.

Sabes, si algo aprendí después de la guerra fue a valorar a mis padres y al recuperarlos para que me perdonaran fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme…así que si decidí quedarme es parte por ellos y mi deseo de tener una vida tranquila.

Tienes toda la razón Hermione, perdimos mucho en esa guerra.-contesto con pesar, pues el había perdido todo aquello que conocía y por otra parte.-Aunque ahora creo que he ganado mucho más.

Se miraron y el acomodo un rizo detrás de su oreja.-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida Hermione y el que desees estar en este mundo muggle me hace feliz a mi también.

Tú también eres la sorpresa más hermosa que me ha pasado en el mundo real y creo que esto es parte destino…quien diría que nosotros terminaríamos así…juntos.

La primera vez que te conocí pensé que seriamos amigos y bueno vino mi padre con su doctrina para terminar cualquier lazo normal en mi vida.-

La verdad es que me llamaste mucho la atención, eras tan blanco y ese cabello tan plata que pensé que eras un ángel.-Draco se ruborizo ligeramente.

¿Yo un ángel?-el peli plata enarco una ceja, jamás le habían dicho eso.

Para mí lo eres.-

Hermione de verdad que me pones las cosas tan difíciles.-dijo el con temor a lo que estaba pasando en su vida.

¿Por qué?-

Vengo por ti y me recibes mostrándome tu hermosa piel, luego me dices que cenaremos aquí y me haces sentir cosas que nunca antes viví…-el peli plata suspiro largamente.-Soy un hombre de carne y hueso Hermione.

Ella sonriente le miro.-Draco te amo y también soy una mujer de carne y hueso…necesito saber que sientes lo mismo que yo.

El peli plata sonriente se acercó a ella para besarla lentamente su aroma suave a vainilla le hizo simplemente dejarse llevar.

Hermione cerró los ojos para que el aroma a menta y finas maderas inundara sus sentidos…sus labios degustaron lentamente los del peli plata.

Era maravillosa esa sensación después de tanto sufrimiento…paz y tranquilidad que un beso cargado de amor podría dar.

Hermione…te amo.-ella le miro a los ojos y él se levantó para tomarla entre sus brazos…así seria de ahora en adelante.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Todo a su tiempo siempre llega y ahora es cuando unas palabras tienen la fuerza para sentirlo…un simple te amo podrá de patas arriba su vida.

Draco siendo más terrenal y dispuesto a vivir sus sentimientos mientras que Hermione permitiéndose vivir su pasión por el hombre que desea y ama.

Me siento muy contenta porque me acompañen la historia y bueno es inevitable que añoren donde vivieron mucho tiempo como fue el mundo mágico.

Les mando un abrazo y les deseo un feliz días, abajo contesto sus comentarios:

Anmoncer1708.-Los Black haciendo su vida como cualquier persona e incluyendo todo del mundo muggle, ya fueron muchos años sufriendo para detenerse por ello…nuevos horizontes en todos los aspectos…mientras la relación entre Hermione y Draco fluye casi como la vida misma, sin prisas…me encanta la manera en que ambos están tratando de llevarse bien…gracias por tu apoyo y comentarios, espero que este capítulo te guste también…un abrázote.

Cris James.-Siento que tiene Hermione tiene un apego por las amistades que dejo y es que fue su hogar por muchos años…esto seguirá así hasta que compaginen la vida entre ambos lugares, veremos qué pasa con este tema…mientras tanto están disfrutando lo que tienen en el aquí y ahora…ahora veremos que sigue…gracias por comentar y apoyarme un abrazo a la distancia.


	10. Amor Mío

**CAPITULO 10**

 **AMOR MIO**

La deposito suavemente en la cama con colcha en color crema y la verdad es que era cómoda tan cómoda que cuando él se recostó se sintió aliviado.

Se miraron por unos segundos antes de Draco al fin poder besarla lentamente mientras ella le daba acceso a su cálida boca y acceder a su embriagante sabor.

Deseaba tomarse las cosas con calma para poder disfrutar de su esencia y era el momento perfecto.

Su lengua degustaba la boca de la mujer que ahora él estaba amando y sentía como sus respiraciones agitadas se confundían…la miro detenidamente tratando de guardarla en su memoria.

Era hermosa con su cabello castaño perfectamente rizado y sedoso sobre la suave almohada…era perfecta para él.

Hermione sonriente adoraba ese plata en sus ojos y ese cabello tan blanco como la nieve…lo amaba y lo demás no importaba…ella sabía que era el momento exacto.

Draco sentía como si debía de pedirle permiso para deslizar su mano por el contorno de su silueta solo envuelta en una tela suave que se adhería a ella.

Sus manos cobraron vida y no se detuvo para con cuidado acercarse a sus piernas e ir acariciándolas lentamente mientras Hermione solo tragaba en seco.

Cerro los ojos para sentir la suave caricia de sus dedos delgados subir por sus pies para quitar los tacones y acariciar con lentitud sus tobillos…

Ella jamás había experimentado esta sensación, subió por sus pantorrillas mientras el peli plata sentía como su erección se apretaba con dolor en el pantalón.

Pero siguió deslizándose hasta subir el vestido para sacarlo por su cabeza y respiro hondamente…era sublime la belleza de esa mujer que ya consideraba tan suya como su vida propia.

Cuando amas que más puedes decir y bueno eso sucedía…la ropa negra contrastaba bien con su apiñonada piel de terciopelo.

Se quitó el saco y a fin pudo zafarse los zapatos para después quitarse el fajo…el resto en si con la ayuda de sus manos torpes.

Hermione se sentía ansiosa de que lo que estaba por suceder, le desabotono con impaciencia la camisa y cuando estuvo solo con su bóxer de tela fue consciente de lo feliz que esto le hacía.

Su piel era cálida sobre la suya y Draco pudo al fin besarla a los labios para impregnarse de su dulce aroma mientras su mano se colaba detrás de su menuda espalda para poder desabrochar su sostén de encaje negro.

Con la suave luz de la lámpara pudo contemplar el suave rubor que tenían las mejillas de Hermione, ahora estaba semidesnuda ante sus ojos y era fantástica.

Sus besos se deslizaron por el cuello y sus manos se apoderaron de sus pechos suaves que abarcaba con sus manos acariciando sus pezones color melocotón lentamente haciendo que ella gimiera por el suave contacto

Esto hizo que Draco deseara todo…tomo con su boca un pecho para succionar lentamente mientras la castaña solo emitía leves gemidos.

Él sabía que era la mujer para toda su condenada vida y solo se dejó llevar por la pasión de la noche.

Su mano se deslizo por el cuerpo menudo de curvas hermosas y entro en la zona privada de ella…sus largos dedos encontraron el centro de su cuerpo para acariciar su suave protuberancia que anunciaba calor y humedad.

La acaricio lentamente mientras miraba sus reacciones y ella solo gemía con los ojos cerrados para disfrutar de sus tiernas caricias.

Se atrevió a dejarla para poder deslizar sus manos sobres sus redondas caderas y sacar de ella la última prenda que les separaba.

Hermione se dejó envolver por él y lo miro con amor, para apresar un gemido ahogado en su garganta cuando sus labios tocaron su centro.

Eso había sido la locura para la castaña, ahora no pensaba en nada más que solo disfrutar y el sabia como hacerlo, Draco levanto sus piernas tersas sobre sus hombros blancos para poder succionar su néctar almizclado saliendo de su apretado cuerpo.

Degusto con lentitud su centro y su aroma le estaba volviendo loco, deseaba poseerla por siempre…sonaba primitivo pero deseaba marcarla como suya tan pronto pudiera.

Hermione gimió alto los siguientes segundos y pronto la lengua de Draco se hundió aún más dentro de ella logrando que la hermosa castaña gimiera ante el arrollador orgasmo que llegaba.

Era como flotar en nubes de algodón, los poros de su piel se expandieron y contrajeron al rítmico son de su corazón…era un mar de sensaciones.

El peli plata sonrió satisfecho y subió lentamente por su ombligo para deslizarse con cuidado por su cuerpo y así también se deshizo de su última prenda.

Tomo su falo para poder hundirse en ella.-Por merlín…que estrecha estas.-dijo como un hombre de las cavernas ante la gloriosa bienvenida de Hermione.

Ella solo acepto con gusto su intromisión y era algo en verdad glorioso…la sensación era ensoñadora y algo confusa por la intromisión con un dejo de dolor.

Ya hacía algo de tiempo que había estado en esos menesteres sexuales y la falta de practica le hacía un poco incomoda la situación para un principio pero se adaptó a él.

Era como un guante al calce, las caderas afiladas de Draco se movieron lentamente sobre su pubis entrando y saliendo cadenciosamente.

Sus cuerpos estaban en sincronía y Draco deseo esto desde el primer beso que le dio por lo que estaba disfrutándolo en verdad…grababa cada parte de su piel que estaba descubriendo con sus ojos, con sus manos, con su cuerpo entero.

Sus manos levantaron ese hermoso trasero respingón para hundirse más profundo mientras Hermione sentía como la base de su miembro le rozaba su centro de placer de manera rítmica logrando en ella muchas más sensaciones desconocidas.

No soporto tanto y se dejó envolver en ese momento, Draco jadeo sorprendido de su ahora mujer ella gemía alto con los ojos apretados y las mejillas rosadas de placer.

Pareciera que lo partiría en dos pero no importaba con sus fluidos era suficiente para simplemente dejarse llevar en un magnifico orgasmo.

Hermione sintió como el poco a poco bajaba el ritmo y sin más se hundió tan profundo que dolió un poco para sentir después algo cálido en ella.

Había sido todo magnifico y ahora placidos se besaron en los labios para ella solo sentir el peso deslizarse a un costado de su cuerpo adormilado.

Draco la atrajo a su pecho besando su cabeza.-Te amo Hermione.

Yo también te amo.-contesto la castaña mientras el sueño se apoderaba de ella, pero las ganas de ir al baño le ganaron…trato de levantarse.

¿A dónde vas?-

Al baño.-contesto Hermione mientras se levantaba al fin para ver la desnudez de Draco y la ropa regada en el suelo sonriente camino hacia el baño.

El peli plata no se perdió del precioso espectáculo del que estaba siendo el único espectador y sonrió al ver su grácil trasero redondo caminar con prisa al baño.

Sonriente puso sus brazos detrás de su nuca, cerró los ojos eso había sido lo mejor en su maldita vida y lo supo al instante…era ella.

Abrió los ojos para quedarse por completo serio…el que tantas veces la hizo llorar con sus estúpidos pensamientos elitistas y ahora ella era lo más importante que tenía en su vida.

La puerta se abrió y apareció Hermione con una bata de baño.- ¿Te sucede algo?

Sí, me siento muy satisfecho.-ella se sonrojo luciendo aún más preciosa.

¿Tienes hambre?

Creo que sí, nos vestimos y cenamos.-ella solo asintió y a pesar de ser la primera vez que estaban desnudos uno frente al otro eso no importo, era como si desde siempre vivieron esa situación.

Salieron de la habitación no tan arreglados como habían estado pero al menos presentables, Hermione metió trozos de pizza al microondas.

Mientras el peli plata descorchaba la botella y servía dos copas de con vino tinto.- ¿Has pensado en algún nombre para la librería?-

La verdad es que he pensado algunos pero siento que son algo infantiles.-contesto la castaña.

Te escucho.-dijo Draco bebiendo un sorbo de su copa sin dejar de mirarla.

El rincón mágico.-soltó Hermione con nervios mientras el peli plata solo la miraba con una sonrisa.-Vamos dime qué opinas, verdad que suena algo infantil.

Draco bebió de su copa mientras ella le miraba expectante y el solo admiraba su belleza.-Me gusta mucho, siento que es el nombre correcto.

De verdad.-dijo ella sorprendida mientras Draco solo asentía.

Creo que es un buen nombre, además lo que tu decidas será simplemente perfecto.-ella sintió que el corazón se le derretía cual chocolate al microondas.

Siempre eres así.-Draco no lo resistió y se acercó a ella para besarle los labios mientras la castaña solo disfrutaba del momento, el microondas sonó sacándolos de su ensoñación.

Draco no la soltó y ella solo se apretó a su pecho, era un momento perfecto, eran parte uno del otro al amor estaba ahí y no importaba nada más.

Te amo Hermione Granger.-dijo el con toda la formalidad que se requería al decir sus sentimientos.

Yo también te amo Draco Black.-el simplemente la apretó con fuerza en sus cálidos brazos, sabía perfectamente que nunca la dejaría irse de su lado.

Cenamos entonces.-el asintió mientras la castaña serbia los trozos de pizza en platos y tomaban asiento.

Draco, he pensado en hacer una remodelación por completo en la librería y sé que llevara algo de tiempo.-el solo la miraba con atención.-Pero yo no quiero perder tanto tiempo en ello y bueno no sé, quería pedirte si tú puedes ayudarme.

Claro que sí, sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites.-dijo el tomándola de la mano.-Lo que mi mujer quiera.

Hermione se sonrojo y eso le encanto al peli plata.-Draco.-el acaricio su mejilla.

Si antes creía que eras mía, bueno ahora solo sé que eres mi mujer y para mi es todo en este momento.-confirmo el peli plata.

Me siento tan feliz a tu lado, honestamente no pensé que pudiera volver a tener tanta ilusión en la vida.-dijo Hermione con muchas esperanzas puestas en esa relación.

Estamos descubriendo muchas cosas juntas mi amor y yo me siento también con muchas ilusiones.-se besaron.-Tal vez podríamos hacer la remodelación en un día.

Creo que estoy abusando.-

Usar magia es inevitable, además las reformas son lo suficientemente tardadas y costosas.-afirmo el peli plata.

Solo no quiero que este tanto tiempo cerrado.-el asintió y bueno es que era su negocio.

Te imaginaste tener una librería.-ella suspiro hondamente.

Para serte honesta no pensé que lo fuera a lograr y mucho menos que viviera en el mundo normal, pero bueno la vida cambio para mí y ahora me siento contenta por lo que tengo.

Haremos magia entonces para remodelarla y bueno quiero darte buenas noticias.-

La castaña le miro con atención.-Antes de venir me visito Zabini y me dijo que las pociones han sido un éxito.

De verdad, Draco eso es fantástico.-el asintió.-Me da mucho gusto por ti.

Sin tu ayuda esto no sería posible.-ella negó de inmediato.

Yo solo experimente, fue todo…-

Por cierto la poción antiesponge creo que ha sido la novedad de la temporada.-Hermione se levantó para sentarse en sus piernas logrando sorprenderlo por la muestra de afecto.

Sabes me siento tan orgullosa de ti.-el peli plata sonrió, sentía como su corazón latía con prisa y es que nunca antes le habían dicho que estaban orgullosos de él.-Eres un caballero, respetuoso, culto, dadivoso, adorable y te has ganado mi corazón.

Esto le emocionaba de verdad, nunca antes había experimentado todos esos sentimientos en su vida y bueno ahora poder decirlos era como un alivio.

Draco Malfoy había crecido como si fuera más una roca que como un ser humano, sentir emociones estaba prohibido para él y bueno el único amor que recibió en su vida fue aquel que su madre le dio.

Es por ello que agradecía tenerla como su progenitora, pues a pesar de que todos pensaran que ella era una tirana la realidad era otra…Narcisa había aceptado todo por protegerlo y ahora la vida les recompensaba con un poco de lo que nunca tuvieron…libertad de expresar sus sentimientos.

Y es que a pesar de que el salió mejor librado de esa situación que su padre, no por ello fue fácil aceptar todo lo que sucedió después de la guerra.

El junto con su madre les toco recoger las cenizas de lo que quedaba de aquella vida que tuvieron y fue complicado porque de pronto perdieron todo.

Iniciar en el mundo al que tanto odiaron sin sentido y para colmo encontrarse con buenas personas que les recibieron con la calidez que jamás tuvieron en el mundo mágico fue una verdadera sorpresa.

Ahí no era más la aristocrática familia pura sangre de siglos de antigüedad Los Malfoy…para nada eso no importaba mucho ahora solo eran los Black, tal vez con cierta posición económica pero solo eso…y les gustaba.

Y al fin pudieron darse el derecho a tener emociones sentimientos y lo mejor poder expresarlos, aun no era fácil pero de pronto Hermione llego con su cálido corazón a terminar de derrumbar esto último…

Draco la apretó contra su cuerpo…escucho por primera vez el corazón de Hermione para saber que esa era su casa, era la mejor sensación de todas.

Lo que ella estaba dando era más que de aquello que jamás creyó poseer y estaba feliz…-Gracias por estar conmigo.

Ambos estaban tan emocionados de lo sucedido, ahora haber hecho el amor simplemente fue la cereza del pastel y podrían estar juntos sin tantas dudas.

Me encanta el color de tu cabello.-el solo la escuchaba con los ojos cerrados sintiendo la caricia en su cabeza.-Siempre me pregunte si era natural.

Tan natural como mis ojos.-respondió el disfrutando del momento tan íntimo que estaban teniendo.

Tus ojos son preciosos, siempre me gustaron.-

Es raro saber que te gustaran cosas de mí, porque era terrible contigo.-

A pesar de que no éramos amigos, no podría negar lo que todas las chicas veíamos.-contesto ella sonriente.-Si eras muy guapo, pero inalcanzable.

Draco se sintió mal por esa frase.- Siento haber sido así de terrible con todos, en especial contigo.

Yo te perdone hace mucho, desde que supe que tu padre era quien te obligaba y no me gusta hablar de eso…ahora eres otra persona…mi persona favorita.

Tú eres mi mujer ahora.-

Suena tan raro verdad.-el asintió…Hermione recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Draco que solo atino a envolverla entre sus brazos.

Me siento un poco timado.-ella solo rio quedamente.-Siento que tenías todo un plan organizado.

Me has descubierto.-contesto Hermione.-La verdad es que lo necesitaba como tu.

Yo también te necesitaba en mi vida, de forma completa y solo mía.-dijo el posesivamente algo que hizo a la castaña sentirse amada.

Lo miro con atención y sí que lo amaba, para ella era el hombre más guapo del mundo…de solo verlo las piernas le temblaban, el corazón le corría acelerado y su estómago se contraía del amor que le tenía.

Hermione cerro los ojos para sentir los finos labios de Draco contra los suyos, se movían lentamente con un sabor a vino tinto…su lengua le incito para abrir la boca y darle acceso deslizando su lengua cual terciopelo dentro de ella.

El calor comenzó a hacer estragos en ambos, ella jadeo un poco y se separó sin dejar de mirarlo…Draco se levantó con ella en brazos para llevarla al cómodo sofá sin soltarla y le saco el vestido dejándola desnuda por completo.

Hermione se ruborizo pues la verdad es que estaba siendo atrevida y eso le encanto a Draco…la luz de la cocina iluminaba su preciosa desnudez.

Era hermosa con sus sedosos bucles cubriendo su piel tersa y él no se resistió para tomar sus labios carnosos que le incitaban a ser devorados.

Draco era un hombre de camino recorrido y ella llenaba todo aquello que no creía merecer…sus manos tomaron su redondo trasero y ella se movía lentamente sobre sus piernas, haciendo que su erección se levantara potente.

Con prisa y torpeza ella le quito la camisa, necesitaba sentir su piel cálida contra sus pechos redondos…Draco se bajó el pantalón para solo quedar en los calzoncillos de seda.

Presurosa Hermione tomo el falo caliente entre sus manos para mirarlo con atención, las pupilas color plata de su novio se dilataron al sentir como ella subía y bajaba con lentitud.

Era como mirar al pecado en persona, ella desnuda con sus pezones color melocotón henchidos su cálido aliento y sus labios rosados de los besos dados…una aparición pecaminosa que tenía nombre y apellido.

Gimió ante la caricia y no se resistió al guardar esa imagen para siempre, solo sería suya…el palpita se acercó a Hermione para besarla.

Sus dedos largos buscaron su centro y noto su ligera humedad, estaba ansioso de hundirse dentro de su cuerpo…la beso largamente mientras ella solo se dejó hacer.

Su lengua danzo dentro de su cálida boca para después bajar por su cuello hasta tomar un pezón y succionar con fuerza.

Ella gimió y eso fue suficiente para deslizarse por su suave piel logrando que ambos solo respiraran hondamente, sea cómodo lo mejor que pudo para comenzar a moverla con sus manos.

El roce de sus cuerpos hacia un sonido que llenaba el departamento, sus jadeos intensos anunciaban placer y cercanía.

Draco la besaba con pasión desmedida, mientras ella parecía se volvería loca de placer y era lo más maravilloso que nunca vivió.

El peli plata comenzó a regular con más fuerzas sus movimientos logrando que Hermione se moviera con más insistencia y velocidad mientras su cuerpo friccionaba contra el de su amado.

Jadeo hondamente mientras sentía como cada poro de su piel simplemente se expandía y se erizaba al mismo tiempo…todo esto era un record para ambos.

Hermione se soltó un poco de su agarre logrando el peli plata la mirara con atención, la luz de la cocina le estaba regalando algo hermoso…sus movimientos acelerados de su pubis contra la de ella lograron que ella gimiera hondamente y temblara.

Draco rápidamente la giro contra el sillón para abrir aún más sus piernas y hundirse más profundo, ella se dejó hacer porque estaba en la cima del mundo.

Solo pudo dejarse llevar por el placer que ese hombre le regalaba y él se apodero al instante de su boca para acallarla.

Sus movimientos fueron más rápidos aun logrando en ella un gemido más profundo y el simplemente se dejó llevar, ante la aprensión que logro en su miembro hundido en ella…la beso con lentitud para solo dejarse envolver en la privacidad que necesitaban…

Ahora estaba todo dicho sin rodeos…los sentimientos expuestos y a flor de piel.

Estuvieron recostados unos momentos para después la castaña levantarse a duchar y Draco la siguió.

Creo que no puedo posponer la cena.-afirmo el peli plata con el cómodo albornoz de grueso algodón que Hermione tenia para él.

Dejamos la pizza ahí en el microondas.-el peliplata la abrazo hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho envuelto por la suave tela del camisón.

Me siento libre, es extraño verdad.-ella tiernamente le acaricio los cabellos húmedos.-Ha sido tan bueno como pienso.

Simplemente ha sido lo mejor.-

Hermione me siento celoso.-confeso apenado con el corazón estrujado y ella de pronto se tensó.

No tienes por qué estarlo.-afirmo.

Lo sé y si te quedas en mi casa sin salir para siempre.-la castaña rió divertida.

Acaso quieres mantenerme en una torre como a Rapunzel.-el asintió cual niño pequeño con su sonrisa torcida.-Pero al final el príncipe la rescata.

Pero este príncipe te tendrá secuestrada para el.-ambos rieron por la ocurrencia.-No quiero que nadie te mire.

Es una broma o debo de preocuparme porque mi novio es un psicópata.-el negó y la miro a los ojos diciendo todo lo que pasaba por su mente…era verdad ahí frente a ella Draco había bajado todas sus defensas.

Tenía mucho miedo más que ella incluso de salir herido y ella lo único que podría decirle era que le amaba.-No sucederá nada que no deseemos, te amo y sé que me amas…será suficiente para los dos o es que te rendirás.

Para nada, no lo haré.-dijo el con su porte de caballero mientras se abrazaban fuertemente mientras sus latidos acompasados se sincronizaban.

Vamos a cenar entonces que muero de hambre también.-el asintió siguiéndola tomado de su mano.

Draco tomo asiento mientras ella le pasaba un plato con un trozo de pizza y después cenaban en silencio…se miraron, se besaron y sonrieron cómplices.

Hermione bebía vino mientras el peli plata sonriente le acariciaba la mejilla…-Vamos a dormir.-Draco la miro sonriente para solo pegar su frente con ella.

Amor mío.-sin más se abalanzó sobre ella mientras la copa caía en el suelo.

Que importaba una mancha, unos vidrios rotos ante el deseo palpitante que nacía desde el alma…ellos deseaban conectarse de todos los modos posibles.

Entregarse en cuerpo y alma, solo asi…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No sé ni cómo describir todo lo que están pasando ambos, porque cuando estás enamorado tu mundo se cierra alrededor de esa persona y ahora ellos viven en su perfecta burbuja.

Me gusta un Draco que demuestra y vive sus sentimientos, claro que le ha costado pero ella le enseña con su trato diario…no encuentro otra perfecta pareja en ese mundo.

Pues aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, les agradezco que me acompañen en la misma y les deseo un feliz fin de semana…acá abajo les contesto sus reviews:

Cris James.-Espero que este capítulo te agrade por que la pareja ahora si se consolida en todos los sentidos y creo que se vuelven muy claros los sentimientos que tienen por ambos…por el momento estarán en su burbuja de amor…gracias por comentar y seguir la historia…saludos.

Yusmariz.-Siento que ellos esperaron el tiempo correcto para ahora solo hacer las cosas bien y con los sentimientos lo bastante claro como para no errar…Ronald tal vez se adelantó a todo y no ha cerrado el circulo como Hermione, de inmediato se complicó la vida con mujeres así que veremos qué pasa con él y bueno Narcisa también creando una versión de sí misma libre para ser feliz…gracias por tu apoyo te mando un abrazo.

Norma Angélica.-Así es todo romántico para esta pareja y espero que este te guste de igual forma, creo que dieron el paso en tiempo oportuno…gracias por comentar saludos.

Anmoncer1708.-Reí mucho con tu comentario y siempre las cuestiones románticas nos encantan, me gusta mucho que esta pareja se demuestre el amor que se tienen porque han ido conociéndose y por lo menos Draco asimilando todo hasta ahora que dieron el siguiente paso…espero que este también te guste y el chisme es sabroso siempre aunque uno no opine nada, es como lo más natural del mundo…te deseo un feliz fin y abrazos.


	11. Quedate conmigo

**CAPITULO 11**

 **QUEDATE CONMIGO**

Hermione se desperezo lentamente, estaba increíblemente relajada y a pesar de tener el cuerpo adolorido…se sentía inmensamente feliz.

Abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de varias cosas que le hicieron sonreír…si a su lado estaba él profundamente dormido boca abajo.

Admiro con la claridad de la habitación su belleza, era un hombre guapo sin duda alguna…siempre resaltaría su cabello casi color plata y su piel tan clara como la luna llena, pero a pesar de sus genes Malfoy era toda una gran sorpresa.

Lucia relajado y hermoso, claro si a un hombre pudiera decírsele así su perfil definido en una nariz recta, sus labios delgados en leve color rosado, sus pestañas color oro tupidas, su mandíbula fuerte.

Suspiro hondamente mientras se acercó para acariciarlo logrando que el abriera los ojos y la mirara sin expresión alguna.

Esto es maravilloso.-dijo después de unos segundos con la voz ronca.

Lo es.-dijo ella sonriente sintiendo como Draco la atraía a su lado para abrazarla y envolverla con sus cálidos brazos…la desnudes de ambos logro darles un poco de calor.

Hermione se había ruborizado por lo que estaba sucediendo y al mismo tiempo estaba feliz de que las cosas se dieran de forma tan natural.

Vamos a desayunar.-dijo Draco mientras ella se daba cuenta de que era algo tarde.

Bien, déjame levantarme y darme una ducha.-el asintió soltándola sin tanto gusto…la miro ir desnuda hacia el baño y sonrió complacido.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que esto en verdad le agradaba y bueno tal vez sería agradable estar juntos así…pero tal vez estaba yendo demasiado rápido o simplemente estaba enamorado.

Hermione salió algunos minutos después con su bata de baño y el cabello húmedo.-Te he dejado listo todo para que te duches.

Gracias.-dijo el peli plata levantándose desnudo hasta el baño y ella claro que miro todo lo que tenía, sin duda era afortunada.

Después de algunos minutos Draco estaba listo y a pesar de usar la misma ropa estaba limpio, claro tomando en cuenta de que había permanecido solo con ella hasta llegar al departamento y después estuvo ahí regada junto con la de Hermione.

La castaña había puesto café y el aroma invitaba a desayunar.- ¿Qué deseas desayunar?

Draco apago la cafetera.-Yo te invitare a desayunar.-dijo el abrazándola para sin más desaparecer y de pronto estar en la casa del peli plata.

Hermione se sintió un poco mareada.-Había olvidado esa sensación.

Lo siento tal vez debí avisarte, pero no quiero que hagas nada.-ella asintió sin soltarle hasta que el aire hizo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran un poco.-¿Estas mejor?.

Si…-afirmo la castaña.-Tu jardín es hermoso.

Si lo es, demasiado grande para el gusto de muchas personas pero creo que me gusta así.-ella solo sonrió caminaron abrazados hasta tomar asiento en las cómodas sillas con vista al jardín.

Floopy apareció.- ¿Traigo el desayuno amo?

Por favor Floopy.-dijo el mientras el elfo desaparecía con un floop.

Draco tomo a Hermione de la mano y la beso lentamente.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Fantástica.-contesto ella sonriente dejando que la galantería innata de Draco le envolviera.

Sabes creo que esto ha sido demasiado bueno para mí y gracias por darme algo que no esperaba…fue difícil de verdad, creo que no eres consciente de lo linda que eres.

Exageras, pero yo solo sé que estoy enamorada de ti.-

Hermione he pensado en que tal vez es tiempo de que hagamos esto aún más formal.-dudosa la castaña se preguntó a qué se refería.-Tal vez es tiempo de que me presentes con tus padres.

¿Quieres conocerlos?-

Sí, creo que es natural que uno conozca a la familia y bueno tú me interesas mucho…hemos coincidido en que tenemos esperanzas en esta relación.-

Pues si estaría bien, mi madre se pondrá muy contenta aunque dudo un poco por mi padre.-el peli plata la miro con temor.-él es un poco más aprensivo y bueno un tanto celoso.

Lo comprendo perfectamente.-ella solo sonrió, el desayuno estuvo servido en ese instante.-Eso me pasa contigo.

Vamos Draco, yo soy un poco rara.-dijo ella.

No es verdad, es solo que tú no eres consciente de las miradas de los demás hombres podría incluso decirte que Patrick me comento que eras muy linda.

No me digas eso, me siento como rara.-

Eres una mujer hermosa y siendo honesto, no me gusta como otros hombres miran a mi mujer…me siento enojado.

Estás loco Draco.-respondió Hermione mientras el solo subía los hombros.

Tal vez.-ella bebió de su jugo y el peli plata un poco de café.- Mas adelante deseo que conozcas a mi madre.

La castaña le miro con sorpresa y un poco de temor en sus ojos.-Siento que ella se llevara la misma sorpresa que tú, pero estoy seguro que le caerás bien…mi madre es otra persona e incluso debo confesarte que ella tiene un novio.

¿Muggle?-el asintió mientras colocaba la servilleta en sus piernas, la castaña solo sintió que todo aquello era irreal.

No te sorprendas tanto, nosotros hemos cambiado mucho y bueno a pesar de que mi madre tenía más recuerdos arraigados te sorprenderías lo bien que se maneja en el mundo muggle.

Ella solo asintió y se relajó un poco, pero es que a pesar de todo era complicado pues ella literalmente era su suegra.-Siento que no le voy a gustar, yo no soy una mujer como de su clase y esas cosas.

Draco pasó el bocado y bebió un poco de café para tomar su mano para reconfortarla.-Eres más que todo lo que yo merezco y sé que ella se pondrá contenta al saber que tú conoces ambos mundos…lo que sucedió antes ya no importa.

Hermione asintió mientras respiraba hondamente, lo que él decía era como un bálsamo para sus oídos…se concentró en desayunar y el tomo su mano en varias ocasiones, le beso los labios demostrando el amor que le tenía.

Floopy recogió todo para dejarlos solos admirando el lugar.-Draco, si yo le contara a Harry sobre nosotros te molestaría.

El peli plata se angustio un poco, él sabía que entre ellos no existía una relación muy buena.-La verdad es que no se si les gustaría saber que esto pasa, creo que no soy del agrado de mucha gente del mundo mágico.

La castaña entendió el miedo de Draco, pero al mismo tiempo ella deseaba que su mejor amigo estuviese enterado sobre su relación y es que era algo normal.

Sé que estaremos bien, lo se.-dijo ella dándole esa tranquilidad que necesitaba, el peli plata le tomo la mano para caminar tranquilamente por los jardines.

El día entero se pasó de largo y Hermione termino en los brazos de Draco en la habitación más hermosa que hubiese visto hicieron el amor casi al atardecer.

Descansaba en los brazos de Draco quien la tenía apresada a su lado.-Tengo que irme.

No tendrías por qué irte.-dijo el con los ojos cerrados.-Podríamos dormir juntos todas las noches.

Eso no sería trampa.-

Tú tienes la culpa.-dijo el sonriente mientras la castaña se removía inquieta.

Explícate por favor.-

Es fácil seducirme con tu cuerpo de diosa y después dejarme ahí abandonado, como si yo no tuviera sentimientos.-ella rio alegremente.

¿Estas chantajeándome?-

No me gusta que me usen.-dijo el peli plata divertido mientras la castaña solo le miraba con atención.

Quédate conmigo.-ella negó.-por favor.

No tengo ropa y.-

Eso es lo de menos, no la necesitas.-dijo tocando uno de sus redondos pechos.

Es trampa, además mañana tengo que pensar que hare con el local y como lo quiero.-

Sabes que lo hare por ti.-dijo el mirándole con la paciencia que últimamente estaba aprendiendo a tener por ella.

Lo sé, pero…-

No hay una excusa con mejor argumento acaso.-dijo Draco mientras la castaña solo suspiraba, tal vez quedarse con el no sería tan malo.

No sé si todo esto vaya demasiado rápido.-el abrió los ojos para mirarla.

¿Qué puede pasar?...que te amé cada día más o es que piensas que me marchare después de todo lo que me ha costado declararme como un fan tuyo.

Ella rio.-En ocasiones me pregunto de quien has heredado la vena cómica.

Te sorprenderías de lo cómico que puedo ser en ocasiones Hermione Granger.-

Creo que estoy siendo víctima de un complot.-el asintió levemente mientras la atraía a sus brazos.- No me dejaras ir, ¿Cierto?.

El asintió.-No quiero dejarte ir, merezco todas estas atenciones después de que me has hecho sufrir como condenado.

¿En qué momento paso eso?-dijo la castaña mirándole con duda.-Hasta donde yo sé, nosotros estamos bien.

Sí, pero era difícil solo tener unos besos y bueno ahora que puedo tenerte toda para mí pues.-el peli plata le beso el cuello mientras su mano traviesa amasaba un pecho.

No quisiera que nada de nuestra relación se dañara.-contesto ella, claro que la afirmación llevaba varias intenciones que Draco comprendió.

El miedo al fracaso como principal razón, porque a pesar de que eran adultos y tenían las cosas claras entre ambos siempre existía esa duda en todas las parejas.

No se dañara nada, más bien dime cuando es que me presentaras a tus padres.-dijo Draco disfrutando de su cálido cuerpo desnudo sobre su pecho.-Quiero que no tardes mucho tiempo en decidirlo.

Hermione salió de su burbuja y se dio cuenta de que en verdad esto estaba tan serio que tenía que dar una respuesta a la altura.-Tengo que platicar con mi mamá y bueno decirle a mi padre, como te había dicho el tal vez no se lo tome tan bien.

Charlare con él, de eso no te preocupes…-

La siguiente semana.-contesto ella sonriente mientras cerraba los ojos para arrullarse en sus brazos y el latido acompasado de su corazón hacia mucho.

He pensado en abrir la red flu en tu departamento y en la casa.

Si está bien.-contesto la castaña relajada, el ya no insistió y solo la atrajo a un más a su cuerpo para al fin quedarse dormidos después de un día completo donde hicieron el amor muchas veces mas

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron tenía en sus brazos a la pequeña Lily era muy bonita y extrañamente se parecía mucho a la mama de Harry…aún se preguntaba cómo es que ninguno de los hijos de su hermana menor había sacado algo de ella.

Así que ella se quedara en el mundo normal.-dijo el pelirrojo tratando de sonar desinteresado sobre la plática de su hermana.

La verdad es que a mí no me gustó mucho su decisión, pero dice Harry que ella tal vez encontró a una persona y está rehaciendo su vida…-Ron se dio cuenta de era lo normal pero aun así le dolía.

Ginny le miro con atención y no deseaba molestarlo pero ella sabía que algo pasaba.-Por cierto haz sabido que Elizabeth Mcgreen y Theodore Nott están saliendo.

La pelirroja asintió ante la cara de sorpresa de Ron.-Hacen una buena pareja.

Pero es un slytherin.-su hermana solo negó con la cabeza, en ocasiones se preguntaba cómo es que Hermione le aguanto tantos años.

Por dios estas siendo ridículo, creo que no aprendiste nada de la guerra hermano.-el solo negó.

No lo sé, creo que aún no siento que podría confiar en los Slytherin.-Dijo Ron sin tratar de profundizar con el tema.

Todos tienen derecho a una segunda oportunidad.-

En verdad que esto me enferma.-contesto Ronald suspirando.

Se nota que no te das cuenta que somos adultos, la vida de pronto nos alcanzó Ron…ahí tienes a Lily entre tus brazos y es mi tercer bebe.

El pelirrojo asintió, era cierto todos eran adultos ahora y creaban sus propias familias…extrañamente se preguntó cómo hubiese sido si el…pero pensarlo era ridículo.

¿No te arrepientes?-dijo Ginny mientras el miraba a su hermana y es que nunca le había preguntado esto…siempre se mantenía al margen y sabía que lo hacía por Harry.

Lily balbuceaba entre sus brazos y el solo la miro.-No tengo una respuesta para eso.

Yo solo quiero que seas feliz hermano y bueno tal vez más adelante encuentres una buena mujer con quien tengas lo que tal vez yo vivo en mi matrimonio.

Ustedes son una excepción.-ella negó.

No te cierres a lo fácil, en ocasiones lo complicado da más gratificaciones.-Ronald no sabía que contestar la puerta se abrió y entraron sus sobrinos en compañía del pelinegro.

Pensé que aun estarías de viaje amigo.-dijo Harry sonriente mientras los chicos besaban a Ginny en las mejillas.

Mamá…mi papá me compro una nueva mochila y me encanto.-dijo el pequeño James mientras su hermanito se acostó en el mueble.

Vamos cariño, saluda a tu tío.-dijo la pelirroja.

Tengo sueño.-el pequeño Albus que estaba agotado y deseaba dormir, claro que con 3 años había tenido suficiente carrera ese día.

Harry se acercó a su esposa para besarle.-Déjame subirlo a recostar.

No yo voy mejor, ya es tarde.-dijo Ginny mientras el asentía tomando a su hijo en brazos.-Dale besito a papá.

Albus beso a su padre en la mejilla y cerró los ojos.-Vamos James despídete y sube con nosotros.

No quiero mamá.-reclamo el chiquillo enfadado.

Es tarde y debes de dormir.-

Pero es sábado.-contesto el con enojo mirando a Lily sonriente en los brazos de su tío.-ella esta despierta.

Es tarde James, obedece a tu mamá.-dijo Harry mientras el chiquillo asentía y besaba a su padre, después a su tío Ron.

Subieron las escaleras y Harry les seguía con la mirada, siempre al pendiente de ellos…en especial de su esposa le gustaba cuidarle mucho.

Ron se daba cuenta de ello.-No se la robaran Harry.

Es por si las dudas.-el pelirrojo rio.-No seas infantil lleva a mi hijo cargado y al otro siguiéndole, pueden caer.

Ginny me dijo sobre la carta.-el pelinegro tomo a su pequeña de los brazos de su cuñado y le beso las mejillas regordetas.

Verdad que mi hija es hermosa.-

Si lo es, no se parece a ti y menos a mi hermana.-

Tan gracioso Ronald.-dijo el pelinegro sonriente se sentía dichoso de al fin tener una nena, suya y de su amada esposa.- ¿Qué piensas sobre su decisión?

No pienso nada.-contesto el pelirrojo, lo cierto es que Ronald tenia lo suyo, era mucho más alto que Harry su complexión era fuerte y bueno el ejerció se le daba.

Te ves mejor amigo, estás haciendo ejercicio.-dijo el pelinegro desviando el tema por completo.

Algo con que matar mi tiempo mientras voy de una ciudad a otra.-contesto el pelirrojo.

No me dirás que te lo pasas aburrido o solo.-Ron solo rio ante lo que su amigo le decía.-Lo cierto es que a mí tampoco me hace del todo feliz, pero creo que ella tiene razón en desear estar al lado de sus padres y bueno tal vez ahora ella esta con alguien.

De solo pensarlo me pregunto cómo será ese tipo, espero que la haga feliz.-Harry noto que el pelirrojo mentía, pero no era quien para decirle nada en lo absoluto.

Conociendo a Hermione tiene que ser lo suficientemente bueno como para ser su pareja actual, he pensado en ir a visitar su nueva librería.-

Eso sí es algo que me da gusto le suceda.-dijo Ron mientras miraba a su sobrina dormir cómodamente en los brazos protectores de su padre.

Ginny se acercó a su esposo para abrazarle por detrás y el pelinegro solo sonrió.-Creo que me llevare a Lily a su cuna, es tarde para ella.

Si cariño.-contesto el chico de gafas quien le paso a la bebé mientras la pelirroja caminaba hacia las escaleras y su esposo como siempre le seguía con la mirada hasta perderla de vista.

Quieres una cerveza muggle, tengo algunas en la nevera.-el pelirrojo negó.

Creo que mejor será que me marche, mañana iré de visita con mis padres y la verdad es que me siento cansado.-afirmo Ron y a pesar de querer fingir estaba un tanto triste.

Vamos no te desanimes.-contesto el pelinegro colocando su mano sobre su hombro.-Sé que si ella dice que está bien, está bien.

Si yo también lo se.-contesto Ron mientras su hermana aparecía.

¿Ya te vas?-el asintió.-Entonces nos vemos en la madriguera mañana.

Si, que descansen.-despareció por la chimenea.

Harry suspiro hondamente.- ¿Qué te sucede?

Sabes me da pena Ronald, siento que esto de verdad le afecto.-contesto el mirándole.-Yo si acepto la cerveza.

Claro.-el pelinegro camino hacia la nevera y destapo ambas mientras se acercaba a su esposa quien estaba sentada mirando a la chimenea.-Sabes pensé que tal vez podría ir a visitar a Hermione.

Deberías de escribirle antes de hacerlo.-ella tomo la cerveza mientras su esposo se sentaba a su lado.-Para que no se sienta presionada.

Te digo algo.-ella asintió.-Veo mal a tu hermano.

Él se lo busco, espero que encuentre una mujer.-afirmo ella mientras bebía de su botella de cerveza Harry sonriente se la quito de la mano.

Estas hermosa, te lo he dicho hoy.-ella negó con una sonrisa tímida, amaba a su esposo y la verdad es que la trataba como a una reina.-te amo.

Yo te amo aún más Harry.-dijo la pelirroja mientras el simplemente le besaba los labios para terminar por recostarla en el cómodo sofá no sin antes lanzar un par de hechizos, lo que menos deseaba es que sus hijos despertaran y bajaran las escaleras para descubrirles.

Ella le quito las gafas mientras el pelinegro deslizaba sus manos debajo de su vestido sintiendo su cálida piel de porcelana que tanto adoraba.

Pronto este desapareció por sus brazos y ella estaba ahí con su preciosa lencería en color rojo…quien diría que ese color volvía loco de pasión a Harry Potter.

Le beso lentamente mientras Ginny abría la boca para que su lengua disfrutara de su calidez, sus manos rápidamente se deshicieron de su bra.

Tomo uno de sus pechos rellenos, eso le enloquecía y es que aun ella daba leche a su pequeña…el dulce sabor de la leche materna le hizo reír quedamente para una vez más besarla.

Ginny solo se dejaba llevar por la pasión ardiente de su esposo, quien conocía cada pedazo de piel que la hacía explotar como un volcán.

Le miro quitarse con prisa la camisa y el pantalón hasta quedar desnudo frente a ella, sus manos ansiosas quitaron la última prenda para al fin abrirse paso entre sus piernas.

Ella gimió ante la intromisión de su esposo quien solo apretó los dientes para hundirse en su tibia bienvenida…era perfecta para él y la amaba con locura.

Esa mujer a que miró crecer era la responsable de darle la felicidad absoluta…sonaría egoísta tal vez pero el mundo había sido perfecto con solo ella a su lado y simplemente se convirtió en el paraíso cuando sus hijos llegaron al mundo.

La beso lentamente mientras su cuerpos se sincronizaban, reconociéndose una vez más y ella solo cerraba los ojos para gemir fuerte…estaba cerca.

Tomo con sus manos su trasero redondo para hundirse, se froto aún más fuerte con su cuerpo tibio y bebió de uno de sus pechos logrando que Ginebra tocara las estrellas…si ella era Ginebra Potter…el amor de su vida…el pelinegro se dejó ir en su interior con un orgasmo lento.

Y es que ella era la única persona capaz de hacer con el todo lo que deseara y a pesar de ser consciente de ello, nunca se aprovechaba de la situación…al contrario cedía ante lo que él dijera porque siempre seria el justo Harry Potter.

Ginny descansaba sobre el pecho del pelinegro quien los había arropado con una suave frazada…estaban realmente cómodos en el sofá familiar de la sala.

Si la gente que les visitara supiera que ellos hacían el amor cada que se podía en él, se lo pensarían más de una vez en sentarse ahí.

Te he dicho que eres el amor de mi vida.-dijo ella apoyando sus manos en el pecho cálido de Harry.

Siempre me lo dices.-contesto el con una sonrisa.

Es para que nunca lo olvides.-contesto ella aprensiva y es que después de saber que tal vez lo perdería, la vida que llevaban juntos les sabía mucho más.

Me arrepiento de haberte hecho sufrir tanto mi Ginebra.-contesto él apretándola contra su cuerpo.

Creí morir contigo, pero ahora estamos libres de todos los horrores del pasado y tenemos la familia que siempre anhelamos.

Soy un hombre afortunado, tengo como esposa a una de las arpías y además de eso…tiene un cuerpo espectacular.-ella rio divertida.

Pareciera que soy un objeto sexual Harry.-contesto la pelirroja.

No eres un objeto sexual, pero eres Mia…mía.-ella golpeo su hombro mientras reía.

Quien te escuchara se sorprendería de saber que eres un hombre tan posesivo conmigo.-Harry solo la apretó contra su cuerpo, su aroma le daba la paz que necesitaba.

Sufrí mucho cuando no me hacías caso, deseaba ahorcar a ese Deán...-ella le acaricio la mejilla.-Me sentía tan mal porque él estaba a tu lado y yo no podía ofrecerte nada más que dolor.

Estas siendo dramático Harry, creo que yo sufrí más porque no te dabas cuenta de que ahí estaba…creo que me enamore desde la primera vez que te vi.

El pelinegro sonriente la apretó aún más a su cuerpo.-El destino trazo nuestro camino y yo soy inmensamente feliz a tu lado.

¿Quieres hacerme llorar?-

No mi amor, quiero verte reír.-confeso el mirándole a los ojos mientras la pelirroja solo le besaba los labios.-Deseo esta felicidad para mis amigos también.

Ya verás que ellos serán tan felices como nosotros los Potter.-Harry solo asintió para besar los labios de Ginny desconectándose de todo y amándola una vez más.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Que las parejas se demuestren el amor que se tienen me gusta mucho y más que conozcamos la vida después de la guerra de Harry.

Es un hombre previsor que cuida a sus hijos y a su esposa, creo que lleva una vida familiar de la mejor forma, me gusta que ahora tenga todo para ser feliz.

Ronald está un poco perdido, pero creo que se tendrá que levantar de esta para hacer su vida y tal vez establecerse al fin, por qué ser el play boy del mundo mágico no le favorecerá con el tiempo.

Draco y Hermione, iniciando una vida en común además de eso darán el siguiente paso para hacerlo más oficial y esto implica la interacción con sus respectivas familias.

Gracias por acompañarme con la historia y espero que les guste este capítulo, les deseo un feliz inicio de semana…les contesto sus reviews:

Yusmariz.-Siento que van haciendo las cosas a su debido tiempo, se han entregado a la pasión justo cuando los sentimientos son claros y esto es un gran paso…ahora van a conocer a los padres de Hermione…veremos que sucede…un abrazo.

Norma Angélica.-Fue el momento exacto para ambos ahora que saben se aman y estarán juntos para enfrentar lo que venga, están felices y eso es suficiente…Gracias por las flores y lo hago con cariño…abrazo.

Cris James.-Si son una gran pareja y cada uno da lo mejor en esta relación que será mucho más formal, veremos que sucede más adelante…saludos.


	12. Celoso

**CAPITULO 12**

 **CELOSO**

La castaña se desperezo en la cómoda cama que ahora mismo compartía con Draco quien dormía aun profundamente…se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba estar con él.

Era guapo, dormía tan tranquilo que trato de no moverse en lo absoluto para quitarle de su cómodo descanso…al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta de una cosas.

Draco Malfoy siempre le gusto, a pesar de que ella negara la situación…sin embargo ahora sería absurdo, estaba profundamente enamorada de ese hombre.

Suspiro hondamente mientras el peli plata abría sus ojos color plata para sonreírle y acariciar su mejilla cálida.-Buen día.

Hola.-

He dormido como bendito.-contesto el peli plata sonriente mientras la atraía a su cuerpo desnudo…ella se sonrojo inmediatamente.

Tengo hambre.-el asintió besando su frente y a pesar de no desear levantarse tenía que ir al trabajo pues era lunes.

Ella hizo lo mismo y camino hacia el baño envolviéndose en una suave bata de algodón que tomo para no helarse.

Hace frio.-dijo el mientras la castaña asentía el peli plata invoco un hechizo logrando que la habitación se templara lo bastante como para desear un baño de agua templada.

Camino hacia el baño y minutos después la puerta de la ducha se abrió para el peli plata entrar con ella…solo se bañaron para bajar al fin a desayunar.

¿Cómo es que mi ropa llego hasta aquí?-

Floppy trajo lo necesario, espero que no te moleste.-ella negó, pero la verdad es que tenía aun temor de que las cosas estuvieran yendo demasiado rápido.

No temas, pero he pensado que tal vez debemos de abrir la red flu en tu departamento.-ella se colocó la blusa de volantes ante la mirada de Draco sobre su cuerpo.

Ella asintió lo cierto es que sería mucho más cómodo para ambos y estaba segura que a pesar de llevar las cosas a un plano más íntimo…era lo mejor por el momento.

Te ves hermosa lo sabes.-ella sonrió leventemente mientras se ruborizaba un poco por la afirmación de su ahora novio.

El peli plata se puso su camisa blanca y la abotono mientras la castaña terminaba por subir su falda para mirarse en el espejo…tomo el pequeño frasco tomando un poco de la poción entre sus manos y en un par de minutos su cabello lucia sedoso.

Se miró al espejo para sonreír satisfecha con su presencia y bueno miro al peli plata lidiando con su corbata quien diría que a pesar de siempre lucir impecable aquello le causara tanto problema.

Hermione se acercó para acomodarle la corbata mientras el simplemente se dejaba hacer, sus manos se apoderaron de su redondo derrier ante el rubor de la castaña.

Podría decirte que adoro tu trasero.-declaro el haciendo crecer entre ambos un calor bochornoso.-Pero te adoro más a ti.

Ella se quedó seria mirándole.-es halagador que me digas eso, pero me siento un poco incomoda.

Lo siento, no deseaba perturbarte.-comento el mientras sus manos subían por su espalda y le besaba la frente.

Pero ella sonrió mientras sus manos se posicionaban en cierta parte de la anotomía del peli plata…-Compartirnos el mismo gusto.

Señorita Hermione, usted está tentando su suerte demasiado y a mí no me molestaría tomarme unas vacaciones.

Imposible.-contesto ella separándose.-Esta listo.

Entonces será en otra ocasión, compramos café y donuts.-ella asintió.

Salieron de la mansión en el mercedes de Draco quien manejaba con tranquilidad mientras tomaba la calidad mano de Hermione.

Varios minutos después estaban listos en lo que ahora sería la nueva librería de la castaña.-Tienes una idea acerca de cómo será.

He visto muy pocas cosas, pero quiero que todo sea claro ahora justamente luce muy sobrio y bueno no me molesta en lo absoluto…pero…

Creo que es demasiado oscuro para los muggles…a ellos les gustan los colores más claros y brillantes.-ella asintió.

Veo que has aprendido lo bastante bien.-Draco solo subió los hombros en señal de acierto.-Los colores brillantes son los que llaman la atención, pero me gustaría todo en color blanco, crema…

Si no veo una librería con colores amarillos o rojos a pesar de que sea lo que vende…-Hermione asintió nerviosa mientras bebía de su café, le extendió una revista a Draco y el simplemente asintió.-Es una buena opción.

Si lo es.-contesto mientras el peli plata tomaba su varita e invocaba unos hechizo la pequeña librería comenzó a tronar los techos poco a poco comenzaron a verse más altos logrando que el lugar se viera mucho más espacioso.

Hermione miraba todo con sus grandes ojos expectantes, era maravilloso ver a su novio convirtiendo el lugar en lo que ella necesitaba.

De pronto todo comenzó a verse más grande de lo que tal vez era el lugar…el peli plata se miraba muy concentrado en todo para al fin dejar el lugar como ella no esperaba.

Suspiro hondamente.- ¿Cómo ves?

Es tan espacioso el lugar, me gusta mucho.-dijo sonriente como una niña con juguete nuevo.

A mí también me gusta, ahora solo cambiaremos el color blanco entonces.

Si blanco será.-el asintió mientras obedecía las indicaciones de su mujer, porque si él era un posesivo y desde que ellos compartieron una cama las cosas ahora eran lo tan formal como para considerarle como suya.

El color le dio una claridad al lugar acogedor y pronto aquello era tan irrisorio, era tan bien proporcionado que Hermione aplaudió alegre.

Es perfecto mi amor.-dijo feliz levantándose de su lugar para abrazarlo de manera efusiva logrando que Draco se sorprendiera un poco.-Gracias.

No hagas eso.-contesto el peli plata mientras ella solo se sentía un poco mal.

¿Por qué?-

Es que me excitas con esa carita tan dulce.-la castaña se ruborizo intensamente mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho de Draco.-No me digas que te avergüenzas de lo que te dije.

Si.-respondió Hermione y es que esta cercanía tan íntima hacia que ambos tuvieran ese tipo de bromas, pero era al mismo tiempo vergonzoso.

Bueno teniendo en cuenta que fui seducido en tu departamento deliberadamente, con un vestido de negro adherido a tu cuerpo…pues.

Oye no fue así.-el enarco una ceja mientras ella solo suspiraba.-Está bien, si fue algo deliberado…pero tú eres demasiado.

¿Lento?-ella solo le miro con sus ojos chocolate suplicante.

Por dios Hermione, estuve a punto de abusar de ti en varias ocasiones…solo merlín sabe la fuerza de voluntad que tuve todos estos meses y la verdad terminar desnudándote en el laboratorio era bastante tentador.-

Ella solo negó mientras le besaba los labios…estaba contenta con lo que decía y su corazón latía con prisa.-Te amo y gracias por ayudarme.

Lo que mi mujer me pida, se hará.-

Eres un posesivo y dominador.-el asintió mientras la mecía entre sus brazos.-

Eres mía…mía y mía.-ambos rieron de buena gana.-Por cierto tengo que decirte que debo de viajar.

¿A dónde?-

Iré por unos días a Francia, tengo unos departamentos que ver y bueno requiero solucionar unos problemas.-contesto el peli plata resuelto.

Había pensado en inaugurar el miércoles o el jueves.-

Hazlo, pides los muebles que deseas y espero que el letrero lo coloquen más tardar el miércoles.-ella asintió.

Entonces podría invitar a Harry.-tomaron asiento mientras el solo le miraba con atención, se percató de las suaves pecas que adornaban su nariz y mejillas.

Creo que sería una buena idea, además tienes ya algo de tiempo de verles.

Sí, no conozco a Lily.-contesto ella mientras Draco bebía de su café.-Aunque me gustaría más que estuvieras a mi lado y decirles que estamos juntos.

El peli plata se preguntaba si eso sería bueno justo ahora que ellos estaban profundizando su relación, dudaba que ellos aceptaran que Draco Malfoy fuera el hombre con el que su mejor amiga y ex cuñada estuviera liada…siempre sería un ex mortifago.

No sé si aún sea el momento.-ella se ofusco de pronto y entendía el temor de Draco…-No me importaría lo que pensaran, porque tal vez merezco que ellos me odien.

Pero eso no pasaría, yo te conozco y te amo…eres un hombre con un gran corazón.-

Pero es diferente, porque tú y yo estamos juntos…además para serte honesto tú me caes bien.-ambos rieron de buena gana.-Y eres hermosa.

Punto para slytherin.-contesto ella resuelta.

No quiero que te lastimen por mi culpa.-Hermione le acaricio la mejilla.

Tarde que temprano pasara y si ellos vienen me verán lo contenta que estoy, sé que tal vez Harry se sentiria un poco sorprendido y dudoso…pero al final del día Sirius Black es su padrino.

Mi tío Sirius Black…lo único que comparto con él es el apellido y la sangre que corre por mis venas.-contesto el peli plata.-Soy un completo Malfoy aunque ahora no use el apellido de siglos de orgullo.

Vamos no seas tan severo contigo, ahora tenemos una nueva vida y estamos juntos.-contesto ella tratando de reconfortarlo.

Ahora comprendo porque siempre me haz gustado…tienes un corazón bondadoso y tratas de encontrarle las cosas buenas a las personas.

Yo solo sé que soy feliz contigo y te amo…no me importa lo demás Draco, esto tal vez será difícil de digerir para algunos que aún tienen rencor pero nosotros ya no somos parte de esa mayoría.

Él sabía que aquellas palabras eran ciertas, pero aun tenía temor a todo lo demás.

Además nosotros no estamos en el mundo mágico y hemos tomado la decisión de llevar nuestra vida aquí, de manera normal…como cualquier persona más.

Lo único que quiero es que nadie te lastime por mi culpa.-ella negó.-Me dolería mucho que sufrieras.

Eso no pasara…no sucederá porque yo estoy a tu lado y lo demás no me importa.-afirmo Hermione.-Los invitare a la inauguración y bueno si me preguntaran sobre mi relación les diré que soy feliz, solo eso…cuando llegue el momento ellos sabrán con quien estoy.

Draco se levantó y camino hacia la ventana, la gente caminaba despreocupada por la calle…ajenas a todas las cosas malas que rondaban en el mundo y muchas eran producto de la magia.

Invitaras a Ronald Weasley.-soltó sin más haciendo que la castaña se diera cuenta de que desde hacía muchos meses no había tenido pensamientos hacia el pelirrojo con quien compartió muchos años de su vida.

Era como si recordara a un viejo conocido o algo así, a pesar de que ellos dijeron tratarían de seguir siendo amigos la realidad había sido un distanciamiento total.

Y bueno tal vez verlo ahora podría no significar tanto como los demás pudieran pensar.-No solo invitare a los Potter.

Draco sintió una extraña aprensión y bueno no podría negar que los Weasley no eran de su preferencia, en especial del pelirrojo con quien su ahora novia compartió muchos años.

Lo cierto es que existía pasado mucho pasado entre ellos y esto tal vez podría darle cierta desventaja, considerando que cuando fueron a Hogwarts el simplemente se dedicó a menospreciarla y llamarla sangre sucia tantas veces cuando pudo.

Por el contrario de Ronald, quien siempre la protegió contra él y sus secuaces…además de eso la eterna amistad con la familia completa y eso le ponía en completa desventaja.

Hermione supo al instante lo que le ocurría a Draco y es que a pesar de que ahora podría mostrarle sus sentimientos…decirle que tenía celos era una situación complicada para el peli plata.

Draco sintió los cálidos brazos de Hermione rodear su cuerpo mientras su pecho se recargaba en su espalda y su aroma a dulce vainilla se mezclaba perfectamente con la menta de la suya le hicieron sentir reconfortado.

¿Estas celoso acaso?-el suspiro hondamente mientras la giraba para verle a los ojos.-

Totalmente.-contesto mientras ella solo negó.

No lo invitare y bueno aunque nosotros nos acercáramos nuevamente, el seria solo mi amigo.-Hermione miro como él se tensaba con esa mención.-Vamos no te enojes.

No me enoja, es solo que estoy seguro que él no te vera como una simple amiga.-Y más considerando que ellos eran pareja, el solo pensar en que le había tocado algunas veces de manera intima le hacía hervir de coraje.

Bueno, cambiemos mejor de tema.-contesto la castaña.-Me gustaron unos muebles que vi para la librería.

Creo que tengo que irme, necesito resolver unas cosas antes de marcharme a Francia y bueno me gustaría regresar lo antes posible.-el peli plata aún se sentía ofuscado y bueno pensar que la comadreja con ella no le ayudaba mucho.

Por primera vez Hermione se sintió mal, pues sabía que el nombre de su ex pareja le traía problemas a Draco…pero pelear con el no solucionaría nada.

Está bien, yo seguiré con lo mío y nos llamamos te parece.

Me parece.-contesto secamente el peli plata mientras ella asentía, se dieron un suave beso en los labios y le miro partir con esa cara de seriedad que no le gusto del todo.

Cerro la puerta y miro el lugar, sin duda había quedado fantástico…era su nuevo comienzo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny tomo la carta que había llegado y sonriente le dio un premio a la lechuza quien partió al instante, era de Hermione.

James jugaba tranquilamente con unos carritos de madera mientras que su hermano dormía plácidamente en el sofá.

Lily balbuceaba sonriente entre sus brazos, era un día tranquilo por así decirlo.

Tomo asiento y esperaba que fueran buenas noticias de su amiga:

 _Queridos señores Potter me complace invitarlos a la inauguración de mi librería "El Rincón Mágico", que se llevara a cabo el día jueves a las 5 de la tarde…_

 _Les suplico confirmen su asistencia y seria grato verles nuevamente, para al fin conocer a la más pequeña de los Potter._

 _Con afecto Hermione._

La pelirroja sonriente suspiro, era agradable ver a su mejor amiga después de tanto tiempo…no se imaginaba como estaría ahora mismo pero deseaba que muy bien.

Rápidamente le escribió a su esposo para que estuviera enterado de la buena nueva y esperaba que el dijera que si irían.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Si algo odiaba Harry Potter eran los trámites burocráticos y es que a pesar de ser peligroso trabajar como auror le complacía mucho más hacer labor de campo que llenar formularios y esas cosas.

Respiro con enfado mientras seguía anotado unas cosas en pergaminos, ahora era tiempo de presupuestar las mejoras que el departamento necesitaba.

Eso hacía que le doliera un tanto la cabeza y bueno su ayuda estaba en la casa, a Ginny se le daban las matemáticas mucho mejor que a él.

Se rasco la cabeza mientras suspiraba con resignación, un picoteo le saco de sus cavilaciones…sonrió al ver a la lechuza de su casa.

Seguramente Ginny le encargaría algo para los chicos…le dio un premio a Hedwig mientras el ave esperaba paciente, eso era porque su esposa quería una respuesta.

 _Harry me llego una invitación de Hermione para la inauguración de su librería, será este jueves y me dice que espera conocer a Lily…me gustaría mucho ir, quiero ver como esta nuestra amiga._

 _Te vienes con cuidado y pasas de favor a la madriguera, mi madre me dijo que tenía pay de manzana para los chicos._

 _Te amo…Ginny._

El pelinegro se sintió contento de que al fin podría ver a su amiga y bueno de ir con su familia a visitarle, escribió una nota para su esposa.

Abrió la ventana y Hedwig partió a casa para minutos después la pelirroja asentir sonriente, la pequeña Lily trataba de arrullarse para dormir.

Mamá llego una carta.-dijo impaciente James quien corría de un lado para otro logrando despertar a su hermano Albus.

Cálmate cariño…ya la vi…-como pudo Ginny se levantó para tomar el pequeño pergamino, James corría de un lado a otro cruzándose en su camino y Albus despertaba con gimoteos de disgusto.

Tomo el pequeño pergamino y la lechuza salió de la ventana, camino hacia el mueble donde Albus comenzaba a llorar y tomo asiento para que el pequeño acomodara su cabeza en sus piernas.

Recostó a Lily quien dormía ya placida después de comer y acaricio el cabello de su pequeñito…era muy hermoso a sus ojos, el niño cuya genética era completamente de Harry se aferró a su mamá para nuevamente tratar de conciliar el sueño ante la caricia de Ginny.

La pelirroja abrió el trozo de pergamino para leer:

 _Pasare por el pay, espero que tu día este yendo mejor que el mío y ojala que te apiades de mi para que me ayudes con los presupuestos._

 _Iremos con Hermione, también tengo ganas de verle…llegare temprano._

 _Te amo…Harry_.

Ella sonrió, siempre el pelinegro tenia detalles con su esposa y eso le hacia el día…-Yo también te amo.

¿A quién amas mamá?-pregunto james inquieto mirándole con atención.

A tu papa mi amor.-el niño asintió contento, quien diría que sus tres pequeños eran por completo Potter.

James decían se parecía un poco más a ella, pero en realidad era bastante parecido a su abuelo finado y a su esposo.

Solo Lily era pelirroja y también era muy parecida a su abuela finada…suspiro hondamente y es que a pesar de que no se parecieran físicamente a ella no cambiaría nada de sus pequeños.

Los amaba tal cual eran y era porque los tres niños eran el producto de su amor por Harry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione llego a su departamento, había sido un día productivo pues ya había ordenado los muebles y llegarían el miércoles un tiempo record gracias a que escogió muebles en existencia.

El letrero lo instalarían el martes, así que solo sería cuestión de acomodar todos los libros y comprar bocadillos para la recepción que se limitaba a sus padres, al Sr. Patrick y a los Potter…solo así.

Le hubiese gustado que Draco le acompañase en esa ocasión tan especial, pero tal vez sería demasiado precipitado hacerlo de esa forma.

No se sentiría cómodo con las miradas de todos sobre ellos dos y bueno en especial del peli plata…se sirvió una taza de té de manzanilla.

Se sintió un poco ofuscada al darse cuenta de que Draco se marchó molesto…el tema de Ron era algo que le ponía mal y bueno ella no pensaba mucho en el asunto…pero el pelirrojo era parte de su pasado.

Habían crecido literalmente juntos y ellos tuvieron todas sus primeras veces juntos…así que siempre seria parte de su vida y estaría en un lugar de su corazón.

Suspiro hondamente y se sintió sola, después del fin de semana a su lado ahora era como deprimente…el timbre de la puerta sonó.

¿Quién será?-se preguntó, casi estaba segura que sería su mamá y al abrir la puerta ahí estaba el rubio de sus lamentos.

Lo siento.-dijo Draco al mirarle a los ojos con un precioso ramo de rosas blancas, ella se había quedado sin aliento y solo sonrió.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me gusta mucho como se dan las cosas entre esta pareja, claro que empiezan a salir asuntillos cuando profundizas una relación y es ambos tienen un pasado a cuestas.

Mas siendo Ronald el hombre con quien ella compartió tantos años sin pasar de nada y bueno ahora nuestro Draco se pone un poco celoso…todo es cuestión de hablar, comunicarse y confiar el uno en el otro.

Veremos que sucede con la inauguración y el viaje de Draco…gracias por acompañarme con la historia, de igual forma cada uno tenemos parejas que nos gustan y otras que no.

Siento más natural la manera en que Harry esta con Ginny, porque ella siguió su vida y bueno de repente él se sintió atraído…pero con Ronald me aburre un poco, a pesar de que el actor tenía su atractivo pues la personalidad de verdad era mata pasión completamente.

Veremos que sucede, les mando un abrazo y feliz día…abajo contesto sus reviews.

 _Yuzmaris_.-siento que tal vez la relación de ambos cayo en rutina mortal y aparte de ello Ronald estaba como más ansioso de ver más allá de lo que siempre tuvo sin esfuerzo…Parece que ahora se dio cuenta de lo importante que era ella en su vida y le está tocando sufrir su duelo de una forma complicada…pero no hay mal que dure 100 años…nuestra pareja va por el buen camino de la formalidad y de manera tan en paz que me encanta…saluditos.

 _Cris James_.-Definitivamente si cambiaria a varias parejas a la forma en como quedaron, a mí me gusta más Harry con Ginny porque al final es el héroe y la familia cercana al pelinegro siempre fueron los Weasley era más que obvio…pero definitivamente Ron y Hermione no me encantan, la personalidad sosa del personaje me aburre entonces siempre pensé que la redención de los Malfoy hubiese sido aceptar que la sangre pura no existe…bueno ni modo verdad, pero aquí el Dramione va avanzando de manera segura y me encanta…espero con ansias saber que más se me ocurría sobre ellos…saludos.

 _Anmoncer1708_.-Siempre me haces reír con tus comentarios y bueno la cosa se puso algo caliente por estos rumbos, me ha gustado como ha quedado…Pero él desea hacer las cosas como debe un caballero conocer a los suegros digo ya son varios meses con ella, además de que esto le da un plus con Hermione y es que si se ama nada es imposible.

Siempre me gusto eso de los Malfoy su formalidad para todo (incluso para ser malos), en cuanto al pelirrojo no se bien como vaya a tomar las cosas aun no pasa el duelo de su relación con Hermione porque anda de picaflor en el mundo mágico, pobrecito.

De Harry y Ginny solo seguí su cronología normal, a mi si me gusta la pareja que era muy obvia…esperemos que sucede más adelante con ellos en cuanto a la reacción que tengan hacia su amiga…Gracias por las flores como siempre y espero que este capitulo te agrade…te mando un abrazo.


	13. Remodelación

**CAPITULO 13**

 **REMODELACION**

Lo siento mucho, me comporte como un novio celoso y no deseaba hacerte sentir mal.-ella solo asintió tomando el ramo de rosas.

Es precioso.-contesto la castaña mirándole con atención mientras Draco se acercaba para besarle lentamente y ella cerró los ojos dejándose llevar.

Perdóname.-dijo el peli plata mientras ella solo asentía.

No es necesario, yo solo creo que tienes razón y bueno si Parkinson se apareciera sentiría lo mismo que tu.-el entro mientras escuchaba el pestillo de la puerta cerrarse tras de sí.

Nunca tuve nada con Parkinson.-contesto mientras Hermione colocaba las rosas en un florero que extrañamente tenia, pues ella no era de las mujeres que recibiera flores.

Tenías cierta fama en Hogwarts.-

Tú sabes que tienes que mantener una reputación, pero la verdad es que todo lo que decían de mí no era cierto.-confeso el peli plata.

¿A qué te refieres?-contesto ella mirándole con atención.

Parkinson solo era una mujer insistente con la cual pude pasar parte del año escolar y bueno se encargaba de ahuyentar a las demás zalameras.

No hables así de las mujeres.-le riño la castaña.

Bueno pues cuando se meten hasta tu habitación y te mandan chocolates con filtros de amor…te cansas.-respondió el con cara de desagrado.

¿De verdad?-el asintió mientras tomaba asiento y la castaña se acurrucaba a su lado para escucharle hablar.

Si era agobiante, la verdad es que nunca tome nada de ninguna chica todo iba directamente a la basura y es que mi madre me dijo que no se me ocurriera probar algo que una chica me diera como regalo.

Creo que nunca cocinare para ti.-

De ti pruebo lo que me des.-contesto el meloso mientras ella le acariciaba la mejilla.-es distinto ahora, tu eres mi mujer y bueno no estamos en el colegio.

¿Tu mujer?-dijo ella mirándole retadoramente.-Suena como con muchas responsabilidades.

Hacerme feliz creo que implica muchas responsabilidades y confió en que podrás cumplirlas.-contesto el mientras la castaña lo beso con amor.

¿Quieres té?-el negó mientras Hermione se acurrucaba a su lado.

Enviaste las invitaciones.-

La verdad es que solo serán pocas personas, aun no me confirma Harry pero serian mis padres y el Sr. Patrick, salvo las personas que deseen pasar.

Bueno pues está bien, me gustaría mucho acompañarte pero debo de salir.-

Si a mí también me gustaría que me acompañaras, aunque servirá para decirle a mi madre sobre la cena del sábado.-el asintió.-No deseo que te preocupes mucho por eso.

Cuando tu madre me vea tal vez llegue a odiarme.-

Mi madre tiene un corazón bondadoso, además éramos adolescentes y sé que le caerás bien…para serte sincera siempre sintió fascinación por ustedes.

Draco la miro con duda.-Suena un poco raro como lo dices.

Digamos que le parecía bellos.-contesto la castaña ante el leve rubor del peli plata.

Bellos suena aún más raro.-dijo el con una ceja enarcada.

La verdad es que creo que a mi madre le impresiono mucho tu padre y bueno tú eras tan etéreo.-

Siguen sonando extraño.-contesto Draco.-Me haz perdonado.

No tendría que perdonarte nada, solo quiero que te sientas seguro sobre el amor que tengo por ti.-contesto Hermione.-No solo son palabras, son sentimientos.

Lo sé, pero me pasan cosas que nunca antes sentí contigo.-afirmo el peli plata.-Es complicado para mí y me molesta solo hacer mención de la comadreja.

Hermione rió, porque el peli plata fruncía el ceño cuando se enojaba y sus labios se fruncían en una línea recta…antes de que terminara lo beso.

Draco simplemente cedió y la pasión se desbordo en el sillón, pero el frió les hizo caminar a tropiezos a la habitación donde hicieron el amor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sortilegios Weasley les da la bienvenida a su nueva sucursal de Milán, esperemos que encuentren los productos que les regalen risas y diversión al por mayor…-los fuegos pirotécnicos estallaron haciendo que la gente presente gritara feliz.

George sonrió satisfecho la música retumbaba el viejo edificio de 3 pisos, los estantes estaban llenos de productos y la mayoría de los clientes eran adolescentes ansiosos de diversión.

Ronald solo miraba el ir y venir de gente, la verdad es que era un logro de su hermano hacer que la empresa que inicio con Fred se expandiera a tal grado.

No me dirás algo.-

Todo salió muy bien.-contesto el pelirrojo mientras su hermano le colocaba la mano sobre el hombro.-Me gusta mucho como la gente disfruta.

Pareces muy ajeno a todo Ronald, habla con ella y pídele perdón.-miro a George como si estuviera loco.-No te hagas el duro conmigo, sé que te mueres por volver con Hermione.

Claro que no.-

Bueno pues hazlo antes de que le propongan matrimonio y ella acepte.-

Estas exagerando.-George negó un par de veces.

No lo hago, supe por Ginny que ella está bien y al parecer esta con alguien…hará su vida en el mundo muggle…-

Eso ya lo sé.-contesto Ronald.-Es noticia vieja y bueno yo también estoy haciendo mi vida.

Claro si liarte en la cama con las admiradoras del trio dorado es hacer vida, muero de envidia.-dijo George con sarcasmo mientras miraba a su hermano.

Te he dicho que cada día que pasa te pareces más a mi padre.-

Con orgullo lo hago, mi padre es un buen hombre y si tengo que decirte que tu felicidad es tan efímera lo hare si pensarlo.-un chico en tonos verdes apareció tratando de vomitar.-En el bote muchacho en el bote.-

Ronald miro como su hermano se encargaba de ese chico y era cierto la felicidad resultaba ser tan efímera que agotaba.

Ahora mismo el haberse acostado con la mitad de las brujas de Londres y otras tantas de Europa no le hacía para nada feliz.

Sin embargo era algo que no comprendía, si él sabía que su relación con Hermione no estaba avanzando hacia ningún lado porque ahora que podría hacer todo lo que deseaba no conseguía ser feliz.

En qué momento anhelar la presencia de la castaña estaba volviéndose algo tan insistente, restregó su cara y suspiro hondamente.-Señor usted es Ronald Weasley.-unas chiquillas se acercaron para saludarle.

Si soy yo.-

Nos regalaría un autógrafo.-el asintió para firmar unos cuadernos rosas mientras ella sonreían por el acontecimiento.

Estos chocolates son para usted.-dijo una de ellas mientras el pelirrojo solo daba las gracias para verles partir.

Camino hacia la oficina con los chocolates en la mano y recordó a Lavander mientras los tiraba al bote…a quien deseaba engañar a pesar de que escuchaba que tal vez su ex novia podría casarse trataba de limitarse en sus sentimientos.

Por una parte le daba gusto y por otra no sabía que pensar, encendió un cigarrillo para escuchar de pronto un largo sonido…bien su hermano había cambiado el tabaco por gas de huevo podrido.

George estaba en el pasillo dando instrucciones mientras la puerta se abría con su hermano más rojo que el mismo color y el aroma terrible.

Te voy a matar.-dijo Ronald mientras su hermano mayor solo reía divertido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione miro a Draco profundamente dormido, le acaricio el cabello casi blanco para levantarse con cuidado y entrar al baño…

Minutos después estaba preparando el desayuno, el pequeño departamento olía a huevos fritos, pan tostado, beicon y café.

El peli plata de pronto abrió los ojos y miro su reloj…apenas serían las 8 de la mañana, sus tripas hicieron un ruido y la puerta se abrió.

Buenos días.-saludo Hermione.-en la ducha está todo listo para que te bañes.

Buen día.-contesto el adormilado.-huele muy bien.

Si, apúrate para que desayunes caliente.-el asintió mientras la puerta se cerraba nuevamente.

Se levantó desnudo para caminar al baño y sentirse mucho mejor que todos los días, lo cierto es que se había dado cuenta de una situación.

No veía una vida sin Hermione a su lado y es implicaba solo una cosa…casarse con ella.

Se miró en el espejo y lo supo, ella era la mujer con la que deseaba compartir el resto de sus días…no hubo nunca nadie que despertara toda esa gama de sentimientos y jamás se imaginó diciéndole te amo a una mujer.

Pero así era…era ella…salió del baño arreglado como la noche anterior mientras Hermione caminaba con un corto short y un suéter de un lado a otro.

Hola.-le saludo el peli plata.

Hola, siéntate.-dijo la castaña mientras le servía café y Draco no resistió atraerla a sus piernas.

Te he dicho que te ves muy guapo hoy.-comento ella acariciándole la mejilla.

Eres demasiado mentiroso, no he podido arreglarme el cabello.-el acaricio sus sedosas piernas y es que la chica era muy bonita.

¿Saldrás así?-ella negó.

Moriría congelada afuera.-respondió la castaña.

Eso mismo pensé.-

Eres un celoso insufrible.-el asintió sonriente mientras ella se levantaba para servirse café.

Es que eres mi mujer y con ese cuerpecito de ninfa atraes las miradas desde el colegio.

Creo que hoy te levantaste con mucho humor y nunca levante las miradas en el colegio.-afirmo ella.

Eso fue porque no te diste cuenta, pero el último año todos hablaban de lo hermosa que eras…incluso yo mismo lo pensaba.

Hermione se sonrojo intensamente mientras desayunaban.- ¿Cuándo te marchas?

Hoy tengo que irme a medio día.-contesto el peli plata.-Me hubiese gustado que me acompañaras.

¿De verdad?-el asintió.-Me gusta Francia hace mucho que no voy.

En otra ocasión nos ponemos de acuerdo.-contesto Draco mientras ella solo asentía terminaron el desayuno y él se despidió.

Cuídate mucho y me marcas a la librería.-el peli plata la abrazo para respirar su aroma dulzón.

Te marco a la librería, espero regresar el viernes por la noche.-ella asintió se besaron y con promesas de amor el peli plata partió en su mercedes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mónica miraba el lugar y sonriente asintió.-Ha quedado precioso hija, creo que esta librería representa muchas cosas para ti.

Si mama, es mi nuevo comienzo.-contesto Hermione sonriente mientras acomodaba en la vitrina otro ejemplar más.

Y bien me dirás al fin como se llama.-la castaña sonriente solo miro a su mama.

Quiere conocerles, había pensado en que fuéramos el sábado a cenar…-Mónica se sorprendió ante la buena nueva de su hija.- ¿Estaría precipitado?

No para nada, creo que sería bueno conocer al chico que ha devuelto la alegría a mi hija.-contesto la Sra. Granger.

Mamá.-dijo con ansiosa la castaña.

Estas que resplandeces mi amor y la verdad es que me siento demasiado contenta por ti…me dirás al fin el secreto del hombre misterioso.

No hay un hombre misterioso mamá, lo único que puedo decirte es que te gustara.-

La verdad es que lo único que deseo es que tú seas feliz.-su madre le abrazo mientras ella solo aceptaba sus cariños y ella podría tener una que otra teoría, esperaba que asi fuera.

Señorita Hermione Granger.-dijo un hombre alto.

Si soy yo.-

Hemos traído sus muebles.-ambas mujeres sonrientes asintieron tenían mucho trabajo por hacer.

La tarde había sido demasiado productiva, lo cierto es que aún faltaba muchas cosas por terminar de acomodar y bueno ella tenía pendiente llamar a los del letrero que le había dicho Draco lo colocarían el siguiente día.

Buenas tardes señoritas.-saludo Wallace mientras su esposa solo sonreía.

Hola cariño, pensé que no vendrías.-dijo Mónica mientras el hombre miraba todo con sorpresa.

Como me perdería todo esto…hija es impresionante la verdad es que luce todo tan amplio y con tanta claridad que siento será un éxito…-comento el padre de la castaña.

Te ha gustado entonces.-

Si por supuesto, hasta me siento en una sala de hospital.

Papá.-dijo Hermione sonriente.

Es que bueno uno cuando va a una librería se imagina todo demasiado aburrido y bueno esto es bonito, moderno…-comento Wallace.

Cariño, el sábado tendremos una cena en casa.-dijo Mónica a sabiendas que su esposo estaba de excelente humor.

El hombre de cabellos casi rojos miraba sonriente el lugar y es que le causaba alegría saber que su hija tendría su propio negocio en aquello que siempre deseo.

¿De qué será la cena?-contesto Wallace ajeno al nerviosismo de su hija.

Hermione nos presentara a su novio.-su papá miro a la castaña son sorpresa.

¿Novio?-

Si papá, el desea conocerlos.-Hermione sudaba en frío.

Esto se está convirtiendo demasiado formal, solo espero que no sea un mago…-La castaña se sintió presa del pánico por unos segundos, era peor que un mago…era Draco Malfoy.-Esos tipos no son tan comprometidos con las relaciones.

No seas dramático Wallace.-le riño su esposa.

Estoy hablando en serio, ve lo que hizo ese pelirrojo.-contesto el hombre con molestia.-La hizo perder muchos años a mi niña.

Papá, ese fue un asunto de los dos.-contesto Hermione ante el horrible concepto que su progenitor tenia de Ron.

Si de los dos, porque te cansaste de esperar una propuesta de matrimonio…-ambas mujeres negaron.-solo espero que este chico tenga intenciones de hacer una familia con mi hija.

Hermione de pronto se quedó estática, la verdad es que ella no había pensado en matrimonio desde que inició su relación con Draco.

Matrimonio era igual a hijos y esa historia no le parecía desagradable después de todo…ella amaba al peli plata y si él le propusiera casarse aceptaría gustosa.

Creo que si le dices eso al chico, saldrá corriendo por la puerta de la casa.-

Es mejor hablar de frente y conocer sus verdaderas intenciones, quiero nietos.-ambas mujeres le miraron sorprendidas, si el señor Granger había dicho una palabra fuerte.-no es nada malo desear tener nietos.

No es nada malo cariño, es solo que estas adelantándote mucho a las cosas.-contesto Monica igual de sorprendida que su hija.

Está bien, en que les ayudo.-dijo Wallace sonriente mientras se ponía a acomodar los libros restantes.

Hermione entro a su departamento agotada…había sido un día largo pero al parecer todo había quedado al fin en su lugar lo único que le hacía falta era limpiar…

Se recostó en el sillón y de pronto se dio cuenta de que extrañaba a Draco.

No podría negar que hacía unos meses llevaban una relación normal de noviazgo cada uno en su casa, pero desde el viernes las cosas habían sido distintas.

Dormir en sus brazos y amanecer a su lado se convertía en una adicción un sonido en su ventana le saco de su ensoñación.

Hedwig.-dijo la castaña levantándose para abrir la ventana y tomar el pergamino que venía enrollado en su pata, tomo un premio para el ave…esta simplemente se marchó al instante.

Cerró la ventana y abrió el pergamino:

 _Hermione te confirmo que iremos con nuestros torbellinos a la inauguración, nos dará mucho gusto reunirnos después de tanto tiempo._

 _Ginny te llevara algunos postres que mi suegra hizo para ti al saber que iremos…nos vemos ahí el jueves, saludos de todos los Weasley._

 _Los señores Potter._

La castaña suspiro hondamente, la verdad es que echaba muchas cosas de los Weasley como su hospitalidad y calidez…Molly era como una segunda madre pero lo cierto es que las cosas tenían que ser así por salud mental.

Sonriente vio la situación con optimismo tenía una fiesta de inauguración en puerta y a su lado al hombre que amaba.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco miraba el cielo, extrañaba mucho a Hermione…tan solo pensar en ella hacia desear regresar a su lado.

El frio azoto su cara y camino hacia un lugar para comprar algo para ella a su regreso, esperaba que le gustara.

Ronald caminaba con enfado por la calle, el frio era demasiado intenso para esas fechas…cuando una cabellera llamo su atención.

Si después de todos los años que habían pasado a unos pasos de su presencia estaba el casi desapareció Draco Malfoy.

Sintió un poco de cólera al verlo tan relajado en el mundo de los muggles, su curiosidad pudo mucho más así que lo siguió y se dio cuenta que entraba a una tienda de sombreros.

Poco supieron después de la muerte del Lucius Malfoy, pues era como si la tierra se hubiere tragado a la viuda Narcisa y a su único hijo Draco.

A la distancia observo al peli plata conversar con una mujer de edad quien le sonrió y mostro algunos sombreros de dama…era extraño pero el tipo parecía de lo más relajado.

Quien diría que los Malfoy que tanto aborrecían a los sangre sucia ahora parecían llevarse demasiado bien con el mundo normal.

La mujer asintió un par de veces y mostro algunas bufandas…él hablaba mientras ella tomaba las cosas para envolverlas.

Ron miraba expectante lo cierto es que no esperaba nada bueno, pero todo fluyo como si nada…el peli plata pago sus compras y salió del local con unas bolsas.

Draco esperaba que los regalos le gustaran a Hermione, el no deseaba atosigarla con costosas joyas pues sabía que ella era especial y no se impresionaba con ese tipo de frivolidades.

Ronald aun tenia resentimiento contra el tipo que estaba ajeno a todo...lo siguió y cuando le dio alcance choco intencionalmente contra su hombro logrando que una bolsa cayera.

Te más cuidado.-dijo Draco con enfado levantando el paquete para su adorada.

Ve por donde caminas…idiota.-esa voz hizo que el peli plata le mirara con enfado, así que era la comadreja.

Ahora vives en el mundo de los muggles y compras sombreritos para tu novia sangre sucia.-dijo Ronald mirándole con odio.

Draco pensó en Hermione y supo que no valía la pena caer en las provocaciones de Weasley, solo le miro.-Lo que haga con mi vida es mi asunto.

Quien diría que el grandioso Draco Malfoy estaría viviendo en el mundo muggle como la escoria que es…si todos supieran que clase de persona eres no vivirás en ningún mundo, es más si no existieras sería mucho mejor.

Atosigando a la gente que está de compras…-dijo un policía a sus espaldas.-Sabe la gente como usted no es bien recibida en el país.

Draco solo le miraba sin expresión alguna, estaba a punto de golpearlo y afortunadamente un policía apareció para calmar los ánimos.

Yo solo.-

¿Está bien señor?, quiere que lo llevemos detenido por agresión.-Ron miro al peli plata con su cara impasible.

Sabe que es molesto, que uno compre regalos para su novia y esta clase de individuos lo incite a tener un mal día.-contesto de manera desdeñosa con su sarcasmo habitual.

Le comprendo señor, le mire cuando le golpeo el hombro pero me encargare de que no suceda.-

Gracias oficial, buenas noches.-

Que diantres, tu maldito hurón de pacotilla.-el peli plata paso de largo y le dio risa lo que sucedió, si bien era cierto tenía un pasado ya habían pagado por él.

Vamos amigo, no quiero llevarlo esposado a la comisaria.-el policía le jaloneo.

Pero no hice nada.-

Hizo mucho...camine.-sin más tuvo que obedecer al policía mientras miro desaparecer a Malfoy.

Encontraría la forma de hacerle pagar esa ofensa, el pelirrojo camino de mala gana hacia la patrulla apra ir a la comisaria, menudo problema.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ha llegado el momento de formalizar y creo que Wallace dudara acerca del nuevo novio de su hija, es lógico que desee lo mejor para ella después de tanto tiempo perdido con el pelirrojo.

Mónica ha creado sus propios indicios y con esa expectativa esta igual de emocionada que su hija con esa relación, nietos sin duda estarían perfectos.

Veremos cómo será la inauguración de la librería de Hermione y su reencuentro con los Potter, siento que todo saldrá bien.

Gracias por acompañarme con la historia, me siento contenta de que se tomen el tiempo de leer y comentar…les deseo un buen fin de semana abrazos…abajo contesto sus reviews:

 _Anmoncer1708_.-Es normal verdad que los celos se hagan presentes en una relación y bueno no fue como una situación tan complicada en sí, pero en cierta parte comprendo a Draco.

Veremos qué pasa ahora con el reencuentro de los Potter con Hermione y las reacciones que sucederán al verla tan contenta, feliz, enamorada y hasta realizada…me siento ansiosa de ir maquinando más situaciones de esta pareja y los demás a su alrededor.

Gracias por tus cumplidos y espero que el capítulo te guste…te mando un abrazo.

 _Yusmariz_.-Así es se puso algo celosillo por los años que tuvieron juntos y es porque jamás había podido vivir la clase de sentimientos que ahora tiene…hasta que se adapte con ello tiene que aprender a lidiar con lo bueno o lo malo.


	14. Reencuentros

**CAPITULO 14**

 **REENCUENTROS**

Ronald esperaba a su hermano en la comisaria, era vergonzoso tener que pasar por eso cuando ahora era un adulto independiente.

Quedaste libre muchacho.-dijo el carcelero mientras el pelirrojo salía con cara de fastidio.

George estaba en verdad enfadado con su hermano menor.-Yo lo siento, no quería molestarte.

Camina, quiero salir de aquí.-Ron tomo sus pertenencias y salieron al fin después de unas horas detenido.

No cruzaron palabra alguna hasta que llegaron al hotel, entraron al bar y George pidió un Whisky para que el calor le regresara al cuerpo.

Ronald estaba mirándole con atención esperando algún comentario.- ¿Qué hiciste?

No hice nada.-contesto a la defensiva.

El oficial me comento que molestabas a un turista y estabas tratando de iniciar una pelea…vamos Ronald di que paso.-

Bien si incite eso.-respondió ofuscado, era como si su padre le fuera a regañar.

Por merlín lo único que quiero es irme a casa y abrazar a mi esposa…ver a mis hijos.-soltó el pelirrojo quien la mayor parte del tiempo era divertido.

¿Qué pasa contigo?, parece que estas amargándote.-el pelirrojo miro a su hermano y le golpeó la cabeza.

Cállate tonto, estaba acostado en mi cama tratando de descansar para irme a casa mañana y me marcan de la comisaria…Por dios Ron eres mi hermano no mi hijo.-

Lo siento, yo no deseaba molestarte.-George suspiro hondamente al fin.-Pero resulta que ese tipo era Draco Malfoy.

George tomo de su vaso y trato de ser paciente, trato de no enojarse.- ¿Y?

Como que ¿Y?-

Sí que importa qué te toparas con Draco Malfoy en la calle.-

Ese tipo nos hizo la vida miserable, en especial a Hermione y lo odio…le aborrezco.-

Pero eso no te da el derecho de meterte en su camino y molestarlo, por merlín Ron ya no eres un crio.-reclamo su hermano con cara de enfado.

No me entiendes, le aborrezco no sé cómo anda libre.-George lo miro con tristeza.

La guerra término hace muchos años y parece que no has perdido demasiado como para seguir en la misma línea.-de pronto ambos se quedaron en silencio, pues la pérdida había sido su hermano Fred.-Aun duele la ausencia de mi otra mitad y tú sigues peleando como si fueras un adolescente.

Pero…-

Ronald ellos tampoco lo pasaron bien, recuerda que fueron a juicio y Draco Malfoy fue inocente de todos los cargos…nunca mato a nadie.-

Lo sé, pero yo me acorde de como hería a Hermione y me cegué.-contesto con verdad el pelirrojo.-Me cegué eso es todo.

Debes de seguir con tu vida, los Malfoy creo que ya pagaron y el verdadero culpable fue sentenciado…Lucius Malfoy está bien muerto y bueno su esposa e hijo simplemente se tuvieron que ir.

Siento como si les defendieras.-

No lo hago, también me caen mal pero por unos segundos date cuenta que no tuvieron más opción que partir al mundo muggle porque se les odia en el mundo mágico…-el pelirrojo se levantó para ir a su habitación estaba cansado.-Se libre deja el pasado Ronald porque si no…no serás feliz.

Ronald pidió un whisky también analizando lo que su hermano le había dicho, aun así el aborrecía a Draco Malfoy.

Siempre se burló de su mala fortuna y pobreza, pero él no era responsable de lo que sucedía en su vida.

Aborrecía verle con una sonrisa comprando cosas libre de hacerlo y más a sabiendas de que su padre hizo daño, causo muerte…pero también era de humanos equivocarse.

Recordar a Fred era algo en verdad doloroso, es por eso que verlo ahí como si nada le molestaba y tal vez solo tal vez su hermano merecía mas la vida que Draco Malfoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El peli plata estaba encabronado, lo cierto es que deseo echarle una imperdonable al cabeza de zanahoria…le aborrecía a tal grado que estuvo a punto de golpearlo.

De solo pensar que hizo sufrir a Hermione le causaba una gran molestia y es que él estaba llevando una vida tranquila gracias a la decisión de estar en el mundo muggle.

Así que toparse con la comadreja no había sido para nada grato, le hacía recordar muchas cosas desagradables de las cuales no estaba para nada orgulloso.

El verlo le recordó que era terrible con Hermione y lo cierto es que a pesar de que su mujer le había perdonado…él no se había perdonado.

Además de eso moría de celos al saber que ese tipo estuvo con ella en todas sus primeras veces y eso le agobiaba…amaba a Hermione pero ahora relación también física le taladraba la cabeza.

Pero eso no debería de ser un impedimento para nada, ella era una mujer fantástica y ella sería su presente.

Suspiro hondamente mirando las bolsas que contenían los paquetes que compro para ella…ansiaba regresar para estrecharla entre sus brazos.

La noche había caído con su crudo frio mostrando en el cielo una fantástica luna llena.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione miraba el letrero perfectamente situado en su lugar.- ¿Cómo luce papá?

Siento que es perfecto hija, el rincón mágico dice mucho de ambos mundos donde haz estado y bueno me gusta más tenerte aquí con nosotros.

Papá, mi novio es mago también.-dijo al fin la castaña haciendo que Wallace quien miraba el letrero se quedara sin expresión alguna.

Escucho como su padre respiraba hondamente tratando de estar lo más tranquilo posible…pero aun así el que su hija estuviera con un mago le ponía de nervioso porque había sufrido demasiado con Ronald.

Quiero verte feliz y siendo honesto deseaba que estuvieras con un chico normal, pero me doy cuenta de que tú eres alguien especial y necesitas a una persona así.

Papá!.-respondió con sorpresa la castaña.

Necesito conocerlo y ver que en verdad es formal, no deseo que pierdas tu juventud en una relación sin futuro.-contesto el siendo sincero.

No te preocupes, creo que mi relación con él es diferente a la que tuve con Ronald.-afirmo segura Hermione.

¿Estas ansiosa por la inauguración de mañana?-

Si, bastante ansiosa.-contesto la castaña sonriente mientras entraban para poder limpiar todo lo que faltaba y dejar el lugar al fin listo.

Hermione miraba el lugar y simplemente era perfecto, pero a pesar de eso…extrañaba la presencia de Draco.

Sus pensamientos parecía que le habían invocado pues el teléfono sino.- _Bueno-_

 _Hola, ¿Cómo está mi mujer?-_ ella con una gran sonrisa suspiro melancólica.

 _No puedo negar que te extraño mucho_.-Draco simplemente se dejó conquistar.

 _Sabes no eres la única, tal vez más adelante viajemos juntos y bueno dormir solo como que ya no se me da más_.-Hermione se ruborizo por el comentario.

 _No te parece que vamos muy rápido con todo Draco_.-el noto el temor de ella.

 _Para nada, estoy seguro de mis sentimientos por ti_.-afirmo como todo un Black siendo siempre demasiado formal con todo aquello que fuera de su vida.

 _¿Cuándo regresas?-_

 _Espero que el sábado por la mañana este de vuelta.-_ afirmo el mientras escuchaba suspirar hondamente a la castaña.

 _Está bien, deséame suerte.-_ dijo ella.

 _Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo mi amor._ -ella se sonrojo por como decía las cosas.- _¿Quiénes irán?_

 _Harry apenas me confirmo y bueno mis padres…el Sr. Patrick, pero me hubiese gustado que tu estuvieras aquí a mi lado.-_

 _Te prometo que todo lo haremos juntos, tus padres si me van a recibir entonces para la cena.-_

 _Si claro, hoy le dije a mi padre que eras mago_.-el peli plata se sintió algo nervioso.

 _¿Cómo lo tomo?-_

 _Al parecer creo que bien_.-dijo ella sonriente mientras anhelaba que llegara el sábado para verlo.

 _Entonces si tengo un poco de suerte, saldré vivo de esta_.-

 _Estas siendo un poco injusto, mi padre no es tan malo como lo crees_.-

 _Creo que después iremos con mi madre_.-ahora era el turno de Hermione de ponerse nerviosa.

 _Está bien_.-

 _Te deseo suerte mañana y espero ya llegue el sábado para besarte_.-

 _Draco…yo también deseo lo mismo…que descanses_.-

 _Tu igual, buenas noches amor mío_.-

 _Buenas noches amor mío.-_ contesto Hermione para al fin terminar la llamada telefónica.

La castaña suspiro hondamente, al fin seria la inauguración de su librería y estaba contenta…su relación con el peli plata estaba mejorando…era feliz.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al día siguiente.

Vamos cariño déjame peinarte.-insistía Ginny mientras el pequeño Albus se tallaba la cara con insistencia pues tenía sueño.

¿Sera buena idea llevarlos?-dijo Molly pues su nieto moría de sueño y James estaba jugando en el jardín sin deseos de irse.

Ahora que lo pienso creo que deberíamos de solo llevar a Lily.-afirmo la pelirroja mientras Albus cerraba los ojos.

Harry apareció por la chimenea.-Hola, ¿Están listos?-dijo con entusiasmo mirando de pronto a su pequeño durmiéndose.

Creo que lo mejor será que dejemos a los chicos y solo vayamos con Lily.-el pelinegro asintió.

Está bien, ¿Dónde está James?-

En el jardín Harry.-contesto Molly.

Déjame subirlo a la cama.-el pelinegro tomo a su pequeño en brazos para irlo a recostar a la vieja habitación de su esposa.

Ginny subió con él para por fin cambiarse, el niño era tan parecido a él…era simplemente perfecto lo recostó en la cama y lo cubrió con la manta para besarle la frente mientras reía contento.

¿Por qué te ríes?-

Es que es gracioso que tú seas su mama y no se parezca mucho a ti.-el castaño miro a su esposa quitarse la blusa y el pantalón.

Ginny podrías contenerte, estamos en la casa de tus padres.-ella negó mientras se colocaba el vaporoso vestido.

Se miró al espejo y sintió los cálidos brazos de su esposo rodearle.- ¿Estas molesta conmigo?

No lo estoy.-afirmo la pelirroja.

Siempre ríes de mis chistes.-ella solo negó mientras Harry la giraba para verla de frente.-¿Segura?

Si, solo estoy abrumada de lo que pasara con Hermione me siento un poco nerviosa.-

Te ves muy apetecible con ese vestido.-ella sonrió mientras besaba a su esposo.-No podré contenerme Ginny.

Pues hazlo, porque se hace tarde.-sin más se separó de sus brazos para ahora darse una retocada.

Eres malvada con mi amiguito Potter.-

Lo siento pero tu amiguito Potter y tu tendrán que esperar al a noche.-el simplemente le relajo una de sus sonrisas divertidas.

Bajaron las escaleras mientras James jugaba con sus carros en la sala de un lado a otro sin cesar.-Abuelo me llevaras a ver a las criaturas mágicas del zoológico.

Aun estás muy joven James.-dijo Arthur con paciencia.-Que bueno verte Harry.

Tanto tiempo sin vernos.-contesto divertido el pelinegro mientras saludaba con un apretón de mano a su suegro.-Me dice Molly que dejaran a los niños.

Si papá, es que Albus está durmiendo la siesta y pues como vez James no quiere ir.-el niño miraba a su mamá con atención.

¿Por qué no quieres ir a ver a tía Mione?

Mi tío Ron me dijo que me traería una sorpresa y hoy regresa.-dijo el chiquillo con pena.

Ese tío tuyo, está consintiéndote demasiado…-dijo Arthur mientras su nieto se ruborizaba apenado.

Ya hablare con tu tío Ron, no es necesario que a cada regreso te traiga un obsequio.-le riño Harry.

Si papá.-contesto el chiquillo.

Te quedaras con los abuelos, así que pórtate bien con ellos y tu hermano…no quiero que me den quejas de tu comportamiento James.-

Si papá.-afirmo el niño mirando con seriedad a su padre y es que lo que Harry decía era ley en su casa.

Bueno, serás un buen niño verdad cariño.-dijo Ginny acariciando la cabeza de cabellos rebeldes de su hijo mayor mientras lo abrazaba y el buscando consuelo asentía.

Molly apareció con la pequeña Lily en brazos para que Harry al fin la tomara.-Esperamos regresar no tan tarde.

Está bien, que se diviertan y le das un abrazo fuerte a Hermione.-dijo sonriente la matriarca de los Weasley.

Gracias mamá.-contesto Ginny tomando su bolso donde llevaba ya todo lo necesario, en unos instantes desaparecieron.

¿Qué tiene mi chico?-dijo Molly acercándose a su nieto james quien empezó a gimotear.

Mi papá me regaño.-el niño se abrazó a su cálida abuela quien simplemente lo apapacho un rato hasta que se le pasara la sensación de tristeza.

No seas tan consentidora mujer.-

Vamos es solo un niño Arthur y es mi nieto además…ven te daré un trozo de pastel de calabaza.-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione miraba todo con una gran sonrisa, algunas personas pasaban con curiosidad pero solo eso.-Ha quedado demasiado cambiado.-dijo el Sr. Patrick mirando el lugar mucho más espacioso y claro.

¿Qué le parece?-el hombre solo sonrió amablemente.

Me gusta mucho la claridad que entra y creo que atraerá más personas…veo que lo han hecho bien.-ella asintió.- ¿Draco no vendrá?

Él está de viaje, por negocios.-contesto la castaña.

Es una lástima, me hubiese gustado conversar con el.-contesto el hombre de cabellos plata mirando a los adolescentes entrar al local.-Me gusta mucho que la juventud este acercándose a los libros.

A mi también.-confeso Hermione sonriente.

Tus padres te han ayudado.-ella asintió.-Creo que hice bien al venderte la librería, ahora me siento más tranquilo.

Gracias Sr. Patrick.-

No agradezcas, la verdad es que estoy mejorando en mi salud y puedo viajar…creo que iré a comer unos bocadillos.-

Adelante por favor.-contesto Hermione mientras caminaba hacia su padre quien colocaba un libro en una bolsa.

Gracias por su compra.-dijo contento Wallace.-Vuelva pronto.

Al parecer se te da esto ser cajero papá.-el hombre de cabellos castaños asintió.

Hubo un tiempo que lo fui hija y bueno se me da bien.-

Eres una caja de sorpresas papá.-contesto ella mientras miraba a su mejor amigo aparecer con una bebé de cabellos rojos.

Los ojos se le llenaron de agua y camino hacia ellos…Ginny también lagrimeo un poco para unirse en un apretado abrazo fraternal.

Te hemos extrañado tanto Mione.-dijo la pelirroja limpiándose las lágrimas.

Yo también los eche de menos y bueno que hermosa esta tu hija, al fin una tiene los cabellos rojos como su mamá.-

Lo sé, aunque dicen que se parece mucho a la mamá de Harry.-el pelinegro asintió orgulloso de su familia.

Creo que esta bebe hermosa traerá muchos chicos a la puerta de los Potter.-Hermione tomo a la pequeña en brazos quien platicaba con gorgoritos.

No me gusta eso de los chicos.-confeso Harry celoso.

Pues si tú mismo lo hiciste con Ginny.-

Pero era diferente, por cierto es grandioso el lugar.-ambas mujeres sonrieron.

Si esta tan luminoso, creo que la gente sentirá la sensación de calidez tan propia de mi amiga Hermione.-ambas sonrientes se tomaron de la mano como en los viejos tiempos.

Y bueno has pensado en regresar a las Arpías.-Harry miro a su esposa quien suspiro.

No creo que lo haga con los niños tan pequeños y bueno he recibido la oferta de trabajar como columnista de los juegos de quidditch.

Harry creo que deberías de apoyarla.-el asintió.

Ella tomara la decisión, tiene todo para hacerlo.-contesto el pelinegro tomando la mano de su mujer.-Solo que hemos decidido esperar a que los chicos sean mayores, los niños pelean mucho.

¿Dónde están?, la verdad es que deseaba verlos.-

Bueno pues James quiso quedarse con los abuelos y Albus se quedó dormido.-

Son tan pequeños, no me dirán que habrá otro Potter.-ambos negaron.

Es suficiente con los tres.-afirmo Ginny con firmeza.-Ya que tengas tus hijos me comprenderás.

Extrañamente Hermione sonriente asintió, la verdad es que eso le hacía ilusión y más teniendo a Lily entre sus brazos…situación que los Potter notaron de inmediato, pues anteriormente si le mencionaban algo de hijos ella simplemente les miraba con sus ojos apagados.

Si por mi fuera otros tres más, pero creo que Ginny no quiere.-

Se nota que tu no los tienes.-el pelinegro sintió un codazo en sus costillas.-Además con el parto de Lily me fue un poco más difícil.

Creo que son perfectos tres niños.-

Tengo mucho por preguntarte, la verdad es que te ves tan bien y contenta…dime como se llama.-soltó Ginny mientras Harry comprendía que ahora era el tiempo de las chicas.

Tomare a mi hija en brazos y creo que daré una vuelta hacia la mesa de bocadillos.-

Estas huyendo como siempre Harry Potter.-dijo Ginny con reproche mientras el solo negaba.

Vamos dime.-Hermione camino hacia los cómodos sillones.-Me gusta el nombre de tu librería.

Si es divertido.-contesto la castaña.

Sabes Mione tenía un terrible miedo de que estuvieras triste y esas cosas, pero ahora me siento tan contenta al verte cumplir uno de tus sueños…además esa sonrisa dice mucho más.-

La castaña se ruborizo un poco.-No fue fácil y bueno de pronto apareció el sin pedirme nada, solo fluyo.

¿Estas enamorada?-Mione asintió mientras la pelirroja se alegraba, la verdad es que odiaba que su hermano le rompiera el corazón a su mejor amiga.

¿Es malo?.-

Creo que es maravilloso y bueno a pesar de que ahora vives aquí pues me da mucha alegría verte así de bien.-

No sé si más adelante regrese como tal a vivir en el mundo mágico, pero estoy segura que podré visitarlos a menudo y cuéntame cómo están tus papas.

Mi madre te mando una tarta de calabaza.-le dio un pequeño paquete que guardo en su pequeño bolso y la castaña lo tomo sonriente.

Mi favorito.-contesto Hermione.

Bueno pues ellos te echan de menos y todos desearíamos verte allá, solo que creemos que es mejor que estés al lado de tus padres…les dará mucha alegría saber que te encontramos así de feliz.

Gracias Ginny por venir.-Harry apareció con la pequeña Lily en brazos y un par de bocadillos.

Tomo asiento.-Esta todo delicioso, espero que no cocinaras.

No se me da mucho lo sabes, pero mi madre hizo algunos y yo otros.-

Me da mucho gusto verte feliz Mione, honestamente pensé que estarías triste pero todo fluye muy bien para ti…la librería es bonita por cierto.

Gracias Harry.-contesto la castaña, a pesar de que estaba feliz deseaba que Draco estuviera con ella a su lado.

¿Conoceremos a tu novio?-pregunto Ginny tomando a la pequeña entre brazos.

Él está de viaje ahora mismo, regresa hasta el sábado.-afirmo Mione.

Que lastima.-Harry miro con atención a su mejor amiga, en el fondo hubiese deseado que ella junto con Ron quedaran juntos…pero se daba cuenta de que si ambos eran felices por su lado, eso le hacía feliz de igual forma.

Platicaron amenamente, poniéndose al corriente de sus vidas después de un largo año separados hasta que llegó el momento de cerrar y ellos partir a su casa.

Se abrazaron con fuerza y los Potter se marcharon con la promesa de visitarse más seguido, esperando al fin conocer al hombre que tenía tan feliz a Hermione.

Ha sido bueno verdad.-dijo sonriente Mónica mirando a su hija, estaban agotados y bueno la venta había salido bien.

Creo que esto de ser cajero al final cansa un poco.-afirmo Wallace sentándose.

Gracias por ayudarme a los dos.-ellos asintieron.

Eres nuestra pequeña y estamos por hacerlo.-

Creo que deberíamos irnos.-los tres asintieron a las palabras de la señora Granger, cerraron el local y bajaron la cortina metálica.

Nos veremos entonces el día sábado por la noche.-menciono Mónica.

Llevare el postre mama.-contesto la castaña.

Wallace solo miro a su hija.-Espero que ese hombre sea lo suficientemente bueno como para dar mi aprobación.

Por dios querido pones nerviosa a nuestra hija, sé que sería un buen muchacho.

Hermione solo suspiro hondamente…tal vez ahora es que se daba cuenta de que las cosas se complicarían un poco con su padre y Draco, solo deseaba que las cosas fluyeran sin tanto problema.

Ella estaba enamorada y bueno sus padres eran muy importantes…debía de pedirá Merlín por paciencia y a dios un milagro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno el ansiando reencuentro fluyo de manera armoniosa y mucho tuvo que ver que Draco no estuviera justo en ese momento…no sé cómo reaccionarían los Potter con semejante noticia.

Comprendo en parte a Ronald, pero es absurdo seguir con los rencores…pero sé que hay personas que simplemente no te caen les busques o no el mejor lado…a mí me ha pasado.

Ahora la cosa se está haciendo más formal y veremos cómo lo toma el señor Granger…gracias por acompañarme con la historia, les deseo un feliz inicio de semana.

Aquí contesto sus reviews:

Yusmariz.-Así es Draco sabe que la ama y perderle le agobia porque con ella conoce este sentimiento, es normal porque al final ellos literalmente han crecido juntos y tan predestinado estaba que estuvieron juntos por muchos años…pero ni así funciono y ahora es su oportunidad de estar con esa hermosa chica…creo que pasaran bien las pruebas….saludos.

Anmoncer1708.-A mi también me ha gustado este amor ya más centrado que están teniendo, ambos han sufrido de muchas formas y como que están conociendo en si lo que es amar de manera natural…

El padre de Hermione pues tiene sus dudas porque en el fondo desea que ella solo lleve una vida sin tantos riesgos como los que paso cuando era más joven y tal vez para el magia signifique pesar…veamos cómo reacciona al saber quién es el famoso novio.

Ronald necesita afrontar ese duelo de perder a Hermione y no esquivar el dolor que le provoca el saber que perdió a una buena mujer…espero que madure un poco para que el también sea feliz, aunque lo ideal sería que estuviera solo un tiempo para priorizar su vida.

Me gusta la canción, es parte del playlist de las buenas rolas de amor...un título de capitulo y bueno el fin de semana haciendo aseo en casa, saliendo a comer y a gusto…gracias por acompañarme en la historia, te mando un fuerte abrazo.


	15. Te extrañe

**CAPITULO 15**

 **TE EXTRAÑE**

Ronald estaba sentando en la sala junto a su padre ambos bebían un poco de whisky de fuego, permanecían en silencio esperando algo.

Arthur solo deseaba relajarse para irse al fin a descansar a su cómoda cama.

Ron tenía una lucha interna entre sus sentimientos por lo sucedido con la castaña y lo que paso en Francia con su archienemigo.-Creo que deberías de irte a dormir.

No tengo sueño papá.-

Estas ansioso verdad, quieres saber cómo esta ella.-contesto el hombre de cabellos rojos.

Para nada, solo quiero saludar a mi sobrina Lily.-contesto restándole importancia al asunto y al momento aparecieron los Potter.

Harry llevaba en brazos a la pequeña Lily cubierta con una manta pues dormía profundamente.-Hola, lamento que llegamos tarde.

¿Cómo les fue?- pregunto Arthur sonriente mientras Molly se aparecía con los niños siguiéndole.

Mamá.-grito Albus con alegría para ir a los cálidos brazos de la pelirroja quien lo levanto para apretarlo contra ella.

Que hermoso esta mi hijo.-dijo sonriente mientras besaba su cabeza y el pequeño cerraba los ojos.

James se acercó también para abrazarla mientras Ginny lo apretaba junto a ella…seguramente deseaban irse a su casa a descansar.

Bien, la librería de Hermione se llama el rincón mágico y es lo bastante cálida como ella.-dijo el pelinegro sonriente.

Les manda saludos y gracias por la tarta de calabaza.-

¿Le gusto?- pregunto Molly ansiosa.

Es su favorito.-dijo Ron sin querer mientras todos le miraban con recelo.

Pero cuéntenme como esta ella, se ve feliz.-dijo Arthur ansioso pues le había tomado cariño como si fuese su hija también.

Tendrían que verla para notar que es otra persona, se ve tan radiante y contenta.-Ron se sintió incomodo escuchar esas palabras.

Claro que le calaba, porque justamente él no estaba tan bien como pensó seria después de su separación y ahora saber esto le ardía un poco.

Así que ella esta radiante, esto tiene que ver con un amor tal vez.-Arthur miro discretamente la reacción de su hijo y le daba gusto verlo celoso.

Si papa, ella tiene novio solo que no le conocimos porque estaba de viaje.-contesto Ginny.-Pero bueno nosotros tenemos que irnos, despídanse de sus abuelos.

Albus bajo de los brazo de su madre para besar a los abuelos y al tío Ron, mientras que James hacia lo mismo.

Que alegría escuchar que ella está bien, la verdad es que le echo de menos.-

Dijo que tratara de visitarnos a menudo y espero que así sea.-comento Harry meciendo a su pequeña quien se estiraba.-También podemos ir a visitarla.

Eso me gustaría mucho.-contesto Molly sonriente.

Gracias por cuidarlos, nos vemos Ron.-

Que les vaya bien.-sin más los Potter desaparecieron por la chimenea.

Me da mucho gusto saber que Hermione está bien y con un novio, vamos Arthur a dormir que me siento cansada.-el hombre asintió levantándose para ir a su habitación.

Buenas noches hijo.-

Buenas noches.-contesto Ronald mientras bebía el último trago de su vaso, suspiro hondamente y partió a su departamento.

Cuando encendió la luz se dio cuenta de una cosa…soledad.

La peor consejera en la vida, la soledad es terrible cuando no aprendes a convivir con ella…recordar a Hermione siempre riñéndole por su falta de interés en el acomodo de sus cosas era solo un vago y triste recuerdo.

Si un recuerdo que duro 7 largos años a su lado y ahora estaba más solo que nunca…si liándose con cuanta bruja se le cruzara, pero nada de lo que hiciera le estaba funcionando para ser feliz.

Ahora mismo se preguntaba quién sería el tipo que tenía tan contenta a Hermione, estaba seguro de que era un despreciable muggle.

De solo pensar que pusiera sus manos sobre ella le daban ganas de conjurar varias imperdonables…suspiro pesadamente mientras se iba a su habitación para dormir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione estaba en su librería y lo cierto es que las ventas habían mejorado bastante, el nuevo surtido de libros junto con la decoración habían logrado atraer gente más joven.

Se dio cuenta pronto de que tal vez más adelante necesitaría de apoyo de una persona y eso estaría bastante bien si las ventas seguían en aumento.

Suspiro hondamente mientras esperaba con ansias que llegara el día para ver a Draco.

Quien diría que ella estaría liada con un hombre como el, qué pensarían los demás de su relación…si él tenía un pasado como mortifago a pesar de que había sido libre de todos los cargos que pudieron imputarle.

Le dolería mucho que sus amigos le rechazaran, porque ella en verdad amaba a Draco…suspiro pesadamente y sonrió.

Lo cierto es que la visita de Ginny y Harry le dio mucho gusto, además conocer que todos estaban bien le impulsaba para más adelante ir al mundo mágico a visitarlos.

El conocer a Lily Luna le hizo reforzar la idea de formar una familia junto al peli plata…si tener un hijo suyo o varios…era el tiempo perfecto para que todo sucediera.

Disculpe me podría decir si tiene el libro de orgullo y prejuicio.-dijo una chica joven mirándole.

Claro que si.-ahora mismo la librería estaba siendo un éxito.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco estaba mirando el reloj, ansiaba que se acaba el día para partir a casa y llegar para abrazar a Hermione cuando una voz conocida le saco de sus pensamientos.

Draco Black, que coincidencia.-le dijo una sonriente mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos azules…si era una chica muggle guapa…pero no hermosa como su Hermione.

Anastasia Boyle.-dijo el amablemente sin expresión alguna como siempre, se levantó caballerosamente mientras el mesero le retiraba la silla para que tomara asiento.

Querido hasta parece que te disgusta encontrarme.-contesto la mujer que en algún momento él pensó en relacionarse de manera más personal.

Lo siento, es solo que estaba pensando en algunas cosas.-afirmo el mientras se levantaba de la mesa para que ella tomara asiento.

Bueno al menos no cenare sola.-contesto melosa mientras el peli plata solo suspiraba, si no podría negar que era una de esas mujeres finas nacidas en cuna de oro y todo eso…pero ahí quedaba la historia.

Así es.-dijo secamente el peli plata.

Francia, siempre me ha gustado la ciudad más que Londres, pero me gustaba Londres porque estabas tú en el.-dijo claramente.-Pensé que me invitarías nuevamente a salir.

Lo siento he tenido algunas ocupaciones que requieren de mi total atención.-ella entendió entre líneas y le molesto, aun sentía que tendría derecho a algo con Black.

Pues sinceramente pensé que nosotros tendríamos una oportunidad.-Draco solo la miraba impasible y es que ella solo era simple.

Lamento hacerte creer otra cosa.-contesto con sinceridad brutal.-

No sé si sentirme ofendida o algo así, pero estoy segura de que podríamos vernos nuevamente.-el mesero se acercó para tomar la orden de la fina dama mientras Draco solo bebía un poco de su copa de agua.

La verdad es que él había tenido algunas relaciones fugaces con algunas mujeres muggles, pero jamás nada serio…cuando conoció a la hija menor de los Boyle sintió que tal vez habría una posibilidad.

Su madre los había presentado y bueno el solo se dejó llevar en un par de citas que terminaron solo en unos besos aburridos.

Ahí fue cuando simplemente se dio por vencido, esa mujer le recordaba vagamente a su ex prometida…así que simplemente desecho la idea.

Yo solo puedo ser amigo tuyo.-afirmo Draco sin mucho afán mientras ella se sentía rechazada.

No te entiendo, sentí que nosotros teníamos una conexión.-el simplemente se limitó a mirar su plato para llevar un bocado a su boca.

Creo que malinterpretaste las cosas.-contesto nuevamente mientras ella le miraba con atención, claro que le gustaba mucho era un excelente partido y adoraba a su madre…era una fina dama de sociedad justo como ella deseaba verse frente a los demás.

Así que hay una mujercita en el que estas interesado.-el tono en que lo dijo hizo que de pronto se sintiera molesto y es que no era una, era ella…Hermione en mayúsculas para su corazón.

Anastasia sentía un ardor en el estómago, pues tenía esperanzas en esa relación por muchas cuestiones sociales y económicas.

Ahora mismo ella es mi prioridad.-confeso el peli plata mirando su copa con una cálida sonrisa al recordarla.-Creo que mi mujer es lo único más valioso que tengo en mi vida.

Su mujer, la rubia apretó las manos en unos puños estaba molesta…ahora sí comprendía la situación y el sentirse rechazada por ese hombre que tanto le gustaba dolía.

Miro su plato sin mucho apetito y no deseaba enojarse.-Pues espero que sea lo que buscas.

Lo es, pero bueno tengo un vuelo en unas horas y deseo comprarle unos recuerdos.-dijo el sin mucho afán mientras la rubia sentía la bilis en la garganta.-Un gusto saludarte y yo invito.

Sin más se levantó y ella solo le miro partir, el mesero recogió los platos para simplemente dejarle ahí impávida ante las noticias que recibió.

Draco Black le gustaba y estaba segura de una sola cosa, tendría que volar a Londres para hablar con la única aliada que tenía segura…Narcisa Black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione entro al consultorio dental de sus padres, encontró a su mamá en recepción anotando una receta.-Hola buenas noches.

Hija, pensé que no vendrías.-se besaron en la mejilla.

Como evitarlo con las llamadas que me hiciste mamá.-la mujer de cabellos oscuros simplemente asintió.

Es importante, pero déjame terminar.-le extendió la receta al paciente mientras le explicaba algunas cosas y después de eso termino el día.-Ahora si me dirás que haremos de cenar.

Hermione miro a su mamá con atención.-Bueno no tengo idea.

Hija debes de saber que le gusta, carne roja, carne blanca no se.-la castaña suspiro hondamente, lo cierto es que Draco comía de todo.

Mamá lo que prepares creo que estará bien, no es melindroso en si.-contesto ella.-Aunque tal vez podrías preparar carne al horno.

Bueno me quitas un peso de encima, por cierto como tenemos que vestirnos.-Hermione comenzó a reír mientras su progenitora lo hacía también.-Creo que estoy tomando esto con mucha formalidad.

Solo trata de ser tú mamá no hay que impresionarlo ni nada de eso.

Es que siento que este es el bueno.-confeso Mónica mirando a su pequeña hija.-Presiento que mi hija se casara con él.

Hermione solo la miro con atención.-Si mi padre escuchara esto.

¿Qué tengo que escuchar?-contesto Wallace sonriente mientras ellas solo se miraban.

La castaña llego a su departamento, la verdad es que todo estaba yendo de maravilla y bueno lo único que anhelaba es que Draco estuviera a su lado.

Qué curioso era pensar en el cómo su futuro…quien diría que después de tantas cosas vividas cuando eran unos niños y después adolescentes les harían terminar juntos.

Miro el reloj y eran cerca de las 11 de la noche, lo bueno es que al fin había cenado por lo que solo estaba darse una ducha para abrir la librería al día siguiente.

Le gustaba la nueva vida que estaba teniendo y sin duda ahora con la visita de sus amigos todo era completo para ella.

El vivir en el mundo de sus padres era simplemente la mejor decisión que había tenido hasta ahora, se preguntaba al mismo tiempo como iría la cena al día siguiente.

Suspiro hondamente tenía ganas de reconfortar sus huesos un poco, así que camino hacia la habitación para darse una ducha.

Media hora después la música sonaba de fondo y ella estaba sentada cómodamente en su sillón con una copa de vino tinto.

Era de esas ocasiones donde disfrutas de tu soledad, el timbre de la puerta le saco de su ensoñación y por un momento sintió miedo.

Casi era media noche y bueno no esperaba a nadie, se levantó con cuidado para mirar…pero no había nadie y nuevamente estaba sonando el timbre.

¿Quién es?-

El amor de tu vida.-la cálida voz de Draco le hizo torpemente abrir la puerta que tenía más de tres cerrojos y bueno al verlo ahí parado con todo su equipaje le hizo sonreír como tonta.

Draco.- lo abrazo fuertemente mientras el solo aceptaba la bienvenida más cálida jamás recibida.

Creo que esto me gusta mucho.-confeso el mientras entraba a tropezones con ella casi encima suyo y cerró la puerta-¿Me extrañaste?

Si mucho.-al fin se miraron a los ojos y se unieron en un cálido beso sus labios degustaron la cálida boca de la castaña quien estaba perfectamente apretada a su cuerpo.

El sabor a vino tinto le hizo perder la cordura que tenía, la soltó las cosas y levanto su trasero en sus manos para que ella solo le envolviera con sus piernas.

Entraron a la habitación oscura a tropezones mientras el abría la bata mostrando la desnudez de Hermione…el simplemente se desesperó para quitarse el abrigo y la ropa con premura sin dejar de besarla.

Ella gemía en su oído por la necesidad que tenia de sentirle dentro suyo…y al fin pudo hacerlo…abrió sus muslos para acariciar su centro logrando un par de quejidos mientras trataba de entrar en su estrecha cavidad.

Aun con los pantalones a medias y el bóxer de igual forma pudo sumergirse en la aterciopelada entrada de su novia.

Hermione sentía que su corazón corría desbocado al ritmo de sus penetraciones…gemía y gemía mientras los besos en sus pechos le hacían perderse en ese mar de sensaciones cálidas

Si estaban desbordados de pasión y necesidad…como los amantes prematuros que eran…Draco beso son urgencia sus labios mientras ella envolvía sus brazos en su espalda ancha disfrutando de los embates sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

Las estocadas profundas y los gemidos largos fueron acallados con los besos mojados en su boca…se sumergieron en su burbuja perfecta de pasión que habían creado.

El cielo estaba cerca y Hermione sintió como cada poro de su cuerpo se dilataba para al fin alcanzar las estrellas…Draco solo se dejó envolver por su aura mágica y se corrió en su estreches dando un largo quejido de placer…un perfecto placer dado por su chica perfecta.

Minutos después el peli plata se dio una cálida ducha mientras ella le miraba desde la cama caminar envuelto en una cómoda bata de algodón.

¿Qué sucede?..

Nada, solo es raro no lo crees.-el tomo asiento a su lado para besarle y acariciar su mejilla.

¿Qué es raro?-

Que nosotros estemos juntos, digo no teníamos mucho afecto en Hogwarts el uno por el otro.-el asintió.

Es verdad, pero ahora no veo mi vida sin ti a mi lado.-

Por merlín haces que mi corazón se derrita.-el sonriente le beso una vez más.-Te extrañe tanto.

Fue complicado estar sin ti…cuéntame cómo te fue.-

Increíble, a todos les gustó mucho como quedo todo y creo que funciono demasiado bien porque aumentaron las ventas.

Eso es bueno, acudieron los Potter...-ella asintió.

Me hubiese gustado que estuvieras a mi lado.-

¿Crees que ellos me aceptaran?-el peli plata miraba a su pequeña mujercita.

No sé si al principio, pero al final aceptaran lo que ha pasado y bueno yo sin ti no sé qué haría…-

Creo que somos un par de dependientes amorosos.-

Si es verdad…-

Te traje algunas cosas, pero por el momento deseo tenerte en mis brazos.-ella solo sonriente asintió mientras Draco se quitaba la bata y se metía en la cama cálida de su novia.

Ella se envolvió en sus brazos y al fin pudo descansar…se quedaron dormidos minutos después unidos como si jamás se hubiesen separado.

La luz tenue del sol se filtró por la ventana y el canto de algunos pájaros hicieron que ella abriera con dificultad los ojos.

Draco dormía profundamente sentía su respiración encima de su cabeza…si estaba así como cerro los ojos y sentía su calidez darle calma.

Era simplemente perfecto y a pesar de que deseaba permanecer así todo el día, necesitaba ir al baño…trato de levantarse sin hacer ruido…pero fue inevitable que Draco se diera cuenta.

¿A dónde vas?-escucho de sus labios.

Duerme, tengo que ir al baño.-el simplemente la soltó y giro su cuerpo boca abajo para seguir durmiendo.

La castaña siguió su camino y después de un rato estaba en la cocina preparando café junto con pancakes…tenía hambre además de que eran cerca de las 8 de la mañana y debía de ir a trabajar.

Escucho los pasos de Draco y minutos después el salía perfectamente arreglado.-Buenos días.

Hola princesa…huele demasiado bien.-

¿Tengo hambre?-

Creo que la acción de anoche nos hizo gastar muchas calorías.-el sonrió y es que ahora su vida era mucho mejor gracias a ella.

Ven desayunemos.-el asintió mientras la castaña se acercaba para besarle y el gusto aceptaba…se sirvió café otro para ella.

Hermione dispuso los platos y tomaron asientos.- ¿Cómo te fue?-

Aburrido para serte sincero, pero bien.-contesto el mientras la castaña asentía se preguntó por un instante decirle cobre Weasley, pero estaría fuera de lugar hacerlo.-Te traje unos obsequios y otro para tu mamá.

La castaña solo asintió.-ella está demasiado nerviosa con la reunión de hoy.

¿A qué te refieres?-

Me pregunto que debería de hacer de comer.-contesto sonriente Hermione.-

Pues lo que ella desee, soy solo un invitado…creo que suficiente con que me coma a su hija.-comento el bromeando mientras sentía un golpe sobre su brazo.

Oye, no le dirás eso verdad.-le encantaba cuando se ruborizaba por su causa.

Claro que no, seria completamente fuera de lugar…además nunca diría algo tan personal con ninguna persona.-afirmo el peli plata serio.

Ella siente que esto es demasiado formal.-Draco le tomo la mano para besarla, transmitiéndole la calidez que tenía en su corazón.

Lo es, para mi desde el momento que te tome esto fue lo suficientemente formal como para presentar mis intenciones con tus padres.

Hermione no supo cómo responder, solo atino acariciar su mejilla pálida y tibia.-Te quiero Draco Black.

Yo también.-dijo seguro besándole en los labios mientras terminaban de desayunar.

Que te parece si vez lo que te traje y me dices que te parece.-ella asintió como una chiquilla emocionada.

El peli plata saco de su varita para hacer crecer unos paquetes al fin sobre la alfombra…-Son muchas cosas.

Nada en particular.-confeso el peli plata mientras ella asentía esperando sus indicaciones.

Bueno solo quiero decirte que este es para tu mamá.-dijo Draco mientras Hermione miraba lo demás.

Entonces lo demás es mío.-el simplemente asintió.-Son demasiados.

Creo que en Francia les gusta envolver cada cosa por mínima que sea.-dijo el mientras la castaña solo suspiraba.-Créeme que me contenido.

Gracias.-dijo ella tenía que simplemente dejar que las cosas fluyeran y no arruinar el momento...el obsequio para su mama era una precioso sombrero en color gris oscuro con una flor de lado, sobrio, elegante y sencillo.

¿Qué te parece?-

Es perfecto, creo que a mi madre le encantara y más siendo de esta marca.-contesto ella.

Está bien, crees que con una botella de vino sería prudente para tu padre.-

No es necesario llevarles presentes, pero creo que estará bien con eso.-afirmo ella.

Bueno entonces abre los tuyos…-así lo hizo Hermione mientras sus ojos parecían sorprenderse a cada caja abierta, una hermosa pasmina para el frio en color negro con plata, una boina color rojo junto con unos guantes y bufanda…un sombrero en color negro parecido al de su mama, un bolso que le encanto en clásico café y al final un hermoso suéter de cachemira color negro.

Muchas gracias, todo ha sido perfecto.-contesto ella besando a Draco en los labios mientras el suspiraba aliviado.- ¿Qué sucede?

Pensé que nada te gustaría o terminarías por regresármelo todo.-ella negó.

No soy tan exigente como tú crees.-afirmo Hermione sonriente.

Sé que eres especial y lo ostentoso no es de tu gusto, por lo que a mí me costó más trabajo entender que podría agradarte.-respondió Draco sincero.

Lo sencillo sin duda será lo mío, pero creo que me ha regalado cosas que usare a diario y eso es perfecto.-

Aunque aún me queda la duda, tienes preferencia por un tipo de lencería.-ella se ruborizo a pesar de que la conocía de pe a pa.-me gusta mucho que la envoltura sea tan majestuosa como la mujer que la porta.

Draco, haces que me ruborice.-

Te hare el amor antes de irnos.-ella solo se dejó llevar ante las caricias de su adorado peli plata, una hora después llegaron a la librería y estuvieron parte del día ahí.

Ordenaron pizza para comer, cerraron antes de la hora para arreglarse adecuadamente en casa de Hermione y a las 7 en punto estaban tocando la puerta de los señores Granger.

¿Cómo me veo?-pregunto el por tercera vez, estaba nervioso tan nervioso que pensaba se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

Hermione suspiro sonriente y beso sus labios colocando sus manos tibias en las mejillas de Draco.-Estas guapísimo, todo saldrá bien.

En la casa las cosas no estaban del todo bien.-Llegaron en un mercedes, ese tipo deberá de tener plata y dime como me veo.

Mónica acomodo el cuello a su esposo.-No quiero que lo intimides y presiones con eso de formalizar.

No diré nada tan directo, pero quisiera saber las intenciones reales del muchacho mi hija perdió 7 años con ese cabeza de cerillo.-

Casi tu tono.-respondió Mónica divertida mientras el timbre sonaba al fin.-Vamos a recibirlos.

Wallace abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver al hombre en cuestión.-Buenas noches.

Buenas noches.-contesto Mónica mientras una gran sonrisa se formaba en su delgado rostro y si era la persona que menos esperaba ver el padre de Hermione…Draco Malfoy.

Mónica se sintió contenta el fondo tenía sus sospechas y su sexto sentido además de que le había visto algunas veces por la zona ahora afirmaba lo que pasaba.

El Sr. Granger se quedó sin habla, pues los recuerdos del chico de cabellos claros no eran del todo agradables… ellos debían explicar muchas cosas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Las noticias que han recibido los Weasley han sido gratas y bueno no tanto para Ronald que al parecer está un poco infeliz de saber que su ex ha renovado su vida sin el…que difícil entender que este contenta cuando él vive en el fango, pero bueno a todos les llega su oportunidad.

Y bueno de pronto apareció una largartona que siente que tiene derecho sobre Draco, creo que la muchacha ha llegado algo tarde y lo bueno fue que le han botado tan rápido que ni lo vio venir.

Aquí al parecer el más sorprendido de esta relación está siendo Wallace quien no sé cómo tomara que su hija este de novia con su archirrival de adolescencia…veremos qué pasa con los personajes de la trama y como cada uno influirá.

Les deseo un excelente dio, abajo contesto sus comentarios.

Yusmariz.-Pobre Ron eso le pasa por tonto esperando que la vida también le mejore un poco…los novios extrañándose mucho y recuperando el tiempo rápidamente entre besos, caricias es lo más normal en una relación donde existe el amor…ahora Draco dará su siguiente paso conociendo a sus padres, aquí la situación radica en que Wallace tiene altas expectativas…te mando saludos linda.

Cris James.-Creo que después de la guerra los pensamientos especialmente en los jóvenes han cambiado un poco, las perdidas sin duda han modificado a muchas personas…Aun no tengo claro como tomen esta relación en el futuro los Potter o los Weasley y es que hay que recordar la gran influencia que tuvieron los Black de ahora para vencer a Voldemort…La aceptación que tenga la relación de esta pareja por parte de todos aun me queda en duda para cada uno de los involucrados porque sigo en construcción de la historia pero veremos más adelante que sale…saludos.


	16. La Cena

**CAPITULO 16**

 **LA CENA**

Wallace de inmediato noto que era ese niño engreído que desde siempre molesto a su hija y tuvo una reacción de rechazo inmediato.

Por supuesto que Hermione lo noto, solo que un codazo en sus costillas le hizo reaccionar…-Pasen por favor que hace frio a fuera.-dijo amable Mónica.

El rubio no soltó a la castaña quien trataba de mediar la situación que se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de fracaso anticipada.

Hermione tomo los abrigos para colgarlos en el perchero.-Bueno les presento a Draco Black.

Es un gusto verte de nuevo hijo.-contesto amable la Sra. Granger y es que a ella siempre le intrigo esa familia, se dieron un apretón de mano amistoso.

Es mi padre Wallace.-el peli plata le extendió la mano para recibir un apretón con demasiada fuerza y honestamente estaba de verdad incomodísimo.

Pasemos por favor.-Hermione miro a su progenitor con esos ojos iguales a los de su esposa.

Tomaron asiento en la cómoda sala que ahora mismo estaba dispuesta de varias copas, vino tinto y entremeses, la castaña le dio a su mamá la caja con el postre.

Draco nos trajo unos presentes de su viaje a Francia.-dijo Hermione mientras su mamá sonreía.

¿A qué te dedicas?-pregunto ella tomando el paquete que anunciaba un sombrero por la marca.

Soy vendedor de bienes raíces.-contesto simplemente, aunque en realidad era el dueño.

Mónica abrió el paquete y sonrió encantada.-Dios es precioso, no te hubieses molestado y creo que me quedara con todo en este invierno… ¿Qué opinas Wallace?

El hombre de cabellos castaños solo miro a su esposa sin decir nada.-Este es para ti papá.-le entrego una bolsa que anunciaba un vino.

Esperaba que por lo menos después de tanto decirle a su hija sangre sucia fuera uno bueno...lo saco y se quedó sorprendido…era una excelente vino.-Es bueno.

Draco al fin respiro un poco aliviado, no del todo pero…estaba progresando un poco.-A mí también me trajo un sombre parecido mamá, estarán perfectos.

Quiero saber porque están juntos.-dijo Wallace mirando a Draco con atención, si todo muy bien con los presentes y eso pero la verdad es que él no tenía la intención de ser comprado por obsequios.

Hermione se sintió tensa, su padre siempre era un hombre tranquilo e incluso los pacientes le tenían como bonachón…pero cuando se proponía ser el malvado del cuento lo lograba.

Recuerdo hasta hace algunos años como tu familia nos miraba con desprecio y tú no dejabas de llamar a mi única hija sangre sucia… ¿Cuándo es que cambio todo?-

Como te atreves Wallace.-dijo Mónica molesta ante la cara de su esposo, el necesitaba la verdad antes de ceder a su mayor tesoro a un tipo con tan mala reputación.

No es necesario padre.-dijo Hermione molesta.

No te preocupes, yo creo que es lo justo…-el peli plata había que tenía que decir la verdad.-Crecí solo conociendo el mundo mágico y fui educado como mi padre donde la pureza de la sangre lo es todo...honestamente no entendia otro modo de vida.

Wallace aun miraba con recelo al peli plata quien estaba siendo sincero y tal vez no podría culparlo del todo…pero…

Cuando las cosas llevaron a la guerra mi madre y yo nos vimos sumergidos en un mundo que jamás pensamos vivir…vimos muchas injusticias y calamidades en ese momento pero era lo único que teníamos para sobrevivir con las constantes amenazas de Voldemort sobre nosotros.

Hermione le apretó la mano en señal de apoyo.-Al final todo termino y el mal fue vencido, mi padre ejecutado como castigo…así que mi madre y yo tomamos lo poco que nos quedó para volver a iniciar una vida en el mundo normal…de eso hace 7 años ya.

Mónica miro con desaprobación a su esposo, mientras él no estaba del todo convencido.-Para mí fue suficiente y bueno solo se dio padre.

No considero que sea una persona apropiada para ti Hermione.-la castaña estaba en verdad molesta y lanzo esa mirada al estilo de su esposa, sabía que ahora sí tendría problemas.

Creo que ha sido suficiente, nosotros nos retiramos madre gracias por recibirnos pero esta noche no se ha comportado mi padre como debería y quiero que estés enterado que amo a Draco Black, he perdonado su pasado y esta relación es tan formal como para pensar en un futuro juntos.

Mónica se sintió terriblemente al mirar a su hija de pie y a Draco palideciendo.

El peli plata se sentía sorprendido por su novia, conocía que ella era una mujer de carácter fuerte y decisiones concretas…era joven pero a pesar de eso sabía que deseaba y bueno decir todo esto le arrebasaba al mismo tiempo de que le encantaba.

Por primera vez en su vida, una mujer además de su madre le defendía y eso le hacía sentir que su corazón se llenaba de orgullo por completo.

Wallace Granger a la cocina ahora mismo…-el hombre apretó los ojos y miro a su esposo con pesar, bien la había regado literalmente.

Se levantó con lentitud mientras se acomodaba el suéter color gris para seguir a su esposa y al fin cerrar la puerta.

¿Cómo te atreves?-dijo ella quedamente siendo consciente de que todo se escuchaba hacia fuera.

Yo tengo mis dudas y ella es mi única hija…tú debes de comprender.-

Es mi hija también, pero es una grosería de tu parte y te recuerdo que ellos están juntos desde hace meses…además hasta donde yo me acuerdo tu no eras justamente un dichado de virtudes.

Dios no seguirás con eso verdad.-dijo Wallace ante el reclamo de cómo había sido un pequeño tirano en su juventud universitaria.

Lo perdono y para mi es suficiente, tienes que entenderlo y más cuando fue obligado.-Wallace miro a su esposa furiosa y eso le hacía sentir mal…

Lo siento, ya lo siento…me comporte mal.-

Perfecto.-Mónica resoplo y trato de pensar en una canción relajante para salir.

Gracias por defenderme Hermione…-ella solo le acaricio la mejilla para besar sus labios y Draco lo acepto.

Los padres de ella aparecieron en escasos minutos luciendo más relajados.-Lo único que puedo decirte es que las mujeres de esta familia son demasiado testarudas y mandonas, ¿Estás seguro de soportarlo?-

Draco sonriente solo suspiro.-Creo que sí.

Pobre de ti, mi hija es una gran chica pero tiene sus defectitos.-contesto Wallace mientras tomaban asiento y esto simplemente fluyo como debía.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ronald conversaba amenamente con Vanessa Deep una chica lo bastante agradable que además de ser guapa e inteligente…trabajaba en el ministerio de magia.

Harry entro al local para ser saludado por la mayoría de las personas y es que a pesar de haber pasado ya tantos años…para todos él seguía siendo un héroe de guerra, pera ser específicos el más grande de todos los héroes.

Noche de chicos se dijo mientras la mujer se levantaba para ir a otra mesa y Ronald se acercaba con el.-Pensé que no vendrías.

No es tan tarde.-caminaron a una mesa del fondo mientras era seguido por su mejor amigo y ahora cuñado, tomaron asiento.-Tienes que hacerme preguntas, ¿Verdad?

Ronald suspiro hondamente.-Creo que solo debo dejar de hacerlo, tal vez ella ahora este tan bien que.

Harry solo asintió.-Lo único que te diré, es que es feliz.

El pelirrojo bebió de su cerveza, tenía que dejar ese pasado y ahora disfrutar todo lo que estaba por pasarle.-Sabes me encontré con Malfoy en Francia y estuve a punto de golpearlo.

Tienes que madurar Ron.-dijo el pelinegro sin darle tanta importancia al asunto.

Eres la segunda persona que me dice eso.-contesto enojado.

Sabes, cuando luche contra Voldemort lo hice porque deseaba un futuro tranquilo para todas las personas que yo quería y bueno deseaba una familia con Ginny.-dijo con seguridad el pelinegro mirando su anillo de casado.-Los Malfoy fueron parte de que yo pudiera ganar.

Entiendo muchas cosas, pero no se recuerdo como trataba a Hermione y me molesta…lo vi muy tranquilo comprando cosas de mujeres.

Han pasado ya 7 años y él tal vez este casado con hijos…merece ser feliz como cualquiera de nosotros.-

No lo sé…siento que aún no le perdono todo lo mal que nos trató en el colegio.-

Jamás nos pusimos en sus zapatos, digo con un padre como Lucius Malfoy era fácil saber a dónde llevaría a Draco.-

Parecería que te cae bien.-

Tengo tres hijos y se perfectamente que soy el ejemplo a seguir.-el pelirrojo solo se quedó ahí pensando en eso.-Así que bueno, hablemos de otra cosa.-contesto Harry secamente mientras recordaba la última vez que vio al peli plata.

 _Inicio de flash back._

Draco estaba sentando en el cuarto helado que daba vista al exterior por una pequeña rendija con dos barrotes, tan pequeña que solo saldría tal vez una de sus manos para tocar el aire helado que se filtraba por ahí.

Lucia demacrado y cansado sobre toda esa porquería de Voldemort…ya no existían tantas razones para desear vivir.

La puerta rechino logrando que el girara su vista y encontrándose con el héroe nacional.- ¿Harry?-dijo con duda.

El pelinegro le miro con sus ojos fijamente, la verdad es que ellos eran demasiado jóvenes para tener que lidiar con errores de viejos y pagar por cuentas que ningún de ellos debía.

Vengo a decirte que declararé a tu favor.-contesto el pelinegro.

El peli plata giro su vista a la pequeña rendija que servía como ventana.-Nunca me imaginé que esto pudiera pasarnos, nosotros que seguimos el camino trazado por mi padre y al final nos convertimos en títeres a la merced de un loco enfermo.

Harry entendía perfectamente lo que Draco decía…había mucho sufrimiento para todos.-Yo solo quiero que esto termine de una vez.

El peli plata suspiro hondamente mientras el aire helado entraba en sus pulmones para cortar en el todas las esperanzas que alguna vez tuvo como cualquier chiquillo soñador.

Su padre simplemente termino con todo lo bueno que pudiera existir para el…era como si cargara de pronto con un gran lastre en su espalda…un apellido de abolengo y siglos de la llamada pureza.

Quien diría que ahora ser un Malfoy era como ser parte del mismo averno…el solo deseaba que terminara ya.

Terminará.-dijo Harry con el corazón en la mano mientras le miraba ahí solo siendo un fantasma de aquel orgulloso slytherin.

 _Fin de Flash back._

Escuchaba a Ronald parlotear sobre cosas sin sentido y la verdad es que lo único que deseaba era llegar al calor de su hogar para estar a lado de su razón de vivir…su esposa e hijos.

Tan solo de pensar en todo lo que Draco Malfoy tuvo que pasar le agobiaba bastante, el perdió a sus padres y tal vez su vida en muchas ocasiones fue miserable…pero.

El ser llevado de la mano del único ser que guiara tu camino hacia tu propia destrucción era una situación aberrante…esperaba ser un padre ejemplar para sus hijos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny escucho unos pasos por el primer piso y una puerta cerrarse…era su esposo.

Harry subió con cuidado por las escaleras de la mansión Black…suspiro hondamente para ir al primer cuarto donde descansaba su hijo mayor…James.

Era parecido a su padre y un tanto a él, claro en una versión mucho mejor rodeado de amor…le beso la frente cubriéndole con la manta para que no pasara frio, desde pequeño era un loco para dormir.

Cerró la puerta con precaución de no levantarle porque era en verdad un chico con mucha energía.

Camino tratando de no hacer ruido por el pasillo iluminado de luz clara y blanca…abrió la puerta del pequeño Albus.

El niño parecía un dulce angelito, tan tranquilo y perfectamente cubierto con su suave frazada de dinosaurios que tanto le gustaban.

Esa si era su versión mejorada y al parecer seria el chico más tranquilo de los tres hijos que tenía.

Acaricio sus cabellos marrones para después solo besar su mejilla regordeta e infantil…solo tenía tres años.

Camino hacia la salida y cerro con cuidado…se dirigió al fin a la habitación de la princesa Potter.

Lily Luna quien dormía plácidamente entre cobertores colores rosas, ajena a toda la maldad del mundo y con su cabello sedoso color rojizo como su hermosa madre…si al fin un gen Weasley había salido en ella.

La contemplo por unos segundos para al fin entender que había hecho las cosas bien…sintió unos cálidos brazos rodearle la cintura.-Haz llegado temprano.

Creo que la noche de chicos está pasando de moda para mí, ahora solo somos Ron y yo…

Pensé que iría Neville.-dijo la pelirroja.

Cancelo casi al momento en que puse un pie en el bar.-contesto Harry.-Vamos a dormir que estoy cansado.

Salieron de la habitación infantil en colores rosados para caminar hacia la suya.

Ginny se quitó la bata para poder recostarse con su suave camisón de seda…el pelinegro adoraba la sensualidad de su mujer.

¿Sucedió algo?-Harry se quitó el saco y se sacó los lentes para sentarse en la cama.

Tu hermano se encontró con Malfoy en Francia y me dijo que casi se lio a golpes con el.-

Esto me está cansado mucho…-negó la pelirroja.-La actitud que tiene para todo y me desgasta, será mejor que no hablemos más de…cada uno que haga su vida como mejor le parezca.-

Harry sonriente asintió, sin duda era ella siempre quien le calmaba en sus pequeños tormentos.-He sido bendecido con una mujer tan hermosa como tú.

Señor Potter usted está demasiado ansioso verdad.-el asintió besando su cuello para tomar con sus manos traviesas sus pechos redondos.

Te amo Ginebra Potter.-dijo el castaño besando sus labios mientras ella se dejaba envolver en su calidez.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Todo ha estado delicioso.-menciono Draco mientras tomaban asiento en la sala con una rebanada del pequeño pastel que su castaña compro.

Dios me quitas un peso de encima.-sonrió complacida Mónica.

Te lo dije mamá, él no es melindroso.-

Pues espero que no comas lo que mi hija prepara, porque te harás melindroso.-Hermione miro a su padre con enfado.

Lo hago bastante bien papá, además he estado perfeccionando mis recetas.-contesto la castaña orgullosa.

Preparar café y sándwiches no es complicado.-

Deja de reñir a tu hija.-Mónica paro la pelea absurda que estaban por iniciar su esposo e hija.

Y bueno, que tan formal es todo esto.-soltó Wallace logrando que Draco quien ahora estaba relajado se tensionara un poco.

Nosotros estamos en una relación tan formal como usted cree y a pesar de que tenemos menos de un año como novios, tenga usted por seguro que mis intenciones con su hija son serias.-

Hermione solo apretó la mano de su novio y el asintió sonriente…así era solo ellos dos juntos queriéndose como hasta ahora.

Después del postre conversaron cosas triviales y se despidieron.

Los padres de Hermione salieron para decirles adiós y Mónica solo sonrió satisfecha.-Creo que fue bien por un lado.

Ese auto es demasiado caro verdad, creo que ser el dueño de Black's deja dinero.-menciono Wallace.

Tú tienes dinero suficiente para comprarte un buen auto, solo que eres demasiado tacaño para hacerlo.-dijo la Sra. Granger sonriente.

Es…-el castaño solo se quedó ahí sin decir más...-Si es verdad, lo único que quiero es que ella este bien y…

Sea feliz, venga a dormir.-completo Mónica mientras entraban a la casa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco tomaba de la mano a Hermione.-Te parece si vamos a mi casa.

¿Estás seguro?-

Creo que mañana podrías ayudarme a trabajar en el laboratorio.-ella maravillada asintió.

¿Cómo te sientes?-

Perfectamente, fue una cena en verdad placentera y aunque pensé moriría en manos de mi ahora suegro.-la castaña rio.

La verdad es que me dio vergüenza con mi padre, pero bueno el trato de hacer su mejor papel como protector.-

Y tú lo hiciste demasiado bien, pensé que tendría un orgasmo frente a tus padres con ese despliegue de valentía en mi chica.-Hermione se quedó sin habla y se sonrojo intensamente.

Que cosas dices.-

Sabes lo mejor está por venir mi amor.-dijo Draco deteniéndose en el semáforo rojo para besarla dulcemente, llegaron a la mansión.

El frio les lleno de completo y subieron de largo a la habitación del peli plata, era extraño como ambos se complementaban tan bien.

Si alguien mirara a Hermione conviviendo de esa forma con Draco se sorprendería mucho, ella parecía como si desde siempre viviera ahí.

El peli plata la atrajo a sus brazos para besarla apasionadamente, había sido en verdad un viaje demasiado largo para estar separado de ella.

Se miraron.-Creo que es tiempo de que te lleve con mi mamá.

¿Estás seguro?-el rio ameno.

Vamos no tiembles, mi madre es una buena persona y siento que ella estará complacida con nuestra relación.-

No seas tan magnánimo.-

Me has perdonado y entregado tus secretos oscuros.-Hermione le golpeo el pecho.-Bueno haz caído rendida a mis encantos, qué más da que mi madre se entere de que eres mi mujer.

Tu mujer significa muchas cosas Draco.-el asintió con solemnidad.

Para mi significa todo y somos honestos, estamos juntos en todos los aspectos.-el peli plata la meció lentamente, mientras ella sonriente le siguió los pasos.

Eres un excelente bailarín.-dijo ella.

Recuerdo cuando estabas en el baile con ese ruso apestoso.-comento el peli plata con desdén.

¿Lo notaste?.-

Esa noche estabas hermosa, creo que todos lo notamos para ser sincero.-ella se apretó a su pecho para escuchar los latidos acompasados de su corazón.

Por un rato de balancearon y unos segundos después estaban en la gran cama de Black haciendo el amor hasta entrada la madrugada.

Hermione dormía plácidamente en brazos de Draco quien descansaba como bendito con ella…era una escena enternecedora.

El día lleno a la mansión Black y ellos se dieron una duchar reconfortante para poder bajar a desayunar.

Hermione estaba sentada en la terraza mirando los amplios jardines y el silencio perfecto…-¿No tienes hambre?.-

Sí, es solo que estaba admirando todo.-confeso ella mientras se servía un poco de jugo y miraba el apetitoso desayuno servido por ploffy.

Draco miro el reloj que anunciaba las 10 de la mañana, desayunaron tranq uilamente.-Tengo que enviar unos correos, te adelantas al laboratorio.

Si está bien.-contesto la castaña mientras el peli plata le besaba los labios para hacer sus pendientes urgentes.

Ploofy limpio todo en seguidos y Hermione se siguió hacia el piso inferior, sus pasos resonaban en el frio mármol mientras tarareaba una canción.

Las luces estaban ya encendidas y se acomodó el cabello en un cofia para después lavarse las manos, colocarse la bata y entrar.

Camino hacia el lugar donde estaba el libro para poder leer un poco y trabajar en algunas pociones.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zabini se apareció en el pasillo mientras caminaba tranquilamente, no miro a nadie así que seguramente Draco estaría en el laboratorio.

Estaba ansioso de trabajar en la poción regeneradora de células, al fin tenia los ingredientes que hacían falta así que camino con prisa para avanzar.

Gracias a que gozaba de la amistad de Draco podría entrar a la mansión Black sin tanto problema, por lo que en ocasiones aparecía así y generalmente el peli plata se daba cuenta de su llegada.

Draco estaba al teléfono cuando se percató de la esencia de su amigo Zabini, solo que ahora era cuando se daba cuenta de un detalle…él no estaba más solo en la mansión, ahora estaba Hermione a su lado y por lo tanto debía de proteger su intimidad.

Solo que la llamada telefónica con su abogado no estaba resultando fácil de colgar.

Pluffy se apareció con terror ante los ojos del moreno.-El señor debe de ser anunciado.

No es necesario, ya me conoces Pluffy.

Sí, pero necesito avisarle al amo que llego.-insistió el pequeño elfo domestico tratando de detener su paso.

Está bien avísale que encontré los ingredientes, estaré en el laboratorio.

Pero señor…-el pelinegro bajo a prisa mirando las luces encendidas y se colocó la cofia, se lavó las manos…para tomar la bata.

Camino tranquilamente y al abrirse la puerta se quedó sorprendido ante los ojos color chocolate que le miraban con temor…-¿Granger?

Hermione solo sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Creo que la cena tuvo un momento estresante y parece que sería algo justa la reacción de Wallace, porque recordar cómo era tratada su pequeña por el engreído Malfoy niño dolía un poco.

Al final se pudo resolver la situación por intervención de Mónica quien puso todo en su lugar y al fin libraron la cena, quedaron las cosas en claro para los padres de Hermione.

Por otro lado sigue Ronald un poco perdido entre sus sentimientos y pensamientos…acompañados de rencorcillos, cuando al fin pueda analizar las cosas tal vez no lo pase tan bien y bueno es normal que lo demás se harten.

Ahora no sé qué pasara con la presencia de Zabini en la mansión Black, les deseo un feliz fin de semana y gracias por acompañarme en esta historia…besos.

Aquí contesto sus reviews:

Yusmariz.-Ronald anda pasando de largo en la vida, ojala que se nos encamine un poco el muchacho. Es bueno que Wallace como padre de familia haga valer su presencia, lo mejor de esto es que al parecer fluyeron las cosas de manera casi natural…espero que el capítulo te guste y gracias por escribirme, saludos.

Anmoncer1708.-Esta señorita como que ya llego un poco tarde y si antes Draco dejo el asunto en el olvido seguro que ahora no importara nada comparada con el amor que le tiene a Hermione y más cuando con ella ha podido externar sus sentimientos. Wallace solo deseaba la verdad y ahora la conoce, tiene esperanzas de ver a su hija con un buen hombre en la vida…gracias por acompañarme con tus reviews te deseo un buen fin de semana y efectivamente Ronald anda igual de perdido que la señorita Boyle.


	17. Privacidad

**CAPITULO 17**

 **PRIVACIDAD**

Bueno no sé si yo me equivoque de lugar.-dijo el moreno mientras ella solo estaba ahí indefensa y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tenía idea de que hacer.

Zabini era la primera persona del mundo mágico que sabría sobre su relación con Draco.

Amo hice lo que pude.-el peli plata no podría culpar a nadie, el mismo había dado la confianza a su amigo para aparecerse en la mansión cuando quisiera.

No te preocupes.-Draco camino con prisa y se encontró con la imagen que no deseaba, un amigo sorprendido y una novia atemorizada.

El rubio se pasó de largo hasta donde estaba la castaña quien de inmediato se colocó detrás del peli plata, la verdad es que ella extrañamente se sentía vulnerable con el slytherin mirándole.

Hermano ¿Qué demonios?, hace Hermione Granger en tu laboratorio.-dijo el moreno.

Draco trato de transmitirle tranquilidad a su novia.-Cálmate por favor.

Yo solo.-ella miraba al peli plata con duda, pues notaba que además de sorprendido el amigo de su novio estaba desconfiado.

No pasara nada.-

¿Qué dices?...no comprendo que es lo que sucede amigo, pero solo me podrías decir que pasa con la chica del trio dorado.-el moreno se colocó la bata.-por cierto esterilízate, no contamines el área de trabajo.

¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías?-Zabini lo miro con duda.

Porque nunca lo hago.-de pronto se dio cuenta de una cosa.-Me siento por completo perdido, dime que pasa.

Draco suspiro para mirar a la castaña y solo colocarla a su lado con su brazo sobre sus menudos hombros.-La verdad no me gusta compartir con nadie cosas sobre mi vida privada.

Eso todo mundo lo sabe.-contesto Zabini secamente.-Quiero entender que ella es tu empleada.

Claro que no.-respondió al fin una fina voz apenas audible para los caballeros.

Hermione es mi novia.-el moreno sonriente cruzo los brazos.

Deja de hacer bromas Draco.-se percató de como la tomaba por la cintura y solo se formó una perfecta o en su boca.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vamos chicos a bañarse para irnos con los abuelos.-dijo Angelina mientras Fred renegaba para soltar su juego muggle y Roxanne subía corriendo las escaleras.

George miraba su taza de café, pareciera que durante la noche no había descansado como imagino hacerlo se percató de su chica con los brazos en la cintura.

¿Qué hice?-dijo casi de inmediato.

Me dirás al fin que te pasa o es que acaso debo de adivinarlo.-el pelirrojo suspiro.

En ocasiones se me olvida que me conoces demasiado.-contesto el mientras su esposa tomaba en asiento en la silla aun lado suyo.

Vamos me preocupas, los chicos estuvieron preguntando por ti toda la semana y ahora que haz regresado pareces muy ausente.

Lo siento cariño.-contesto George mientras le tomaba la mano para besarla.-Es solo que Ronald en ocasiones me saca de mis casillas.

Pensé que se llevaban bien.-

No es eso, solo que el idiota fue detenido en Francia porque estuvo a punto de iniciar una pelea con Draco Malfoy y no sé porque me sentí de pronto agobiado por lo que hemos pasado como familia.

El pelirrojo negaba mientras su esposa coloca su mano en la pierna tratando de tranquilizarlo, si era cierto los Weasley no eran los mismo desde la muerte de Fred.

No comprendo, él estuvo luchando para tener libertad y aún sigue con rencores del pasado.-

Creo que solo justifica su enojo con el mismo…-contesto Angelina mientras George la miraba con atención.-Es obvio que sabe que se equivocó con la decisión acerca de terminar con Hermione.

¿Crees?-

En ocasiones los hombres viven más tarde sus duelos y tal vez ahora está pasando por ese proceso.-

Suena tan complicado, digo si el tenia a la chica perfecta porque la dejo ir.-

Porque no era la chica perfecta.-contesto la morena mientras su esposo entendía.-Si ese hubiese sido el caso.

Estarían casados.-el pelirrojo suspiro hondamente mientras comprendía una que otra cosa.

Venga no quiero que te amargues por las decisiones de tu hermano, él es adulto debe de hacer su vida y si esto te afecta demasiado despídelo.

Sonaste como una autentica tirada.-respondió George, la morena suspiro hondamente mientras se acercaba a su esposo para besarle los labios.

Te amo y no quiero verte sufrir, hablare con tu hermano si tu no decides hacer algo…-el pelirrojo la miro con sorpresa.

Lo solucionare, te lo prometo.-

Sacrificas muchas cosas de tu familia por los negocios, yo lo entiendo y te apoyo…pero ahora lidiar con los problemas de tu hermano no es justo.-dijo Angelina.

Lo siento cariño.-se miraron sonrientes para besarse, unos pasos los sacaron de su ensoñación.

¿Voy a tener un hermanito?-Exclamo Roxanne mientras su padre le miro con sorpresa.

No voy a tener un bebe hija.-respondió Angelina tranquilamente mientras su esposo se sorprendía ante la afirmación.

¿Por qué está diciendo eso la niña?-

Fácil, Michael dice que cuando los padres se dan besos salen los hermanitos.-el pelirrojo miro a su hija con sorpresa.

A ducharte ahora.-dijo la voz de Angelique mientras la pequeña niña subía cantando las escaleras.

Me marcho una semana y regreso para escuchar a mi hija decir que.-

Cálmate, son cosas de niños ya hable con ella.-el pelirrojo negó, si estaba perdiéndose demasiadas cosas.

Espero no escuchar más sorpresas como esas, en cualquier rato dirá sexo en una comida familiar.-la morena solo negó.-deberíamos cambiarla de colegio.

Exageras, pero déjame subir a supervisarlos.-La morena se levantó y George la jalo a sus piernas.

Qué tal si tú y yo tenemos un poco de sexo salvaje.-ella solo se acercó para besarlo, lo amaba era su chico perfecto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La castaña suspiraba pesadamente, era una situación incómoda pasar por algo como esto.

¿Novios?...ustedes novios…por merlín hasta donde recuerdo se odiaban.-Reclamo con ansiedad.

Nunca nos odiamos.-respondió Hermione mirando a Draco a sus preciosos ojos grises.

No puedo creerlo, hace unos meses hablamos de tu desaparición y mira…quiero saber cómo es que.-el moreno cruzo los brazos esperando una respuesta que le satisficiera.

Ella está trabajando aquí y es todo, daré por hecho que tu silencio será absoluto.-contesto el peli plata mirando a su amigo seriamente.

Zabini conocía a Draco y a pesar de que ahora no era más un Malfoy no podría negar que su formación pertenecía a Lucius, por lo tanto su amenaza implícita era seria.

Ni siquiera a mi esposa.-

Es la primera persona a la que no deberás decirle nada.-contesto Draco firme mientras la castaña solo suspiraba.

Que tendría de malo que supieran los demás de su relación, digo si no existe odio y eso.-contesto Zabini tratando de saber más.

Nosotros no deseamos dar explicaciones y no vivimos en el mundo mágico.-contesto el peli plata.

Está bien…bueno a sabiendas que me siento amenazado por mi mejor amigo y la mejor bruja de mi generación me mira como si deseara desaparecerme…trabajemos.-dijo Zabini dramático.

Se pusieron a trabajar, con los ingredientes que llevo el moreno creando pociones prototipo de regeneración.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vamos niños limpien el jardín.-dijo Molly logrando que el montón de nietos lo hiciera.

Arthur miraba a sus pequeños nietos corriendo entre la maleza sacando nomos del jardín y eso en parte sevía para que gastaran energía.

Bill fumaba un puro mientras Fleur le regañaba.-Te hace daño a los pulmones.

No te enojes, que te arrugas.-dijo el sonriente mientras su esposa salía de la sala para ir con su suegra a vigilar a los chicos.

Ronald cargaba a la pequeña Lily quien balbuceaba cosas y babeaba a consecuencia de los dientes que salían.

Estos puros son una maravilla.-comento Bill mientras Harry asentía.

Son buenos, aunque dudo mucho que pueda fumar uno.-confeso el pelinegro.

Eso sonó poco varonil cuñado.-dijo George quien encendía el suyo para solo sentirse como un macho.-Además fue un buen obsequio del ministro cubano.

Siempre recibe buenos presentes que terminan en sus manos, así que no digas nada George.-le riño Ginny quien camino hacia su hermano para tomar a la pequeña saliendo hacia el jardín.

Bill fumo profundamente mientras Percy le miraba con desaprobación.-Deberían de fumar afuera, dejan el humo y hay muchos niños.

No seas infantil.-contesto George diciendo un hechizo con su varita para desaparecer el humo del puro.-Por cierto dime como esta Hermione.

Los pelirrojos miraron a Harry.-Ella está bien y la librería que abrió se llama al rincón mágico.

Que graciosa Mione.-dijo sonriente George.-Deberíamos de ir a visitarla en partes.

Esa sería una buena idea, mis hijos la extrañan mucho.-Ron estaba parado en la puerta que daba hacia el jardín y fingiendo no escuchar lo que decían en la sala.-Además supe que tiene novio.

Ron se tensó.-Pues es una chica grandiosa y me gustaría mucho ir a su boda.-comento sonriente Bill.-Por cierto le conociste.

Harry negó.-Cuando nosotros fuimos el novio de Hermione estaba de viaje por negocios.-

¿A qué se dedica?-pregunto Percy.

Creo que algo de bienes raíces.-contesto Harry.

No me imagino el día que descubra ese chico muggle que su esposa es una de las mejores brujas del mundo mágico.-contesto Bill.

Creo que es una perdida grande, tal vez si ella tuviera un novio mago sería bueno y podrían tener hijos especiales como ella.-dijo con más razonamiento Percy.

Pensaba lo mismo, pero la vi tan feliz que siento que está mejor en el mundo muggle y bueno en compañía de sus padres.-contesto Harry.

Es lo más importante que Hermione sea feliz y por ese motivo deberíamos de decir salud.-contesto George levantando su vaso con agua de sabor.

Está bien.-dijo Bill con su vaso de whisky de fuego…-Salud por Hermione y su novio muggle.-los demás rieron de buena gana mientras Ron salía para ver a sus sobrinos.

Quedaron en ser felices y ella lo estaba haciendo después de varios meses, no podría negar que le dolía un poco saber que ella diera la vuelta a la página más rápido pero…bueno así eran las cosas estaban por ajustar ya un año desde su separación.

Tío Ron.-corrió hacia el Albus para sostenerlo entre sus brazos mientras el pequeño le platicaba su aventura con el gnomo.

Y eso era lo que valía la pena, el amor de la familia y bueno ahora se daba cuenta de que el mismo desearía tener a la suya propia.

Suspiro hondamente para solo asentirle a su sobrino predilecto mientras los demás niños se acercaban a él.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Listo tendremos que esperar unas 4 horas, así que pienso que lo mejor será que me invites a comer o tal vez me vaya a casa para estar con mi familia.-dijo Zabini.

La segunda opción será.-respondió de inmediato el peli plata mientras Hermione sonreía, la verdad es que en ocasiones su novio era demasiado renuente.

Por dios amigo, tengo preguntas.-dijo el moreno con insistencia.

Y yo ninguna respuesta Zabini.-contesto Draco receloso de su vida privada.

Subamos a tomar algo.-dijo Hermione tomando del brazo al peli plata quien le miro con una ceja enarcada.

El moreno sonriente asintió para salir del laboratorio mientras la parejita se quedaba adentro.-No me gusta dar explicaciones.

Todos lo sabemos, pero es tu amigo y si insiste demasiado tal vez trate de buscar respuestas por otro lado.-Draco puso sus manos en la cintura de la castaña.

No sé porque cedo tan rápido.-dijo el preocupado mientras la atraía a sus brazos para calmarse un poco, coloco su barbilla sobre su cabeza.-Me preocupa que te lastimen y pierda el control.

Hermione sabía que él tenía miedo de que los separaran tanto como ella o más…pero estaba segura de una sola cosa, ella le amaba y nadie les separaría si ellos no lo permitían.

Nos queremos, no tiene que suceder nada y mejor hay que subir.-el asintió salieron del laboratorio para ir al jardín donde Zabini comía tranquilamente.

Al parecer haz empezado.-

Floppy preparara buenos alimentos y tengo hambre.-contesto el moreno.

Hermione tomo asiento y Draco suspiro hondamente para mirar su platillo.-Siempre abusando de la hospitalidad.

Me dirán al fin porque están juntos.-dijo Zabini mirándoles con atención.

Porque si.-dijo secamente Draco.

Es raro, nunca me imaginé que ustedes pudieran tener una relación.-

Ni nosotros para serte sincera.-intervino Hermione notando la molestia de su novio.

Todo el mundo mágico se pregunta por ti…sería una gran nota para Rita Skeeter.-comento Zabini mientras la fría mirada del peli plata lo ponía en su lugar.-Vamos es una broma.

Comieron en silencio mientras Hermione colocaba su mano en la rodilla de Draco haciendo que el peli plata le mirara, ella trataba de calmarlo un poco y el accedió.

Nosotros decidimos mantener nuestra relación en privado, aunque han pasado muchos años de la guerra…tu sabes que no gozo de la mejor reputación en el mundo mágico.-

Zabini entendió perfectamente la situación y es que por un lado el seguía siendo el mortifago Malfoy mientras que ella era parte del trio dorado…una heroína de guerra.

Aún sigue todo esto tan jodido como aun principio, la verdad es que a pesar de tantos errores las personas siguen juzgando…-contesto el moreno.-me da gusto que estén juntos.

Draco asintió besando la mano de su hermosa novia quien solo se ruborizo por el gesto de cariño frente a un ex compañero mago.

Por cierto Zabini, ¿Cuántos hijos tienes?.-el pelinegro miro a Hermione.

Tengo tres perfectas hijas y viene otro más, que al parecer al fin será varón.-dijo complacido.

Habrá muchos Zabini por generaciones, tal vez repoblaran Pansy y tú el mundo mágico.-dijo Draco sonriente mientras Hermione solo reía un poco.

Pues déjame decirte hermano, que mis hijas son una belleza y bueno con semejante espécimen obviamente que mi chica no se detiene.-contesto con gran fanfarroneo.

Me da gusto saber que al menos tienes la familia que al parecer deseabas.-ambos caballeros notaron la nostalgia en Hermione que solo llevo un bocado a su boca.

Es verdad, me siento bastante orgulloso de mi familia y espero que empiecen a tener pequeños Blacks para por lo menos contar con prospectos interesantes para mis pequeñas.-

El peli plata casi se atraganta mientras Hermione solo miro con duda a Zabini, era raro que dijera algo tan complicado con mucha ligereza.

Vamos si están juntos como novios a la edad que tenemos es porque consideran tener una familia juntos y siento que tendrían hijos atractivos.-confeso el moreno bebiendo después soda.

Draco de solo pensarlo sintió una calidez que se recorrió por su estómago y es que si él estaba con Hermione era porque justo pensaba tener una familia a su lado…no eran niños y habían superado los viejos rencores de adolescentes

Hermione lo miro atenta y se dijeron todo, estaban enamorados sin duda alguna…ellos deseaban tener una hermosa familia para después sentirse tan o más orgullosos como Zabini.

Tienes mucha razón en lo que dices.-Draco tomo la mano de la castaña para simplemente dar por entendido lo que su amigo preguntaba.

Zabini dejo de comer para mirar en su amigo algo que jamás creyó encontrar…el en verdad estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger y eso le alegro.

Bien, la comida estuvo buena pero siendo domingo creo que lo mejor será irme con mis chicas a comprar helado y a la función de Madame Petit.

Me gustan mucho sus obras de teatro.-afirmo Hermione.

Los títeres son un clásico.-comento Draco mientras su amigo se levantaba.

Pues esa poción reposara un rato, así que nos vemos y no hagan cosas malas.-sin más Zabini camino hacia la chimenea para después simplemente desaparecer con un estruendo.

El aire mecía lentamente los arboles creando un cálido ambiente mientras el peli plata tomaba la mano de Hermione.-Creo que la siguiente semana podría llevarte a cenar con mi madre.

La castaña le miro sorprendida y al mismo tiempo se sentía temerosa.- ¿Estás seguro?- el asintió.

No seas miedosa.-beso su mano para tratar de calmarla, además que podría pasar si ella era todo para él.

No lo soy, pero…-

Mi madre estará encantada de saber que mi novia es una bruja.-ella le miro aun con duda.-Es una mujer demasiado distinta, si te dijera que tiene un novio muggle.

Hermione solo atino a mirarle con atención.-Un hombre normal.-exclamo sorprendida.

Suena raro, yo también soy un hombre normal.-ella rio.

Lo siento es solo que saber que tu mamá esta con alguien más que Lucius es algo hilarante.-el asintió.-Pero es otra realidad.

Otra por completo.-contesto él besándole la mano mientras disfrutaba el momento.-Te quedaras conmigo.

No te parece que estamos yendo demasiado rápido.-el negó.

Siento que vamos lo bastante normal, me haz castigado muchos meses no lo crees.-Hermione fingió molestarse.

Acaso pensabas que yo caería en tus brazos a las horas de nuestro primer beso.-el peli plata suspiro.

Para serte honesto, me costó mucho besarte y mucho más detenerme…-

¿En serio?-

Creo que siempre me has gustado, pero en fin abriré una red flu en el departamento y aquí.-la castaña pensó que no sería tan mala idea.

Pero eso quiere decir que viviremos literalmente juntos.-el asintió.-Me siento presionada.

¿Tan malo es estar a mi lado?-

Sabes que se te da el chantaje mejor que a mi.-contesto Hermione enarcando una ceja.-Y no es malo estar a tu lado, te extrañe mucho.

Entonces está decidido, yo te llevare a tu trabajo y pasare por ti.-la castaña solo rio.- ¿Qué pasa?

Eres demasiado mandón, siento que estas comportándote como un novio posesivo.-afirmo ella.

Lo siento, suena así verdad…lo cierto es que deseo tener tiempo contigo y la realidad es que antes era esclavo del trabajo.

Hermione generalmente era una mujer independiente y que solía no obedecer órdenes…pero ahora la situación era por completo distinta.

¿Qué ropa tendré que usar en la cena?- Draco la miro con duda, ella no era la clase de mujer que pensara en cosas tan superfluas…pero su mamá a pesar todo el pasado y sufrimiento aún era algo pretenciosa.

No me gusta que te sientas tan presionada por la reunión.-

Bueno tu sabes que soy una chica sencilla y para ser honesta la moda no se me da para nada bien.-aclaro ruborizada.

La envoltura guarda una hermosa sorpresa.-dijo el sonriente acercándose a besarla…- Todo lo que te pongas debajo de la ropa te luce tan bien.

Ayúdame.-dijo ella con ojos de súplica.

¿Iremos de compras?-ella asintió entusiasmada, no era la clase de mujer que gustara de salir de tienda en tienda…pero tal vez escoger algo bonito que les gustara a ambos podría darles una tarde en pareja.

Vamos entonces.-se levantaron para tomar los abrigos e ir al centro comercial, caminaron tomados de la mano ajeno a todo lo que giraba a su alrededor.

Caminaban tranquilamente mirando aparadores hasta una voz hizo reaccionar a la castaña.-¿Hermione Granger?.-

¿Hugo Patterson?-el chico de cabello negro sonriente se emocionó de encontrarse con su antigua vecina y ex compañera de colegio.

Draco se tensó de inmediato, ¿Quién era ese tipo? Y porque miraba a su mujer como si la conociera más allá de ser amigos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al parecer esto del secreto de que están juntos no durara mucho y es que es normal que los amigos cercanos comiencen a tener acercamientos con uno u otro…Zabini ha sido el primero y creo que lo tomo algo bien, bueno con las amenazas de su amigo tuvo que hacerlo.

Por su parte Draco se comportó a la altura, defendiendo a su novia de un posible ataque verbal y ella interesantemente se dejó defender.

Ronald ahí parado solo escuchando la plática de todos y tratando de no agobiarse por la felicidad de aquella que fuera su chica.

Nuestro peli plata está lidiando con un poco de celillos en todas partes y me encanta saber que es un humano normal con sentimientos fuertes por la leona de grynffindor.

Buen inicio de semana les traigo este nuevo capítulo, ahora al parecer viene la presentación con Narcisa aun no pienso mucho cómo será la situación entre las mujeres de Draco.

Pero van avanzando con todas las formalidades y esperemos que la sorpresa sea buena…les agradezco acompañarme en la historia.

Les contestos sus comentarios:

Yusmariz.-El pelirrojo anda como perdido hartando a todos, llegara el momento que simplemente sus molestias pasaran de largo para su familia y bueno que lidie con sus decisiones…Zabini apareció en el intermedio de todo y espero que ahora conociendo la relación pueda llevarse bien con ello…la reunión está cerca y esto formal espero avance bien…gracias por comentar saludos.

Norma Angélica.-qué bueno que te gusto el capítulo y espero este también lo haga, te mando saludos.


	18. Ansiedad

**CAPITULO 18**

 **ANSIEDAD**

Por dios son tantos años, la verdad es que hace mucho que no coincidíamos.-dijo el chico ajeno a la molestia de Draco Black que le miraba con molestia.

Hermione sonriente estrecho su mano.-Si demasiados años, bueno te presento a mi novio Draco Black.-ambos chicos estrecharon la mano.

Deberías de acudir a la reunión del colegio de fin de año, creo que muchos estarían complacidos de verte.-ella se preguntaba si de verdad seria así, lo cierto es que nunca tuvo buena relación con los demás.

La verdad es que no creo que pueda acudir, tengo un viaje a fin de año.-Draco noto el nerviosismo de su novia y solo trato de infundirle tranquilidad al mirarle a los ojos.

Qué pena, por cierto ¿Dónde trabajas?...-

Tengo una librería en la Avenida principal.-el chico sonriente asintió.

Pues tal vez después me dé una vuelta…-su celular comenzó a sonar con insistencia.-bueno tengo que irme, pero ha sido un gusto saludarte…nos vemos.-sin más desapareció por el pasillo.

¿Qué fue todo eso?-dijo con una voz recelosa.

No tengo idea…-el peli plata le miro con duda.-Bueno nosotros éramos vecinos y era el único chico con el que convivía en el colegio.

¿Un primer amor?-Hermione negó de inmediato y es que ella no era una niña precoz.

No la verdad es que no fue así, tú sabes que nunca se me dio socializar con mis compañeros como en Hogwarts.-el conocía la parte tímida de la chica Granger, pero lo cierto es que nunca se percató de mucho.

Pues no me gustó la familiaridad con la que se dirigió contigo.-dijo celoso.

Eres imposible.-contesto ella sonriente besándole para consuelo de su novio, recorrieron algunas tiendas y al fin encontraron algunos vestidos a gusto de ambos.

Draco se había quedado maravillado de las proporciones que su ahora novia mostraba y se preguntó cómo es que jamás se percató de manera tan obvia de lo perfecta que era.

Por un tiempo se puso celoso del pelirrojo, se preguntaba si sería correcto platicarle lo que sucedió durante su viaje y al mirarle sonriente de inmediato supo que no valía la pena.

¿Qué presente debo llevar para tu mamá?-caminaban tomados de la mano, ajenos a los demás.

No es necesario, yo tengo el presente listo y tú solo deberás de presentarte con ese vestido para la ocasión de mi brazo.-

Me siento nerviosa, ¿Y si no le gusto?-

A mí me encantas.-contesto le juguetón mientras Hermione le golpeaba el brazo.

Vamos, yo necesito que me di…-Los labios de Draco acallaron las palabras de la castaña quien solo se dejó envolver en la calidez de su beso y claro que le cortaba el aliento, le palpitaba el corazón…si así era el amor.

Eres perfecta, no necesitas más nada…tu solo serás la mujer que conocerá mi madre y es todo…-

Suena tan fácil.-dijo ella agobiada.

Mi madre creo que se sorprenderá un poco, pero siento que ella estará contenta por mi elección.-afirmo el peli plata.-además es una decisión mía y lo que haga con mi vida a ella no le concierne después de todo.

Suenas lo bastante severo como suena.-

Soy un adulto que toma sus decisiones y respeto a mi madre, creo que merezco lo mismo.-

Está bien, creo que no será necesario más nada que te aparece si nos vamos y ordenamos pizza.-

Es una grandiosa opción.-contesto el peli plata mientras salían de la plaza comercial

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur miraba a sus nietos desaparecer por la chimenea.-Se han ido todos.-dijo su esposa tomando asiento.

Nos dejan agotados, pero vale la pena cada domingo con su presencia en esta casa.-contesto el hombre mientras tomaba asiento.

Molly se sentía agobiada desde hacía un tiempo por la situación de su hijo Ron.

¿Qué sucede?, te ves acongojada.-la mujer se sentó al lado de su esposo.

Veo a todos mis hijos casados con sus familias.-su esposo le interrumpió.

Te equivocas, Charly sigue siendo soltero y por lo que veo no tiene mucho interés en tener una familia.-afirmo el Señor Weasley.

He de confesarte que entiendo a nuestro Charles porque él tiene una profesión demandante y por ahí sé que tiene una relación cercana con una compañera.

En ocasiones me pregunto cómo es que estas enterada de todo lo referente a nuestros hijos.-dijo sorprendido el pelirrojo mayor.

El deber de una madre es saber cómo están sus hijos, pero con Ronald es distinto porque sé que puede ser algo depresivo, por eso me preocupo que no sea feliz.

¿Él te dijo que no es feliz?-ella negó con la cabeza.-Ves no debes de preocuparte tanto.

Es que Arthur yo conozco a mis hijos y sé que sufre…luego pienso en mi Fred y.-el llanto se ahogó en su garganta, aun dolía tanto que le ardía el pecho cada que lo nombraba.

Arthur se sintió triste también, la pérdida de su hijo Fred significo mucho dolor para todos los pelirrojos y más siendo un joven con tantas ganas de vivir.

Él se quedó ahí en esa guerra, mi niño ahora tendría una vida como mi George y me pesa tanto esto Arthur.-la mujer de cabellos rojos hizo que su esposo llorara con ella, se reconfortaron en silencio abrazados.

Tenemos que estar contentos por lo que nos dio a todos y sé que donde este aun hará travesuras como aquí.-Molly rio limpiándose las mejillas.

Aun me queda la esperanza de que cuando parta de este mundo el me recibirá con los brazos abiertos y yo podré abrazarlo.-

Si, cuando llegue ese día también yo estaré feliz de tenerlo a mi lado una vez más y para siempre.-Molly asintió.-debemos de apoyar a nuestros hijos y a Ron en especial.

Lo sé, es que quiero que sea feliz y no solo el playboy del trio dorado.-Arthur rio, quien diría que su hijo se convertiría en todo un hombrezuelo.

Suena tan raro que mi hijo el más comelón tuviera esa suerte con las chicas.-comento el hombre sonriente.-Supe que Hermione está bien y también me pone contento saberlo.

Es una chica maravillosa y no puedo negarte que desee con fervor fuera parte de la familia…pero las cosas ahora son así y merece ser feliz.-

Arthur asintió.-Por eso me enamore de ti.

Señor Weasley me está seduciendo acaso.-el asintió.-Pues creo que nuestro amor seguirá hasta la siguiente vida.

Así sería mi querida Molly.-se abrazaron cómodamente en la vieja casa que rechinaba aun como desde antaño, tal vez no fueran los más ricos y no tuvieron por muchos años las comodidades que ahora sus hijos poseían…pero eran felices.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bill miraba el techo atento a un punto fijo y es que pensar en la casa de sus padres le ponía ansioso…deseaba darles un mejor lugar donde vivir…tal vez hablar con sus hermanos y bueno, solo dejar la habitación de los gemelos así justo como permanecía con las cosas de Fred.

Si Fred…cada año cuando se acercaba su aniversario todos se ponían melancólicos por su ausencia tan dolorosa.

Fleur apareció en la habitación y miro a su esposo pensativo, aun hacia que le corriera el corazón cuando le miraba…-¿Qué sucede?..

El pelirrojo miro con atención a la mujer de cabellos claros y si era su esposa…su hermosa esposa.-Nada en particular cariño, quiero dormir me siento un poco cansado.

Vamos cuéntame.-dijo ella mirándole con atención mientras se sentaba en la cama.

He pensado en remodelar la casa de mis padres y otra opción es tal vez que se muden a otro lugar.-

Dudo que deseen dejar la madriguera.-contesto ella.-Hay muchos recuerdos.

Pero se está cayendo.-

Todos sabemos eso y poco puedes hacer solo…tus padres viven tranquilos en su casa para que mover las cosas.-

No lo sé, siento que ahora que somos mayores nuestros padres merecen una casa mejor.-afirmo Bill, eso era lo que más amaba Fleur de su esposo…el gran corazón que tenía.

Quiero afirmarte que ellos son felices y no sufren en la casa, habla con tu padre para que le comentes esta situación.

De nada sirve llenarme la cabeza de líos ¿Cierto?-ella asintió sonriente.- ¿Se han acostado ya?

Todos dormidos cariño, creo que terminaron cansados después de sacar a los gnomos del jardín y la ardua carrera colina abajo.-

Que le parece si la señora Weasley se deja querer.-ella sonriente recibió con gusto a su esposo sobre su menudo cuerpo.

Me parece una gran idea.-el pelirrojo la beso lentamente disfrutando de la paz en la casa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione abrió la puerta y entro al departamento en penumbras mientras sentía como literalmente era arrojada sobre el mueble con premura.

El peli plata estaba ansioso de besarla, escucho como las bolsas caían al suelo mientras las manos necesitadas del peli plata con prisa trataban de desabotonar su blusa.

Entre torpes movimientos logrando sacar uno de sus rellenos pechos girándola frente a el para apoderarse del pezón color durazno y succionar con fuerza.

Ella gimió ante el roce y paso saliva ansiosa de más, le ayudo quitándose el abrigo de lana gruesa mientras hacía ruido al caer al suelo.

Se miraron con pasión y la beso lentamente para tomar sus mejillas con manos.

Los labios de Hermione se abrieron para degustar la lengua aterciopelada de su novio en la suya, cerró los ojos sintiendo que podría flotar porque si lo deseaba…a tal punto que suspirar era poco cuando pensaba en su ausencia.

Ahora a su lado era indispensable poseerlo…anhelaba muchas cosas y entendía una …a pesar de todo lo que el mundo dijera en contra de ambos…no importaba nada más…ella lo amaba tanto que con eso era suficiente para ser inmensamente feliz, tan feliz que pensaba vivía en un sueño irreal.

Ella era el deseo personificado y deseaba hacerla suya…se miraron mientras la prisa desapareció de pronto…solo deseaban amarse como si el tiempo no existiera…sin prisa, sin contratiempos, honestos, sinceros.

El peli plata la beso lentamente para recostarla en el sillón y subiendo sobre su menudo cuerpo…ella desabrocho su pantalón yendo su mano a tomar el falo caliente de Draco que suspiro pesadamente de deseo.

Estaba firme y erguido para hundirse en su estrechez, el peli plata deslizo sus manos tibias por las suaves piernas hasta tocar los sedosos muslos para deslizar el encaje fino entre sus piernas dejándole expuesta.

Draco trago secamente la imagen era abrumadora y agobiante, quien quisiera creer que el siendo un demonio podría tocar el cielo con esa mujer…no sabía que hizo para merecerla a ella…a Hermione Granger…sonriente la beso su padre sin duda se revolcaría en su tumba al enterarse que ella sería la próxima señora Malfoy bueno ahora mismo la señora Black.

Y al fin pudo gemir al sentirla tan estrecha, tan cálida, su aterciopelada entrada era perfección absoluta…sus caderas estrechas se hundieron lentamente mientras el buscaba su boca y ella gemía.

El corazón de ambos latía con prisa, las manos de ella se aferraban a la ancha espalda cubierta por su fina camisa mientras la razón simplemente se perdía en amor…deseo…

Draco tomo un pezón para succionar mientras ella solo cerraba los ojos ante el roce de su entrada y la base de su precioso pene hundiéndose sin contemplación…los cuerpos se perlaron de suave sudor acompañado de su olor amizclado.

Y ella le apretó con tal fuerza que se fue a las nubes de su mano…se habían entregado al frenesí del amor y la pasión…una pasión que les consumía cada que se miraban.

Se levantaron semi vestidos y fueron a la habitación para poder darse una refrescante ducha…Draco estaba recostado en la cama mirando a su chica secarse el cabello.-Esta poción hace maravillas en mi cabello.

A mí me gusta de manera natural.-respondió el sonriente mientras el calor le inundaba el cuerpo.

¿Haz pedido la pizza?-

Si cuando te duchabas, espero que no tarde tanto en llegar, la verdad es que tengo algo de hambre.-ella se puso el camisón y la bata de seda color marfil que había recibido como regalo de su novio.

Me gusta cómo se te ve esa bata.-dijo Draco mirándole con atención y es que mirar cómo se deslizaba por su cuerpo adornándole como la diosa que era, le excitaba un poco.

Hermione solo sonrió.-Oye, por cierto el Sr. Patrick te ha enviado alguna carta o algo así.

De hecho no he sabido mucho desde su partida, sabemos lo mismo desde que se fue…-contesto él.-Por cierto no te había comentado que tengo dos libros para restaurar.

¿De verdad?-contesto la castaña emocionada.-Creo que podría tratar de hacerlo quedaron las herramientas para tratar el cuero.

Entonces así será.-contesto el peli plata mientras ella tomaba asiento en la cama.-Crees que Zabini te guarde el secreto.

Confió en que así lo hará, cuando le conviene puede ser demasiado reservado.

Bueno, después de la amenaza implícita.-dijo Hermione sonriente.-Creo que cualquier entendería.

Para ser sincero no me importa el mundo mágico y si se enteran por mi está bien.-la castaña se sintió complacida por su respuesta.-Lo único que deseo es que nadie te diga algo que te haga sentir mal.

Suena como una amor prohibido.-el negó mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.-Pero me gusta saber que no te importaría que lo supieran, creo que sería divertido ver la cara de tus amigos.

Hermione suspiro.-Tal vez se desmayarían y después no lo sé, aunque Harry es diferente ha madurado.

Con tres hijos quien no, además la pelirroja se miraba que lo tenía controlado.-ella golpeo su pierna.

Oye, es de mi mejor amiga de quien hablas.-el solo alzo los hombros.

Lo siento, pero creo que es la mejor de los Weasley y el que tenga controlado a su esposo es natural.-

¿De verdad lo crees así?-

Claro, la mujer es la que manda y uno debe de obedecer para poder llevar la fiesta en paz.-ella rio.

Suena tan extraño escucharte decir eso, acaso me das la razón siempre.-Draco sonriente se daba cuenta de que más bien era en mitad.

Creo que somos mitad y mitad.-ella sonriente asintió mientras el timbre sonaba para sacarlos de su burbuja cenaron y después durmieron plácidamente abrazados.

Si así era la vida lo más tranquila y normal…solo eso lo demás no importaba.

Se despertaron, ducharon y desayunaron juntos para cada uno partir al trabajo.

Draco como caballero le ayudaba a levantar la cortina metálica de la librería…después de unos minutos entraron y él se despido dejando a la castaña lista en su trabajo.

La vida era lo bastante buena como para estar tan feliz que resplandecía…si amaba a Draco Black y su vida sin el seguramente no tendría sentido.

Se percató de que ahora las cosas estaban mejor que nunca y convencida se sentía de compartir el resto de su vida con él.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El peli plata miraba el monitor esperando que la puerta sonara, el frio mármol resonaba con el repiquetear de unos tacones.

La puerta sonó, Draco suspiro.-Adelante.

Buenos días hijo.-dijo la mujer de elegante porte acercándose a su vástago.

Madre.-contesto el mientras se levantaba de su silla para saludarla.

Pensaste acaso que te librarías de mí, con eso de que no te dignas en visitarme.-el solo la miraba sin expresión alguna.-Esa mujer te acapara completamente.

Narcisa tomo asiento y su hijo le miraba con atención.-Haz terminado madre.

Si algo aborrecía Draco Black era que su madre aún se sintiera con derecho a tratarlo como si fuese un adolescente y lo cierto es que desde hacía muchos años era un adulto.

No es para que te molestes, pero no te vi el domingo.-

Tenía cosas por hacer.-Narcisa asintió.-Pero es ideal que vinieras, quiero que cenemos el viernes te voy a presentar a mi mujer.

La mujer de elegante finta se sintió ofuscada de pronto, la terminología que su hijo estaba usando era de verdad compleja…ahora entendía una cosa…esa era la chica de su pequeño Draco.

Sabes el contexto de lo que implica decir "mi mujer".-Le reclamo ella.

Si mi mujer, mis asuntos, mi vida y ya.-contesto Draco haciendo que su madre ya no dijera nada mas.-Madre quiero que seas amable cuando le conozcas.

Seré todo lo cortes que pueda hijo, me conoces y bueno…espero estar a la altura de las circunstancias.-el asintió y sonrió ante la sorpresa que su madre se llevaría.

En todo caso, creo que será de tu agrado.-Narcisa no dijo nada, todo ese asunto le ponía además de nerviosa muy intrigada de saber con qué clase de mujer estaba su hijo.

Ahora comprendía que tan seria era la relación.-Puedo preguntar algo.

Si madre.-contesto el peli plata mientras el servicio del café entraba y acomodaba las tazas dispuestas de la bebida caliente.

¿Piensas en casarte con esa mujer?-

Si de algo estaba seguro Draco era que ella sería la mujer que deseaba tener a su lado cuando exhalara el último aliento de su cuerpo.

Si madre.-dijo sin más mientras a Narcisa se le cortaba la respiración.

Es por ello que necesito te comportes a la altura.-

¿Le darás el anillo de los Malfoy?-Si el anillo con el que varias mujeres se habían casado.

No madre, ella es especial y no quiero nada de las reliquias familiares en su mano.-ella comprendía perfectamente a lo que su hijo se refería.

Pero puedes usar el anillo de las mujeres Black.-el solo suspiro pesadamente, sabes que tiene una historia.

Lo se madre, solo que deseo que todo sea nuevo para nosotros…no reniego de nuestro origen…-ella asintió.-Pero quiero crear nuevas experiencias que sean especiales para mí y en especial para ella.

Entiendo lo que dices hijo.-Narcisa suspiro hondamente.-Creo que es lo mejor, así que bueno bebamos café y hablemos de finanzas.

Draco sonriente tomo su taza para ahora tratar de negocios y así sin más daban por cerrado ese pendiente.

La semana se pasó rápidamente, Draco oficialmente era el chofer de Hermione con la simple excusa de que le preocupaba su bienestar y seguridad.

Ella se había dado cuenta de que no podría negarle nada, así que aceptaba que fuera su chofer…la chimenea ahora se conectaba con la casa Black y bueno vivían unos días en el departamento, otros más en la mansión.

Pero como el peli plata dijo, sin ella entre sus brazos ya no dormiría más…así que esto del noviazgo ya era literalmente vivir en unión libre.

A ninguno les molestaba y estaban cómodos con la situación, no era algo que les quitara el sueño o al menos que desviara mucho su atención.

Hermione se miraba en el espejo una vez más…estaba tan nerviosa que se desmaquillo dos veces antes, se visto otras tres más y sentía que nada era suficiente.

La ansiedad que sentía no era normal y es que ahora comprendía a Draco cuando fue a casa de sus padres…solo que acá también había una historia mucho más siniestra.

No deseaba salir herida de ese encuentro y que su relación con el peli plata terminara por ello…de solo pensarlo sabía que tal vez nunca volvería a ser la misma mujer.

Su cabello estaba perfectamente acomodado en sedosos rizos castaños…solo así y portaba un sencillo vestido color morado arriba de la rodilla con un ligero escote redondo de mangas cortas.

Se miraba insatisfecha a pesar de verse lo bastante guapa como para que Draco deseara desvestirla…pero el problema radicaba en lo obvio, ella sentía que no sería suficiente para la madre de su novio.

Un estallido se escuchó y la puerta se abrió para que los ojos más hermosos que amaba le miraran con atención.-Creo que no saldremos.

¿Tan mal estoy?-el negó acercándose.

Estás tan hermosa, que deseo desnudarte y hacerte el amor ahora mismo.-dijo Draco besándole el cuello y aprisionándola entre sus brazos.

Vamos se honesto.-el suspiro hondamente y sus manos tomaron los menudos hombros de Hermione.

Ya te lo dije, estás hermosa y me encanta como te has maquillado.-ella solo cruzo los brazos.- ¿Qué sucede?

¿Y si no le gusto?-

No me importa, a mí me encantas.-

Pero si me corre de su casa.-

Nos vamos juntos.-Hermione se dio cuenta de que era un caso perdido entonces…

Eres mi mujer y nada malo pasara, conozco a mi madre y antes de hacerte pasar un momento incomodo lo pensara más de una vez.-dijo el seguro tomándole de las manos.

A todos los vas amenazando, primero Zabini y ahora tu madre.-el asintió.-Eres terrible.

Un terrible novio enamorado que no permitirá que nada malo pase en la cena…-se abrazaron por unos segundos.-Lo único que no me gusto es que se te vean las piernas.

Ella negó.-Suenas como un celoso posesivo.

Lo soy, pero a sabiendas que estaremos en casa de mi madre respirare tranquilo.-se besaron para salir del departamento.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La mansión de Narcisa era tal cual su traza, lo cierto es que la elegancia junto con el buen gusto decoraba cada rincón.

Ella verificaba que todo estuviera perfectamente ordenado, siendo una mujer importante dentro del club social al que asistía todo lo que tenía en su hogar era muggle.

No contaba con nada que perteneciera a su pasado, la mayoría de las cosas las tenía en su poder Draco y era porque era su herencia.

Aun así ella no pensaba mucho en ello, vivía una vida tranquila y armoniosa…ahora mismo estaba con un hombre que le amaba por ser solo Narcisa Black…solo eso.

Señora la cena esta lista.-dijo Eleonor mirando a su jefa.

Perfecto, solo esperare a que mi hijo llegue con su novia.-contesto la mujer enfundada en un vestido color azul marino lo bastante elegante como para lucir un peinado perfecto.-Te encargo los entremeses.

Esta ya todo dispuesto en el salón y el café de igual forma.-

Bien, quiero que estés al pendiente de todo por favor.

Si señora.-contesto Eleonor mientras desaparecía por el pasillo hacia la cocina.

Un auto se estaciono afuera y ella suspiro hondamente, acomodándose su vestido.

Hermione se miró una vez más en el espejo.-Estas hermosa.

Lo siento, estoy nerviosa.-Draco tomo sus manos para besarlas, trato de darle paz.

Todo saldrá bien y no te preocupes, que nuestra historia apenas comienza.-ella asintió mientras el peli plata bajaba mientras un hombre le abría la puerta.

Bienvenida.-dijo el señor de cabellos canos de manera amable mientras ella salía del auto y se acomodaba el vestido.

El tomo su mano y camino tranquilamente hacia la mansión, la puerta fue abierta.-Bienvenido señor Draco, señorita.

Gracias Ernest.-entraron y la mirada de Narcisa de fijo de inmediato en la castaña quien temblaba de pies a cabeza frente a su ahora suegra.

Madre buenas noches, ella es mi novia.-dijo el divertido ante la cara de estatua de su madre.-Ya la conoces Hermione Granger.

Y de pronto el mundo se detuvo por unos segundos mientras ellas se miraban con expectativas diferentes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Y derrepente todo se congelo por algunos segundos y es que es complicado conocer a la suegra, porque naturalmente como madre tiene expectativas sobre la mujer con la que su hijo estará.

Bueno a sabiendas de toda la historia turbia entre ellos la reacción de Narcisa simplemente era natural…veamos que sigue con ellos.

Los Weaslay tambien superando el doloroso pasado donde han perdido una parte fundamental de su vida en familia…quien no extraña al divertido Fred, aun así cuando viene la muerte de un ser querido tenemos la esperanza de que tal vez lo veamos al partir nosotros también.

Les dejo el capítulo espero que les guste.

Yusmariz.-Siento que Draco solo disfruta lo que vive y hasta cierto punto es perfectamente normal su reacción, a sabiendas que la protección de su novia depende de si mismo por el pasado doloroso que hubo entre ambos y bueno a cuidarla…Angelina solo dando su punto de vista, como Ginny, como Arthur y es que el tema sobre la falta de madurez de Ron literalmente es problema suyo esperemos a que le caiga el 20…saludos y gracias por comentar.


	19. Una extraordinaria bruja

**CAPITULO 19**

 **UNA EXTRAORDIANARIA BRUJA**

Madre.-dijo la voz de Draco mientras Narcisa solo se acercaba con cautela, lo cierto es que estaba tan sorprendida sobre esto.

Yo…lo siento bienvenida a mi casa.-dijo amable mientras la castaña parecía que podría al fin respirar.

Gracias.-contesto tímidamente, Draco estaba a su lado tomándola de la mano…estaba más que claro que postura tenía el peli plata frente a su novia.

Pasen por favor vayamos a la sala para estar más cómodos.-menciono Narcisa caminando tranquilamente, lo cierto es que Hermione estaba sorprendida por varias razones y es que para empezar ella tenía gente muggle trabajando.

Suspiro hondamente y esperaba con ansias que esto saliera bien.-Veo que haz pedido la especialidad.

Son tus preferidos hijo.-comento ella sonriente tratando de ser complaciente con él, de pronto los tres se quedaron unos segundos en silencio que resultaba incómodo.

Para ser honesta me siento sorprendida, nunca me imaginé que tu serias la novia de mi hijo y más sabiendo que no teníamos una buena relación contigo.-se sinceró Narcisa.

Hermione me ha perdonado madre, ella es una gran mujer.-afirmo Draco para gusto de la castaña.-

¿Cómo se reencontraron?-

Ella trabajaba con Patrick.-

El señor que te ayudaba a restaurar los libros, ¿Cierto?-el peli plata asintió.-Lo siento pero es que, no me explico cómo siendo tan querida en el mundo mágico ahora estas aquí.

Hermione suspiro hondamente y bueno tendría que hablar en algún momento a pesar de que su novio hacia todo para que ella no se sintiera incomodo.-Ella.-la castaña lo interrumpió.

Puedo hacerlo.-el solo asintió mientras su brazo se deslizaba sobre sus hombros estrechos para atraerla a su lado y este gesto le diera el apoyo que necesitaba.

Regrese porque no había nada que me siguiera atando en el mundo mágico y reconsidere rehacer mi vida aquí en el mundo muggle donde están mis padres.-

Narcisa comprendió perfectamente lo que decía entre líneas, su relación con el chico de cabellos rojos no funciono y ella solo se dio otra oportunidad.

Sabes cuando nosotros llegamos aquí, al menos yo no tenía idea de que esperar fuimos criados con otros preceptos…-afirmo la madre de Draco.-Pero he sido realmente feliz con la vida que tengo.

Hermione se sorprendió un poco, pues ella claramente entendería que ellos eran brujos nacidos en aquel mundo a donde ella arribo…ahora era extraño escuchar decir esto a su suegra.

No quiero que te sientas incomoda conmigo y sé que te debo una disculpa por los errores del pasado.-Hermione negó.-Tal vez no es importante para ti, pero me siento con la necesidad de saber que si estarás con mi hijo no existan rencores.

Esta guerra me hizo entender que las personas nos equivocamos y mi deber es valorar lo que ahora mismo tengo.-la mujer de cabellos claros le miraba con atención.-Yo no le guardo rencor y creo que la relación que mantengo con Draco es prueba de ello.

Lo único que puedo decirte madre, es que ella es una mujer maravillosa.-menciono con orgulloso de su chica el peli plata.-

Deberíamos de beber una copa para celebrar.-menciono con una sonrisa cálida Narcisa, la chica del servicio apareció con las copas listas para servirse.

Hermione de pronto se sintió más relajada, el que fueran sinceras le gustaba mucho...probablemente Draco había crecido tratando de ser como su finado padre Lucius, pero la bondad le había sido heredada de su madre.

Brindemos por nosotros tres.-chocaron las copas para degustar algunos canapés y seguir conversando.

Trabajas entonces con Patrick.-

Trabajaba, Draco negocio con el la venta de la librería y bueno remodelamos el lugar ahora mismo tengo yo el manejo del negocio.

Recuerdo que se te daba muy bien el estudio, eso es bueno…-respondió Narcisa siendo elocuente.

Hermione es graduada en Literatura y letras.-dijo el peli plata.

Estudiaste entonces la universidad en Londres.-la castaña asintió.

Cuando encontré a mis padres ellos a un principio no deseaban dejarme regresar al mundo mágico.-

No comprendo.-dijo Narcisa enseguida.

Si bueno, cuando la guerra comenzó mis padres corrían un riesgo así que tome la decisión de borrarles la memoria y con el apoyo de la orden mis padres fueron enviados hacia Australia para poder estar a salvo.

Draco comía un canapés mientras su mano descansaba en la rodilla de Hermione, siempre al pendiente de su apoyo…gesto que no pasaba desapercibido para su madre atenta a la interpretación de su comunicación no verbal.

Lo cierto es que ella no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a entender dos cosas, que su hijo era un hombre y como tal que tenía una sexualidad activa…claro estaba con Hermione Granger…y si sonaba como era raro.

Seguramente fue muy difícil.-La castaña asintió.

Tan difícil porque corrí el riesgo de que tal vez jamás recordaran a su hija, gracias a dios que no fue así pero ellos estuvieron enojados conmigo y algo aprensivos.-

Creo que yo hubiese hecho lo mismo, fue difícil cuando no supe donde se encontraba Draco y me sentí muy temerosa de que le pasara algo.-las dos mujeres concentraron su mirada el peli plata quien solo se sintió incómodo.

Yo conseguí un trabajo en el ministerio y mi padre fue quien menos interés tenía que regresará, pero llegamos al acuerdo de que estudiara la universidad aquí.

Siempre los padres deseamos que nuestros hijos estudien, Draco como sabes estudio finanzas, luego hizo un master de administración y una que otra cosa de bioquímica.

Madre me siento avergonzado.-Hermione rio mientras el peli plata le daba un ligero codazo.

Hay estos hijos, pero en fin.-dijo Narcisa cómoda.-Honestamente me siento aliviada de que tú seas la novia de mi hijo.

La pareja le miro con duda.- ¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Draco mirándole con seriedad fingida, pues estaba complacido del comportamiento tan civilizado que su madre tenía con su novia.

No quiero sonar mal y mucho menos que me malinterpreten, pero creo que es mejor que si ustedes tuvieran hijos ambos tuvieran la posibilidad de ser magos y estudiar en Hogwarts.-

Hermione tanto como Draco tontamente se ruborizaron al instante, si era cierto tenían un noviazgo de 7 meses e incluso literalmente vivían juntos…pero no habían hablado de ese tema particularmente.

Narcisa de percato de ello y para aliviar la sorpresa de ambos jóvenes llamo a la mujer de servicio.-Eleonor sirve la cena por favor.

Si señora.-contesto la chica mientras se levantaban para seguir a la Sra. Black.

Cenemos que tengo un poco de hambre.-sin más le siguieron al comedor aun con sorpresa por la bomba lanzada.

Hermione deseaba tener hijos y sin duda seria con Draco, pero planificar una familia como tal no…ahora mismo ella tomaba la píldora y bueno ella deseaba también casarse como sus padres, tener un matrimonio…todo lo normal.

Draco por su parte, entendía dos cosas su madre sabía deseaba a pesar de que vivieran en el mundo muggle el tuviera una esposa bruja y dos que Hermione era la perfecta combinación de ambos mundos…si él deseaba hijos y con ella.

Cenaron amenamente mientras Narcisa le invitaba a ir a la cena de beneficencia del club social del que formaba parte, a la castaña particularmente no le encantaban esas frivolidades pero no podría rechazar la invitación.

Madre tenemos cosas por hacer.-Narcisa no aceptaría una negación.

Por dios Draco eres demasiado aburrido, además es el evento que te comente y al que irías te recuerdo.-

No te confirme mi asistencia.-contesto el peli plata, pues él deseaba avanzar con la poción regeneradora.-Tengo trabajo por hacer en el laboratorio.

Es sábado por dios, se supone que los jóvenes hacen vida nocturna y esas cosas.-reclamo Narcisa.

El peli plata lo único que deseaba era estar metido en la cama de su casa con Hermione desnuda bajo sus brazos mientras le hacia el amor…no necesitaba salir y tener que estar con gente que le aburría.

Pero de pronto recordó algo.- ¿Estará Edward?-increíblemente su mamá se ruborizo como colegiana y la castaña trato de no reírse.

Está bien si no puedes no insistiré.-Narcisa trato de cortar la conversación y de pronto los ojos de Draco Black brillaron con malicia, claro que el novio de su madre acudiría al evento…así que.

Asistiremos madre, no recuerdo si deje la invitación en la oficina o en la casa…pero es lo de menos.-terminaron de cenar y se levantaron para regresar al salón.

Hace algo de frio.-menciono Narcisa.-He tenido un poco de problemas con la calefacción.

Es lo malo de no usar magia madre...-

Calla, sabes que esta casa no posee nada de magia y además hay empleados en ella.-

¿Le ha sido difícil no usarla?-pregunto Hermione.

Si ha sido complicado, toda la vida que tenia de pronto cambiarla fue difícil y bueno ahora solo hago todo de forma muggle.-

No te he dicho, que incluso mi madre se ha vuelto fanática de la televisión por cable.-Narcisa se ruborizo.

Hay buenos programas.-comento la castaña.

Es lo que le digo, pero pues obviamente el ahora esta entretenido en cosas más interesantes.-Draco rio divertido mientras la castaña se ruborizaba.

El peli plata miro a su madre y Narcisa hizo lo mismo, era como si de pronto Hermione sin querer estaba en medio de una guerra madre e hijo.

Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que en verdad se parecía mucho a ella, el café fue servido y estuvieron en silencio por unos segundos.

La casa es preciosa, tiene alguna historia.-dijo Hermione tratando de hacer plática.

No mucha es una casa literalmente nueva, la que si tiene historia es la Casa de las Flores donde Draco ahora vive.-la castaña asintió.-Han pensado en vivir ahí.

El peli plata sabía a qué jugaba su madre y claro que tenía varios as bajo la manga.

Hermione se sonrojo un poco, si ella supiera que literalmente ya vivían entre la mansión y el departamento.

No hemos considerado nada aun madre, aunque siento que tendrás de dejar esta magnífica propiedad.-la mujer de cabellos claros le miro con duda.

¿A qué te refieres?-

Edward vive entre Escocia y Londres, tal vez tendrás que mudarte…podrías venderme esta propiedad es una gran oportunidad para ambos.-

Hermione noto el enojo y la vergüenza de Narcisa Black, pareciera que le estuvieran regañando por algo que en verdad ella no hizo…avergonzar a su madre no era el plan de esa noche y ella debía de media esa situación.

Codeo a Draco que miraba con una sonrisa burlona a su madre apenada y el rompió al fin contacto visual con ella.- ¿Qué?

Narcisa sentía un calor inmenso, estaba enojada con su hijo y bueno se tal vez se lo merecía por presionarle con sus preguntas.

El café esta delicioso.-Narcisa le sonrío complacida a Hermione.

Creo que sería bueno marcharnos, mañana tenemos que hacer algunas cosas temprano.-dijo Draco con voz de mando mientras la castaña solo asentía.

Me da gusto reencontrarte de nuevo bajo estas circunstancias Hermione, siento que no podría haber escogido mi hijo una mejor pareja que tu.-ambos se quedaron sorprendidos por las palabras de la señora Black.

Gracias, ha sido un gusto coincidir con usted nuevamente.-afirmo Hermione amable, se levantaron para despedirse y las mujeres se besaron la mejilla, mientras Draco hacia lo mismo con su mamá.

Que descanses y gracias…-Narcisa asintió.-Nos vemos mañana.

Está bien.-la mujer les miro salir de su casa para tomar asiento en la cómoda soledad, miro como Elenor recogía el servicio.

Señora desea algo más.-

No gracias, puedes irte a descansar.-contesto Narcisa quedando al fin sola.

Suspiro pesadamente, si había sido una visita breve pero concisa y la verdad es que estaba conforme con la presencia de Hermione en la vida de su hijo.

Esa chica era una extraordinaria bruja, así que cuando su hijo le desposara tendría hijos magníficos…de solo saberlo le daba gusto...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione estaba callada y el peli plata claro que lo notaba, sentía la tensión de su novia.

Está bien, yo tengo la culpa mi amor.-dijo mientras paraba el lujoso auto para mirarle a los ojos.-Lo siento no deseaba incomodarte.

Creo que esta noche me iré al departamento.-dijo con los brazos cruzados sin mirarlo, porque sabía perfectamente que cedería.

Está bien, no vamos al departamento.-

Sola.-contesto ella con molestia, pero claro que eso no sucedería ni en todos sus sueños.

Pues sí, solos.-contesto el.-Vamos no seas así conmigo, no pelearemos por lo que sucedió.

Si entiendo que ustedes tengan esa dinámica, pero fue injusto para mi estar en medio de los dos.-el tomo sus manos para besarlas.

Te amo y lo sabes.-no pudo contenerse para mirarle a los ojos que tanto adoraba.-Pero debía de defenderte de ella.

Y haciéndola sentir mal sirvió.-el asintió mientras le sonreía y fue inevitable reír con el cómo dos adolescentes.

No me digas que no fue divertido verla sonrojada como adolescente.-

Es tu madre Draco, no lo vuelvas a hacer.-el peli plata le acaricio la mejilla.

Lo sé, pero no me gusta la forma que hizo sus preguntas y cuando nosotros tomemos decisiones ella lo sabrá.

Está bien, tienes razón.-el peli plata encendió el auto para manejar hacia el departamento de Hermione donde ahora mismo deseaba pasar la noche.

Llegaron algunos minutos después, la castaña le gustaba la manera en la que ahora vivían donde la magia muy pocas veces era utilizada.

Draco cerró la puerta y colgó el abrigo mientras la castaña se quitaba los tacones tomando asiento en el cómodo sofá…el peli plata tomo asiento a su lado para encender el televisor.

Así que asistiremos al evento de tu mamá mañana.-

No es necesario, podríamos excusarnos por un viaje rápido de negocios y seria todo.-

Pero para que le dices que iras, si no está en tus planes.-el suspiro hondamente.

No me gustan los bailes de beneficencia y más cuando mi madre es quien organiza.-dijo el con fastidio mientras atraía a su chica a su lado para abrazarla.

Si no vas ella se sentirá decepcionara de ti.-Draco negó.

Pocas veces he acudido, pero casi siempre son para conocer mujeres casaderas y decir cuan buen hombre soy.-soltó ante la incomodidad de Hermione.

¿De verdad?-

Así es, al parecer no solo era atractivo en el mundo mágico aquí también tengo lo mío.-dijo con una sonrisa de lado haciendo renegar a su novia.

Hermione no se caracterizaba por ser una mujer celosa o posesiva según sus palabras…sobrevivió a muchas situaciones incomodas cuando estaba con Ronald.

Pero con Draco todo era exageradamente distinto, el solo pensar en que el fuera objeto de deseo de otras mujeres le ponía los nervios de punta y trataba de no ponerse celosa aunque esto pareciera casi inevitable.

Es por eso que no me gusta ir, bueno ahora tengo el mejor pretexto de todos y eso es que tengo que estar contigo…-el peli plata la apretó contra su cuerpo.-Podemos hacer el amor todo el día.

Estás loco.-contesto ella con una sonrisa.

Venga que no podrás negarme que lo hacemos bien.-ella asintió.

Creo que bastante bien.-se miraron en silencio por unos segundos.-Sabes que te amo.

Lo sé, porque yo siento lo mismo por ti.-se besaron lentamente para reconocerse por unos segundos más hasta que el aire se escaseo.

¿Quieres ir?-ella no sabía si de verdad quería hacerlo, pero por otro lado estaría bien dejar en claro quién era la mujer de Draco.

¿Y tú?-el subió los hombros en señal de desinterés.-Tendría que comprarme un vestido.

Tienes el vestido perfecto.-dijo el sonriente mientras Hermione se armó de valor.

Vayamos entonces al coctel de tu mamá.-Draco rio complacido por la decisión de su novia y más a sabiendas que lo hacía porque deseaba marcar su territorio.

¿De qué ríes?-

De que me gusta que seas una mujer celosa.-Hermione se sonrojo y negó.-De verdad me gusta.

No soy celosa.-Draco la miro a los ojos para que ella se convirtiera en una cereza por lo roja que estaba de la vergüenza.

Vamos confiesa que te dan celos.-La castaña se sintió demasiado incomoda y él supo que no debía de abusar de su suerte…nunca habían tenido ninguna discusión y así debería de seguir siendo.

Tal vez me molesta que seas exhibido de esa forma.-Draco sin más se apodero de la boca de Hermione haciéndole olvidar de pronto todo.

Sus labios acompasados cedieron a la lengua aterciopelada del peli plata que aprovecho la oportunidad para degustar su cálida boca.

Ella cerró los ojos al instante envolviéndose en el aura de calidez que siempre sentía cuando Draco estaba a su lado, el corazón le corría acelerado pero el alma parecía retumbar en su cuerpo.

Se sentía tan bien, cálida, reconfortada y amada, la clase de emociones que hacen erizarte la piel.

Su lengua rozo el labio superior para lograr un gemido en respuesta logrando que Draco se fuera encima de ella para desear más y logro hacerlo cuando Hermione simplemente cedió entre sus brazos…como debía de ser.

Te amo Hermione Granger, eres la única mujer para mí en el universo entero.-ella sintió como sus palabras le traspasaban el alma, sonriente permitió hacerle el amor.

La mañana siguiente llego con el delicioso aroma de café recién preparado, Hermione abrió los ojos tratando de asimilar la luz que se filtraba por la suave cortina de algodón.

Estiro los brazos y trato de acomodarse el esponjoso cabello que tenía completamente en vano, al fin se sentó sintiendo como la suave sabana se deslizaba por su cuerpo dejándole desnuda.

Sonrió como tonta recordando las veces que le hizo amor Draco, se levantó para ir al baño y tomo la bata que descansaba sobre el buró…minutos después salía al encuentro de su amado.

Buenos días, pensé que dormirías mas.-dijo el peli plata leyendo el periódico.

Lo siento, creo que estaba agotada.-comento con sus mejillas levemente ruborizadas.

Vamos bebe café para bañarnos e irnos a la librería.-ella asintió.

El día había pasado calmadamente, trabajo su horario normal y llego a casa con tiempo para arreglarse.

Draco le había dado espacio para que hiciera sus cosas y el mientras avanzaba con su trabajo.

El perfecto vestido.-dijo Hermione mirándose al espejo con una sonrisa complacida, en si era un vestido sencillo color uva que se adhería por sus curvas de pequeñas mangas y un escote sencillo pero que mostraba lo que ella poseía.

Su cabello no le hizo la gran cosa, solo un broche que se colocó de su lado izquierdo y bueno maquillaje un tanto marcado no más.

Lo cierto es que cuando lo compro el peli plata se quedó sin habla y esa reacción le gustó mucho…así que él aprobaba este lo llevaría.

Suspiro hondamente, pero sentía que le hacía falta como algo…no era amante de las joyas y no poseía nada especialmente.

La llegada de Draco se anunció con un estruendoso ruido.- ¿Puedo pasar?-

Adelante y se sinceró.-el peli plata se sintió extasiado de la mujer tan hermosa que tenía frente, se había quedado sin aliento…no podría explicar el orgullo que le daba saber que esa maravillosa mujer era suya tan suya como el de ella.

Te ves…increíblemente hermosa, pero que tal si nos quedamos mejor aquí.-Hermione sonrió.

Siento que me hace falta algo.-el asintió para sacar de su pantalón una fina caja de terciopelo rojo.

Sé que no eres una mujer de joyas y me encanta eso, pero en esta ocasión lo que deseo que me recibas este obsequio.-ella se quedó sorprendida y cuando abrió la caja sintió emoción…sintió como algo cálido le recorría el cuerpo.

Son preciosas.-dijo en un hilo de voz mirando la fina gargantilla de diamantes a juego con unos aretes.

¿Podrás usarlas para mí?-

Claro que sí, pero quiero decirte que son más de lo que merezco.-

Por supuesto que no, tu mereces el universo entero.-dijo el acercándose a su amada para besarle lentamente, se separaron y el hizo los honores.

Hermione se sentía como una cenicienta del brazo de su amado cuando entraron a la recepción y las miradas de posaron en ellos.

Una mujer de cabellos rubios les miro con total sorpresa, la mujer que estaba con Draco Black era simplemente impactante no podría negarlo…sin embargo ella también lo era.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Siento que Narcisa a pesar del pasado ha tomado la situación lo más relajada posible y a sabiendas de que ella es una bruja le parece la mejor opción en cuanto a nuera.

Hermione fluyo entre dos voluntades fuertes como los Black y lo hizo bastante bien a pesar de los nervios, creo que a esta altura de la vida es normal ser sincero.

Me ha encantado que Draco estuvo a su lado apoyándole y sobre todo protegiéndola, queda de más decir que son una pareja muy compenetrada…veamos que sucede en la dichosa cena de beneficencia.

Les quiero agradecer por acompañarme con esta historia que me apareció en un día en mi mente y la plasme tan rápido como la publique…me tarde un poco en subir algo pero esta nueva pareja que no había trabajado para mí ha fluido bien.

Les deseo una feliz navidad y que se la pasen en compañía de su hermosa familia yo creo que el 26 que regrese de este largo fin de semana subo otro capítulo más.

Les mando un abrazo, contesto sus reviews:

Yusmariz.-Ha salido bien y Narcisa siento que es inteligente porque nota que es la mejor opción a sabiendas que no son bien vistos en el mundo mágico sin embargo Hermione es una buena mujer y excelente bruja…ellos contentos sin importarles nada más que su amor…un abrazo y feliz navidad…gracias seguir la historia.

Norma Angélica.-Que bueno que te gusten y también me quedo en ocasiones pensando en que más…feliz navidad y un mega abrazo para ti también, gracias por comentar.


	20. Veinticinco

**CAPITULO 20**

 **VEINTICINCO**

Buenas noches.-dijo Narcisa sonriente yendo al encuentro con su hijo satisfecha por su aparición y es que la pareja la verdad se complementaba perfectamente.

Madre.-saludo secamente Draco mientras su progenitora le besaba las mejillas, lo cierto es que su único hijo era el gran orgullo de su vida.

Estas esplendida Hermione y esas joyas lucen bien en ti…simplemente perfecta.-la castaña se ruborizo por el comentario, le beso las mejillas.

Gracias.-contesto sin más la castaña reponiéndose de la sorpresa.

Pasen y disfruten de la velada.- dijo Narcisa como siempre siendo una gran anfitriona.

Madre, evita poner en lista de solteros para sorteos y te prohíbo tajantemente agregar a Hermione en algo como eso.-su madre asintió.

Despreocúpate hijo, nada de eso sucederá.-contesto la mujer a sabiendas de que su hijo era severo con sus demandas.

La castaña camino del brazo de Draco hasta la terraza.-¿Qué fue eso?.

¿Qué?-contesto sin entender el peli plata quien le tomaba de la mano.

Esa prohibición hacia tu mamá, parecía incluso asustada…-el negó.-Eres demasiado demandante en ocasiones.

No me gusta estar en subastas para que las mujeres urgidas cenen conmigo, es desagradable y de solo pensar en ti haciéndolo me enfurece.-comento mirándole intensamente.-Vayamos a la mesa.

Está bien.-dijo ella mientras caminaba tomada de su brazo hasta ser interceptados por una mujer de belleza deslumbrante a ojos de la castaña.

Querido, pensé que no te vería esta noche.-interrumpido con aplomo la rubia.-Cuando Narcisa me dijo que acudirías no lo podría creer, tu que eres tan parco a la socialización.

La mujer se acercó al peli plata que le miraba sin expresión alguna y con una clara incomodidad, él se preguntaba a que jugaba Anastasia.-Buenas noches.-dijo secamente.

Vamos salúdame.-Hermione se sintió de pronto molesta por la familiaridad en la que la mujer esa de cabellos rubios en un peinado alto trataba de presionar a su novio, se acercó a él para besarle la mejilla y deslizar su mano por su cuello.

Draco se sentía enojado de las atribuciones que esa mujer irrespetuosa estaba tomándose, pero no deseaba armar un lio.-Anastasia te presento a mi mujer Hermione Granger.

La rubia miro el collar finísimo de la castaña y era lo bastante atractiva como para que varios le miraran encantados, además el que dijera mi mujer implicaba todo…-Es un placer soy íntima amiga de Draco.

Ambas estrecharon la mano.-Un gusto conocerle.-dijo sin más pero Hermione sentía que hervía de coraje, ella se catalogaba como una mujer nada celosa pero esa tipa era una autentica arpía y claro que no le arruinaría la noche.

Anastasia puedes venir.-dijo un hombre rechoncho acercándose.

Padre, mira me he encontrado a Draco Black.-el hombre de bigotes castaños sonriente saludo al que una vez considero podría ser un yerno magnifico.

Es un placer verte de nuevo Black.-estrecharon la mano.-Vienes bien acompañado por lo que veo.

Un gusto Sr. Boyle, si ella es mi novia Hermione Granger.-comento ajeno mientras el señor sonriente le daba la mano en un ligero apretón a la castaña.

Las fiestas que organiza tu madre siempre son las mejores, pero si me permiten necesito a mi hija.-Anastasia se desplazó con su padre por el salón dejando al fin libres a la pareja.

Draco miro a Hermione quien de pronto estaba enojada y su cara de completa seriedad le evidenciaba.- ¿Qué sucede?

¿Amigos íntimos?-Reclamo ella mirándole a los ojos ante la cara seria del peli plata.

No somos amigos íntimos Hermione.-

¿Estás seguro?, porque ella parecía lo bastante firme como para decirlo de la manera en que lo hizo y con un claro mensaje dirigido a mi.-el peli plata suspiro frustrado.

La conocí por mi madre exactamente en una reunión de estas y bueno salimos algunas veces, pero no paso de eso.-contesto mirándole a los ojos y en ellos siempre había verdad desde que iniciaron su relación.

Hermione deseaba decirle muchas cosas y tal vez pelear con él, porque se sentía frustrada, celosa, enojada e incómoda…pero quien era para pelearle cuando ella misma tenía un pasado con otra persona. Al final les separaba literalmente toda una vida.

Me siento incomoda con esa mujer.-

Es lo que desea, que nosotros pasemos una mala noche.-el peli plata se acercó a ella para acariciar sus mejillas y besarle los labios.-Para mí no existe ninguna mujer más, tu eres la única que me importa.

Lo se.-de pronto la castaña se sintió avergonzada por su comportamiento.-Lo siento es solo que me miraba como si yo no estuviera aquí y coqueteaba contigo de una manera inapropiada.

No quiero sonar elitista ni nada de eso, pero ella no es competencia contigo Hermione.-menciono sonriente para besarle una vez más en los labios.

Champagne.-dijo el amable mesero mientras Draco tomaba dos copas con el líquido ámbar para dárselo a su novia.

Brindemos por nosotros.-

Te amo Draco Black.-el peli plata sonriente la beso una vez más para al fin beber de la copa.

Te amo Hermione Granger.-contesto el mientras caminaban hacia la mesa que su madre les había asignado y al fin pudieron disfrutar de la velada en lo que iniciaban las subastas, ellos eran ajenos al escrutinio de parte de la señorita Boyle quien no perdía detalle de cada movimiento del peli plata.

El amor no era sencillo de ocultar y bueno con la actitud cariñosa, protectora que tenía Draco hacia la castaña era casi imposible de que nadie se percatara.-Me molesta.-dijo en voz baja Anastasia mientras tenía un plan B.

Camino delicadamente hacia Narcisa que conversaba con las damas del patronato y ella hizo lo propio acercándose lentamente, las finas damas charlaron un poco para después salir hacia sus mesas.

Tengo que felicitarte, siempre los eventos que organizas son los mejores.-comento la chica de belleza atractiva, pero Narcisa Black antes Malfoy conocía esas mañas perfectamente y es que ella había sido educada para ser una arpía en verdad.

Gracias, espero que te lo pases tan bien como veo y bien dime si entraras a la subasta de hoy.-la rubia suspiro hondamente.

Dudo mucho que Draco estuviera interesado en pagar por tener una cena conmigo.-soltó esperando una reacción de Narcisa quien se mostró impasible y al mismo tiempo tuvo una maravillosa idea.

Te inscribiré y veremos que sucede.-comento la mujer de andar elegante mientras seguía de largo hacia el maestro de ceremonias con un plan que dejaría claro muchas cosas.

La cena transcurrió de lo más amena y divertida, Draco no se apartaba de Hermione…eran como si ellos dos estuvieran en su mundo perfecto.

Claro está que hasta que apareció el motivo de su interés por ir a esa cena.-Buenas noches Draco Black.-dijo una fuerte voz.

Era un hombre elegante y apuesto de cabellos oscuros entretejidos con canas…el peli plata se levantó para estrechar su mano.

Edward Miller, es un gusto saludarle le presento a mi novia Hermione Granger.-la castaña se quedó gratamente sorprendía, el hombre era exactamente lo que esperaba para ser pareja de su ahora suegra.

Es un gusto señorita.-dijo Edward con una sonrisa cálida.-Espero que esta noche lo estén pasando bien.

El placer es mío.-contesto la castaña siendo amable mientras tomaban asiento.

Pensé por un momento que no llegaba.-dijo tratando de iniciar una conversación amena.

¿Viaje de negocios?-el hombre asintió.

Estuve en las islas Malvinas, es un lugar encantador y buena zona para invertir por los complejos turísticos.-comento el hombre mientras tomaba la copa de fino champagne que le sirvió el mesero.

Es uno de los lugares preferidos de mi madre, tiene un encanto especial y un clima agradable.-comento Draco.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que se conocían y al menos conocían sus respectivos negocios, mantenían una conversación agradable.

Narcisa hizo su aparición triunfal, el brillo en sus ojos era tan notorio que inevitablemente la castaña se sintió afortunada como ella de tener al lado a un hombre como Draco.

¿Qué sucede?-pregunto el peli plata mirándole con atención.

Nada en especial, creo que tu mamá se ve demasiado contenta.-el asintió y las subastas comenzaron al instante.

Hermione nunca había estado en una reunión como esas, generalmente a las que acudido eran en la madriguera los domingos y cuando existían en el ministerio no pasaba nada de esto.

Draco suspiro pesadamente, lo cierto es que la cena había sido amena y todo esto…pero para él era suficiente deseaba irse a casa para hacerle el amor a Hermione dormir con ella en brazos para acabar su día.

El presentador comenzó a decir nombres de mujeres jóvenes para que subieran al estrado, la pareja platicaba ajenos pero de pronto el nombre de Hermione Granger sonaba con insistencia.

Narcisa estaba un poco nerviosa, pues conocía a su hijo y después de la amenaza implícita que había tenido hacia unos minutos con Draco esperaba que no terminara por no hablarle el resto de sus días.

Edward miro a la castaña quien se quedó petrificada.-Creo que te han nombrado en el estrado.

Si verdad, pero yo no.-

Madre te dije claramente que no deseaba ver a Hermione en esto.-dijo bastante molesto el peli plata.

Lo siento hijo, es que tomaron los nombres al azar y no pude hacer nada.-contesto Narcisa con nervios situación que la castaña comprendió de inmediato.

No te preocupes, yo subiré no tengo que hacerme del rogar verdad…-el peli plata se levantó al instante en que su novia se puso de pie.

Esto no me gusta y lo sabes, no estas obligada.-dijo el con la ceja enarcada y los puños apretados.

Narcisa por un instante tuvo deseos de salir corriendo del lugar y si era cobarde, pero cuando él se enojaba le recordaba a Lucius…implacable.

Señorita pase por favor.-dijo el presentador incitándola a subir al estrado donde Anastasia la miraba con sorna.

Vamos no te pongas así.-la castaña le acaricio la mejilla logrando que Draco se calmara un poco.-Confió en ti.

No tengas cuidado.-se besaron en los labios mientras ella caminaba hacia el estrado, el peli plata suspiro pesadamente su madre había hecho esto para arruinarle la noche por completo.

Edward noto la tensión entre ambos y bueno no debía de meterse en una diferencia entre madre e hijo porque no saldría bien parado de la situación.

Lo único que podría hacer era reconfortarle en ese instante de tensión absoluta.

Draco no la perdió con la mirada desde que le soltó la mano y es que el conocía a Hermione de hacía muchos años…pronto se dio cuenta de que literalmente crecieron juntos con cierta distancia a decir verdad.

Pero conocía perfectamente que su chica era tímida y estaba siendo valiente al tener que subir a un estrado para ser subastada cual filete.

Era vergonzoso lo que los muggles hacían con este tipo de cosas y bueno sabía perfectamente que su madre estaba detrás de todo.

Pero esa cuenta la saldaría con ella mucho más adelante.

Hermione nerviosa al fin estaba ahí parada y le colocaron una cinta con el numero 5 como si fuese reina de belleza, miraba a las demás chicas con una gran sonrisa…

No podría negar que se sentía con mucha vergüenza e incomodidad…lo bueno es que ese día portaba unas preciosas joyas que le complementaban.

La primer chica dio un paso al frente y ella solo escuchaba números, pero en si no oía nada…la mirada de Draco estaba calándole.

El no perdía contacto visual con ella y esto de verdad le daba la tranquilidad que necesitaba…no se dio cuenta de mucho hasta que dio un paso al frente Anastasia.

Si la mujer que le había disgustado desde que llego al lugar.-Les presento a la distinguida Señorita Anastasia Boyle, la puedo definir como una dama elegante, inteligente y que forma parte de las empresas Boyles.

Hermione se percató de que la chica en verdad era una tipecilla de sociedad y de pronto se quiso bajar del estrado para ir a casa.

Que empiece la puja algo alta.-la gente aplaudió.-mil dólares, quien ofrece mil.

Un hombre joven alzo la mano.-Para el señor del fondo, pero vamos empezando quien ofrece dos mil.

Otro tipo alzo el brazo.-Alguien más ofrece dos mil quinientos.

Su padre alzo la mano.-Bien señor Boyle, esta subasta estará buena alguien más ofrece tres mil.

Tres mil quinientos.-grito el primer chico mientras Anastasia sonreía satisfecha, aunque lo que deseaba es que Draco Black pujara por ella.

Después de una puja corta llego a la venta de quince mil dólares y todos estaban sonrientes, el joven heredero de los Davidson se llevó la cena con la guapa rubia.

Ha sido una excelente noche, la puja más alta en todos estos años…continuemos y joven pase por su premio.

El hombre que era lo bastante común camino hacia el estrado para sostener la mano de Anastasia quien suspiro con una sonrisa fingida y es que el tipo no le parecía nada interesante.

Bien continuemos con nuestra última subasta de la noche.-Hermione quien estaba petrificada dio un paso a su lado y el solo sonrió.-Les presento a la Señorita Hermione Granger, esta licenciada en Letras Inglesas y posee varias librerías en Londres cuyo nombre desea mantener en el anonimato.

Draco miro de reojo a su madre con la boca fruncida en una perfecta línea, estaba no enojado si no encabronadísimo con ella por exhibir a su novia con esa gentuza.

Bien iniciemos la puja con…-

Cien dólares.-dijo un tipo pasado de copas logrando que la gente se mofara, Draco suspiro pesadamente y de pronto comenzó a decir algunas palabras.

Narcisa se percató de ello y cerró los ojos, que error había cometido su hijo estaba usando magia…el tipo a los segundos se levantó para salir del lugar.

Draco no.-dijo la mujer mientras su hijo le miraba con molestia y sin afán de contestarle.

No la puja inicia con 500 dólares, quien da quinientos.-

Pago mil.-grito un tipo corpulento.

Mil para el señor del fondo, alguien da mil quinientos.-Anastasia sonriente se mofo.

Dudo que de más de dos mil.-su padre asintió divertido alzando la mano.

Bien Señor Boyle mil quinientos, alguien da más.-dijo el hombre mientras Hermione solo deseaba que esto terminara.

El peli plata suspiro hondamente, bien el juego ahora era esto así que el daría la cantidad que necesitaban para solo salir de ahí.

Dos mil quinientos.-grito otro señor de edad avanzada.

Dos mil quinientos para el Sr. Stevenson, alguien da más que esto tal vez cerraremos en tres mil.

Veinticinco mil dólares.-dijo Draco levantándose de su mesa y todos se sorprendieron, incluso el tipo de la subasta se quedó con la boca abierta.

Hermione sonrió jamás en su vida había participado en algo tan machista y menos había sido comprada por nadie era una suma exagerada.

Es una noche de sorpresas, así que alguien da más.-dijo el hombre saliendo de su asombro.-Bueno vendida al Señor Black por la increíble cantidad de veinticinco mil dólares, la mejor puja desde la fundación del club y patronato…pase por su premio.

Los Boyle estaban sorprendidos.-Creo que esa mujer vale una fortuna para Black, pago muchos dólares por estar con ella.

Anastasia se molestó aún más, era como si de pronto esa mujer le quitara lo que más deseaba en la vida y el matrimonio perfecto con el que ella soñaba.

Estaba decidida a hablar con Narcisa para que le dijera que podría hacer para nuevamente tener una posibilidad con su hijo.

Draco llego al estrado y tomo la mano de su mujer, la beso en los labios para al fin sentirse bien caminaron hacia la mesa tomados de la mano.

La gente les miraba con admiración y es que la chica era muy atractiva.

Cálmate.-dijo Hermione pues ella estaba un poco temerosa de su reacción.

Quiero marcharme a casa.-le contesto mirándole a los ojos y esa mirada le decía lo molesto que estaba, ella sabía el porqué.

Al fin llegaron a la mesa y Narcisa miro que el peli plata tomaba el bolso de su adorada.- Buenas noches, ha sido un gusto conocerle.

Se despidió la castaña de Edward mientras el hombre asentía con la cabeza.-El placer ha sido mío.

Todo estuvo muy bien Sra. Narcisa.-menciono Hermione mirando a su suegra completamente desconcertada.

Yo lamento que te sintieras.-

No es necesario, te enviare el cheque el lunes para el patronato.-interrumpió el peli plata.-Edward un gusto coincidir.

El gusto ha sido mío.-contesto el hombre de cabellos canos mientras Narcisa se levantaba para seguirles, lo cierto es que estaba angustiada esta clase de incomodidad le causaría un alejamiento de su hijo.

Draco le coloco el abrigo a su novia.-Deberías de calmarte, no me paso nada malo y estoy bien.

Hermione lo único que deseo es salir de aquí, de verdad estoy muy molesto.-

Mírame…mírame.-los ojos color plata se posaron sobre los suyos y ella sonriente le beso.-Estoy bien y gracias, además me siento honrada de que pagaras tanto por una cena conmigo.

Draco suspiro hondamente, él sabía que su novia lo había pasado incómodamente y su madre no entendió el mensaje…todo lo hacía por protegerla.

¿Crees que exagere?-ella asintió.-Lo único que deseaba es que pasáramos una noche amena no que fuéramos parte de un circo.

Venga no seas tan dramático.-contesto ella acomodándole el saco y sonriente le beso los labios, caminaron hacia la salida.

Narcisa les alcanzo y Draco la paro en seco.-Ahora no madre, te enviare el cheque y no pidas más.

Hermione trato de no meterse para evitar líos y pidieron su auto, el peli plata solo la abrazo era la única persona que podría calmar su ira.

Narcisa camino sin ganas hacia la mesa topándose con Anastasia.-Yo quiero que me digas la verdad.

¿De qué hablas?-respondió ella con enfado, lo que menos deseaba era lidiar con un drama.

Yo pensé que tenía una posibilidad con Draco y bueno nosotras parecíamos ir por la misma línea.-

Draco no es un niño al que yo pueda obligar a tener una relación con alguien querida, te lo presente y bueno el hizo un esfuerzo porque lo quiso.-contesto Narcisa mirándole mientras la rubia no sentía apoyo.-Pero si lo dejo es más claro que el agua.

Nosotros estábamos conociéndonos y la verdad esta relación me ha dejado sin palabras.-

Él es un hombre y si escogió a Hermione Granger sus razones tendrá.-

Pero puede que esto solo sea temporal, acaso ¿Tendré una oportunidad?-Narcisa negó.

La historia que ellos tienen es difícil de vencer.-Anastasia cruzo los brazos en negación.-Crecieron juntos, fueron al mismo internado y se conocen desde hace tanto tiempo que ahora creo que la única mujer para mi hijo es Hermione.

Como me dices eso.-reclamo la rubia con algunas lagrimillas en los ojos.-Yo estaba enamorándome de Draco y aparece aquí, paga mucho dinero por una cita y…

Lo siento Anastasia, eres una gran chica y no puedo negarte que un momento pensé podrías ser novia de mi hijo.-Narcisa estaba cansada.-Pero no funciono entre ustedes y no puedo hacer nada más, ellos se casaran lo lamento.

Y el corazón de la rubia se contrajo, era como si de pronto se quedara sin aliento…nunca lo tuvo ni lo tendría…él era de otra chica.

¿Estás bien cariño?-pregunto Edward levantándose para que ella tomara asiento.

Creo que Draco está demasiado molesto conmigo, la verdad es que deseaba que Anastasia entendiera que no tenía oportunidad y esto se salió de las manos.

Deja que pase un poco de tiempo, después hablas con él y le explicas las cosas.-

Está bien.-dijo Narcisa dejándose envolver en los brazos de su adorado novio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco cerró la puerta de la habitación y se giró para ver como el vestido de la castaña se resbalaba por su cuerpo lentamente.

Logro hacerle olvidar lo que había pasado hacia algunos minutos y ella sabía lo que hacía porque su cálida sonrisa le hizo perder la razón.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Se puso algo intensa la cena en el club y a pesar de que la idea de Narcisa era buena a su hijo pareció no caerle del todo bien…

Por supuesto que Hermione se sintió celosa al ver a esa chica linda tratar de seducir a su novio y quien no lo haría con semejante arpía tratando de provocarla…pero solo obtuvo lo que merecía la indiferencia de Draco.

Bueno antes que nada una disculpa porque apenas pude acabar y subir el capítulo, literal estamos a cierre de año por lo que es imposible hacer otra cosa pero aquí esta.

Les deseo un feliz año nuevo que lleguen bendiciones a todos ustedes, paz, amor y sobre todo salud que con ella logramos casi todo…un fuerte abrazo.

Anmoncer1708.-Primero espero que la pasaras igual de bien que yo y rodeada de tu familia, te mando un abrazo y te deseo un feliz año nuevo.

Draco me encanta, pero debemos entender que la manera en que ha estado descubriendo sus sentimientos ha sido gracias a Hermione, por lo que creo que es normal que se sienta posesivo con ella y es tan fácil de entender que teme perderla…aun así no lo veo como un maniaco del control porque Hermione es ahora algo solitaria.

Sin embargo están llevando muy bien la situación familiar, por un lado Draco ha conocido a los suegros y a pesar del primer disgusto de Wallace al parecer las cosas se han hecho más llevaderas por la aceptación de Mónica.

Y con Narcisa todo fluyo de manera conveniente, claro que es mejor que su hijo siendo brujo se case con una mujer que también sea bruja, para que su historia familiar no se pierda en explicaciones…todo siendo sincero.

En cuanto a los Weasley pues espero den vuelta a lo que pasa con Ronald, siempre la familia esta para apoyarte pero tienen su propio limite…esto pasara.

Besos y gracias por tus comentarios siempre acertados que me hacen reír.

Norma Angélica.-Muchas gracias por acompañarme con esta y otras historias, la verdad es que deseo lo mismo para ti junto con este año nuevo que esperemos sea mucho mejor para todos…un abrazo a la distancia para ti.


	21. Sorpresa

**CAPITULO 21**

 **SORPRESA**

Draco miraba a Hermione dormir, era la mujer más hermosa que hubiese pensado en tener, quien diría que el caería enamorado de la famosa come-libros de Hogwarts…sonrió y cerró los ojos abrazándola contra su pecho…aspiro su dulce aroma y al fin descanso.

La noche fría abrazo la mansión de los Black y ajenos a todo lo demás la pareja dormía plácidamente.

El sol se colaba por las ventanas haciendo que Hermione abriera los ojos y estirara los brazos, había descansado bien.

A su lado estaba Draco profundamente dormido y trato de no hacer ruido para dejarlo descansar, en la noche se había enojado demasiado por culpa de un error.

Se levantó para ir a la ducha y después de varios minutos salió envuelta en la suave bata.-buenos días.

Hola, ¿Descansaste?-

Creo que sí, me daré una ducha y bajamos a desayunar.-

Ella asintió sonriente.-Esta bien, déjame cambiarme.-ambos hicieron lo suyo para bajar al jardín, estaba fresco pero pintaba para un buen día.

La castaña bebía jugo mientras el miraba el periódico ajeno a todo.- ¿Quieres hablar?-

¿De qué?-contesto el peli plata fingiendo que no pasaba nada.

De anoche.-contesto ella mientras cortaba un hotcake sin mirarlo, no deseaba presionar pero.

No tengo nada que decir.-

No quiero que estés molesto con tu madre por eso, además si lo pienso bien creo que ha quedado claro cuán importante soy para ti.-dijo Hermione ante la cara de sorpresa de Draco quien la miro con sorpresa.

Se quedaron en silencio algunos minutos hasta que las palabras salieron del peli plata.-Pensé que estarías demasiado estresada por lo que me moleste al verte tan expuesta.

Si fue incomodo al principio, pero después de que hiciste tu aparición para rescatarme fue glorioso y bueno quedo claro para cierta fulana que me amas.-Draco rio y ella hizo lo mismo.

Así que Fulana.-

No puedo negar que esa mujer es guapa, pero la aborrecí desde que beso tu mejilla y bueno ahora es pasado.-el asintió, la amaba a ella y lo demás no le interesaba.-Trabajaremos en el laboratorio.

Sí, creo que debemos de avanzar con la poción regeneradora.

Yo creía que con los ingredientes que trajo Zabini funcionaria perfectamente y bueno creo que lo timaron.-

Si lo timaron, pero le di un par de contactos de mi padre y espero que ahora si haga las cosas bien.

Hermione asintió para seguir disfrutando de su desayuno, estar al lado de Draco simplemente le hacía feliz.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oye mujer, no haz sabido nada de nuestra hija.-menciono Wallace mirando a su esposa quien terminaba por servir el plato del desayuno.

No, creo que ha estado ocupada en la librería tal vez mañana podría darme una vuelta.-contesto Mónica extendiéndole el plato a su esposo.

Me gusta verla tan contenta.-

Se notó el cambio verdad.-dijo la mujer sonriente.

Lo único que no comprendo aun es como ellos están juntos después de que en su adolescencia se aborrecían.-comento Wallace.

Eso es pasado, ahora están juntos y noto que mi hija está feliz…suficiente para mí.

Desayunemos.-dijo Wallace dejando a un lado el pasado que no merecía la pena recordar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Molly escuchaba atenta la propuesta de su hijo Bill y no dudaba que lo hacía con el corazón pero ella no estaba preparada para un cambio como ese.

Agradezco tu oferta hijo, pero no creo que sea necesario tirar todo.-resoplo el patriarca de la familia.-Tengo muchos recuerdos de este lugar y aun siento que mi Fred está aquí.

Arthur tiene razón cariño, sé que ustedes se preocupan por nosotros y me siento agradecida por tu oferta…-Bill asintió y comprendía perfectamente.

Claro que no estaría mal hacer unas mejoras.-Arthur de pronto sintió calor y ahora su mujer saldría con todos los desperfectos de la casa.

Ahí está tu respuesta hijo, no tirar eso si renovar.-contesto el patriarca de los Weasley sonriente.

Está bien madre, yo haré lo que me pidas.-

Sera costoso con los materiales que ocuparemos.-George miraba impasible a su madre.

Creo que por eso no habría problema madre, yo corro con los gastos.-Ron negó.

Tendría que ser equitativo, todos vivimos aquí y aún seguimos viniendo.-Ginny asintió mientras el pelinegro solo sonreía.

Cuenten con nosotros.- comentó Harry sonriente y es que ayudar a sus suegros estaba bien.

Qué tal si hacemos una gran terraza con alberca.-soltó George sonriente mientras subía la cejas en señal de travesura.

Eso sería un gran plus, pero con el clima no siento que sea factible.-respondió Fleur.

Para eso existe la magia cuñada.-comento Ginny sonriente.-Además los niños estarían encantados.

Seria de una gran ayuda para unos abuelos cansados.-respondió con chantaje Arthur.

Hay mucho espacio para hacerlo, si me gustaría que todo se mantuviera en una temperatura cálida porque no deseo que los niños se enfermaran.-dijo Molly apurada.

Bien pues tendríamos que hacer un plano o algo así.-

Tengo algo de experiencia en eso.-contesto Angelique sonriente mientras todos asentían.-debemos de pensar perfectamente que deseamos hacer.

Pues tomemos mucho café para activar nuestros cerebros.-afirmo sonriente Molly mientras todos asentían, ese sería un fantástico domingo de planeación.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Narcisa miraba el café dispuesto en la mesa del elegante restaurant.-Me dirás al fin que sucede.-la voz de Edward le saco del ensueño.

Lo siento, es que la verdad me siento mal por lo sucedido anoche con mi hijo y no era mi intención ofenderle.-

Dale unos días, cuando sienta que exagero un poco te llamara.-contesto el tomándole la mano.-Por cierto esa chica nunca la había visto antes.

Ellos se conocen desde que eran pequeños, crecieron literalmente juntos pero no eran cercanos por aquel entonces.-

¿Y cómo es eso?-ella se sintió ansiosa, como explicar cosas tan extrañas como la supremacía de la sangre pura y bueno Voldemort.

Fueron al mismo internado y mi hijo aborrecía a las chicas, tu sabes etapas.-Edward asintió pues él tenía tres hijos varones.-Ahora creo que es al revés y al parecer cuando se reencontraron funciono aunque no se mucho.

Entiendo eso perfectamente, ahora quedo más claro que ella es la indicada pues apareció en un evento social importante y pago por una cita con ella bastante dinero.-

Para ser sincera jamás me imagine que ella fuera la chica con la que Draco deseara tener una familia.-

Suena como si estuviera enferma o fuera una mala persona.-Narcisa negó.

No es nada de eso, Hermione es una gran muchacha y ahora sé que no hay nada más perfecta para mi hijo que ella.-

En cierto momento pensé que tal vez tu hijo se relacionara con la Srita. Boyle.-

Yo también creí que podrían ser una buena pareja e incluso anoche se acercó a mí para preguntarme si de verdad existiría una oportunidad con Draco.-

¿Qué le dijiste?- Pobre mujer pensó Edward.

Fui sincera y le dije que no…me da pesar porque siento que ella tenía sentimientos hacia mi hijo.-

Fue lo mejor, además ella es joven y seguramente encontrara quien pueda amarla.-afirmo sonriente el caballero.

Narcisa se ruborizo por el comentario mientras él tomaba su delicada mano para besarla.

Ella en verdad deseaba que su hijo fuera inmensamente feliz, durante toda su vida solo había estado rodeado de mentiras y engaños…creció bajo el yugo de un padre quien había sufrido exactamente lo mismo.

Por un momento creyó que cualquier chica que le quisiera por solo ser Draco estaba perfecto, pero hora saber que la mujer que amaba a su hijo era del mismo mundo donde provenían le llenaba de una gran paz.

El merecía que todo lo bueno le llegara y ansiaba el momento de verle con hijos en su regazo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La tarde transcurrió sin pena ni gloria, habían avanzado casi nada con la poción regeneradora y hasta en cierto punto Hermione estaba cansada.

Vamos a comer, he tenido suficiente por hoy.-demando Draco mientras ella asentía.

Salieron del laboratorio para comer cómodamente en la terraza, después ella se fue a la habitación para recoger algunas cosas para irse al apartamento.

Con un ruido estridente llegaron al hogar de Hermione mientras Draco encendía el televisor y ella se iba a su cuarto a cambiar.

Hacia un poco de frio y bueno tal vez algo más caliente que el vestido que traía serviría, coloco con cuidado las joyas que Draco le regalo.

La verdad es que ella no era la clase de chica que le encantara recibir esos obsequios, pero para ser sincera esto le había sobrepasado.

Lo cierto es que ahora mismo le gustaban cosas de las cuales ella no entendía del todo y no deseaba convertirse en una de esas señoritas estiradas.

Pero bueno ese no sería su caso, sin embargo le gustaba tener ese costoso regalo…los brazos de Draco le tomaron por detrás.-¿Qué sucede?

Nada.-contesto ella cerrando la cajita.-Creo que lo mejor es que lo tengas en tu casa, el departamento no es tan seguro.

Para nada, son tuyas y bueno el departamento es seguro.-ella negó.

Lo se…siento la magia cubrir mi espacio personal.-

Fue desde la primera vez que te bese.-se confesó el peli plata.

¿En serio?-el asintió.-eres demasiado prevenido a decir verdad y bueno pues gracias.

De nada.-contesto Draco.-Desde la primera vez que probé tus labios supe que serias mi mujer.

Suenas tan seguro de ti mismo.-el negó.

La verdad es que eras Hermione Granger y yo lo tendría demasiado difícil.-ella asintió.-Así que tuve que hacer mi mejor esfuerzo… ¿Te han gustado?

Sería absurdo negarlo, tu sabes que no soy una chica frívola ni nada de eso…pero un obsequio como este me ha tomado desprevenida y me ha encantado.

Creo que eres demasiado dura contigo misma.-ella se giró para verle.-Lo siento.

¿Por qué lo dices?-

No lo sé, solo creo que debes de dejarte consentir de vez en cuando por tu novio y ser una chica.-ella cruzo los brazos en señal de molestia.

Explícate Black.-el sonriente asintió.

Se perfectamente que eres la mejor bruja de la generación y bueno ahora una mujer autosuficiente que no necesita apoyo de ningún hombre…pero creo que hay situaciones que podrías delegar hacia tu novio, ósea yo.-

Puede que tengas razón, siempre me ha costado confiar ciertas situaciones y antes no tenía todo el apoyo que hubiese deseado para ser sincera.-de solo saberlo al peli plata le enervaba.-Pero ahora es completamente distinto, además mi novio celoso pago mucho dinero por una simple cita.

Vamos que me haces enojar de solo recordarlo.-contesto Draco mientras le abrazaba.-Te quiero tanto Hermione, que lo menos que deseo es verte sufrir.

Yo no sufro, al contrario me siento dichosa a tu lado.-dijo ella sonriente mientras se besaban.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Todos miraban el plano que Angelique tenía frente a todos y no es que fuera la experta pero algo había aprendido de su hermano y nada que una llamada telefónica no solucionara.

Creo que se ve demasiado.-decía Billy.

Perfecto.-completo la frase George.- a mi particularmente me gusta cómo queda.

Ahora deberemos de comprar los materiales para poder hacerlo.-dijo Ronald.-Mañana les doy la cantidad para pedirlo de una vez y bueno el domingo lo hacemos.

Hasta que tienes una gran idea.-dijo sonriente George tratando de molestar a su hermano.

Vamos chicos no peleen, a mí también me ha gustado mucho y la idea del invernadero me causa mucha alegría…tal vez pudiera tener uno como el de Neville.

Sus hijos negaron.-No creo que sea así, porque el de Neville tiene mucho más de lo que cualquiera.-menciono Ronald.

A sabiendas que él se dedica a la botánica es normal, pero podrías sembrar calabazas, zanahorias y bueno no lo sé.-dijo sonriente Arthur.

Como una especie de huerto.-dijo sonriente Molly.-Claro que me siento ansiosa por todo esto, soy tan afortunada de tener a estos hijos maravillosos.

Todos recibieron besos cálidos de la Sra. Molly en sus mejillas mientras Harry miraba sonriente a la familia que tanto quería, pensaba al mismo tiempo que su amiga Hermione era la que faltaba.

Ginny tomo a la pequeña Lily para que su esposo saliera a ver a los chicos que estaban jugando en el jardín y de una vez meterlos para partir a casa.

Harry miraba a sus hijos sonrientes con sus primos jugando.- ¿Qué te parece?

Creo que ha sido una gran idea Bill.-el pelirrojo asintió.-Chicos es hora de irnos.-grito llamando la atención de sus hijos.

George apareció en la puerta sonriente.-Chicos creo que falta un elemento en esta casa.-Los tres asintieron.

He pensado en ir a visitarla, no creo que le moleste verdad.-

No creo, seria tal vez bueno para ella notar que ustedes le aprecian.-dijo Harry.

Es verdad como dice Ginny, que ella esta como renovada y esas cosas.-el pelinegro asintió.-La verdad es que no comprendo eso de las renovación en personas, no es como si redecoras una casa o algo así.

Eres tan raro hermano.-dijo George rodando los ojos.-Pues yo también la iré a visitar.

Primero iré yo.-dijo Bill haciendo renegar a su hermano.

¿A dónde iras?-pregunto Ronald metiéndose en la conversación.

Quiero ir a visitar al ermitaño de mi hermano Charly.-

¿Pero saben dónde está?.-los tres negaron, encontrar a su hermano era toda una hazaña.

En ocasiones me pregunto porque no fue un chico normal.-

Es un chico normal.-le defendió Bill.-Solo que él tiene un don que ha desarrollado y creo que hace bien.

Me gustaría verle acá entre nosotros fumando puros y tramando un extreme makeover de la madriguera.-los cuatro rieron ante las palabras de George.

Mi madre dice que al menos está segura de que no está solo como creemos.-dijo Bill.

Pues sea chico o chica está bien.-soltó George logrando que rieran.

No es divertido saber que tu hermano es.-Ronald no sabía cómo explicarlo y es que la homosexualidad en el mundo mágico no era tan hablado públicamente, pero no sucedía mucho si alguien lo era.-

Charly no es gay Ronald.-interrumpió Ginny.-Es hora de irnos niños.-

Vaya que tiene pulmones, en ocasiones me preguntó cómo es que la aguantas Harry.-soltó George recibiendo un codazo de su hermana menor.

Oye aquí estoy.-todos rieron y al instante la mayoría había desaparecido de la madriguera.

Bill estaba especificando unas cosas con su padre sobre los cambios que harían y esas cosas.-Cariño es hora de irnos, los chicos están cansados.-

Mis nietos hermosos.-dijo Molly besando a los tres hijos de Bill quienes se dejaban apapachar por la cariñosa abuela.

Son tan consentidos con los abuelos, denle beso a su abuelo Arthur y así lo hicieron para después desaparecer por la chimenea.

Que descansen hijo, el domingo tendremos las cosas listas.-dijo Arthur sonriente.

Aun así, vendré el viernes padre…por cierto mañana me pasare por donde Hermione.-

¿De verdad?-dijo Molly con emoción.-Quisiera visitarle un día de estos, siento que Harry no dijo toda la verdad…me dirás si esta tan bien como dicen.

Vamos no es como si ella estuviera viviendo en Sídney.-sus padres asintieron.-Le hemos dado su tiempo por el respeto y cariño que le tenemos, pero tantos años cobijada por los Weasley.

Lo sé, siento como si alguien faltara y aunque ella no este mas con Ron yo deseo seguirla frecuentando.-comento Molly ansiosa.-Qué bueno que tengo una tarta extra, déjame envolverá.-dijo la mujer mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

No le has dicho nada a tu hermano.-Bill negó.

No hace falta padre, creo que no es bueno para el…-Arthur asintió.-Y al menos daré información ya que tantee el terreno y le pregunto si le visitan no habrá problema.

Eso sería bueno.-contesto su padre.-Tal vez con su librería muggle podría incluir libros del mundo mágico.

Le comentare eso, pero no siento que sea bueno si es que ella ha decidido permanecer en el mundo muggle y menos si su novio es normal.-

Suena como si fuéramos unos fenómenos.-comento Molly entregándole una pequeña caja para que la guardara en su bolsillo.

Perfecto, me marcho y buenas noches.-

Gracias hijo y nos saludas a Hermione.-Bill asintió mientras desaparecía por la chimenea.

Verdad que tenemos unos hijos maravillosos.-el pelirrojo abrazo a su esposa.

Tenemos unos hijos y nietos maravillosos Molly.-dijo Arthur sonriente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La noche había caído sin apuro, las familias descansaban en sus cálidas casas y la pareja dormía plácidamente.

Hermione se levantó con el incesante sonar de la alarma, la apago para cubrirse nuevamente con el caliente cobertor y sin más abrió los ojos.

Ese día llegarían los encargos de libros y bueno tendría que hacer mucho trabajo, entre ellos meterlos al sistema…suspiro hondamente y estiro los brazos para ir al baño.

Salió varios minutos después y envuelta en su bata de baño.-Draco es tiempo de levantarse.

Lo sé.-dijo adormilado el peli plata.-Solo que me cansas.

Tú también me cansas.-contesto ella mientras se vestía y minutos después estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

El peli plata se levantó y se metió a duchar de una vez, una vez que salió vestido el desayuno estaba listo.

Creo que me estas consintiendo mucho.-Hermione solo sonrió.-Tendremos que ir a la mansión por el auto, no puedo aparecerme en la oficina.

Lo se.-contesto ella, desayunaron tranquilamente para después desaparecer por la chimenea llegando a la mansión.

Draco llego a la sala donde Hermione le esperaba.-Tengo los tomos que te dije.

¿En serio?-el asintió y entraron a la biblioteca donde los ojos de su novia centellaban con sorpresa.

Lo siento, ya tanto tiempo juntos y nunca te había mostrado este lugar.-

Son tantos libros, es como un paraíso personal.-Draco se acercó a ella.

Te lo regalo.-Hermione rio.

¿Estás de broma?-el negó mientras la castaña suspiraba hondamente, así que recordó eso de dejarse consentir.-Bueno tomare tu palabra.

Es lo menos que esperaba de ti.-contesto él.-Bueno tendremos tiempo suficiente el domingo, pero antes quiero darte estos libros.

Draco camino hacia un gabinete para sacar dos tomos algo chamuscados y de gran valor.-Por merlín, estos tomos.

Lo sé, hay páginas que aún están completas y bueno como ves el encuadernado creo que ya no sirve.-dijo el mientras sacaba el otro libro destrozado.

Hermione tomo el ejemplar con pesar.-No puedo creer que alguien literalmente arrancara las hojas y mira como quedaron las paginas todas arrugadas.

Este simplemente fue tratado de la peor forma y es un libro valioso.-

Dragones.-dijo ella sonriente.-Son pocos los libros sobre ellos y casi todos hablan sobre mitos.

Lo sé, pero que tal si nos vamos no vaya a ser que lleguen los libros antes que tu.-Hermione asintió tomando ambos tomos mientras salían de la mansión.

Después de un rato llegaron a la librería, el proveedor aun no llegaba por lo que le dio tiempo de abrir tranquilamente.

Bill caminaba por la zona estaba buscando la librería, después de haberse perdido unos minutos dio con el lugar.

Qué tal si me das un beso antes de irme.-

Los que quieras.-contesto Hermione sonriente acercándose al peli plata quien le envolvió entre sus brazos para besarla lentamente.

Bill vio el letrero "El rincón mágico", afuera estaba un auto de esos lujosos que seguramente si viviera en el mundo muggle valdría una fortuna.

Estaba abierto y el lugar parecía acogedor con estanterías en madera color blanco, empujo la puerta de vidrio quedándose sorprendido.

Si ahí estaba su ex cuñada Hermione besándose con un tipo de cabellos claros y su sorpresa fue de igual forma para la castaña.

No sabía cómo sentirse, era Draco Malfoy quien besaba a la que hubiese sido cuñada por 7 largos años…si aquel chico hijo del finado Lucius Malfoy y todo aquello de la supremacía de la sangre.

¿Bill?-escucho su nombre con total sorpresa, mientras Hermione sentía que el aire le faltaba y Draco la sostenía entre sus brazos de manera protectora.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Salieron un par de disgustos de esa velada en el Club, pero dejaron en un lugar a cierta lagartona que esperaba más sobre ella y Draco…Hermione trata de que lo sucedido pase de largo para que su novio no este de malas con su suegra, pero es mejor no meterse en líos.

Los Wealey tratando de hacer algunas cambios y esto me gusta porque son una familia unida que ahora ha crecido con más miembros pelirrojos…Definitivamente lo llevan bien entre ellos sin tanto drama.

Ahora veamos que sucede con la sorpresa que se ha llevado tanto como Bill y Hermione, el mayor de los Weasley es el primero en enterarse del tan distinguido novio de la castaña esperemos que lo tome a bien.

Gracias por acompañarme con la historia y bueno esperando que este 2019 sea mejor que el pasado, mi cabecita me dé para más ideas con parejas como está pero regresare sin duda al inicio de mi escritura así que no se me desesperen que vienen dos de las cuales solo tengo la idea.

Les mando un abrazo y abajo les contesto sus comentarios:

Yusmariz.-Esa mujer sí que andaba perdida porque ella pretendía conquistar a Draco y al parecer el conquistado fue ella pero por Hermione…claro que me gusta que él sea un novio celosillo hasta en cierto punto y más a sabiendas que la castaña es demasiado tranquila, pero es normal porque con ella está dándose el lujo de vivir sus sentimientos…te mando un abrazo y feliz año para ti también.

Norma Angélica.-Feliz año para ti también y los mejores deseos…gracias por acompañarme con la historia.


	22. Sin su amorpor amor

**CAPITULO 22**

 **SIN SU AMOR…POR AMOR.**

Buenos días, yo solo pasaba por aquí.-Bill Weasley se sonrojo levemente, era incomodo encontrar a tu ex cuñada en plena sesión de besos con otro hombre.-Lo siento, la verdad es que vine a visitarte y a traerte este presente de mi madre.

Hermione se soltó del abrazo de Draco quien renuente la dejo para ver como su chica se acercaba al pelirrojo para unirse en un abrazo fraternal con él…estaba listo para cualquier encuentro y solo miro a su novia tomar un paquete.

Gracias por venir.-Bill también estaba preparado para cualquier situación.-Dime ¿Cómo están Fleur y los chicos?-

Bien, mis hijos creciendo y mi esposa envejeciendo como yo solo que no se lo digas porque como sabes no lidia bien con ello.-La castaña sonrió, eran una pareja que se combinaba muy bien.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, Hermione podría reconocer que ambos estaban demasiado tensos y listo para un ataque…pero ella no lo permitiría.

Amaba a Draco, la amistad de Bill Weasley le otorgaba un aprecio casi fraternal y ella solo deseaba que todo fluyera lo más normal.

Sé que tal vez estés sorprendido.-el pelirrojo asintió.-Pero quiero decirte que Draco y yo estamos juntos, soy su novia por lo que para mí es importante que la gente lo acepte.

Bill no sabía cómo sentirse respecto al saber que ella estuviera liada con Malfoy porque sinceramente escucho tantas historias sobre la enemistad que tenían que parecía tan extraño verles juntos y menos comiéndose a besos.

Pero él era un hombre mayor, podría identificar que todos eran libres de escoger su destino y a pesar de que Hermione permaneció muchos años al lado de su hermano la relación no prospero.

Escuchar que ella estaba feliz y enamorada era bueno, porque la chica se lo merecía.

Siendo justo, lo poco que se de ti es lo que allegados a mi han dicho y tengo que dar el beneficio de la duda acerca de algunas situaciones.-comento Bill.

Draco se sintió incomodo por lo que decía y enfrascarse en una pelea no entraba en el momento.-Sé que no todo lo dicho sobre mi familia ha sido bueno.

Yo no soy quien para juzgar, creo que los tribunales lo hicieron ya y Hermione es una mujer lo bastante sensata como para saber que las decisiones que toma son buenas.

Hermione miro al pelirrojo y se acercó a Draco para tomar su mano, ella no deseaba explicar tanto ni mucho menos su novio…pero era ahora la vida que ambos compartían sin importar mas nada.

Nosotros somos pareja desde hace varios meses y lo único que puedo decirte es que soy feliz.-Bill escuchaba atento, si era algo raro pero no era tan prejuicioso.-Sé que tu entenderás.

Yo entiendo perfectamente, la guerra ha pasado hace muchos años y tú no tienes que darme explicaciones de lo que hagas con tu vida.-la castaña de pronto se sintió aliviada.-Tenemos cariño por ti, a pesar de que no estés más con mi hermano.

Draco se sintió un poco ofendido, lo cierto es que no lidiaba muy bien con el hecho de que frente a ellos estuviera el ex cuñado de su novia…era incómodo y raro.

Yo siento lo mismo, los Weasley son una gran familia y les quiero igual.-contesto ella.-quisiera ver a Molly tengo muchas ganas de abrazarla.

Mi madre tiene el mismo sentimiento, te manda saludos y mi padre igual…-contesto Bill.-Quiero ser franco contigo Malfoy.

Ahora es solo Draco Black.-contesto el rubio tensándose, pero al sentir el cuerpo tibio de su chica a su lado le bajaba un poco el estrés…esto no pasó desapercibido para el pelirrojo quien se percató que ambos tenían más que una relación pasajera.

Hermione es una bruja extraordinaria y una chica de gran corazón.-Draco asintió.-si está contigo es porque vales la pena y yo estoy conforme con eso, extrañado no puedo negarlo pero ella es algo difícil.

La castaña le miro sintiéndose ofendida.-Oye hasta pareciera que tenemos confianza.

Draco se relajó por un ínstate.-Lo se.-contesto el recibiendo un codazo de su novia.

Así es como debe de ser, las mujeres son todo un enigma y eso que tengo tres en casa.-afirmo William sonriente.

Gracias por venir a verme, pensé que solo serían Harry y Ginny.-

Los Potter siempre han sido cercanos a ti y bueno nosotros también, la verdad es que no le dije a Fleur porque primero deseaba ver si podrían visitarte.-

Hermione asintió sonriente.-Para serte franca, los extraño mucho solo que mi relación con Draco no sé si todos lo tomen como tú.

Probablemente si tú les dejas que intercedan en tu vida te dirán su inconformidad, pero bueno eso es de cada quien siento que conmigo, George e incluso Percy no habría mucho problema.

Ella asintió mientras el peli plata le tomaba de la mano.-Es un alivio.

Además no hemos sabido nada de ustedes desde que tu padre falleció.-dijo Bill mirando a Draco.

Nosotros venimos al mundo muggle e hicimos nuestra vida como cualquier persona y tratamos de dejar aquel pasado atrás.-

Está claro que han pasado desapercibidos, porque poco se habla de ustedes en el mundo mágico para ser sincero y bueno no es algo que me importe tanto.-comento Bill.-Cada uno puede iniciar su vida como mejor le parezca.

Hermione miro al pelirrojo sonreírle.- ¿Qué te parece la librería?.-dijo ella tratando de cambiar de tema, situación que ambos entendieron.

Parece un lugar bastante agradable, se nota tu presencia en ella…mi padre dice que tal vez podrías vender libros del mundo mágico…-ella no sabía que decir.-Yo le dije que si tu novio era muggle tal vez no sería buena idea, pero ahora no sé.

No siento que mi plan sea vender libros del mundo mágico, por el momento no lo considero así.-contesto ella mientras el asentía.

El celular de Draco los saco de su ensoñación y el simplemente miro el teléfono, tenía una junta.-Creo que debo de irme.-

Está bien, me avisas si comemos juntos.-el peli plata asintió mientras besaba a Hermione en los labios.

Nos vemos.-dijo el aun incomodo, claro que no era fácil dejar a su chica rodeada de su ex cuñado…le ponía los nervios de punta.

La castaña miro partir a su novio y le sonrió tratando de calmarle un poco…Draco no podría negar que estaba incomodo con la presencia del mayor de los Weasley pero también confiaba en su mujer.

Suéltalo.-dijo Hermione esperando la reprimenda de William quien solo la miro impasible.

No tengo nada más que decirte.-ella solo le miro a los ojos con duda y temor.-Esto no lo sabe nadie entonces, porque creo que la reacción de Potter y me hermana seria otra.

Eres el primero y siento que hago algo malo, pero siéndote honesta Draco es un hombre maravilloso y lo amo.-afirmo Hermione.

No tiene nada de malo, sé que tal vez en un pasado ustedes parecían odiarse y también comprendo que su actitud era obligada.-

Ellos cargan con muchas situaciones dolorosas en su pasado, pero cuando nosotros coincidimos me pidió perdón e incluso me conquisto.-comento Hermione.

Sabes no soy experto en el amor, solo he querido a Fleur y bueno ella como sabes haces muchas cosas para que nosotros funcionemos bien.

¿En serio don perfecto?-Bill asintió.

Está bien, lo hacemos ambos y se nota que se quieren que puedo decirte si mi madre e incluso Ginny parecían aborrecerla tanto que me preguntaba si algún día se entenderían.-

¿Ahora lo hacen al fin?-pregunto Hermione.

Ginny es complicada y mi madre creo que ella lo toma de la mejor forma.-la castaña comprendía la situación.-Por cierto, ¿haz conocido a tu suegra?

Ya la conocía desde antes, pero ella está bien y vive cómodamente en el mundo muggle…incluso no usa magia desde que viven aquí.-

Pobre mujer, toda su vida se fue al traste con lo que hizo Lucius y bueno él está donde debe.-

Se ha de estar revolcando en su tumba.-ambos rieron.-Imagínate saber que ando con su hijo, no quisiera ni pensarlo.

Yo mínimo regresaría del otro mundo a jalarte los pies.-ella negó de inmediato.

Ni si quiera lo menciones, suena tan terrible como lo dices.-

Se fue incomodo verdad, parecía listo para darme batalla.-comento Bill.

Es difícil para él, es protector y tiene miedo de que me hieran porque estamos juntos.-el pelirrojo claro que le comprendía.-Eres el primero en enterarse, pero donde alguien más lo haga siento que no comprenderán nuestra situación.

Sería un jugoso chisme en el mundo mágico, ex mortifago seduce a inocente heroína de guerra.-ambos rieron.-La verdad es que poco debe de importarte lo que diga, mientras ustedes entiendan la situación lo demás no importa.

Lo se Bill, como están todos.-

Bueno empezando por mis padres cada día haciéndose más viejos y cansados, pero bien…ayer nos reunimos porque vamos hacer una remodelación en la madriguera.-

¿Molly acepto?-pregunto dudosa, pues alguna vez Ronald le comento algo de remodelar y ella negó imperiosa.

Soy el mayor y me consideró, crearemos una alberca junto con terraza e invernadero.

Hay mucho espacio y bueno serviría para los niños.-el pelirrojo asintió.-Extraño las reuniones de los domingos, por lo menos comeré pay de calabaza.

El mejor de la región.-contesto Bill sonriente.-Te echamos también de menos, pero bueno mi hermano no fue tan listo y tal vez yo en sus zapatos no te hubiese dejado.

Que Fleur te escuchara decir eso y creo que te convierte en sapo purulento.-el negó de inmediato.- ¿Cómo está el?-

Bill suspiro pesadamente.-Sabes que no me gusta mentir y ten por seguro que no diré palabra por lo de tu novio.

Eso te lo agradecería mucho.-contesto Hermione, conocía al mayor de los Weasley y era un chico de palabra.

Mi hermano esta solo pasando de largo por la vida.-la castaña sintió pena.-La verdad es que esta más perdido que nunca, creo que apenas está viviendo su duelo y no quiero que lo escuches por alguien más pero ahora mismo es el playboy del mundo mágico.

Hermione se sorprendió.-Suena bastante extraño, pero creo que en el fondo él siempre quiso esa clase de atención.

No te lastimes Hermione que no vale la pena, mi hermano actúa como un adolescente hormonal y se ha ganado muchos dolores de cabeza…no es feliz.-afirmo Bill.

Me da pesar que me digas las cosas de esta forma, pero no sé qué pensar y mucho menos que hacer.-

No puedes hacer nada y no debes de quebrarte la cabeza, él trabaja ya con George, viaja por el mundo…está bien para un hombre soltero…-

Comprendo lo que dices, tiene la libertad que necesitaba.-

Si pero aun no encuentra su camino como tu.-la castaña suspiro.-A mí me gusta verte contenta y enamorada, te lo mereces Hermione…no me encanta Draco Malfoy ahora Black pero se nota que te quiere.

Nos queremos.-dijo ella tajante.

Lo sé, mereces ser feliz y yo te deseo lo mejor…tarde que temprano esto se sabrá serás fuerte para afrontar lo que digan.

Si tratare de ser fuerte.-contesto ella sonriente.-Gracias por visitarme y claro que pueden venir.

Esta perfecto, venga ex cuñada un abrazo.-se dieron un abrazo fraternal y después Bill se marchó a sus deberes.

Hermione suspiro hondamente, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho las cosas.-Usted es Hermione Granger.

Si, viene con la entrega.-contesto el chico amablemente.

Así es.-sin más se puso a trabajar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco había pasado el día lleno de trabajo pero a pesar de eso su cabeza estaba en otro lugar…más bien con Hermione, confiaba en ella pero los celos le inquietaban un tanto.

Él amaba a Hermione no tenía duda de eso, pero el que gente de su pasado estuviera apareciendo le daba cierta desconfianza.

Sabía que su chica era inteligente y claro que no regresaría a un pasado doloroso como el que tuvo con el pelirrojo, pero el que conviviera con ese tipejo no le gustaba mucho.

Suspiro pesadamente tratando de no ser tan melodramático y bueno lo mejor sería que se enfocara en su trabajo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hola mi cielo.-saludo sonriente Mónica entrado a la librería.

Mamá, hacia días que no te veía.-se besaron en la mejilla mientras su progenitora solo pasaba.

Te han llegado nuevos libros, son para niños verdad por los colores tan llamativos.-

Sí, es una nueva edición y bueno creo que funcionaran mejor que los otros.-contesto la castaña.

Con eso de que estas muy ocupada con tu novio.-dijo con un dejo de reproche Mónica mientras sonreía.

Hay mamá en parte tienes razón, pero además de eso este fin de semana ha sido un poco largo.-

¿Por qué lo dices?-

Cenamos con Narcisa el viernes y bueno creo que me acepto.-

Esa mujer parecía tan etérea, recuerdo su cara casi sin expresión alguna.-su hija solo asintió.-Te acepto así de fácil.

Digamos que se quedó completamente sorprendida al verme entrar a la casa y fue amable conmigo, pero algo tuvo que ver Draco en todo esto.

Seguramente tenías miedo.-

Bastante, estaba más ansiosa que cuando Draco iba a la casa sentía que el corazón se me saldría por la garganta y bueno no paso eso…-

Lo bueno es que ahora sabe que eres la novia de su hijo y tener una relación cordial con la suegra siempre es bueno.-afirmo Mónica.

Bueno pero no todas son como mi abuela teté.-contesto Hermione.

No se cómo sería esa mujer como abuela, se nota que es tan refinada y especial…no es como una simple mortal.-

Pero ella es otra persona, yo tenía mis dudas y cambie de parecer.-

Me da gusto que ustedes estrechen sus lazos y las familias les conozcan, eso si no me invites nunca a una cena con ella…-dijo con pena Mónica.

Mamá no exageres.-

Por favor, tu padre me mando por delante para saber cómo te encuentras y veo que todo va bien.-su hija rodo los ojos siempre su padre mandaba a su progenitora para tantear el terreno.

Hace un rato estuvo aquí William Weasley.-dijo Hermione mientras su madre solo repetía el nombre.

William Weasley…dios Bill el hermano mayor de Ronald y no me digas que aquí estaba.-

Así es mamá, cuando vino Draco estaba aquí conmigo y por un momento pensé que algo demasiado malo pasaría…tuve miedo.-confeso ella.

¿Por qué vino?, acaso te dijo algo por Ron.-Hermione negó de inmediato.

No solo pasó a saludarme y trajo tarta de Molly…-

Me imagino que fue incómodo para los tres, acaso se lo tomo mal como creo.-Mónica estaba igual de ansiosa que su hija.

Bill es demasiado maduro para tomar las cosas a mal y creo que noto que nosotros estamos bien juntos.-

¿A que tienen miedo?-

No lo sé mamá, Draco no quiere que me lastimen porque estamos juntos y bueno tu sabes su pasado como mortifago, su padre aliado de Voldemort…todo eso.-

Si ustedes no quieren, nada pasara.-Mónica tomo las manos de su hija.-No permitas que nadie intervenga en su relación, lucha por su amor defiende al hombre que amas y no dudo que Draco hará lo mismo…merecen ser felices.

Lo se madre.-

No le deben nada a nadie y su vida está aquí, con los normales seres humanos.-ambas rieron.-vamos no te desanimes.

Parece que has venido en el momento adecuado mamá, ¿Haz comido?-

No vine a comer contigo, encargamos ensaladas o comida china.-la castaña se dio cuenta de que Draco no había hablado y bueno seguramente estaría con mucho trabajo.

Creo que comida china está bien.-contesto Hermione.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fleur guardaba los trastes de la comida en la alacena, con toda la concentración para que no cayera y se quebraran.-

Buenas tardes.-dijo la voz de su esposo detrás abrazándole y besando su cuello.-como está la señora de esta casa.

Perfectamente.-contesto ella terminando al fin con la tarea.

¿No es más fácil al modo muggle?.-

Tal vez, pero siempre lo hago así…-se giró para besarle los labios y a pesar de sus cicatrices, le parecía el hombre más guapo del mundo.-Creo que has ido a.

Visite a Hermione.- la rubia le miro con duda.

Que malo eres, ¿Por qué no me dijiste?-

Lo siento, solo se me ocurrió y bueno lo hice.-ella negó de inmediato, su esposo no daba un paso sin pensar las cosas o planearlas.

Eres pésimo mintiendo, pero cuenta como esta ella y su librería.-la rubia le miraba con atención.

La librería es acogedora y tiene colores neutros, todo distribuido de buena manera.-

Se antoja comprar libros.-el asintió.- iré después a visitarle, pero…-Bill beso a su esposa en los labios.

Se que el hombre con el que sale es un tipo protector y culto, justo para ella.-

Que alegría, es una gran mujer y merece ser feliz.-el asintió, no era quien para explicar nada más.

Su esposa no ondeaba mucho en las situaciones ajenas y salvo el dijera más ella no preguntaba.

¿Tienes hambre?- dijo Fleur mirándole.

He comido un poco de carne.-ella negaba aún seguía con la manía de comer carne cruda y era algo que ambos detestaban.

Dime al menos que estaba cocida.-

Término medio.-confeso el mientras Fleur solo seguía de largo hacia la habitación.-Recostémonos un poco.

¿No están los chicos?-

Si pero hacen sus labores.-comento ella y sin más el pelirrojo siguió a su mujer como perrito faldero.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron miraba con enfado a su hermano, lo cierto es que tomar un vuelo hacia Italia a deshoras sin previo aviso no era tan grato como parecía.

Suspiro pesadamente y se dio cuenta de que su vida se estaba yendo por el caño tal cual, al parecer Hermione ya había pasado página con él.

No podría negar que muy en el fondo de su corazón deseo que ella le buscara para intentarlo una vez más y supo que no sería así cuando se fue a vivir donde sus padres.

Siendo sincero él no tenía la mejor relación con el Sr. Granger quien siempre le insistía en que formalizaran y se casaran…lo que hacían todos porque no siempre serian jóvenes y esto era mucho más de lo que sentía podría manejar.

En casa escuchaba la misma letanía con sus padres, que tenía que sentar cabeza, que Hermione estaba perdiendo tiempo con él, que fuera justo, sincero, honesto…en fin todas las palabras que tenían la razón…ahora se preguntaba como llevaría eso el nuevo novio de la castaña.

Y sin percatarse tan rápido era consciente de la parte de vida que perdió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…si…él que ansiaba su espacio de manera desesperada.

Que tonto necesitaba un espacio que ahora era demasiado y su vida caminaba sin rumbo a decir verdad…lamentarse no regresaría lo que tuvo y darse cuenta que había perdido a Hermione dolía bastante.

Pedir perdón no funcionaría, estaba seguro de una cosa…jamás sería lo mismo para ellos y es que ni siquiera creía en que recuperaría su amistad con Hermione sabía que todo estaba perdido.

Miraba a la gente y se preguntaba si pasaban por el mismo problema existencial como el…era lamentable la actitud que tenía ante todo, ante su familia, ante la vida y ante el mismo.

A quien jodidos engañaba si estaba pasándolo tan mal y extrañaba a la castaña entre sus brazos…de solo pensar que ese tipo le hacía feliz, era como sentir una daga en su pecho.

Harry siempre supo que las cosas estaban mal y trato de hacerle ver que tal vez se arrepentiría pero el no tomo en cuenta ninguna opinión porque estaba harto de todo.

Si estaba tan harto de la presencia de ella…estaba saturado de sus ojos tristes, de lo irritado que se sentía cada vez que le reñía por no atinarle al baño o por dejar la toalla húmeda en el baño, por la pasta de dientes, por beber de la botella…

Escuchar sus reclamos e incluso su voz se volvió tan tediosa y cansada, que todo colapso ante sus ojos…una cálida sonrisa le hizo sentirse deseado, no podría negar que saberse atractivo para las chicas jugo mucho para tomar la decisión de terminar su relación.

Ambos se perdieron en el tiempo, Hermione no era más aquella chica de la cual se enamoró…se había vuelto callada, deprimida y parecía que también todo le molestaba…o más bien solo le molestaba alguien…Ronald Weasley.

Nunca le falto y era un tipo fiel con el mismo compromiso que ella tuvo en su noviazgo, pero simplemente se apagó todo e incluso hacer el amor era complicado porque ninguno lo deseaba…ya no era como cuando adolescentes que trataban de desnudarse ante la primera oportunidad.

Y de pronto él se encontró deseando ver a una chica más arreglada, más femenina y tal vez mas maquillada…Hermione era preciosa, pero no era fanática de las banalidades de chicas como decía.

Le gustaba al natural, pero con el correr de los años sentía que necesitaba un poco más de atención en ella…quería verla despampanante y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que era injusto porque la comparaba con las demás chicas.

No podría negar que sentía atracción por Lavander Brown, aunque no era la clase de mujer con la que se veía teniendo hijos y eso, pero ella siempre lucia impecablemente femenina.

Perfectamente maquillada, con sus rizos dorados acomodados y su ropa a la moda…trato de ser sutil e incluso le dio dinero para que fuera de compras con Ginny pero siempre era lo mismo.

En cuanto a lencería no podría demandar nada, ella siempre iba coordinara como su cuerpo…pero sonaba tonto y deseaba que los demás le admiraran por tener a una mujer atractiva a su lado.

Si pecaba de idiota y era consciente de ello, cuando Harry le dijo la lista de pretendientes de Hermione fue un golpe a su ego que merecía.

Tomando en cuenta de que esos chicos eran excelentes partidos para ella y que darían esa estabilidad que Hermione tanto merecía.

Lo habían intentado todo pero simplemente no se pudo más y el con su comodidad lo echo a perder, tal vez haberse casado hubiese sido un gran error.

Ahora debía de recoger como Hermione los pedazos de su vida y tratar de armar a una mejor persona…era bien difícil porque no deseaba sufrir nada.

Ella había sufrido y ahora parecía tener lo que merecía…si porque ella se merecía todo lo mejor en su vida…porque la quería tanto aun que dolía.

Dolía su ausencia y dolía la estupidez que el cometió al no luchar por esa relación que tenían…bien él tomaba la mitad de lo que tocaba para entender que solo se dio por vencido.

Ella al parecer también tomo su responsabilidad y ahora había armado a una mejor persona…su error había pasado una factura dolorosa y se sentía tan pesimista haciendo esta introspección.

Si, él tonto Ronald al parecer estaba siendo responsable por fin de su miserable vida y dolía un carajo tener que ser adulto independiente cuando siempre había alguien a tu lado guiándote como un estúpido adolescente.

Esa parte de guía era Hermione y ella ahora era libre de ello…no la culpaba para nada, era complicado de un solo golpe madurar…se limpió algunas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

Cerro los ojos y trago, dolía bastante la garganta y sentía un gran nudo en el estómago…aun la quería, la había dejado irse y ahora se arrepentía de ello.

Pero tomaría los pedacitos de Ronald Weasley para ser mejor y ahora tendría de pensar que hacer con su amor…sin su amor…por amor…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Siento que la reacción que tuvo Bill era la perfecta, pues el no es un tipo que se entrometa en lo que no le incube…si hay cariño por la castaña pero lo único que te gusta para alguien que estimas es que sea feliz.

Draco reacciono como debía, están en una relación que ambos desean y pretenden cuidar…me gusta la protección que ambos se tienen.

Mónica puntualizo lo más importante luchar por su amor, por su hombre por su relación.

Mientras que el pelirrojo está viviendo su duelo y reconociendo que perdió a una la mujer que amaba, pero aun así desea que ella sea feliz…aunque no sé cómo tomaría su relación con el hurón.

Me gusta que todo está saliendo poco a poco y la relación de ellos sigue su curso…veamos que pasara más adelante.

Gracias por acompañarme en esta historia y bueno acá abajo les contesto sus comentarios buen fin de semana.

Anmoncer.-Han pasado varios baches estos dos y creo que lo han superado de la manera más simple…cuando hay confianza, amor y respeto se puede contra lo demás y están demostrando que va de maravilla…gracias por comentar los capítulos…besos.

Norma Angélica.-Espero que te guste el capítulo y es que cuando hay amistad lo que deseas es que la persona sea feliz…saludos.

Yusmariz.-iniciando el año con ganas, me gusta que ellos estén viviendo su noviazgo lo más normal posible y no es que se oculten del todo pero no ha sucedido una situación como hasta ahora…no sé qué pase más adelante pero me siento algo ansiosa…saluditos…


	23. Mi sol entero

**CAPITULO 23**

 **MI SOL ENTERO**

Hermione miraba el televisor y de pronto Draco apareció en la chimenea.-Buenas noches cariño.

Hola, pensé que no vendrías y me había librado de tu presencia.-contesto ella levantándose del sofá para acercarse a sus brazos besándole dulcemente.

Lo siento, tuve mucho trabajo y siendo honesto no pude concentrarme bien, por eso demore más.-confeso Draco.

Seguramente fue por la visita de Bill.-el asintió, mentirle a ella no funcionaba su relación era toda verdad.-Vamos no es nada malo, además tarde que temprano se darán cuenta de que estamos juntos.

Y tú, ¿Estas segura de que se enteren?-

Por supuesto, que todos se enteren de que amo a Draco Black.-contesto sonriente mientras el peli plata la apresaba contra su pecho.

Te eche de menos, trate de comunicarme contigo y me fue imposible.-ella asintió.

Por lo menos me dirás que haz comido.-el negó.

Veo que traes algo.-

Comida italiana.-contesto Draco mientras alzaba la bolsa y ella la tomaba.

Bien cenemos entonces, la verdad es que esperaba que aparecieras con la cena y es que probablemente comería cereal.

Suena tan apetecible.-dijo el mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo colgaba en el perchero para ir a la habitación.

Hermione dispuso todo en la mesa y el peli plata apareció ya sin corbata y saco, tomo asiento.- ¿Qué sucedió en tu día?

Bien pues nada más que la visita de Bill contándome como están todos y bueno me dijo que estaba sorprendido pero confiaba en que yo era feliz…-Draco solo suspiro.-Al parecer se percató de que me quieres.

El amor no es algo que se oculte y bueno creo que eso nos pasa.-la castaña asintió, le gustaba este hombre que ahora amaba tan seguro de vivir y expresar sus sentimientos.

Cenemos entonces.-contesto la castaña mientras abrían los platos servidos con lasaña, todo estuvo delicioso y recogieron después para Draco meterse a duchar.

Hermione estaba recostaba en la cama mirando al techo, era feliz a pesar de todo y ansiaba que eso no terminara pronto.

Sintió de pronto el cálido cuerpo del peli plata.- ¿En qué piensas?

En nosotros.-dijo mientras le besaba sin más ante la premura de un peli plata deseoso que se deslizo sobre su cálido cuerpo.

Su mano se deslizo por el camisón de seda encontrándose con su relleno pecho para acariciar lentamente su pezón que se endurecía ante su contacto…adoraba cada parte de su cuerpo y como reaccionaba ante él.

Hermione gimió levemente logrando acceso en su boca de total forma la beso con pasión devorando la calidez de la misma, deslizo su lengua en ella para hacer que el corazón le galopara tan fuerte que martillaba su cabeza.

Se deslizo por su terso cuello para sacar con apuro el suave camisón y el mismo despojarse de su playera sus labios se apoderaron de un terso pezón succionando con firmeza mientras Hermione trataba de callar sus suaves gemidos.

Siguió amasando y succionada para deslizar sus dedos a la parte intima de ella…logrando su cometido estimulando y haciendo que Hermione le mirara con deseo ferviente.

No resistió mucho para besar su anatomía completa, hundió su lengua y alzo sus piernas haciendo que ella apretara las sabanas de algodón.

Estaba húmeda, disponible y deseosa tanto o más que el…se lengua acariciaba su protuberancia rosada haciendo que gimiera más y de pronto paro en seco.

Hermione trago en seco para mirar cómo se bajaba el pantalón del pijama haciendo que ella se levantara para girarla en la cama.

Tomo su redondo y perfecto trasero en sus manos, mientras su cálida mano lograba que sus pechos quedaran aplastados contra el colchón.

Ella confiaba y se dejó llevar como corderito…apretó los dientes sintiendo como se deslizaba en su calor…era fantástico sentirlo.

Draco gimió era tan condenadamente buena en esto, tersa, húmeda, palpitante y estrecha…sus manos se apoderaron de sus caderas hundiéndose con fuerza dentro una y otra vez.

Se dejó llevar haciéndola gritar por la dureza con la que estaba haciéndolo, era inevitable después de que su cabeza pensara en perderla.

Hermione sintió un poco de dolor y lo hizo saber al levantar su espalda haciendo consciente al peli plata de su error, quien salió de ella para acostarla una vez más en la cama.

La beso lentamente y su cabeza se perdió entre sus piernas besando sus partes logrando en ella la pasión que deseaba poseer.

Fue inevitable que deseara consolarle y succiono con delicadeza su clítoris para hundir su lengua en su cavidad mientras su mano tomaba un pecho estimulando aún más.

Ella solo se fue al cielo y toco las estrellas con un gemido largo mientras Draco entraba un vez más dejándose envolver.

Se movió lentamente hasta que Hermione lo apreso con fuerza y cerró los ojos una vez más…ella se corría para el nuevamente sin tanto esfuerzo y solo así se fue con ella a la gloria.

Durmieron como benditos después de la faena que habían tenido en la cómoda cama que ellos compartían.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Al día siguiente._

Ronald bajo del auto y miro la casona antigua…aún se preguntaba cómo es que su hermano simplemente no contrato un bufete jurídico en Londres.

Miro el viejo portón de adornos garigoles y estatuas que adornaban el jardín, era como un viejo recordatorio de Atenas.

Un hombre de cabellos canos barría la callezuela y le miro sonriente.-Bongiorno.

Bongiorno, vengo con al Lic. Luciana Delucca.-

Suba las escaleras.-contesto el hombrecillo mientras seguía barriendo y el solo siguió de largo hasta subir más o menos unos 10 escalones.

Se había agitado un poco y bueno la casona de pilares era algo sacado de película…la puerta estaba abierta, así que entro para mirar a la recepcionista pintándose las uñas.

Bongiorno señor.- saludo la chica de cabellos oscuros mirándole con detenimiento y Ron se sintió un poco avergonzado.

Tengo una cita con Luciana Delucca.- dijo quedamente.

¿Su color de cabello es natural?- respondió la mujer examinándole como si fuera un fenómeno.

Por supuesto.-de pronto Ronald Weasley se sintio ofendido por la mujer en cuestión.

Es que son pocos los pelirrojos que vienen por acá, al fondo en la puerta de la izquierda ahí donde se oye la voz.-sin más ella siguió pintándose las uñas.

Ronald estaba incomodo pero siguió de largo por el pasillo y la voz se escuchaba a cada paso más fuerte, estaba un poco nervioso.

Se paró frente a la puerta cerrada para preguntarse si sería seguro tocar , la mujer no hablaba gritaba.- _No puede ser cierto además te dije que este caso era de suma importancia…al demonio con lo que pienses trata de resolverlo de la mejor manera si no Franco soy capaz de cortarte las bolas._

Ronald dio un paso hacia atrás, esto no le gustaba mucho y tocar la puerta…suspiro sería más sencillo regresar con la mujer a recepción y que le anunciara.

Pero antes de siquiera reaccionar la puerta se abrió y una mujer de cabello oscuro ojos color oliva apareció mirándole con sorpresa.- yo, buen día.-dijo Ron quedamente.

No compro seguros médicos, Teresa no dejes pasar a vendedores por favor.-grito de manera estridente logrando aturdir al pelirrojo quien de pronto se sintió enojado.

No soy un vendedor, soy cliente y vengo de parte de George Weasley.-la mujer le miro detenidamente, tenía unos pequeños pero preciosos ojos azules.

Lo hubiera dicho antes, disculpe pase.-le sonrió amablemente y era extraño, mujer al fin.-Teresa deja de pintarte las uñas y ponte a trabajar.-grito una vez más.

La oficina estaba llena de cuadros de reconocimientos, al parecer era una mujer demasiado condecorada.-Tome asiento Sr. Weasley.

Gracias.-el pelirrojo lo hizo y miro a la mujer sonreírle mientras se miraban unos segundos que le parecieron eternos.

Bienvenido a Italia, espero que no le fuese difícil encontrarnos.-

Para nada.-contesto él y mucho menos con semejantes gritos.

Bien, su hermano me pidió que hiciéramos unos poderes para que usted pueda trabajar libremente como su representante en el mundo.-

Así es.-

Perfecto, entonces Zacharyas.-un duende malencarado apareció con un montón de pergaminos logrando la incomodidad inmediata en Ronald…pues ellos eran odiados por haber robado en gringots.

Se miraron incomodos por un segundo.-No seas grosero y saluda nuestro cliente, el duende solo asintió mientras extendía los pergaminos y sacaba varios sellos de su bolso.

¿Son muchos?-

No tantos así que espero tengas tiempo y ganas de firmar.-Ronald suspiro hondamente mientras iniciaba con el primer pergamino y al terminar el duende le miraba con desprecio para colocar tres sellos.

El ambiente estaba tenso mientras el solo firmaba y firmaba, mataría a su hermano por tener que obligarlo a hacer esto.

Al fin después de un silencio incómodo y 20 minutos estaba agotado.-Es todo, perfecto.-dijo Luciana mientras el duende desaparecía con los pergaminos.-Cuéntame cómo está el trio dorado.

Ronald se quedó sin palabras.-Yo bueno, este.

Fue una pena saber que termino lo tuyo con Hermione, siento que es una mujer en verdad muy inteligente y con todos los rumores que corren.-

La verdad es que si es todo, yo tengo que irme.-respondió el pelirrojo, no era ella quien preguntar nada sobre su vida y el que le tocara el tema de la castaña le molestaba.

No quería incomodarte, ¿Comemos?-dijo ella levantándose para tomar desprevenido al pelirrojo.-tu hermano es un gran amigo y me dijo que te ha visto algo deprimido.

Ronald se puso rojo de coraje, en ocasiones se arrepentía de haber dejado de trabajar en el ministerio y tener que lidiar con situaciones como esa.

No quiero sonar grosero, pero tengo prisa y.-

Está reservado y tenemos diez minutos para llegar.-dijo ella sonriente mientras le tomaba del brazo para literalmente sacarlo a rastras del lugar.

Como se atrevía, pensaba el pelirrojo y es que esa mujer demasiado mandona.-Cancela mis citas de la tarde Teresa.

Está bien.-contesto la morena agitando su varita mientras les miraba partir.

Ronald no supo ni como acabo sentado en un auto descapotable con una loca al volante y es que esa mujer manejaba terriblemente mal.

Idiota.-grito a punto de estrellarse contra un camión y giro tan fuerte que el pelirrojo sintió saldría expulsado del asiento.-¿Haz visitado Italia?

En otras ocasiones.-una mujer de edad avanzada caminaba lentamente.-Cuidado con la mujer.

Abuela muévete.-grito Luciana frenando tan abruptamente que las llantas rechinaron, Ron la miro con terror y se percató de una cosa.

A pesar de todo era una chica atractiva, traía un traje sastre en color azul marino…mostraba unas piernas torneadas y morenas…Ron giro su vista al frente tragando en seco.

Después de unos minutos y varias veces de ver su vida pasar por sus ojos como flash back bajo del auto sintiendo nauseas a lo que Luciana recordó que era un típico inglés.

Lo lamento, yo soy tan italiana que se me olvida en ocasiones que ustedes no están acostumbrados a la velocidad.-afirmo ella sonriente mientras se acercaba para tomarle del brazo y guiarlo al restaurant donde el metre les dio acceso a su mesa.

Tomaron asiento y miraron el menú para pedir al fin…-Así que al fin George consiguió apoyo, me da gusto saber que su negocio crezca y un hermano le ayude.

Ronald asintió al fin con un poco de color en las mejillas, tomo el vaso de agua para beber un poco.

¿Cómo están sus hijos?-

Creciendo sanos.-dijo Ron.

Perfecto, por cierto estas soltero verdad.-el solo la miro con rareza.-Lo lamento en ocasiones soy demasiado franca con la gente y bueno digo lo que creo.

Estoy soltero.-

Está bien, la soltería hace que uno disfrute muchas cosas y bueno con la fama que tienes las chicas caerán sin duda en tus brazos en la primera oportunidad.-

Es raro.-dijo el pelirrojo en voz alta sin darse cuenta que Luciana le escucho.-

¿Qué es raro?-

Nada…-contesto el mientras el mesero se acercaba con el vino y serbia dos copas.-Venga toma una y brindemos por el éxito de mis amigos los Weasley.

¿Tus amigos?-

Claro, te considero uno ya como a tu hermano.-brindaron para después comer amenamente.

¿De dónde se conocen?-

Angelina vino a Italia en unas vacaciones y nos hicimos amigas, seguimos nuestra relación a distancia…después conocí a George cuando pasaron su luna de miel acá y es historia lo demás.-

Ahora entiendo.-contesto Ron, salieron de ahí media hora después para regresar de manera más calmada a la oficina y el pelirrojo pudiera tomar el auto en el que llego.

Luciana miraba divertida al pelirrojo.-Ha sido un gusto conocerte, deberías de pasarte unas vacaciones aquí en Italia y puedo mostrarte muchos lugares fantásticos.

Gracias, sería bueno hacerlo.-contesto Ron amable mientras ella se acercaba para besar su mejilla.

Perfecto, entonces nos vemos que tengo mucho trabajo por hacer ahora que cancele las citas y buen viaje Ronald.-la mujer se enfilo a las escaleras para entrar por la puerta y pronto sus gritos se escuchaban hasta la entrada.

Que diantres fue todo esto.-se dijo así mismo el pelirrojo montándose en el auto para ir al aeropuerto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Narcisa tomo el sobre del chofer y la verdad es que estaba agobiada por la molestia de su hijo, habían pasado ya casi la semana desde que no se había comunicado con ella…claro que estaba ofuscada.

Como no sería así, era su única familia en el mundo y no le presiono como dijo Edward no quedaba de otra más que esperar.

Era tan complicado ser una madre sola, en este tipo de situaciones era que recordaba a Lucius y aun se preguntaba como seria si las cosas hubieran pasado de largo.

Si ellos hubiesen ignorado todo aquello de la pureza de la sangre o al menos involucrarse con ese mal hombre llamado Voldemort.

Segura estaba que tendrían su vida pacifica en el mundo mágico y a pesar de todo lo malo extrañaba a Lucius…si bien se casó sin amor con el trato logro enamorarse de su esposo.

Sonrió de lado recordando el día en que se presentó para ya celebrar su matrimonio como la tradición dictaba había sido un pacto tratado desde que ella nació.

 _Inicio de flash back_.

Me siento tan ansiosa hermana.-dijo con apuro Narcisa mientras Bellatrix solo suspiraba con enfado.

Deja de moverte tanto, me pones ansiosa y estas siendo demasiado ridícula.-

Cuando tú te casaste.-menciono con un poco de ensoñación Narcisa.

Espera, espera…-su hermana menor le miro con duda.-Esto no es una fiesta Cissy, solo es un tratado así de simple…te casas, abres las piernas y quedas preñada una vez…fin del matrimonio.

¿Cómo eres capaz de decirme las cosas así?-le reclamo la joven mujer mientras su hermana cruzaba los brazos y salía de la habitación.

Bellatrix bajo las escaleras para ir a la sala donde su esposo estaba junto a un casi perfecto Lucius Malfoy con su perfecto cabello blanquecino…no podría negar que era atractivo y atrayente pero…faltaba algo para que fuera de su tipo.

Narcisa espero en su habitación solo las escaleras una vez que le llamaron y estaba tan nerviosa que le sudaban las manos, a pesar de que se conocían del colegio ahora las cosas eran distintas.

Suspiro hondamente y el a pesar de su cara acartonada le regalo una sonrisa que le llego al corazón…a pesar de todo ellos a su manera se enamoraron.

 _Fin de flash back_.

Espero que donde estés, por lo menos te encuentres mejor Lucius.-dijo ella al aire suspirando pesadamente.

Si ella le había amado con el corazón y mucho antes de pensar en ser de las vidas de Voldemort habían sido muy felices.

El tenia cada día un detalle y cuando la besaba podría pararse el mundo entero…adoraba su ahora…le extrañaba mucho pero eso era algo con lo que había aprendido a vivir.

Ahora ella era una simple persona más en el mundo muggle y tuvo la fortuna de conocer a Edward quien de pronto se había vuelto demasiado importante en su vida.

Si ella estaba enamorada de ese hombre…dejo de pensar por un rato y encendió el televisor el silencio reinaba en su cómoda casa como siempre lo había hecho…la soledad en ocasiones resulta la única compañía.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

George miraba el computador y escucho la puerta sonar.-Pase.-

Buenas tardes hermano.-saludo Bill sonriente.

Pasa, pasa.-el pelirrojo mayor se agacho para que un avioncito de papel no le pegara en la cabeza.

Los traigo, sigues siendo un crio.-dijo el mientras George quito la magia de la hora flotante, para tomar asiento.

Estaba creando unas cosas nuevas para la tienda, ¿Han llegado los materiales para la madriguera?-

Ginny me marco ayer y al parecer llegara el resto el viernes.-contesto Bill.

Bueno, tal vez deberíamos de ver los planos.-dijo el pelirrojo mirando a su hermano y este asintió.-¿Qué?-

¿De qué?-contesto el mayor de los Weasley.

Parece que quieres decirme algo.-

Nada en especial, bueno tal vez podría comentarte entre hermanos que fui a visitar a Hermione.- George se sorprendió, lo cierto es que todos habían tenido una relación cercana con la castaña…los niños le adoraban.

¿Dime que está bien?-

Increíblemente feliz, tal cual dijeron Harry y Ginny.-dijo Bill sin decir nada más.

Ella merece que todo lo bueno le pase.-afirmo George.

Deberías de visitarla.-

Lo haré, un día le caeré de sorpresa pero bueno veamos los planos entonces.-los hermanos Weasley se pusieron a trabajar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los meses pasaron corriendo y la navidad estaba próxima, la relación con Narcisa se había enfriado un poco puesto que Draco deseaba darle un pequeño escarmiento a su madre.

Hermione por supuesto le regaño por exagerar las cosas por la subasta pero el peli plata le explico que deseaba que ella respetara sus decisiones como adulto y si cedía un poco seguro estaba que se entrometería en algunas situaciones de su vida personal.

Así que a la castaña no le toco nada más que hacerse un lado para no lidiar una disputa entre madre e hijo y claro que Narcisa lo comprendía perfectamente, aunque jamás fue su intención hacerlo por molestar.

Su relación era cálida y amorosa, literalmente vivían juntos ya fuera en la mansión Black o en el departamento de Hermione.

En algunas ocasiones él viajaba pero no se ausentaba por muchos días.

Draco tenía algún tiempo pensando en lo mismo…el regalo perfecto para Hermione y esto era tan simple pero al mismo tiempo tan complicado.

Deseaba proponerle matrimonio y es que estaba enamorado de ella, pensaba en un futuro más adelante con hijos…si eso le complacería mucho.

Tener una vida normal como cualquier persona más en el mundo y compartirla con ella sería perfecto…el frio azoto contra su cara cuando bajo del auto.

Entro a pocos pasos hacia la librería donde estaba su novia en compañía de Patrick trabajando en los libros que restauraban.

Buenas tardes.-dijo el peli plata mientras su novia se acercaba.

Hola, pensé que llegarías más tarde.-el negó mientras se abrazaban y besaban en los labios.

¿Cómo ha estado tu día?-dijo el sonriente.

Perfecto, hemos trabajado en los libros y espero que ya queden listos.-contesto Hermione limpiado de sus labios el brillo labial.-¿Y a ti?

Bien, pero ahora mejor.-dijo el besando su mejilla para atraerla a sus brazos y apretarla fuertemente.-Patrick seguramente han estado ocupados.

Lo sabes perfectamente, Hermione es una alumna sobresaliente.-

Desde el colegio ella era la numero uno.-afirmó Draco sin soltar a su novia.-Fue la chica más inteligente de nuestra generación.

Por dios haces que me ruborice.-contesto la castaña mientras Patrick solo les miraba contento, hacían una excelente pareja y estaban enamorados.

Unos chicos entraron y la castaña se separó de su novio para ir atenderlos.

Solo esperamos que sequen los encuadernados.-dijo el hombre de cabellos canos mientras caminaban hacia el cuarto del fondo donde estaba el pequeño estudio.

¿Quiero preguntarte algo Patrick?-

Claro soy todo oídos.-el peli plata cerró la puerta para hacer la conversación de lo más privada.

Deseo proponerle matrimonio a Hermione, ¿Crees que es el tiempo adecuado?-el hombre solo sonrió.

Se nota que se quieren, ella es una gran chica y apuesto a que temes ser rechazado.-

Algo así, ella es una mujer especial y bueno tengo duda acerca de que anillo comprar.-Deseaba algo especial para su chica, existían muchas joyas de la familia pero él quería algo nuevo para ella.

Hermione ¿Qué es para ti?-el peli plata suspiro mirando al hombre de las canas.

No sé cómo expresarlo con palabras…-Patrick le miro con atención.-Desde que ella llego a mi vida fue como un luz en medio de toda mi oscuridad y con tan poco ha logrado hacerme sentir vivo.

Los ojos del peli plata se llenaban de alegría al expresar lo que vivía con ella.-Es como mi sol entero y al mismo tiempo mi jardín secreto…me siento más humano con ella a mi lado…son muchas emociones que aún no sé cómo expresarlas pero ella me enseñó a lidiar con ello.

Cuando es la mujer indicada lo sabrás Draco, la joya que le entregues estoy seguro la amara por el simple hecho de que tú se la darás con una promesa de amor.-afirmo Patrick.

El peli plata suspiro hondamente, el deseaba hacerlo de forma casi etérea pero en ocasiones lo más sencillo era lo mejor y para prometerle amor sincero no necesitaría tanto.

La puerta se abrió mientras Hermione aparecía.-¿Qué te han parecido los encuadernados?

El sonrió, era inevitable saber que la amaba pues tan solo con verla aparecer en el pequeño cuando iluminaba con su presencia…era ella la mujer de su vida.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me gusto como todo va fluyendo al parecer Ronald está afrontando las cosas con más entereza al menos no está todo histérico y obsesionado esperemos que así siga.

Draco sintió celos y algo de miedo, es normal pensar en que alguien pueda dar noticias a tu pareja sobre su pasado, haciendo que ella se preocupe por aquel tipo….pero no ha pasado a mayores.

Todo está bien claro ha llegado el tiempo de que la relación que es más formal se consolide con una propuesta de matrimonio…

Hola quiero agradecerles por acompañarme, la verdad es que este año recién comenzó y bueno con mucho trabajo es por eso que apenas termine este capítulo.

Acá abajo les contesto sus comentarios y besos:

Yusmariz.-Así es ellos deben de salir adelante y confiar en su amor a pesar de lo que otros digan…no dudo que será triste escuchar cómo les juzgaran pero el amor todo lo puedo…saluditos.

Macarmencita.-Que padre que te guste la historia y bueno aquí está el otro capítulo, espero leerte de nuevo saludos.


	24. Coincidir

**CAPITULO 24**

 **COINCIDIR**

¿Dónde pasaremos navidad?-dijo la castaña mientras se acomodaba a un lado de Draco.

Con tus padres estará bien.-contesto el tomando la taza de chocolate caliente que ella le ofrecía.

Me preocupa que no busques a tu mamá.-él bebió tranquilamente sintiendo el líquido caliente recorrer su garganta.

No te preocupes tanto, la buscare en estos días.-ella le miro intensamente.

¿De verdad?-el asintió.-Que bueno al fin puedo respirar, creo que has sido algo severo con ella.

Mi madre debe de comprender que soy un hombre de decisiones firmes y respetar a mi mujer.-

Pero no sucedió nada tan grave.-replico la castaña.

Te exhibió y no me gusto verte en una tarima como si fueras un filete o algo así.-ella no podría negar que fue una situación complicada.-Tal vez no fue esa la intención, pero es mejor así.

Venga pues, no te enojes entonces he de imaginar que año nuevo lo pasaremos con ella.

No.-Hermione le miro seriamente, esos ojos acusadores y los labios en una línea recta que mostraban enojo.-si cruzas los brazos entendiendo el mensaje perfectamente.

Ya sé que me conoces.-afirmo la castaña.-Pero debes de pasar tiempo con tu madre.

Bueno el 24 con tus padres y el 25 visitamos a mi madre para la comida.-contesto él.

La castaña le miró fijamente.-Pero entonces, ¿Qué haremos en año nuevo?.

Draco dejo su taza sobre la mesa de centro para atraer a Hermione a sus piernas y ella de inmediato respondió abrazándole.-Te amo.-

Yo igual, pero dime que tramas.-

Quiero pasarlo contigo es todo y tal vez podríamos ir a la playa.-comento sonriente.

Estas de broma.-dijo ella emocionada, hacia tanto tiempo que no iba al mar de vacaciones.-Me llevaras en año nuevo al mar.

Deseaba darte la sorpresa, pero eres un poco preguntona.-ella rio divertida besando su frente.-Hueles demasiado bien.

Lo sé, perdóname es que pensé que no deseabas reunirte aun con tu mamá.-el negó hundiendo su nariz entre sus pechos rellenos.

Quiero iniciar mi año contigo.-

Entonces así será.-afirmo Hermione sonriente dejándose levantar entre los cálidos y seguros brazos de su novio, camino hacia la con ella para recostarse sobre su cuerpo cálido.

La beso lentamente y Hermione con sus brazos enlazados a su cuello cerraba los ojos para disfrutar de su aterciopelada lengua en su cálida boca.

Me dirás a donde me llevaras.-dijo Hermione interrumpiendo la pasión con Draco.

No lo diré, suficiente con soltar que te llevare al mar.-contesto el, conocía que su novia era demasiado persistente.

Lo siento, en ocasiones me pregunto porque no soy una chica normal.-

Para mi eres perfecta.-contesto el para besarla nuevamente deslizando su mano cálida por su mejilla ansiosa de caricia.

Le hizo el amor lentamente se deslizo sobre su cuerpo y succiono sus pechos, beso su ombligo la elevo a la cima con su lengua aterciopelada para después hundirse en su carne tierna.

Los suaves gemidos llenaban la recamara del apartamento de colores crema y Draco la miraba con sus labios rosados gimiendo con sus penetraciones lentas, era perfecta y justo ahora era lo que más amaba en el mundo.

Ella se tensó y se dejó ir en un orgasmo lento, apacible y demasiado excitante…Draco solo se envolvió en sus palpitaciones para hundirse más corriéndose en su cavidad.

El fin de semana había pasado sin pena ni gloria, las personas seguían su ritmo cotidiano de vida entre trabajo, casa y fines de semana.

El peli plata beso en los labios a Hermione.- ¿A qué hora pasó por ti?-

No lo sé, si tienes mucho trabajo o algo así me avisas.-el asintió pues ese día tendría una cita especial.-En todo caso no es necesario puedo irme a casa.

Seguramente estarás ocupada con la visita de la matriarca de los Weasley.-dijo Draco mirándole mientras su novia asentía.

Sí, yo solo no quiero que te preocupes.-el peli plata la atrajo a su pecho para besar su frente.-Todo estará bien.

No sé, siento como si desearan arrancarte de mi lado.-Hermione le comprendió, pero fue imposible no reír por lo que decía.

Me gusta este Draco que es capaz de expresar sus emociones.-la miro con duda.-Pero ser melodramático no es lo tuyo mi amor.

¿Tu amor?-ella solo sonriente le beso los labios para sentirse de pronto aprisionada contra su duro pecho.-Te amo, espero que lo recuerdes.

Siempre lo recuerdo Hermione Granger.-contesto meloso el peli plata.-Pero bueno, me marcho que tengo asuntos pendientes y cuídate…

Está bien, comes bien.-

Tendré junta con Blaise y por lo general se la pasa pensando en comer.-Hermione rio por el comentario.

¿Te dirá los resultados de las ventas?-

Así es, tenemos negocios que atender del mundo mágico y es que sanmungo está pidiendo más litros de todo.-

Es maravilloso, me siento orgullosa de ser novia del mejor pocionista del mundo mágico.-Draco la beso en los labios.

Bueno me marcho y cuídate.

Te amo.-el asintió.

También te amo Hermione.-contesto Draco para besarla una vez más y salir al auto para irse a la oficina.

La castaña le miró partir y sentía pesar de que el sufriera por la visita de Molly, la verdad es que la extrañaba porque ellos habían sido su familia por largos 7 años.

Era lógico que existiera un cariño especial y más cuando habían sido amables, los sentimientos que desarrollo por los Weasley radicaban en lo familiar.

Suspiro hondamente, ellas seguramente le hablarían de Ronald y suponía que ese era un tema al cual Draco no deseaba escucharle hablar…pero para ser sincera ella no tenía inconveniente en saber si era feliz.

Su mundo, sus prioridades y sus afectos ahora estaban en otra parte…rodeada por el simple mundo muggle como ellos decían, con sus padres cerca, sanos y amorosos…además de ello compartía su vida con Draco, sin sentir la necesidad de un papel que indicara si era la señora ahora entendía que no importaba nada de eso más que estar al lado del peli plata por el simple hecho de amarlo y que ese sentimiento era reciproco.

Camino hacia el fondo para encender la cafetera y comenzar su día laboral…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¿Porque te arreglas tanto?-reclamo Pansy mirando a su apuesto marido.

Solo me estoy yendo a trabajar.-

¿De verdad?-el moreno rodo los ojos, su esposa con el embarazo estaba volviéndose una posesiva con él.

Por merlín mujer, iré solo a la empresa a ver unos asuntos con mi socio.-

No me gustan los asuntos que te relacionan con los muggles.-afirmo la pelinegra con los brazos cruzados y la cara de fastidio autentico.

Esta perfecto, cierro los negocios con mi socio muggle y nos olvidamos de muchos lujitos que nos damos…adiós a las vacaciones de verano en Canadá y las de invierno en la polinesia francesa, la colección de moda de Madame Cherrie.

Pansy abrió los ojos y es que ambos gozaban de una buena fortuna, pero para ser sinceros su nivel de vida era demasiado demandante y si su esposo no fuera tan buen administrador fueran pobres desde hacía un par de años.

Con los euros que ganas cuantos galeones puedes comprar.-el pelinegro la miro con atención y suspiro, era hermosa con esos ojos verdes inquisidores perfectos de una slytherin.

Para que te des una idea con casi 5 euros compro un galeón de aquí y para que pueda pagar esos lujos es que nos va muy bien…así que tú decides.-ella negó de inmediato.

Mis hijas merecen lo mejor y cuando crezcan quiero un buen prospecto para esposo.-Blaise asintió.-Esta bien sigue con tus negocios.

La mujer con su barriga de 5 meses le abrazo para besarle los labios y tratar de seducirlo.-Sabes lo que tienes verdad.

Lo se.-dijo ella acariciando el bulto creciente entre sus piernas para agacharse y sacarlo delicadamente de su escondite Zabini la miro expectante suspirando hondamente para cerrar los ojos sintiendo la cálida boca de su esposa en su pene erecto.

Y así con una mujer satisfecha y el con una sonrisa boba salió de casa hacia el callejón para llevar el encargo de su amigo.

Pansy era muy lista y astuta como una serpiente, por lo que su lógica era simple si su esposo se iba de casa recientemente satisfecho el no buscaría nada más fuera.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco trabajaba en el computador cuando escucho la puerta sonar.-Adelante.

Buenos días mí estimado amigo Draco Black.-dijo fanfarrón el moreno con su sonrisa perfecta.

Es tan desagradable saber que has tenido sexo antes de venir.-contesto el peli plata, pues conocía a su amigo y era tan transparente en ocasiones.

Por merlín hermano, siempre descubres mis andanzas.-contesto Blaise mientras cerraba la puerta y caminaba hacia los sofás de cuero.

¿Cuáles andanzas?-respondió el peli plata.

Ni que lo digas, ya no tengo tiempo para mis pollitas y más con Pansy que es tan posesiva conmigo.-respondió el moreno con enfado tomando asiento.

¿Cuáles pollitas?-dijo Draco sonriente porque desde que Zabini se casó su fidelidad estaba a la raya con la pelinegra y es que ella era un gran caso de personalidad slytherin.

Bueno no me quites mis gratos recuerdos colegiales, en verdad me pregunto cómo he aguantado con esto de la fidelidad.

Tienes tres hijas y una buena esposa, para que más.-

Debería de aceptar tu lógica deductiva, pero en ocasiones desearía echar una canita al aire con una que otra chica rubia o pelirroja.-situación fantasiosa que al ojigris causo risa.

Como Ginevra Weasley ahora Potter.-contesto Draco mientras su amigo se removía inquieto en su silla.

Eso es pasado y además aun estábamos en Hogwarts.-contesto el moreno.

Y te bateo.-contesto el peli plata riéndose por el ego herido de su amigo.

Fue una terrible decisión de mi parte.-contesto en su defensa.-Además llego a mi vida Pansy y bueno hermano soy inmensamente feliz.

Que esperabas, si ella se quedó con el héroe del mundo mágico.-dijo Draco mientras Blaise negaba.

Y tú con la heroína verdad, me dirás entonces que sucedió para que ustedes estén juntos…se odiaban.-el peli plata se levantó de su silla para ir a la salita.

Tú sabes que no tenía mucha elección cuando era adolescente, mi padre era un fiel servidor y yo solo tenía que hacer lo que él decía.

¿Sentías atracción por ella antes?-el peli plata solo miro a su amigo.

Recuerdo que alguna vez dijiste algo sobre sus piernas y sobre su.-los celos de Draco comenzaron a crecer.

Alto ahí, eso no cuenta yo no quiero problemas.-contesto ipso facto Blaise pues recordaba perfectamente cuando dijo que la chica Granger estaba poniéndose hermosa con una perfectas piernas torneadas y un trasero respingón.

No me convences…-respondió Draco secamente, aunque él sabía que por aquel entonces no pasaba nada entre ellos el saber que su amigo sintió atracción por su mujer no era agradable.

No deseo sacar los trapos sucios del pasado.-recordando que Pansy estuvo toda su estancia en Hogwarts enamorada de su mejor amigo.

Siempre sentí la necesidad de molestarla solo por el hecho de verla renegar por mi causa y no puedo negarte que cuando fue el baile me sentía atraído por ella.-

Creo que todos y el ganón fue Víctor Krum.-de solo escuchar ese nombre sentía que la piel se le erizaba.

Será mejor que me enseñes que conseguiste.-Blaise negó no le diría nada más interesante.

Toma.-saco un pequeño libro que el peli plata tomo y este creció con su tacto de inmediato.-son lo mejor de lo mejor amigo y claro que valen una gran fortuna.

Draco abrió el libro para buscar un anillo especial para Hermione, la joyería más antigua y costosa del mundo mágico tenía las piezas más exquisitas junto con las historias de amor más memorables del mundo entero.

Cuando me dijiste que pensabas proponerle matrimonio, para ser sincero me sorprendí bastante.-comento el moreno sonriente.-Jamás creí que te vería casado ni en mi más loco e irreal sueño con Hermione Granger.

Es una mujer espectacular.-

No puedo negarlo, ha sido una heroína de guerra y bueno una excelente bruja.-contesto Blaise.-Además de que se comprometerá con el rey de los Slytherin.

No soy ningún rey de nada, solo Draco Black.-dijo el ojigris mirando una a una las páginas del libro y pronto se detuvo en uno que era perfecto para ella.

Sin duda alguna ese era el anillo que daría para Hermione, la historia tal vez resultaría fantasiosa y probablemente falsa…sin embargo el color era perfecto porque demostraba mucho de su personalidad.

Estas absorto en el libro…lo has encontrado.-

Creo que si.-afirmo Draco mientras Zabini miraba el libro y solo se quedaba con una perfecta o en sus labios.

Esto vale una maldita fortuna…por merlín hermano es demasiado hasta para mi.-

Me gusta el color de la piedra y a la mujer que perteneció.-contesto Draco.

Claro, pero es una reliquia de la antigüedad egipcia y puede que la historia no sea tan exacta…sin duda ella es especial.-

Demasiado especial.-Zabini asintió.

Al final están los anillos de bodas y hay muy buenos.-contesto el moreno.-Gastaras un fortuna.

Lo vale.-contesto el sonriente y satisfecho por la decisión que estaba por tomar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny miraba a su madre colocarse el abrigo y se percataba que los años habían corrido, ahora era una mujer mayor rodeada de nietos.

Ella amaba a su madre y deseaba que durara toda la vida, entendía su dolor por la pérdida de su hermano Fred, comprendía el amor que sus padres tenían y como ellos fueron afortunados en tenerla para criarlos.

Me siento un poco ansiosa de ver a Hermione, espero que no interrumpamos su día con nuestra incomoda intromisión.-

Avisamos que iríamos madre y cálmate, ya verás que ella estará contenta de vernos.-contesto la pelirroja.

Bueno pues entonces vayamos.-dijo Molly mientras sus nietos le miraban con atención.

Se portaran bien verdad.-dijo Ginny mientras sus pequeños asentían, ahora estaban perfectamente acicalados y limpios una promesa que hicieron a su padre quien ahora estaba de viaje.

Vamos pues.-la Sra. Potter tomo a Lily entre sus brazos y a James con la mano, mientras que Molly tomaba a su nieto Albus con la mano para sostener el bolso que llevaba con mucha comida.

Hermione miraba la gente pasar, ese día en especial era demasiado tranquilo y de pronto una mata de cabello rojo apareció por la puerta acompañada de James Potter.

Camino hacia su encuentro con Molly Weasley.-Que alegría verte de nuevo.-dijo la mujer mayor sonriente estrechando entre sus brazos a su nuera favorita…bueno ex nuera.

Por merlín.-respondió Hermione sonriente mientras el pequeño James le regalaba una gran sonrisa, pues el recordaba mucho más a la castaña que los otros dos pequeños porque en algunas ocasiones le cuido.

Tía Mione.-dijo el niño abrazándola por las piernas mientras comenzaba a llorar.

No llores James.-ella respondió su abrazo tratando de cargarlo y dándose cuenta de que había crecido.-Haz crecido mucho.

El niño se limpiaba las lágrimas asintiendo y abrazando a la castaña quien sonreía.-Pasen, Ginny.

Su amiga la abrazo también y caminaron hacia la cómoda sala de estar de librería.

Es tan espacioso y me gusta mucho.-dijo sonriente la pelirroja mirando el lugar con unos ojos alegres.

Gracias Molly.-contesto Hermione.-Tomen asiento, preparare un poco de té o prefieren café.

No es necesario, tú sabes que mi madre ha traído en su bolso casi todo.-

Lo siento hija, pero hacia tanto que no te veía que he traído mucho para comer…solo es cuestión de que me digas donde.-Hermione sonriente se levantó.

Aquí Molly.-Caminaron hacia el fondo para abrir la pequeña puerta del comedor, era una cocineta con alacenas, refrigerador, estufa eléctrica y microondas.-espero que te funcione.

Por supuesto, solo que no estoy muy familiarizada con estos muebles muggles.-contesto la mujer mientras tomaba su varita para acomodar las cosas.-Tú ve con Ginny hija.

La castaña camino hacia su amiga y tomo asiento, Albus le sonrió coquetamente mientras ella le cargaba en sus piernas.-Vienen amenazados verdad.

Harry está de viaje en España y les dijo que vendrían a verte si se portaban bien.-contesto la pelirroja.

Que les parece si van al rincón aquel dónde están esas sillitas.-los dos pequeños asintieron y corrieron contentos encontraron unos cuadernos para colorear, crayolas.

Tienes todo bien pensado.-Hermione solo asintió.-Pero cuéntame cómo va todo.

Pues está funcionando todo de maravilla, me gusta mucho esta librería y es un buen negocio.-

¿Tu novio?-

El trabajando, ya sabes los hombres produciendo dinero y esas cosas.-contesto ella con los ojos iluminados de solo recordar a Draco.

¿Cuándo lo conoceré?-Hermione se quedó callada por un instante pensando si sería buena idea.

Espero que hoy se desocupe antes me dijo que me llamaba por teléfono.-ambas se miraron.-Por cierto Bill vino a saludarme.

Si me comento algo, creo que ahora veras muy seguido por aquí a los Weasley ya ha pasado todo un año.-

Me he acostumbrado a mi ritmo de vida.-Molly apareció con algunas bandejas flotando y tomo asiento para dejarlas en la mesa de centro, los chicos aparecieron para tomar los bocadillos en platos y regresar a la mesilla.

Cuando me decían que te veías bien, han quedado cortos y es que estas maravillosa Hermione.

Gracias Molly, tu también te ves bien y dime como esta Arthur.-

Mi esposo envejeciendo con gracia.-contesto ella sonriente con sus mejillas sonrosadas.-Ahora llego el momento de disfrutar de los nietos y ver a mis hijos convertidos en padres de familia, a excepción de Ron.

Y Charly.-comento Ginny mientras la pequeña Lily balbuceaba con la galleta en la mano.

Molly no sabía que había metido la pata en nombrarlo.-Lo siento no deseaba incomodarte.

No te preocupes.-contesto la castaña.- ¿Cómo está el?

Está bien.-dijo sin más Molly negándose a decir algo mas y Ginny comprendió que su ex cuñada merecía la verdad.

Mi hermano es un tonto y para ser sincera se ha convertido en todo un play boy del mundo mágico.-

Por merlín no digas esas cosas Ginny.-su madre le riño mientras Hermione se rio.

Es la verdad, siendo honestas Ron anda un poco perdido y bueno ahora con el trabajo que tienen con George viaja mucho.-comento la pelirroja sin pena.

La castaña no sabía cómo tomar lo que su mejor amiga decía, cuando ellos estuvieron juntos había sido algo agobiante y rutinario…ella tenía ahora a Draco y Ronald su libertad para hacer lo que deseara.

Eres tan insensata, yo no deseaba decir nada de la vida de hombrezuelo que mi hijo lleva.-

No te preocupes Molly, cuando nosotros nos separamos, nos deseamos lo mejor y si él está feliz…por mi perfecto.-la mujer suspiro porque claro que su hijo no estaba bien era un desastre.

Cuéntame mejor como es tu novio.-Y la sonrisa ilumino el rostro de Hermione, las pelirrojas lo notaron ella estaba enamorada…sinceramente enamorada.

Es un hombre con un corazón de oro, que venció sus demonios internos para crecer como ser humano y para mi es admirable como ha salido adelante para convertirse en el ser especial que es para mí.-confeso ella sonriente mientras Ginny suspiraba.

Suena tan elocuente como lo descifras hija, me encanta saber que estas con alguien tan especial y que en verdad el amor que le tienes sea igual para ti.-

Él es caballero, culto, guapo y no quiero sonar pretenciosa pero sé que me ama como yo a él.-contesto Hermione.

Creo que es el indicado para ti.-la castaña miro a su mejor amiga con los ojos brillantes.

Lo se.-afirmo ella mientras cambiaban de conversación sobre los chicos, sus hijos y las travesuras hechas…se la pasaron bien comieron rico y por unos momentos fue como en los viejos tiempos.

Si aquellos donde todo era calmado, tranquilo y cálido…ahora tal vez las personas y relaciones cambiaron pero seguía existiendo esa amistad cercana entre ellos…hay amistades como esas que perduran para toda la vida a pesar de la distancia.

Se despidió de ellas ya entrada la tarde y les dijo un adiós con amor para esperar alguna reunión nuevamente suspiro sonriente porque ahora estaba segura de una cosa…el pasado y ella habían hecho las paces al fin…ya no más melancolía…era libre para amar y ser amada.

Draco llego algunos minutos después por ella.- ¿Cómo te fue?-ella se acercó hasta mirarlo a los hermosos ojos color gris que tanto anhelaba mirar.

Perfectamente, te eche de menos todo el día.-dijo Hermione colgándose de su cuello para besarlo dulcemente demostrándole todo eso que ahora crecía en su pecho.

Si aquel sentimiento que le deseaba convertirse en una mejor persona y tener todo aquello para poder ser feliz junto a ese hombre que le dio una nueva esperanza en el amor.

Aquel amor del cual perdió la esperanza de vivir una vez más y ahora cuando menos creyó tenerlo…solo sucedió y el motivo era sencillo…amor…amor…amor…solo para él y para ella…solo amor…era su tiempo para coincidir…y coincidieron.

Estoy pensando en ausentarme más ocasiones.-ella le dio un codazo.

Vamos no seas tan dramático, que te parece si nos vamos a casa.-el asintió.

Me he dado cuenta de que pasamos más tiempo en el departamento que en la mansión.-Hermione le miro con atención.

Es verdad, si no me lo dices no me doy cuenta.-contesto ella.

Haz pensado en mudarte de manera definitiva a la mansión, creo que estarías más cómoda.-Hermione entendía la seriedad del asunto.

¿Estas proponiéndome que vivamos juntos?-Draco enarco una ceja.

Ya vivimos juntos, pero hacerlo de manera oficial creo que me gustaría.-afirmo el pues tenía esa necesidad de protección metida en su cabeza, aunque literalmente el llevaba a su mujer a todos lados.

Me gusta mi departamento Draco, pero si tú te sientes mejor con ello.-

Bueno entonces te mudas conmigo desde hoy.-

Eres demasiado mandón lo sabes.-contesto Hermione mirándole acusadoramente y el peli plata estaba retando a su buena suerte porque conocía lo testaruda que era su chica.

Está bien, creo que no puedo presionarte con ello.-

Me lo pensare, pero vamos a descansar.-el asintió y minutos después salían de la librería.

Mi madre me dijo que por aquí debería de ser la dirección y.-El pelirrojo se quedó sorprendido ante lo que veía, se colocó detrás del poste para simular un poco su presencia.

Hermione platicaba amenamente con ¿Draco Malfoy?, pero no era una actitud hostil ni nada de eso sino todo lo contrario el cerro la cortina metálica y ella le entrego dos candados que el coloco.

No escuchaba de que hablaban, pero sin duda se tenían confianza y de pronto él se levantó para abrazarla…el pelirrojo se quedó sorprendido.

Rio de lado y miro como un mero espectador más, se besaron ante sus ojos…quien diría que ese mismo día el pretendiendo darle una sorpresa a su ex cuñada resulto ser sorprendido con esa muestra de afecto.

Ahora entendía quién era el hombre que tenía tan contenta a la castaña y era algo bastante raro por el pasado que ambos tuvieron, sin embargo no podría negar que el peli plata era un caballero andante.

Esa clase de competencia era una que su hermano Ron simplemente no podría vencer, se montaron en un mercedes negro de lujo para después partir.

George salió de su asombro unos segundos después mientras se rascaba la cabeza y es que de pronto saber quién era el hombre con el que se encontraba su cuñada por así decirlo preferida era contradictorio.

Tenía infinidad de preguntas, pero ¿Quién las contestaría?...no era una situación en la cual él podría preguntar a nadie.

Suspiro resignado, pero no podría negar que estaba sorprendido y a pesar de todo ver perdida a su cuñada era triste…el pasado estaba escrito ya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco está tomando las decisiones que tanto necesita para formalizar de manera definitiva con Hermione y me gusta saber que ambos están comprometidos en ellos.

A pesar de que la amistad con los Weasley es fuerte y el temor de peli plata le juega una que otra trastada…nada sucederá mientras ella le ame de la misma forma.

Creo que Molly regresa a casa un poco acongojada de ver a la mujer ideal para su irse enamorada de otro y el hombrezuelo de Ronald solo pasando de largo por la vida.

Veamos como avanzamos, sin duda estoy llegando a los últimos capítulos de esta romántica historia que me ha gustado tanto escribir.

Les comento que por inicio de año he tenido mucho trabajo a eso sumado que el viernes solo trabajamos medio día por razones de la empresa por lo que me resulto imposible acabar el capítulo y bueno apenas hoy lo hice.

Les agradezco me acompañen con la historia, les deseo feliz inicio de semana y abajo contesto sus comentarios:

 _Yusmariz.-_ Las cosas se van dando simplemente y cada uno debe de tomar la vida como va…Ron trabajando con su duelo y conociendo a más gente en su camino, Narcisa lidiando con ver a su hijo como un adulto libre e independiente…Draco desea formar lo que anhela y eso es una familia junto a Hermione al parecer su plan va viento en popa…ser feliz creo que es su único objetivo por ahora…espero este capítulo te guste saludos

Anmoncer.-siento que Bill solo está pasando por alto a la pareja de su ahora amiga Hermione ya el pasado para el quedo atrás…Ronald al fin viviendo su duelo con suerte y sale bien librado de ello, sin duda el tener una relación de larga duración crea lazos fuertes con las familias pero tarde que temprano todo pasa de largo.

Así que por ahora lo único que suma es D+H, ellos caminando juntos de la mano para tener una relación estable y con prospecto a futuro sin presión…amor puro…

Veamos cómo reaccionar George y bueno gracias por comentar en los capítulos, te mando un abrazo linda…


	25. Navidad

**CAPITULO 25**

 **NAVIDAD**

George llego a su casa demasiado pensativo, cuando su madre le dijo que habían tenido un magnifico día con Hermione le dieron ganas de darle una sorpresa y resulto que él fue quien quedo sorprendido.

Era en verdad una situación que no sabía cómo manejar, por un lado el que Hermione fuera feliz le alegraba mucho porque ella en verdad lo merecía…pero el que le diera la felicidad fuera Draco Malfoy le intrigaba demasiado.

Suspiro resignado, sin embargo él no era quien para pedir ninguna explicación y ahora comprendía porque siempre el novio de la castaña estaba de viaje o en la oficina.

Ellos tampoco sabían cómo manejar esa situación y era lógico porque si el mundo mágico lo supiera se les irían literalmente a la yugular, porque a pesar de que según ya habían pasado tantos años la guerra seguía con algunos aferrados a las estúpidas creencias de Voldemort aun muerto.

Así que ellos ahora vivían en el mundo muggle y por lo tanto su relación era ajena a lo demás, tenía muchas dudas acerca de cómo ellos terminaron juntos.

Angelina le sonrió para darle la bienvenida abrazándole.-¿Cómo te fue?

Bien.-contesto el secamente mientras su esposa le besaba los labios.-¿Estas demasiado cariñosa?.-

Si, solo deseaba darte una agradable bienvenida es todo…pero pareces como distraído.-

No pasa nada y los niños donde están.-

Haciendo sus deberes escolares, ya lo sabes.-contesto ella sonriente.-a ti te veo raro.

Estoy un poco cansado es todo, deseo darme un baño e irme a dormir.-la morena asintió besándole la mejilla.

Está bien date una ducha y te subo algo de cenar.-el asintió sonriente.

Es por eso que te amo.-dijo George mientras su esposa se ruborizaba levemente por el comentario para solo dejarse besar por el pelirrojo.

Wuacala papi.-dijo su pequeña mirándole con enfado.-

Ya crecerás.-contesto George abrazando a su pequeña hija y es que eso era lo que en verdad le importaba su familia…ahora les entendía ellos solo deseaban crear su propia historia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione salió de ducharse, la mansión en ocasiones era muy fría si Draco no hacía uso de la magia.

Pronto sintió la comodidad de la temperatura regresando a la habitación y envolverle con calidez, el frio afuera era en verdad glaciar a pesar de pasar muchos años en Hogwarts ella no fue capaz de acostumbrarse a él.

La puerta se abrió apareciendo el peli plata sonriente.- ¿Se siente más cálido?-

Si está perfecto.-contesto ella mientras Draco asentía.- ¿Tienes hambre?-

Floppy trajo unas bandejas.-

Me daré una ducha y cenamos.-la castaña solo miro pasar a su novio para cepillarse el cabello, la visita que le hicieron las pelirrojas le hizo afirmar su decisión…ella estaba con Draco porque le amaba y deseaba su historia con el hasta el fin de sus días.

Estuvo así divago algunas cosas y es que saber que Ron era el play boy del mundo mágico en cierto modo le sorprendió, ahora es que comprendía cuan diferentes eran y al mismo tiempo se preguntaba porque duraron tanto tiempo juntos.

Bueno gran parte de ese tiempo compartido era por ella, si… ella se aferró a esa relación un poco enferma donde el miedo a la soledad les hizo estar juntos…dolió pero ahora estaba en la gloria.

No quiere que te quedes calva por tanto cepillarte el cabello.-la voz de su novio le saco de sus pensamientos.

Lo siento.-contesto ella.

¿Por qué?-Hermione negó, estaba cavilando.-Creo que debemos de comprar obsequios para navidad y tal vez preguntarle a tus padres si desean pasar ese día aquí.

¿Estás seguro?-ella conocía al peli plata y su renuencia de compartir casi nada con nadie.-

¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?-contesto mientras levantaba las tapas de los platillos mirando la cena.

Es que tú eres en ocasiones algo especial y el que vengan mis padres tal vez no te haga sentir cómodo.-Draco tomo asiento a su lado.

Con otras personas no podría negarlo, pero son tus padres y somos familia.-afirmo el mientras su brazo le cubría los hombros.

Suenas tan convincente, creo que a mi madre en especial le gustara mucho.-contesto Hermione.-Le gusta mucho todo esto relacionado con la magia y bueno los castillos.

Es una mujer agradable.-la castaña le acaricio la mejilla pálida que tanto adoraba, él era un hombre guapo y ella afortunada de tenerlo a su lado.

Lo sé, mi madre es una mujer única y creo que le gusta saber que tú eres mi novio.-

Tu hombre.-dijo el sonando primitivo.

Es extraño como suena.-contesto Hermione sonrojada por lo que implicaba esa afirmación.

Tu eres mi mujer.-respondió el sin hondar más en el tema.-Cenemos mejor.

Si.-se besaron los labios para iniciar con sus alimentos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuéntame entonces como lo pasaron.-dijo con ansias Arthur mirando a su esposa.

Bastante bien, ella sigue siendo la chica tierna de siempre y bueno ahora luce más elegante que antes…-el pelirrojo la miro con duda.-Parece que le está yendo mejor.

¿Económicamente?-

Si en todo, tiene un brillo especial en sus ojos y se ve bastante tranquila.-contesto Molly.-Jamás vi eso cuando estuvo con Ronald.

No era su destino estar juntos.-comento Arthur restándole importancia al asunto.

La verdad es que deseaba tal vez hablarle de mi hijo y convencerla de que charlaran por cortesía.-

No me dirás que esa visita tenía la intención de conciliación con Ronald.-Molly suspiro hondamente a su marido no podría engañarle.-Estas siendo una mujer entrometida y me sorprende, pensé que no eras esa clase de persona.

No soy entrometida, pero lo único que deseaba es que tal vez se vieran y resolvieran esta situación.-ella tenía sus manos moviéndose nerviosamente.-Lo siento creo que estoy siendo demasiado egoísta, pero me duele verlo así.

Así es como quiere estar, es una adulto y tiene que pasar por esto Molly.-ella le miro con ojos de angustia.-Te prohíbo que te entrometas en los asuntos de los chicos.

Está bien.-contesto ella suspirando aliviada, eso de tratar de ser una buena madre en ocasiones le pesaba un poco porque deseaba ver a todos contentos y es que desde la muerte de Fred cargaba con la responsabilidad de verlos a todos felices por lo que no pudo ser con su gemelo fallecido.

Vivamos lo que ahora tenemos y no deseemos más mujer, hemos sido buenos padres con ellos.-ella asintió con algunas lágrimas en la cara.

Lo siento, yo solo quiero estar tranquila.-

Ellos deben de aprender y cuando nosotros iniciamos nuestra relación fue así cometimos errores…el tiempo es sabio siempre enseña de una u otra manera.-Molly suspiro tranquila.

Ella está feliz y lo merece.-

Nos quedaremos con eso, vamos mejor a dormir.-contesto Arthur levantándose del sillón y dándole la mano…caminaron juntos a su habitación.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry bebía de su taza de café mientras miraba a su pequeña balbucear en la sillita.-Me gustaría conocerlo.

Seguramente es un hombre ocupado y bueno además de eso creo que lo mejor será hasta que ella lo presente no debemos presionarla.-dijo el sonriente mientras acariciaba a su pequeña.

En parte tienes razón, porque nada tiene que ver con la comunidad y tal vez comience a hacer preguntas.-el pelinegro asintió.- ¿Cómo están las cosas?

El ministerio como sabes siempre lidiando con obsesionados por Voldemort, pero todo está bajo control.-Ginny tomo asiento al lado de su esposo.-Se capturaron a los que estaban creando una rebelión con los mismos prejuicios de siempre.

La pelirroja suspiro pesadamente.-En ocasiones me pregunto cuándo es que esas personas podrán vivir en paz, me preocupa el mundo que está quedando para nuestros hijos.

Creo que a todos los que somos de esta generación nos preocupa el futuro de nuestras familias y yo tratare de hacer lo mejor para la mía.-el pelinegro tomo la mano de su esposa para reconfortarla.

Lo se Harry.-se besaron los labios.

Cuéntame cómo le fue a tu mamá con la visita.-dijo el pelinegro.

Sabes siento que mi madre perdió algo cuando fuimos con Hermione, la note como un poco distraída.-

Tal vez en el fondo ella creyó que había una oportunidad con su hijo y bueno lo vio perdido.-Ginny asintió, pero eso estaba por completo perdido desde hacía un año.

A mí también me duele saber que Hermione no será más mi cuñada, pero con verla tan feliz se me olvida lo demás.

Eso está bien, cuéntame que haremos entonces en navidad además de pasarla en la madriguera.-dijo Harry tratando de hacer planes con su familia.

Si en navidad con mis padres y tal vez en año nuevo podríamos ir de vacaciones.-el asintió con su sonrísa encantadora.

¿Algún lugar en especial?-Pregunto Harry mirando a su esposa pero él sabía perfectamente a donde irían.

Necesitamos llevar a Lily a conocer el mar.-el pelinegro asintió mientras desayunaban.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hola hija, he venido casi tan rápido como lo pediste.-dijo sonriente Mónica mientras se besaban las mejillas con gusto.-

Pues no era nada tan importante.-comento la castaña mientras tomaban asiento en la sala de la librería.-Soy todo oídos.

Solo quería preguntarte si tienen planes para navidad.-la castaña negó mientras se servía un poco de café.

Aun no, sabes que lo pasamos en familia y ahora este año contigo a nuestro lado.-

Draco me dijo que si les gustaría pasarlo en su casa.-

¿En serio?-la castaña asintió.-Pues por mí no habría problema y por tu padre tampoco, bueno así lo creo.

Así será entonces.-contesto sonriente Hermione.

Van muy enserio verdad.-comento Mónica mientras su hija asentía.-Creo que es un buen hombre hija y lo mejor de todo es que tu estas contenta a su lado.

Es un hombre maravilloso y me siento afortunada de tenerlo a mi lado.-confeso sonrojada Hermione.

¿Cómo te fue con la visita de Molly?-

Bien, creo que subí un par de kilos con la comida que trajo pero todo salió normal.-contesto ella.

¿Y?...-la castaña sabía perfectamente a que se refería su mamá.

No se mamá es como raro, digo tantos años que estuvimos juntos y de repente reunirme con ellas fue como si el tiempo fuera otro.-

Te entiendo hija, es normal que el cariño por las personas no cambie pero si es distinto porque ahí es cuando reconoces la amistad.

Tú sabe que Molly es como mi segunda madre y me dio gusto verla, pero era raro saber que ella tiene mucha relación con mi pasado.

¿No te revolviste?-

Para nada, me quedo más en claro mis sentimientos por Draco y creo que ella lo noto.-contesto la castaña.-en un momento sentí como decepción de su parte.

Es normal, ella siente aprecio por ti y bueno Ronald es su hijo…-

Lo único que supe es que Ronald es un conquistador y creo que lo está llevando bien.-

Me da gusto saber que mi hija ha madurado tanto y ahora está segura de lo que tiene.-contesto Mónica sonriente.

Lo se mamá, entonces le confirmo a Draco que acudirán en navidad a su casa.-

Sin dudarlo hija, creo que será divertido.-por un momento la señora Granger se preguntó si su esposo no se pondría sus moños.

Ojala que mi padre piense lo mismo y no salga con la cantaleta de pasarlo en casa.

Pues este año será el comienzo de cambios en las tradiciones y me siento contenta por ello…espero que desee salir de vacaciones en año nuevo.

¿A dónde te gustaría ir?-Mónica miro a su pequeña.

Creo que Francia es un destino cercano y se pone muy bien.-contesto ella sonriente.- ¿Tu hija?, seguramente Draco tendrá pensando algo.

Pues me dijo que quiere que váyanos de vacaciones a la playa pero no me dijo a donde.-

Que maravilloso, me encanta la playa.-

Esa era mi sorpresa para navidad y creo que la eche a perder con mis preguntas.-

Así eres tú, pero no sabes a donde.-ella negó.-Que emocionante esto de las fiestas decembrinas.

Si mamá.-contesto la castaña ajena a la sorpresa que el fin de año traía para ella.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco miraba a su madre que había llegado hacia unos minutos.-Así que pasaran navidad con los padres de Hermione.

Corrección madre, ellos pasaran la navidad con nosotros.-contesto el peli plata.-

Aun sigues molesto conmigo.-el la miro fijamente.-Yo tuve una intención completamente distinta a lo que tú crees hijo.

Sé que lo hiciste para darle su lugar a Hermione frente a esa mujer y me molesto que ella tuviera que pasar por esa vergüenza.-contesto el secamente.

Tal vez no lo pensé tan bien, después me sentí mal.-contesto Narcisa mientras trataba de entender la cara inexpresiva de su hijo.

Hermione es la mujer de mi vida y no tengo que dejarle a nadie claro que es ella para mi…eso fue lo que me molesto de verdad.

Lo siento hijo.-contesto la fina mujer tratando de entenderlo.-Creo que actué como de manera imprudente.

Así es madre y espero que no se repita.-contesto el sin darle más giro al asunto.-Pasaremos el 25 contigo, no sé si quieres un desayuno o comida.

Lo que tú digas para mi esta mejor.-dijo ella tratando de ser condescendiente con su hijo.

¿Cuándo me venderás la mansión?-

No lo tengo en planes Draco y también quisiera que dejaras de inmiscuirte en mi relación con Edward.-contesto ella secamente.

Bien, entonces estamos entendiendo que nuestras relaciones personales no están en discusión para ninguno de los dos ¿Cierto?-

Así es, merecemos respeto con nuestras vidas privadas.-afirmó Narcisa.

Si madre.-contesto Draco dando por terminada la charla y dejando en claro lo que ambos esperaban.

Los días pasaron y las compras navideñas invadieron la ciudad, la gente estaba contenta esperando la ansiada reunión de la familia.

El frio no daba tregua en la ciudad y todos caminaban envueltos en sombreros, bufandas, abrigos y guantes para calentar el cuerpo.

Hermione estaba teniendo mejores ingresos y es que a lo contrario que esperaba, al parecer los libros eran una buena opción para regalar.

Claro que ella se previno y al fin se animó a contratar a una persona de medio tiempo…Lauren era una chica universitaria que le ayudaba solo por la temporada.

Las envolturas de regalo no faltaban y el cansancio se había acumulado un poco.

Draco estaba en la caja haciendo el cierre de la venta mientras Hermione al fin cerraba la librería.-Pensé que jamás cerraríamos.

Lauren asintió.-Ha sido un día algo pesado.

¿Dónde lo pasaras?-

Con mis padres, iremos a casa del tío Freddy y ahí cenaremos.-respondió la chica de cabellos negros.

En familia como debe de ser.-contesto Hermione mientras caminaba hacia la caja para tomar el sobre con su paga de la semana y un bono.

Draco simplemente ayudaba a su novia y se limitaba a decir buenas tardes, buenas noches a la chica no más.

Toma, que pases una feliz navidad y gracias Lauren por tu tiempo.

Gracias a ti Hermione, feliz navidad.-se unieron en un abrazo.-Feliz navidad Señor Draco.

Feliz navidad, buenas noches.-contesto el secamente logrando que las típicas dos frases que escuchaba del novio de su jefa se ampliaran, la chica salió del lugar.

Tuviste una buena venta.-dijo Draco mientras acomodaba el dinero en las bolsas para depositarlas la siguiente semana en el banco.

¿Si cuadró?-pregunto con sorpresa Hermione y es que el día había estado algo ajetreado.

Perfectamente.-contesto el peli plata mientras la miraba con su cabello esponjado y un tanto cansado.-Me dan ganas de solo irnos a dormir temprano.

No seas aguafiestas.-contesto Hermione.-Eres demasiado seco con Lauren, ¿Te cae mal?

Solo creo que se debe de ser profesional con el personal e todo.-la castaña le sonrió, genio y figura hasta la sepultura se acercó a su novio para ser recibida por sus cálidos brazos.

Estoy cansada y feliz al mismo tiempo.-

¿Mejor que hacer el amor?-ella rio.

Nada mejor que hacer el amor contigo, creo que con un baño reviviré.-comento la castaña.- ¿Qué cenaremos?

El menú que pedimos fue pavo y acompañamientos…pluffy es un gran chef los postres también estarán buenos.-

Siempre me he preguntado quien les ha enseñado cocinar tan bien.-dijo ella contrariada mirando los ojos grises que tanto amaba.

No tengo la menor idea, deberías de cuestionarle eso creo que se te da muy bien.-comento el peli plata recibiendo un golpe.

Oye parece que soy una entrometida.-el negó mientras la apretujaba fuertemente.-Hay que márchanos, tenemos que arreglarnos para la cena.

¿A qué hora llegaran tus padres?-

A las 10 así que tenemos una hora exacta.-el asintió mientras salían de la librería, era curioso que ambos se compenetraran tan bien e hicieran las cosas como lo que eran una pareja.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¿Cómo me veo?-dijo por tercera vez Mónica logrando que su esposo se pusiera ansioso.

Te ves bien como te lo he dicho ya, no comprendo porque tanto esmero mujer.-contesto Wallace un tanto molesto.

Será mejor que no vayamos.-contesto sin más la castaña mientras su esposo de pronto se sentía culpable.

Vamos no te enojes.-ella le miraba con cara de molestia y esa ceja enarcada tan característica de su disgusto.-No es para tanto.

No te comprendo, porque no solo dejas que ella sea feliz y quitas tu cara de amargura…-Wallace se rasco la cabeza.

Es que siento como si le tenemos que rendir pleitesía y no me gusta, con el tonto pelirrojo todo era más simple.-

Obviamente por eso es que Hermione se quedó ahí siete años de su vida.-contesto la castaña.-Ahora esto es real y ella está contenta, pensé que habías cambiado de actitud.

Yo no puedo oponerme en ver a mi hija feliz, es solo que siento que la perderé.-Mónica comenzó a reírse de su esposo logrando que este se enojara.

En verdad estas riéndote de mis sentimientos.-ella lo abrazo logrando que el enojo de su esposo se desvaneciera.-Lo siento creo que estoy siendo melodramático.

Bastante melodramático.-se miraron unos segundos.-Quiero verla con su familia.

Lo sé yo también quiero que tenga una familia y un esposo a su lado…creo que este es el bueno.-Mónica asintió.- ¿Cómo me veo?

Guapísimo, pero hay que apurarnos.-Contesto la castaña para terminar de arreglarse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione se miró en el espejo una vez más y es que jamás creyó que ese color le hiciera lucir tan…como decirlo…-Luces apetecible como una cereza.

Los brazos cálidos de Draco se apoderaron de ella mientras le miraba en el reflejo del espejo, su barbilla descansaba cómodamente en la coronilla de su cabeza.

Sus ojos color plata le miraban con ensoñación y ella suspiraba cual damisela romántica de novela melodramática.- ¿Te gustan las cerezas?

Me encantan las cerezas, pero me encantas más tu.-contesto el peli plata sonriente.-Te ves hermosa creo que el rojo es tu color.

¿Lo crees?-contesto ella con duda ante el reflejo del espejo.

Lo llevabas en tu insignia de Hogwarts.-

Lo sé, pero creía que era un color demasiado atrevido y ahora siento que no me queda bien.-

Vamos no seas tan dura contigo, te ves hermosa y estas convirtiéndote en una tentación para mi…-Draco la giro para verla de frente y es que el vestido era sencillo de tirantes anchos, junto con un escote redondo que mostraba un poco más de sus pechos perfectos.

Coloco sus manos sobre su estrecha cintura para levantarla un poco.-Me tumbaras.-rio Hermione al llegar a su altura para apretarse a su pecho duro.

Me encanta la sensación de tu cuerpo pegado al mío.-ella lo beso lentamente mientras Draco disfrutaba del roce tierno de sus labios color cereza y su lengua profundizaba el beso.

Se besaron lentamente mientras la apretaba aún más sin dejarla pisar el piso, se separaron pero el peli plata ansioso beso su cuello hasta logrando sacar un gemido de los labios de la castaña.

Para…mi amor, mis padres están por llegar.-él se negó apoderándose de su níveo cuello para bajar las manos y levantar el mejor trasero de todo Londres.

Frotando así su eminente erección que se apretaba de manera dolorosa en el fino pantalón de Armani.

La castaña se desconectó por unos segundos para terminar con el vestido sobre la cintura y un peli plata a punto de penetrarla…

El timbre de la elegante Mansión sonó.-Mis padres.-dijo ella haciendo que todo se desvaneciera, incluso las ganas.-Draco, para tendríamos que recibirlos.

Está bien, cálmate por favor.-ella asintió se rio de buena gana viéndole y le beso los labios.

Te amo Draco.-

Yo también.-

Es un lugar impresionante de verdad.-dijo de manera ensoñadora Mónica mientras Wallace solo asentía una vez más.

La puerta se abrió y a los pocos segundos apareció la pareja ya más fresca olvidando el hecho de que estuvieron a punto de hacer el amor.-Sean bienvenidos.-dijo Draco mientras sus suegros miraban sorprendidos la majestuosidad del lugar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

George tomo las cosas con sorpresa, aunque siempre existirá el morbo del porque la relación en cualquiera que les conociera cuando fueron muy jóvenes…sin embargo no pasaría de ello porque él no era quien para pedir explicaciones y mucho menos de Hermione.

Molly la pobre entre el amor de madre y el cariño se confundió un poco, pero Arthur como siempre certero le dio las palabras correctas.

Y a quien no le ha pasado que lo pillan casi al punto de la pasión…veamos como lo pasan en navidad.

Gracias por acompañarme con la historia y les deseo un buen día…besos.

Yuzmariz.-Los Weasley ya vieron la realidad de Hermione, así que solo les queda esa amistad de años atrás…así que a convivir y Draco con esperanzas hacia el futuro ahora sí que lanzara toda la carne al asador…un abrazo linda.


	26. Para tí

**CAPITULO 26**

 **PARA TI**

Tu casa es preciosa.-dijo sonriente Mónica mientras la castaña se unía en un abrazo con su madre.

Wallace estaba sorprendido, esa no era una simple casa era una mansión en toda la extensión de la palabra su consultorio que era un buen negocio estaba seguro que cabía en el lobby de la entrada.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que el nivel en el que su hija viviría era más de aquello que el pudiese darle a su esposa y era un poco incómodo por que el ego salía herido.

Sin embargo saber que ella contaría con una persona que le protegiera le permitía sentirse tranquilo.

Buenas noches Draco, tu mansión es exquisita.-dijo Wallace estrechando la mano con su ahora yerno.

Las dos mujeres sonrientes se sintieron aliviadas en especial Mónica, pues su esposo era un cabeza dura y al parecer al saber sobre la relación de su hija con un chico duro como algún día él fue le hizo aflorar ciertos rasgos de su pasado.

Entremos.-dijo Hermione pues el aire del invierno entraba por la puerta de la entrada, caminaron hacia la cómoda sala que tenía una buena temperatura.

¿Esta casa tiene magia?.-pregunto Mónica miranda a todos lados fascinada.

En algunas secciones.-contesto Draco.-Aunque ahora mismo el hechizo más potente es para mantener su temperatura cálida, pues es una casa fría.

Con la cantidad de mármol que tiene, seguramente ha de ser un congelador.-menciono Wallace.

En verano es muy cómoda, contrarresta el frio del invierno.-afirmo Hermione mientras aparecían unos aperitivos en la mesa de centro.

Dios.-gimió asustada la Sra. Granger.-aun no me acostumbro a que las cosas aparezcan.

Cálmate mujer.-su esposo le coloco su mano sobre la blanca rodilla.

¿Café? O quieres algo más fuerte papá.-

Yo café tengo algo de frio.-respondió Mónica.

Un Whisky estaría perfecto, ¿Tendrás de fuego?-Draco asintió apareciendo la botella.

Padre, hasta pareciera que eres fanático de la bebida.-

Compre una botellita, solo que hace una semana se terminó y bueno, es solo que esta bueno.-comento con vergüenza mientras el peli plata le entrego

A mí me gusta la cerveza de mantequilla.-confeso Mónica sonriendo a su yerno mientras Draco solo miraba a Hermione.

Me he de imaginar que es una casa de mucho tiempo.-

Más de un siglo aproximadamente.-contesto el peli plata.

La mantienen en óptimas condiciones y el jardín es enorme, no tendrán tumbas como en la película de los otros ¿O sí?-

Si hay un panteón al sur de la propiedad, ahí es donde descansan los viejos habitantes de la mansión de las flores.-contesto Draco logrando la fascinación de Mónica.

Madre, no te imagines algo tan complicado.-contesto Hermione pues su madre en ocasiones fantaseaba con algunas ideas que se le metían en la cabeza.

Lo siento no quiero avergonzarte, pero para nosotros hay muchas cosas que no comprendemos y al mismo tiempo encontramos fascinantes.-

Además de eso tu madre adora todas las cosas relacionadas con magia, acaso no recuerdas que aprendió trucos y esas cosas.-comento Wallace.

Draco miraba atento las reacciones de la castaña, sus mejillas sonrojadas anunciaban vergüenza.-Yo prefiero no hablar de ello.-respondió Hermione.

Mi hija es penosa, pero cuando descubrí que ella tenía ciertas habilidades hice todo lo posible por apoyarle y bueno al final ella tuvo muchas aventuras.-de pronto Mónica se quedó callada, con ello venia el recuerdo de cuando les borro la memoria para mantenerlos a salvo de la guerra.

Aventuras que omitiremos en este momento.-comento Wallace bebiendo de su vaso y tomando un bocado.-Esta delicioso.

Mónica tomo un trozo de tarta.-Siempre me he pregunta cómo es que crean estos postres tan deliciosos, recuerdo que compre un tiramisú exquisito.

Y que por cierto dijiste que lo hiciste tú.-comento Hermione logrando que su madre le mirara con ojos de enojo.

Bueno, es que fue por una reunión.-contesto la Sra. Granger sonrojada mientras los demás reían.

Mi esposa es buena creando postres y no puedo quejarme de la lasaña.-dijo orgulloso Wallace.

Draco estaba cómodo con la conversación tan amena que tenían.-Pues creo que mi novia hace buenos desayunos.

¿De verdad?-

Papá.-le reclamo su hija.

Estoy siendo sincero, mi hija es una gran chica pero la cocina honestamente no es lo suyo.-contesto Wallace avergonzando a la castaña.

No es necesario que ella lo haga.-le defendió Draco.-Para eso esta floopy.

Mónica asintió.-Nuestra hija es diferente y mientras a su novio no le importe.

Mamá mejor así dejemos las cosas.-el rubio no pudo resistirse a reír porque ella estaba siendo avergonzada por sus padres y ellos también rieron.-Estas poniéndote de su parte.

Lo siento, es que eres demasiado divertida.-ella solo le acaricio la mejilla dejándose llevar por el momento que estaban pasado.

Floopy apareció al instante.-Amo Draco, ama Hermione esta la cena lista.

Mónica dio un sobresalto mientras su esposo solo miraba con la boca abierta al pequeño elfo doméstico y es que a pesar de las pequeñas ropas confeccionadas a su medida seguía siendo demasiado feo.

Sirve por favor Floopy.-el pequeño ser desapareció al instante.

Me ha sacado un pequeño susto.-comento Mónica mientras su esposo negaba.

Eres demasiado exagerada.-ella le miro con cara de enfado.

Mi padre se adaptó con facilidad a las cosas mágicas.-el hombre asintió orgulloso.

Draco miraba a su familia política y era agradable conversar con ellos, ahora entendía que su novia había heredado la sonrisa franca de su madre, junto con el ceño fruncido cuando estaba molesta.

De su padre algunos gestos de sorpresa y la seriedad de su rostro, quien diría que en algún momento de su vida él se convertiría en un fanático de los gestos de Hermione Granger.

Se levantaron para ir a la magnífica mesa que el buen floppy había servido como cena.-Todo se ve realmente apetitoso.-comento Wallace.

Creo que las palmas se las lleva el chef.-

Floppy.-dijo Draco mientras el pequeño Elfo aparecía de inmediato con algo de temor.-Mis suegros desean felicitarte por la cena servida.

El ser mágico asintió con una sonrisa extraña mientras tembloroso daba una reverencia.-Yo me siento agradecido de que les guste lo que lo que Floopy preparo amo Draco, ama Hermione.

Gracias.-dijo la castaña mientras el elfo desapareció un un ploop.

Cenemos.-tomaron asiento en la mesa mientras Wallace miraba a su esposa.

Nosotros tenemos una tradición católica, bueno no sé si te moleste que bendiga los alimentos.-Draco solo asintió restándole importancia al asunto.

Claro que Hermione se sintió agradecida por el gesto del mago que ahora tenía por pareja y ella junto sus manos para la bendición.

Esta noche queremos darte gracias señor por permitirnos gozar de esta en familia, bendice al quien preparo los alimentos y protege a nuestro anfitrión de esta noche…permítenos seguir unidos como familia y que Draco se integre con nosotros…amen.

Amen.-repitieron Wallece y Hermione mientras el peli plata no solo miraba como espectador…era extraño escuchar que bendijeran a Floopy y que le pidieran protección para él.

Cenemos entonces.-dijo la castaña mientras los demás asentían.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Molly sonriente miraba la mesa llena por completo, los niños comían en otras tres mesas más de distintos tamaños entre adolescentes, niños y bebes…era una hermosa familia.

¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto Arthur mirándole con atención al verla solo mirar a todos sin preguntar más nada.

Yo solo me siento contenta de ver a nuestros hijos con nosotros, sé que mi Charly donde este seguramente se acordara de nosotros y mi Fred nos cuida desde el otro mundo.

Así es querida, vamos cena antes de que se enfrié.-contesto el pelirrojo mayor.

La comida nada entre tazones flotantes de un lado a otro y platos llenos de un manjar navideño…a pesar de que tal vez los Weasley en sus momentos fueron pobres nunca supieron que era no comer.

Si porque en esa casa tal vez no sobraba el dinero, pero la comida siempre estaba dispuesta en la mesa para ellos y los invitados que llegaran.

Molly siempre tuvo el don de la cocina, desde pequeña aprendió por parte de su abuela, su madre e incluso sus tías quienes le pasaron esa sazón junto con las miles de recetas.

Ella solo dejo que todo fluyera y ahora esperaba transmitirle a su única hija esa buena fortuna…aunque claro que ahora los tiempos eran otros.

Las nueras que tenía también eran buenas en lo que hacían y si ellas le pedían que les enseñara por supuesto que no se negaba.

Una hora después de haber servido la cena, algunos descansaban en la sala, otros más aun en el comedor pero a pesar del espacio pequeño todos estaban ahí en la madriguera.

Los chicos conversaban animadamente entre ellos, contando sus aventuras en Hogwarts compartiendo como primos.

La cerveza de mantequilla y el whisky de fuego se servía para los adultos.

Ronald ahora está mucho más tranquilo, siempre estar rodeado de tu familia servía en los momentos duros de la vida y ahora trataba de salir de su depresión viviendo su duelo como cualquier otra persona.

No pensaba mucho más en lo que fue y pudo ser…solo deseaba por el momento estar solo para entender que lo que tenía rodeándole valía la pena.

En ocasiones entender que las pequeñas cosas son las que hacen la felicidad en la vida es difícil, tiene que haber un proceso para entenderlo y al parecer ahora era lo que él vivía.

Sus sobrinos más grande riendo, sus sobrinos pequeños haciendo travesuras y la bebe de la casa balbuceando cosas incoherentes…sus padres vivos y sanos…la mayoría de sus hermanos ahí con sus esposas…todo bien.

Creo que deberíamos de ver la nueva sucursal en la india sin duda alguna podría ser una buena inversión.-dijo Ronald quien ahora viajaba con más frecuencia y bueno proponiendo nuevas ideas en beneficio de sortilegios la empresa que ellos consideraban como familiar.

Me parece una idea excelente lo que me dices, creo que eso de darte un poco de poder fue bueno y creo que le debo una comida a Luciana.

¿A qué te refieres?-

Ella me dio como sugerencia ceder un poco más y confiar en que podrían ayudarme.-

¿Habías pensando eso antes?-George negó.

Creo que jamás hubiese cedido ningún poder a nadie y bueno solo pensé en que Angelina me ayudara pero prefiero que ella permanezca con los chicos aquí en Londres junto con su trabajo actual.

Entonces la propuesta del trabajo, ¿De quién fue idea?-

Mia por supuesto, necesitaba mi esposo a mi lado y bueno tu eres más joven.-dijo la morena sonriente haciendo rabiar un poco a su guapo esposo.

Oye, me haces sentir como un anciano y somos de la edad.-contesto George dándole un ligero codazo.

En verdad que ustedes son raros pero agradezco la confianza depositada en mí.-su hermano le miro con las cejas enarcadas.

Hasta parece que haz madurado Ron.-comento el pelirrojo.

¿Qué te pareció Luciana?-el menor de los varones Weasley hizo su clásica mueca de duda.

Ella es tan…como decirlo…- Angelina solo esperaba que fuera algo benevolente con su amiga italiana.-Mandona y gritona.

Es una mujer de carácter fuerte y muy particular.-comento George pues el mismo en ocasiones se sorprendía de la eficiencia de la amiga de su mujer.

No sean tan duros con ella, mi amiga es una mujer de carácter porque su trabajo así lo requiere y lo único que puedo decir es que tiene un gran corazón.-respondió la morena.

Ronald trato de procesar la información y es que a lo poco que el convivio con la susodicha los gritos se habían llevado casi toda su atención.

Eso no quitaba estaba claro que dé era una mujer atractiva con una buena silueta pero la verdad es que daba un poco de temor.

De pronto un sonoro estruendo en la chimenea hizo que todos se quedaron en completo silencio y giraran su vista hacia la persona recién llegada.

Charly Weasley había apareció con su figura regordeta y sus mejillas pecosas…a su lado estaba una mujer menuda de cabellos castaños y lentes cuadrados…

Molly fue la primera en salir de ensoñación.-Mi Charly.-Sin más esto hizo que todos rieran por la grata sorpresa de ver a su hermano el ermitaño ahí en casa para navidad.

Hijo por merlín que me haz sorprendido, pensé que no te vería.-dijo Molly con algunas lágrimas en sus mejilla regordetas mientras le besaba con amor.-Has sido malo todo este año no supe de ti.

Lo siento madre, estuve muy ocupado con el nacimiento de dos dragones y bueno quiero presentarte a Michelle.-

Es verdad, mucho gusto soy Molly Weasley y él es mi esposo Arthur.-el hombre aún seguía sorprendido pero camino hacia su hijo para estrecharlo entre su brazos.

Hijo mío, hace un año que no sabía de ti.-

Lo siento papá, en ocasiones me olvido del tiempo.-afirmo el más regordete de los Wesley mientras su padre asentía con algunas lágrimas de emoción.

Es bueno tenerte en la casa hijo y bueno acompañado de esta chica.

Es un gusto conocerle señor.-contesto la chica quien tenía cara de sabelotodo e incluso logro que algunos recordaran a la vieja Hermione.

¿Y ustedes no me saludaran?-

Claro que si hermano bienvenido a la remodelada madriguera.-dijo George siendo el primero en acercarse mientras los demás miraban a la singular pareja.

¿Remodelada?...la veo justamente igual.-

Es que hay algunas extensiones más que con gusto te mostraremos en un par de horas.-los hermanos se unieron en un fuerte abrazo.

Hijo han llegado un poco más tarde, pero yo con gusto les serviré de cenar.-Molly desapareció por la cocina con prisa mientras Ginny le daba a la pequeña a su esposo Harry quien también estaba sorprendido…

Y es que tenía mucho tiempo al lado de su hermana y solo le había visto una vez, justo después del nacimiento de James.

Está bien madre, aceptaremos la cena porque no hemos comido en todo el día.-contesto Charly.

Percy miraba a la chica con atención y esta de pronto se sintió un poco incomoda.-Tengo una duda, ustedes son novios o algo así.

Nosotros somos compañeros de vida.-afirmo sonriente la castaña logrando que todos le miraran con atención cosa que aborreció un poco y es que claro esas palabras implicaban muchas cosas.

Familia tranquilos, primero que nada quiero decirles que Michelle y yo vivimos juntos no mas.-contesto Charly siendo un poco elocuente.

Felicidades hermano, me da gusto saber que estas acompañado.-dijo Bill acercándose a su hermano menor para abrazarlo porque ellos literalmente crecieron juntos y eran apegados.

Es un gusto verte.-contesto Charley mientras Fleur se acercaba con sus tres hijos a saludar al tío.

Michelle bienvenida a la familia Weasley, como el hermano mayor te doy mi más sincero pésame.-

¿Por qué?- pregunto la castaña asustada.

Esta familia en ocasiones es demasiado entrometida, son buenos pero muy metiches.-le dijo en voz baja.

No le creas, son fantásticos.-interrumpió Fleur.

Un gusto.-contesto la chica.

Así que he de verte nuevamente Harry Potter y por lo que veo se han multiplicado bien.-soltó Charly logrando que Ginny se pusiera como cereza.

Charly, te presento a mis hijos recordaras a James Sirius, Albus Dumbledore y ella es Lily Luna.-su cuñado saludo a los pequeños que le miraban con duda.

Pero la única que sonrió fue Lily quien le dio los brazos para terminar en los brazos de su tío.-Esta chica es hermosa, creo que se parece un poco a mi hermanita consentida.

Pensé que no te vería hermano.-el negó mientras se daban un cálido abrazo.

En algunos minutos termino por saludar a todos sus hermanos, reconocer a sus sobrinos ya crecidos y cenar una buena comida en la mesa de antaño.

Molly miraba con orgullo a sus hijos y todo era casi perfecto, cenar con sus nietos, nueras, yernos…la casa llena de sonrisas, charlas, recuerdos.

Todo le recordaba lo que en verdad valía en la vida y era la familia…si la familia que se unía para celebrar en una noche el resumen de todo lo que se hizo en año.

Era la ocasión perfecta para celebrar la unión familiar, recordar que lo único que deseaban era tener salud para seguir convirtiéndose en una mejor persona al siguiente año.

¿Todo bien?-le pregunto Arthur su fiel compañero.

Todo bien cariño, me siento contenta de verlos a todos aquí incluso a siento que mi Fred está presente.

Yo también querida.-se tomaron de la mano y lograron reír por las locuras que Bill contaba cuando eran niños él y su hermano Charly.

Sin duda esa noche fue la mejor navidad en muchos años para la familia Weasley.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Feliz navidad.-dijo sonriente Hermione al ver en el reloj las 12 de la noche para levantarse a dar un cálido abrazo a su novio.

Draco la recibió entre sus brazos con gusto para besarle los labios.-Feliz navidad mi amor.

Ella le miraba con amor mientras se separaban para abrazar a Mónica y Wallace, ahora sería el intercambio de regalos.

Tomaron asiento mientras la castaña se acercaba al magnifico árbol que habían colocado en la semana.

No les felicite por el árbol navideño, pero quedo hermoso.-dijo Mónica sonriente.

Hermione hizo su mejor esfuerzo en decorarlo.-contesto Draco amablemente.

Es enorme y con ese color dorado luce en verdad espectacular hija…el buen gusto sin duda lo haz heredado de tu padre.-comento Wallace sonriente.

Las dos mujeres le miraba con una sonrisa cómplice, porque Wallace Granger no el hombre con mejor gusto y solo se necesitaba ver sus chaleco de hace 15 temporadas que usaba a diario.

Bueno yo tengo un regalo para ti papa.-dijo Hermione levantándose para darle una caja.

Gracias hija.-se abrazaron.-Veamos que es.

Hermione estaba a la expectativa de que a su padre le gustara el regalo que había comprado para él.

Es broma, ¿cierto?-dijo Wallace emocionado al tener entre sus manos el LP de los Rolling Stones Out of Our Heads.-Hermione yo no sé qué decirte pero…yo amo a los Rollings y crecí con su música.

Lo se papá…dime que te gusto tu regalo.-el asintió emocionadísimo levantándose para abrazar a su hija quien solo supo que había sido el perfecto regalo para él.

Hija, gracias por regalarle eso a tu padre.-contesto sonriente Mónica.

Wallace sonriente recordó su juventud.-En algún momento me quise parecer a Mike Jagger.-

No físicamente, pero tu conducta fue un poco rebelde.-comento Mónica mientras el negaba.

Vamos mujer, era demasiado joven.-dijo el tarareando la canción can´t get no satisfaction.-Me siento nostálgico un poco.

Bueno tengo para ti otro obsequio mamá, espero que te guste.-dijo ella sonriente mientras le entregaba una caja envuelta con un moño estaba algo pesado.

Gracias mi amor, no era necesario pero gracias.-dijo la castaña mayor abrazando a su pequeña tomaron asiento y Mónica con cuidado desenvolvió el paquete para sorprenderse aún más que su esposo.

Dios santo esto es…-su hija le miraba con expectación mientras la Sra. Granger derramaba lágrimas de felicidad.-No puedo creerlo es una de las primeras ediciones del libro de Mujercitas.

¿De verdad?-pregunto Wallace también con sorpresa, el sabia cuanto significaba ese libro para su esposa.

Hermione esto es demasiado.-confeso con las mejillas sonrosadas por las lágrimas.

Claro que no mamá, es solo un detalle.-Mónica se levantó para abrazar fuertemente a su hija y derramar unas lágrimas de la emoción.

Este tipo de demostraciones para Draco eran por completo extrañas y es que jamás había visto tanto despliegue de emoción.

Generalmente su familia era cortante, fría y seca…podría reconocer que a pesar de que habían cambiado muchas cosas en sus respectivas vidas su madre y el simplemente no cruzaban esa línea.

Todo había cambiando con la llegada de Hermione y esa línea la paso para estar a su lado…ella era la única que lo logro.

Hermione tomo asiento a su lado y el paso su brazo sobre sus estrechos hombros para darle el pañuelo que traía…ella le agradeció besándole la mejilla.

Después de unos minutos de reconfortarse al fin Mónica pudo hablar.-No sabes la historia Draco pero este libro fue el primero que leí y fue mi madre quien me lo regalo.

Sabía perfectamente que su novia era casi una copia de su madre mejorada y nunca dudo de que ella hubiera descubierto la lectura por su madre.

Después de que ella falleciera era la forma de sentirla a mi lado, así que literalmente lo deshice de tanto que lo leí y bueno esto es como rememorarlo.

¿No volvió a comprar uno?-pregunto Draco.

Nunca, yo simplemente crecí y olvide un poco esa parte…siento que lo oculte pero esto es como parte de mi vida y por eso significa mucho para mí.

Me siento contenta de saber que está contentos con sus regalos.-

Gracias hija, nosotros trajimos también algo para ustedes espero que les guste.-Mónica se levantó para darle a su hija un paquete y extenderle otro a Draco.

Gracias.-dijo el peli plata sorprendido por recibir un obsequio de navidad.

No era necesario mamá, pero gracias.-ella lo abrió y sonrió emocionada como cuando pequeña.-Es el abrigo.

El peli plata miro un abrigo color uva junto con una boina, la marca era lo bastante buena.-Me gusta, el color es bonito.

Lo sé, lo vimos en un aparador y me siento como una niña mimada…gracias me ha encantado.

Para nada es un obsequio que mereces.-respondió Wallace sonriente.

Vamos Draco abre el tuyo.-el asintió desenvolviendo la caja y encontrarse con un par de guantes de piel muy bien hechos se sorprendió un tanto porque era marca que el usaba.

Me han encantado y serán los más usados en esta temporada de invierno.-contesto sincero el peli plata.

Bueno pues brindemos entonces por la navidad.-los cuatro lo hicieron levanto sus copas.-Por la unión familiar y el deseo de tener nietos.

Draco rio mientras Hermione solo se ponía colorada como una fresa.-Papá.-le riño.

Salud.-dijeron al unísono.

Tengo un obsequio para ti Draco.-el solo miro a su mujer con duda.-Toma espero que te guste.

Gracias.-le beso los labios y miro su paquete dorado…era una cajita de esas donde regalas joyas, lo desenvolvió para sorprenderse gratamente….era un fino reloj de bolsillo en oro.-Es perfecto.

El grabado era de la casa a la que había pertenecido Draco, claro este diseño le fascino al diseñador por ser distinto a todo lo que había trabajado…siendo una relojería muggle.

 _Lo mejor de mi vida lo hago solo para ti…mi amor H.G_ …era algo tan conmovedor que se le hizo al peli plata un gran nudo en la garganta.-Estoy sorprendido, me ha encantado.

Hermione asintió orgullosa de su elección.-El diseñador quedo tan impresionado como tú y me pregunto mucho de donde había sacado el escudo.

Jamás me imagine tener un reloj de bolsillo tan especial como este.-contesto el.-Pero tengo algo para ti también.-apareció una cajita también para dársela a Hermione.

Ella la tomo y lo abrió no sabía que esperar, pero estaba segura que sería de su gusto…era un hermoso relicario en oro blanco con garigoreles de flores.

Draco es hermoso.-el asintió, lo abrió para ver en los espacios dos fotos justo de ambos y al cerrarlo una inscripción en latín con simple amor eterno.-¿Dónde lo compraste?

Mónica estaba igual de sorprendida por el obsequio hacia su hija y es que un relicario era en verdad algo especial.

Es una joya de mi familia…perteneció a mi tataratatarabuela Black y fue la prenda que le dieron como compromiso…ellos fueron muy felices.-

Un buen augurio para ustedes.-comento Wallace mientras Hermione solo sonreía y se acercó para besar en los labios a Draco.

Gracias mi amor.-el no podría negar lo que sentía por la castaña, le acaricio la cabeza y deslizo sus dedos por el largo cabello de rizos perfectos.

Tengo un par de obsequios más para mis suegros.-

¿En serio?-dijo Wallace.

No te hubieras molestado, suficiente con la buena cena que has dado y la sobremesa de gourmet.-comento Mónica.

Creo que es bueno para todos, puesto que nosotros iremos en año nuevo de vacaciones.-contesto Draco mientras le daba un sobre a Mónica.

Wallace miro con duda el sobre e incito con la mirada a su esposa para que lo abriera, en el había dos boletos de avión hacia Nueva York y unas llaves.-Es una broma, como crees que nos regalas esto.

Acéptenlo, es de buena fe mamá.-dijo Hermione.

He soñado en conocer ese lugar desde siempre y es mucho más de lo que hubiese deseado…muchas gracias hijo.-contesto Mónica levantándose de su lugar para abrazar a su yerno quien solo acepto.

De nada.-

Así que iremos a Nueva York, será muy divertido contar los últimos segundos en Time Square…-comento Wallace.

Esto es para usted.-el peli plata le extendió otro sobre más pequeño y lo tomo.

Es más que suficiente con lo de Mónica, pero gracias.-y bueno el grito de júbilo hizo aparecer a Floopy con intención de ataque.-No puedo creer esto, venga a mis brazos.

Draco fue aplastado por un fuerte abrazo de su suegro.-Voy a decirte que jamás pensé recibir tantos regalos como esta noche y bueno ir a Nueva York con mi esposa además de eso estar presente en un concierto de los Rollings Stone iniciado el año es fabuloso.

Me da gusto que le gustara y bueno se quedaran en el pent-house de la inmobiliaria es por eso la llave, cuenta con todos los servicios…todo va ahí en el listado el auto estará esperándoles en el aeropuerto.

Tu si sabes cómo convencer a tus suegros.-dijo sonriente Wallace aun eufórico logrando que todos rieran divertidos por la situación.

El único que no entendía nada era Floopy quien los miraba como si estuvieran locos…mientras las cuatro personas contentas festejaban la navidad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Las fiestas decembrinas siempre son agradables pasarlas con la familia y la calidez del hogar, así que Charly regreso cómodo a la suya con buenas noticias…más Weasley por supuesto poblando el mundo mágico.

La convivencia en la Mansión de las Flores estuvo como se dice a gusto conociéndose, contando anécdotas de la familia y Draco aprendiendo más de su novia.

Los regalos fueron el plus de una cómoda noche navideña y al parecer todo estuvieron contentos con lo recibido.

Gracias por acompañarme con la historia y les deseo un feliz fin de semana.

Yusmariz.-A pesar de los sacrificios siguen algunos chiflados en el mundo mágico y con viejos rencores en ambos bandos que no les permiten una estabilidad…por eso creo que Hermione y Draco están mejor siendo lo que son en el mundo normal…saluditos linda.


	27. Vacaciones

**CAPITULO 27**

 **VACACIONES**

Hermione abrió los ojos, sus padres se habían ido a casa a pesar de la insistencia de que se quedaran porque su padre había bebido un poco más y bueno entendía que ellos necesitaban descansar en su hogar para sentirse cómodos por lo que no insistió mas.

Así que se fueron, Mónica quien no había bebido fue la que manejo y había sido una navidad distinta pero muy agradable.

Draco en verdad lo pasó tan bien en compañía de sus suegros que se sorprendió así mismo entender las muestras de afecto de sus suegros.

El peli plata apareció por la puerta ya vestido.-Buenos días.

Hola.-dijo ella tallándose los ojos.- ¿Tienes mucho tiempo despierto?

No tanto, solo que Zabini se apareció hace un poco algo bebido y bueno tuve que despedirlo…probablemente lo ahorquen en casa.

Sin duda, me aseo y bajamos a desayunar.-el asintió dándole su espacio para que ella se arreglara.

Tomo asiento en el sofá que había en la gran habitación para beber un poco de café y mirar con atención su regalo de navidad.

El relieve del reloj estaba perfectamente labrado y es que no le pedían nada las joyas muggles a las del mundo mágico…era algo exquisito.

Lo mejor de este reloj era que había sido especialmente diseñado para el por su mujer…las inscripciones H.G. lo decían casi todo y ahora estaba mucho más seguro de dar el paso hacia el compromiso.

Se encontraba un tanto ansioso, esperaba que ella no le rechazara pero en el fondo sabía que todo saldría bien…suspiro hondamente.

El inicio de una nueva vida, casarse y al fin tener una familia en un nuevo mundo con el siendo una mejor persona…jamás lo creyó posible cuando cayeron apresados por el ministerio.

 _Inicio de flash back._

Lucius, ¿Qué haremos?-Narcisa comenzó a llorar por primera vez en su vida, el ver a su madre tan quebrada logro que tuviera mucho miedo.

Cálmate Narcisa, no quiero que te vean débil porque se aprovecharan de esto y sabes lo que tenemos que hacer…lo hemos hablado anteriormente.-contesto el mirándole y tomándola por los hombros.

Pero no creo que pueda con ello, además.-

Tienes que poder, yo resolveré todo esto y estoy seguro que podremos salir bien librados.-Draco fue cuando se dio cuenta de que su padre se mentía a el mismo.-Aun tengo amigos, además nosotros cooperaremos.

¿Estás seguro?-le cuestiono Narcisa indecisa, por el simple hecho de que había llegado el momento de pagar culpas.

Vamos somos los Malfoy, nosotros no podemos mostrar debilidad.-las puertas se abrieron entrando los aurores junto con la orden de aprensión del ministerio.

Pero todo aquello que Lucius Malfoy, fue mentira y al final de cuentas la familia completa había sido juzgada por los crímenes imputados…la justica tarde que temprano llega.

 _Fin de Flash Back._

Ahora no era tiempo de recordar el pasado, tenía una nueva vida en el mundo muggle y al lado de Hermione Granger.

¿Qué te sucede?-la voz de la castaña le saco de su transe.

Nada, admiraba el reloj que me haz regalado y es que está perfectamente hecho para mi.-

Sabes dudaba un poco de que quedara como yo deseaba, pero me supero en expectativas.-ella tomo asiento al lado de su novio.-Me gustó mucho a mi también, pero cuéntame sobre mi relicario y la magia que tiene.

Bueno es una especie de leyenda familiar y fue encantado para que la mujer que lo portara fuera protegida por el amor de su amado.-

Es una leyenda muy hermosa y sumamente romántica.-ella se juntó a su lado más buscando el calor de su novio.-Me ha encantado.

Draco la miro de reojo.-Eso es bueno, hay que desayunar para ir con mi madre a comer.

¿Le avisaste?.-el peli plata asintió restándole importancia al asunto mientras terminaban de arreglarse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando el dragón fertiliza los huevos es cuando.-

No les digas esas cosas a esta hora Charly, venga a desayunar que su madres les reñirá.-

Pero papá.-gimieron en unísono, mientras el perfecto Percy les daba una mirada asesina.

Venga niños luego platicamos.-los chiquillos desganados fueron a donde los demás desayunaban.

¿Y bien dime tu plan?.-pregunto el hermano menor.

No tengo plan, solo vine a pasar navidad con ustedes principalmente por mis padres.-contesto Charly.

¿Estás seguro?-

Por supuesto.-contesto el mirando a su hermano quien intuía que algo más sucedía…-

Cariño ven a desayunar.-Percy asintió para ir con sus hijos a la mesa.

Michelle se acercó a su compañero de vida como le decía y tomo asiento a su lado, había pasado una noche algo extraña pues la tarta de melaza de la madre de Charly le había apetecido tanto que el pelirrojo tuvo que abastecerla dos veces.

¿Cómo estás?-pregunto el pelirrojo mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

Me siento un poco cansada, ¿Le dirás a tu mamá?.- dijo la castaña mirando a su novio pelirrojo sonriente.

Sí, pero deseo hacerlo cuando estemos solos no quisiera que de esto se haga un caos.-

Tarde que temprano lo sabrán, digo no es algo que pueda ocultar puesto que mi vientre se expandirá de acuerdo a la gestación.-Charly rio, ella siempre usaba tecnicismos para hablar.

Trata de no sonar tan.-se miraron.

Lo siento, en ocasiones se me olvida como ser una mujer normal.-afirmo Michelle, ella en ocasiones se preguntaba como es que funcionaban tan bien.

Eres una mujer normal, que te ha parecido los terrenos de aquí al lado.-pues muy temprano salieron a ver los alrededores.

Ella suspiro hondamente.-Es grande, aunque a final de cuentas no estaremos en nuestra zona de confort.-a esto se refería rodeada de dragones.

Pero siento que podríamos hacer una casa cómoda para vivir.-Michelle no deseaba pensar tanto, era una mujer practica y los terrenos eran buenos como para ellos seguir haciendo otros trabajos.

¿Estás seguro de esto?-el negó.

Me da miedo que nuestra vida no compagine con los demás, somos distintos y la profesión que escogimos ha sido nuestra pasión desde siempre…pero no me veo teniendo un hijo en medio de dragones.-

Yo mucho menos y mis padres seguramente me internarían en un psiquiátrico, que por cierto están ansiosos de hacerlo.-dijo ella por la mala relación que llevaba con sus progenitores quienes literalmente le habían desheredado.

Estas en lo cierto, es por ello que debemos de hacerlo de manera normal.-contesto Charly mirando a su familia distribuida en algunos puntos de la casa mientras desayunaban.

¿Te gustaría algo así?-soltó Michelle mirando a su familia conviviendo todos alegremente.

Siempre me gusto ser un Weasley y creo que sería bueno tener mi propia familia.-confeso Charly tomándole la mano.

Por mi estaría bien y creo que podría parir por gusto unos cuatro hijos para que se acompañen…-el pelirrojo se ruborizo intensamente.

¿No tienen hambre?-se acercó Molly sonriente.

Si mamá.-contesto Charly levantándose para ir al comedor con su novia.

Vayan que los dejaran viendo, esos niños son unos glotones.-dijo George tomando asiento en el cómodo sofá seguido de su hermano Bill.

Ambos se miraron, ellos compartían un secreto.-Hermano, tengo algo que decir que tengo atorado en la garganta.

Bill le miro con duda, pocas veces George era un hombre serio como ahora justamente.- ¿Qué sucede?, acaso tendrás por ahí otro hijo.

No para nada, es solo que tiene que ver con Hermione.-dijo quedamente mientras el pelirrojo mayor comprendió de inmediato.

Algo sobre su novio.-contesto de manera automática logrando que el gemelo suspirara con alivio.

Así que lo haz conocido como yo.-

Digamos que cuando llegué ellos estaban.-Bill no sabía cómo explicarlo hasta que pego sus manos.

Besuqueándose, así los vi yo y fue muy extraño.-comento George.-Aun me pregunto ¿cómo es que ella?

No lo pienses mucho, yo converse un rato con Herms y creo que están enamorados…además ha pasado tanto tiempo en el mundo muggle que al parecer es otro más.-

¿Crees que se casen?.-Bill suspiro no había pensando en ello tan a fondo.

Su relación es demasiado seria y a pesar de que ahora es Draco Black como tal, no le quita que lleve sangre Malfoy y no dudo que se case con ella.-

Por merlín, esto sería como una bomba para todo el mundo mágico y en especial para.-

Ron, ¿Haz desayunado ya?-comento Bill cortando de tajo la conversación porque su hermano menor tomaba asiento.

Creo que he subido unos cinco kilos en esta navidad.-sus hermanos le miraron al mismo tiempo logrando que se pusiera nervioso.- ¿Qué pasa?

Nada en especial.-contesto nervioso George.-Estábamos hablando sobre Charly.

Se lo tenía bastante bien guardado.-afirmo Ronald.

Están demasiados sospechosos.-comento George mientras miraba a su hermano menor encender un puro.

Me da gusto al menos saber que ahora estará acompañado por alguien más que solo dragones, aunque para ser sincero su novia es más extraña que el.-contesto el menor de los hermanos Weasley.

Al menos tiene novia.-dijo Bill defendiendo a su compañero de juegos.

¿Qué pasa?.-interrumpió Harry saludando porque apenas llegaba de casa.

Pensamos que no vendrían, mucha acción Harry.-dijo George subiendo las cejas de manera insistente.

Por merlín George.-dijo con desagrado Ronald para levantarse y salir hacia el patio.

Así se hacen los hijos hermano.-

¿Ahora que le has dicho?.- le regaño Molly al gemelo.

Nada madre.-contesto él.

Vamos Harry a desayunar.-el pelinegro simplemente asintió para caminar hacia el comedor dejando a los hermanos solos.

Creo que lo mejor será dejar el tema de Herms por un rato, hasta que ella tome la decisión.-George asintió.

Así será hermano.-contesto el pelirrojo suspirando.-Además si ella era feliz con él estaba bien.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Narcisa recibió a Hermione con un cálido abrazo.-Me da mucho gusto que hubiesen venido, ese abrigo te queda muy bien.

Gracias, es un obsequio de mis padres y usted como siempre impecable.-respondió la castaña.

Trato de hacer lo mejor cada día.-contesto un poco zalamera la mujer en hora de agradarle a su nuera por Draco quien le miraba inquisitivamente…era extraño le recordaba a su fallecido marido a cada rato.-Pero pasen.

Se quitaron los abrigos y les colgaron en el perchero para pasar a la cómoda sala, el ambiente dentro estaba un poco frió.

Madre, ¿Sigue fallando la calefacción?-

Así es, los técnicos vendrán hasta el día 27.-contesto ella con un dejo de pesar.

Draco tomo asiento a un lado de su mujer mientras realizaba algunos encantamientos para sentir la temperatura normal de pronto.

¿Con quién ha pasado navidad?-

Estuve en una cena con Edward, he de imaginar que lo pasaron con tus padres.-

Así es.-contesto Hermione.

Por cierto, esto es para ti.-el peli plata le entrego una bolsa que apareció de pronto.

No hagas magia aquí.-le riño Narcisa mientras el solo reía de lado, le encantaba hacer enojar a su madre.-Gracias yo también tengo algunos obsequios para ustedes.

No era necesario.-contesto secamente Draco tomando la taza de té dispuesta para él.

He notado que llevas el relicario de los Black, es una joya con mucho significado.-Hermione sonriente asintió.

Ha sido un magnifico regalo de navidad.-afirmo ella feliz, pues era en verdad algo importante para ellos.

Draco espero que le dijeras el poder de esa joya.-el solo la miro con enfado, cuando es que su madre se limitaría con sus comentarios.

Me dijo que el amor de su amado le protegerá.-contesto la castaña.

Esa es la leyenda, pero el relicario tiene la función de proteger incluso con la vida de su amado en caso de tragedia y no podrás quitártelo a menos de que él lo haga.-

Hermione miro a Draco y el solo se hizo el desentendido, eso de la vida era algo complicado porque no deseaba que sucediera.

No es tan dramático como suena y tu madre no le revuelvas fue solo un obsequio para ella, en todo caso se lo quito yo sin ningún problema.-dijo el molesto al ver el semblante de temor de la castaña.

Nada sucederá, pero me parece en verdad romántico.-confeso ella pues esa reliquia permaneció sobre su antepasada hasta que ella murió.

Solo es protección, ¿Si?-dijo Draco mirándole a los ojos en modo de súplica y ella no podría enojarse con su novio.

Te amo.-dijo Hermione mientras el besaba su frente sin importar que Narcisa estuviera como una espectadora más.

Por un momento la madre del rubio se agobio porque eso suponía la vida de su único hijo y al mismo tiempo era tierno saber que amaba tanto a Hermione como para poner en riesgo su vida.

Tengo curiosidad sobre la bolsa.-rompió el hielo la castaña.

Yo también.-sin más Narcisa abrió la bolsa y saco los chocolates finos que tanto le gustaban, junto con algunas cajas que cuando salían crecían un poco más.

Son de Madame Cherry.-el pelinegro asintió pues era la modista de la clase alta del mundo mágico y por cierto la favorita por ende de su madre.

Un abrigo, una capa en color negro a pesar de que en pocas ocasiones las usaran en el mundo muggle y un precioso gorro para invierno.

¿Cómo lo conseguiste hijo?-dijo la mujer sonriente y contenta por su regalo.

Blaise me hizo el favor de traerme las cosas diciendo que eran para su mamá.-

Seguramente le pareció raro a Cherry porque ellos no se llevan para nada bien.-comento Narcisa.

Creo que a la mujer no le importa tanto, a final de cuentas es una compra.-afirmo Draco.

Gracias hijo, me ha encantado.-la mujer se levantó para tomar un paquete grande que extendió a Hermione.-Este es mi regalo para ti.

Gracias, no se hubiese molestado.-

Para nada.-contesto Narcisa y le entrego otro paquete más pequeño al rubio.-Este es para ti hijo.

Gracias.-contesto Draco secamente mirando las mejillas sonrosadas de su novia quien estaba ansiosa de ver el obsequio.-Primero abro el mío entonces.-ella asintió.

Era una pluma elegante de fina marca y él sabía que no era necesaria pero aun así le gusto que llevara sus iniciales.-Me gusta.

¿En serio?-contesto Narcisa nerviosa, porque era complicado regalarle a su hijo algo cuando él tenía todo y bueno no era como antes cuando niño.-Me fue muy difícil encontrar algo para ti.

No soy tan complicado.-afirmo Draco.

En cosas simples no, pero obsequiarte algo es todo un reto.-contesto Hermione mientras el solo negaba.-De verdad a mí también me costó mucho trabajo hacerlo.

Pero tu regalo fue perfecto cariño.-contesto el melosamente mientras la castaña se ruborizaba.

¿Qué te regalo?-el rubio saco con gusto su obsequio del bolso delantero de su blazer entregándole el reloj de oro.

¿Es muggle?-pregunto la mujer mirando con deleite la joya nueva para su hijo.

Así es, de verdad que es sorprendente verdad.-

Tiene unos relieves increíbles y creo que este joyero hace un buen trabajo.-afirmo Narcisa leyendo la leyenda escrita y sonriente le entrego el reloj a su hijo.-Es un buen regalo.

Lo se…pero abre el tuyo.-Hermione asintió desenvolviendo el paquete encontrando un precioso abrigo de elegante tela junto con un par de chalinas…el color rojo era simplemente precioso.

Me ha encantado.-afirmó la castaña.

Ese color te sentara bien.-comento Narcisa mientras ella asentía.

Gracias.-respondió Hermione aguantándose las ganas de abrazarla, porque comprendía que ellos no eran del todo afectuosos y no deseaba incomodar a su elegante suegra.

De nada, por cierto ¿Donde pasarán año nuevo?-

Iremos de vacaciones hacia la playa, el destino aun es sorpresa para Hermione.-

Es bueno pasar el año en clima cálido.-comento Narcisa mirando a su hijo.- ¿Cuándo parten?

Mañana a primera hora.-contesto Draco.

La comida esta lista señora.-interrumpió el ama de llaves.

Gracias, pasamos al comedor.-la pareja se levantó y comieron amenamente, estuvieron algunas horas compartiendo con la madre de Draco para después despedirse para hacer maletas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione se percató de un gran detalle, ella no tenía ropa para vacacionar en el mar y esto le puso algo ansiosa.

¿Qué sucede?-

Me da pena decirte que no tengo ropa para ir al mar.-el rió de lado.

No me importaría que anduvieras desnuda.-se acercó meloso para acariciarle la espalda.

Eso no es cómodo.-dijo ella ruborizada.

A mí me fascina verte desnuda bajo mi torso y sintiendo tu calor contra mi piel…es perfecto.-comento el siendo algo intenso mientras la aprisionaba entre sus brazos logrando que ella deseara zafarse al sentir el calor envolverlos.

No digas esas cosas, me pongo un poco nerviosa.-confeso la castaña.-mientras Draco la besaba tiernamente.

Yo tampoco tengo mucha ropa para ir a la playa, hace ya varios años que no lo hago.-la castaña no supo si decía la verdad.

¿En serio?-el asintió.-Pero viajas mucho.

Es trabajo, no te agobies compramos lo que haga falta y bueno podríamos adelantar el viaje.-

Pero…-

No tenemos más que hacer acá, nos despedimos de tus papas y de mi madre.-lo cierto es que no había nada por lo cual deberían de quedarse.

Está bien entonces.-contesto ella mientras el peli plata asentía.

Nos vamos entonces.-comento el rubio mientras le besaba en los labios para soltarla y llamar por teléfono.

Una hora después Hermione se subía por primera vez en su vida en un jet privado.-Cuéntame la verdad.

Draco le tomo de la mano para besarla.- ¿Qué verdad?-

Rentaste este jet.-el rubio negó, lo utilizaba solo en ocasiones especiales para viajes largos o familiares.

No, es de la empresa y solo lo utilizo para viajes de largas distancias o en caso de viajes familiares, como ahora que es la primera vez que lo utilizo para ello.-

Hermione sabía que los Malfoy eran ricos en el mundo mágico y seguramente esa fortuna se duplico ahora que vivían en el mundo muggle pero no quiso pensar más.-

Es hora de despegar.-dijo el capitán amablemente mientras ellos se colocaban los cinturones de seguridad.

¿Serán muchas horas?.

No sé bien si más de trece horas, pero espero que te guste a donde vamos.-ella solo confió en el rubio le miro a sus preciosos ojos color plata que tanto amaba y se dejó besar en los labios.

Te amo.-

Yo también.-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nos vemos entonces que descansen.-dijo Harry al fin desapareciendo por la chimenea.

Creo que han sido los últimos.-dijo Molly agotada del largo día de víspera navideña que tuvieron los Weasley, tomo asiento al lado de su esposo.

Me siento también agotado, creo que esto de comer todo el día no deja nada bueno.-confeso el patriarca de la familia.

¿Te duele el estómago?-

Si un poco, pero me tome ya una poción.-contesto el pelirrojo.

Está bien.-Charly se acercó a la sala tomando asiento, Michelle hacia unos momentos descansaba en la habitación.-Ya descansando.

Sí, creo que esto de tantos niños todo el día es un poco cansado.-

Lo sé hijo y bueno tu que estas tan poco acostumbrado.-respondió Molly.- ¿Necesitas algo?-

Yo quiero decirles algunas cosas.-la cosa se puso un poco seria por lo que Arthur miro a su hijo.-

¿Qué pasa?, en que podemos ayudarte hijo.-Molly entendió que ella solo debía de escuchar.

Han pasado algunas situaciones que me han hecho replantear mi vida.-esto sonaba como algo extraño.-Volveré a Londres para comprar los terrenos aledaños a la casa.

Espera hijo, estás diciéndome que dejaras de estar en las montañas con los dragones.-el chico asintió mientras sus padres le miraban con sorpresa y gusto.-No comprendo el porque Charly.

Todo esto lo hago porque formare una familia con Michelle y bueno no me veo criando a mi hijo rodeado de dragones.-afirmo Charly.

Espera… ¿Tendrán un hijo?-dijo Molly con voz baja.

Así es madre, Michelle está preñada y tendremos un hijo.-sus padres rieron por los tecnicismos usados por Charly.

Enhorabuena y bienvenido.-dijo Arthur sonriente para levantarse e ir abrazar a su hijo.

Quien diría del que menos pensaban se convertirían abuelos ahora en camino venia un Weasley más.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione se levantó de la cómoda cama donde había dormido en brazos de Draco y por primera vez habían hecho el amor sobre las nubes.

Se sonrojo de solo pensarlo y el peli plata apareció vestido con un café en la mano.- ¿Dormiste bien?-ella solo asintió.-Estamos por aterrizar.

Enseguida me visto.-

Está bien, te espero.-dijo acercándose para besarla en los labios y después salir por la puerta para darle el espacio de vestirse.

Hermione salió unos minutos después un poco arreglada, esto de volar en primera clase era una delicia.- ¿Quieres café?

Aún no.-contesto ella tomando asiento para abrocharse el cinturón y mirar al fin una hermosa isla, el sol se anunciaba en lo alto.

Aterrizaremos en unos momentos.-se escuchó la voz del piloto y al fin después de tantas horas se topó con un calor agradable al bajar del jet.

Draco la guió tomándole de la mano hasta salir del andén para ser recibida con flores.- bienvenida a Hawái mi amor.- dijo el sonriente.

Hermione sintió que un sueño se le cumplía.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me da gusto saber a la familia Weasley celebrando como se debe en familia y a pesar de que esta resulta extensa es entretenido no me imagino cuan cansados acaban los abuelos de estas visitas y sin duda disfrutar del silencio después del caos completo.

Draco me encanta haciendo lo que mejor puede para Hermione y ella solo siendo envuelta por el amor que le profesa viviendo a gusto con lo que pasa.

Me acerco a los capítulos finales de la historia ¿Creo?, me gustan como van todos y veamos que pasa ahora que están en Hawai.

Gracias por acompañarme en la historia.

Yuzmariz.-Pues han salido un nuevo Weasley y Hermione confraternizando con su suegra qui esta contenta de ver a su hijo feliz con ella...veamos que tal les va en la isla tropical...saludos linda y tks por comentar.


	28. Casate Conmigo

**CAPITULO 28**

 **CASATE CONMIGO**

¿Es verdad?-pregunto ansiosa.

Es verdad, estamos en Hawái y hace mucho calor.-dijo el relajado colocándose unas gafas de sol.-Sera mejor que vayamos a la casa.

Ella le siguió mirando todo a su paso, siempre deseo ir a Hawái por el simple hecho de que tenía una gran fama en Europa…bueno más bien de que la gente que conocía le decía que era un hermoso lugar para vacacionar.

Subieron a un deportivo rojo.- ¿Cómo es que?-dijo ella mirando el auto.

Renta mi amor.-respondió el mientras le ofrecía una mascada y ella comprendió por qué al ser un auto descapotable su cabello se convertiría en un real desastre.

Las pequeñas maletas que llevaban estaban en su bolso reducidas por lo que no tuvieron que cargar nada más.

Draco estaba dichoso de ver a su mujer tan feliz y es que inspeccionaba cada lugar con sus ojos, era como si descubriera algo nuevo.

La carretera daba un espectáculo digno de dioses en medio de un paisaje tropical…Hermione estaba muy contenta y emocionada.

Siguieron de largo por un sendero de árboles tropicales y arbustos que al final mostraban una casa larga de una sola planta en color blanco con techos de teja color marrón.

Draco estaciono el auto para bajar a la sombra de una techo que parecía la entrada de un hotel.-Hemos llegado.

Le miro bajar y después le abrió la puerta para ella seguirlo, lo cierto es que era un lugar grande…no tenía idea de que abría detrás de la mansión pero el rugido del mar se escuchaba.

Vamos cariño.-ella bajo y tomado de la mano de Draco le siguió, la arquitectura de la casa era preciosa con los techos altos y piso de madera logrando un contraste rustico pero extrañamente elegante, los techos anunciaban vigas de madera…

Draco es precioso.-

Espero que te guste.-dijo el guiándola por la enorme sala con muebles de mimbre y cómodos cojines…lo más espectacular de esta casa eran los enormes ventanales que daban la vista hacia el jardín.

Y la casa estaba sobre un risco…camino hacia donde estaba la cocina donde estaba un comedor central con seis sillas.

Había una elegante laguna en granito color blanco y donde estaban 4 bancos para desayunar…los muebles eran de acero inoxidable junto con una enorme nevera de dos puertas todo impecable.

Descansaba un pasillo largo donde existían tres puertas al fondo pero su vista se desvió por el pasillo que daba en medio de la cocina y la sala.

Vamos quiero que veas esto.-ella camino tomada de su mano para salir por los ventanales de vidrio y sorprenderse aún más.

Había una cómoda terraza con sillas de mimbre y mesa, bajabas algunos escalones y existía una piscina que parecía fundirse con el mar de acuerdo al nivel que estabas parado.

Era simplemente la visión más bonita que hubiese visto…los cálidos brazos de Draco la envolvieron.

Es todo tan hermoso.-

Te dije que no necesitarías ropa, podrías andar desnuda porque es una propiedad completamente aislada de los muggles y los mirones en especial.

¿Tiene magia?-el asintió.

Vamos.-la guio para llegar al final del jardín para encontrarse con unas escaleras en hierro que bajaban a la playa.

¿Te gusto?-

Me ha encantado.-contento ella sonriente mientras el rubio la levantaba en brazos con la única intención de aventarse con ella a la alberca.

No…espera…no…-Hermione soltó el bolso y cerró los ojos para sentir la cálida agua envolverles.

Draco la levanto en vilo sacándola mientras tosía y reía divertida al mismo tiempo…-¿Estas bien?-

Si bien mojada.-contesto ella feliz abrazándole mientras el abrazaba su cuerpo húmedo mirándole con deseo para besarla lentamente.

Sus labios tersos tomaron posesión de la cálida boca de Draco quien le apretujaba con fuerza para después sentir sus manos subir por sus piernas hasta colarse por las nalgas para tomarla firmemente y frotar contra su intimidad.

Sintió el roce de sus cuerpos y cedió ante las caricias de su novio quien besaba su cuello blanco para sentir como sus manos le quitaban la ropa húmeda.

Él se sacó la camisa de encima y no supo cómo paso pero estaba desnuda en la piscina como él había dicho.

Sus brazos le tenían envuelta mientras la cálida sensación de tener sus pechos aplastados contra su torso blanco le enchinaba la piel.

Ella descansaba sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Draco y este aprovechaba la situación para devorarla con sus besos logrando que la castaña emitiera gemidos de placer.

Pronto sintió como el entraba en su estrecha cavidad para resoplar con ansiedad y Draco apoderarse de su cuerpo grácil siendo seducido.

Nunca antes hubo hecho el amor en una alberca donde solo ellos dos existían…Draco se movía lentamente entrando y saliendo mientras succionaba de su cuello.

Hermione sentía el placer correr por su cuerpo…las manos del rubio le tomaban de las nalgas para mecerla contra su miembro una y otra y otra vez.

Se dejó llevar envuelta en una burbuja donde su único mundo era Draco, no le importaba nada más y el sentir la protección que le proporcionaba era una sensación de apego que nunca antes había vivido.

Definitivamente ahora estaba agradecida con la vida por darle esa oportunidad de encontrar al compañero que siempre anhelo en el fondo de su alma.

No era como si tuviera la necesidad de demostrarle a nadie sobre lo que ella debería hacer según la sociedad y bueno en el mundo muggle el amor no era firmar un contrato tan estrictamente.

El peli plata le retiro el cabello que se pegaba en su mejilla para mirarla con ensoñación y sus preciosos ojos apretados mientras sus labios rosados entreabiertos emitiendo ligeros gemidos por las firmes estocadas en su bello cuerpo.

Por merlín que jamás había amado a nadie como a ella y esto era como tocar el infinito con sus propias manos.

Aun no comprendía como la vida le premio con esa mujer y a pesar de que pudo ser un fracaso de inicio el no desistió, fue honesto, pidió perdón en el momento exacto y se mostró como él era.

Ahora podría disfrutar, conocer y vivir las buenas emociones que siempre tuvo que reprimir…tan básicas como deseo, anhelo, añoranza, alegría, emoción, pasión, protección y amor…si el amor que sentía por ella.

La beso lentamente mientras le miraba con los ojos abiertos disfrutando de como ella se apretaba a un más y su estreches le llevaba al paraíso como un cohete al espacio.

Se hundió profundamente en su tibia carne para gemir fuerte en ella logrando correrse al fin liberado de su tensión deseosa.

Hermione abrió los ojos pesadamente, sentía el cuerpo flácido y se dejaba sostener de manera cansada en los brazos de su amado quien le cubría de besos húmedos las mejillas.

Vamos a la habitación para que descanses mi amor.-dijo el cálidamente contra su mejilla.

Si, por favor.-contesto Hermione cómodamente en sus brazos, pero se deslizo al tocar el piso porque el también estaría cansado.

Draco salió de la alberca con la castaña tomada de su mano ella caminando pesadamente y el no resistió levantarla en sus brazos para recostarla en la cómoda cama sin importar que la mojaran.

Él se acostó y la atrajo a su pecho descansado tranquilamente sin importarles nada más…al final del día eran sus vacaciones.

La brisa cálida entraba por el ventanal moviendo las cortinas de shiffon transparente en un vaivén armonioso, la castaña estiro los brazos y abrió los ojos.

Estaba tapada y algo pegajosa bajo la fresca sabana que descubría su desnudez….estiro los brazos para abrir los ojos dándose cuenta que estaba sola en la habitación, en el buro había un jugo de naranja que tomo para refrescarse.

Se levantó y camino hacia el baño para darse una reconfortante ducha…después de asearse se envolvió en una toalla, para caminar en busca de su bolso que estaba en la pequeña mesa de centro.

No estaba la maleta y sonrió, seguramente Draco había acomodado todo conociéndole con lo organizado que era…camino hacia el armario mirando los escasos vestidos de tirantes que llevo.

Suspiro pesadamente para entender dos cosas, su ropa estaba pasadísima de moda y tan vieja que le sorprendía aun estuviera en ese estado…desde cuándo es que se había vuelto tan tacaña con ella misma.

Era ridícula la manera en la que se limitaba, pues ahora justo se notaba más la ausencia de ese cuidado con su persona.

Lo único bueno es que nunca se había puesto tan dura con la ropa interior, su madre siempre le dijo que una mujer tiene que estar decente debajo de la envoltura.

Se vistió y cepillo el cabello, definitivamente tendría que ir a un centro comercial a comprarse algunas cosas si salían de la casa.

Salió de la habitación y el aroma de comida recién hecha le guio por el pasillo hasta toparse con unos preciosos ojos grises mirándole con una encantadora sonrisa.

¿Haz descansado?-

Sí, me hubieses levantado.-el negó.

No tengo mucho tiempo aquí, mira quiero presentarte a Boggly es quien se encargara de atendernos.

Lo que usted quiera ama se lo daré.-dijo el elfo con una bata de color anaranjado con flores blancas, rio de lado hasta el ser mágico estaba más acorde que ella.

Gracias Boggly.-en un pluf desapareció.

¿Qué te sucede?-dijo Draco levantándose para tomarla de la mano y mirarla de frente.

Nada, pero podrías tal vez más adelante llevarme a un centro comercial.-la castaña lo dijo en un tono que no le gustó mucho al rubio, pues parecía que algo le afectaba.

¿Por qué?-ella suspiro ansiosa.

Necesito comprar ropa, la verdad es que no me había dado cuenta de que he sido una gran tacaña y mírame con este vestido que tengo desde que recuerdo.-comento avergonzada.

Te dije que no ocuparías ropa.-dijo Draco besándole los labios tratando de hacerle olvidar lo que le incomodaba.

Pero me sentiría mucho mejor.-confeso ella y el rubio la entendía hasta en cierto punto, pero en Hawái no había más que bikinis.

Tendrás que enseñarme que te compraras.-la castaña le miro con duda y sorpresa.-No me gusta que nadie vea lo que es mío.

¿Tuyo?-

Eres mi mujer.-dijo meloso mientras sus brazos la sujetaban de la cintura.-Sé que tienes una línea de lunares en la espalda baja, unos más distribuidos en la pierna izquierda y en el pecho.

¿Cómo sabes eso?-

Lo sé todo de ti y bueno aun no término de contar las pecas en tu cuerpo, porque no me concentro cuando miro tu trasero.-ella le golpeo el hombro.-

Suenas como un obsesivo y me das miedo Draco Black.-

Eres mi mujer y todo lo que tu tengas lo debo de saber, así que te llevare para que comprarte lo que quieras.-comento el sonando a lo que era.

Nunca cambiaras.-el negó.-eres demasiado demandante y protector.

Siendo honesto, esta es la primera vez que siento todo esto y te amo.-ella sintió que el corazón se le derretiría con la confesión de su novio.

Yo también te amo.-se besaron tiernamente.-Pero tengo hambre.

Yo también, será mejor comer ahora que está caliente porque deseo desnudarte y contar las pecas que me hacen falta.-

Hermione se sonrojo con violencia mientras Draco se limitó a besarle los labios una vez más para poder sentarse a comer en completa calma y ella al fin hacer las típicas preguntas que necesitaba.

Se escuchaba el rugir del océano y el silencio en la casa mientras los ojos color miel miraban con insistencia al rubio quien se hacia el distraído con su plato.

¿Draco?-

mmmm.-

¿Tengo unas dudas?-

mmmm.-

Draco, Draco.-

Come que se enfriara.-respondió el disfrutando hacerla rabiar un poco, Hermione bebió de su limonada para tomar un bocado y abrir con sorpresa los ojos.

Esto esta ¡delicioso!-

Lo se.-afirmo el mirando por los ventanales.-Sé que tú en ocasiones te cansas, pero quiero…

Sé que eres muy preguntona y amo esa parte de ti, así que no hay problema tu pregunta, yo contesto.-Hermione sintió que el corazón se le derretía como mantequilla caliente.

Eres el mejor novio del mundo entero.-

mmmm.-

¿De quién es esta casa?-

Mía, la compre hace 5 años cuando vine de vacaciones por primera vez y deseaba privacidad.-

¿En serio?- dijo ella con sorpresa.

Sí, me gustó mucho en donde está ubicada y bueno puedo decirte que la arquitectura es simplemente perfecta.-

Vaya, es una casa hermosa y me ha gustado mucho.-confeso sonriente Hermione.-Cada día me sorprendes un poco más.

Soy un estuche de monerías.-contesto el relajado sin dejar de mirarle y es que era una mujer hermosa.

Haz pensado en mudarte conmigo definitivamente.-la castaña bebió limonada y se limpió los labios con la servilleta.

¿Acaso tengo opción?-

Me siento como un tirano, en que momento me he convertido en un hombre así.-

No eres un tirano, creo que un poco posesivo tal vez y bueno es que nos queremos mucho…quien diría que nosotros funcionaríamos tan bien.

Es algo bastante extraño.-confeso Draco mientras ella asentía.-Pero sucedió en el momento oportuno, aun así ciento que si el mundo mágico lo supiera.

No importa nada lo que digan los demás, me da miedo que te lastimen porque sé que aún hay puristas y siguen muchos aliados de Voldemort aferrados a su absurda campaña retrograda.-

¿Cómo lo sabes?-

Zabini me mantiene informado y me dijo que Harry Potter había realizado una redada con éxito.-

Yo te amo y creo que me gusta más vivir en el mundo de ahora que en aquel.-Draco le tomo la mano.-Me duele aceptarlo, pero quiero ser libre de elegirte y no tener que explicar nada a nadie.

Es difícil saber que no tenemos ya un lugar en aquel mundo.-ella negó.

Yo soy muggle y me gusto estar en esa realidad, pero me di cuenta que lo valioso siempre estuvo aquí…ahora a tu lado solo lo afirmo más.-

Sera mejor que terminemos de comer antes de hacerte el amor aquí en la mesa.-ella se acercó al rubio para besarlo en los labios.

Terminaron sus alimentos y se subieron al deportivo para ir de compras como ella le solicito a Draco.

Recorrieron el centro comercial entero y el rubio negó varias veces al verla en diminutos bikinis que la dependienta le daba.

Hermione se sentía avergonzada de tener que probarse ese tipo de ropa y a pesar de que era la playa ella sentía que no podría ponerse algo así.

Se puso un traje de baño completo de color rojo y la verdad es que ella sentía que se miraba sensual a pesar de creer que ese color era demasiado para vestirlo, era un corte sencillo de tirantes cruzados…parecían más altos sus pechos y bueno…

¿Puedo mirar?-la voz del rubio le saco de su ensoñación mientras abría la cortina para quedarse en total sorpresa.-Creo que.-

Cerró la cortina y se acercó a ella para besarla deslizando sus manos a la parte que más le llamaba la atención…su redondo trasero.

Cálmate.-

Es que te ves demasiado…-el repegó su creciente erección contra el estómago de la castaña logrando que ella emitiera un gemido.

Draco.-le riño una vez más.

Ese traje me vuelve loco, pero no quiero que lo uses sin mi permiso.-le dijo al oído haciendo que la piel se le erizara.

¿Les puedo ayudar?-interrumpió la dependiente de la tienda.

El rubio rodo los ojos con disgusto para terminar por soltarla y hacer que su libido se bajara un poco, se acomodó lo mejor que pudo su pene erecto saliendo del probador casi improvisado, donde estuvo a punto de hacerle el amor a su mujer.

En color negro, bikini por favor.-dijo el secamente mientras la mujer asintió y bueno todo lo que la castaña se probó le hizo desearla más que nunca.

Después de unas horas llegaron a la casa y bajaron a la playa…Hermione se puso ese bikini negro que le quedaba demasiado bien.

Nadaron un poco en el mar calmado y otro más se asolearon…con solo unas horas la castaña se había tostado un poco y Draco seguía tan pálido como siempre.

¿No te asoleas para nada?-pregunto ella divertida tumbada en el camastro de la piscina.

Tengo un problema con la piel, pero además solo me pongo rojo por lo que mejor uso bloqueador.-contesto el deleitándose con la figura de su novia y no siendo molestado por nadie más.

Se acercó a ella y la tomo de la mano para llevarla hacia la habitación…

Cerro la puerta se acercó a sus hombros para quitar el cabello de su cara y deslizar sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos color miel.

Ella estaba solo viéndole, deslizo sus manos en su cálida y tersa piel para besarla lentamente…cerraron los ojos disfrutando la calidez de sus besos.

La humedad de su boca le incitaba a más, se acariciaron en cada porción de piel y ella no se resistió en besar su cuerpo lentamente hasta tomar entre sus manos el pene erecto de perfecto color rosado.

El cerro los ojos y sus manos sujetaron suavemente la cabeza de Hermione sintiendo como la lengua rozaba la punta lentamente logrando que gimiera por la agradable sensación.

La sensación que le hacía latir el corazón con prisa y apretar el cuerpo para tensar su necesidad creciente entrando y saliente con ritmo de la boca cálida de la mujer de sus sueños.

El sabor almizclado de Draco hacia que ella deseara más succionando con fuerza mientras su mano bombeaba con fuerza logrando que su novio se desinhibiera como nunca antes.

La sujeto con fuerza del cabello en una coleta y la miro a los ojos…en jamás en su vida vio tanta sensualidad en ella, era como si una diosa encarnada con su precioso cuerpo desnudo le regalara la mejor felación en su vida.

Su mano busco con ansiedad el pezón durazno para acariciarlo y el apretaba los ojos para gemir más fuerte apretó su pecho relleno, entrando y saliendo con más ritmo.

De pronto se tensó ante la succión poderosa de Hermione y apretó las caderas en su boca para liberarse completamente en su boca…tembló aferrado en su boca y ella solo se dejó hacer.

Cenaron livianamente y se entregaron a la pasión una vez más porque eran vacaciones para ellos dos.

La brisa fría del mar se colaba por el ventanal abierto y el abrió los ojos para verla dormida boca abajo con una sábana que apenas le cubría el trasero redondo que tanto deseaba.

Suspiro hondamente y la acompasada respiración le hizo sonreír…nunca imagino que ella sería la mujer con la que pasaría los mejores días de su vida.

Si de su maldita y miserable vida, aquella chiquilla sabelotodo que fanfarroneaba de ser la mejor estudiante de Hogwarts…si ella con sus grandes dientes frontales, con ese cabello tan parecido a un nido de pájaros…era ella a la que tanto amaba y ahora estaba en su cama compartiendo su vida.

Era la media noche y el año nuevo se acercaba en unos días más para hacerle comprender que era el momento perfecto para pedirle matrimonio.

Ahora simplemente deseaba convertirla en la señora Black para darle su protección y todo aquello que merecía, esperaba con nervios que todo saliera bien.

Se acostó a su lado y beso su hombro desnudo para cerrar los ojos durmiendo, soñando en el momento en que ambos fueran marido y mujer.

Los días siguientes pasaron de manera casi rápida, ellos ahora eran casi inseparables si antes vivían en su burbuja ignorando a todos ahora simplemente era como si nada existiera.

El transcurso del día les daba el tiempo suficiente como para desayunar con calma, caminar por la playa antes del mediodía y nadar al atardecer…los libros no hicieron falta en el viaje.

Hermione leía poseía mientras Draco se la pasaba recostado sobre sus piernas ahora morenas y era acicalado cual minino para casi hacerlo ronronear de placer.

Nadaron algunas noches desnudos en la piscina e hicieron el amor en todas las partes de la casa.

Los días habían pasado tan rápido que ni cuenta se dieron hasta que el año nuevo al fin llego y la ocasión ameritaba una cena llena de placeres.

Hermione se miró una vez más en el espejo, deslizo sus manos por su cuerpo dándose cuenta de que había cambiado.

Era extraño pero ella sentía que era otra persona y bueno últimamente ponía más esmero, cuidado en su arreglo personal porque deseaba verse bien para Draco.

Suspiro hondamente sintiendo como las cosas eran tan distintas y el este nuevo año era el comienzo de otras cosas…si había decidido vivir al fin en la mansión de las flores con Draco.

Aceptaría su propuesta porque en verdad deseaba pasar la mayor parte del tiempo a su lado y es que estaba completamente enamorada del rubio.

Si aquel maldito hurón insufrible que le hizo renegar mucho cuando joven y bueno las circunstancias eran ahora estas…era lo que deseaba si algo mas adelante sucedía lo aceptaría esperaba tener hijos a su lado sin importarle ningún estatus.

Draco se acomodó el cabello y suspiro nervioso ante lo que estaba por suceder, estiro los brazos para hacer algunas inhalaciones y exhalaciones.

Esa era la noche más difícil, complicada y con más miedo además de Voldemort que pasaba por el simple hecho de que le propondría matrimonio a Hermione.

Como comenzar.-se dijo así mismo frente al espejo.-Yo quiero que te cases, no así no es demasiado demandante…como ya eres mi mujer…no así tampoco…

Negó un par de veces para nuevamente tratar de crear un discurso a pesar de luchar con sus emociones que se reflejaban en un estomago ansioso.

Salió de la habitación contigua para encontrar a Hermione ataviada en un precioso vestido color rojo que ahora parecía eral el preferido den ambos de unos sencillos tirantes y su cabello recogido en lo alto mostrando mucha piel por el largo escote trasero que llegaba justo a la perdición.

Hola.-dijo ella sonriente y hermosa, claro con el escapulario en su cuello como él deseaba que lo tuviera.

Te ves hermosa.-

Creo que me has dejado sin aliento.-respondió ella dejándose envolver por los posesivos brazos de su novio y recibió con gusto el beso en su cuello.

Tu igual, al parecer no deseas que cenemos verdad.-ella negó mientras Draco caminaba hacia la mesa dispuesta con los alimentos para celebrar y una botella de champagne.

Claro que sí, tengo un poco de hambre para ser sincera aunque siento que me será difícil regresar al frio de Londres con este clima tan cálido.-

Si a mí también, me parece será complicado regresar pero son las vacaciones al fin del día.-contesto el certero.

Así es.-Draco al fin saco el corcho de la botella con un ruido logrando la risa en ambos para servir dos copas y entregarle una a ella.

Bien entonces comenzare temprano con un brindis.-dijo ella mientras el rubio se preguntaba en que momento Hermione se había vuelto así de segura, porque mandona ya era.

Me parece perfecto.-

Quiero brindar porque este año ha sido para mí el mejor en mucho tiempo y más porque te has cruzado en mi camino para darme la oportunidad de amarte…te amo Draco…salud.-

Me dejas sin palabras mi amor.-el rubio se acercó a ella para besarle lentamente los labios disfrutando el sabor de la champagne.-Te amo y brindo porque me diste la oportunidad de estar a mi lado, hacerme un hombre humano con emociones y porque aprendí a sentirlas, disfrutarlas a tu lado…salud.

Chocaron sus copas mirándose para acercarse y besarse una vez más.-¿Cenamos?

Creo que también muero de hambre, tomaron asiento y cenaron amenamente sin decir mucho más que mirarse a los ojos…una de esas ocasiones donde no hay mucho que expresar con palabras cuando lo único que deseas es transmitir sentimientos.

Draco la guio con pasos firmes por la salida, el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas y el ambiente de fiesta inundaba la isla.

Bajaron hacia la playa dejando atrás los zapatos y se mojaron los pies…el rubio la apreso entre sus brazos mientras ella solo se dejaba querer.

Te amo.-sin más la apretó a su cuerpo para besarla profundamente, rosando sus labios rosados con lentitud haciendo que su lengua entrara en la cavidad caliente de su boca.

Sus labios se amoldaron en un beso cargado de pasión y deseo…las manos de Draco se apoderaron del menudo cuerpo de Hermione.

La luna en lo alto iluminaba se reflejaba sobre las agua cálidas del océano, las olas chocaban con la arena y el ruido les acompañaba en la soledad de la playa.

Draco la miro a los ojos y ella correspondió a su sentir, los dedos del rubio deslizaron el vestido de seda que cayó por su cuerpo lentamente dejándole solo con un trozo de tela que cubría su intimidad.

La miro embelesado como si fuera una diosa y ella solo respiro cortadamente de deseo, sintió la brisa fresca contra su piel desnuda y los dedos largos de Draco quitar las horquillas para que sus rizos cayeran cubriendo la desnudez de sus pechos.

El trago saliva y se quitó la camisa blanca junto con los pantalones a los pocos segundos devoraba su cuello con ansiedad marcando su paso con besos húmedos.

Se apodero de su pecho para succionar con fuerza del pezón color melocotón mientras amasaba con lentitud haciendo que la castaña gimiera alto y se perdiera su sonido en las olas del mar que rompían en la playa.

Sus dedos se apoderaron de la melena platinada mientras el descendía hasta su centro y su lengua probaba del botón rosado abriendo cual flor sus pétalos para dar lengüetazos que le hicieron perder la cordura.

La incito a mover su pierna sobre su hombro para hundirse más en ella logrando sostenerse de milagro pues sentía que el cuerpo se le volvía gelatina ante la caricia que le brindaba.

El comprendió que no era cómodo y se levantó para recostarla sobre la camisa y saborearla completamente Hermione solo se dejó llevar pero al abrir los ojos pareciera que tocaba la misma luna con sus manos.

Se dejó llevar por la intromisión de su lengua en su centro logrando gemir alto y retorcerse de placer por sus tiernas caricias…era lo más subliminal jamás vivido.

Ella no pudo cesar de gemir mientras sentía como el miembro erecto de Draco se hundía en su cálida entrada haciendo que su piel se erizara ante el contacto.

Si era ella, tan cálida, tan estrecha, tan tersa, tan palpitante y tan disponible para el…como el para ella…como lo eran los dos.

Draco se hundió varias veces lentamente la tortura era mucha pues sentía que cual crio en cualquier instante se correría en su interior…estaba haciéndole difícil la misión cuando literalmente le apretaba con fuerza.

La miro desnuda sobre su camisa con la boca hinchada de sus besos, su cuello con marcas y sus pezones erectos…era la visión más perfecta que jamás pudo tener de Hermione Granger y era ella solo la dueña de su vida…si ella era la dueña de Draco Malfoy Black.

Se hundió con más rapidez mientras sus manos se apoderaron de su trasero redondo para hundirse profundo y logrando que ella gimiera de placer y dolor por la fuerza que usaba.

Pero no podría contenerse mucho para dejarse envolver por su increíble aura especial que esa noche estaba envolviéndoles…y pronto los cohetes en el cielo anunciaban la llegada del año nuevo y el simplemente se apodero de sus labios para besarla corriéndose en el intento de aguantar mas…pero solo se dejó llevar…

Hermione sintió el peso de Draco bajar de su cuerpo desnudo y flácido de placer, con la respiración agitada se quedaron unos minutos tranquilos tomados de la mano sin decir nada.

La castaña tembló de frio, el caballerosamente le paso su vestido y también se puso su bóxer junto con los pantalones…ella sonriente le miro cuando de repente se quedó en una sola rodilla.

Ella no esperaba nada.- ¿Qué sucede?, te lastimaste.

El negó.-Hermione Granger, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Y todo se congelo para ella…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vamos caminando hacia la recta final creo yo, me gusta escribir sobre nuestra pareja y todo lo bueno que les está sucediendo…poco a poco avanzo ahora solo llego a un compromiso esperemos que nuestra Hermione acepte, pues no lo dudo.

Me encanta que Draco es otro y ahora va por el premio mayor por todo.

Les mando saludos y feliz miércoles.


	29. La Señora Black

**CAPITULO 29**

 **LA SEÑORA BLACK**

Por dios.-dijo al fin mientras miraba la caja que Draco sostenía en su mano derecha y con la otra le tomaba de la mano.

¿Quieres ser la señora Black?-el peli plata estaba más nervioso que ella y pronto recibió la tan anhelada respuesta con dos asentimientos de cabeza y algunas lágrimas cayendo.

Hermione temblaba, porque jamás en la vida se imaginó que el pudiera proponerle matrimonio y era el día más feliz en su existencia.

Draco se levantó y coloco un espectacular anillo de esmeralda con varios diamantes alrededor…toda una belleza…Hermione en una reacción casi infantil se arrojó sobre él.

El rubio se dejó envolver por las piernas de ella que se subieron hacia su cintura y logro estabilizarlos antes de caer de bruces en la arena.

Los cálidos besos de Hermione se apoderaron de sus finos labios.-Acepto, acepto ser la señora Black.

Por merlín que he sido bendecido…-contesto el mientras hundía su nariz en el cuello dorado de su ahora prometida.-Pensé que me dirías que no.

Nunca, te amo tanto que no lo pensaría ni una sola vez…-lo amaba como decía y el a ella…-Me casaría contigo sin pensarlo.

¿Tan pronto como yo quisiera?-le cuestiono el con sus manos aferradas a su trasero para que no cayera.

Si, lo que tú digas mi amor.-contesto Hermione feliz.-Lo que tú digas.

¿Estas segura?-dijo Draco mirándole con ternura, era como una niña pequeña.

Completamente, jamás pensé que se pudiera ser tan feliz como lo soy ahora mismo.-confeso ella acariciando su mejilla.-Yo te amo.

También te amo y quiero hacer las cosas bien, quiero que cuando entres a la mansión de las flores para quedarte seas mi esposa.

Draco…me haces tan feliz.-

Tú también me haces inmensamente feliz, planee decirte mil cosas y mira solo salió.-

Ha sido perfecto nuestro inicio de año.-el asintió.-Yo que pensaba decirte que me mudaría contigo.

Yo solo quiero que todo sea formal, me conoces y quiero darte tu lugar como mi mujer ante los demás…como mi esposa.

Honestamente, has superado todas mis expectativas y mira nada más el hermoso anillo que me has dado…es perfecto.-dijo ella.

¿Te gusto?-

Lo he amado, no pudiste escoger más que el anillo perfecto.-confeso ella besando sus labios.-Bájame por favor.

Draco lo hizo sin dejar de abrazarla.-Me encanta saber que todo salió mejor de lo que planee.-

En serio puedo gritar que soy la prometida de Draco Black.-grito ella sonriente estaba eufórica por la buena nueva de ese año.

El rubio rio con ella mientras se abrazaban una vez más para besarse y mirarse a los ojos.-Te amo Hermione.

No más Hermione, ahora seré futura señora Black.-contesto ella melosa, caminaron tomados de la mano hacia la casa…subieron los escalones mientras ella se desnudaba en el camino logrando que Draco solo la siguiera como un corderito al matadero.

La castaña se aventó a la alberca sin importar más nada…sabia seguramente que ese anillo no se caería podría notar el hechizo poderoso en él.

Draco entro desnudo también al agua y sus brazos le aprisionaron para acomodarle algunos mechones húmedos en su cara…la beso en las mejillas y en los labios para apretarla más a su cuerpo.

Feliz año nuevo mi amor.-dijo Hermione.

Feliz año nuevo futura señora Black.-ella rio besándole la cara en repetidas ocasiones.-Vamos dime donde lo has comprado.

Encargo que me ayudo a comprar Zabini, esta joya formo parte de un collar regalo para Cleopatra de Marco Antonio.-

Él se suicidó al pensar que ella había muerto, fue un amor verdadero de su parte al menos.-el asintió.-Draco es increíble, ¿Esta hechizado?

Cuidado lo compre le eliminaron todos los hechizos y creo que fue lo mejor…pero siendo una joya para compromiso debe de tener protección porque somos magos.-

Lo se…siento su magia.-el asintió.-Seguramente será invisible para los demás por ser nuestro compromiso.

Si, solo nosotros dos podremos notarlo.-contesto Draco mirándole con amor.-No pensé que te gustara tanto al ser una esmeralda.

Me encanta, me enamore de un slytherin…así que es perfecto para mí y más porque me lo ha regalado tú.-

¿Estas feliz?..-

Tan feliz que tengo ganas de llorar.-menciono ella con algunas lágrimas fluyendo libremente y el secaba.-Sabes, jamás creí que pudiese amar a una persona tanto como lo hago contigo…nunca pensé en tener un matrimonio o tener mis propios hijos, pero ahora es todo posible gracias a ti.

El entendía esa desesperanza perfectamente en ella…pues era lo mismo que durante toda su vida tuvo y eso le prohibio ser tan feliz como ahora…es más ni siquiera la expectativa de felicidad se comparaba con lo que ahora vivía.

Gracias a ti por intentarlo, por insistir y por persistir…gracias Draco.-se abrazaron por unos minutos sintiendo paz y dejando que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos consolándose en el instante.

Era una situación tan personal, tan íntima que el hecho de que nadie estuviera a su alrededor se agradecía porque ahora se mostraban cual eran…eran sus miedos más profundos y las verdades más reales de ambos…al desnudo como ser humano.

Salieron de la piscina y se ducharon una vez más para quitar el resto de la arena…Hermione estaba agotada de las emociones que había tenido así que al tocar la cama y acomodarse en el pecho de Draco pudo dormir como bendita

El rubio cerró los ojos y soñó con ella siendo la mujer de su vida…sus cuerpos envueltos en una sábana tersa que se cubría por la luz tenue de la luna, fiel testigo como cada noche de una de mil historias de amor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Narcisa entro a la casa eran pasadas las dos de la mañana y la velada en el club había sido divertida junto a su novio…lo cierto es que desde que le conoció todo era risas a su lado.

El hombre de elegante porte cerró la puerta detrás de ella.-Ha sido una gran noche querida.

La ha sido, creo que este año que comienza habrá más cambios en mi vida y me alegrare de saber que mi hijo regresara comprometido con la mujer que ama.

Caminaron hacia la sala para beber una copa mas.- ¿Pedirá matrimonio Draco?-

Sí, yo pienso que a esta hora ya debe haberse comprometido con Hermione.-respondió ella con nostalgia.

Pareces muy pensativa por ello.-dijo Edward.

Sabes, es raro ver a mi hijo tan feliz y al mismo tiempo siento que ha sufrido demasiado para ser tan joven…tal vez no fui la mujer más valiente, hubiese deseado defenderle más.-

En ocasiones me pregunto cuándo es que me dirás la verdad sobre su pasado.-

No es nada más que me deje llevar por las ordenes de mi esposo y el no tomo buenas decisiones…-al fin parecía que ella dejaba verse como una mujer real y las lágrimas se a galoparon en sus ojos.

Edward sintió pesar por verla ahí tan frágil, como nunca antes y es que era la primera vez que lloraba frente a él.-No te culpes Cissy.

Trato de solo…no se…-su voz se atoraba en su garganta, tal vez ahora al ver a su hijo tan libre de hacer su vida y amar en verdad a una mujer que lo amaba de igual forma le liberaba.-Quiero lo mejor para mi hijo, que él sea feliz, que sea libre y que tenga su familia.

Él es libre y esta con la mujer que lo ama…se nota el amor que se tienen.-comento Edward mientras ella asentía.-Tu debes de confiar y tener esperanza, eres una buena madre lo sé porque se nota.

Gracias Edward, no sé qué hubiese hecho sin tu apoyo.-el rio tomándola de la mejilla para besarla en los labios.-

Haría todo por verte feliz Cissy, sabes que te amo.-

Lo sé porque también te amo Edward.-contesto ella.

Hubiese deseado otras formas más románticas, pero debido a que la noche fue tan jovial y alegre.-sin más el hombre elegante se hinco frente a ella logrando que de pronto Narcisa se sintiera como una joven veinteañera.-

¿Me concedería el honor de convertirse en mi esposa Sra. Narcisa Black?-

¿Me propones matrimonio?-dijo ella sin ver un anillo.

Claro, lo siento esto de proponer casamiento a la mujer que uno ama te pone nervioso.-el saco una caja de terciopelo negra de su bolsillo mostrando un precioso anillo de diamante de una marca costosa.-¿Qué responde mi bella dama?

Acepto casarme contigo.-dijo sonriente mientras el deslizaba el anillo en su dedo y se acercaba a sus labios para besarla.

Se miraron sonrientes…ellos eran una pareja ya madura donde la vida y las experiencias se convertirían en un amor profundo para los años venideros.

Me gustaría que nos casáramos en verano, en Irlanda.-

Está bien, así será mi amor.-contesto ella sonriente.- ¿Te quedaras conmigo?-

Por supuesto, pero deseo que pensemos a donde iremos a vivir tú sabes que viajo mucho pero mis negocios me llaman en Irlanda.-

Así será…iremos a vivir a Irlanda.-contesto ella acariciando su mejilla.-Tendremos la boda allá y viviré en donde tú me digas.

Serás mi reina.-ella se ruborizo mientras el besaba una vez más sus labios dejándose llevar por ese amor que se tenían.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ronald encendió un cigarrillo saliendo de la madriguera, donde todo era jubilo y celebración…claro que no era para menos.

Ahora su hermano Charly se mudaría de las montañas para establecerse con su futura esposa Michelle por la llegada de su primogénito.

Quien diría que aquel hermano tan solitario y extraño ahora mismo estaba brindando por casarse con la mujer a la que amaba y era tan rara como él.

Era difícil asumir que la vida era un vacío justo ahora…todo parecía que era negro como la noche sin luna y es que durante 7 años renegó por la compañía de Hermione que nunca se dejó vencer por los problemas que tenían.

Pero ahora ella estaba con alguien más que le hacía tan feliz que todos se alegraban por ella y escucharlo siendo honesto…le partía el corazón en pedazos.

Darte cuenta de que has dejado partir a la persona que amas y entenderlo más tarde es complicado…ahora no existía más el play boy.

No tenía deseos de involucrarse con mujeres y al final sentirse más vacío que al principio…ninguna era suficiente para él.

Había sido demasiado ciego como para admitir que Hermione era todo aquello que deseaba en una mujer…calida, amorosa, inteligente, dedicada, cariñosa, respetuosa, comprometida y de carácter fuerte para emprender las batallas cuando se requería.

Además de que era una mujer hermosa, de belleza natural y espontanea…que no necesitaba de tanto arreglo porque al final del día era una ninfa desnuda que atraería a más de uno.

Y el que fue el primero no supo apreciar esa joya que perdió en unos instantes de enfado superficial y que se rindió rápidamente por no luchar por el amor.

La monotonía destruye todo si tú definitivamente te sientas a esperarla y es que en eso se parecían todos los seres humanos sin importar mago o muggle.

Conformarse era la muerte de todo…no avanzas, no luchas, no te esfuerzas por mejorar solo ahí te quedas en tu sitio de confort y en una relación si el otro desea más…pierdes.

Y el perdió…la perdió por no desear más que solo un noviazgo eterno…eterno que se desvaneció con su ida al mundo muggle.

Y por merlín que deseaba verla para saber si era cierto que ese hombre le hacía de verdad tan feliz como todos decían y tal vez con ello poder avanzar más.

Definitivamente debía de hablar con ella y bueno aclarar las cosas, pedir perdón…de solo pensarlo su corazón se alocaba y sentía emociones en su estómago.

De solo pensarlo se volvía loco y es que le amaba…tal vez pudiera fantasear con el hecho de que ella le perdonaría y le consideraría…pero la realidad era otra.

Se sintió helar y ahora era cuando la soledad se volvía a su lado un día más…que curioso era que cuando más gente hay a tu alrededor mas solo te sientes.

Fumo de su cigarro y resoplo…-¿Qué te sucede?.-dijo Charly palmeando su hombro.

Nada Hermano, por cierto felicidades.-comento el pelirrojo.

Gracias.-

Es extraño, pensé que vivirías eternamente en las montañas siendo sincero.-dijo Ronald.

Yo también lo creí así, pero Michelle es una mujer muy lista y tiene conocimientos que me deslumbraron un tanto.-afirmo Charly.

Suena tan.-

Lo sé, somos una pareja de gustos singulares pero cuando ella se marchó por unos meses me sentí solo y me di cuenta de que tenía sentimientos encontrados así que…cuando regreso solo se dio y a nuestro modo funciona.

¿Te pesa dejar todo?-le cuestiono el menor de los hombres Weasley.

Tal vez me pesa dejar mi cómoda y monótona vida con los dragones, no me preocupaba por nada ni nadie solo pasaba mi vida de largo y claro me hacía viejo allá solo.-Ron se sintió de pronto triste por ver como su hermano hablaba de sí mismo.

Vamos no te agobies por mí, pero yo decidí que así fuera y todo comenzó por una pasión por los dragones…pero me di cuenta que mi valor como persona dependía de mi familia.

Es verdad como lo dices.-Charly asintió.

La familia es todo en su momento y Michelle ahora es mi familia…no puedo negar que tengo miedo al fracaso pero tengo que intentarlo al menos.

Lo harán bien, no dudes de eso.-dijo Ronald tratando de animarle.-Se notan que se quieren.

Si nos queremos a nuestro modo y espero hacerlo bien.-su hermano le apoyo la mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.-Mira que parecía necesitabas más consuelo que yo.

Nada de eso, yo solo pensaba en ella….pero ya fue.-

Debes de dejar atrás todo eso para que avances hermano, no soy experto en relaciones humanas pero sé que no está bien estar triste.-Simplemente era algo básico…así que Ronald asintió.

Lo sé y gracias por tus palabras hermano, es bueno que regresaras.-comento Ronald sonriente y eso era lo que valía la pena…la familia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione bebía de su jugo fresco mientras Draco untaba mermelada al pan tostado y ella aun miraba con ensoñación su ahora anillo de compromiso.

Creo que mi madre se pondrá tan contenta como yo.-afirmo la castaña.-Le encantara.

Me da gusto que así sea.-contesto el sonriente y complacido por saber que había escogido bien.

¿Cómo se puso Zabini?.-

Ni me lo recuerdes, me cuestiono tantas veces que si estaba seguro de dar el paso y el morbo de saber cómo terminamos juntos.-

Sería muy raro para todos verdad.-

Yo no tengo el interés de nada relacionado con el mundo mágico, para serte honesto la felicidad que tengo ahora no la cambio para nada.-ella tomo su mano sonriéndole.

Yo también me siento feliz con mi vida a tu lado.-Draco la miro por unos instantes.-La verdad es que me costara un poco regresar a la rutina.

Siempre las vacaciones ejercen esa reacción en nosotros.-contesto el rubio.-Sé que no hemos hablado más que de cosas como vivir juntos y así, pero yo quiero saber si tu…

Draco se había ruborizado y es que a pesar de que estuvieran comprometidos ahora hablar con tu pareja de ciertos asuntos importantes cuesta un poco de trabajo.

Quiero tener muchos hijos y si se parecen a ti mucho mejor.-afirmo Hermione mientras el respiraba aliviado y de inmediato ponía atención.

Es complicado, pero yo al menos deseo tener uno.-ella de inmediato negó.

Ambos hemos sido hijos únicos y conocemos lo que hace falta tener a un cómplice, creo que yo si deseo tener más hijos al menos dos.-dijo Hermione.

No sé qué decirte, pero deseo que estés bien y para mí lo más importante eres tú.

Tú también eres lo más importante para mi Draco.-se acercó a él para besarlo.-Es una lástima que tengamos que irnos pero los deberes nos llaman.

Así es.-contesto el rubio mientras solo disfrutaban de su desayuno sin prisa, ya que por la noche partirían de regreso a la ciudad.

Salieron de la casa pasado del medio día para dar un paseo por la isla como recuerdo, se tomaron fotos en todos los lugares turísticos por donde pasaron y la sensación de felicidad se miraba.

La gente vacacionando e ignorándoles era lo mejor que les pudiera pasar, porque eran solo dos personas más en el mundo no eran dos magos…no era Hermione la heroína de guerra ni mucho menos Draco Malfoy el mortifago.

Eran bueno poder ser uno más en el mundo.-Sonríe antes de que se vuele el sombrero.-dijo el rubio mientras ella lo hacía haciéndola lucir hermosa.

Se tomaron varias fotos más con la polaroid quedando plasmadas las mejores vacaciones de su vida, comieron en un restaurante local a la orilla de la playa.

Las olas rompían en la arena cálida y esa sensación era increíble, se metieron a nadar con más personas cerca porque Draco había accedido a que ella compartiera su ultimo día en la isla con la gente a su alrededor.

Aunque sus ojos no podrían separarse por la visión que tenía ante el…era preciosa y la sonrisa era tan grande que contagiaba a los demás.

Era afortunado de tener a una mujer como ella en su vida y no deseaba separarse de su lado, así que ahora mismo estaba seguro de pedirle se casaran lo más pronto posible.

Hermione miraba el océano y suspiraba, estaba feliz con saber que era la mujer que sé que convertiría en la esposa de Draco…así es la Señora Black.

El agua llegaba arriba de su rodilla y el clima era cálido, estiro sus brazos cerrando los ojos para sentir la brisa salada contra su cara.

Jamás se imaginó que ella fuera a ser prometida de alguien, en algún tiempo pasado de su vida perdió la esperanza de formar un hogar…si largos 7 años con una persona que amo pero no fue suficiente y vio en ese tiempo todo perdido.

Pero ahora…era como esa brisa contra su rostro, la emoción le hacía sentir que era capaz de todo y más porque estaba enamorada del aquel chico de fríos ojos grises.

Si aquel que conoció en el callejón diagón y cuyo padre le miro con desde por ser una muggle…ahora todo eso era parte de ambos porque se ignoraron por muchos años sin embargo ahora eran dueños uno del otro.

Sintió el torso desnudo de Draco a su espalda y un beso depositado en su nuca…el estiraba también los brazos disfrutando de lo que la naturaleza les regalaba.

Se grabaron esa cálida sensación de su amor, el mar y ellos…-Te amo.

Te amo Draco...-contesto ella sonriente para despedirse de la playa preciosa de Hawái aquel lugar donde iniciaron el año y un compromiso de amor.

Pasada la tarde llegaron a la casa donde estuvieron descansado y se metieron a nadar en la piscina por última vez…estuvieron solo un rato para después preparar todo para partir.

Reductio.-dijo Draco hacer que el equipaje entrara en el bolso de Hermione, todo estaba listo para regresar al frio Londres.

La casa estaba en completo silencio y el rubio salió con la bolsa en mano para buscar a su prometida…dejo el bolso en la sala y salió hacia el jardín encontrándose con Hermione mirando al mar.

¿Estas despidiéndote?..-le pregunto mientras sus brazos le rodeaban.

Sí, he sido muy feliz en este lugar.-

Yo también ahora eres mi prometida.-ella asintió.-No te pongas nostálgica que después vendremos de vacaciones.

¿Lo prometes?

Te lo prometo.-dijo el respirando el aire fresco del mar.

Se despidieron de la isla tropical cerca de la media noche para regresar a su vida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Algunos días después._

Gracias por su compra.-dijo la voz de la castaña mientras el cliente salía del lugar.

Mónica entro a la librería y se encontró con su hija, hacia un día que regresaron de las mejores vacaciones de año nuevo.

Mi amor hemos vuelto.-dijo la mujer con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Lo se mamá, anoche me llamaste por teléfono.-contesto la castaña sonriente mientras se unían en un abrazo.- ¿Cómo lo pasaron?

Muy bien, creo que tu padre adora a Draco no sabes lo agradecido que se siente por su regalo y con el tuyo.-tomaron asiento.-nunca lo había visto tan feliz, pensé que le daría algo porque canto, brinco y grito como adolescente en el concierto.

Entonces si se divirtió.-Mónica asintió.-Espero que tú también mamá.

Por supuesto que lo hice, fue como revivir nuestra juventud.-afirmo ella.-Pero te ves hermosa con ese color tostado.

Hacía muchos años que no me bronceaba tanto desde que era una niña.-Mónica le acaricio la mejilla.

Te ves tan hermosa, ¿Cómo lo pasaron?-

Pues Hawái es un lugar hermoso y la casa donde nos quedamos fue de ensueño, imagínate esta en un risco literalmente fuimos solo nosotros.-contento Hermione.

Se lo merecen…creo que ahora les toca ser en verdad felices y me gusta verte tan llena de vida mi amor.-dijo Mónica sonriente.

Lo se mamá…además me dio la mejor sorpresa de todo el mundo.-

¿Cuál?-dijo Mónica sin imaginarse nada más.-

Esta.-contesto Hermione mostrándole su mano izquierda haciendo que su madre se quedara petrificada ante lo que miraba.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Las vacaciones han terminado e iniciado con un año nuevo lleno de muchas promesas de amor en especial para Draco y Hermione quienes estar mejor que nunca.

Por su parte Mónica y Wallace agradecidos por tan merecidas vacaciones cortesía de su yerno favorito, bueno el único quien con esto se los hecho al bolso en especial al suegro quien mantenía sus reservas respecto a su pequeña hija y la relación con otro mago.

Narcisa también aceptando casarse con su caballero andante y yéndose con él a donde diga…eso del amor cuando pega…pega.

Mientras que Ronald sigue aún arrepentido el pobre, lo bueno es que acepto su suerte y trata de dejar sus malas mañas como acostarse con cualquier fanática del trio dorado…lo mejor es darte cuenta que en los malos momentos cuentas con el apoyo de tu familia.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer los capítulos y les deseo un buen fin de semana.

Cris James.-comparto tu opinión cuando no te sientes motivada todo se viene para abajo y caes en la depresión, Hermione vivía deprimida así que la decisión que ambos tomaron fue la más acertada…parecía que el mundo se acabó a un principio para ella pero fue todo lo contrario vivió su duelo y ahora tiene lo que nunca pensó conocería así como Draco…el verdadero amor…y cuando estás enamorado simplemente cedes así que siento que por eso ella se deja consentir porque tal vez anteriormente hacerse la dura no le funciono del todo con Ronald.

Las personas se hacen más cautelosas cuando vienen de un fracaso amoroso y cuando te das la oportunidad quieres hacerlo de manera mejor…así que ello paso con el rubio y la castaña…suenan campanas de boda, gracias por comentar, feliz fin y saluditos.


	30. 14 de Febrero

**CAPITULO 30**

 **14 DE FEBRERO**

Dios mío santo…no…no puede ser cierto…si…si…si.-grito con mucha emoción Mónica pues esto en verdad era una gran alegría para ella como madre.

Porque a pesar de que el tiempo pasara ella aun veía a un hija como una niña y siempre tuvo el deseo de verla casarse con el hombre que le amara…caminar hacia el altar vestida de blanco del brazo de su padre para ser entregada a un buen hombre que le amaría por el resto de su vida.

Cálmate mamá, no quiero que te desmayes.-dijo riendo Hermione mientras su progenitora se suspiraba hondamente para tranquilizarse un poco.- ¿ya?

Sí, yo lo siento hija pero vamos muéstramelo.-Hermione le enseño su mano y ella le miro detenidamente.-Es una gran joya mi amor, seguramente del mundo mágico.

Así es, me dijo Draco que esta esmeralda perteneció a un collar que Marco Antonio le dio a Cleopatra.-

Ellos tuvieron una historia algo extraña, pero el sin duda la amo hasta la muerte…es algo sublime hija y me siento contenta…¿Para cuándo?.-

¿Para cuándo qué?.-

Si para cuándo es que han programado casarse para iniciar con los preparativos.-Hermione de pronto se sintió agobiada, recién estaba disfrutando el hecho de tener un anillo de compromiso como para pensar en organizar una boda.

Lo siento mamá, pero nosotros no hemos hablado de ello aun.-Mónica miro un poco de nerviosismo en su hija.

Discúlpame, apenas lo estas digiriendo y yo presionándote…pero si vives en aquella mansión me invitas a visitarte tiene un jardín precioso.

Si madre, tiene un jardín precioso y una biblioteca como para no salir de ahí en varios años.-a Mónica le brillaron los ojos de emoción.

¿De verdad?-la castaña asintió.-que maravilloso, me siento tan contenta por verte así de feliz y sé que existe amor de parte de ambos.

Existe mamá, espero que mi padre tome mi compromiso como tú y no se ponga algo melodramático.-

Tu padre se pondrá melodramático y tienes que comprenderlo eres su hija, para colmo la única.-

Sabes mamá yo pensé que jamás me podría pasar esto en la vida y mírame…es como si un sueño olvidado reviviera.-

Estoy muy contenta mi amor.-se abrazaron derramando algunas lágrimas.-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco miraba a su madre con gran sorpresa.-Me repites lo que me acabas de informar.

Me casare con Edward.-afirmo Narcisa mientras su hijo permanecía estoico y es que lo esperaba pero no en ese momento.

Pues enhorabuena madre, así que me venderás la propiedad.-dijo el tratando de sonar conforme con la situación que su madre le decía y es que lo merecía.

Así es, traje los documentos hijo.-Cissy el entrego una carpeta mientras el rubio la tomaba para revisar los papeles.-Por cierto ¿Acepto?-

Si madre, ella acepto.-contesto Draco secamente.

¿Para cuándo celebraran la boda?-

Mejor dime tu para cuándo es que te casas.-Narcisa deseaba darle prioridad al evento de su hijo.

Lo mío no es tan importante hijo, lo que deseo es estar ahí presente para tu enlace.- Draco miro a su madre al fin y bueno se alegraba de que ella aceptara al fin tener a Edward a su lado.

Era extraño por una parte, porque a pesar de las situaciones que vivieron con Lucius la historia con su padre era distinta a la que su madre vivió a su lado y es que él sabía que se amaban a pesar de todas las malas circunstancias en las que se vieron envueltos.

Madre yo soy aparte de ti y si Edward te pide una fecha no hay problema…haz lo que tengas que hacer para que sea feliz.-

Narcisa al fin pudo ver al hombre en su hijo que para ella seguía siendo un niño y era difícil darse cuenta de que tu pequeño había crecido, el ya no requería de su protección…ahora sería el encargado de proteger a una mujer para crear su familia…sentía orgullo y nostalgia al mismo tiempo al parecer su trabajo como madre estaba hecho.

Y entendía lo que él deseaba para ella también…que la felicidad que estaba experimentando fuera tan grande como la suya…ambos se la merecían.

Edward y yo decidimos casarnos en verano en Irlanda.-afirmo Narcisa mirando a su hijo.

Queda algo de tiempo para que organices una fiesta madre.-

Para serte honesta deseo algo en verdad privado, donde solo la familia nos acompañe.-comento ella.-Ya tuve una ostentosa boda así que no quiero algo igual.

Draco se sintió extraño por unos segundos.-Sabes madre, es extraño hablar de que te casas cuando es inevitable recordar a mi padre a tu lado siempre.

Narcisa sintió como sus ojos se humedecían.-Nosotros fuimos felices y nos quisimos a nuestro modo, pero todo se perdió…solo espero que ahora donde este tu padre este en paz.

Me enviaras por supuesto la invitación.-afirmo Draco entregándole un pañuelo a la madura mujer para que se secara las lágrimas.

Deberás estar ahí hijo, he decidido mudarme con Edward y cambiare mi residencia a Irlanda.-afirmo mientras su hijo le ponía atención.

Creo que los cambios siempre son para algo bueno y sé que será lo mejor para ti madre, ya no estarás sola seguramente viajaras por todo el mundo.

Me emociona que al fin podré disfrutar un poco de mi vida y el saber que mi hijo se casara me da la tranquilidad que necesitaba…-Draco la miro con atención notando en ella que los años de verdad estaban pasando.-Espero que no tarde demasiado.

Deseo casarme con Hermione al menos por el civil, había pensado en el mes de Febrero.-lo dijo mientras se ruborizaba.

El 14 de Febrero sería una fecha con mucho significado de acuerdo a las tradiciones muggles.-comento Narcisa.-Pero como lo dices suena a que ella aun no lo sabe.

No lo sabe y estoy tratando de encontrar la forma de decírselo.-contesto el.-Nosotros literalmente vivimos juntos y deseo que cuando se mude conmigo permanentemente sea ya mi esposa.

Es curioso escucharte decirlo así hijo.-él fue consciente de como comento las cosas.-Pero es normal y lo que te corresponde es darle el lugar como la señora Black…Hermione Black suena bastante bien.

A ella también le ha gustado.-

¿Me dirás donde compraste la joya?.-le cuestiono su madre como toda una dama romántica.

Esa historia se la dejara a ella para que la comente cuando te visitemos.-contesto el rubio.

Tendré que fingir sorpresa ante la noticia de que se casaran entonces.- Draco negó.

Nosotros no tenemos secretos nos decimos la cosas, siento que ocultarnos información solo nos traería disgustos.-afirmo el rubio.

Tienes razón en eso hijo, de igual forma si deseas que te ayude en organizar algo.-el negó de inmediato.

Dispondré de la comida en la mansión de las rosas, a ella le gusta el jardín y creo que solo seremos nosotros los presentes, me ha dicho que quiere una boda intima.-

Es un enlace demasiado importante hijo, harás alguna celebración como en el mundo mágico sabes que ambos son magos.-

No sé si tenga ganas de hacerlo con un ritual y todo eso, la verdad es que hemos tomado la decisión de vivir nuestra vida aquí…-

Pero debes de considerarlo en caso de que tal vez más adelante que tengas hijos y ellos seguramente tengan magia acudan a Hogwarts.-Draco lo sabía perfectamente, sus hijos deberían de nacer en un matrimonio de los dos mundos.

Siento que con los anillos bastaran, ya está preparados para eso y tal vez Zabini me ayude un poco.-confeso el rubio.-Es por eso que no deseo que nadie que no conozca nuestro origen este presente.

¿Vendrán sus amigos?-

No lo sé madre, aún no saben que nosotros estamos juntos.-respondió el rubio, no le gustaba que pensaran se escondían pero él no quería ver a la castaña sufrir desprecios o que le cuestionaran por sus decisiones.

Hijo sé que ustedes desean vivir en paz y al mismo tiempo entiendo que nosotros fuimos casi expulsados del mundo mágico, pero es pasado.-

Madre, poco sabes pero aún hay muchos detractores de Voldemort en el otro mundo mágico y sin duda el que se enteraran de nuestra relación traería sufrimiento para ella.-afirmo casi seguro el rubio.

Por lo tanto para ti.-completo la frase Narcisa.-Pero es completamente injusto, nosotros tenemos una vida hecha en el mundo muggle y hemos pagado por las culpas.

Nosotros lo sabemos y Hermione lo entiende, pero estoy seguro que no dudarían un solo segundo en herirla.-Narcisa lo sabía también.-Mi vida está aquí y solo tengo del otro mundo los pocos negocios que pude salvar de mi padre

Los que maneja tu amigo Blaise.-el rubio asintió sin mucho interés.-Algún día tendrán que enterarse de que esas pociones que han salvado a muchos fueran creadas por ti.

Dudo que lo aprecien y siéndote sincero no me importa en lo absoluto.-contesto Draco.

Bueno no hablemos más de ello y siento que Hermione no se negara ante tu petición hijo…ella está enamorada de ti.-

Yo igual madre…lo único que deseo es tener mi propia familia.

Así será Draco…-contesto Cissy con una gran sonrisa esperando mejores noticias venideras.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Algunos días pasaron y justo como lo dijo Hermione su padre armo todo un drama por la tremenda noticia de que ella se había comprometido con Draco.

Wallace derramo algunas lágrimas de tristeza y nostalgia por ver a su pequeña convertida en una mujer, pero al mismo tiempo estaba orgulloso de saber que ella era merecedora de un amor como el que Draco Black le profesaba.

Hermione estaba sentada disfrutando de la tranquilidad del jardín de aquella que sería su casa.

Así que ahora eres la futura señora Black.-Dijo Zabini con su sonrisa perfecta.

Buenos días Blaise…gracias por ayudarlo.-contesto ella mientras el moreno asentía y tomaba asiento.

Todo sea por ver a mi amigo atado.-dijo el mientras Draco solo le miraba con enfado.

¿Cómo está tu nuevo bebé?-

Es todo un Zabini y creo que traerá a raya a las chicas del mundo mágico.-afirmo el orgulloso de que al fin naciera un varón…amaba a sus hijas pero necesitaba que el apellido no desapareciera.

Al fin un heredero.-se rio Draco tratando de molestar a su amigo.

Vamos hermano eran tres mujeres más Pansy, ahora somos ya dos contra 4 está un poquito más parejo.-contesto Blaise a sabiendas de que era un caso perdido.

Lo bueno es que ellos están bien.-dijo Hermione.-Enhorabuena buena por tu familia.

Gracias, espero que no sea el último.-

De verdad deseas repoblar el mundo mágico.-comento el rubio mientras su amigo asentía.

Bueno cuando nosotros nos casamos yo al menos deseaba tener una familia grande y Pansy también así que solo nos dejamos llevar.-

Pero ya son cuatro hijos.-Hermione miraba con atención al amigo de su novio con su manías de reproducción.

Si habíamos quedado en que sería el último, pero hermano nació varón y pues Pansy me dijo que ella deseaba al menos tener otro más.-

¿Y si es niña?-dijo el rubio mientras su amigo se ponía un poco ansioso y la castaña le golpeaba en la pierna a Draco para que dejara de molestar al moreno.

Haremos un tratamiento para que nazca varón, como con Blaisito.-

¿Se llama igual a ti?-pregunto la castaña.

Obviamente, Blaise Jr. Zabini Parkinson.-comento el con orgullo de macho alfa, era un hombre que sin proponérselo era bastante cómico.

Jr, amigo le pensaste demasiado y bueno si tu esposa secunda tus ideas está bien…aunque no me imagino con 5 hijos.-

Yo quería más de siete.-afirmo el con seguridad.

Siete.-respondieron con sorpresa la pareja mientras el moreno solo reía.

Vamos no es tan malo tener una gran familia, y díganme ¿Cuántos draquitos tendrán?-el rubio le miro con enfado mientras Hermione se sonrojaba.-vamos no me mire así están comprometidos obviamente se casaran y desearan tener hijos.

Nosotros seremos más tradicionales.-

No me dirás que solo uno, hermano por favor.-el rubio negó.

Tal vez dos y siento que está perfecto para mi.-contesto Draco mientras la castaña le sonreía.

Bueno si tienes una niña, la apartaras para mi junior.-Draco hizo cara de completo enfado, como se atrevía a decir algo como eso con lo mañoso que conocía era su amigo y seguramente su hijo sería igual.

Hermione rio por la cara de susto que puso el rubio.-De solo pensarlo me dan ganas de ahorcarte.

Bueno he venido para comentarte que están presionando por la poción de regeneración y les he dicho que lamentablemente no hemos tenido una buena respuesta.-

Debe de reposar el triple de tiempo, espero que esta semana que viene se puedan realizar las pruebas y aun así no me siento tan seguro de que sea una buena idea que nosotros la entreguemos.

Draco no deseaba meterse en líos, ahora si prioridad era Hermione y los negocios de la inmobiliaria, miro a la castaña para tomarle del a mano.

Yo también tengo mis dudas para serte honesto, porque no sabemos si tenga alguna reacción negativa y con ello se me irían a la yugular.-comento el moreno.

Es un arma de dos filos si lo ves desde el ángulo correcto, porque está involucrado algo más que solo un malestar…involucra la esperanza de una vida funcional y normal de una persona.-dijo Draco.

Pero ustedes no deben de darse por vencidos, además San Mungo deberá de saber que los riesgos que se corren es por dar una mejor calidad de vida y siento que muchas personas lo aceptaran.-menciono Hermione.-Si con ello les dan la esperanza pues lo tomaran y listo.

Lo que dices es verdad, además sería un gran punto a tu favor y sabes que lo necesitas para mejorar un poco tu reputación en el otro mundo, enaltecerías el apellido Malfoy.

Draco negó de inmediato.-No tengo deseos de enaltecer el apellido de mi padre que quedo por el lodo y no me interesa regresar al mundo mágico, tengo una vida aquí…lo sabes.

Claro que lo se hermano, pero aun así apoyo a tu prometida se deberá de enviar la poción.-Blaise asentía con la cabeza repentinamente.

Es un todo por nada.-contesto Draco mientras miraba a Hermione quien se limitaba a sonreírle, pues la decisión estaba en él.

Bien, no quiero interrumpir su momento pero tengo algo de hambre.-

Floopy.-el elfo apareció de inmediato.-Sirve la comida, mi invitado el gorrón tiene hambre.

Si amo.-en un floop desapareció.

No me acostumbro a tus tecnicismos muggles hermano y dime que es eso de gorrón.-

Pues te describe muy bien.-contesto Draco riendo mientras Blaise se sentía algo importante.-Porque te apareces en ocasiones sin ser invitado y además pides como si lo fueras.

Creo que no debería de sentirme para nada halagado.-contesto el moreno mientras la pareja reía amenamente.

El mes de Enero casi llegaba a su fin, los tres habían trabajado los fines de semana con la poción regeneradora e incluso Narcisa se había integrado en un par de ocasiones.

Las pruebas estaban saliendo mucho mejor de lo que ellos pensaron y es que el ultimo ingrediente había perfeccionado…

Experimentaron con animales con alguna amputación y el proceso parecía algo delicado, pues no aparecía en segundos una extremidad…el tiempo aproximado era de una semana para que todo quedara completo.

Así que tuvieron que fabricar una especie de molde para que esto protegiera la creación completa de la extremidad perdida y bueno al parecer debía de ser monitoreado porque correría riesgos de infección junto con dolor…era algo de atención.

Los animales al final de una semana andaban como si desde siempre tuvieran la nueva pata en su lugar y en el transcurso de los días con la evolución monitoreada simplemente fue un éxito.

Draco aun sentía temor de que las cosas no salieron como él creía y Hermione en todo momento le apoyo dándole aliento, investigando e incluso buscando más información.

La poción estaba lista, solo que el proceso era muy lento pero tal vez valdría la pena el esfuerzo.

Yo creo que el molde es básico, no se verá muy estético pero funcionara.-menciono Sabini.

El rubio negaba con los brazos cruzados, no era una buena solución pero al principio funcionaria.

Yo creo que debería de ser el proceso al revés.-comento Hermione.-De afuera hacia adentro así la piel envuelve lo que crezcas.

Eso es lo que necesitamos, pero tendríamos que volver a hacer todo.-respondió Zabini.

Hay que hacerlo…una semana más en el proceso y fue un éxito cuando apareció la piel de un perro como si estuviera desinflada lo demás era historia.

La poción con su demora simplemente funciono con la persona que se prestó para la regeneración, el proceso si era doloroso pero tolerable y daba esperanza.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dime la verdad, ¿Cómo me veo?-Pansy se acercó a su esposo y acomodo la corbata.

Ahora te ves mucho mejor, me siento orgullosa de saber que mi esposo colaboro con esas personas para la poción regeneradora.-comento la pelinegra sonriente.

Siendo sincero, yo solo estuve en el laboratorio caminando de un lado a otro y no hice tanto pero seré el que dé la cara con esta poción.

Vamos que te ves tan guapo, quiero que sonrías cuando estreches la mano con el primer ministro.-comento Pansy.

Está bien, deséame suerte que estoy nervioso.-la morena asintió besando sus labios.

El moreno llego a la cita pactada para el evento desde San Mungo junto con la poción que daría esperanza a las personas con amputaciones del mundo mágico.

Estamos reunidos con los representantes de San Mungo para hacer de su conocimiento sobre la poción regeneradora y esto dará esperanzas a las personas que han perdido una de sus extremidades…aquí la prueba.

Zabini sonreía amablemente mientras el hombre que se prestó para el primer experimento aparecía y los vítores se hicieron sonar…todo gracias al trabajo de en conjunto de los mejores pocionistas representados por el Señor Blaise Zabini.

Se tomaron muchas fotos que sin duda aparecería en primera plana y una de ellas donde el moreno estrechaba el brazo reconstruido de su totalidad de aquel hombre sonriente.

Los alto mandos de San Mungo, junto con el ministro y su personal al fin podrían celebrar en una comida que organizo Pansy como celebración por este avance.

Quiero felicitarlo personalmente y decirle que esta poción es una gran oportunidad para las personas que han sufrido amputaciones.-

Sí señor, le agradezco sus palabras y las hare llegar a mis representados.-contesto el moreno.

Quisiera que los pocionistas que participaron acudieran a una cena, pero siempre me dice que no es posible.-le reclamo el ministro.

El trabajo que ellos realizan es demandante y bueno no están en el país, pero yo les externare su invitación.-comento Blaise tratando de ser complaciente.

Vamos señor ministro tenemos que ir a la junta consejal.-el hombre se despidió de los presentes para poder marcharse a seguir con su apretada agenda.

Blaise al fin pudo respirar y tomo una copa de vino blanco para celebrar el éxito obtenido a pesar de que Draco no estuviera ahí.

Se preguntó de pronto si de pronto todas aquellas personas que agradecían por la poción regeneradora se enteraran de que era Draco Malfoy quien la creo sentirían agradecimiento de verdad.

Era injusto porque al final quien debería de estar recibiendo las felicitaciones era el rubio y no el…así que lo único que haría sería decirle todo lo que había sucedido.

 _Tres días después._

No puedo creerlo…me dices todo y siento como si fuera irreal.-afirmo Draco con los periódicos en mano.

Están en verdad agradecidos hermano y el ministro insistió nuevamente con hacer las presentaciones correspondientes con los pocionistas.

Entiendo que lo hace para sumar votantes.-el moreno asintió mientras Hermione miraba la foto de ese hombre con su nuevo brazo estrechando la mano de Zabini.-Pero no me prestaría para ninguna campaña política.

La verdad es que nuestros ingresos han sido triplicados y estaremos bien por mucho tiempo.-contesto el moreno sonriente.

Sales bien en las fotos.-comento la castaña.

¿Te parece?-dijo con emoción Blaise haciendo que el rubio negara y es que en ocasiones se pregunta como un hombre tan vanidoso como él era padre ya de 4 criaturas.

Eres fotogénico.-contesto Hermione mientras el de pronto sacaba de su bolso una foto de su familia.

Ellas son mis hijas, no las conocías verdad.-la castaña negó.

Era extraño mirar a una ex compañera de colegio con su nueva vida como adulta y es que si consiguió en su plazo normal lo que buscaba.

Estaba Pansy sentada con un pequeño bebe de cabellos oscuros y rizados en brazos…era más claro que Blaise su esposo detrás de ella con su mano sobre su hombro y tres pequeñas niñas mirando seriamente a un tercero, eran preciosas e incluso dos tenían ojos verdes como Pansy.

Son tan pequeñas y tan vanidosas como su padre.-Blaise asintió, mientras la castaña se preguntaba de pronto si no era demasiado tarde para ella.

Draco noto un poco la pena en la castaña, el mes de Febrero había empezado ya…suspiro hondamente.

Bueno creo que he dado las buenas nuevas y resulta ser que son las 6 de la tarde, tengo que regresar a casa para la cena.

Acabas de comer.-contesto el rubio con afán de molestarle.

Lo se amigo, pero si no lo hago se me arma tremendo lio con mi esposa…-se levantaron.-Un gusto futura señora Black, Señor.

Sin más Zabini salió por la chimenea no sin antes sonreír como siempre lo hacía.

Hermione suspiro hondamente y sintió como los brazos fuertes de Draco le alzaban en vilo.-Por dios, me haz asustado.

¿Qué tienes?-dijo el mientras la castaña enlazaba sus brazos sobre su cuello.

Nada.-contesto ella mirándole, tenía unos preciosos ojos color plata.

No me mientas, note tu cambio de humor cuando viste la foto.-ella recargo su cabeza en su pecho mientras Draco esperaba paciente su respuesta y caminaba hacia la habitación con ella en brazos.

Abrió la puerta y la cerro para recostarla en la suave cama de finas telas…la beso lentamente haciendo que Hermione solo se dejara hacer.

Los finos dedos de Draco fueron desabrochando lentamente cada uno de los botones de la fina blusa de seda que ella lucia ese día.

Sin dejar de besarla introdujo su mano sobre su pecho cubierto por un sostén de encaje que mostraba las blandas protuberancias que le gustaba amasar.

La acaricio con lentitud haciendo que ella gimiera contra su boca y el deslizara su mano aun mas abajo entrando debajo de la falda acariciando la suave pierna y apoderándose de un centro cubierto de tela suave.

Hermione gimió mas alto mientras el miraba con atención sus reacciones y el con círculos acariciaba su rosado clítoris haciéndola esconder su cara entre su cuello blanco.

Aun se apenaba por las reacciones involuntaria de su cuerpo entregado al placer que sus caricias le daban y esto era en verdad enternecedor para Draco, porque la amaba.

Verla tan dispuesta a regalarle su intimidad haciéndola mas especial para el, la beso profundamente degustando su cálida boca con su lengua caliente haciéndola encenderse como una cerilla.

Sus caricias pronto humedecieron el trozo de fina tela y el rubio amaso con cuidado un pecho que salía sobre el encaje asomándose un pezón color durazno…era una visión celestial e incitadora.

Se adueño del botón endurecido para succionar y no resistió mucho pues se dejo envolver por el dulzón aroma de su piel logrando que su amigo intimo despertara demandante.

Hermione sintió como el peso de Draco con urgencia se subía sobre su cuerpo y torpemente luchaba con su pantalón para poder hundirse en ella.

Lo miro con atención y sintió como su elegante ropa interior quedaba hecha un jirón por la urgencia de su prometido…pero cuando entro en su cálida carne ella solo pudo gemir hondamente cerrando los ojos ante la penetración de Draco.

El vaivén de su cuerpo, sus besos apasionados lograron su objetivo y ese era una Hermione dispuesta, gozosa, húmeda, deseosa de su amor.

Sus manos se apoderaron de su trasero redondo para hundirse con mas fuerza en ella logrando que la base de su miembro rozara su clítoris con insistencia sacando gemidos de una hermosa castaña.

Ella sentía que ya volaba tan alto que no le alcanzaría a esa altura, pero de pronto sus movimientos mas rápido le erizaron el bello…cada poro de su piel cremosa se abrió y ella emitió un gozoso sonido desde lo profundo de su garganta.

Su orgasmo llevo a Draco consigo al cielo…ambos unidos besándose, amándose…así como la pareja perfecta que eran.

El rubio se hizo a un lado de ella y la atrajo a su pecho, respiraban entrecortadamente…Hermione intento levantarse pero se lo impidió.

Tengo que ir a limpiarme.-reclamo avergonzada.

Cásate conmigo.-dijo el apretándola aún más contra su cuerpo semivestivo.

Ya acepte Draco.-contesto la castaña mostrándole el anillo mientras le sonreía y trataba de calmar su respiración.

No, Cásate conmigo.-volvió a insistir el rubio con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de su cálido cuerpo.

Que ya acepte y si me casare contigo.-

El 14.-soltó el mientras la castaña se levantaba sobre su brazo.

¿Qué?, Draco no entiendo.- el rubio la miro a los ojos y ella respondió.-No entiendo que tratas de decirme.

Cásate conmigo este 14 de Febrero.-y fue como si el tiempo se detuviera para los dos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los padres de Hermione han tomado bien el que su hija se comprometa y en especial Mónica que daba gritos de alegría por su hija…que emoción eso de casarse.

Lo curioso esta que en el mundo mágico se manejan igual al mundo muggle que muchos aborrecen, porque tienen comportamientos tan iguales...Mientras sirve la gente los vanaglorian y una vez que caen de su gracia los sepultan en el olvido…que doble moral tan mágica y si ellos supieran que aquel chico ex mortifago cuyo padre fue sentenciado al beso del dementor es quien realizo la poción de regeneración segura estoy se quedarían mudos de la impresión.

Aunque a Zabini parece manejar bien esto de las relaciones diplomáticas y me causa gracia cómo reacciona con cada situación…un tipo cómico sin proponérselo.

Pero dejamos en suspenso todo… ¿Qué dirá Hermione?...aun no lo sé...que nervios.

Bueno Gracias por acompañarme en la historia y estamos en recta finale ¿Creo?...bueno ya veremos cómo se dan las cosas con los personajes, les deseo un buen inicio de semana y abajo les contesto sus reviews saludos.

Norma Angélica.-Hola que gusto saludarte y creo que Hermione se merece la felicidad en compañía de tan guapo caballero…Me ha encantado este Draco humano…espero que este capítulo te enganche como a mi…gracias por las flores y un abrazo para ti también.

Cris James.-He visto algunas veces esta situación y resulta que si hay una luz al final del túnel…ambos tomaron la decisión de seguir con su vida y Hermione sin proponérselo lo supero mejor además encontró el amor…en Draco. Mientras que Ronald solo se quedó ahí con su victoria instantánea pero cuando el tiempo paso compendio que no había sido lo que esperaba…hay que cerrar ese círculo…veamos cómo le hace. Veremos que sucede con estos dos más adelante que literalmente es casi ya…un abrazo.

Yuzmariz.-Hermione feliz con su amor viviendo todo lo bueno que él pueda ofrecerle y claro cediendo, dándole una oportunidad para sentirse protegida….siendo una mujer que se deja amar…Ron esta atorado, pero tarde que temprano debe de avanzar…bueno no se…saludos.


	31. La amo

**CAPITULO 31**

 **LA AMO**

Hermione le miro con atención y estupefacta…él estaba proponiéndole casarse en 11 días acaso.-Draco es 3 de Febrero.

Lo sé.-contesto el de inmediato y es que estaba nervioso con lo que había dicho.

Si pero.-dijo ella de inmediato siendo interrumpida por el rubio.

Está bien yo sé que no te he considerado en esta decisión tan importante y mereces la mejor de las bodas, pero la verdad es que yo-

Draco.-

Quiero que tú seas mi esposa, ya porque quiere tenerte…-

Draco.-

Conmigo todas las noches y no me importaría…-

Si.-soltó Hermione.

Que fuera lo más.-el de pronto se quedó en silencio mirándole con sus preciosos ojos mercurio y sorprendido completamente.-¿Has dicho que si?

Si…si me caso contigo.-el rubio la beso profundamente mientras cubría su cuerpo con el suyo y respiraba contra sus labios.

Me haces tan feliz.-

Tu también.-contesto ella mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas y Draco lo entendía perfectamente…porque el mismo estaba demasiado emocionado con lo que sucedería entre ellos.

Se consolaron mutuamente mientras el silencio de la habitación les permitía gozar de su compañía, ya no había marcha atrás por la decisión que habían tomado y por la cual estarían juntos hasta siempre.

Hermione miraba a la gente pasar por los ventanales que daban a la calle de la librería y era curioso saber que todo era simplemente perfecto.

Jamás se imaginó tener la vida que ahora mismo llevaba de la mano de Draco y bueno la decisión estaba tomada, él se estaba encargando de todo aquel papeleo así como organizando que todo saliera perfecto en aquella que ahora sería su casa la mansión de las flores.

Suspiro hondamente, pues sus padres irían a visitarle y bueno les daría la buena nueva una vez que entraran…pronto se acordó sobre que deseaba para su boda.

Draco apareció por la puerta de entrada con una caja que anunciaba pastel y ella se acercó para besarle.-Hola mi amor.

Pensé que venía tarde.-el rubio le entrego la caja y ella la puso sobre la mesa para tomar asiento mirándole con insistencia.

¿Qué ha sucedido?-pregunto Hermione ansiosa mientras él tomaba sus manos.

Todo está listo, el juez nos casara el 14 de Febrero a las 6 de la tarde.-ella le miro con sus preciosos ojos color miel mientras se acercaba para besarla dulcemente en los labios.

Hermione sentía que su corazón latía con fuerza y estaba dispuesta a todo…hacia unos días había aceptado ante esa alocada propuesta y ahora era una cita concreta.

Sera en el jardín de la casa.-el rubio asintió.

Zabini vendrá y dará una ceremonia breve con los anillos del mundo mágico para protección porque somos magos.-contesto él.

Es como si esto fuera un sueño.-dijo ella acariciándole la mejilla.-Quiero que sepas que soy la mujer más feliz del mundo y la siguiente semana seré tu esposa…no es algo fantástico.

Fantástico mi amor, ¿Invitaras a los Potter?-ella suspiro hondamente, lo cierto es que eran sus amigos y todo aquello…pero su mundo era diferente.

Tan diferente que segura estaba jamás aceptarían su relación con Draco a pesar de que ella le amara tanto y ella deseaba ser feliz el día de su boda con el rubio.

Desde hacía un tiempo era egoísta, pero lo que más atesoraba era su relación y deseaba festejar no estar preocupada por reacción de tal o cual persona.

No los invitare, quiero de verdad que mi boda sea una celebración para nosotros con la gente que nos quiere.-el pego su frente con la de Hermione respirando la paz que ambos necesitaban.

La puerta de la librería se abrió entrando Wallace junto con su esposa.-Lo siento se nos hizo tarde, tu padre tuvo una emergencia con un paciente.

Una extracción dolorosa.-comento el hombre de cabellos castaños mientras le miraban con atención.- ¿Qué celebraremos?-dijo señalando el pastel.

Tu siempre pensando en comida.-le riño Mónica mientras tomaban asiento y Hermione se levantaba para traer los platos, el té para servir.

Nada en particular.-contesto Draco mientras su suegro le miraba sonriente.

Cada día me gusta más esta librería, hasta las ventas han mejorado no es así.-converso Wallace.

Hermione ha tenido buenos resultados y creo que mucho se debe a las elecciones de libros que ha hecho.-el rubio se levantó para ayudar a su novia.

Acomodaron las cosas en la mesa y sirvieron las tazas de té caliente junto con un trozo de postre de chocolate.

Todo está demasiado rico.-dijo Mónica.-Pero dinos que pasa.

Bueno, sé que todos sabemos que Draco me ha pedido matrimonio y yo acepte.-sus padres asintieron.-Pero bueno hemos tomado la decisión de casarnos el 14 de Febrero.

Mónica miraba a su hija fijamente, era como si de pronto se quedara solo pensando lo que había dicho, mientras que Wallace seguía comiendo un trozo de pastel.

¿Qué?-respondió la mujer apretando el brazo de su esposo.-Se casan la próxima semana, dios santo pero los preparativos, los tramites y la recepción.

¿Quién se casa?-dijo Wallace ajeno a la conversación.

Nosotros papá.-los ojos castaños del Sr. Granger se abrieron sorprendidos por la noticia.

No me dirán que se casan porque tu estas.-el hizo una seña con su mano sobre su estómago.

Aun no estoy esperando un bebé, pero tal vez mas adulta.-confeso ella haciendo que Draco sintiera una gran calidez en su pecho y es que eso sería un sueño irreal…una personita creada por el amor que se tenían.

Dios me siento tan contenta, seguramente ya tienen todo listo.-Hermione asintió mientras su padre solo comía mirándoles, estaba decidido ella sería una señora casada y no sabía que pensar al respecto…pero esto le daba mucha tranquilidad porque él era un buen hombre que le daría su lugar.

La ceremonia será en la Mansión de las Flores a las seis de la tarde y bueno Draco se ha encargado de que todo este ya listo.

¿Tendrán invitados?-

Solo seremos nosotros, la familia mamá y bueno Zabini que bendecirá el enlace por ser brujos.-comento ella sonriente.

¿No invitaras a los Potter?-dijo Mónica con pesar, pues Ginny era la mejor amiga de su hija.

Por el momento no madre, más adelante si nos casamos por la iglesia creo que si lo haremos.-Draco sintió la calidad mano de su prometida reconfortándole.

Wallace asintió satisfecho.-Tengo una duda.-su esposa e hija se preocuparon un poco.-La comida será de ese Dumy, duly…

Puffly.-dijo Draco mientras la castaña asentía y ellos solo reían por la pregunta más absurda de la noche.

Platicaron algunas cosas sin mucho sentido y cerraron al fin la librería a la hora marcada.

Draco estaba acostado en la cama mirando el televisor y Hermione salía del baño envuelta en su toalla.-¿Qué ves?.-dijo secándose el cabello.

La ley y el orden.-contesto el mirándola de pronto.

No sabía que te gustaran las resoluciones policiacas.-el negó.

De los pocos programas que llaman mi atención, acuéstate ya conmigo.-dijo el rubio, Hermione se quitó la bata mostrando ese precioso camisón de seda color marfil mientras se acomodaba al lado de su prometido.

¿Estas ansioso porque nos casaremos?-

No tanto.-contesto el sonando algo seco.

Pues yo si me siento nerviosa.-confeso la castaña mientras el rubio el abrazaba.-No te casas todos los días.

¿Estas segura de querer casarte conmigo?-ella le miro a los ojos mientras su mano acariciaba su mejilla cálida.

Por supuesto, deseo más que nada convertirme en la señora Black.-afirmo Hermione.

Tu eres lo único que nunca pensé tener en mi vida Hermione Granger.-dijo el rubio con pesar.

No me gusta como sonó.-contesto ella mirándole con pesar.

La verdad es que desearía que todos tus amigos estuvieran presentes, pero sé que tal vez ellos no se alegrarían de que te casaras con ex.-

No lo digas, es pasado y a mí no me importa…ya hablamos de ello Draco.-el asintió.-No me importa más nada, nuestro mundo es este y a quien no le gusta que se joda.

El rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sonrió.-No me imagine que dijeras alguna palabrota, pero me siento conforme con ello.

La razón es muy simple…te amo y seré tu esposa para siempre.-

Yo también te amo y seré tuyo para la eternidad.-Draco recostó a Hermione en la cama para subirse sobre su menudo cuerpo besando sus labios cálidos…se sentía bien estar ahí en su hogar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ronald miraba la ventana donde la gente pasaba ajena ante su observación, varios estudiante de Hogwarts, algunas parejas sonrientes y otros más yendo a comer.

La vida justo ahora era eso para él, había días buenos y días malos…a pesar de ello sentía que avanzaba lentamente.

Suspiro tratando de no darle mas vueltas a los asuntos, tendría algunos días pesados con su hermano George…la puerta sonó.

Pase.-

Hermano, pensé que te habrías marchado a comer.-el pelirrojo menor negó.

Estaba esperando a que me dijeras si irías con Angelina y los niños a casa, para pasarme con mi madre.-contesto Ron.

Mira quien está aquí.-

Ronald Weasley.-el pelirrojo hizo una cara de sorpresa no grata ante la mujer más gritona que recordara.

Luciana.-sin tanta emoción.

Parece que no te gusta verme por aquí, pero bueno no me sorprende soy una mujer de una sola impresión.-George miraba a su hermano con ojos de enojo, incitándole a ser cortes.

No para nada, bienvenida.-dijo el acercándose para extender su mano y saludarle, pero lejos de eso la morena le beso ambas mejillas.

Qué bueno es verte, estaré algunos días en Inglaterra y podrías darme un tour por la ciudad.-comento ella en tono mandón mientras su hermano asentía con la cabeza forzando a Ronald.

Lo siente pero esta semana yo debo de viajar a Fr.-

Para nada, el saldrá contigo por un tour por Londres y sería bueno irnos a comer porque Angelina estará ansiosa de verte.

Entonces nos ponemos de acuerdo.-comento la morena sonriente mientras Ron solo asentía como tonto, sin más ella salió caminado por el pasillo.

George se acercó a su hermano menor dándole un zape en la cabeza.- ¿Qué te pasa?, podrías haber sido más cortes con ella.

Pero yo que tengo que ver en todo este lio, ella no es la clase de mujer con la que tenga deseos de darle un tour.-su hermano rodo los ojos.

Es mi abogada y es una orden de tu jefe darle un tour…-Ron negó de inmediato.-Por favor no es tan complicado, ella es una mujer guapa, inteligente y.

Y no te la hagas de celestino conmigo, si quiero una mujer puedo conseguirla solo.-afirmo Ronald.

Claro, disculpe usted señor play boy del mundo mágico y del afamado trio dorado.-dijo con sarcasmo George.

No tengo humor para soportarte ahora mismo, tengo hambre.-el pelirrojo le detuvo.

Sé que puedes conseguirte a la mujer que deseas.-Ron asintió satisfecho.-Pero esa será una mujer de una sola noche.

Es mi vida, además yo ahora me encuentro bien solo.-

Solo dale el tour es todo.-contesto George.-No te he pedido nada a cambio.

Está bien, no tienes que decírmelo tantas veces.-contesto Ronald con enfado.

Vamos a comer a casa con angelina, así vez a los chicos.-el pelirrojo se negó de inmediato.

No puedo, quede de ir a casa con mi madre para platicar con Charly un rato pero regreso en dos horas.

Está bien.-George desapareció por la puerta y el solo se quedó ahí sin ánimos de dar ese mentado tour, suspiro con resignación para bajar hacia el callejón.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Papá, papá.-gritaron los pequeños envolviéndose en Harry con un abrazo fuerte a su padre.

Hijos, ¿Se han portado bien?.-pregunto el pelinegro mientras los pequeños le besaban la mejilla y asentían a la par…eso era lo mejor después de regresar de una redada casi forzada desde hacía dos semanas.

Ginny se acerco a su esposo con Lily en brazos quien tambien balbuceaba con insistencia extendiendo sus bracitos regordetes hacia su padre.

Hola cariño.-se unieron en un beso y un abrazo, el tomo a la pequeña en su brazo mientras sus hijos corrían hacia la sala para seguir dibujando.

¿Cómo te fue?-Harry abrazo a su esposa cerrando los ojos y aspirando su dulce aroma, ese aroma que le daba la tranquilidad de que al fin estaba en casa.

Cansado cariño.-dijo el sin soltarla mientras Ginny solo estaba ahí dejándose envolver por el protector brazo de su esposo.

¿Deseas dormirte?-el negó.

No les he visto por dos semanas y quiero estar con ustedes, me tomare un par de días.-

Esa si es una noticia.-contesto la pelirroja porque su esposo no era un tipo que tomara vacaciones.-Entonces comeremos de una vez.

Muy bien cariño, por cierto haz sabido algo de Hermione.-la pelirroja negó.-Me dan ganas de visitarla.

A mi tambien, pero con los chicos y ahora con lo de Charly hemos estado demasiado ocupados, me siento una mala amiga.-

Pero sabemos que ella esta bien, en todo caso le escribimos.-ginny asintio mientras caminaba hacia la cocina y su esposo le miraba con atención hasta perderla por el pasillo.

Lily miraba a su padre maravillada mientras el besaba su mejilla.-¿Me haz extrañado Lily?.-la pequeña hizo gorgoritos.

Comieron en aparente calma, pues los niños eran muy educados cuando su progenitor estaba…a pesar de ello le dijeron a su padre sus aventuras y Harry asintió a todas ellas con gusto.

Si era verdad era un padre de familia y se preocupaba por darles todo aquello que merecían…por ello es que trabajaba en el ministerio deseaba la paz para sus hijos.

Terminaron de comer y los pequeños se recostaron en los cómodos sillones para dormir la siesta vespertina…Harry les arropo.

Ginny recostó a la pequeña en el corral muggle tan practico que su cuñada le regalo y al fin pudo respirar en paz…era la hora de su descanso, tomo asiento en el sofá y su esposo al fin pudo estar con ella.

Harry acomodo su cabeza sobre las cálidas piernas de Ginny quien le acariciaba…-Deberá de ser algo malo, para que te tomes algunos días.

Cuando se acabó la guerra pensé por un momento que todo sería tranquilidad de manera indefinida y parece que no fue así.-

Todos perdimos en la guerra, aun me sorprende saber que existan seguidores de Voldemort.-comento la pelirroja acariciando su cabello negro para acercarse a su cabeza y besarle.

Están creando otra doctrina anti-muggles y su líder al parecer esta en Norteamérica.-

Del otro lado del mundo.-dijo Ginny en un suspiro.

Aun la ubicación no es exacta, pero los que han sido detenidos coincidieron con ello.-eso significaba que su esposo iría a una misión suicidad del otro lado del mundo.

Me da terror que te pase algo…-la pelirroja de pronto se quedó sin aliento para decir nada más y algunas lágrimas se hicieron presentes.

Harry se levantó para abrazarla y ella enterró su cabeza en su cálido cuello derramando lagrimas…era bien difícil vivir todo el tiempo en la zozobra de que Harry fuera herido o peor aún…asesinado.

Tenían tres hijos y eran tan pequeños que aún le lloraban a su padre cuando estaba ausente…Ginny no sabría cómo lidiar si esto pasara por más comodidad económica que el pelinegro le dejara.

Quiero que te calmes.-dijo Harry de pronto mirándole a la cara y limpiando sus lágrimas para besarle los labios.-He tomado la decisión de dejar todo esto.

¿En serio?-dudo Ginny pero en sus verdes ojos encontró la verdad que tanto necesitaba.

Así es, creo que lo mejor será que otra persona se encargue de hacer mi trabajo ya soy mayor y mi esposa mis hijos me necesitan.

Aun con todo esto iras, verdad.-el asintió.

Pero te prometo que me cuidare por ustedes, este líder no tiene idea de que al parecer la ubicación ya la tenemos.-contesto Harry.

Deseo que esto termine y tú solo estés aquí con nosotros.-el asintió.

Así será.-dijo el pelinegro besando a su amada esposa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los planos son buenos.-dijo sonriente Charly.-la casa nos quedara como deseamos con nuestras necesidades, ¿Qué te parece Michelle?

Es funcional y me gusta, además las cinco habitaciones me parecen razonables.-

¿Para qué tantas habitaciones?-pregunto de pronto Ronald mirando a su hermano mientras sus padres sonreían.

Dile tú.-dijo Michelle a su novio.

Son para nuestros hijos.-contesto Charly sin darle importancia a las cosas.

¿Tendrán más?-dijo el pelirrojo mientras su mama le miraba con enfado por su indiscreción.

Queremos al menos cuatro y bueno por lo pronto serán dos.-contesto la mujer de cabellos castaños sonriente mientras Ronald les miraba con sorpresa regalándoles una sonrisa boba.

¿Gemelos?, vaya hermano pues felicidades.-dijo el pequeño de los Weasley mientras le palmeaba la espalda.

Arthur estaba contento de tener a su hijo como vecino y bueno el domingo seria el día de la reunión para comenzar con la construcción…si bien la vida le había quitado a un hijo por la guerra le estaba regresando a otro para ver su vida.

Molly acaricio la mejilla de su hijo Ronald feliz de las buenas nuevas y así como lo dijo, el pelirrojo apareció por la puerta de creaciones Weasley donde le esperaba sentada una mujer de largas piernas bronceadas.

Se percató de una cosa…calmada era una chica demasiado atractiva, de piel morena, cabellos largos oscuros y ojos verdes…lucia ropa de alta costura sin duda alguna así como unas zapatillas que parecían algo criminales por ser tan altas y de tacón de aguja.

Cerro la puerta logrando que ella le miraba con atención y le regalara una cálida sonrisa dejando de mirar un artefacto muggle.-Hola, pensé que tardarías más.

Llegue antes.-contesto Ronald.- ¿Cómo estuvo tu comida?

La verdad es que mi amiga Angelina cocina demasiado bien y estuvo todo rico.-contesto ella sonriente.

Estas segura de ir con esos tacones.-

Creo que no sería prudente verdad.-Ronald negó mientras ella sacaba su varita y la miraba transformarlos en unos cómodos tenis negros.-Resuelto.

Vamos entonces.-salieron de la oficina por el callejón diagon y ella estaba tan tranquila que casi no hablo y de repente Ronald se sintió cómodo con su presencia.

Charlaron amenamente sobre sus actividades diarias y los países que conocían, el termino por relatarle la versión de la derroca de Voldemort sin el enfado que eso le causaba.

Luciana aprecio el tiempo que le regalo y probo al fin la cerveza de mantequilla que tanta fama tenia…tomaron asiento mientras se miraban.-Gracias por tu tiempo y por el breve tour.

De nada.-contesto el pelirrojo.-Es lo menos que podría después de llevarme a comer cuando estuve en Italia.

Se miraron por escasos segundos y ella bebió de su tarro.-Puedo preguntarte que estás haciendo aquí en Londres.

Tuve una reunión con el ministro para unos asuntos legales de índole personal.-

Vaya te codeas con la alta esfera política.-comento él.

Para nada, es un trabajo de mi padre y pues él ahora está de viaje en Norteamérica.-comento sin afán Luciana.

Así, que tu viajas mañana.-

Si estaré algunos días en la sucursal de Francia.-contesto Ronald.-Esto de los negocios se debe de estar revisando de cerca.

Tienes toda la razón y han considerado las franquicias.-el pelirrojo asintió.

Lo hemos pensado, pero debemos de hacer toda una corrida para ver si deseamos que esto se convierta como tal en un monopolio o siga con la tradición familiar que desea mi hermano.

Comprendo su temor, pero siendo francos el negocio crece y si es familiar demanda mucho la presencia.-Ronald asintio.-Pero bueno todo a su tiempo.

Luciana miro su reloj y supo que era tiempo justo para marcharse porque tenía que irse al aeropuerto…bebió su cerveza.-Es hora de que me vaya.

¿Quieres que te acompañe?-ella negó de inmediato.

No es necesario.- se levantaron de la mesa para pagar y salir del local.-Bueno pues nos vemos, si pasas por Italia me saludas.

Si.-contesto Ron mientras ella se acercaba con cautela para besar sus mejillas.

Arrivederci.-la mujer de piel morena de pronto le hizo mirarla más allá de una autoritaria jefa o una gritona chica italiana.

Para ser honesto consigo mismo, eso había sido bastante extraño y bueno él debía de regresar a trabajar…otro día de viaje además…salió del lugar para ir a la oficina.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione se miró al espejo por primera vez y sonrió…había llegado el momento de casarse con el hombre que tanto amaba.

Lucia justo como deseaba…no podría negar que estaba nerviosa porque ahora se convertiría en la mitad de uno de los mejores brujos del otro mundo.

Si de aquel mundo mágico que les separo desde siempre y al parecer lejos de ahí, les unía…les unía a tal grado de que estaban por casarse.

No le importaba mucho el hecho de dejar todo atrás y seguir su vida justo como ahora…miro el reloj ya eran las 5 de la tarde, sus padres habían llegado hacia unos minutos esperándole con paciencia.

Estaba satisfecha con su elegante vestido que gracias a merlín Narcisa tuvo el detalle de guiarla para que luciera como lo que se sentía en ese momento…una reina.

Suspiro hondamente agarrando aire de todos lados y al fin se armó de valor para salir de la habitación.-Estoy lista.

Te ves hermosa hija.-dijo sonriente Wallace orgulloso de su pequeña.-Creo que ese color te sienta bien.

Mónica le miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pues era su hija quien ahora se convertiría en una esposa…en la señora Black.

No llores mamá, que harás que llore y se me corra el maquillaje.-Wallace ahora se limpiaba los ojos también tratando de ser fuerte para esas dos mujeres que amaba.

Sera mejor que nos demos prisa, el novio se preocupara.-dijo el señor Granger.

Lo siento…vamos hija.-dijo Mónica mientras salían al fin del departamento y subían al auto para ir a la mansión de las flores.

Draco suspiro pesadamente mientras Narcisa le miraba con una cálida sonrisa.-Si sigues caminando de un lado a otro harás un hoyo al antiquísimo piso de mármol italiano.

El peli plata suspiro hondamente, esa mañana había despertado solo en la cama y en la mansión…así que su humor no fue el mejor en el transcurso del día y más cuando su madre le dijo que deberían al menos verse por la tarde.

No se había percatado de que a pesar que sonara enfermo así era…ellos ya eran uno solo, despertaban juntos, desayunaban juntos, la llevaba a su trabajo y después a su oficina, la mayor parte del tiempo comían juntos y bueno al llegar a casa se duchaban, cenaban y hacían el amor.

Me siento un poco ansioso.-soltó al fin.

Te entiendo perfectamente, pero no creo que sea bueno que el novio sufra un colapso nervioso antes de la boda hijo.-

Lo se madre.-suspiro un par de veces tratando de calmarse un poco mientras el juez cívico platicaba amenamente con Patrick y Zabini.

Las manos le sudaban y sentía aprensión en el estómago pero de pronto fue como si todo se suspendiera cuando ella apareció con el cabello recogido elegantemente en un peinado favorecedor dejando su cuello adornado por la gargantilla que le había regalado.

Trago saliva y es que de pronto mirarla en color marfil hacia que suspirara de placer ante el contraste de su aun dorada piel y sus castaños cabellos.

Estaba hermosa, pero demasiado hermosa para su gusto porque ese vestido resaltaba exactamente todo lo que amaba de su cuerpo.

Sentimos el retraso.-anuncio Wallace sonriente con Mónica tomada de su brazo y a pesar de que aún no empezaba la ceremonia ella se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Draco se acercó a su prometida y le beso la mano.-Lista.

Lista.-contesto Hermione acariciándole la mejilla mientras el juez se acercaba.

Bueno en virtud de que los novios están aquí, iniciaremos con la ceremonia…Draco y Hermione se miraron mientras el juez comenzaba con palabras que ellos en cierta forma ignoraron.

Era inevitable recordar cuando le había vaciado el café sobre el pecho dando inicio a todo.

 _Inicio de flash back._

 _Se abrió la puerta y ella solo vislumbro a dos personas…pero de repente.-Dios santo, que no se puede fijar.-escucho la voz estridente de un hombre._

 _Ella sintió ardor en el pecho, eso era café caliente.-Disculpe.-dijo.-Hermione mirando las puertas del ascensor del terror cerrarse._

 _Maldita sea y yo que…-la voz pronto seso con sus reclamos y ella al fin alzo la vista para ver con quien había chocado._

 _Se quedó de piedra…esos ojos, ese cabello y esa cara…-¿Malfoy?_

 _Granger…-dijo en un hilo de voz el hombre frente a ella con la misma sorpresa._

 _Fin de flash back._

Hermione sonriente le miro a los ojos mientras el hombre de cabellos canos seguía diciendo las obligaciones sobre el matrimonio y ella aceptaría sin rechistar pero aun a pesar de ello fue inevitable acordarse de su primer beso.

 _Inicio de flash Back_

 _Lo siento, lo siento yo no deseaba hacerte sentir mal.-ella sonriente le apretó la mano y el solo no pudo resistirlo más._

 _Se acercó a ella lentamente, como tanteando el terreno y la miro a los ojos para que su mano tibia acariciara su mejilla…Hermione sintió como su corazón latía con prisa y el aroma intenso de la menta le abrumo un tanto._

 _Y no supo en que instante paso…pero sucedió…los labios de Draco estaban sobre los suyos moviéndose lentamente y eso…le gustaba mucho._

 _Fin de Flash Back._

Y ahora estaban ahí tomados de la mano contra todo pronóstico para convertirse en marido y mujer para siempre por siempre.

Yo Draco Black te acepto a ti Hermione Jean Granger como mi esposa, prometo acompañarte, guiarte y amarte por el resto de mis días.

Zabini intervino con unos lazos en color oro y plata para envolver sus manos.-Una tradición familiar es todo.-le dijo al juez quien solo asintió, pero lo que él no veía eran los destellos que estos dos lazos hacían.

El peliplata deslizo el anillo por su dedo delgado mientras Hermione sentía un nudo en la garganta por la emocion y ahora era su turno.

Yo Hermione Jean Granger te acepto a ti como mi esposo, prometo acompañarte, guiarte y amarte para siempre por siempre…deslizo el anillo en su dedo mientras Zabini al fin hacia un nudo sonriente.

El oro era la protección y el plata era el amor…dijo algunas palabras casi inaudible más que para los magos que eran ellos tres…la protección de un cálido corazón de oro y el amor de un brillante corazón vivo.

Los declaro marido y mujer.-dijo el juez cívico mientras las madres lloraban Wallace consolaba a su mujer sintiendo su corazón orgulloso de ver a su única hija convertida en una señora casada.-Puede besar a la novia.

Draco levanto la mano y los listones cayeron al piso mientras Zabini reía para terminar por aplaudir el matrimonio estaba hecho.

Señora Black…la amo.-los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad mientras los labios de su esposo se apoderaron de su cálida boca.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Se han casado y me siento contenta de que al fin estén unidos…no había actualizado por cuestiones laborales, un largo fin de semana con puente y bueno subo el capítulo…espero que les guste feliz martes.


	32. Interesterales

**CAPITULO 32**

 **INTERESTELARES**

Se separaron mientras los demás aplaudían.-Te ves hermosa esposa.-la castaña no podía hablar porque sus lágrimas al fin fluían libres y es que era tan feliz que no podría ocultarlo…Draco la atrajo a su pecho para abrazarla.

Narcisa sonreía libre al fin de que su hijo ahora era un hombre con una gran responsabilidad como para hacer su propia familia, acepto el pañuelo que cortésmente le ofrecía Edward.-Ha salido bastante bien.

Así es.-contesto ella aceptando todo lo que venía para su pequeño ahora convertido en adulto y respiro con alivio al saber que había hecho bien en luchar con todo lo poco que tuvo para rescatar a su hijo de una muerte segura en manos de Voldemort o en las de su propio padre…ahora eran libres de ese pasado.

Ya estás más tranquila.-dijo Draco al oído mientras Hermione asintió.

Lo siento cariño.-el negó limpiándole las mejillas.-Mi felicidad me arrebato.

Lo se mi amor…a mi también.-dijo el enseñándole su mano con el anillo de matrimonio.

También tengo uno presumido.-comento ella enseñándole su dedo anular mientras el besaba su mano.

Quiero felicitar a los novios.-dijo Zabini interrumpiendo su burbuja de amor por lo que abrazo a los dos desprevenidos logrando risas de júbilo.-Mis mejores deseos y que tengan muchos Draquitos en especial una hermioncita para junior.

Wallace al fin pudo abrazar a su pequeña para besarla con amor.-Felicidades hija.-dijo Wallace.-Me siento orgulloso de ti y sé que tú la cuidaras.-señalo al rubio quien recibió el abrazo caluroso de su suegro.

Draco asintió.-Siempre.-contesto solemne el peli plata ante la responsabilidad que implicaba ser el esposo de esa bella mujer.

Nunca pensé que crecerías tan rápido.-confeso Mónica mientras se acercaba para besar las mejillas de su pequeña.-Te quiero mi amor y te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo.

También yo mama.-contesto Hermione sin duda su madre sabía todo lo que significaba para ella ese momento.

A ti también te quiero hijo y te deseo lo mejor.-menciono la señora Granger abrazando a Draco quien se estaba ya acostumbrado a los cálidos afectos de sus suegros.

Felicidades hija.-dijo Narcisa con la voz entrecortada por al emoción.-Me siento feliz de que ahora seas el comienzo de todo lo bueno para mi hijo.

Lo sé y yo también creo que es el comienzo de todo lo bueno para nosotros.-afirmó Hermione besando en la mejilla a su ahora suegra legal.

Draco sintió el cálido abrazo de su madre quien ya no pudo decir más por los ojos abnegados de lágrimas y el sentía de pronto un nudo en la garganta…-Gracias madre, por lograrlo.

Narcisa no lo pudo manejar y lloro de felicidad mientras Edward a su lado le daba el consuelo que necesitaba.

Felicidades Draco, te mereces lo mejor.-se dieron un cálido abrazo y luego a Hermione.

Bueno no quiero dejar de felicitar a tan hermosa señora Black.-comento Patrick abrazando a Hermione.-Que curioso es el destino, jamás me imagine que fuera testigo de ver un amor nacer en mi librería.

Lo se Patrick y gracias a ello, nosotros estamos juntos.-

No fue por eso, sino porque tú te permitiste confiar en lograrlo y bueno enhorabuena para los señores Black.-dijo Patrick sonriente dejando a la pareja junta y dispuesta a celebrar.

Vamos entonces a celebrar como se merece esta fiesta.-animo Zabini con el juez mirándole sonriente y guiándolo hasta la mesa.

Los ahora esposos al fin pudieron mirarse y él no se resistió para besarla por unos segundos…-Estas preciosa Hermione Black, pero creo que este vestido muestra más de lo que me gustaría.

Ella rio.-A pesar de que me veo hermosa, aun sigues de celoso.

Es inevitable, porque hace que desee quitarte el vestido para hacerte mía…no dormí bien anoche sin tu olor a mi lado.-

Al fin terminara el suplicio mi amor…pero deberás ayudarme a empacar.-comento ella.

No importa lo haremos en los siguientes días y bueno a sabiendas que tenemos mucho trabajo pendiente tendremos que aplazar la luna de miel.

Hemos tenido una luna de miel previa Draco.-el negó de inmediato.-fuimos a Hawái.

No es suficiente, pero tal vez en los próximos meses podríamos salir.-

Para la boda de tu mamá, tomaremos vacaciones en Irlanda.-contesto ella tratando de convencerle.-Haremos turismo y he escuchado que Edward goza de una hermosa propiedad.

Haremos lo que la señora Black diga.-el recibió un codazo.

No seas condescendiente conmigo Draco.-

No lo soy, pero si tú quieres que sea así.-ella acaricio su rostro.-todo lo que desees mi amor…mi esposa.

Mi esposo.-se abrazaron para darse un beso en los labios y es que todo era como un sueño irreal hasta que Zabini les miro con esa sonrisa de dientes blancos perfectos.

Y así es como se ve a una pareja enamorada, pero siento interrumpirlos porque tengo un poco de hambre.-

En ocasiones me pregunto cómo es que no engordas con todo lo que te engulles.-dijo Draco mientras su amigo negaba.

Mi metabolismo es increíble y bueno quemo además muchas calorías cuando.-el rubio le alzo una mano dando por terminada su conversación.

No deseo que mi esposa escuche tus declaraciones.-

¿Celoso el esposo?-

Respetuoso que es diferente.-Hermione rio porque era gracioso verlos reñir como si aún fuera unos adolescentes.

Se sirvieron los entremeses Puffly se había disfrazado de humano para no incomodar al juez ni a Edward…los aperitivos estaban deliciosos.

Todo está muy sabroso.-

Aquí siempre sirven muy buena comida Señor suegro.-dijo Zabini haciendo que Wallace rodara los ojos.

Antes que nada permítanme hacer un brindis por el matrimonio Black.-acertó el moreno mientras todos tomaban su copa.-Es raro porque literalmente crecimos juntos y a pesar de que pertenecíamos a lados opuestos, nos conocemos demasiado bien pienso yo.

Hermione asintió mientras su esposo solo esperaba paciente lo que Blaise decía.

No había analizado las cosas de esa manera, pero aun asi Hermione que paciencia la tuya.-todos rieron.-Sabes mi amigo en ocasiones es un poco, como decirlo.

Blaise.-soltó Draco mientras la risa era contagiosa en el lugar.

Bueno es como acabas de ver enojón, en ocasiones gruñón y es que a pesar de que le diga que se llenara de arrugas prematuramente no me hace caso.-

A mí me parece muy guapo.-le defendió Hermione a lo que el rubio sonrió satisfecho.

Nunca dije que no era guapo, por eso somos amigos porque entre guapos nos entendemos.-todos rieron por el autoestima tan alta de Zabini.-En fin…es un tipo trabajador, de noble corazón cuando le conoces y no dudo un instante que te proteja con su propia vida si es necesario.

Narcisa suspiro hondamente, así era su pequeño hijo ahora todo un señor de apellido importante.

Y bueno Hermione para ti solo tengo halagos, una chica de gran corazón, inteligente, estratega y aparte de ello bonita…-Draco le miro con cara de enojo.-Claro que casada con mi amigo, por eso les deseo lo mejor y un matrimonio para toda la vida…salud.

Chocaron sus copas mientras ellos se besaban los labios…era gracioso pero ahora mismo era el momento donde todo brillaba, el ambiente era cálido y la gente presente agradable.

Tomaron asiento mientras platicaban amenamente de sus asuntos.

Así que se casaran en verano.-dijo Mónica sorprendida, pues la madre de Draco era una mujer muy guapa y sofisticada.

En Irlanda, por supuesto espero su asistencia.-contesto sonriente Narcisa.

Me encantan las bodas, haz escuchado querido.-

Claro que sí, entonces hay que ir agendado esas vacaciones Irlanda es un país hermoso y esas fechas resultan gloriosas.

En efecto, los campos son cuando más verdes están y todo ha florecido…son unas vistas magnificas.-afirmo Edward sonriente.- ¿Acaso es de ahí?

Mi abuelo era irlandés, pero yo ya nací aquí en Londres y bueno a pesar de ello vacacionábamos mucho cuando era un niño.-contesto Wallace.

Pues me será grato verles el día de nuestro enlace, podrán hospedarse en la casa.

No creo que sea tan conveniente, por la boda en puerta.-afirmo Mónica, pues un matrimonio recién formado requería su espacio.

Para nada, será un gusto recibirles la mansión tiene mucho espacio.-contesto Edward.

Pues enhorabuena por la futura boda.-dijo sonriente Wallace.

Así que haz regresado de tierra santa, no me imagine que fueras devoto.-dijo Draco mientras Patrick negaba.

Honestamente no, pero estaba pendiente que hiciera ese viaje y me ha gustado un poco…pero creo que prefiero los lugares menos secos.-rieron de buena gana.

Por poco y no llega a nuestro enlace.-dijo Hermione mientras el hombre cano negaba.

Pues lo bueno es que pudo localizarme tú ahora esposo, porque me marchare en unos días hacia Norteamérica.-

Te has tomado bastante enserio eso de viajar Patrick.-el hombre sonriente asintió.-Yo pensé por un momento que nunca te volveríamos a ver.

No digas eso, suena como si fuera a morir…solo que ustedes los jóvenes toman decisiones rápidas y no me tomo por sorpresa pero si a destiempo que se casaran.

Draco insistió.-dijo Hermione en su defensa.

Está bien que se casaran, han tomado una buena decisión en formar su familia y bueno quiero decirle que sus canapés son exquisitos.

Son los mejores.-dijo el juez sonriente.

Gracias, le hare llegar sus felicitaciones al chef.-respondió Draco mientras un sonriente Puffy caminaba lentamente con más charolas.

Charlaron por un rato más y la cena fue al fin servida para deleite de los comensales que quedaron completamente satisfechos.

Zabini había repetido doble ración de todo y por supuesto que tomaría además postre de la mesa que tenían dispuesta.

El juez se despidió y Patrick quien era amigo suyo hizo lo propio yéndose juntos…no sin antes dar las felicitaciones al nuevo matrimonio.

Zabini contra todo pronóstico se marchó con prisa para evitar contratiempos con su dulce esposa que le esperaba en casa y bueno que sabía acudió a la boda de un socio secundario para evitar problemas.

La velada era agradable y el vino estaba haciendo sentir calor al señor Granger que sin más decidió era suficiente como para marcharse a casa.

He bebido creo que demás esta noche, pero quiero que sepas que me siento contento de al fin verlos casados y no quiero sonar como un viejo tradicionalista…pero me siento tranquilo de ver a mi hija convertida en esposa de un honorable caballero.-

Draco acepto con gusto el apretón de mano de su suegro que hablaba arrastrando las palabras.-Gracias a usted por darme la mano de su hija.

No era necesario, ella había tomado su decisión pero siempre es grato que lo consideren a uno como padre.

Gracias papá, espero que descanses y llegues a dormir…nada de seguir bebiendo.-le riño Hermione.

Pobre de ti.-dijo Wallace pegándole en el hombro al rubio.-Mis estimados buenas noches.

Mónica se despido de Narcisa y Edward.-Que descansen y un gusto coincidir esta noche…hija todo quedo hermoso.

Se unieron las mujeres Granger en un abrazo y la castaña se dejó consentir por su progenitora.-Te quiero hija y felicidades ahora Hermione Black, me gusta cómo suena ese apellido.

A mi también mamá.-

Que descansen y me marcho antes de que mi esposo se caiga de bruces en tu hermoso jardín.-beso a Draco en la mejilla.

Yo les acompaño.-comento el rubio siguiendo a su suegra.

Gracias.-dijo Hermione mirando a su padre casi caer de bruces pero se dejó llevar por su ahora esposo hasta el auto y después sus padres se marcharon a casa.

Este vino es una delicia.-menciono Edward sonriente.-Pero un poco de reservarse, nosotros también nos marchamos.

A descansar entonces.-respondió Draco ansioso de que todos se marcharan al fin para estar a solas con su mujer.

Bueno nos veremos después.-dijo Narcisa besando a su nuera y a su hijo.

El rubio sonriente dijo adiós y se giró a ver a la castaña quien solo rio.-Eres tan obvio.

Claro que lo soy, necesito hacer el amor con mi esposa.-dijo el abrazándola levantándola del suelo para ella subir los brazos a su cuello y besarlo lentamente.

Sin importar más nada, porque en el mundo solo existían ahora ellos dos se besaron con desespero para Draco ella era todo y al fin podría ser tan feliz a su lado que morir ahora no le importaría.

Se separaron para mirarse a los ojos.-Estas hermosa con ese vestido, me has puesto algo nervioso para serte sincero.

¿En serio?-

Por supuesto, la verdad es que me siento tan afortunado de tenerte como mi mujer, mi amante y ahora mi esposa…-dijo el melosamente mientras Hermione solo se dejó consentir.

Te amo Draco y creo que tenemos nuestro propio final feliz no lo crees así.-

Así lo creo.-contesto ella mientras el rubio la depositaba en el suelo y la levantaba entre sus brazos para subir por la escalera hasta su habitación.

Hermione había aprendió a ceder ante las muestras de afecto de Draco y claro que le había costado mucho adaptarse a que un hombre le hiciera sentir algo vulnerable.

Si a ella la fuerte guerrera y orgullosa grifyndor, aquella chica testaruda, estratega, mandona, regañona que al final de todo aquello había sido infeliz.

Comprendió que en sus manos estaba su destino y cuando acepto en su vida a Draco Malfoy Black entendió que todo aquello había sido un reto para toda la vida.

Porque ella tendría que estar a la altura de tan distinguido caballero y con ello aceptar circunstancias algo complicadas.

Sintió la suavidad de la cama y el cuerpo de su amado esposo sobre ella…las manos ávidas de caricias del rubio subieron por sus sedosas piernas.

Hermione miraba con expectativa mientras Draco la hacía reír y cerró los ojos para sentir como sus manos le acariciaban los tobillos para desabrochar los hermosos tacones que traía.

Poco a poco fue subiendo para besarle una vez más en los labios su mano acariciaba su centro lentamente, deseaba que ella estuviera dispuesta a dejarse seducir por completo y Hermione solo se dejó envolver por los tersos labios de su ahora esposo.

Draco sabía que puntos tocar para que ella se encendiera como una cerilla sus manos subieron al terso cuello para desabotonar dejando los pechos desnudos ante su tacto mientras se apoderaba de su cuello disponible.

La castaña gimió hondamente, era como si su corazón y piel se hicieran uno solo…disfruto de los besos húmedos por lo largo de su cuello y luego como los labios finos de Draco bebían de su pecho lentamente.

Para bajar poco a poco hasta terminar por bajar el sedoso vestido de color marfil dejándola a merced de sus intenciones ocultas…deliciosas…pero ocultas.

Se estremeció cuando las manos bajaron la última prenda que le cubría para dejarla al fin desnuda y gimió al sentir la lengua del rubio en su centro.

El aire caliente de pronto era pesado y ella trago en seco para sentir como el manipulaba su ser con lentitud, Draco disfruto de su entrega, su desnudez y sobre todo de su confianza.

La confianza de su esposa valía oro puro para el…si un simple mortal pecador y ahora era momento de redimir cualquier daño causado.

Hundió su lengua en su tersa entrada mientras ella abría los ojos castaños para mirarlo de manera apasionada mientras el con malicia se hundía mas en ella logrando sus respiraciones entrecortadas.

Lentamente su lengua jugueteo con su clítoris para hacerla apresarlo fuertemente con sus tersos muslos dorados mientras sus manos le acariciaban sus cabellos claros.

Y nuevamente tomo ventaja tomando uno de sus pechos rellenos para acariciarlo…ella gemía sin pudor alguno sentía como estaba a punto y la llevaría a la cima de eso estaba completamente seguro.

Así que jugo su última carta introduciendo un dedo lentamente mientras ella se mordía el labio y le miraba con expectativa real.

Si tan real que solo esperaba tocar las estrellas…así que no la defraudo succiono con avidez logrando que ella solo respondiera con arrebato, las mejillas rosadas, la mirada cargada de pasión pura y exhalando aire caliente mientras el solo supuso tocaría el infinito.

La tortura placentera era una experiencia muy inquietante porque al principio solo te dejabas envolver pero luego ansiabas llegar a la cima al mismo tiempo que deseabas alargar el momento.

Y al fin ella soltó todo, toco el cielo, las estrellas y la luna temblando entre los brazos cálidos de su amado esposo.

Draco solo la dejo libre hasta que ella parecía dulcemente complicidad y su cuerpo reposaba tranquilamente, pero sus ojos se apresaron de los suyos.

No pudo resistir semejante espectáculo de placer, se desnudó en segundos y la giro dispuesta para el…se deslizo lentamente en su cálida entrada de terciopelo.

Era exquisita esa sensación, envolviéndole perfectamente y estrechamente…cerro los ojos tomando con sus manos las caderas redondas de su esposo para hundirse con urgencia en su caliente piel.

Ella respondió con gemidos deliciosos y se apresaba contra el colchón de la cómoda cama para dejarse envolver por su aura mágica de placer.

No supo desde cuando uno para el otro era indispensable en su propia vida…todo parecía como un sueño irreal pero las caricias les hicieron comprender que no era así.

Draco se dejó envolver y se hundió más fuerte en ella sus movimientos eran más rápidos logrando que Hermione de pronto lo apresara fuertemente, haciendo que el solo se dejara llevar…llevar al mismo infinito.

Salió de ella segundos después para dejarse caer pesadamente en la cama…estuvieron así mirando a la nada por unos minutos logrando que sus respiraciones volvieran a la normalidad.

Huele extraño.-dijo Hermione mientras ambos reían y se miraban como si fuera la primera vez.

Deberíamos de darnos una rápida ducha para dormir esposa.-

Tienes toda la razón esposo…me siento toda plegostiosa.-contesto ella con las mejillas rosadas por el calor del momento.

Se levantaron desnudos de la cama y Draco la guio con su mano hacia la ducha…ella espero paciente hasta que el rubio regularizo la temperatura.

Le ayudo a tallarse la espalda, los brazos y las demás partes de su cuerpo…no fue necesario decir más nada…pareciera que desde siempre lo hubiesen hecho.

Así era ya la confianza llegaba a una complicidad tal como una pareja que tuviera mil años.

Hermione miro su mano donde descansaba su anillo de compromiso y su argolla de matrimonio…era la sensación más enternecedora que gamas viviera.

Ella enjabono a Draco igual y lavo su cabello…después de varios minutos al fin descansaban en la cómoda cama.

El rubio la atrajo a su pecho.-Imaginaste alguna vez tener una vida tan tranquila como ahora.

Jamás lo pensé…anhelaba muchas cosas pero nunca lo pensé.-confeso Hermione.

Te amo Hermione Black.-dijo el peli plata.-Eres lo mejor que tengo en mi vida.

Yo también te amo y eres más de lo que gamas le pedí al universo.

Estamos interestelares mi amor.

Así es…-contesto Hermione mientras reían…-Tengo sueño.

Hay que dormir.-dijo el besando sus labios y atrayéndola más a su pecho.

Se dejaron envolver por la calidez de la habitación y el silencio cómplice de la Mansión de las Flores donde ellos iniciarían una nueva historia de amor.

Nada más importaba a su alrededor, porque la vida al fin les regresaba mucho de que les quito…ahora eran felices…nada podría empañar su felicidad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aquí dejo un capítulo más de estar historia, estoy ya en la recta final de la misma…gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerla espero poder actualizar el viernes…les deseo un feliz día.


	33. Me he casado

**CAPITULO 33**

 **ME HE CASADO**

Hermione estiro los brazos y suspiro hondamente, pronto sonrió con los ojos aun cerrados recordando que ese era el primer día como una mujer casada.

Y no podría negar que estaba contenta de ser la señora Black, abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de que su esposo no estaba en la cama…se sentó cubriendo su desnudez con la fina sabana de sabe cuántos hilos.

Estucho la puerta abrirse encontrándose con los ojos color plata más hermosos que jamás hubiese visto.- ¿Cómo amaneció la señora Black?

Cómodamente contenta.-respondió Hermione.

Esa es una respuesta algo extraña, pero me gusta que estés cómodamente contenta.-dijo el dejando la bandeja del desayuno sobre la mesa.

Me aseo y te acompaño.-el peli plata asintió sin dejar de mirarla…era una preciosa joven mujer que además ahora era tan suya como la ley lo dictaba.

La miro envolverse desnuda con la bata de seda color verde que le quedaba de modo perfecto…se giró para darle el tiempo necesario para que ella estuviera cómoda.

Camino hacia las pesadas cortinas oscuras para correrlas y que la luz iluminara la habitación que ahora compartirían…camino hacia la salita para tomar asiento mirando la bandeja del desayuno.

Ahora su vida tenia mucho sentido y podría respirar libremente al saber que Hermione era su esposa…asi era como sonaba algo posesivo hasta para el mismo, pero aun con todo eso parecía que su vagar por la vida sin destino habia encontrado el amor en ella.

Seguramente le tildarían de un débil ridículo por la aprensión que tenia con ella, pero que mas podría importar si era la mujer que tanto amaba.

Sintió las cálidas manos de su mujer sobre sus hombros y un beso en su mejilla.-Buenos días Señor Black.-el rio mientras disfrutaba de su cercanía.-¿Cómo amaneciste?.

Bastante feliz.-contesto, la castaña camino hacia el para tomar asiento a su lado y extendió su mano donde portaba dos anillos que hacia una perfección.

Son hermosos y mi mano luce tan bien que seré la envidia de muchas chicas.-dijo Hermione.

¿En serio?-

Por supuesto, imagínate que de pronto te cases con el chico que siempre te molesto y además de ello es guapísimo.-Draco negó de inmediato mientras reía.-No me dirás que me molestabas porque te gustaba, acaso ya lo confesaras.

El rubio la atrajo a su lado para abrazarla.-Lo que tú digas será Señora Black.

Siento que he perdido al hurón.-

Ese hurón dejo de existir desde que dejo el mundo mágico.-contesto.-Y para mi es simplemente la mejor elección que pude tomar porque coincidimos.

Coincidir suena como a destino.-dijo Hermione acariciando su mejilla.-Un destino maravilloso que ahora disfrutare mucho.

Así será entonces, que te parece si desayunamos antes de que se enfrié.-ella asintió, algunos minutos después estaban partiendo al departamento de Hermione.

Ella miraba el lugar con calidez y pesar…porque había sido su hogar durante un año, era como el comienzo de una nueva vida en el mundo muggle…su mundo.

¿Estás bien?-

Me siento un poco nostálgica y es que desearía conservarlo, no lo sé.-contesto ella con los brazos cruzados pensando que opción tomar.

Podrías rentarlo es una buena zona y es un buen ingreso además.-dijo el motivándola.

¿Crees que funcionara?-

Sin duda alguna, podría poner un letrero y bueno no tengo dudas de que antes de un mes este ocupado.-

Pero perdería su encanto.-dijo ella con pesar.

No lo entiendo.-

Sueno lo bastante aprensiva que hasta me siento ridícula y es que la verdad radica que aquí nosotros comenzamos a amarnos.-Draco le abrazo por detrás transmitiéndole su calor.

Haremos lo que quieras mi amor.-contesto el afable.

Déjame pensarlo un poco por favor.-

Lo que mi esposa diga.-afirmo el rubio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ronald miraba a su cuñado quien al fin llegaba al pub mágico.-Pensé que me dejarías plantado dijo el pelirrojo sonriente.

Como hace mil años que no coincidimos.-contesto con sarcasmo el pelinegro sentándose para recibir en unos instantes una cerveza de mantequilla.

Entonces de que quieres hablarme.-

Dejare el ministerio.-soltó sin más dejando a Ron con la boca abierta.-Ciérrala que se te meterán las moscas.

Vamos esa es una noticia algo compleja.-

Solo porque resulto ser Harry Potter integrante del trio dorado y vencedor de.-

Cálmate, no es necesario tanto sarcasmo contigo.-ambos bebieron de su tarro.-No sé qué pensar, para ser sincero me sentía bien al saber que tú te encargabas de la seguridad pero recordar que estas casado con mi hermana.

Siempre afirme que mi vocación era la de ser un tipo de superhéroe y hace un tiempo atrás me di cuenta que solo alimentaba mi ego…-suspiro pesadamente Harry.-Deseaba proteger a mi familia y tarde me he dado cuenta que deje sola a Ginny criando a mis hijos.

Ronald no sabía que decir en ese momento, pero seguro estaba que la vida después del ministerio sería mejor para los Potter.

Lo único que deseaba es que mis hijos tuvieran una familia cercana como nunca lo tuve yo y deseaba tanto eso que he privado a mis hijos de su padre.

Harry no deberías de ser tan severo contigo, además los niños te adoran por así decirlo.-

Lo se Ron, pero quiero estar para ellos en todo momento y si muero joven que sea por una enfermedad.-

No en manos de seguidores.-completo la frase el pelirrojo, comprendía perfectamente lo que su amigo decía y es que cada misión era una condena segura de vivir algún atentado que llevara a la muerte.

Hable con Ginny y bueno ella está muy contenta por ello, solo tratare de resolver esto último para dejar ya todo en manos del ministerio.

Siempre estaremos ahí en caso de que ocupen apoyo.-dijo Ron mientras el pelinegro asentía.

Lo sé, pero mi prioridad ahora sería mi esposa y mis hijos.-

Lily luna nació con estrella al aparecer.-Harry sonriente asintió.-Creo que ella ha sido la culpable de hacer recapacitar un poco.

No principalmente pero ha sido una razón.-contesto él.

¿Quién fue entonces?-

Ginny, ella ha sido quien me ha motivado a tomar esta decisión.-ron solo miro a su mejor amigo.-Ella quien siempre está dispuesta a hacer lo correcto para su familia sin pedir nada a cambio, pero ahora es tiempo de que yo ceda.

Es una noticia que no creo se tomen con mucho agrado.

Me importa un carajo y no creas que soy tan indispensable, además de que se ahorran un sueldo tan ostentoso como el mío según el ministro.

Que se joda el ministro, si supiera que con cada misión lo único que teníamos seguro es que tal vez no regresáramos vivos a casa.-comento el pelirrojo mientras Harry asentía.

Todo por nada.-

¿Qué harás?-pregunto ron.

Por lo pronto me convertiré en desempleado…tengo algunos ahorros...-

¿Algunos?-exclamo su amigo.-Seguro estoy que tienes al menos dos bóvedas en gringots.

Exageras, pero me puedo dar el gusto de no trabajar al menos un año…aunque no creo que lo haga.-

Vamos Harry dime la verdad, tú y mi hermana siempre son demasiado precavidos.

Lo somos.-afirmo el riendo por la cara que Ronald hacía.-Somos demasiado precavidos.

No me refiero a eso, solo que ustedes seguramente ya tienen un plan b…dime la verdad compraras la vieja tienda de libros.

Harry tomo de su tarro y negó de inmediato, él sabía perfectamente que esa clase de negocio no venía bien con él porque eso era para su mejor amiga.

Pronto los dos se quedaron en completo silencio, la verdad es que no podrían negar que la extrañaban mucho y hacía ya bastante tiempo que estaba en el mundo muggle.

La extraño Ron.-dijo el pelinegro en un suspiro.-Ahora mismo desearía tener el tiempo para visitarla pero con tantas cosas que tengo por hacer.

Ella creo lo lleva de buena manera.-

Seguramente la veremos aquí cuando tenga hijos y ellos deban de acudir a Hogwarts, aunque no sé cómo lo tome su esposo siendo un muggle.-el pelirrojo sintió un dolor en el estómago de pensarlo se agobiaba.

No deseo hablar más de eso.-

Es algo que tienes que afrontar, pero ese no es mi problema y no comprare la librería.-

Podrías venir a trabajar con nosotros.-comento el pelirrojo sonriente.

Sería casi lo mismo, viajar y ausentarse de casa…no sabemos qué haremos…-

Entonces lo tomaran con calma.-Harry asintió.

Buenas chicos.-saludo sonriente el castaño.

Neville Longbottom, dichosos los ojos que dejan verte.-le saludo Ronald sonriente mientras se levantaban para estrecharse con un abrazo.

Vamos no seas tan echador, pero tengo dos hijos pequeños sumamente traviesos y Harry me comprenderá.-el pelinegro asintió mientras se unía en un abrazo con su amigo.

Es un gusto verte y cuéntanos como va todo.-

Pues con mucho trabajo, no me doy abasto en ocasiones y bueno a Luna le toca estar más en casa con los chicos.

Pero prácticamente trabajas en casa.-

No exactamente, porque los invernaderos están lejos de casa por así decirlo.-ambos asentían aunque solo eran metros los que separaban de la casa.

Lo importante es que nos encontramos.-dijo Ron sonriente mientras un tarro de cerveza llegaba al castaño.

Pero díganme que ha pasado con ustedes..

Nada en particular.-afirmo el pelinegro.

Vamos Harry cuéntale.-insistió Ron mientras su amigo bebía un trago de su tarro.

Nada en especial Neville, solo que dejare el ministerio.

Haces bien, creo que habías tardado.-el dúo dinámico le miro con sorpresa.-Seguramente ha de ser pesado para Ginny criar a tres hijos sola en casa sin saber si regresas con vida amigo.

Tienes en ello toda la razón y es por lo mismo que tome la decisión.-

Me da gusto, igual si necesitas trabajar puedes hacerlo conmigo siempre tengo trabajo.-comento el castaño.-Ahora mas con la poción regenerador.

Dime si es verdad que puede crear un miembro amputado.-el castaño asintió mientras Ronald solo escuchaba con atención.

Así es, a pesar de que pareciera mentira lo hace y bueno es complejo…tienen que tomar algunas pociones porque es doloroso pero funciona y creo que quien lo invento sin duda es un genio.

Un genio por cierto anónimo.-dijo Ronald.-Solo lo sabe Zabini no es así.

Al parecer es un grupo de pocionistas que lo único que desean es trabajar y no tienen tiempo para frivolidades.-dijo Neville.

Las frivolidades que al ministro le gustan tanto.-dijo Ronald mientras los tres reían y de pronto conversaron de todo un poco recordando viejos tiempos.

Pero recordar viejos tiempos implicaba acordarse de una persona que siempre haría falta…Hermione.

El pelirrojo entro a su frio departamento, recordó vagamente cuando ella siempre le saludaba desde la cocina y bueno ahora nadie le recibía al entrar…era difícil cuando venía de una reunión con tanto recuerdo de esa mujer a la que aun amaba y que tontamente perdió.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry miraba a su esposa mientras preparaba el desayuno con Lily en sentada en su pierna.-Me dirás como te fue anoche.

Estuvimos recordando viejos tiempos y Neville nos acompañó.-Ginny sonriente le miro.-Pero nos dimos cuenta que en ellos siempre ha estado Hermione.

Lo sé, seguramente para mi hermano aun es complicado.-afirmo ella.

Pues lo es solo que trata de fingir y es pésimo para ser franco.-

Creo que sería bueno que fuéramos a visitarle o al menos yo.-dijo Ginny.

Estaría bien que fueras y le enviaras mis saludos, deseo terminar todo esto con el ministerio para poder tener tiempo para después poderla visitar con mucha frecuencia.

Suena como si no quieres verla.-el negó de inmediato.-¿Estás seguro?

Si estoy seguro, me basta con saber que ella está bien y que sea feliz me hace a mi también feliz…

Te creo, tendré que enviarle una lechuza para que me reciba.-afirmo Ginny sonriente.

Te ves mucho más animada, creo que tiene que ver con mi decisión.-

Sin duda alguna, saber que estarás en casa todos los días y a salvo me da más motivos para estar feliz.-contesto la pelirroja.

Lo se cariño.-los niños entraron a la cocina aun adormilados.-Vamos hay que apurarse a desayunar.

Si papa.-contestaron los dos pequeños al unísono.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Algunos días habían pasado, Hermione seguía su rutina con una nueva manera de ver la vida y es que ahora era una mujer casada.

Hacia unos días recibido una lechuza que causó conmoción en algunos de sus clientes que miraban con duda a la ave nocturna y ella no supo cómo resolver el asunto.

Solo fingió que el animal probablemente estuviera desorientado y con toda la precaución tomo el mensaje de su amiga…quien le visitaría al final de la semana y estaba contenta de saber que ella acudiría.

Contesto ya por la noche con un mensaje de que sería bien recibida en la librería junto con los niños.

Así que la señora Potter visitara a mi mujer.-Hermione asintió.-Sabrán que te has casado.

Lo sé y platicarles me hace una mujer en verdad feliz.-contesto ella segura de lo que decía.

¿Estas segura de hacerlo?-

Completamente, además que puede pasar que me cuestione por qué cuando ha visto lo maravillosamente que me siento bien tu lado.

No me gusta mucho porque ella durante muchos años fue parte de tu familia.

¿Estas celoso acaso?-el rubio la miro con serenidad.-Vamos mi amor, soy tu esposa y te amo.

Yo también lo hago, pero eso no quiere decir que me preocupo un poco y confió en ti plenamente.-afirmo Draco.

Lo sé, pero será mejor que te diga que he tomado la decisión de que se rente el departamento para el siguiente año.-

Me parece una buena respuesta, tal vez podríamos usarlo aun cuando no deseemos volver hasta la mansión.-respondió el rubio mientras ella le miraba con recriminación.

No quisiera que lo tomaras como una especie de departamento de soltero o algo así.-el negó de inmediato.

Sabes perfectamente que eso no sucederá.-

Lo se.-Hermione melosamente le abrazo para besarle los finos labios.-Sabes he pensado que tal vez podríamos casarnos a finales de año por la iglesia.

Draco quien no era religioso siendo honesto no le emocionaba mucho la idea pero aun así estaba dispuesto a hacerlo para complacer a su esposa.

Se perfectamente que no eres religioso y todo eso, pero quiero darme el gusto de casarme.-

Se hará justo como tú lo digas y quiero que hagas una gran boda para invitar a muchas personas.-ambos rieron de buena gana porque no tenían tantos amigos.

Bueno haremos una fiesta de esas donde te encuentras con gente que no conoces y solo vienen a gorrear.-Hermione negó de inmediato.

Quisiera que fuera con nuestros amigos del mundo mágico.-contesto ella mientras Draco solo suspiraba hondamente.

No sé si sea una gran idea, pero tratare entonces de encontrar a la persona capacitada para que nuestra boda no termine en una guerra entre leones y serpientes.-contesto el rubio.

Estas siendo muy drástico, ya verás que todo saldrá muy bien ya veremos cómo salen las cosas en la boda de tu mamá.-

Sabes es extraño saber que mi madre se casa.-afirmo Draco, caminaron hacia la sala para tomar asiento y pluffy apareció con te.

Gracias.-dijo Hermione.

De nada ama Black.-en un pluff.

¿Te sientes mal por ello?-el rubio negó.

Es raro, pero sé que Edward a pesar de no ser mago es un buen hombre y sé que quiere a mi madre.-

El amor no se puede negar y tu mamá ella resplandece a su lado.-

Me gusta verla así de contenta.-el rubio abrazo a su esposa para besarla lentamente y aspirar su dulce aroma a durazno.-Eres exquisita.

Tu gracioso.-

Había pensado que tal vez podríamos irnos de luna de miel.-la castaña le miro con atención.-Perfectamente sé que dijiste tomaríamos la boda de mi madre como viaje, pero la verdad es que me gustaría pasarlo en otra parte.

Es buena tu idea, pero no sé a dónde te gustaría ir.-contesto ella.

Ese sería un regalo de bodas para ti.-Draco le acaricio la mejilla mientras ella solo pensaba que decir.

¿No comprendo?-

Tu escogerías a donde iremos, claro está que no sea Irlanda porque para mí no cuenta.

¿Dónde yo desee?-

Si.-contesto el siendo complaciente con su esposa.-No es necesario que te precipites piénsalo y me dices.

Así es necesito pensarlo entonces.-contesto ella acercándose a su ahora esposo para besarlo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los días habían pasado sin pena ni gloria, Hermione estaba sentada detrás del mostrador mirando a la gente que transitaba por la calle.

Estaba ansiosa de saber cómo tomaría el asunto Ginny de que se había casado.

Por un lado estaba emocionada, porque esas son situaciones que compartes con tu mejor amiga y por otro esperaba un reproche por no haberla invitado…sin embargo aún estaba el pasado de ella con su hermano.

Claro que eso siempre sería un tema un tanto cansado con el cual lidiar, tarde que temprano tendría que hablar con Ronald Weasley.

No podría negar que extrañaba al amigo de toda la vida, pero no sentía que fuera sano hasta en cierto punto establecer una relación de esa forma.

Sería raro para ella principalmente y para Draco que ahora era su esposo, lo que menos deseaba era tener problemas con el por una situación absurda.

Miro el reloj de pronto aparecieron unas personas y una cabello rojo brillante que anunciaba la llegada su mejor amiga a quien tanto extrañaba.

La puerta se abrió mientras los niños corrían hacia ella.-

Tío Herms.-grito feliz James mientras la castaña le recibía con los brazos abiertos para ser besada en las mejillas por un cuerpecito cálido.

Mione.-dijo Albus sonriente para abrazarla también.

Están demasiado guapos el día de hoy y me da mucho gusto que vengan, tengo libros para ustedes.

Acuarelas otra vez tía Herms.-dijo emocionado James mientras ella solo asentía y se levantaba para encontrarse con una persona que no esperaba.

Luna.-soltó sin más.

Sorpresa Hermione…-sonriente Luna camino hacia ella para unirse en un abrazo, hacia tanto tiempo que no se veían que era inevitable no derramar algunas lágrimas por ese sentimiento después de compartir tanto.

Estas preciosa y mira que grandes están los gemelos…se parecen tanto a ti.-dijo sonriente la castaña acariciando a dos niños que dormían plácidamente en su carriola.

Luna se acercó a ella para tomar sus manos y mirarla a los ojos.-muchas felicidades, ha sido una buena elección al fin se rescataron los dos.

Ginny se quedó pensativa mientras Hermione se preguntaba qué era lo que acababa de suceder.

Ahora eres toda una señora, bienvenida al club.-sin más los gemelos despertaron mientras gemían un poco captando la atención de Luna.

La señora Potter trato de procesar la información mientras su amiga tragaba en seco tratando de entender como decirlo.

Así es, me he casado.-dijo Hermione mostrando su mano izquierda donde estaban en su dedo anular un impresionante anillo de compromiso y una alianza de matrimonio.

Ginny solo se quedó con la boca abierta en una perfecta o.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya me encuentro siento que en la recta final de la historia, he estado un tanto saturada de trabajo por lo que no había podido subir un capítulo más pero al fin pude con este.

Ahora están casados como tanto deseaban los dos y bueno están juntos en la mansión, veamos como tomaran esta unión las demás personas que les conocieron en el mundo mágico…les deseo un feliz miércoles.

Yusmariz.-cuando existe de verdad amor lo demás no importa y creo que tal vez los demás que aun guardan rencor en su corazón no podrían compartir la alegría de la joven pareja que ahora está por iniciar su historia…gracias por comentar te mando un abrazo.


	34. Mi esposo

**CAPITULO 34**

 **MI ESPOSO**

Ginny no supo más que decir, por una parte se alegraba mucho y por otra era como si ella le hubiese mentido o tal vez no la tomo en cuenta para contarle semejante evento.

Eres una pésima amiga…-Hermione suspiro.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

Bueno pasen y tomen asiento.-las chicas se pusieron cómodas en la salita mientras esperaban ansiosas la respuesta de su amiga.

Muéstramelo.-dijo Luna mientras ella lo hacía era un precioso e impresionante argolla de pedida.-Vaya que esto es magnífico, de buen gusto y sin duda eres demasiado especial Hermione.

Gracias luna.-

Si es precioso tu anillo de compromiso y tu argolla de matrimonio también, me hubiese gustado asistir al evento.-dijo con poco de reproche la pelirroja.

La verdad es que no fue algo tan complejo por la premura de la situación y asistieron nuestros padres.

Ginny no podía enojarse con ella y es que estar enamorado hacia que tomaras algunas decisiones...sonrió para entender que si le dolía no haberlo sabido y por otra parte saber que ella nunca más seria parte de los Weasley.

Tal vez cuando me case por la iglesia haga una gran boda.-afirmó Hermione.

Creo que sería un buen recuerdo para tus hijos.-contesto Luna sonriente.-No lo crees así Ginny.

Si creo que sería algo bueno para recordar.-contestó con un dejo de voz aun con sorpresa de que su mejor amiga se hubiese casado con un muggle.

Espero que no estén molestas conmigo por hacerlo así.-

Yo creo que una persona debe de hacer lo que tiene que hacer.-dijo Luna mientras ambas chicas le miraba con rareza.-Es verdad yo cuando me case fue mágico y siento que mi amado esposo sintió lo mismo.

Tu boda fue muy emotiva y tierna a la misma vez.-dijo Hermione sin poder evitar acordarse del novio llorando a mares.

La pelirroja rio un poco.-Fue una emotiva boda Luna, solo que creo que tal vez las lágrimas de Neville fueron demasiadas.

Si yo también aun lo recuerdo y me da mucha nostalgia su emoción, el pensaba que era un sueño del cual podría despertar.-

Bueno luna deberías de reconocer que le hiciste sufrir un poco.-contesto la castaña mientras su amiga la miraba con atención.

Él siempre ha sido un poco lento para darse a entender y a pesar de que yo suponía que deseaba estar conmigo…solo me frustraba verle agobiado si le rechazara.

Así que eso le llevo varios años y mira ahora, siento que ya no es tan tímido.-comento Ginny mirando a los gemelos.

Para nada una vez que acepte ser su novia se me fue encima como desesperado y.

No deseamos saber más nada de tu relación íntima con Neville.-las amigas negaron con la cabeza mientras la rubia solo alzaba los hombros.

Quisiera conocerlo, sería bueno que no lo presentaras.-Hermione sintió que el aire se le salía de los pulmones porque eso significaba aquello que no deseaba de explicar.

Tal vez deberíamos de organizar una cena en tu nueva casa y asi venismo con nuestros maridos.-afimor Luna mientras eso ponía un poco de espacio con la situación.

Esa seria una buena idea.-contesto de inmediato Hermione mientras Ginny le miraba.

Harry deseaba venir y te manda saludos.-

A mi también me gustaría mucho verlo, ha pasado algo de tiempo y bueno comprendo que con sus ocupaciones como el jefe de la seguridad ha de ser complicado.-Ese era una tema de estrés para su mejor amiga.

Sabes Harry renunciara al ministerio.-comento Ginny mientras que su amiga le miraba con sorpresa.

¿Renunciara?-eso sí que era una noticia de verdad casi imposible de creer y bueno a sabiendas de que a su amigo le gustaba indagar, investigar y sobre todo resolver asuntos peligrosos dudaba un poco.

Ha sido una sorpresa para nosotros también, Neville me dijo que ya lo había presentido incluso antes que yo.-dijo Luna mientras sus amigas le miraban con rareza.-Lo siento con los gemelos en ocasiones mis sentidos no están alertas.

Siento que es una noticia que el ministro no aceptara tan fácilmente, pero me da mucho gusto por ustedes que le necesitan sano y salvo en casa.-menciono la castaña.

Es una decisión algo complicada para él y sé que lo hace por nosotros…pero aun así siento que le obligo.-comento Ginny en un tono emocional mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Creo que Harry nunca ha sido un chico manejable y desde pequeño aprendió a tomar sus propia decisiones, no deberías de culparte.-la castaña trato de confortar a su amiga.

Es cierto, Harry es un buen hombre y sabemos que te ama tanto como para tomar la decisión correcta…los chicos le necesitan.-completo Luna

Gracias, yo solo no había podido decir lo que me agobiaba y es que me siento feliz…yo solo espero que esta última misión acabe pronto.

¿Cuál misión?-Luna miro a su amiga.

Bueno al parecer los seguidores de Voldemort han logrado reagruparse con algunas sectas fanáticas y han estado causando estragos…-la pelirroja escuchaba con atención.-Neville me dijo que escucho rumores sobre la cabeza de la organización que está escondido en Norteamérica o algo así.

¿Harry ira?-Ginny asintió mientras que la castaña le miraba con atención y es que su amigo se caracterizaba en ser un tanto impulsivo.-¿Quién le ayuda con la táctica?

Stuart.-ella negó de inmediato.-

No le comprendo, Harry sabe perfectamente que es una trampa me sorprende que esté tomando decisiones tan inseguras.-dijo de inmediato Hermione.

Lo sé, pero me asegura que es la única posibilidad de adivinar donde podría estar y si es que sigue reclutando gente.-contesto la pelirroja.

Tal vez sería bueno que viera a Harry.-dijo ella mientras la pelirroja comprendía perfectamente que su amiga deseaba ayudarle.

Hermione siempre ha sido buena con la investigación, tiene más sangre fría que Stuart y además es una heroína de guerra.-comento Luna sonriente.

Me gustaría mucho que le ayudaras y eso me daría más tranquilidad.-afirmo Ginny con un dejo de esperanza.

Deberíamos de ponernos de acuerdo para vernos y conocer las posibilidades que arroje la investigación.-dijo la castaña.

Correrías el riesgo de que descubrieran en donde estas si te reúnes con el.-dijo la pelirroja.

El ministerio casi todo lo sabe y no sería raro que supieran que vivo en el mundo muggle.-

Pues no es así.-contesto Luna.-Pocos sabemos dónde estás, es como si estuvieras protegía por conjuros.

Hermione sabía que Draco era sobreprotector con ella y que desde la primera vez que se besaron el había lanzado poderos hechizos de protección para ella…ahora los portaba además.

Hablare con Harry y te enviare una nota, podría tal vez surgir alguna oportunidad.-

Me gustaría que enviara un poco de información y tal vez pueda armar algo para ponerme a investigar, tengo tiempo para hacerlo con la librería.-Ginny se sentía aliviada con la intervención de su mejor amiga, ella era una estratega fenomenal.

Esta situación se resolverá bien.-dijo Luna transmitiendo la paz que su amiga necesitaba.-Harry con la ayuda de nuestra amiga regresara a casa sano y salvo.

Yo solo espero que así sea, si algo le pasara a Harry mi mundo se caería ante mis ojos.-afirmo la pelirroja con pesar mientras Lily le acariciaba la mejilla, como si ella sintiera que su mamá sufría.

Ya que llegues le entregaras una nota que hare para que no sea tan tozudo.-

Gracias Hermione, espero que no tengas problemas con tu esposo por esto.-dijo Ginny con esperanza

No los tendré.-contesto ella sonriente.

La tarde se pasó más rápido cuando se dispusieron a tomar un poco de té y recordar viejas anécdotas de sus vidas como esposas.

En especial Luna con sus rarezas vividas con Neville y aún era un misterio como es que ese matrimonio era tan prospero.

Hermione escribo la nota para Harry y se despidió de su mejor amiga con la promesa de ayudar a su esposo.

Luna sonriente se acercó a ella y cuando le abrazaba le dijo en un susurro...-Me saludas a Draco, serán felices lo sé.

Gracias.-

No te preocupes, que todo será bueno.-las dos amigas partieron a casa.

Hermione suspiro pesadamente ella sabía que tal vez esta situación seria la primera disputa con su ahora esposo porque no le gustaría que se inmiscuyera en una situación peligrosa como esa.

Pero no podría negarse a colaborar con Harry y bueno se dio cuenta también que estaba por completo alejada de lo que sucedía en el mundo mágico, sin embargo no podría negarse ante la posibilidad de colaborar con la paz del lugar donde había crecido.

Esto también significaría que Harry conocería a su ahora esposo y esto le ponía los nervios de punta, porque sabía de sobra que Draco no se mantendría al margen de la situación.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry miraba el reloj una vez más ya casi serían las 7 de la tarde y se preocupaba por no ver a sus hijos ni mucho menos a su esposa.

De pronto el estruendo le hizo poner una cálida sonrisa en su rostro al mirar a sus pequeños correr a sus brazos.-Papi, papi.

Se han portado bien.-

Si.-asintieron los pequeños encima de sus brazos besándole las mejillas con insistencia.

Vamos a ponerse el pijama que es tarde ya.-

Pero yo quiero cereal mama.-respondió de inmediato James mientras la pelirroja solo asentía.

Bueno está bien.-los dos niños caminaron hacia el baño para lavarse las manos mientras Lily dormía placida en los brazos de su madre.

¿Cómo te fue cariño?.-Harry se acercó a ella para besarle los labios y tomar a su hija en brazos.-Me había preocupado un poco cuando no llegue a casa y no estaban.

Es la costumbre de que siempre nos encuentras en casa.-el asintió mientras subía las escaleras para recostar a su hija mientras su esposa se encargaba de los pequeños.

Harry era particularmente un buen padre, firme cuando se necesitaba y amoroso la mayor parte del tiempo…quito los prendedores de los cabellos rojos de su pequeña y la ropa incómoda para que la niña descansara.

Sus hijos habían sido todos tranquilos de bebes y ella era una dulzura, la envolvió en la cálida manta.

Ginny había servido cereal a los pequeños y les miraba sonriente mientras los cálidos brazos de Harry la apresaron por detrás.

Era agradable tenerlo cerca suyo.- Te ves hermosa señora Potter.

Gracias, este día no me lo habías dicho.-contesto ella melosamente mientras Harry aspiraba su dulce aroma y es que amaba a esa mujer.

Dime que pasa con Hermione, está bien.-

Si tengo algunas noticias que darte, pero antes de eso creo que debo de acostar a los chicos.-james cenaba tranquilamente su cereal mientras su pequeño Albus parecía que estaba por dormirse sobre el tazón de cereal.

Vamos entonces a recostarlos.-el pelinegro se acercó a su pequeño quien luchaba por no cerrar los ojos.-Hijo es hora de dormir.

Estoy comiendo.-reclamo Albus haciendo un gran esfuerzo que se fue cuando su padre le levanto en brazos y es que aún era un pequeño de 3 años.

Ginny le sobo la espalda mientras su pequeño iba con su padre a acostarse.-Le gane.

No seas así con tu hermano, el aún es pequeño y debes de cuidarle.-

Ya no soy un bebe verdad mamá.-Ginny asintió.-Por eso debo de cuidar a mis dos hermanos, porque son más pequeños que yo.

Así es mi amor, pero es tiempo de acostarse ya terminaste.-el pequeño asintió mientras su mamá se levantaba y le seguía a su habitación.

Harry estaba sentando con las manos entrelazadas esperando por lo que Ginny le diría, lo cierto es que las cosas estaban en un punto incomodo en el ministerio había sucedido un ataque en Italia y esto requería de su presencia en esos días.

Sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a estar yendo y viniendo a lo loco por todo el mundo, porque seguro estaba que solo eran distractores para lo que en verdad sucedía.

¿Estas preocupado?-la voz de su esposa le trajo a la realidad, amaba su cabello rojo.

Nada que no se pueda resolver, pero dime que eso que deseas contarme.-

Hermione desea verte.-el pelinegro le miro con intriga, pero estaba complacido de que su amiga deseara conversar con el.-Ella me dijo que quiere saber lo que estaba pasando para ayudarte.

Le has dicho entonces lo que está sucediendo y sobre mi salida del ministerio.-Ginny se sintió ofuscada de pronto, conocía cuando su esposo se molestaba y particularmente no reñían pero estaba segura que esta sería una de esas pocas veces.

Lo siento, es solo que yo me siento angustiada de que te pase algo cuando vayas a Norteamérica y bueno creo que también sería una trampa para ti porque tienen miedo de Harry Potter el héroe...-el escuchaba a su mujer con atención y venia el nerviosismo que ella mostraba, cosa que pocas veces sucedía.

Pero yo solo veo a Harry Potter, a mi esposo y el padre de tres hijos que le esperan en casa…-sin más los ojos de la pelirroja se consumieron en lágrimas que acongojaron a un hombre ante el sufrimiento de su esposa que ahora mismo estaba susceptible.-

No me hagas esto Ginny…tu siempre eres mi fuerza y mi aliento para salir de cada misión.-

Discúlpame Harry, pero solo soy una mujer que teme por la vida del hombre al que ama y no me imagino sin ti a mi lado.-el pelinegro trago en seco, era cierto el había sido siempre egoísta dejando todo el peso sobre sus estrechos hombros.

Sé que eres una mujer y una que me enloquece hasta la locura, te amo Señora Potter sabes perfectamente que sería capaz de todo por ti.

Pero yo no quiero que des tu vida por mí, solo quiero que estés a mi lado.-el asintió, aún seguían siendo en el fondo aquellos dos adolescentes temerosos por la grandeza de su amor y la ansiedad de conocerlo juntos.

Harry limpio sus lágrimas y la beso en los labios lentamente dejándose envolver por la calidez de su cuerpo, se odiaba a si mismo que por su culpa sufriera tan fuerte como ahora lo hacía se separaron de ella para verla los ojos azules que amaba.-Te amo y hare lo que me digas.

Ginny sonrió sintiendo aliviada de pronto.-Hermione quiere que le pongas al tanto de todo para investigar qué es lo que en verdad esta sucediendo y poder ayudarte a localizar a este hombre.

Es arriesgado para ella que ahora vive como una muggle y tal vez inconveniente.-

Ella insistió y me dio esto para ti.-la pelirroja le extendió la nota que era breve.

 _Necesito que me des la información que tienes porque no pienso quedarme ahí sentada viendo a mi mejor amiga sufrir por ti Harry Potter. H.B._

Creo que ella siempre es tan elocuente.-afirmo el con un dejo de ansiedad porque sin duda Hermione era la mejor investigando y tal vez podría resolver esto que tanto les traía del tingo al tango, pronto se dio cuenta de una cosa.-Sabes que significa esa B.

Ginny suspiro hondamente mientras su esposo le miraba con atención absoluta.-Pues no es otra más que ella se ha casado.-ambos se miraron unos segundos mientras la pelirroja esperaba la reacción en tres, dos, uno.

¿Qué?... ¿Cómo que se casó?...digo sabía que tenía un novio y era feliz, pero así como así casarse y no invitarnos.-

Yo estoy tan sorprendida como tú, solo dice que se casó por lo civil en una ceremonia con los padres de ambos y es todo.-

No puedo creerlo, somos sus amigos y parece que nos excluye.-

Harry no seas tan severo yo también al principio me ofendí pero creo que ha sido un momento especial para ella y bueno hará una gran boda religiosa donde invitara a todo el mundo.

Nosotros no somos todo el mundo y lo sabes.-respondió el ofuscado por la situación.

Claro que lo sé, pero también la entiendo y debemos de apoyarla además ella está enamorada…tu sabes cómo esto de la urgencia de sentirse uno parte del otro.

Harry respiro profundamente mientras se tranquilizaba y trataba de pensar con claridad.- ¿Esta acaso embarazada?

No lo está.-

A todo esto tiene un novio por un tiempo y ahora se casa, pero no le conocemos.-

No se ha dado la oportunidad y no está fingiendo, el hombre parece que tiene una buena posición económica por el anillo de compromiso que luce.-el miro con atención a su mujer.-Sé que se aman es suficiente para mí.

Bueno no quiero pensar mucho, pero esto sin duda afectara a tu hermano.-Ginny asintió con pena.-No creo que sea prudente que él se entere por lo pronto.

Sí, yo tampoco lo considero prudente pero tarde que temprano lo sabrá… ¿Entonces contactaras con ella?-Harry asintió.

Es la mejor y sería tonto si dejara de pasar esta oportunidad confió en sus habilidades más que en las mías.-

Perfecto.-

Bueno han sido muchas emociones por hoy uy honestamente quiero hacerte el amor Ginevra.-

Por merlín, cuando me llamas por mi nombre de pila me siento tan extra…-el pelinegro se arrojó sobre su cuerpo tibio para besarla con ansiedad ante el silencio de la casa donde ahora los pequeños Potter dormían.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco se hundió cálidamente sobre el cuerpo caliente de su mujer cerro los ojos ante la bienvenida aterciopelada de su cavidad.

Hermione yacía contra suave colchón y el cuerpo fibroso de su espléndido esposo quien le besaba con pasión absoluta introduciendo su lengua para devorar su sabor.

Gimió con los movimientos acompasados de su cuerpo desnudo cada embestida era placentera y más cuando sus manos se dedicaban a darle placer a sus pechos henchidos de necesidad imperiosa.

Es que acaso ahora era cuando más complaciente estaba Draco quien solo se bastó con ser bien recibido por un casto beso para desnudarla con prisa sin importar dejar la ropa regada por toda la Mansión de las Flores.

El rubio se dejaba llevar ante la estrechez de su esposa y la belleza de su nombre pronunciada en los momentos de placer absoluto.

Se apodero con voracidad de su redondo y perfecto trasero para hundirse más profundo besando con insistencia su cuello hasta marcarla de manera primitiva.

Hermione rio quedamente entre las nubes de placer que le envolvían…adoraba que él se sintiera tan poseso con ella y era extrañamente halagador.

Pero esto paso a segundo término cuando sintió como cada poro de su piel se expandió de pronto ante el más sublime éxtasis carnal…se apretó contra el cuerpo fuerte de Draco ante la fragilidad de ese momento como en busca de su protección.

Y el por supuesto la envolvió en su cuerpo ancho cubriéndola por completo mientras ella confiaba en su placer total gimiendo su nombre contra su oído haciéndole correrse en el lapso de éxtasis de su amada mujer.

Estuvieron respirando pesadamente hasta que se calmaron lo suficiente para levantarse e ir a la ducha.

Draco tallaba su espalda con delicadeza mientras ella se dejaba.-Alza los brazos.-ella lo hizo para sentir los largos dedos cubrir sus pechos con la tersa esponja, adoraba los baños de tina con su ahora esposo.

Limpio cada parte de su cuerpo lánguido por el placer y suspiro para prepararse con la noticia que le diría, estaba segura que se molestaría con ella.

Salieron del reconfortante baño minutos después de juguetear un rato y de ella montarlo para correrse una vez más ante sus caricias que le enloquecían.

Envuelta en una suave bata de baño se secaba el cabello frente al tocador.

¿Cuándo me dirás lo que te preocupa?-le cuestiono Draco mientras ella solo se sorprendía.

No hay nada que me preocupe.-

Se te olvida que conozco cada peca de tu cuerpo y casi adivino tu cara.-Hermione suspiro hondamente, era cierto la conocía mejor que nadie en ese mundo.

Draco en la visita de hoy, le dije a Ginny que le ayudara con la investigación del caso de Harry.-el rubio la miro sin expresión alguna, esto la hizo sentirse mal de pronto.

Se quedaron varios minutos en silencio y ella desvió su mirada para tomar la crema untándose en la cara tratando de no agobiarse por el sermón que seguramente le daría su esposo.

No estoy de acuerdo Hermione Black y claro que lo sabrías.-afirmó el pues no le gustaba que ella tomara esa clase de riesgos después de lo que había pasado en la guerra, si aquella donde todos perdieron algo…fuera cual fuera el bando.

Lo siento, pero es que Ginny estaba tan ofuscada y bueno yo confió en mi capacidad.-

No estoy dudando de tu capacidad, todos los que te conocemos sabemos de lo que eres capaz pero creo que es un riesgo innecesario porque no vivimos más en el mundo mágico.-

Lo se Draco, pero yo no puedo darme la vuelta e ignorarlos y más cuando está en riesgo la vida de mi amigo Harry, la cordura de mi amiga Ginny y la seguridad de sus pequeños.

Te entiendo, pero no comprendo para que meterte en un lio que no te atañe del todo.-contesto el molesto.

No lo haces.-dijo ella se sintió de pronto enojada.

Hermione no pienso discutir contigo por esto, pero creo que no le debes nada a la gente del mundo mágico.-ella cerro los ojos comprendía la parte en donde él se sentía excomulgado de ahí.

Comprendo lo que sucedió contigo y sé que no quieres que ahora yo.-el la interrumpio.

Tú crees que cuando ellos descubran que te casaste conmigo lo tomaran como si solo fuera una persona más.-ella al fin pudo mirarle.-Claro que no, te destrozaran porque soy un mortifago a final de cuentas y siempre será así.

No es cierto, yo te amo.-respondió ella inmediatamente sintiendo un nudo en la garganta de dolor.

Nosotros lo sabemos porque nuestra relación comenzó como dos simples muggles…si con un pasado a cuestas y tomando esto como una segunda oportunidad de vida.-afirmo el rubio mientras ella sabía que era cierto.-Ahora vienes tu a decirme que pondrás en riesgo tu vida…no lo puedo permitir porque si algo te pasara yo…

Draco al fin sintió que las palabras se quedaban de pronto atoradas en su garganta y es que era una situación lo bastante complicada.

Hermione se levantó con prisa para abrazarlo con fuerza y era cierto el tenia tanto miedo por su seguridad.-Tampoco me imagino una vida sin ti a mi lado, te amo tanto que moriría de pena si algo te pasa.

Se miraron para unirse en un abrazo reconfortante, todo había sido idílico para ellos y desgraciadamente el rubio conocía a su esposa, ella no daría la espalda a quienes consideraba sus amigos.

Amigos con los cuales creció y que además de eso, le amaron por ser ella misma cuando el solo le atacaba con sus estúpidas palabras ofensivas.

Trato de calmarse abrazándola fuertemente y aspirando su dulce aroma.-Por favor, no me hagas esto en ponerte en riesgo…ahora eres mi esposa.

Lo sé, trabajemos juntos con la información y yo solo veré lo que me envíen te prometo que no iré a ningún lugar.-

Se por Zabini que la situación en verdad es complicada, además si algo te alcanza sabes que yo me entrometeré en el asunto y si pretendes reunirte con Potter será bajo mis condiciones.

¿Lo recibiré en casa?-el asintió.

Me sentiré más cómodo sabiendo que él está aquí contigo protegida, Potter es un imán de enemigos y no puedo permitirme el lujo de dejarte sin protección alguna.-

¿Permitirás que te vea conmigo?-Draco la abrazo nuevamente para besar su frente.

Eres mi esposa y así debe de ser, yo tengo que estar presente.-Hermione supo que sería una guerra perdida con él y no deseaba ponerlos en una circunstancia difícil.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A los días siguientes a Hermione le llego un mensaje donde Harry le decía que tendría un tiempo para poder reunirse.

Draco leyó la nota y suspiro pesadamente…

 _Tengo un cumpleaños próximo y deseo pedirle un pastal de chocolate con cereza el preferido de mi hijo, podría tenerlo listo. G.P.03021908_

¿Cómo ves?-

Se hará la reunión como te dije en la casa y bajo mi cuidado Hermione.

¿Me ayudaras?-el asintió atrayéndola a sus brazos, tenía miedo de que algo pasara para herirla.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry estaba en casa esperando con ansias el mensaje de contestación y es que el ministro estaba terco en que se marchara a Italia para seguir la pista, pero la información que le enviaron hacia entender que ira por nada.

Sentando mirando el fuego de la chimenea el mensaje llego y el suspiro hondamente, se reuniría con ella.-

¿Qué dice?-

Es una dirección y tengo que irme la reunión es hoy a las 8 de la noche.-afirmo el mientras se acercaba a su esposa.-Tengo la esperanza de que ella nos ayudara a encontrar a ese hombre.

Yo también lo creo…-afirmo Ginny sonriente mientras Harry acomodaba sus cosas para partir.-¿Tienes la poción multijugos?.

Si, espero que parezca de verdad un vendedor cualquiera.-bebió la espesa y apestosa formula pareciéndose de pronto a un tipo rechoncho con poco cabello…mejillas rosadas.

Te ves.-La cara de su esposa era de espanto.

Horrible lo sé, pero es lo mejor para despejar dudas.-ella asintió se abrazaron y el partió.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione estaba sentada en la sala, sus manos sudaban de nervios hacía más de un año que no miraba a su mejor amigo Harry…muchas cosas que conversan pero al mismo tiempo el que supiera se había casado con Draco ponía las cosas mucho más complicadas.

Suspiro pesadamente mirando con insistencia el reloj, su esposo estaba en despacho acepto la privacidad que le dio para que le dijera a Potter la verdad.

Un auto aparco a fuera y ella se paró como resorte, escucho los pesados pasos mientras floppy con apariencia humana abría la pesada puerta.

Harry se quedó asombrado desde que entraron a la propiedad de jardines amplios y una entrada de película…todo eso era demasiado refinado para ser un simple muggle.

Si bien sabía que tal vez el esposo de Hermione estará acomodado ahora entendía un poco más el panorama y suspiro para entrar a una casa de película.

Hermione.-dijo el al reconocer a su amiga pero cruzando la puerta la poción multijugos desapareció de inmediato dejándole asustado de pronto la ropa le quedo holgada y agradecido llevar tirantes.

Harry.-sintió el cálido abrazo de su amiga, su aroma seguía siendo el mismo…era como mirar a una mujer completamente distinta.

Te vez, tan…-ella espero su respuesta.-Elegante, pareces otra y mírate el cabello.

Así es, creo que ahora agradezco tener un cabello sedoso.-

Te ha sentado bastante bien el matrimonio y déjame decirte que.-de pronto él se quedó callado, las alarmas sonaron de inmediato porque fue consciente de que había perdido el efecto de la poción en poco tiempo.

Espera un momento.-dijo Harry mirando el lugar con insistencia, algo parecía recordar.

¿Te has dado cuenta?-

Esta casa está cargada de magia.-ella solo sonrió.-Vamos tomemos asiento.

Harry lo hizo en estado de alerta pero aun así tomo asiento, no sabía que podría esperar y no deseaba haber caído en una trampa.

¿Tienes algo que decirme Hermione?-comento él.

Sabes cuando llegue al mundo muggle pensé que me moriría de tristeza y cuando menos pensé yo encontré a una persona que me brindó la oportunidad de conocer el perdón.-

El miraba a su amiga con duda.

Me perdone, lo perdone y después solo sucedió.-ella sonriente suspiró.-Soy muy feliz y le amo.

Me da gusto por ti, lo mereces porque eres una buena persona Hermione…pero aun así no te entiendo.

Mi esposo es.-

Buenas noches Potter, bienvenido a la casa de los Black.-afirmo el peli plata mientras ella caminaba a su lado, de pronto se quedaron en completo silencio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lamento el retraso pero he tenido mucho trabajo y aun así alcance hoy a subir el otro capítulo recién terminado, gracias por tomarse el tiempo del leer y feliz inicio de semana.

Yusmariz.-Afirmativo Harry siempre está metido en ese lio como que le gusta mucho la aventura y bueno al parecer ha comprendió que puede perder lo que siempre deseo tener…una familia…ahora esperar a valer como se dan las cosas porque ya conoció al hombre que hace feliz a su mejor amiga…veamos que sucede…saludos linda.


	35. Sin juzgar

**CAPITULO 35**

 **SIN JUZGAR**

Harry instintivamente se levantó con su varita en la mano mientras Draco solo abrazo a su esposa y es que era predecible como el reaccionaria…no podría negar que la situación le causaba un poco de pena por su mujer.

No es necesario que hagas esto Harry.-dijo Hermione molesta por como el reacciono de manera automática.-Él es mi esposo.

El pelinegro aún estaba en estado de shock, ahora entiendo el H.B. y la mansión…era mucha opulencia clásica para un simple muggle.- ¿Pero con él?

Hay cosas que no entenderías.-miro dolor en los ojos de su amiga.-El me advirtió que no sería fácil y aun así yo acepte ayudarte porque eres mi amigo.

Hermione por favor, el té hizo la vida miserable en Hogwarts y era parte del ejercito de.-

No digas ese nombre en mi casa, no es bien recibido.-afirmo Draco sin afán, su brazo descansaba posesivo sobre la espalda pequeña de su amiga.

¿Te casaste con Draco Malfoy?-ella negó de inmediato.

Me case con Draco Black, porque me enamore de este hombre siendo uno más y perdonando el pasado…ahora nosotros solo somos unos muggles mas.

Harry entendió muchas cosas, él sabía perfectamente que el rubio había sido forzado por su padre a expensas de que desobedecer las misiones asignadas su madre moriría.

El pelinegro bajo la varita y negó con la cabeza, eran demasiadas cosas.-Esto es de locos sabes, ustedes eran enemigos mortales y ahora resulta que están casados amándose…es tan complicado entender la situación.

No es tan difícil Potter, solo se dio y ha resultado lo bastante bueno como para que nosotros ahora seamos un matrimonio.

¿Es por ello el secreto de tu novio?-

¿Cómo haz reaccionado tu Harry?...-el pelinegro lo entendía, seguramente el mundo mágico se les echaría encima.-Estas ahí parado juzgándonos, pero yo lo amo y es suficiente para mi…

No sé qué decirte, pero es complicado de asimilar.-contesto el mientras tomaba asiento porque la sorpresa parecía le había cansado un poco.-Ustedes desaparecieron sin mirar atrás para nada.

Hermione camino de la mano del rubio para tomar asiento frente a Harry en el sillón cómodo de la sala…claro que se dio cuenta de cómo la trataba, era como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana.

Se sentó a su lado y la abrazo por detrás de manera protectora mientras cruzaba la pierna, noto sus alianzas de matrimonio sintiendo la magia en ellas.

Hermione brillaba con su típica sonrisa cálida y lucia hermosa, hacia tanto tiempo que su amiga no se veía así…bueno para ser exactos desde antes que estuviera con Ron cuando la juventud les azotaba a todos y ahora era como mirar a una mujer en su pleno esplendor.

Claro que el conocía esa visión y era si porque su esposa lucia exactamente igual a su amiga, con esa sonrisa cálida que siempre le daba la bienvenida a casa…eso se llamaba amor…amor nada más…

Nosotros no teníamos nada que nos atara al mundo mágico y tú lo sabes, así que mi madre acepto seguirme al mundo muggle que desconocíamos en muchos aspectos pero curiosamente nadie nos notó.

Harry lo entendía, los Malfoy eran una familia de muchos siglos de historia detrás para cargar en los hombros de un joven adolescente.

Pasamos desapercibidos por las personas, así que esta fue la perfecta oportunidad para nosotros los Black.-

¿Tu madre de verdad lo acepto?-

Le costó algo de trabajo, pero ha tomado las cosas con mucho valor y puedo afirmarte que es más feliz ahora.

Ella se casara en verano Harry.-comento Hermione haciendo que el pelinegro le miraba con rareza y es que ver a Narcisa Malfoy casarse…

¿Con un muggle?-ambos asintieron mientras los ojos verdes del pelinegro resplandecía con sorpresa total.

Edward es un caballero, segura me siento que si le conocieras verías que es el hombre perfecto para mi suegra.-

Estoy tan contrariado, yo esperaba a un chico normal muggle en todo caso casado contigo en una casa acogedora como siempre deseaste y ahora…-

Creo que esos sueños quedaron atrás en el mundo mágico, ahora yo de verdad me siento feliz aquí y es que me gusta mi casa, adoro el jardín, la biblioteca y el espacio es maravilloso.-afirmo ella con ensoñación que convenció a Harry.

Pero aun así tenemos el departamento cerca del centro de Londres a pocos minutos de donde tengo la librería.-comento Hermione.-Es por eso que tengo tiempo para ayudar.

¿Lo harás?-

No tendría porque no hacerlo, además Draco me ayudara en lo que pueda.-

No sé si sea.-

Ni siquiera lo digas.-contesto ella mientras un floop sonó haciendo que Harry se sobresaltara.

Ama Hermione desea que sirva él te.-

Por favor Floppy.-

Señor Harry Potter, es un honor conocerle.-dijo con solemnidad el Elfo ataviado de una ropa que parecía elegante aunque en el luciera algo extraña.

¿Tú eras el mayordomo?-pregunto el pelinegro con fascinación.

Si señor Potter, es que cuando viene el Sr. Edward debo de lucir como un humano porque él no sabe de la magia.-contesto amable, para desaparecer y reaparecer con una bandeja sirviendo las tazas.

Gracias Floppy.-dijo Draco al fin tomando la taza para entregársela a su esposa y después el tomando otra, el elfo desapareció.-Hemos escuchado sobre el ataque en Italia.

Necesito los papeles Harry.-intervino la castaña mientras su amigo sacaba una pequeña caja de su bolsillo para hacerla crecer convirtiéndose en una pesada caja de documentos.

Son réplicas de los originales.-

Trabajare con ello, espero poder ayudarte y no creo que debas de ir a Norteamérica aunque sé que tú lo sabias.-dijo la castaña de pronto regañándole.

Harry tomo la taza de té mientras miraba como su amiga se inclinaba para mirar la caja y comenzar a buscar en ella.

Lamento que todo esto siga ocurriendo después de la gran guerra y más ahora que nosotros tenemos otras prioridades Harry.-

Sé que lo haces por Ginny, no deseo importunarte.-comento Harry un tanto incomodo mirando al rubio quien estaba atento a su esposa.

No lo haces, yo no podré acompañarte o intervenir en algún sitio, porque así lo he prometido a Draco.-dijo Hermione leyendo algunos pergaminos con prisa.

No quiero ver en riesgo a mi mujer.-comento el rubio mirando impasible al héroe de guerra.

Harry entendió a qué se refería, él no tendría cabeza sabiendo que su mujer estaría en peligro y más cuando ellos estaban por completo alejados del mundo mágico.

Siento que Stuart está yéndose por lo básico.-dijo en un hilo de voz la castaña.-Solía siempre dejar huecos vacíos en las investigaciones y tal vez esto sea algo complicado, mas no imposible.

Ella se levantó con la ayuda de Draco y tomo asiento sacudiéndose la falda, era inevitable no ver como ella había cambiado tanto.

Podrías ayudarme cariño.-el rubio asintió mientras la caja flotaba.-Debemos de ponernos a trabajar Harry, no podría dormir sin tener algunos cabos atados.

El pelinegro asintió, él sabía que su amiga trabajaba de manera concisa y urgente como la situación ameritaba.

Espero que no tengas problema en quedarte más tarde.-comento ella.

Solo enviaría una nota a Ginny para que no se preocupara.-el rubio miraba con atención a su mujer y flotaba con la caja hacia el despacho dándoles un poco de privacidad.

¿Estás de broma?...con ¿Draco Malfoy?.

Harry basta, no tengo deseos de que me recrimines por.-

Haz pensado como tomara la noticia Ronald.-ella de pronto se sintió furiosa con su mejor amigo.

Bueno tú pensaste alguna vez como me sentí yo al lado de un hombre con tan poco interés hacia mí, pase años atada a una idea tan ridícula de la familia y que paso.-

El pelinegro se había quedado sin aliento, era cierto lo que ahora le echaba en cara no tenía argumentos válidos.

Solo perdí la mitad de mi vida en un intento Harry, llegue al mundo muggle con el corazón destrozado y sintiéndome tan miserable que tuve días que solo permanecía en la cama revolcándome en mi miseria.

Harry la miro con pesar y es que hacía más de un año que no la había visto, no podría negar que era otra mujer mucho más entera a la que recordara.

Y dime, ¿Dónde estaba tu amigo?...revolcándose con cuanta mujer se le pusiera adelante demostrándose que aún estaba en el juego y yo aquí llorando por el.-

Lo lamento, yo no deseaba que tu.-Hermione se limpió algunas lágrimas que salían de sus mejillas.

Nadie tiene el derecho de juzgarme, porque cuando vi a Draco Malfoy la primera vez fue como un balde de agua fría y reaccione justo como tu…pero de pronto ese adolescente era un hombre distinto y me pidió algo que jamás imagine…

Perdón.-dijo el pelinegro quedamente.

Así es, me pidió perdón y se mostró afable conmigo…irónicamente lo volví a ver en la librería que después él pudo negociar para que yo comprara…y ahora no veo mi vida sin el…a pesar de ti, de Ronald y el mundo mágico yo amo a mi esposo y ese es Draco Malfoy ahora Draco Black.

El rubio había escuchado todo, permanecía en el quicio de la puerta de roble y sentía como su corazón corría acelerado…que afortunado era al tener a una leona defendiéndolo y sabía que esa era la mejor decisión que tomo en la vida…

No necesitamos 7 largos años para saber si nos amamos y mucho menos para que Draco decidiera darme mi lugar como mujer…si, nos casamos hace apenas un par de semanas pero ha sido la decisión más acertada y no me arrepiento de ello.

Harry suspiro hondamente, conocía a Hermione y era feroz cuando tenía que defender las causas justas…su causa justa era el amor que sentía con Malfoy.

No podría asumir muchas cosas con facilidad, pero el no estuvo presente cuando el amor nació entre ellos y no era quien para juzgarles.

Ronald el mismo tomo las decisiones equivocadas y seguramente no tomaría esto de su matrimonio con la misma entereza que el…pero a todo esto ¿Quiénes eran ellos para juzgar a Hermione?

Que hicieron todos ellos por Hermione cuando moría día a día al lado de un pelirrojo al que no le importaba nada más que el ser feliz…eran egoístas y el comprendió eso.

No soy quien para decir nada, te vez tan bien que ahora entiendo porque y a pesar de todo sé que Draco es un caballero.-ella asintió.-Solo quiero que me comprendas.

Lo se Harry, pero entonces hay que ponernos a trabajar.-insistió la castaña mientras se miraban y se daban un abrazo.-Creo que subiré a ponerme cómoda.

El pelinegro asintió y camino hacia el final del pasillo para encontrarse con la presencia del rubio quien estaba sacando los pergaminos de la caja.

Solo quiero pedirte, que la cuides ella es una mujer muy importante para mi.-dijo Harry.

Lo hago desde que me dio una oportunidad, sé que no soy santo de su devoción pero no dudes un segundo que hare todo por mantenerla a salvo.-el pelinegro evitaba el contacto visual pero sabía que le decía la verdad.-Y para ser honesto no me siento conforme con que intervenga en esto.

Ella solo me apoyara con hilar algunos cabos, no podría permitir que nada más hiciera y menos ponerla en peligro.-contesto el siendo honesto.

Hermione llego al quicio de la puerta haciendo que Draco sonriera para caminar hacia ella y tomarla de la mano, era como mirar a la adolescente de Hogwarts se había puesto cómoda con unos jeans, suerte de cuello alto, converse y su cabello atado en una coleta.

Era contrastante con la ropa que lucía anteriormente y bueno distaba mucho de lo elegante quizás a cómo iba Draco con su traje hecho a medida.

Bueno ahora sí creo que podríamos ponernos a trabajar.-Draco asintió besando su frente y ella le abrazo de costado.-¿Me ayudaras?

En lo que quieras preciosa.-respondió el sin más ante la mirada de Harry, el rubio se quitó la corbata y el saco para estar más cómodo mientras ella como siempre hacia de jefe en turno.

Cerca de la media noche Hermione había casi armado todo un caso, habían punteado ya un mapa de los ataques sufridos en cada país y a pesar de que todo estaba de pies arriba ella encontró ese hueco que tanto buscaban.

Hermione miraba las anotaciones y rebuscaba en el libro recordando de pronto algo tan fácil como el principio de todo…-Los ataques están siendo en lugares un poco dispersos, recuerdo que cuando fue la guerra contra el señor tenebroso los ataques se concentraron particularmente aquí en Londres.

Al parecer ahora esto se internacionalizo por así decirlo.-comento Harry mirándole con atención.

Sabes algo encontré un hueco en todo esto y hay información que no me cuadra.-De pronto ella abrió los ojos.-Ahora lo veo.

Hermione se levantó con prisa hacia un pergamino y pensando en fechas, camino hacia la caja una vez más para tomar otro papel estaba como loquita tratando de armar algo que ellos no entendían.

De protno se quedo ahí mirando a la nada y fue hacia el mapa.-Lo tengo.-afirmo resoplando.-Es mas claro que el agua, el ministro insiste en que tu vayas siempre a las misiones no es verdad.

Todo el tiempo.-contesto Harry.

Stuart mantiene una relación cordial con el ministro y por lo tanto le da los avances de la investigación a la cual le faltan muchos datos básicos como fechas, nombres.-

Es cierto.-dijo Harry abriendo los ojos.-Es una conspiración en mi cara.-ella asintió.

Sucede lo mismo de siempre entonces.-ambos asintieron mientras Draco resoplaba seguía siendo la misma porquería de siempre.

Tenemos que idear un plan, ellos desean que vayas con urgencia a Italia porque el líder aparecerá a la simple vista de todos y se codeara con la gente en el mundo mágico mientras tu estas fuera.

He sido demasiado ciego, teniendo al enemigo una vez más en la cara.-contesto el pelinegro.-Ahora comprendo porque quieren que haga la escala a Italia y posterior a Norteamérica.

Necesitaras de apoyo.-dijo Draco con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.-Tendrás que fingir que vas a ese lugar.

La poción multijugos Harry, solo tenemos que encontrar quien puede sustituirte y quien podría estar en el ministerio cerca del ministro para ver si identifica quien es este hombre.

¿Alguna idea?-

Según a lo que hemos armado aquí, que no creo sirva de mucho.-dijo en un suspiro la castaña, en ocasiones lo más difícil era lo más obvio.-Partiendo de donde proviene todo apuntaba a que el hombre detrás de todo esto proviene de un país extranjero…pero no creo que sea así.

Se quedaron en silencio algunas minutos mientras Draco atraía a sus brazos a Hermione para oler su cabello y ella solo se dejaba envolver.

Harry les miraba discretamente era inevitable no darse cuenta de lo afectuosos que era pero sin duda esto resultaba incómodo y de pronto.

Es de Londres.-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

¿Yo tendría que estar ahí presente?-soltó Harry afirmando.

Si deseamos que esto funcione, nadie deberá de enterarse de esto.-menciono la castaña.-Deberíamos de encontrar un aliado que sea capaz de fingir lo bastante bien y que se al mismo tiempo aceptado en el ministerio.

Nuevamente se quedaron en silencio mirando los pergaminos, porque esto significaba un aliado que tuviera la facilidad y el agrado del ministerio.

El rubio de pronto supo quién sería.-Tengo a la persona correcta.-ella comprendió casi de inmediato.

Blaise Zabini.-contesto rápidamente.-El seria la clave para todo esto, tiene una buena relación con el ministro y seguramente le invitaran a ese evento público donde se presentara esta persona.

¿El aceptaría?-dudo un poco Harry.

Probablemente se negara al primer intento, pero me siento seguro de que aceptara hacerlo.-contesto Draco.

Bueno entonces no será necesario que me quede por más tiempo, ustedes me avisarían que procedería.-ambos asintieron.-Tengo que irme a casa.

Es tarde.-afirmo Hermione mirando que el reloj ya marcaba pasadas las tres de la madrugada.

Podrías irte por la chimenea.-dijo Draco mientras el pelinegro estaba lo más confundido posibles y es que de pronto el peor enemigo del colegio era el esposo de su mejor amiga, le ayudaba…ese sin duda era el día más raro de su vida.

¿Usas magia?-

No es detectable y no deberás de preocuparte, nosotros vivimos como simples mortales…bueno en cuanto a la protección de Hermione no puedo negarlo.

Podría llevarte detenido por eso.-afirmó Harry mientras su amiga le miraba con enfado.-Pero hare de cuenta que no se nada.

Hermione se dio cuenta de un gran detalles y es que a pesar de que ellos fueran amigos desde hacía muchos años sus vidas ahora eran por completo distintas.

Harry yo necesito que me garantices que nadie sabrá que nosotros te ayudamos con esto.-el pelinegro se acomodó las gafas, mirándole con atención.-Ahora nuestra vida está en mundo muggle y ser relacionados con los sucesos que tal vez no salgan bien podría darnos problemas más adelante.

No te preocupes, yo sé que es lo mejor y más cuando ustedes no viven en el mundo mágico.-contesto el sonriente.-Todo saldrá bien.

Pretendo hablar con Zabini mañana mismo y con él te dirá como harán las cosas.-comento Draco.

Está bien…-el rubio se acercó a la chimenea para alzar su mano y decir algunos conjuros.-

Mi chimenea tiene protección.-comento Harry.

Sí, pero será más fácil porque ambas son de los Black.-después de unos estallidos fallidos un par de maldiciones y suspiros de parte de los tres quedo abierta la red flud de la casa.

Sera temporal me imagino.-Draco asintió.

Solo se permitirá la entrada con autorización.-contesto a Harry quien asentía.

Nos veremos después y…Gracias.-Hermione le miro desaparecer por la chimenea.

¿Sera que hicimos bien?-el rubio se acercó a ella para pasar su largo brazo por la espalda.

¿Por qué lo dudas ahora?...haz hecho lo correcto, sé que te agobia por lo que dijiste.-ella se abrazó al cuerpo de su esposo para aspirar su aroma a maderas finas.

Te amo Draco y no quiero que nuestra felicidad sea empañada por el mundo mágico al que nada debemos.-el rio levantando su barbilla.

Estas siendo algo melodramática, ¿Lo sabes?-

Y también egoísta, pero es que soy tan feliz que no quiero que esto termine.-el noto temor en sus ojos y es que en una guerra la vida de Draco correría peligro incluso más que la de Hermione, por el hecho de ser hijo de Lucius Malfoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny estaba sentada en el sillón, había estado demasiado nerviosa por el retraso de haría ella conocía que siempre que decía a una hora por lo general se podría tardar un par más…pero ahora era otra más y le ponía los nervios de punta.

El tronido de la chimenea le asusto pero al mismo tiempo le reconforto el ver a su esposo aparecer.-Hola cariño.

La pelirroja se levantó del sillón con prisa para ser envuelta en sus cálidos brazos, Harry le beso los labios mientras aspiraba su ahora.-No te preocupes tanto, me encuentro bien.

Es que me preocupe porque no llegabas.-el acaricio su cara acomodándole el cabello detrás de sus orejas.-¿De dónde vienes?.

La tomo de la mano para subir las escaleras, lo único que deseaba era descansar porque había sido una noche mentalmente agotadora.

Ginny entendió su silencio y se dejó llevar de su mano hacia su alcoba, le permito entrar para cerrarla con llave.

Te necesito.-le dijo a su espalda mientras ella cerraba los ojos sintiendo como las manos de Harry abrían la fina bata de seda color azul para dejarla deslizar sobre su cuerpo y el camisón así mismo.

Quedo desnuda a espaldas de su esposo y ella alzo una mano para acariciar su mejilla…el pelinegro se apodero de sus redondos pechos para acariciar los botones rojizos que aun sacaban leche dulce.

La giro sin prisa para mirarla, era tan hermosa como siempre recordó y ahora era una mujer…el mismo la había convertido en esa versión de pasión y amor total.

Ginny le miro con atención y comenzó a desnudarlo lentamente mientras se miraban con una sonrisa cómplice…tantos años juntos hacían que todo fuera casi perfecto.

Harry suspiro pesadamente cuando sintió la pequeña mano de su esposa sobre su miembro erecto y se apodero de su rostro con sus manos para besarla largamente caminando a trompicones por la ropa esparcida en el suelo.

Llegaron deseosos a la cama, Harry arrojo los lentes y ella solo rio para abrir las piernas mientras el acariciaba con más urgencia su centro.

No dejo de besarla hasta que la sintió húmeda para colocarse en su cuerpo desnudo y disponible…aun le ponía demasiado nervioso hacerle el amor…en el fondo seguía siendo el tímido chico de gafas redondas.

Ginny apretó los labios sintiendo la invasión de su esposo y gimió ante el roce de sus cuerpos desnudos.-Te amo.

Ella le miro con temor.-Te amo más que a mi propia vida.-el en un acto de arrojo la penetro más profundo logrando un gemido largo para comenzar con el vaivén de sus cuerpos desnudos.

La noche cubría al apacible mundo mágico, donde aun existan personas llenas de odio sin lógica.

Ginny sirvió el café a su esposo quien hacia anotaciones.-Gracias cariño, James levanta tu plato si haz terminado.

Si papá.-el niño le obedeció sin rechistar.-la pelirroja le acaricio el cabello castaño y se sentó a un lado de su esposo.

Me dirás entonces lo que paso, porque a pesar de que me engañaste anoche no se me olvido.-el rio y le beso en los labios.

Stuart al parecer cubre todas las pistas verdaderas.-

¿En serio?-ella se sorprendió un poco porque ese chico era de la confianza entera de su esposo.-Es raro, parecía tan sincero.

Pues no lo fue.-comento el moreno.-Estuve en la casa de Hermione y hemos encontrado al parecer una pista certera de donde podríamos localizar al líder.

¿Haz conocido a su esposo?-

Sí, pero quede con Hermione en no involucrarla en nada de esto por su seguridad.-

No quisiera que te pasara nada y sé que no me dirás más.-el asintió.

Es por tu seguridad y la de nuestros hijos, tengo la esperanza de que esto no será tan complicado como contra aquel tipo.

Promete que no actuaras como un héroe.-

Ahora quien está engañando a quien.-rio Harry logrando el rubor de su esposa, mientras la besaba una vez más.

Wuacala.-dijo james mirándoles con caras de asco.

Usted no debe de interrumpir a sus padres.-le riño de inmediato Harry.

Lo siento papá.-contesto el niño con cara seria yendo hacia el mueble donde esta Albus coloreando.

No seas tan severo, aun es un niño.-

Lo sé, pero quiero besarte aún mas.-

Estas demasiado meloso ahora y no quiero tener que llevar una barriga de nueve meses una vez más.-

¿Sería tan malo?.-ella rio por el comentario de su esposo.

No lo seria Harry, pero tendrías que estar a mi lado para poder hacerlo bien.-

Estaré a tu lado siempre.-respondió Harry seguro haciendo que su esposa se sentara en sus piernas para besarla una vez más.

Quien podría juzgarles si estaban bien y entendía a su mejor amiga…el amor hacia que el mundo fuera un mejor lugar en donde vivir…ahora tenía la esperanza de tener una vida llena de este sentimiento al lado de esa mujer que amaba tanto y sus hijos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione se abrochaba el último botón de su blusa y el rubio apareció en la habitación.-Esta listo el desayuno.

Creo que estoy lista.-bajaron las escaleras hacia el jardín, hacia un día esplendido y ellos trabajarían más tarde.

¿Crees que de verdad Zabini acepte?.-Draco tomo la taza de café para beber de ella.

No tengo idea, pero se cómo podría disuadirlo.-contesto él.

Me siento un poco nerviosa por todo esto, pero haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos.

No te preocupes tanto.-afirmo el rubio tomando su mano para besarla.

Buenos días, parece que no se cansan de tanto amor.-les interrumpió el moreno sonriente.-¿Acaso ya habría un draquito en camino?.-

Siempre apareces en el momento menos oportuno.

Que dices hermano, tú me invitaste.-contesto Blaise tomando asiento y sirviéndose café de inmediato.-Además tengo hambre no desayune por venir a primera hora.

Son las 10 de la mañana y tú eres el que cuida de mis intereses.-negó Draco.

Que melodramático, no entiendo como lo soportas señora Black.-bebió un poco de su café.

Tienes que ayudarme con una misión.-dijo el rubio secamente.

Claro que sí, comprare alguna joya o polvo mágico para pociones.-contesto Blaise tomando un pastelillo.

No, tomaras una poción multijugos para hacerte pasar por Harry Potter.-el pan de pronto cayo de sus manos y el moreno le miro con gran sorpresa.

Hermione suspiro hondamente ante la cara de espanto de Zabini.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hola, literalmente corriendo antes de que me cachen escribiendo lo ultimo pero ahora creo que Harry se puso unos segundos en los pies de su mejor amiga y no puede juzgar cuando el mismo desea ser solo feliz, disfrutar del amor de su familia y esposa...no es tan complicado como todo mundo lo cree.

Zabini no se como se tome la nueva conspiración y es que tampoco debe mucho, veamos como lo convencer Draco, claro si es que lo hace...

Me ha gusta que ahora hermione ha protegido en cierta parte a su esposo y ello le gusto al rubio...me encantan.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y en especial cuando me comentan, me anima para seguir con la historia, les deseo un feliz miércoles...abajo contesto sus reviews.

Cris James.-Siento que ahora ella colaboro y puso su sencilla condición, que no sean involucrados en esto...al principio Draco deseaba que ella no interviniera pero Hermione pensó lo mismo, desea seguir viviendo en paz en el mundo muggle con su amor...saludos.

Yuzmariz.-Gracias por el apoyo, espero que el capitulo también te emocione y bueno se han protegido de una forma u otra, ahora la situación creo que sera convencer a Zabini para que ayude a Potter...Draco hizo lo propio mientras deseaba que ella no pasara peligro o fuera de misión y hermione solo aseguro la parte pidiendo discreción total sobre su colaboracion para ayudar al mundo magico...solo quieren ser felices en el anonimato...un abrazo.


	36. Furia

**CAPITULO 36**

 **FURIA**

El Moreno miro como rareza a su amigo y negó de inmediato.-Sabes he recordado de pronto que tengo una cita en.

Alto ahí.-dijo el rubio mientras Blaise negaba con los brazos cruzados.-Necesitamos de tu ayuda y de esto depende la tranquilidad del mundo mágico.

El moreno trato de calmarse un poco para tomar asiento.-No será algo riesgoso.-afirmo Hermione.

Me dirás entonces la situación.-

Sabes más que yo sobre los ataques sucedidos y bueno creemos que el líder de esta nueva secta se presentara con el ministro de una u otra forma.-

Algo así como en una fiesta ¿O?.-

No sabemos bien, pero al parecer con la insistencia del ministro en que Harry vaya de Italia a Norteamérica dice mucho para nosotros.-

Volvemos entonces a lo básico.-afirmo Draco.

Alguien infiltrado por interés político en el ministerio.-comento Blaise mientras la pareja asentía.-Demonios, no son tan listos al parecer.

Lamento tener que meterte en este embrollo Blaise, pero no tenemos con quien más contar puesto que tú eres un hombre bien posicionado en el ministerio y además mantienes excelente relación con la comunidad mágica.

Eso es verdad, soy una adoración.-comento con fanfarroneo el moreno.-Creo que tratas de convencerme y lo haces bastante bien Sra. Black.

Draco rio de lado y negó con un movimiento de su cabeza, a final del día Zabini era el mismo tipo egocéntrico de siempre.

Tendrás que ir tú en lugar de Harry a Italia.-

Dices que no hay pelinegro y me mandas a Italia, por supuesto que hay mucho en riesgo el cuello de Potter vale mucho en las manos de los mortífagos.-anuncio el moreno.

Eso todo el mundo lo sabe pero como iras en calidad de visitante.-afirmo Draco.

Creo que todo esto es demasiado riesgoso y me lo quieren endulzar en cierto modo…además Harry es tan poco…-ambos le miraron con duda.-Si es un chico sin estilo como el mío y bueno capaz de que me deja en vergüenza.

Entonces es un gran no.-el moreno suspiro pesadamente.

No es un no, pero me lo pensare entonces.-

No tenemos tiempo de que lo pienses.-contesto Hermione presionándole.

Sé que eres la esposa de mi amigo y todo eso, pero en verdad que resultas en ocasiones muy insistente.-

Esa es mi chica.-dijo Draco recibiendo un golpe en su hombro logrando que rieran por su causa.

No tengo nada contra Potter y deseo la seguridad del mundo mágico, sin embargo no comprendo nada.-

Creemos que el líder de la secta hará su aparición frente a todos del brazo del ministro de manera.-

Fanfarrona.-comento el moreno de pronto recordando algo.-Ahora que lo dicen recibí una invitación para el sábado de parte del ministerio para la celebración por la alianza con Portugal sobre no sé qué.

¿Sera ese el hombre?-pregunto Hermione de pronto mientras Draco no sabía que responder.

Pero sinceramente conseguiré yo más que si Potter va.-

¿Por qué lo dices?-Blaise suspiro hondamente mientras tomaba de su taza para beber un sorbo.

Siempre se prepara el mejor café en tu casa.-Draco le miro con poca paciencia.-Esta bien como sabes con todo lo que hemos hecho en San Mungo el ministro literalmente besa mis pies, si Potter va a la reunión no le creerán que soy yo.

Hermione sabía que era cierto, su amigo no era exactamente el tipo fanfarrón y egocéntrico que Blaise.

Así que puedo jalar un poco los hilos y encontrar más respuestas de las que necesitamos, ya encontraremos quien pueda hacerse pasar por Harry en Italia.

Creo que tienes razón.-afirmo Draco conociendo cuan buen investigador se volvía su amigo, porque en si era lo bastante chismoso como para enterarse de cosas que en verdad eran muy privadas.

Necesitaríamos enviar a una persona que conozca a Potter o alguien quien estuviera familiarizado con ser auror.-

Ronald.-afirmo Hermione mientras su esposo se removía con impaciencia.-Es el único que lo conoce y bueno ahora que no trabaja en el ministerio.

Es más fácil que pase desapercibido, además es su cuñado y bueno tal vez él se tenga que hacer pasar por Ginny.-el moreno alzo las cejas en movimientos continuos haciendo que la castaña le mirara con reproche.

Blaise tosió y quito su sonrisa.-Bueno de la .

Entonces tendrías que reunirte con Potter para planear la situación.-

Eso será algo complicado, porque si me ven con el sospecharan.-el moreno tenía toda la razón, eran como enemigos por naturaleza ahora cordial.-Tendremos que reunirnos en otro lugar, pero eso lo resolveré yo de una u otra manera.

Bueno pues creo que hemos hecho lo que nosotros podíamos.-comento Hermione mientras su esposo asentía.

Los días habían pasado sin pena ni gloria, Blaise simplemente tomo una poción multijugos para ver al afamado auror en su oficina.

Paso por completo desapercibido y lograr entablar toda una conversación con el héroe de guerra quien asintió en todo momento, al parecer Zabini había averiguado mucho más jalando algunos pequeños hilos de sus bajos mundos.

Información que ayudo mucho al pelinegro, quien con todos estos datos logro armar mejor el caso y suspiro resignado para todo aquello que se avecinaba.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nunca terminara todo esto.-dijo Ronald escuchando a su amigo.

Me temo que así será, parece que el mundo mágico es aficionado de la guerra.-comento Harry.

Seguramente mi hermana no tendrá idea de todo esto cierto.-el asintió.

Entonces yo iré a Italia tratare de averiguar todo lo que pueda y tu iras a investigar en.-

Lituania.-dijo Harry.

Diantres, yo que deseaba mantener todo en secreto.-

Era inevitable que yo lo supiera porque soy tu jefe.-dijo George mirando a su hermano menor con una gran sonrisa.

Quisiera poder ayudar un poco más, pero tengo encima a Fleur con los chicos…mi ausencia se notara rápidamente y ella es un poco.-

Persuasiva, todos lo sabemos Bill.-contesto Ron mientras los tres negaban.

Bueno estará perfecto que nos mantengamos informados por estos asuntos, por cierto ¿Cuándo viajaras a Norteamérica?.-

Nunca.-contesto Harry.-la idea es fingir que averiguamos algo en Italia y bueno resolver esto lo más rápido posible, al menos si encuentro la sede podre desenmascarar la situación de manera que no ocurra toda una guerra.

Sera una guerra estratégica.-comento George mientras todos asentían.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La situación en el mundo mágico dejo de ser importante para los Black quienes habían tomado la decisión de seguir con su vida como hasta ahora. Había pasado ya un mes desde eso.

Hermione miraba a la gente pasar por fuera de la librería pronto miro a su madre entrando con la comida, Draco había salido a Francia por asuntos de negocios.

Hola hija, muero de hambre.-

Creo que yo también madre.-contesto ella acercándose a recibirla y besarle la mejilla.-Por un momento creí que vendrías con mi padre.

No él tuvo un paciente de urgencia.-respondió Mónica sonriente tomaron asiento.

¿Cuándo regresa Draco?-

Mañana.-contesto la castaña abriendo el bowl de plástico.

¿No te sientes sola en la mansión?-ella negó de inmediato.-En serio, creo que moriría de terror estando ahí solita con tanto espacio.

Había pensado de primera instancia quedarme en el departamento, pero Draco me insistió por seguridad quedarme en casa.-contesto Hermione.

Bueno pues esa es tu casa ahora hija.-ella asintió sonriente.-Por cierto, como van las cosas allá.

La castaña negó.-No sé mucho, la verdad es que creo que lo mejor es que nos mantengamos al margen de todo y estoy segura de que Harry lo resolverá.

Sabes hija es lo mejor, ahora somos unos simples muggles mas.-rio Mónica mientras Hermione solo le siguió la corriente.-Bueno que sabes sobre la boda de Narcisa.

No mucho, pero se que ella es bastante buena organizando eventos y no dudo que tenga ya casi listo todo.-

¿Has pensado en casarte por la iglesia?-la castaña asintió.-Me gustaría verte caminar hacia el altar, hija.

En ocasiones me pregunto si sería necesario, porque ahora ya vivo con Draco y no lo sé.-

¿Crees que se negaría?-

No, el desea que nos casemos por las leyes muggles y hagamos una gran fiesta.-contesto Hermione sonriente.-Desea crear buenos recuerdos.

Sería una celebración por todo lo alto hija.-

Eso me agobia un poco, creo que en la posición de mi esposo acudiría gente de alto nivel social.-

No me dirás que tienes miedo o algo así.-dijo Mónica mientras su hija suspiraba.

Seria mentirosa si te dijera que no, pero para ser sincera en ocasiones me pregunto si estaría a la altura de mi esposo.-confeso.

Si Draco escuchara esto te reñiría.-afirmo la Sra. Granger.-Eres perfecta para él.

Lo sé y él es para mí todo, pero nosotros hemos vivido en nuestra perfecta burbuja ajenos al mundo en si.-

¿Acaso importa?-Hermione miro con atención a su mamá.-El que se amen y ahora disfruten de su compañía es lo único que debe de valer.

Tienes razón verdad mamá.-ambas sonrientes siguieron con su comida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco miraba con atención la calle, ahora mismo había cerrado la venta de ese pent-house y bueno era una gran venta.

Suspiro hondamente, extrañaba mucho a su esposa y más ahora que la situación estaba tensa en el mundo mágico…no deseaba que ella se preocupara tanto.

Intervenir en una guerra no sería lo adecuado ahora mismo…salió del lugar para llegar al hotel e ir a comer y una idea cruzo por su mente.

Conocía a Hermione seguro estaba que le reñiría por la propuesta, pero deseaba que ella dejara de trabajar pues eso de estar viajando solo no era tan agradable.

Tal vez podría ayudarle con los negocios o quedarse en casa para cuidar de los hijos que tuvieran…de solo pensar en ello se le erizaba la piel.

¿Cómo sería un hijo de ellos?...nacería con el cabello rubio o castaño, el color de sus ojos grises o miel, niña o niño…

Eran muchas preguntas, pero honestamente lo deseaba y quería una familia con ella…tal vez era tiempo de comenzar a crear un nuevo Black.

Tomo asiento en la cómoda silla mientras el mesero le extendía la carta y después de pensarlo pidió su comida, esa noche regresaría a casa no podría esperar más tiempo para dormir con su esposa.

La comida llego y el solo lleno su estómago para salir a realizar el ultimo pendiente que tenía en la ciudad, un asunto de verdad importante para su amigo Zabini.

 _Inicio de Flash Back_.

Que yo te cite es normal, pero que tú lo hagas esa sí que es una sorpresa.-afirmo Draco mirando al moreno un poco serio.

Es complicado, las cosas en el mundo mágico se están poniendo color de hormiga.-

¿A qué te refieres con ello?-Blaise camino hacia la pequeña cantina para servirse un trago.

Han descubierto al líder al fin y su ejército no está del todo contento.-

Entonces funciono el plan.-el moreno asintió.-Me imagino que han sufrido ataques.

Varios y han muerto aurores en ese enfrentamiento.-comento Blaise.-Tengo que pedirte un favor para mi familia.

¿Acaso tu familia corre riesgo?-Pregunto Draco con pesar.

Para nada, tú sabes que tengo buenas relaciones con el ministerio y bueno fui lo más cauteloso con todo este asunto…pero quiero protección para ellos.

Lo que necesites.-afirmo el rubio.

Pansy está un poco atemorizada y cree que el mundo mágico ya no es seguro.-Draco se sorprendió un poco.-Así que te pediré me ayudes a esconderlos en el mundo muggle.

Hasta donde sabia ella no era partidaria de este mundo.-el moreno asintió.-Tú dirás a donde deseas mandarlos.

Había pensado que tal vez estaría bien en Francia.-contesto Blaise.-Sé que no es tan lejos, pero al menos podre ir cada fin de semana.

Despreocúpate, yo resolveré eso.-

Confió en que así lo harás y bueno además eres el mejor con eso de las protecciones.-dijo Zabini bebiendo de un trago su bebida mientras el rubio entendía que esto en verdad era un sacrificio.

Para ser honesto no me gusta esto de tener que separarnos y desearía paz para mi familia, pero si es necesario renunciar al mundo mágico lo haremos.

 _Fin de flash back._

Subió a su habitación y tomo la maleta que estaba preparada para salir del hotel con rumbo hacia un condado lejano…manejo cerca de una hora hasta llegar a la grandiosa propiedad.

Se notaba movimiento dentro de ella y es que necesitaban desempolvarla un poco, apago el coche para avanzar por el camino de piedra.

Unas niñas corrían riendo ajenas al porqué de los cambios, eran de piel canela una combinación de genes de sus padres.

Pansy se quedó de piedra al mirar al rubio entrando.- ¿Draco Malfoy?-dijo con sorpresa total pues hacía muchos años que no sabía de su procedencia y bueno ella en su adolescencia había estado obsesionada con él.

Pansy Zabini es un gusto verte de nuevo.-

Por merlín, luces tan…distinto.-

Hemos crecido al fin.-contesto el rubio amable.-Por lo que veo se están instalando ya.

Si, Zabini ahora mismo se quedó en casa resolviendo algunas cosas y bueno cuando me comento que tú vendrías a darnos protección me sorprendió un poco.

El asintió restándole importancia al asunto.-Sera algo rápido y bueno la zona es lo bastante segura como para pasar desapercibidos para los magos.

Eso es lo más importante ahora mismo, el mundo mágico creo que se desmorona y no me siento segura con mis hijos ahí.-confeso ella, quien se dio cuenta de una cosa y esa era una argolla de matrimonio.

¿Te has casado?-dijo con total sorpresa mientras el solo sonreía.

Si hace poco.-

Vaya…es algo sorprendente.-contesto Pansy.

Bueno tengo que darme prisa.-las niñas entraron a la casa y el rubio alzo su mano para realizar los conjuros que darían protección a la propiedad completa, junto con sus alrededores.

Media hora después todo estaba listo y Draco estba algo cansado pero lo único que deseaba era ir a casa.

Quieres pasar, para ofrecerte algo de beber.-el negó.

Tengo que irme a casa.-contesto.-No te preocupes todo está protegido.

Gracias.-

Me saludas a tu esposo.-dijo el rubio saliendo de ahí con prisa mientras su enamorada del colegio se preguntaba quién sería la mujer con la que se habría casado…era una simple muggle…que situación tan rara y sumado a que no podría decir nada se limitó a besar la mejilla regordeta de su pequeño Blaise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione se miró al espejo se quitó la bata y se preguntó cómo es que luciría embarazada, de solo pensarlo se llenaba de ilusiones.

Segura estaba que sus hijos serian idénticos a su amado Draco, bueno no podría negar que su genética era demasiado fuerte.

A pesar de ello, serían unos Malfoy y no dudaba que fueran slytherin…de pronto se sintió agobiada, ella no deseaba que sus hijos sufrieran al ir a Hogwarts.

Cerro los ojos y negó con la cabeza…eso no sucedería y no tendría que pensarlo ahora mismo, ya se le ocurriría algo.

Camino hacia la cama para acostarse, su mano se deslizo sobre la almohada que guardaba el aroma de su esposo y bueno lo extrañaba…suspiro pesadamente para cerrar los ojos…ya lo vería mañana mismo.

Draco llego pasada de la media noche, entro a su casa y se sintió en paz…estaba agotado por completo, lo único que deseaba era abrazarla.

La maleta quedo en el vestíbulo y el subió a la habitación, la lámpara del buro estaba encendida…su mujer dormía de lado abrazando su almohada.

Sonrió acercándose a ella…lucia tan hermosa con sus ojos cerrados y las pestañas tupidas guardaban celosamente sus preciosos ojos color miel.

Era todo aquello que no merecía en una sola persona, ella le daba todo lo que necesitaba y le hacía feliz…camino hacia el baño para ducharse.

Hermione dormía profundamente, parecía que entre sueños escucho la ducha y los pasos de Draco en la habitación…sonrió ligeramente pues era la rutina de diario.

Aun así sintió los cálidos brazos de su esposo rodearle y siguió creyendo en el bello sueño…lo extrañaba pero él estaba de una forma muy presente.

Draco respiro con alivio al sentir la calidez del cuerpo de su mujer se durmió tranquilamente.

La mañana llego con el típico frió de Londres, Hermione se despertó y se dio cuenta de que era aprisionada por unos fuertes brazos.

A un principio se asustó pero el aroma le indico que era Draco, así que no había sido un sueño…se dejó envolver por su calor y cerró los ojos…pero sus ganas de ir al baño fueron más.

Se levantó tratando de no despertarlo, pero el rubio solo fingió y sonrió de lado al escuchar sus pasos caminar con prisa al baño.

Después de unos minutos ella salió para encontrarlo de pie mirando por la ventana.-Lo siento, no deseaba despertarte.

No lo hiciste.-contesto él.

¿Dónde te cambiaste?-el señalo la puerta del otro baño.-En ocasiones se me olvida.

Draco se acercó a ella para besarla y abrazarla…Hermione confiaba su vida en el rubio…lo amaba.

Se dejó envolver por la cálida caricia de su aterciopelada lengua…el rubio la había extrañado mucho a pesar de que durmió con ella.

La miro a los ojos.- ¿Estas bien?

Quiero hacerte el amor.-le susurró al oído mientras ella solo cedió sus manos se cobraron vida contra el suave cuerpo envuelto en seda.

Se hinco frente a ella subiendo la tela fina por sus muslos hasta colocar su cara frente al triangulo de encaje que cubría su feminidad.

La hizo a un lado para dar un lengüetazo haciendo que ella gimiera y mordiera su labio…trago en seco al sentir como esa caricia íntima encendía su fuego.

El rubio saboreo su centro hasta que ella estaba húmeda y gemía de puro placer, alzo su pierna sobre su hombro logrando mostrar su belleza ante el…quien apasionado hundió su lengua en su estrecha cavidad.

Hermione sintió que las piernas no le sostendrían, suspiro hondamente y el de pronto se apodero de sus labios…el sabor almizclado de su excitación le hizo perder la cordura.

Estaba deseosa de ser poseída por él y con prisa se fueron hacia la cama donde Draco la acostó de espaldas…subió el camisón dejándola expuesta por completo mientras con prisa se hundía en ella.

Por merlín.-dijo ansioso sintiendo la húmeda recepción y ella gemía del placer…lucia esplendida con sus cabellos rizados cayendo por su breve espalda.

Sus manos se apoderaron de su cintura para comenzar a moverse con prisa, entrando y saliendo de ella sin dejar de darle placer.

Hermione solo se dejó llevar y grito liberándose al fin mientras su piel se erizaba al tocar el mismo cielo…Draco sonriente se aferró a ella con más fuerza para entrar más rápido y al fin liberarse.

Se metieron a la ducha juntos, Draco le lavaba el cabello mientras ella disfrutaba el momento.-Quiero que salgamos.

¿Estás seguro?

Si, tal vez podríamos ir al cine.-contesto el jalándola para que la regadera le cayera quitándole el jabón.

Pensé que deseabas nos quedáramos todo el día en el cuarto.-dijo melosa abrazándole desnuda.

Bueno si es lo que mi mujer desea, por mí no hay problema.-contesto el besándola.

No quisiera salir, pero tampoco sería bueno estar todo el día encerrada verdad.-

Al menos comemos algo y regresamos, te lo parece.-ella asintió.

Salieron de ducha para vestirse se besaron una vez más antes de bajar, subieron al auto para ir al centro comercial.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ronald miraba los aparadores, la guerra estaba convirtiéndose en un verdadero dolor de cabeza y es que la situación era un tanto peligrosa para los héroes de guerra.

Afortunadamente Harry había arrestado al líder de la famosa secta pero sus seguidores no lo tomaron con mucha alegría…el ministerio ahora estaba tenso pues el ministro estaba bajo la lupa.

Claro que no podrían negar que en verdad existiera una relación con el enemigo, suspiro con enfado mientras pensaba en lo afortunada que sería Hermione de estar alejada de toda esa porquería.

Su hermana estaba demasiado nerviosa y para su propia seguridad permanecía en la madriguera junto con toda la familia completa.

Los Weasley una vez más estaba reunidos en la casa y es que ellos estarían siempre en la tensión, pues habían sido los libertadores en la última guerra.

Suspiro con enfado entrando en la tienda al fin para poder comprar la ropa que tanto necesitaba, una hermosa chica le sonrió amable para venderle las cosas que el necesitaba.

Draco estaciono el auto bajo para abrirle la puerta a su esposa, deseaba distraerse un poco de todo y bueno pasar un poco de tiempo rodeado de gente que les ignoraría por completo.

¿Quieres comprar el vestido para la boda?-el rubio coloco sus manos en la cintura.

Falta algo de tiempo amor.-dijo ella.

Bueno podríamos ver algunas opciones.-contesto el sonriente.-No lo sé, podrías hacerme un desfile privado.

Hermione negó abrazándole para besarlo, estaba loca de amor por ese hombre.-Te dije que no saliéramos de casa.

Lo sé, pero bueno es el pretexto.-ella asintió, caminaron tomados de la mano por el centro comercial.

Fueron directamente a la tienda donde ella le gustaba comprar sus vestidos…no cualquiera por cierto una fina donde la moda más exclusiva aparecía en los escaparates.

Ronald pago la ropa y tomo las bolsas para salir por el pasillo, ya solo iría por los zapatos que necesitaba para poderse ir a casa.

Tal vez llevaría algo para los chicos…juegos de mesa seria una gran opción porque todos estaban en la madriguera ahora.

Entro a la zapatería mirando por los estantes tratando de encontrar lo que necesitaba, pero no le gustaba ninguno en especial y su mirada de pronto se encontró con algo que turbo su mente.

Era Hermione…camino con prisa saliendo del local para seguirla ella platicaba y sonreía ajena a la gente a su alrededor…una mano le tomaba…

No alcanzo a ver con quien iba, seguramente era ese novio muggle que según todos le tenía tan feliz y sintió la necesita de conocer al hombre que había conquistado a la mujer que aun amaba.

Trato de alcanzarlos, solo miro como entraban en una tienda el perfume dulzón de ella flotaba en el ambiente haciéndole recordar su sonrisa, sus besos, sus caricias, sus gemidos, sus lágrimas y su sufrimiento.

El corazón le latía desbocado, era como caminar a ciegas y es que deseaba verle a los ojos para entender si era verdad que ya no le quería aunque fuera como un amigo.

Sentía temor y como un espía miro por la puerta de cristal, ella sonreía dejándose envolver en los brazos del hombre al que amaba.

Pero no era un simple muggle su rival, no era un tipo cualquiera en el mundo…era ese tipo al que tanto odiaba…el que tanto la hizo sufrir.

Se besaban y ella respondió con fervor…era como la peor pesadilla frente a sus ojos…ni siquiera cuando la imagen de Hermione y Harry besándose le afecto tanto.

Se le fue el color de las mejillas, su tristeza pronto se convirtió en rabia…ella seguramente estaría hechizada por ese maldito…

Furioso camino por el local hasta llegar con ellos.-Hermione.

¿Ronald?-Draco fue lento.

Desmaius.-agito velozmente su varita contra el rubio quien cayó en una oscuridad total mientras la castaña le miraba con terror.

¿Cómo te atreves?.-le reclamo la castaña arrodillándose al lado de su esposo y después todo fue negro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya voy en la recta final de la historia que me ha gustado mucho escribir, les quiero agradecer que me acompañaran en este tiempo...les deseo un feliz fin de semana...saludos.


	37. Dolor

**CAPITULO 37**

 **DOLOR**

El sabor metálico en los labios y un dolor de cabeza le hizo abrir los ojos pesadamente, el frio se colaba por los huesos…-¿En dónde estoy?.-se preguntó así mismo tratando de enfocar la visión borrosa.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba en un calabozo y sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho…así es estaba en la miseria de Azkaban.

Cerro los ojos con dolor mientras recordaba a su esposa, no podría pasarle ahora mismo esto…no otra vez ya había pagado por sus pecados …-Hermione.-dijo con tristeza mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, porque ahora estaba pasando aquello que tanto temió.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La castaña abrió los ojos encontrándose de pronto en un cuarto algo viejo y con paredes recubiertas de colores blancos, una mampara le hacía sentirse encerrada…ella descansaba en una cama algo dura para ser sincera.

Se mareo un poco y trato de entender en donde estaba…recordó vagamente a su esposo y el corazón le dio un sobresalto…-¿Draco?.-dijo en voz baja mientras trataba de levantarse pero algo le sujetaba de la muñeca.

Era una realidad ajena, ella estaba hacia unos minutos en el centro comercial con su esposo y ahora estaba en una cama dura con un lazo sujetándose a ella.

La cortina se abrió y sus ojos se clavaron en la menuda mujer de blanco vestido quien le miro con pena mientras se acercaba a Hermione.-¿Dónde estoy?.-reclamo la castaña molesta.

En San Mungo, señorita Granger.-contesto la mujer mientras ella solo cerró los ojos para sentir como las lágrimas fluían por sus mejillas y es que eso solo significaba una cosa….sufrimiento para ella y Draco.

Ronald apareció de pronto frente a ella y Hermione se quedó impávida mirándole, claro como había sido tan tonta ahora recordaba quien era la persona que les llevo sin su consentimiento al mundo mágico.

¿Ella estará bien?-le pregunto a la enfermera mientras la castaña no dejaba de mirarle.

Si.-afirmo la menuda mujer desapareciendo por el pasillo.

¿Cómo te atreves?-reclamo la castaña.

Hermione, lamento esto pero tus estas bajo un poderoso hechizo.-argumento el pelirrojo.-Ya que todo esto pase veras la situación de manera más clara.

¿Qué hechizo?.-le dijo ella con enojo.-Hasta donde recuerdo eras pésimo en pociones, suéltame de una buena vez y dime dónde está mi esposo.

¿Te casaste con Malfoy?-reclamo el pelirrojo mientras negaba cegado de envidia y celos.-Sé que te obligo pero…

Nadie me obligo a casarme con Draco y no soy víctima de ningún condenado hechizo.-

No sabes lo que dices, sé que ahora estas molesta conmigo y bueno solo quiero que entiendas que es por tu bien…nosotros.

¿Cuál bien?...-ella negaba con insistencia.-Yo no pertenezco más al mundo mágico, sabes que regrese a mi mundo y quiero a mi esposo ahora mismo.

No será posible.-dijo el con entereza.-

¿De qué demonios me hablas Ronald?-el pelirrojo cerro los ojos, aborrecía que le riñera y más por ese malnacido.-

Él está donde deberá permanecer hasta el juicio.-ella trato de levantarse, estaba atada a la cama como si estuviera loca.

¿De qué juicio hablas?-

Te hechizo Hermione, deberá de asumir las consecuencias de lo que te hizo y no quedara impune te lo aseguro.-Aquello de pronto la dejo sin palabras, ahora entendía que Draco estaba en el lugar donde no merecía.

Te odio Ronald Weasley, como te atreves a regresar a mi vida tomando decisiones como si te perteneciera y haz mandado a mi esposo a Azkaban.

Es por tu bien.-ella rio.

Por mi bien, gracias a dios que tengo aquí al tipo más correcto del mundo y ahora después de destrozarme la vida por 7 malditos años a tu lado resulta que vienes a quitarme lo que más amo en el mundo.

Las palabras dichas por Hermione le llegaron a lo profundo, ella no podría decir que amaba a Draco Malfoy porque simplemente era un hechizo muy poderoso de amor contra ella.

Tu no lo mas.-dijo seguro.-Tú me amas a mi.-afirmo arrogante mientras ella rio nuevamente.

Eres realmente el hombre más estúpido que he conocido.-

No te permito que me insultes.-reclamo de pronto Ron molesto por la actitud tan fría y distante que ella mostraba.

Disculpa, yo tenía mi vida feliz allá en el mundo muggle con mi esposo y tú con tu maldito ego de macho herido vienes para decirme que no te insulte.

Hermione estas confundida es todo.-

No te amo, ya no eres importante para mí y amo a Draco lo amo más que a mi vida…-el negó con los puños apretados a sus costados.-Ten por seguro que si algo le llegara a suceder, te matare con mis propias manos.

De pronto toda la fuerza, el dominio y poder que sentía Ronald se esfumo como espuma de mar…le dolían las palabras de la mujer que aun amaba.

Como se atrevía ella a no querer entender que las cosas las había hecho por su bien y más sabiendo que esa relación no era normal… ¿Pero sería cierto?...ahora mismo se cuestionaba si era verdad.

El ministerio estaba ansioso de una distracción para el mundo mágico con todos los acontecimientos que estaban sucediendo, con la lista de los nombres de varios ilustres integrantes del mismo tan corruptos como sus antecesores.

Ahora Draco Malfoy sería la manera de acaparar la atención de todos para poder hacer un linchamiento público por solo amar a Hermione Granger.

La castaña comenzó a llorar, como era posible que su vida tan hermosa ahora se convirtiera en esto por decisión de un tipo al que ahora empezaba a odiar.

Hare lo mejor para ti Hermione, serás la misma de siempre.-

Eres un malnacido, te odio tanto…lárgate…lárgate!.-el salió de ahí asustado y con un nudo en el estómago.

Sera mejor que se marche.-le riño la enfermera tratando de calmar al a mujer que estaba hecha una gran bola de furia y dolor.

Ronald salió de ahí a trompicones, no sabía que pensar y mucho menos que sentir…ahora las cosas estaban demasiado complicadas.

Pero seguro estaba que hacia lo correcta, ella no era la vieja Hermione ahora parecía otra y no le gustaba verle ataviada en trajes caros.

No esa mujer parecía una copia de Narcisa Malfoy y no era aquella dulce chica a la que aun amaba…escuchaba los gritos de ella y camino con prisa saliendo de San Mungo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny terminaba por doblar la ropa limpia, ahora que permanecían en casa de su mamá el día se volvía en ocasiones algo complicado para ella y los niños que vivían literalmente en la que fuese su habitación.

Suspiro pesadamente, estaba cansada por tener que lidiar con una nueva guerra desde lejos y es que lo único que deseaba era que todo terminara para tener a su lado a su esposo.

Escucho murmullos abajo y bajo con Lily en brazos para ver que sucedía.

Lo han apresado.-dijo Percy cruzando los brazos.

¿A quién apresaron?-pregunto a sus hermanos quienes le miraron con duda.-Algo le ha pasado a Harry.

No te preocupes.-dijo Bill mientras suspiraba hondamente.-Ronald llevo a Draco Malfoy a Azkaban y Hermione a San Mungo.-

¿Qué?-dijo con sorpresa la pelirroja mientras su pequeña comenzaba a llorar mientras ella la mecía con insistencia.

Esto no saldrá nada bien, creo que deberías de ir a San Mungo para hablar con Hermione y yo hablare con Ronald, lo que hizo podría ser una sentencia para Draco.-dijo Bill pensando en todo lo que se vendría para la pareja.

Te preocupa mucho el rubio.-dijo con desdén Percy.-Aunque claramente el ya pago sus culpas, siendo justos.-

¿Por qué estaban juntos?-Ginny al fin hilo una duda razonable.

Bill suspiro de manera pesada y se rasco la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo.-No es la mejor manera de decirte, que el novio que hacia feliz a Hermione es…

No puede ser Bill.-el asintió mientras que Percy se perdía en la conversación.-

Estas afirmando que ellos son novios.-el pelirrojo asintió.-Por merlín, pero si él siempre la trato como si fuera la misma peste.-contesto el perfecto Weasley.

No puede ser, esto es más grave y como hizo algo así Ronald.-la menor de los Weasley camino con apuro hacia su habitación.

Si es una situación grave.-afirmo Bill.-¿Pero a donde pretendes ir?-

Hermione se ha casado…-los hermanos se quedaron sorprendidos por la afirmación en lo que Ginny se apuraba para ir a San Mungo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco miraba una vez más a través del ojal que hacia la función de ventana, al menos ahora tenía un abrigo a pesar de que estaba en ese lugar y es que el frio penetraba literalmente hasta los huesos.

No podría entender en que momento había sucedido todo esto y con que fundamente había sido retenido del mundo muggle al mundo mágico.

Suspiro pesadamente, tenía miedo de que Hermione estuviera herida y sufriera…él sabía perfectamente que no era capaz de poder defenderla detrás de esas paredes.

Pero tenía derecho a un defensor, lamentablemente involucrar a Zabini sería ponerlo en una disyuntiva que arriesgaría a su familia.

No podría negar que tenía miedo y es que ahora no solo estaba el siendo ya juzgado su esposa correría el mismo destino.

Sonrió de lado pensando una vez más que la vida estaba siendo injusto con él, cuando más feliz se encontraba llegaba ese idiota a joderlo todo.

Escucho pasos por el corredor y miro con desasosiego a que abrieran la puerta…era desagradable ver a la comadreja ahí parado mirándole con profundo rencor.

Nos volvemos a encontrar no Malfoy.-el rubio le miro con desdén y simplemente lo ignoro.-Así que ahora te comió la lengua el ratón.

¿Qué pretendes encerrándome?-al fin le cuestiono el rubio.

Eres un malnacido que se aprovechó de Hermione, seguramente le has hecho un imperius para que ella haga…

Jamás me rebajaría a tal cosa.-contesto Draco mirándole gélidamente.

Tu jugarreta se ha terminado aquí y.-

No tienes idea de cuantas leyes estas violando ¿O sí?-dijo el rubio.-A que no recuerdas que deserte desde hace 7 años del mundo mágico y por lo tanto tengo derechos muggles.

¿De qué demonios hablas?...-dijo Ron son enfado.-Eres un maldito mortifago.

El mortifago era mi padre y ha pagado ya sus crímenes con su vida, yo no pertenezco al mundo mágico.-

No podrás escapar esta vez de la justicia y pagaras por tus crímenes, ahora no hay nada que tú puedas hacer para salirte de esta.-

Amar a mi esposa, ¿Es un crimen?-pregunto el mientras Ronald perdía el rosado de sus mejillas y se quedaba sin palabras por decir.-

¿Qué has dicho?.-contesto unos minutos después.

Si piensas que haciendo todo esto teatro Hermione y yo dejaremos de amarnos estas equivocado.-respondió Draco sin pretensión alguna.

¿Tu esposa?.-el negó de manera inmediata.-Tu malnacido desearía matarte con mis propias manos, ella no es la mujer que conocemos.

Debes de entender que la gente cambia y madura, los errores nos enseñan a crecer.-

Es demasiado fácil para ti decirlo cuando.-

Solo debes de aceptar que la perdiste.-dijo Draco levantándose para mirarle con rencor.-Ella ahora es la señora Hermione Black y aunque te pese es mi mujer.

Esas palabras hicieron que Ronald perdiera la compostura lanzados contra los barrotes de la celda mientras el rubio le miraba sin expresión alguna.

Un par de aurores entraron sacando al pelirrojo entre gritos, amenazas y groserías…-Tú pagaras por…

Tengo el derecho de protección muggle.-comento el rubio mientras el hombre de tez morena le miraba incrédulo.

¿De qué hablas?, hasta donde se odias a los muggles y no estuvieron ustedes de aliados para desterrarlos de la faz de la tierra.-reclamo el auror con rencor.

Hemos pagado por esos crímenes y tuve un juicio donde se demostró que era inocente de los cargos…-en eso no podría llevarle la contra.-desde hace 7 años vivo como un muggle y por lo tanto tengo el derecho de pertenecía.

El hombre salió de ahí sin dejar de mirarle, ahora mismo no comprendía bien a que se refería Malfoy pero lo averiguaría.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione miraba el techo, le dolía ya la espalda por estar atada a esa cama y hasta donde ella sabía gozaba de buena salud…tan buena salud que no debería de permanecer ahí.

Escucho unos pasos y espero no fuera otra vez más la presencia de Ronald Weasley...

Una cabellera rubia apareció y se sintió aliviada de ver a Ginny Potter.-No puedo creer esto.-dijo con molestia.

Hermione sintió el cálido abrazo de su amiga y derramo algunas lágrimas de pesar, desespero…-Ayúdame por favor.

Por merlín, ¿Quién te tiene amarrada?.-

Cuando desperté, así estaba.-contesto ella.-Sabes algo de mi esposo.

Hermione es cierto que te casaste con Draco.-la castaña asintió.-Esto para mi es confuso, pero yo te vi tan contenta que dudo estés hechizada.

¿Hechizada?, yo no me encuentro bajo ningún.-ella abrió los ojos con total sorpresa.-No me digas que él está en Azkaban.

Lo siento, yo apenas lo supe.-la mujer de elegante vestidura comenzó a llorar con desespero, por amarla ahora estaba condenado tal vez hasta la muerte.

Ginny se estremeció por la tristeza de su mejor amiga y es que en verdad sufría, ella podría tener miles de dudas acerca de si Draco era la mejor persona…pero no podría negar la felicidad que Hermione transmitía desde que inició su relación con él.

Yo no quiero estar aquí, necesito hacer lo que sea para sacarlo de ahí Ginny…dime que porque estoy amarrada a esta cama cuando vine en contra de mi voluntad.

Necesitas calmarte para que te dejen salir de aquí.-la castaña asintió, nada lograría poniéndose histeria más que solo estar ahí mismo encerrada.

La enfermera entro junto con el medico del turno asignado.-Veamos entonces, ¿Cómo se siente?-

Hermione no dijo absolutamente nada mirándole con molestia mientras los hipeos le delataban.-Acaso no habla o es que.

Quiero saber ahora mismo quien ha dado la orden para tenerla aquí atada en esta cama de San Mungo, hasta donde parece Hermione goza de buena salud.

Es una orden del ministerio.-dijo el médico.

Sabe que tengo el derecho muggle verdad.-contesto Hermione haciendo que el medico tragara en seco.-Así que no puedo estar en contra de mi voluntad en el mundo mágico.

Pero usted fue traída por emergencia, su novio Ronald Weasley.-

Espere un momento, mi hermano y ella no son novios desde hace un largo tiempo.-dijo Ginny con molestia.

Yo no sé qué podría hacer.-el tipo miro a la enfermera quien le extendió una orden del ministerio donde decía que estaría en observación durante al menos 24 horas, pero efectivamente no tenía una firma de ella en esa orden.

Están violentando sus derechos.-comento la pelirroja y por supuesto que el ministerio podría dar órdenes, pero San Mungo era complemente independiente.

Después de un par de horas, las mujeres salieron del brazo caminando por los pasillos del viejo edificio inundado de olor a lejía.

Hermione pensaba que tendría que hacer para que pudieran liberar a su esposo, por lo pronto tendría que buscar al menos ayuda con la única persona que se le ocurría…Zabini.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derecho de pertenencia muggle.-dijo el hombre sacando un manual con los acuerdos legales.-

Ronald miraba con atención al pequeño hombre de cabellos canos y lentes de fondo de botella, esperaba que esas palabras no fueran ciertas.

Efectivamente.-suspiro el hombre con hastío.-Dice que si un mago se va a vivir de manera permanente hacia el mundo muggle y se vuelve un ciudadano común.

Esto que demonios tiene que ver.-dijo con molestia Ronald.

Tienes que dejar de pensar con el estómago.-afirmo Alfred molesto.

Esto quiere decir si él tiene una vida en la comunidad activa, ha contraído matrimonio con una muggle…tu estarás en problemas con los dos mundos.-dijo el pequeño señor cerrando con fuerza el libro y dirigiéndoles una dura mirada.

Gracias Sr. Thomas.-el castaño saco a su amigo a jalones de la sala jurídica.

Creo que estamos en problemas y más tu que nosotros.-comento Alfred.-Seguro estoy que el ministro agradecerá la distracción que ha creado con este melodrama, pero aquí existen acuerdos violados con el mundo muggle y no estarán contentos de como ellos fueron traídos aquí.

Hermione está bajo un hechizo poderoso.-

Eso no lo puedes dictaminar tú, solo en San Mungo lo podrán afirmar y en el juicio…-contesto Alfred nervioso.-Pero si esto sale mal, se lavaran las manos contigo.

Ronald de pronto se sintió nervioso, sin embargo se sentía seguro de que ella aun le amaba y estaba bajo un hechizo de amor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione miraba su mano izquierda donde posaban sus anillos que decían se había casado con un hombre maravilloso y él ahora estaba en una maldita celda de Azkaban sin un delito más que amarla.

Se había citado con Zabini en la casa de Ginny quien se encontraba tan ansiosa como ella.

Ahora mismo no podría contactar con Harry porque estaba en misión y simplemente no podría el saber lo que estaba pasando.

La puerta sonó y la pelirroja camino pesadamente para permitirle el acceso…el moreno le miro con una sonrisa nerviosa y es que a pesar del tiempo la pelirroja seguía siendo una conquista frustrada.

Señora Potter.-

Pasa por favor.-dijo ella con ansiedad mientras el moreno así lo hacía y su vista se topó con los ojos color miel de la esposa de su amigo.

¿Qué ha pasado?-

Zabini, tienen a Draco en Azkaban.-él se sorprendió un poco por la noticia, hacia unos días que no pisaba el ministerio porque se había ido con su familia.

¿De qué demonios hablas?.-contesto con temor.

Si, nosotros estábamos en el centro comercial y nos encontramos con Ronald, el lanzo un desmaius contra nosotros.-la pelirroja se sentía algo decepcionada de su hermano.-Después yo desperté en San Mungo atada en la cama y él está…-los ojos de la castaña se llenaron de lágrimas.

Lo siento…lo siento.-dijo Zabini tratando de reconfortarla, el rubio estaba en serios aprietos por ser solo un Malfoy a pesar de tantos años sin vivir en el mundo mágico.

Tienes que encontrar una forma de ayudarme.-tomaron asiento y el respiro hondamente, ahora era cuando tendría que pensar seriamente.

La puerta sonó una vez más y la pelirroja camino hacia la entrada, era su amiga Luna quien acudió en cuanto recibió el mensaje.

Perdón por la tardanza, pero tuve que esperar a que Neville llegara del trabajo para dejarle a los niños.-se disculpó la rubia caminando hacia su amiga quien le abrazo entre sollozos.

Ginny se sentía apensumbrada con todo lo que ocurría a culpa de su hermano, pero hablaría con él y lo ahorcaría con sus propias manos.

Debes de calmarte, estas emociones no te hacen bien y necesitas ser fuerte para Draco.-dijo Luna despreocupada.-

¿Tú lo sabias?-le reclamo Ginny.

Si, la esencia de Draco le protege todo el tiempo y bueno además de que ella tiene una gran protección en su cuello.-tomo el relicario Black.

La pelirroja suspiro, su amiga luna sí que era un caso en verdad especial.

Luna han apresado a Draco y sé que ellos lo odian, tengo miedo de perderlo porque yo lo amo más que a mi vida.-dijo Hermione con desespero.

Zabini sintió un dolor en el estómago, deberían de ponerle a penar en una solución y es que si él llegaba sin argumentos a juicio…seguramente sería ejecutado como su padre Lucius.

Si él está en Azkaban existió una orden del ministerio con un delito y por tanto ira a juicio.-comento Luna siendo obvia.

Eso ya lo sabemos.-contesto Ginny.

Si, solo que se nos olvida que él tiene el derecho de muggle y más porque él se casó en el otro mundo.-

¿No entiendo?-dijo Hermione.

Yo si te comprendo, hay algunos acuerdos para que la gente que vaya a vivir al mundo muggle siendo mago y esto es solo para protección general.

Hermione les miro con desesperanza, su cabeza estaba llena de emociones descontroladas y la verdad es que no podría hilar una sola idea correcta.

En resumidas cuentas, si el hizo todo en regla deberá de estar anotado en ese registro y por lo tanto tiene derecho a defensa.-dijo Luna.

¿Pero cómo haremos eso?-pregunto Hermione limpiándose las lágrimas.

Conozco a la persona que nos puede ayudar.-afirmo Zabini.-Espero que esto salga bien.

Las tres chicas le miraron con cara de enfado mientras el solo negaba.-Lo siento, yo no era mi intención…bueno.

Hay que hacerlo, no quiero perder a mi esposo.-dijo Hermione.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No puedo creer lo que me dices Bill.-dijo Molly con sorpresa total, jamás se imaginó que aquel hombre que hacia tan feliz a Hermione fuera Draco Malfoy.

Arthur se rasco la cabeza, esto si que era un gran problema y es que el ministerio estaba tan ansioso de una cortina de humo para distraer a la población de sus integrantes corruptos que crucificar a Malfoy era lo mejor.

No sé si ella este bajo algún hechizo, se miraba tan contenta y ahora que me dices se casó…no sé qué pensar.-afirmo Molly apabullada por la noticia.

Ronald tomo decisiones precipitadas y no se podrá hacer mucho con él en prisión…se irán a juicio.

Fleur miraba a su esposo angustiado y ella misma se preguntaba qué haría si estuviera en los zapatos de Hermione…la conocía a ella ningún chico le impresionaba así porque si…era una mujer de valores, inteligente y sobre todo leal…verla con un hechizo imperius o algo peor no se lo imaginaba.

Percy tenía en brazos a la pequeña Lily quien ajena a todo balbuceaba palabras y su abuelo caminaba hacia ella para tomarla en brazos.

Si Harry se entera que Ginny ha estado afuera sin protección, creo que tendremos problemas.-todos estaban sorprendidos por la noticia.

Era extraño pensar en que Hermione Granger la mujer que alguna vez fue la novia de uno de sus integrantes ahora estuviera casada y enamorada de su archienemigo.

La puerta se abrió mientras entraba Ginny seria.-Hija, por merlín me tenías con el pendiente.

Buenas noches.-la mujer de cabellos rojos camino hacia su padre quien tenía en brazos a su bebe.

¿Qué ha sucedido?-pregunto Bill mientras ella solo suspiraba.

Esto es más grave de lo que pensamos, no podremos hacer mucho hasta el juicio.-comento Ginny.-Hermione esta inconsolable.

¿Dónde está ella?-pregunto Molly.

Se fue con Luna y Neville, no tiene cabeza para pensar más nada.-dijo la pelirroja.

Pobre, se ha de sentir agobiada con toda esta situación que pasa.-comento Fleur.-Crees que ella este.

No lo creo, nosotras vimos como ella hablaba de su novio y luego no se…Luna ya había adivinado que eran pareja al parecer el por vivir en el mundo muggle tiene ciertos derechos.

Es una ley algo olvidada, pero tendrá defensa de la mejor si procede como tal.-respondió Arthur mirando a su esposa agobiada por su hijo Ronald.

¿Qué haremos?-pregunto Percy.

Ya no se puede hacer más nada, hasta el juicio.-dijo Ginny besando las mejillas regordetas de su hija.

xcxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ronald miraba a través de la ventana del segundo piso, aún estaba en sortilegios Weasley y es que ir a la madriguera sería un autosucidio.

Sus padres seguramente le reñirían por hacer las cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias y es que él no podría aceptar que Hermione…si su Hermione se hubiese casado con ese malnacido hurón de pacotilla.

De solo pensar en cómo les encontró besándose le lleno la boca de bilis para ir directamente al baño a vomitar…se enjuago la boca y mojo su rostros.

¿Cómo sucedió esto?-se preguntó a sí mismo, desde cuando había perdido a Hermione si es que alguna vez la tuvo a su lado.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella le dijo adiós y ahora la miraba élegamente vestida, con joyas en sus manos como aquello que ella no era.

Su Hermione era una chica sencilla, con jeans y suéteres holgados, nada pretenciosa…nada más que ella la mujer a la que aun amaba.

No podría simplemente dejarse envolver, el deseaba la verdad y esperaba que en San Mungo las pruebas dieran lo que requería para demostrar que ella estaba bajo un hechizo poderoso.

Ahora mismo justificaba su decisión, tal vez era que Draco Malfoy lo hizo para regresar plácidamente al mundo mágico como un mortifago redimido.

Claro la estaba usando para su propio beneficio, le había hechizado con su magia oscura y le hizo creer un mundo de fantasía donde era feliz.

Construyo todo en su mente para que ella cediera y aceptara la situación.

No podría ser justo, ahora si verla perdida le dolía en el alma se limpió las lágrimas que salieron de sus mejillas para tratar de calmar su dolor…el dolor de verla en brazos de Draco Malfoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buen inicio de semana, la situación aquí se ha puesto complicada para nuestro rubio quien no tiene la culpa de lo que ha pasado y es que las emociones humanas son bien complicadas.

Hermione triste buscando la mejor manera de solucionar todo esto para sacar a su esposo de Azkaban, Draco preocupado porque ella sufra…están viviendo una situación muy lamentable.

El ministerio solo tomando esta cortina de humo para disimular sus errores y Ronald despechado sin aceptar que ella ama a su enemigo…claro sin conocer el porqué de todo…

Veamos que sucede y les agradezco me sigan con la historia, en especial a los que dejan sus comentarios vamos en la recta final…les deseo un buen día.

Yusmariz.-Ronald se perdió en una serie de recuerdos que hay en su memoria, el piensa que aun Hermione es la misma chica y no acepta que ha cambiado…maduras de una u otra forma…creo que esto no será fácil de perdonárselo, porque está lastimando lo que ella ahora más quiere…a Draco…Saluditos linda.

Norma Angélica.-Creo que yo también haría lo mismo, lo cortaría en cachitos pero veamos que pasa en este siguiente…gracias por las flores y saludos.


	38. Amor Escandaloso

**CAPITULO 38**

 **AMOR ESCANDALOSO**

Hermione había llegado a la casa de su amiga Luna y se percató de lo elegante que era, al parecer el singular matrimonio tenía cierta clase de estilo.

Tu casa es muy bonita.-la rubia asintió.

La abuela de Neville nos dio la propiedad, la verdad es que aun principio él no estaba conforme porque ella es algo entrometida en sus asuntos.-

Pero tomo una buena decisión.-

Sí, yo le comente que podría trabajar cerca de casa y bueno después de que me embarace él tuvo que ceder…ahora no nos imaginamos viviendo en otro lado.-respondió Luna.

Hola Hermione.-le saludo Neville acercándose a ella para abrazarla, era de pronto reconfortante estar con las personas que te quieren.

Neville, yo espero que no te moleste que…

No digas eso, somos amigos y es un gusto que estés en mi casa tu casa.-contesto el castaño, quien ahora lucia mucho más apuesto que cuando joven porque al parecer le había sentado bien el matrimonio.

Gracias.-contesto ella.

Deberíamos de cenar, creo que no haz comido.-la castaña sintió un nudo en el estómago, seguramente Draco tendría hambre y ella.-De nada serviría que te enfermaras ahora que el necesita de tu apoyo.

Luna no sé si tengo la fuerza para enfrentar esto.-la rubia le abrazo para que ella se sintiera reconfortada.

Veras que todo saldrá bien, pero primero cenaremos y después a dormir mañana tendremos un día muy ocupado.-dijo la rubia mientras su esposo asentía.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pansy bajaba las escaleras estaba preocupada por su esposo, pues desde que había regresado llego directo al despacho y bueno ella estaba acostumbrada a toda su atención.

Entre lo malcriada que desde siempre fue, ahora mismo no podría dejar de negar que Blaise era su compañero perfecto en todo y siempre tener su atención le hacía sentirse amada.

Camino sigilosa para cruzar los brazos y notar lo estresado que estaba su esposo, pocas veces le miraba de esa forma porque siempre gozaba de buen humor.

¿Qué sucede?-él se giró a verla.

Nada.-contesto secamente bebiendo un trago de su whisky.

Claro que algo sucede.-Zabini miro sus preciosos ojos verdes.-Estas serio, no has reclamado la cena y bebes whisky de fuego.

El moreno se tallo la cara con las manos con insistencia, estaba algo ansioso…-Hay una gran problema.

¿Somos pobres?-dijo ella con temor.

Por el momento no.-contesto el mientras Pansy tomaba asiento mirándole.

Vamos no estoy para bromas.-

Lo siento, pero me siento preocupado porque Draco está preso en Azkaban.-ella le miro como si estuviera loco.

Hasta donde sé él vive en el mundo muggle, ¿Qué demonios hace en el mundo mágico?.-Zabini suspiro pesadamente mientras tomaba su vaso para beber hasta el fondo.

Bueno pues es una historia algo larga de contar.-contesto el mientras su mujer le miraba con enfado.-Ronald Weasley lo trajo bajo un desmaius a prisión porque el estúpido ególatra cree que hizo algún hechizo a su esposa.

Pansy trato de entender lo que él decía, para que el pelirrojo lo llevaría tendría que ser su mujer una bruja.- ¿Quién es su esposa?

Hermione Granger.-ella se quedó petrificada ante la noticia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La castaña miraba el fuego de la chimenea, lo cierto es que estaba demasiado agobiada tratando de comprender porque les había pasado todo esto.

Su vista se desvió a la taza que le ofrecía Neville.-Es cocoa caliente.

Gracias.-contesto ella sonriente, lo cierto es que eran demasiado amables en ayudarle.-Me da mucho gusto verte y bueno luces tan cambiada, es como si fueras otra.

Al parecer la distancia con el mundo mágico me ayudo a cambiar un poco.-

No soy quien para preguntar nada, pero como se dio algo entre ustedes.-

Suena raro verdad.-el asintió mirando el fuego.-A mi costo mucho al principio, nos encontramos por casualidad y el me pidió perdón por lo que me hizo cuando éramos aun niños…bueno adolescentes.

En ocasiones me imagino que él no fue tan feliz con un padre como Lucius Malfoy.-comento Neville.-Siempre he pensado que la gente tiene su lado bueno, lo aprendí con mi abuela una vez que me convertí en adulto.

Somos como nos crían al final del día.-afirmo Hermione mirando a Luna quien entraba con una gran taza en las manos.

Al fin se durmieron los niños, en ocasiones se ponen en sincronía para dar un poco de lata.-Neville rio porque en general los chicos eran tranquilos como su mama.-Algunos nargles andan por ahí.

Pareces feliz con Draco.-

Lo soy, me negué a darle una oportunidad al principio y no puedo negar que tal vez lo nuestro fue demasiado rápido porque teníamos química…-

Además se conocían bien o mal.-dijo el castaño.

Conocíamos solo la parte negativa de cada uno, pero él es otra persona.

Son siete años que han pasado por su vida alejado de este mundo.-afirmo Luna.-Solo es alguien mejor.

Y alguien libre.-completo Hermione.-No entiendo como Ronald nos trajo acá.

El cree que estas bajo un imperius, pero tal vez es porque no supera que tú lo escogieras.-

Hermione negó.-Nosotros estuvimos juntos por 7 años y jamás pasamos de eso…terminamos según en buenos términos…ahora no puede venir con su orgullo herido.

Esto es un gran problema, pero creo que habrá una solución.-Hermione miro a su amigo y trato de pensar de manera positiva.-Ahora es cuando el más te necesita.

Lo se.-afirmo ella bebiendo un sorbo de esa bebida caliente, seguramente su esposo estaría pasando frio y la determinación que estaba llegando a ella le hacía prometerse sacarlo de ahí lo más pronto posible.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estas de broma Blaise, no puede ser que la sangre sucia Granger ahora sea la esposa de Draco…-el miraba tranquilamente a su esposa.-Digo es como una aberración o algo así, la odiaba…esto es un amor…un amor escandaloso.

Nunca lo hizo.-afirmo seguro el moreno.-todo era por seguir un papel frente a su padre y al parecer todo se arregló entre ellos, la distancia de 7 años les cambio.

No se cómo tomar esta noticia.-

¿Aun te gusta Draco?-pregunto el con una rabia creciente.

No, para nada eso fue cuando éramos adolescentes y es que si yo lo tomo con sorpresa…los viejos rencores evitara que el salga librado de todo esto.-

Tenemos que hacer todo rápido, la única ventaja que existe s que él tiene el derecho de ser un muggle.-Pansy le miro con duda.

¿Qué es eso?-

Ha vivido 7 años allá por lo que literalmente se hace acreedor a defensa y solo esta verificar si él está anotado.

No sabía que existía algo como eso, pero Granger ella también tiene que estar anotada.-Zabini negó.

Ella es muggle por nacimiento, más bien se anotó para estar aquí en el mundo mágico.-

¿Qué harán?-

Hacer uso de algunos favores.-contesto el pelinegro mientras se levantaba para servirse otro trago.-Pero aun así esto será difícil.

Con adelantar el juicio sería mejor.-el moreno miro a su esposa con sorpresa.-

Haz tenido una excelente idea querida…una excelente idea.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Las pocas horas de sueño se reflejaban en los ojos color mercurio del rubio…lo que le mantenía fuerte en si era el amor que tenía por Hermione.

Era difícil ser fuerte en un lugar tan deprimente como Azkaban, hacía muchos años que estuvo ahí y jamás pensó en regresar.

Le dolía la forma en que todo estaba pasando, además que no sabía si ella estaba bien…le angustiaba que sufriera a causa suya.

Negó con pesar, no podría ser posible que después de salir de ese lugar sin ganas de volver ahora estuviera como aborrecía…siendo juzgado una vez más.

El celador le deslizo una bandeja de alimentos…un pan duro con un vaso de agua, las ratas que estaban ahí acompañándole se fueron de lleno sobre eso.

Suspiro hondamente, solo esperaba que su chica hiciera lo que estaba en sus manos para poder sacarlo de ahí y no podría más que permanecer tranquilo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Es un honor que usted este aquí en mi oficina.-dijo Zalamero Louis Richards.

Gracias por recibirnos si una cita previa, el motivo de mi visita es referente a la firma que hizo mi esposo Draco Black en el libro para el mundo muggle.-

El hombre se quedó sorprendido y la miro con duda.-¿Es esposa de Draco Malfoy?-

Draco Black ahora mi esposo dimitió a su apellido paterno.-afirmo la castaña ansiosa.-

Bueno, permítame un momento.-el hombre desapareció por el pasillo.-

¿Crees que funcione?-

Lo hará, las leyes tienen que respetarse antes de que el mundo muggle se declare en guerra contra el mundo mágico…siento que perderíamos.-

Al parecer los muggles somos un tanto expertos en ello.-la rubia asintió, unos minutos después entro una mujer con un libro flotando y detrás Richards sonriente.

Pusieron el pesado libro en la mesa de trabajo y le abrieron, buscaron en el por fechas…los minutos pasaban lentamente.

Hermione esperaba con ansias de que él se hubiese anotado y Luna le tomo de la mano para transmitirle un poco de tranquilidad que en ese momento necesitaba tanto.

El hombre suspiro pesadamente, porque esto significaba que el tenia derechos por dos cosas…ser literalmente un muggle por tener más de 5 años viviendo como uno y otro por derecho al casarse con una mujer nacida muggle.

Tomo una boleta de cartoncillo donde anoto los datos y un sello mágico sonó contra el escritorio varias veces.-Aquí tiene el registro señor Black, el tendrá un representante el día del juicio enviare como tal los datos del caso y veamos cuando se resuelve el juicio.

¿Tengo derecho a una visita?-

Las visitas no son posibles en Azkaban sin una orden del ministro.-contesto el mientras la castaña entendía que era esto la carnicería que tanto necesitaban.

¿Cuándo vendrá el abogado?-

El aparecerá el día del juicio.-contesto Richards.

Eso es injusto nos traen contra nuestra voluntad por medio un de un hechizo y ahora me dice que no tendrá tiempo para conocer el caso, ¿Cómo armara la defensa?-

Lamento no poder darle respuestas.-

Entonces ese ministro suyo conocer al ministro muggle y no por su buena forma, mi esposo es un empresario estimado en el mundo muggle.-sin más se levantó y Luna le siguió.-Gracias.

De nada Sra. Black.-respondió el hombre con pesar, sabía que todo este alboroto que habían armado contra Malfoy no dejaría bien parado a ninguno.

Se secó el sudor de la frente y miro a la secretaria.-Molly hay que enviar la misiva urgente, no quiero perder la cabeza con esto.

Si señor.-

En cuanto tengas el nombre del abogado que llevara el caso de Black…me lo informas.-

¿Enviare todos los datos?-

Todos, que no se te pase nada porque rodaran cabezas con esto.-contesto Richards.

Hermione y Luna salieron presurosas de ahí, solo debían de esperar la respuesta que les enviaría Zabini si se podría adelantar el juicio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Así que tu amigo Draco Malfoy se encuentra ahora mismo en Azkaban detenido por un supuesto hechizo imperius o algo más.

Es Black…Draco Black.-dijo Blaise de forma amable.-El renuncio a su apellido paterno.

Si me lo preguntas…ha sido bastante conveniente entre comillas.-

No estoy aquí para que me digas tus opiniones sobre la vida de un amigo, al que por cierto le debes algunos favores.-dijo el moreno mientras el hombre de gafas redondas asentía.

Eres lo bastante listo como para considerar venir aquí a reclamar algo que simplemente podría omitir.-dijo el mirándole de manera amenazante.-Pero sé que le debo muchos favores al finado Lucius Malfoy en especial a los Black.

No quiero nada del otro mundo, solo que tal vez aceleres el proceso contra Draco.-

Esto no es tan fácil.-contesto siendo elocuente, a lo que sabía necesitaba el ministro mantenerlo ahí durante varias semanas creando todo un espectáculo que distrajera a los habitantes.

No tendría por qué ser difícil, hasta donde sé yo el ministerio jurídico es una identidad independiente.-el asintió.

Lo es Zabini, pero el detalle aquí que el ministro ha metido mano en ello.-

Y que tal te suena el derecho muggle.-

Es una ley algo vieja, pero si se ha comprobado.-un aleteo le corto la conversación, una majestuosa lechuza entro con un pergamino atado a su pata.-Me permites es de una de nuestras áreas en calidad de urgente.

Adelante.-contesto Zabini con curiosidad, miro atento al hombre tomando el pequeño pergamino y desato el moño que le ataba.

Leyó con atención y suspiro pesadamente, esto se estaba yendo demasiado rápido…-Creo que no tendré que pagar ningún favor por el momento, el juicio de celebrara máximo un par de días más.

Zabini asintió eso era una buena noticia y es que seguramente Hermione encontró lo que necesitaba, solo sería cuestión de respirar hondamente para que todo saliera bien.

Entonces no tengo que hacer más nada aquí.-el tipo le miro severamente.-Solo quisiera una cosa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Narcisa tomo el teléfono y escucho con atención lo que su nuera le decía…eso debería de ser una maldita broma.

Se quedó en completo silencio mientras cerraba los ojos y las lágrimas fluían por su rostro…ella tendría que ir al mundo mágico, si ahí donde les dieron un puntapié en el trasero de aquel lugar de donde tuvieron que escapar.

Colgó el teléfono y lloro amargamente, ¿Por qué pasaba eso?...ellos eran felices y no necesitaban nada del mundo mágico.

Su hijo era un buen chico y se había casado con una mujer que le amaba, que les tendría que importar a toda esa bola de personas llenas de prejuicio.

Se limpió las lágrimas y se levantó de la silla, tendría que ser fuerte para Hermione, para su hijo, para sí misma.

Hola querida, ¿Cómo ha ido tu d…-antes de terminar la frase el hombre de cabellos canos la miro triste y se asustó.-¿Qué ha pasado?.

Mi hijo, él está en un problema.-Narcisa camino hacia los protectores brazos de su prometido quien le recibió con gusto…la apretó contra su pecho dejando que sus lágrimas fluyeran libres…ahora era cuando necesitaba de su apoyo en verdad.

Después de unos minutos la mujer de cabellos claros se calmó y miro a su novio.-Lo siento, me encuentro en una situación algo complicada.

¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?.-ella suspiro para tomarle de la mano y tomar asiento.

No podemos hacer mucho, solo quiero decirte que tendré que viajar sola y bueno a mi regreso creo que tendremos una larga charla.-Edward supo que no debía de presionarle, al fin entendería un poco de la vida de su ahora prometida.

Se harán las cosas como dispongas, sabes que te amo Narcisa.-ella asintió recibiendo con gusto el beso de ese hombre a quien le había entregado su corazón.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny cerró la puerta y se fue de filo a donde estaba Ronald de espaldas a la ventana.-¿Qué quieres aquí?-

¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo Ronald?-

No tuve opción.-

Estás loco acaso, tu sabes que el ministerio lo usara para su beneficio y haz visto ya el periódico…hablan de muchas mentiras.-afirmo la pelirroja.

Tú no sabes cómo pasaron las cosas.-

Se perfectamente lo que pasa con Hermione y ella no está hechizada, se te olvida que es una de las mejores brujas del Mungo mágico.-

No se me olvida, pero pudo haberse descuidado y…-el no encontraba las palabras para justificar su error que ahora comenzaba a ser más evidente.

Haz pensado si lo sentencian al beso del dementor, destrozaras a Hermione.-

Ella se recompondrá.-afirmo terco ron.

Eres demasiado estúpido como para pensar que Hermione te perdonara lo que has hecho y aunque te duela lo ama más que a ti.-listo lo había dicho, su hermano mayor le miro a los ojos con rencor.

Tú no tienes derecho a decirme nada y nunca entenderás que lo que nosotros tuvimos fue….

Así es tuvieron, estabas ansioso de que terminara su relación y cuando la botaste de tu vida poco te importo que ella sufriera…paso mucho tiempo para que fuera aquella Hermione de antaño y ahora que es feliz vienes tu a quitarle eso, eres cruel más cruel que un Malfoy.

No me compares Ginevra, a ti nadie te da el derecho de meterte en mi vida…solo eres mi hermana menor y…y…-

Espero que esto no haga que pierdas más de lo que crees que ahora tienes…-estaba implícito su familia, porque ellos también estimaban a Hermione.

Sé que todo saldrá bien y si esto no es cierto se resolverá de manera justa en el juicio.-afirmo Ronald.

Debes de aceptar que la perdiste, ella no es más esa mujer a la que recuerdas y amaste…-el pelirrojo se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas que fluían por sus mejillas.-Ahora ella le pertenece a otro hombre, ya no es Hermione Granger ella ahora es Hermione Black a pesar de ti, de mí y de todo el mundo mágico…déjala ser feliz…se lo debes.

Ronald suspiro pesadamente mientras miraba como su hermana salía de la habitación consumido en su miseria personal y fue ahí cuando las lágrimas nuevamente salieron libres.

Nunca deseo perderla, le dolía tanto saber que ella era de otro hombre y más de ese maldito hurón…no podría simplemente sentarse a creer lo que decía…no podría ser así.

Ellos fueron novios por muchos años…si tantos que él sabía perfectamente se había esfumado casi todo en ese intento e incluso se consumieron las mismas ganas de vivir…

Que le quedaba más que esperar a que la verdad saliera a flote de todo esto…solo esperar…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La lechuza llego con el aviso de Zabini, así que solo tendrían que esperar a que el juicio se llevara a cabo y aun no sabían quién sería el encargado de la defensa algo en verdad preocupante.

Para Hermione el tiempo pasaba con prisa agobiante, al día siguiente había llegado Narcisa del brazo del moreno.

La prensa hizo su agosto con las fotos de la fina dama de sociedad entrando al mundo mágico y además de eso portando un fino anillo de compromiso muggle.

Los diarios no hablaban más que de la heroína casada con un ex mortifago mortal y ahora mismo de la mujer que le dio la espalda al mundo mágico para comprometerse con un muggle.

Gracias al cielo que Luna y Neville les recibieron con agrado en su casa, el apoyo de ellos había sido fundamental para poder afrontar la situación.

Hermione.-dijo Narcisa caminando con prisa para envolver entre sus brazos a su nuera.- ¿Cómo estás?

La castaña se limpió las mejillas.-Terrible, me siento tan cansada y esto es tan injusto.

Yo también estoy con el alma en un hilo, ¿Has visto a Draco?-

No he podido, me han negado el acceso a verlo y no sé cómo lo estén tratando…yo…-Hermione comenzó a llorar mientras su fina suegra le abrazaba, ambas se consolaban por el dolor que implicaba no saber nada del rubio…un dolor de madre y un dolor de esposa…diferentes pero sinceros.

Luna entro con una bandeja de servicio.-He traído un poco de té.-

Gracias.-contesto la castaña mientras caminaban a los sillones para tomar asiento.-Espero que se sienta cómoda en su estación.

No se cómo agradecerte por tu atención con mi nuera y conmigo, tu casa es preciosa.-increíblemente la rubia se sonrojo.

Gracias a usted por estar aquí.-

Espero que más adelante no tengan problemas por ayudarnos.-la rubia negó.

Ahora mi casa es el centro de atención del mundo mágico y es que tengo algunas celebridades hospedadas aquí.-afirmo la rubia.-Blaise acompáñanos.

Gracias Luna.-comento el moreno.-¿Aun no hay noticias?.-

Hermione negó.-Estoy esperando alguna lechuza o algún aviso pero no ha pasado más nada.-contesto ella con enorme pesar.

Tampoco sabemos quién será el defensor de Draco.-de pronto se quedaron en silencio.-Si las cosas no salen como tal Narcisa, tendremos que ir al mundo muggle para exigir la liberación de mi esposo.

Edward nos dará todo el apoyo que necesitamos y mi hijo es un empresario grato en la sociedad londinense, me siento segura como para cobrar algunos favores.

Por lo menos tenemos un plan B…la comunidad mágica sabrá quien estar detrás de sus pociones más vendidas.-afirmo Blaise.

Harry seria de buena ayuda en todo esto.-dijo Luna sonriente.-También tiene puntos a favor.

Lo se…solo tenemos que esperar y tener listo un plan b.-afirmo Hermione.

La noche llego seguida del día y a primera hora de la mañana el aviso del juicio pactaba al siguiente día…la castaña le pedía a dios que todo saliera a favor de Draco.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El rubio comió después de tres días al fin una sopa desabrida de pollo con un trozo de pan caliente y café…era como si de pronto gozara de un manjar exquisito.

Para su fortuna no sufrió ningún acoso, más bien simplemente se les olvido ahí en la celda…había bajado seguramente un par de kilos, le picaba el cuerpo y extrañaba más que nada a su mujer.

Se dio cuenta de que probablemente esa sería su ultima cena en Azkaban y era por eso que había sido tan buena…cerro los ojos al terminar para poder acomodarse en la fría cama de piedra…solo dormitaba porque el frió que hacia congelaba hasta el alma y él se mantenía cálido por los recuerdos de su esposa.

A temprana hora abrieron la puerta y le sacaron a jalones de la celda, seguramente iría al juicio…nadie decía nada y el simplemente no preguntaba mas nada.

Desde la visita que tuvo de Ronald Weasley el primer día que llego jamás le volvió a ver…pronto los flashes le cegaron un poco lo estaba exhibiendo en tan pésimas condiciones y aun así se sintió fuerte.

Camino con prisa ente jaloneos de los aurores y la gente sé que acercaba para decirle palabras de odio.-Es lo que te mereces.-le dijo un auror al fin entrando a un pasillo largo para llegar a una chimenea…

No supo cuánto tiempo paso pero pronto estaba en los juzgados del ministerio, camino hacia una sala donde le sentaron en una cómoda silla.

Cuatro aurores le custodiaban como si hubiese cometido un crimen atroz, pero no existía tal caso…no valía la pena siquiera preguntar nada…confiaba en que su esposa hiciera lo correcto estando el ahí encerrado.

Miro su mano donde estaba su anillo de casado y sonrió de lado, lo que más deseaba era irse a su casa…-Vamos levántate que ha llegado tu hora Malfoy.-le jalo el brazo bruscamente el auror.

Soy Black.-

¿Qué has dicho?-le contesto molesto el hombre.

Soy Draco Black.-dijo el mirándole fijamente hasta recibir un golpe en la cara haciendo caer de bruces ante la risa de los otros tres.

Aquí serás Malfoy toda tu maldita vida…-le levantaron en peso para arrastrarlo…pronto las voces se hicieron presentes y sabía que había llegado su hora.

Párate firme malnacido Malfoy.-dijo otro de los aurores mientras el rubio se acomodaba la ropa lo mejor que podría…abrieron las puertas pesadas y los murmullos llenaron sus oídos.

Camino por el pasillo mirando a todos con sus ojos reprobatorios y al fin pudo fijarse en unas figuras cálidas…si su familia su madre, sus suegros…ella…su todo…

Hermione ahogo un gemido en su garganta y se estiro lo más que pudo para tratar de tocarlo.-Draco…Draco… ¿Estas bien?-

Te amo Hermione.-dijo el sonriente.-No te preocupes.

Cálmate hija.-dijo Mónica haciéndola que tomara asiento, le dolía mucho ver a su yerno en esa condición y más por un crimen que no cometió.

Silencio…silencio.-dijo una mujer sonando el martillo sobre la madera haciendo callar a la gente que estaba impaciente…el juez entro para iniciar el caso.

Era un hombre menudo con una peluca blanca, tomo asiento y miro sin expresión alguna al enjuiciado, el ministro junto con su comitiva estaban sentados en primera fila.

Iniciamos con el juicio contra Draco Black, por utilizar hechizo imperius contra Hermione Jean Granger.-menciono él.

Que se presenten los abogados representantes.-dijo el juez

Yo represento al demandado Ronald Weasley señor…soy Martin Scott.-dijo un tipo de aspecto altanero joven y hambriento de poder.

Bien… ¿Quién representa al acusado?-dijo el juez escuchándose de pronto un silencio y al segundo las puertas se abrieron de par en par.

Disculpe la tardanza señor juez.-algunos presentes le miraron incrédulo…

Hermione le miro con total sorpresa al igual sus padres y Narcisa…el paso por su lado para guiñarle un ojo.

Yo representare a Draco Malfoy y soy Patrick Olivander.-el rubio le miro como si fuese un fantasma, estaba tan sorprendido como todos ahí.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ha llegado el tiempo para poner varios puntos sobre la mesa en el mentado mundo mágico que está lleno de gente que se siente con derecho a juzgar a la pareja…bueno no están diferente al mundo muggle…lo aborrecen y se comportan del mismo modo.

Hermione la pobre sufriendo por su esposo y es que estaban tan felices que de pronto todo parece que se acabó…me imagino que sería como un mal sueño donde deseas despertar.

Sin embargo a pesar de todo ellos siguen firmes con sus sentimientos y el apoyo de la familia está presente…la gente que te quiere se ve siempre en las desgracias.

Les deseo un feliz miércoles, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y comentarme también…abajo contesto sus reviews.

Cris James.-El ego del pelirrojo le hizo creer que siempre formaría parte de la vida de Hermione, pero nada es eterno y el tiempo cura la mayor parte de las heridas…le duele verla feliz al lado de ese hombre al que tanto aborrece pero le tocara juntar sus pedazos solo…ella ya no es suya…ellos ya son muggles, normales…ya no necesitan nada más del mundo mágico…saludos.

Norma Angélica.-Creo que si alguien se tiene coraje deberían de resolverlo juntos y no involucrar a más personas…siento que ron se arrepentirá de su decisión…saludos.

Yusmariz.-Siento que todo lo que les pasa es hasta en cierto punto injusto y nada tienen que demostrar, pero la razón siempre vence…tendrán que demostrar sin necesidad la lealtad de su amor…veamos que sucede en el juicio…saludos linda…


	39. Woman in Love

**CAPITULO 39**

 **WOMAN IN LOVE**

Así que estas aquí para este juicio.-dijo el juez Dormán asintiendo.-Esto se pondrá interesante.-comento el hombre mientras el ministro solo parpadeaba con nerviosismo.

Patrick tomo asiento con el rubio que estaba casi tan sorprendido como los demás…pronto la sala de lleno de cuchicheos y el juez resonó el martillo…-Silencio, silencio…o desalojare la sala.

¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto el rubio mirando al hombre de cabellos canos.

Soy abogado Draco y bueno a resumidas cuentas renuncie por amor a una mujer muggle.-contesto él.

Es toda una sorpresa para mi.-afirmo el rubio mientras Patrick le miraba con atención.-Pensé por un momento que tú eras hermano del Sr. Olivander.

Si era mi hermano, solo que nosotros nos distanciamos por el motivo de esa mujer.-contesto con un suspiro su ahora abogado.-Por lo que veo han hecho uso de la fuerza estos aurores.

Fue en el pasillo, tienen resentimiento contra mí por mi padre…nada novedoso.-afirmo él.

Es un punto a nuestro favor, podre pedir una sanción de todo esto.-

¿Crees que salga libre?-

Vamos a darles un gran show Draco, esto te lo aseguro.-

Así que quiero presenten las pruebas.-el defensor del pelirrojo se levantó para exponer el caso.

Si bien recuerdan Hermione Jean Granger nacida muggle en Londres fue identificada con un cierto poder de bruja para desarrollar por lo que recibió la invitación de Hogwarts…donde ella estudio.

La gente solo miraba atenta el ir y venir del abogado.

Creció dentro de la institución y formo parte del selecto grupo de magos que participaron en la guerra para derrocar al que no debe de ser nombrado.-algunos asintieron.-No hay duda alguna de que ella es una heroína de guerra.

Señoría ya todos conocemos los generales de los implicados.-comento Patrick haciendo de pronto que las voces se elevaran un poco.

Dejemos las presentaciones Abogado Scott, quiero saber la demanda.-

Hermione Granger ha sido atacada con magia para hacerla ceder ante los mandamientos de Draco Malfoy.

Señoría es Draco Black.-la gente comenzó a proferir insultos mientras Patrick deseaba que respetaran a su defendido.

Silencio…silencio…mandare a desalojar la sala si la gente sigue interviniendo.-grito el juez.-abogado Scott el señor demandado es Draco Black.

Lo considerare, pero en todo caso fue detenido por que las circunstancias que se encontró a Hermione Granger han dado la duda de que su comportamiento sea propio de ella.-reclamo el hombre mirando a la castaña.

Tiene por presentar algún testigo.

Así es su señoría, a Ronald Weasley el demandado.-la sala se quedó en silencio esperando más hilo sobre esta demanda telenovesca.

Que suba al estrado entonces.-el pelirrojo así lo hizo mientras algunas miradas de reproche se posaban sobre el…lo peor del caso es que algunas eran de su propia familia.

Molly suspiro hondamente.-No quería asumir que mi hijo está metido en un gran lio Arthur, ¿Qué haremos para ayudarlo?.

Dejarlo que salga de todo esto solo, el deberá de aprender de sus errores.-confirmo el hombre tratando de reconfortar a su esposa afligida.-Veras que todos aprenderemos algo de esta situación.

George miraba con pena al menor de los Weasley, jamás se imaginó que tuviese tanto rencor contra una persona…seguramente no lo estaba pasando tan bien como fingía.

Haga el juramento.-dijo el juez mientras le extendían un libro y el posicionaba su mano derecha sobre el mismo.

Yo Ronald Weasley prometo decir la verdad y solo la verdad de los hechos que conozco…si no que la ley me sancione con su justa vara.-tomo asiento después de esto para escuchar las preguntas de su abogado.

Nos puede decir si la relación entre Hermione Granger y el señor Draco…Black ¿Era buena en el mundo mágico?-

La castaña negó con la cabeza, era ridículo escuchar solo prejuicios delas personas que no les conocían y sobre todo que sentían el derecho de juzgarlos.

Nunca existió una buena relación entre nosotros, en especial entre ellos dos…siempre había insultos hirientes dirigidos a Hermione.-afirmo Ron.

¿Qué clase de insultos?-

La llamaba sangre sucia.-

¿Esto lo hacía con frecuencia?-el pelirrojo asintió.

La mayor parte de tiempo que estuvimos en Hogwarts el siempre encontraba un nuevo insulto para decirle.-contesto Ronald.

Muy bien, entonces todos deberán de saber que el señor aquí presente nunca tuvo una relación amistosa con Hermione Jean Granger.-los cuchicheos se escucharon en la sala.-Recordemos que él fue enjuiciado junto con su padre el finado Lucius Malfoy.

Objeción señoría, está especulando.-

A lugar, abogado no estamos aquí para recordar hechos pasados…no se desvié.-dijo el juez.

Veamos entonces, ¿Existió alguna amistad después de la guerra entre ellos?-

No existió ninguna relación con Draco, después de que fue liberado no supimos más sobre su vida.-afirmo Ronald.

Perfecto, haciendo un resumen nunca existió alguna relación entre ellos…dígame señor Weasley ¿Cómo les encontró?... ¿En qué circunstancias les vio?-

Fui a Londres muggle a comprar algunas cosas y los mire en el centro comercial…-el pelirrojo de solo recordarlo se molestó.-Él estaba besándola.

La gente comenzó a hablar más fuerte, esa era como una sorpresa para todos…Patrick miraba al pobre hombre sentando en la silla, sintió pesar por él y los sentimientos que aun tenia por Hermione.

Me imagino que le pareció completamente absurdo su comportamiento, porque ellos no tenían una buena relación…existía un largo historial de odio de parte de Draco Black hacia Hermione Jean Granger.

Así es, me sorprendió mucho y tuve que tomar la decisión de intervenir para aclarar la situación…sentí que mi deber seria averiguar si ella no había sido hechizada bajo un imperius.

Varias exclamos de sorpresa se escucharon, Mónica trago en seco mientras tomaba la mano de su hija…quien diría que aquel primer amor de su hija ahora mismo le estuviera exhibiendo de esa forma.

Es una teoría lógica por los antecedentes, como vemos señores aquí es válida la demanda y es que como de buenas a primeras dos personas que se odian se relacionan de esta manera.

El juez miro sin expresión al abogado…-Algo más que desee agregar abogado Scott.

No tengo más preguntas que hacer señoría.-afirmo el hombre de cabellos negros caminando hacia su silla.

Abogado Olivander… ¿Tiene preguntas por hacer al demandante?-

Si su señoría…-el hombre cabellos canos se levantó parsimoniosamente, parecía que hasta de buen humor estaba.

Bueno el resumen tan ilustrativo que ha hecho el abogado Martin Scott no es un secreto a voces en si.-el pelirrojo se movió incomodo en su silla.-De hecho era algo bastante predecible.

Trata de desestimar mi información su señoría.-reclamo Scott.

Abogado Olivander no desestime la información del abogado demandante.-

Lo lamento es lo que menos deseo, pero bueno regresando al tema… ¿Qué relación tuvo usted con Hermione Jean Granger?

Ronald trago en seco, se limpió las manos sudorosas contra el fino pantalón.-Nosotros crecimos juntos y…

No se desvié de la pregunta.-dijo Olivander mirándole con sus ojos impasibles poniendo aún más nervioso al pelirrojo ahí sentando.

Ella fue mi novia.-el silencio era incomodo en la sala, porque todo mundo lo sabía.

Para ser exactos ustedes fueron novios durante siete años.-el asintió.-Bien como es normal tomaron la decisión de cada quien tomar su camino por separado y tal parece que la señorita regreso al mundo muggle por decisión propia, para estar con su familia.

Hermione estaba nerviosa, lo cierto es que Patrick la miro renacer literalmente con la presencia de Draco.

Así es.-contesto Ron.

¿Tuvieron contacto después de su ruptura?-

No…-dijo secamente el pelirrojo.

Perfecto, ¿Sabe que fue de su vida después de la ruptura?-

No.-

Entiendo, sin embargo ella rehízo su vida con alguien más y al parecer sus familiares le informaron que ella parecía estar feliz…me imagino que se alegró por ello.

Si…-

Bien…al parecer todo fluía normal cada uno haciendo ya su vida sin estar relacionados y de repente conoce a su novio.-Patrick suspiro hondamente.-Seguramente se sintió ofendido al saber que Draco Black era el hombre al que Hermione decía amar y le hacía feliz.

Esta acosando a mí representando señoría.-espetó Scott.

No lo acoso, acaso no hizo todo esto ¿Porque odia a Draco Black antes Draco Malfoy?-

Las voces comenzaron a elevarse y de pronto la garra del viejo Olivander se hizo presente, el juez miraba con interés al abogado defensor.

¿A caso esta demanda es una afrenta contra Draco Black?...-el pelirrojo se tuvo que secar el sudor de la frente.-Esto es por aquellos rencores de la adolescencia, donde el acusado no tuvo más opción que hacer todo para sobrevivir.

El gentío comenzó a hablar más alto, todo aquello era cierto…completamente cierto los viejos rencores aún estaban ahí presentes y es que a pesar de mil guerras no podrían perdonar a quienes se equivocaron.

Percy se hundió en su asiento, de pronto se sintió identificado porque el formo parte de la derecha con esas ideas de la supremacía de la sangre.

Había perdido el contacto con su familia por este hecho a pesar de saber que ellos peleaban contra estas ideas y el perder a su hermano Fred hizo replantearse casi todo…con todo eso su familia le perdono su error.

Mirar a Draco siendo acusado por amar a Hermione parecía absurdo al final.

Silencio…silencio.-grito el juez haciendo que la gente se callara.-Conteste la pregunta señor Weasley.

Yo…yo…-el pelirrojo se quedó sin palabras, no tendría como contestar lo que era más que obvio.

Su señoría está acosando a mi cliente afirmando una suposición.-Se levantó Scott con prisa.

No a lugar… ¿alguna otra pregunta abogado Olivander?.

No tengo más preguntas por hacer.-y Narcisa al fin pudo suspirar con un dejo de alivio, recordaba vagamente que siendo ella aun niña hablaba su padre acerca del abogado Olivander y como alababa su tenacidad.

Estaba nerviosa, deseaba que todo esto terminara prontamente para marcharse del mundo mágico sin mirar atrás…ellos lo habían superado y ahora estaba mucho más claro que no pertenecían ahí.

Ella tenía su casa ya en Irlanda y Draco su vida con Hermione en Londres…solo eso…ya no mas pasado.

El juez llamo al secretario, la gente estaba demasiando nerviosa…-Se hará un receso de cinco minutos, si hay más interrupciones este juicio será a puerta cerrada.-el martillo sonó un par de veces haciendo que varias personas salieran del lugar.

Hermione miraba con esperanza la cabellera rubia de su esposo…quien giro su vista hacia ella…se miraron en silencio y ella le regalo una sonrisa que le alegro el corazón…se amaban no era algo que pudiera ocultarse.

El rostro de Draco lucia cardenales y el rastro de sangre, sintió una opresión en su estómago…lo había golpeado justo antes de entrar, odiaba esa manera tan arbitraria le dolía mucho.

Se limpió un par de lágrimas rápidamente mientras el asentía, era tan doloroso estar en esas circunstancias.

Patrick codeo al rubio quien se giró para verle.-Al parecer hemos logrando que la gente se altere un poco.

Lo único que quiero es marcharme a casa…solo eso…-confeso él.-Nunca quise esto.

Sabes algo Draco, todo lo que está pasando servirá para muchas cosas y algunas de ellas serán a tu favor…me siento seguro de eso.-

No estoy aquí por mi decisión Patrick y lo único que deseaba no se cumplió…

Sé que solo deseas proteger a Hermione, pero te aseguro que tu saldrás bien librado de todo esto y ella es fuerte…es una grynffindor…-

El rio de lado…-Si, ella es una guerrera.-

Ronald miraba con rencor al peli plata, no perdió el detalle de esa mirada tan profunda que dirigió a Hermione y le dolía que llorara por su causa.

No estas resolviendo las cosas como pensamos.-le dijo a Scott quien le miro con enfado.

Crees que hubiese tan estúpido como para tomar tu caso e ir contra esa eminencia.-le reclamo mirándole.-Acaso alguien tuvo la decencia de avisarme que tendría como oponente a Patrick Olivander.

¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso?-dijo Ron sin comprender.

Casualmente el formo parte del consejo que fundo el ministerio jurídico en el mundo mágico…-el pelirrojo puso una cara afligida mientras Scott revolvía algunos papeles nerviosamente.

El juez entro de nuevo a la sala y todos se pusieron de pie hasta que el sonó el martillo de madera.-Abogado Scott tiene algún otro testigo por presentar.

Así es su señoría, pido que pase al estrado el Dr. Joseph Brown de San Mungo.-un tipo de cabello negro se levantó y bajo al estrado para hacer su juramento.

Scott camino hacia el para mirarlo fijamente.-Esto es demasiado sencillo…la señorita Hermione Granger ¿tiene algún hechizo?

El resultado de los exámenes no lanza que ella este bajo el hechizo imperius.-afirmo el hombre mientras los cuchicheos nuevamente se hicieron presentes.

Claro que muchos estaban sorprendidos, porque ellos estaban presentes ahí en el mundo mágico contra su voluntad y para colmo eran culpables de nada.

¿Algún otro hechizo?.-pregunto Scott.

No tenemos la certeza de que no exista magia antigua en ella para que ceda su voluntad.-Hermione se sintió de pronto agobiada, entendía que ellos forzosamente deseaban encontrar culpa en Draco.-Existen conjuros que.

Objeción su señoría, está especulando.-dijo Patrick.

A lugar…no puede afirmar nada sin tener evidencia.-concluyo el juez mientras ambos le miraban.-¿Alguna otra pregunta Abogado Scott?.

No tengo ninguna mas.-afirmo el pelinegro.

Yo tengo algunas preguntas señor Juez.-el hombre asintio mientras le señalaba se acercara.

Bien como todos sabemos los hechizos y encantos se hacen mediante nuestra fuente de energía, siendo esta la varita que todos tenemos.-

Draco suspiro pesadamente, su varita no la traía consigo…pero…-

Así que quiero solicitar la varita de Draco Black su señoría.-dijo paciente Patrick.

Bien, necesitamos la varita del señor Black que seguramente está en el mundo muggle y no podríamos esperar tanto tiempo.-afirmo el abogado Scott logrando la risa de varias personas.

Si me lo permite, el señor Black puede pedirla.-el juez asintió.-Hazlo por favor.

Pluffy.-el pequeño elfo apareció vestido con ropa cómoda sorprendiendo a casi todos.

Amo Draco, ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?...-respondió el pequeño ser mirando a todos lados.

Necesito que traigas mi varita, por favor.-

Si amo, Puffly traerá su varita.-en un puff salió y apareció con ella en mano.

Entrégasela a Patrick.-el pequeño elfo camino hacia el abogado.

Señor Patrick, le entrego esto del amo Draco.-

Gracias Pluffy.-dijo Patrick mientras el pequeño ser desaparecía.-Tengo entonces aquí el conductor de magia de Draco Black.

El hombre de gafas exhibió la varita, veamos 25 centímetros madera de espino y su núcleo es de pelo de unicornio…mmm…creo que mi hermano creo buenas varitas antes de morir y es lo bastante flexible como para vencer al que no debe ser nombrado.

Señoría está perdiendo tiempo.-reclamo el abogado Scott.

No a lugar, continua.-

Todos sabemos que solo los creados podrán descifrar los secretos de esta varita.-hizo un par de conjuros mostrando lo que había hecho de magia por esos 7 años.

Aquí como usted lo ve señor juez…no existe conjuro o hechizo alguno contra Hermione, salvo protección a su departamento muggle.-aparecieron algunas imágenes de Draco conjurando sencillos hechizos.

No tengo claro, entonces el porqué de este show si está demostrado que el no hizo ningún mal a Hermione ahora Black.-soltó el hombre los que no tenían idea se quedando pasmados.

Pronto los parloteos incesantes se hicieron presentes y el juez tomo el martillo para blandirlo sobre la mesa.-Silencio…silencio o mando desalojar la sala…¿Tiene más preguntas que hacer?-

Ninguna su señoría.-el medico se levantó para bajar del estrado.

El juez miro severamente a Ronald Weasley…estaba claro que no existía ninguna falta para que esa pareja estuviera bajo el escrutinio público.

Abogado Ollivander tiene algún testigo que presentar.-

Claro que si su señoría, tengo varios testigos…llamo al señor Blaise Zabini.-

¿Qué demonios tiene que ver Zabini en esto?.-pregunto Ronald mirando a Martin quien negó de inmediato, sabía que quedarían como idiotas.

EL moreno camino seguro hasta el estado e hizo su juramento, tendría varias bombas que lanzar.

Señor Zabini, tiene algo que decir al respecto sobre la relación de los señores black.

No mucho, ellos coincidieron en el mundo muggle e iniciaron su relación…-

¿Alguna vez vio maltrato hacia ella?.-

Antes de siquiera maltratar de nuevo a Hermione, creo que Draco se aventaría de un puente…-afirmo el moreno.-ellos son una pareja estable, aun desconozco como es que congeniaron pero lo único que puedo asegurar firmemente es que se casaron por las leyes muggles, además di ceremonia a la boda mágica con los hilos de oro y plata.

Objeción su señoría, ninguna boda con los hilos mágicos puede llevarse a cabo fuera del mundo mágico.-espetó Scott.

Su señoría, las nuevas generaciones han olvidado del derecho muggle que le corresponde al señor Draco Black.-el pelirrojo se tallo los ojos con desespero no comprendía bien lo que pasaba.-Esto es simple, cuando un mago sale del mundo mágico se anota en el libro de ingresos al mundo muggle después de cinco años siendo una persona funcional en esa sociedad tiene derechos en los dos mundos.

Varias personas exclamaron con sorpresa…esto era poco conocido y aunque era fundamental no lo consideraban.

Zabini miro a Ron con una sonrisa socarrona y es que era el momento perfecto para acertarle un par de dagas a su rencor añejo.

Di algo maldita sea.-incito Ronald con desespero al abogado.

No pienso quedar en ridículo y perder toda mi maldita credibilidad.-le arrojo el pelinegro haciendo sentir al pelirrojo que todo estaba casi perdido.

Silencio en la sala…-exclamo el juez mientras le decía a Patrick que siguiera.

Entonces usted nos está diciendo que ellos fueron una pareja normal con una relación normal y ahora están casados perfectamente.

Así es señor.-

No veo en donde entran los hechizos…al parecer ellos renunciaron al mundo mágico…¿Hay algo más que desee agregar?-el moreno entendió la pregunta perfectamente.

Claro que sí, este hombre que tienen detenido y al que tanto aborrecen en el mundo mágico resulta ser el pocionista que ha proveído a San Mungo de sus pociones…en pocas palabras es mi representado y ahora entenderá señor ministro el porqué del rechazo a sus invitaciones.-soltó Blaise sonriente.

¿Alguna pregunta abogado Scott?.-el pelinegro era ya consiente de esto.

No su señoría.-contesto el mientras la gente literalmente estaba en shock.

Puede ir a su asiento…antes de que algo más suceda necesito la presencia de la señora Hermione Black en el estrado.-intervino el juez.

Narcisa le dio un suave apretón de mano a su nuera y ella asintió caminando hacia el estrado, hizo el juramento como todos tomando asiento.

La castaña sentía que se le saldría el corazón por la garganta miro a Draco con los moretes en su cara y suspiro pesadamente…dolía mucho verle así tan indefenso, pero respiro hondamente sacando la garra para defenderlo ahora era su turno.

¿Alguna pregunta que quieran hacer los abogados?.-

Yo si su señoría.-contesto de inmediato Patrick levantándose de su asiento, ahora había logrando que todos los presentes le miraran con atención.

El mundo mágico les vio crecer y ver como ambos tomaban distintos caminos.-dijo el hombre de cabellos canos pausadamente…-Habían sido enemigos en su adolescencia y bueno al parecer él no era amable con usted…¿Odio a Draco Malfoy adolescente?.

Ella sonrió cálidamente.-Jamás lo odie, porque sabía que el había sido criado de esa forma y bajo autoritarismo de su padre.

En efecto, la crianza de un hijo es algo muy importante y define su futuro…pero después el señor antes Malfoy se fue al mundo mágico para reconstruir su vida como el señor Black su ahora esposo.

Así es.-contesto orgullosa Hermione.

¿Cómo fue su acercamiento?...todos estamos intrigados por saber cómo la conquisto.-dijo Patrick sonriente.

Yo compre un departamento después de regresar a Londres Muggle y cuando fui a firmar la escrituración…me topé con él, me asusto al principio pero me sorprendió gratamente ver que no era ni la sombra del adolescente que mal conocí.

 _Life is a moment in space  
When the dream is gone  
It's a lonelier place  
I kiss the morning goodbye  
But down inside you know  
We never know why  
The road is narrow and long  
When eyes meet eyes  
And the feeling is strong  
I turn away from the wall  
I stumble and fall  
But I give you_ it all

La gente escuchaba atenta lo que ella decía de manera tranquila…Ginny suspiro recordando la alegría en su rostro cuando la miro enamorada.

El me pidió que habláramos y me di cuenta de que no era la persona que conocí, ahora era un adulto emocionalmente estable y seguro de sí mismo…él fue sincero conmigo…me pidió perdón por todas las ofensas que me hizo y comprendí que no era nadie para no hacerlo porque yo no lo odiaba.

 _I am a woman in love  
And I do anything  
To get you into my world  
And hold you within  
It's a right I defend  
Over and over again  
What do I do?_

Draco miro con anhelo a la castaña, sus labios y su ceño mostraba la pasión con las que decía esas palabras.

Después solo ya no coincidimos en algunos días y posterior a ello comencé a trabajar en una librería donde nos encontramos nuevamente…fue ahí que me di cuenta del hombre…-

El juez miraba la verdad en los ojos de una de las mejores brujas del mundo mágico…Ronald sentía como su estómago se contraía por lo que ella decía.

 _With you eternally mine  
In love there is  
No measure of time  
We planned it all at the start  
That you and I  
Live in each other's hearts  
We may be oceans away  
You feel my love  
I hear what you say  
No truth is ever a lie  
I stumble and fall  
But I give you_ it all

El hombre que me lleno de detalles, que me pido una oportunidad de conocernos…era atento, culto, inteligente y honestamente me trataba como una mujer hermosa…jamás viví una experiencia como esa en mi vida.

Las mujeres presentes entendían perfectamente ese sentimiento…simple…amor.

Al principio lo negué y me sentí culpable, viví todo el tiempo pensando en que el mundo mágico no aceptaría una relación entre nosotros…pero había sido tarde…yo estaba enamorada de Draco…si aquel al que muchos aborrecieron cuando adolescentes y que me llamaba sangre sucia todo el tiempo.

I am _a woman in love  
And I do anything  
To get you into my world  
And hold you within  
It's a right I defend  
Over and over again  
What do I do?_

La castaña suspiro…pero yo no veía mi vida sin él y deseaba ser la mujer que le acompañara por su paso en la vida…deseaba ser su esposa, formar una familia a su lado y solo por un instante al fin ser feliz a su lado.

Él fue todo aquello que jamás pensé tener…sufrí por muchos años y de pronto él fue esa luz que ilumino mi camino…acepte todo de este hombre, he sido inmensamente feliz y poco me importa el mundo mágico porque nosotros creamos nuestro propio mundo.

 _I am a woman in love  
And I'm talking to you  
You know, I know, how it feels?  
What a woman can do  
It's a right  
I defend over_ and over again

No somos mágicos ni muggles…solo somos dos seres que se aman y han hecho lo único que desean para ser felices…no me importa que me juzguen como traidora y a él como un mortifago…nosotros renunciamos a todo esto.

Ahora me sorprende que digan que soy una de las mejores brujas del mundo mágico, luche en la guerra contra Voldemort.-varios gimieron con miedo ante ese hombre que marco a una generación.-Y sería capaz de evitar una hechizo como ese.

La historia con mi esposo Draco es simple, él es mi mundo, mi corazón, mi inspiración y mi alma gemela…no cruce un océano para estar a su lado, pero si cruce mis propios prejuicios…y no tenemos que demostrarles a ustedes nada…no les debemos nada.

Ronald lamento informarte que no fue nuestra historia y no te odio por eso…pero yo amo a Draco y lo defenderé de todo mal con mi propia vida.

 _I am a woman in love  
And I do anything  
To get you into my world  
And hold you within  
It's a right I defend  
Over and over again_

La gente se había quedado en completo silencio, Narcisa se limpiaba las lágrimas que humedecían sus mejillas y es que ella amaba a lo único bueno que tuvo durante su vida con Lucius…a su hijo…el merecía esto porque era un gran hombre.

Ella era la única mujer para el…eran simplemente perfectos el uno para el otro y todo valía la pena, ahora solo esperaba salir de ese mundo despreciable.

Wallace asintió orgulloso de su pequeña hija, la sabia que ella era una leona y estaba ahí frente a todos defendiendo lo que ella amaba…a Draco.

Mónica simplemente suspiro hondamente, sonrió porque ellos merecían ser felices y ese solo sería el índico de todo lo mejor del mundo.

¿Esta consiente de todo lo que ha dicho?

Perfectamente consciente de ello.-

Señor juez no tengo más que decir, no sé si pueda externar mi experiencia.

Adelante.-contesto el juez mirando atento.

Yo conocí a Hermione Granger en la Liberia, ella estaba muy triste pero vi renacer la esperanza cuando Draco Black apareció en el panorama y lo demás es historia…tan es así el cariño que se tienen que ella porta el relicario Black.

Los murmullos resonaron en la sala y el juez habia ya tenido suficiente de todo esto.

¿Algo más que aportar?

Nada señor, es todo por mi parte.-afirmo Patrick caminando hacia Draco y esperando a que el hombre dijera algo.

Abogado Scott… ¿Desea agregar algo más?

No.-contesto el pelinegro.

Bien…me queda claro que a pesar de que en el mundo mágico deseamos mantenemos alejados de los muggles con sus tecnologías, manera de pensar y vivir tan extraña para nosotros…resulta que somos muy parecidos a ellos.

Creamos un mundo que se ha ido llenado de corrupción, de pobreza espiritual, de odios, de clasismos, de discriminación y esta pareja es el ejemplo claro de traspasar esos prejuicios como lo dijo la señora Black.

Me avergüenza tener que ser partícipe de todo esto show mediático secundando por el ministerio y sin duda abran consecuencias por extraer contra su voluntad a dos muggles con poderes mágicos, agredir al señor Draco Black e intentar mantener contra su voluntad en San Mungo a Hermione Black

La castaña estaba tomada dela mano de su madre y Narcisa quienes esperaban la sentencia con ansias.

Draco giro su vista hacia su esposa y le regalo una cálida sonrisa…Patrick asintió satisfecho mientras la gente murmuraba sin reservas.

No requiero de opiniones de nadie y mi veredicto es.-

El rubio solo deseaba irse a casa con su mujer…ya no mas mundo mágico y ella solo le miro…era una mujer enamorada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me ha encantado esta historia y crear en ella un buen hombre como Draco, creo que nunca fue tan malo como aparento en la película siempre fue obligado el pobre.

Pero aquí en mi historia fue distinto…se permitió ser un simple mortal más y bueno el resultado ha sido este amor perfecto con Hermione.

Gracias por acompañarme en esta historia, este es el penúltimo capítulo y claro que habrá epilogo…les deseo un excelente fin de semana.

Aquí abajo contestos sus reviews.

Cris james.-todos tendrán su merecido al final del día y el juez será justo con Draco…saluditos.

Yusmariz.-Ronald pobrecito ya vio todo perdido y actuó con alevosía…pero creo que al final no pasara de eso, quedara tal vez en ridículo pero Hermione sé que le perdonara ya sufrieron bastante como para odiarlo…saluditos.

Norma Angélica.-Espero que te guste el capítulo y saludos.


	40. Felicidad

**CAPITULO 40**

 **FELICIDAD**

Declaro inocente de todo cargo a Draco Black, ejecutare así mismo las sanciones correspondientes a las personas involucradas por la extracción ilícita de dos muggles al mundo mágico.-el martillo de madera resonó cerrando el caso y el rubio pudo respirar con gusto.

Hemos ganado Draco.-le dijo Patrick abrazándole con gusto.

Pero antes de que algo pasara todos los murmullos se quedaron en completo silencio, la sala estaba rodeada de varios aurores de varias nacionalidades y entre ellos estaba el pelinegro.

Harry se sorprendió un poco de ver a Draco sentando en la sala del juez y es que solo escucharon que estaban todos reunidos por un juicio importante no más.

Ahora mismo se sentía agobiado, pues ellos le ayudaron mucho para lograr hacer la detención del líder y ahora habían sido involucrados en un juicio.

Busco entre las personas de la sala a su esposa, hacia unos meses que no la veía y se quedó tranquilo al mirarla ahí con su perfecta melena roja que tanto amaba…al fin saldría de toda esa porquería para concentrarse en su familia.

Hemos venido para llevar al señor Frederick Philips para que se presente ante el ministerio mundial por la infiltración de información de la seguridad mágica de Londres.-el ministro se quedó de una sola pieza, trato de caminar pero estaba rodeado.

Empezaron a nombrar a varios más que solo miraban con desespero y Harry al ver que algunos estaban dispuestos a iniciar un enfrentamiento respondió con un rápido hechizo logrando inmovilizarlos.

Hermione lo único que deseaba era abrazar a su esposo, pronto la sala comenzó a vaciarse y ellos tuvieron que esperar.

Draco espero hasta que al fin dejaron pasar a su castaña favorita…-Hermione.-dijo con un susurro abrazándola fuertemente a su pecho sintiendo como las lágrimas mojaban su camisa.

No hubo palabras, todo lo demás dejo de importar en cuanto ella estaba envuelta en sus protectores brazos y el mismo tuvo que contenerse para no echarse a llorar como un crio.

Estaba seguro que se haría viejo con esa mujer y el solo pensar en perderla le dio miedo…un miedo que jamás pensó tener y ahora lo único que deseaban era irse a casa.

Vámonos ya de aquí.-dijo con fastidio mientras ella le miro a los ojos para tomar su varita hacer un hechizo eliminando así el rastro de violencia en su contra.

Vámonos Draco.-respondió ella con apuro mientras la soltaba por un instante para abrazar a su mama.

Hijo mío, te ves ya mejor.-

Si, Hermione me ha limpiado ya.-contesto mientras su madre le acariciaba la mejilla.

Solo quiero marcharme a casa.-dijo el mirando a sus suegros.-Gracias por acompañar a mi esposa.

Somos familia hijo.-le dijo Mónica abrazándole y Wallace le palmeo el hombro.

Sera mejor irnos…creo que hemos tenido mucho del mundo mágico.-dijo el Sr. Granger mientras los 5 asentían.-Gracias Patrick, todo quedo tan claro hasta para mí.

Era lo menos que podría hacer, ellos merecen ser felices y les aconsejo que sea tan lejos de Londres como se pueda.-afirmo el hombre de cabellos canos.-Vayan, yo me encargare de lo demás.

Gracias.-le dijo el rubio dándole un abrazo mientras el asentía.-Somos amigos.

Lo somos, vayan a descansar.-La sala estaba casi vacía permanecían en ella solo los amigos.

Ginny y Harry se acercaron a la pareja tomados de la mano.-Lamento que esto pasara, yo no tenía idea.

No te preocupes, ya fue.-respondió Hermione.

Lo siento mucho Draco.-dijo con mucha pena la pelirroja.

Ya no importa, lo único que deseamos es marcharnos a nuestra casa.

Luna y Neville se acercaron a ellos.-Te dije que saldría de aquí, me da gusto ver que pueden ir a casa.-

Gracias Luna, sin tu apoyo no sabría que hubiese hecho y bueno por recibirnos en su casa.-le dijo la castaña tomando sus manos para abrazarla.

Te ves mejor ahora de adulto.-comento Neville.-Me da gusto que estén juntos.-

Gracias por ayudar a mi esposa y a mi madre.-

No es nada, para eso estamos los amigos.-contesto el pelinegro mientras Zabini hizo si aparición dramática.

Hermano del alma.-se envolvió en un abrazo con el rubio a quien de pronto le saco una sonrisa por sus ocurrencias.-Creo que les hemos callado la boca con nuestro pequeño secreto.

Lo hiciste, gracias por estar aquí para apoyarnos.-el negó.

Unas por otras, pro bueno te visitaré en casa para llevar las buenas nuevas a casa.-contesto el moreno sonriente.

Bien es hora de marcharnos, la verdad es que estoy agotado y ansió darme un buen baño.-se despidieron cordialmente evitando permanecer ahí más tiempo.

Los llevare por el pasillo para que salgan por otra puerta y eviten la prensa.-

Gracias Harry.-dijo cansada la castaña mientras caminaban en silencio, el rubio envolvía la breve espalda de su esposa con su brazo.

Abrieron la puerta y la persona que menos esperaban ver estaba ahí.-¿Qué demonios?.-dijo exaltado Draco y es que deseaba partirle la crisma porque en verdad se lo merecía.

Wallace detuvo como pudo a su yerno.-No vale la pena.-dijo el Sr. Granger.

¿Qué quieres?-le pregunto la castaña enojada.-Creo que has hecho suficiente no lo crees Ronald.

Yo lo lamento Hermione, quería disculparme contigo.

¿Solo conmigo?-el pelirrojo negó de inmediato, esto en verdad era demasiado doloroso.-No comprendo que ganaste con exhibirnos de esta manera.

Yo aún te quiero y me dolió mucho saber que te casaras con el.-afirmo mientras Harry negaba.

Como lo dije antes solo paso, no es algo que tuviera en mis manos me enamoro y lamento que te duela…pero nosotros nos despedimos…-el asintió.-Prometimos ser felices…

Lo se…-dijo Ronald entendiendo que había perdido todo y bueno que más da…-¿Eres feliz?

Inmensamente.-dijo ella mirando a Draco quien le envolvió con sus brazos para seguir caminando dejando al fin el pasado ahí.

Ronald les miro con tristeza y de pronto sintió un golpe en su cara que le hizo caer de bruces contra el suelo.

Esto es por mi yerno…-le dijo Wallace logrando que Harry comenzara a reírse.

Ronald miro desaparecer al amor de su vida y bueno seguro estaba que tal vez no volvería a verle en mucho tiempo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco cerró la puerta de su habitación y lo único que pudo hacer fue aferrarse a su esposa…ella lo envolvió con sus brazos para confortarle.

Ambos comenzaron a llorar con pesar, habían sido los días más largos de su vida y es que todo aquello que tanto protegían de pronto se había tambaleado.

El rubio aspiro el dulce aroma de su mujer con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, había sido tan complicado verse una vez más en Azkaban…era difícil asimilar tanto daño para ambos.

Que no habían ya pagado por sus errores…que no había sido suficiente con la muerte de su padre…tendría que tomar decisiones para proteger a su mujer, a el mismo y la familia que deseaban tanto tener.

Ahora era cuando el comprendía que esta situación jamás cambiaría y nuevamente ser heridos no era una opción más.

Hermione estaba emocionalmente agotada…había ido al infierno y al cielo en esos días.

No tenía ni idea a quien darle gracias…a merlín, a dios…a cualquier divinidad…pero afortunada se sentía de tener a su lado a Draco.

Después de unos minutos Draco al fin pudo articular palabras.-Pensé que te perdería.-le miro a los ojos color miel que tanto amaba.

Nunca, yo habría luchado por ti jamás lo dudes.-le respondió ella.

Creo que tomare decisiones, no pienso volver a pasar por las mismas circunstancias.-afirmo mientras ella solo asentía.

Lo que decidas será perfecto para mí, yo te seguiré al fin del mundo y lo sabes.

Lo sé perfectamente, nunca he dudado de ti.-el rubio se acercó a ella para besar sus labios suavemente.-Te amo.

También te amo Draco.-sin más la castaña soltó un gemido y lo apretó con todas sus fuerzas mientras gemía por el dolor que la casi perdida de su presencia le causo.

El solo pudo apretarla contra su pecho.-Todo estará bien…te lo prometo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ronald entro sin muchas ganas a casa de sus padres mientras que las miradas acusatorias simplemente no le daban la bienvenida.

Al parecer alguien te ha dado ya tu merecido.-dijo George sonriente mientras angelina le daba un codazo.

Molly estaba sentando con cara acusatoria y molesta porque lo que su hijo había hecho.- ¿tienes algo que decirnos?

No tengo nada que decir, solo me equivoque.-contesto el pelirrojo derrotado.

Creo que subestimaste a Hermione, solo espero que ahora resuelvas al fin tus asuntos personales porque comienza todo esto a cansarnos…acéptalo ya se fue.-dijo Arthur mientras su hijo solo asentía.

Los demás simplemente le miraron con pesar, pero el tiempo corría y de pronto Ronald estuvo rodeado de sus pequeño sobrinos…eso era lo que importaba ahora…la familia.

Harry sonriente asintió, tendría que enmendar la estupidez comentada pero bueno todos alguna vez comentemos errores.

¿Nos vamos?-le pregunto Ginny.

A descansar, ya no más ministerio.-dijo el pelinegro.

Lo se.-contesto ella sonriente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione miraba a través de la ventana, la paz que reinaba en su casa le hacía sentirse tranquila y aun con esto tenía miedo de que una amenaza más les quitara la seguridad que ellos habían tenido hacia tan solo unos días atrás.

Draco salió de la ducha cómodamente vestido, camino hacia su esposa para abrazarla el aroma a comida llenaba la habitación.-Le pedí a pluffy subiera la comida.

Si mi amor… ¿Qué piensas?-

Nada particularmente, tengo hambre.-

Yo igual.-dijo el mientras se tomaban de la mano y tomaban asiento, comieron tranquilamente en silencio solo con la compañía uno del otro.

Draco suspiro al fin comía algo decente, tomo la mano de su esposa para mirarla fijamente a los ojos…como la amaba…

¿Qué tienes?-tomo su mano para besarla.

He pensado claramente las cosas Hermione y quiero que empecemos de nuevo.-ella comprendía entre palabras.-No estoy dispuesto a pasar por algo como esto.

Yo tampoco.-afirmó ella.

Y siendo honestos aunque les demostráramos lo inocentes que somos y lo mucho que nos amamos…aún se creerán con el derecho de herirnos.-se quedaron en silencio unos minutos el tomando su mano.

No sé si pudiera todo hacerlo de manera próxima y tal vez tendría que empezar desde cero, pero honestamente no me importaría.

¿A qué refieres con eso?-

He pensado que no podemos ser libres si seguimos viviendo cerca del mundo mágico y la única buena opción que tengo ahora mismo es irnos a vivir a Norteamérica.

Hermione se sorprendió un poco, pero era lo más lógico y es que ellos seguirían estando cerca de todo lo malo.

Sería un borrón por completo en mi vida, sé que podría no trabajar y viviríamos tranquilamente…pero no es lo que deseo hacer.

Draco.-dijo ella acariciando su mejilla, era cierto seria dejar todo atrás para comenzar de cero.

Tal vez sea difícil para ti dejar aquí a tus padres, tu librería que tanto quieres y bueno nuestra casa…incluso el departamento.-el suspiro.-Pero sinceramente no tengo deseos de que pasemos por una experiencia como esta.

Creo que tampoco lo resistiría.-afirmo Hermione.-Siento que tu mamá tal vez no lo tome con mucho gusto, mis padres son menos exigentes y no dudo en que ellos pensaran en mudarse.

¿Te importaría irte conmigo?-

Te lo dije, iría contigo hasta el fin del mundo Draco y bueno tienes razón no podremos ser libres si seguimos aferrados aquí…

No quisiera que mis hijos fueran rechazados al asistir a Hogwarts, sinceramente quiero que ellos disfruten su vida.-

Haz pensando que tal vez nazcan sin magia.-

No me importaría en lo absoluto, es por eso que tengo que empezar una empresa para que si sucediera algo como esto tengan un futuro asegurado en el mundo muggle.-ella rió.

Siendo honesta creo que varias generaciones podrían vivir con el dinero que tu familia tiene…tal vez hasta nos alcance en nuestra reencarnación.-afirmo ella.

Es verdad, pero no quiero esta vida para ellos…que sean señalados por ser hijos de ex mortífago que sedujo a la heroína del mundo mágico.-

¿Tal vez fue al revés?-ahora el rio.-Creo que tendrías que buscar bien a quien venderle la librería.

Ese no creo que sea un problema honestamente, habrá interesados porque ya está aclientada pero no desearía que te sintieras obligada.

Puedo trabajar contigo y bueno tal vez cuando me embarace pueda solo tirarme a engordar.-contesto ella sonriente.

Seria fabuloso.-

¿Qué engorde?-el asintió amablemente.

Dudo que lo hagas, pero yo quiero cuidar de ti Hermione y tú deberás cuidar de nuestra familia.

Podría seguir trabajando en el laboratorio.-el asintió.-Creo que será una noticia algo complicada para nuestros padres.

Mi madre tal vez se ponga un poco más resistente a la noticia…pero…-

Entonces haz pensando en donde.-el la miro con una sonrisa.

Aun no me decido pero tendríamos que pensar bien las cosas, aunque Hawái está en mis primeras opciones.-ella sonriente se acercó a su pálido rostro para besarle los labios.

Estoy agotada…-contesto la castaña.

También yo, creo que lo mejor será ir a dormir.-ella asintió, se levantaron de los cómodos sillones y se quitaron las batas para al fin acostarse.

Draco la abrazo sintiendo su suave cuerpo contra su pecho, lo peor había pasado y ambos sobrevivieron a ello…de ahí en adelante dependía de ambos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zabini tomo asiento mientras su esposa le servía el desayuno, ha pesar de que estaban con la alegría de ver a su amigo en libertad el trago amargo no se olvidaba.

Incluso Pansy acepto que ahora vivía mucho más tranquila dedicada a su familia y bueno los aparatos muggles le fascinaban…quien lo imaginase.

¿Estás muy callada cariño?.-dijo el moreno mientras ella tomaba asiento a su lado.

Me siento un poco preocupada.-Blaise de pronto se puso tenso, en pocas ocasiones su mujer se ponía tan seria y centrada en un tema.

¿Qué sucede?-

No siento que sea seguro regresar al mundo mágico.-dijo mirando la taza humeante de café.-Desearía que nuestros hijos no crecieran con ese odio.

El mundo mágico nunca cambiara, nosotros no tenemos problemas con ello Pansy y creo que no deberías de preocuparte tanto.

He pensado que tal vez sea bueno que nuestros hijos conozcan los dos mundos.-el moreno se sorprendió bastante, pues su esposa era una sangre pura muy tradicionalista.

Te afecto mucho lo que paso con los black.-ella asintió.

No me imagino tener que pasar por algo como eso y peor aun siendo de manera tan injusta…no quiero eso para mi vida ni la de los niños.

Zabini asintió.-Creo que podemos quedarnos a vivir aquí y tal vez hacer amistades, tengo buenos negocios en el mundo muggle.

¿En serio?-

Si, tienes razón en lo que dices cariño nuestros hijos serán quienes decidan sobre su vida.-la pelinegra asintió besando a su esposo.

Te amo Blaise.-

Yo a ti Pansy.-contesto el mientras las niñas bajaban las escaleras para empezar el día en la mansión Zabini.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¿Cómo le fue?.-pregunto Ginny a su esposo.

Pidieron un mes de arresto en Azkaban.-la pelirroja suspiro pesadamente pesando más en sus padres que en su hermano.-Pero llegaron a un acuerdo, solo será una semana.

Pues creo que le fue bien.-el pelinegro asintió.-Lo bueno es que no demandaron por daño moral, tal vez ahí no podría pagar.

Hubiese sido más un daño a tu familia que a Ronald.-

¿Cómo lo tomaron mis padres?-

Creo que ellos están conformes con eso.-ella suspiro hondamente mientras sus brazos subían por el cuello del pelinegro.

Te amo Harry Potter.-el rió por la frase.-Ahora al fin serás solo para nosotros.-

Si, seré solo para ti y nuestros pequeños…libre al fin del ministerio.-ella rio también por eso mientras se unían en un beso cargado de mucho amor…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bill miraba a su padre y se daba cuenta de que a pesar de todas las cosas malas que sucedieron en sus vidas ellos aún estaban ahí siendo fuertes ante las adversidades…dándoles su apoyo como fuese.

Así que se quedara una semana helándose el culo en Azkaban.-dijo George.

Por merlín no digas esas cosas, están los niños.-le riño Angelina.

Creo que le fue bien.-comento Percy.-Esta vez sí se pasó, hasta creo que me gano.

Todos mis hijos han tenido sus errores y puedo decirles que me siento bien al saber que asumieron sus culpas…-contesto Molly.-Ya pasara esto y ojala sea una anécdota más en la familia Weasley.

La mujer de cabellos rojos miro el retrato de su hijo Fred en la chimenea…-Sé que al menos cuando partamos ahí estará mi hijo para recibirnos.-

Cálmate mamá, aún falta mucho tengo dos hijos que vienen en camino.-dijo Charly haciendo reír a todos en la sala.

Lo bueno de todo esto es que cada uno podrá volver a su casa con sus hijos.-comento Arthur mientras los demás reían.

Creo que es verdad, deberíamos de empezar a empacar.-afirmó Fleur con su acento Francés.

Si es mejor ir haciendo maletas, tenemos que regresar a nuestra vida normal.-contesto angelina mientras los pequeños subían a los cuartos con sus mamás.

De pronto la paz reino por unos instantes, los Weasley miraron el fuego ahora mismo estaban la mayoría ahí reunidos…

Bill era el mayor y bueno su familia iba caminando lo bastante normal, a pesar de sus ataques contra la carne cruda después de la mordida del hombre lobo…pero Fleur lo manejaba bastante bien y eso era por el amor que le tenía ella con sus hijos.

Charly encaminado hacia una nueva aventura con su extraña esposa Michelle…dos pequeños en camino junto con el deseo de tener más hijos y tal vez alguno de ellos decidiendo irse a las montañas para criar dragones.

Percy quien rectifico su camino a tiempo ahora era un feliz padre de dos pequeñas junto con su esposa Audrey, eran algo estirados pero a su modo lo pasaban bien.

George sobrevivió a la ausencia de su eterno cómplice Fred, ahora tenía una gran empresa que estaba en crecimiento y contaba con todo el apoyo de su esposa angelina, siempre para el todo era pensar de manera positiva y seguiría siendo la chispa de la familia Weasley.

Arthur los miro a todos y sonrió orgulloso…ahora solo esperaba que el más pequeño de los varones corrigiera ya su rumbo…de Ginny no se preocupaba tanto, ella tenía al mejor protector del mundo mágico a su lado y confiaba en que la haría feliz.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco estaba algo sorprendido.-¿Estás seguro de que era Pansy?.

Tan seguro que bueno nosotros.-

No quiero saber más nada de tu vida sexual.-el moreno sonriente negó de inmediato.-Es algo extraño, ella es tan…

Lo sé es una sangre pura y bueno al parecer todo esto le afecto, así que si ella desea lo hare.-

Qué curioso, tengo una comida esta tarde para anunciar algunas cosas y ahora tengo aquí a mi socio.-

¿Qué traes entre manos?-el rubio suspiro hondamente.

En un rato más lo sabrás.-comento el mientras se miraban.

La sala estaba con las personas correctas en ella…Narcisa estaba pálida por la noticia y es que ella no se veía viviendo tal vez cerca de su hijo, pero no a casi un día de vuelo en avión.

Honestamente me siento contrariada Draco, te iras ligeramente al otro lado del mundo hijo.-contesto afligida la elegante mujer.

Yo estoy en completo shock.-afirmo Zabini sin su expresión divertida.

Padres, ¿Qué opinan ustedes?-pregunto la castaña.

Sabes podría poner un grito en el cielo, porque estaríamos demasiado lejos…-contesto Mónica mientras todos le miraban.-Pero creo que es lo mejor, tal vez solo deberíamos de pensar las cosas.

En Norteamérica también ocupan dentistas querida.-la mujer asintió, era obvio que sus padres podrían darse el gusto de partir.-Tal vez nos cueste un poco de trabajo, pero de ustedes depende la felicidad.

¿Madre?.-Narcisa miro a su hijo, ella deseaba exactamente lo mismo que los padres de Hermione.

Tendré que hablar con Edward para programar las vacaciones en Norteamérica.-

Pues hay que comenzar a resolver todo, para que ustedes se puedan ir.-dijo Zabini sonriente al fin, mostrándole el apoyo que tanto necesitaban.

Hermione junto con Draco se sentaron a pensar todo para poder marcharse a Norteamérica.

La mansión de las Flores se quedaría como tal y el departamento simplemente lo vendieron…con todo le pesar que implicaba.

La inmobiliaria que tenía pudo hacer un arreglo con Zabini por la venta literalmente de la misma…en si el seguiría siendo socio de la misma hasta que el moreno liquidara la parte de la compra venta de todas las propiedades.

A Hermione le costó un poco de trabajo despedirse de la Liberia, pero encontró a la persona perfecta para manejarla.

Entre decisiones rápidas y concretas el tiempo se les vino encima pero lograron hacer lo mejor posible…por el momento Draco había decidido que irían a Hawái para tener un tiempo de pensar que hacer con sus vidas.

El deseaba iniciar negocios, pero no llevaba prisa porque podría literalmente vivir de sus rentas…

Ginny suspiro pesadamente y Luna solo le sonrió, ambas estaban un poco contrariadas por la decisión de su amiga.

Creo que a donde vayas, serás feliz.-afirmo la rubia tomándole de la mano.

Gracias luna, te echare de menos y bueno espero que más adelante podremos reunirnos.-

Claro que sí, no tengo duda de ello.-contesto la rubia sonriente.-Es una buena generación esa que dio Howargts.

Te extrañaremos mucho amiga, pero quiero que seas tan feliz como lo he sido con Harry.-

Lo soy.-afirmo Hermione sonriente.-Me despides de tus papas y bueno tal vez en un tiempo más regrese a Londres de visita por lo menos.

Harry entro a la sala junto con Neville y Draco.-bueno pues quiero despedirme de mi amiga.

La castaña se levantó y se unió en un abrazo con el pelinegro, su compañero de muchas aventuras.-Gracias por tu ayuda durante todos estos años Hermione.

No es necesario que me agradezcas nada, creo que mucha de nuestra historia divertida fue gracias a ti también y a tu agudo sentido del riesgo.-

Lo sé, pero ya deje esa aventura a un lado…espero que al menos nos escribamos o visitemos en vacaciones.-ella asintió.

Ginny se limpió algunas lágrimas para abrazarse con la castaña y besarle las mejillas.-Te quiero mucho, cuídate.

También hazlo tú.-dijo entrecortadamente Hermione.

Luna la abrazo también y le regalo una gran sonrisa, se acercó a su oído.-Ve al médico en cuanto puedas.-La castaña le miro con sorpresa.-Te extrañare.

También yo Luna cuídate.-dijo ella con cara de duda mientras Neville se acercó para abrazarla.

Esperemos reunirnos en vacaciones...-

Gracias por tu amistad Neville.-el sonriente asintió sin importar nada…después de varios estruendos se marcharon por la chimenea.

Es tiempo querida.-Hermione suspiro hondamente mientras caminaban hacia el auto era tiempo de partir…

Entre sollozos y beso cariñosos se despidieron de sus padres…claro que con la amenaza de estar ahí en cuanto pudieran librarse de sus obligaciones.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione miraba el mar de manera apacible, hacía ya un mes que estaban instalados en la preciosa isla de Hawái y se recuperaban de manera satisfactoria después de lo ocurrido.

Draco seguía siendo el fantástico esposo que nunca pensó tener y se había vuelto demasiado aprensivo con ella, en ocasiones fingía casarse para que le diera su espacio.

Por lo que a pesar de que el rubio dijo que tomarían un año sabático de vacaciones la verdad fue distinta, había adquirido un hotel que ahora mismo remodelaban y todo giraba en torno al turismo ecológico.

La vida podría decirse que corría de manera perfecta entre ellos y más cuando descubrió con una simple prueba de farmacia que estaba encinta.

Cuánta razón había tenido luna en decirle que se checara con un médico, lo cierto es que se le había atrasado el periodo y tenía con frecuencia nauseas matutinas…se acarició el vientre aun plano pensando si todo saldría bien en su embarazo.

Lo que deseaba era vivir de manera tranquila sin lidiar con complicaciones, sintió unos cálidos brazos envolverla…-¿Cómo estás?

Bien, ¿Cómo va todo?-el beso su cuello.

Esto de las obras de remodelación de la manera muggle es bastante tedioso pero el resultado confió que será bueno.-contesto el.- ¿Cenamos?

Si, muero de hambre.-caminaron tomados de la mano hacia dentro de la casa, el clima era cálido en comparación con Londres.

Tomaron asiento mirándose y degustando los alimentos.-Había pensado que tal vez podríamos iniciar negocios en Portland.-comento el rubio.-siento que estaríamos cercanos aquí.

El clima seria parecido a Londres cierto.-el rubio levanto los hombros en señal de indiferencia.-Me gusta vivir aquí, pero no me imagino como se pondrá si hay una erupción o si hay un ciclón.

Suenas de manera catastrófica.-ella suspiro hondamente pues ahora debía de preocuparse por dos.-A mi también me gusta mucho vivir aquí, pero siendo honesto tengo más posibilidades de crecimiento si estoy en tierra firme.

Tienes razón.-contesto ella.-Mi madre dice que probablemente vengan de vacaciones en dos meses más, siento que están esperando que nos establezcamos para ellos venir.

Eso sería estupendo, me sentiría cómodo sabiendo que los tienes cerca.-comento el rubio.-Sé que son unidos y además ellos ya están en edad de pensar en cambiar de aires.

Son jóvenes Draco aún no pueden pensar en retirarse.-contesto ella sonriente.

Bueno aquí siempre hacen falta dentistas.-dijo el rubio.-Mi madre ahora mismo no tiene idea de nada.

Creo que con el tiempo nos acostumbraremos a todo esto, al menos me siento mucho más tranquila.-el asintió cenaron tranquilamente.

Hermione deseaba bajar a la playa por lo que tomo de la mano a su esposo siguiendo el sendero hacia la cálida arena dorada.

El viento era fresco, las olas se mecían con fuerza mientras ellos caminaban.-Draco me siento feliz a tu lado y te amo.

El la abrazo.- ¿Sucede algo?, tienes días que estas demasiado emocional.

Ella le sonrió hundiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello con olor a maderas finas.-Hueles delicioso.

No me tientes que soy capaz de hacerte el amor aquí en la playa.-ella negó de inmediato.

Se mete la arena en partes del cuerpo que resulta incomodo quitar después.-ambos rieron, pues más de una ocasión lo habían hecho.

Vamos casa, está refrescando.-caminaron en silencio hasta entrar a su habitación donde descansaba una caja en medio de la cama donde dormían.

¿Es un regalo para mí?-pregunto indeciso mientras ella asentía.- ¿Puedo preguntar porque?

Eres demasiado desconfiado amor mío.-contesto la castaña mientras el solo negaba para besarle los labios y caminar para tomar el paquete.

Veamos que sorpresa me tiene mi esposa.-ella le miro impasible mientras soltaba el listón que amarraba la caja y de pronto se preguntó que era ese aparatejo.-No comprendo.

Ella solo le sonrió, poco recordaba que era una prueba de embarazo muggle y bueno el no conocía aun ese tipo de cosas.-Es una prueba de embarazo Draco.

El rubio la miro con atención y se preguntó si ese plástico funcionaba para lo que su esposa decía…de pronto abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa.

Se levantó como resorte y la miro fijamente.-¿Pero es posible?-de pronto un instinto protector arrojo las alarmas.

Si mi amor, serás papa.-confeso la castaña mientras la alzaba en sus brazos con alegría.

Es el mejor regalo que me has hecho…seremos papas.-grito con emoción mientras ella se aferraba a su cuello.-jamás había sido tan feliz en mi vida.

Yo tampoco lo fui…ahora soy una mujer enamorada y correspondida…eres lo más lindo que me ha sucedido en la vida y te amo.

También te amo Hermione Black…haré todo por hacerlos felices.-se besaron lentamente en los labios.

El destino era caprichoso y tal vez iniciaron con pie izquierdo, pero las circunstancias les hicieron madurar…el camino les hizo encontrarse y ellos solo decidieron amarse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gracias por acompañarme a lo largo de la historia, esta ha sido la primera que escribo para la pareja lo cierto es que me ha gustado mucho.

Aquí abajo les contesto sus comentarios y este es el último capítulo, aun me queda pendiente el epilogo les deseo un feliz día…besos.

Cris James.-Le sufrió bastante el rubio tentación, pero al final es como la vida aprendes con los golpes y bueno ahora al fin le tocara disfrutar con su Hermione…saludos.

Yusmariz.-Su declaración sin duda alguna fue lo que todos deseaban para satisfacer de un modo u otro el morbo…pero dejo claro que su corazón no fue para nada obligado a enamorarse y ahora solo es tiempo de cosechar lo que ha sembrado con Draco…saludos y gracias por comentar en los capítulos.

Norma Angélica.-Espero que el cierre también te guste y bueno todo ha sido dicho ya…a quien le pareció bueno, a quien no pues también el mundo mágico ahí se quedara…saludos.


	41. Epilogo

**EPILOGO**

12 años después…

Hermione miraba que todo estuviera en orden, le estaba costando un poco de trabajo asimilar lo que estaba por suceder en su familia.

Respiro hondamente, se preguntaba si era exactamente la misma sensación que sus padres vivieron cuando confiaron a su única hija a una bola de extraños que para colmo les llamaban muggles.

¿Qué te pasa?.-le pregunto el rubio acariciando su pierna para distraerla.

Nada.-dijo ella restándole importancia, pero era difícil ocultarle algo a tu pareja.

Eres una pésima mentirosa.-contesto el sonriente.-Vamos mírame y dime que es lo que pasa.

Tengo miedo, dime que nuestro hijo estará bien.-el solo la envolvió en sus brazos y le beso en la frente.

Hemos investigado la escuela y tiene un buen nivel, además nuestro hijo no dudo que se convierta en un chico popular.-ella suspiro hondamente.-Scorpius es un chico fantástico.

Lo siento, creo que estoy siendo algo aprensiva con nuestro hijo.-el rio porque era difícil para ella por ser su mamá.-me veo ridícula no es así.

Es normal, creo que todas las madres pasan por esto y conocemos a nuestro chico…-ella asintió.-Hemos hecho bien con él, es un niño inteligente, tiene lo mejor de los dos.

Creo que si.-

Mamá porque yo no puedo ir al mismo colegio que mi hermano, eso no es justo.-intervino demandante Lyra su pequeña hija de 8 años con los rasgos marcados de una completa Malfoy.

Los rulos dorados se mecían al par de sus pasos firmes, era una niña voluntariosa y demasiado inteligente…pero además de eso había heredado muchas características Black…así que la persuasión era un arte para ella, solo que con sus padres no aplicaba.

Hemos hablado de esto muchas veces.-le riño de pronto Draco mientras ella entornaba los ojos grises.-No pongas esa cara, todo a su tiempo.

Hermione acaricio el pecho de su esposo, tratando de zafarse de su abrazo pero él no cedería de su calor.

Pero no es justo.-reclamo una vez más con las mejillas arreboladas de la rabieta que estaba haciendo.

Cuando cumplas 12 años iras y será fantástico cariño.-afirmo Hermione mientras la pequeña cruzaba los brazos y le miraba ceñuda recordándole así misma en versión rubia.

Se parece mucho a ti, así me mirabas cuando íbamos al colegio.-ella rio logrando que su hija se enojara mas.-Lo sigues haciendo en ocasiones.

No sé de quién saco lo enojona esta pequeña rubia, tan bonita que es cuando está dormida.-dijo Hermione mirándola.

Es suficiente Lyra, si vas a ir con nosotros cámbiate ya.-le dijo Draco seriamente, el particularmente era quien lidiaba con el carácter de su hija y quien diría que esa niña miraba tan idéntico a su finado abuelo Lucius.

Está bien papá.-respondió derrotada caminando hacia la casa.

El rubio tranquilamente apretó a Hermione contra el.-Sabes que estas demasiado apetecible ahora mismo.

Siempre que me dices eso nos convertimos en padres.-contesto ella sonriente.

Verdad que nos salen muy bien los niños.-rio el rubio.

Si son hermosos mis hijos teniendo en cuenta que todos se parecen a ti…de mí solo tuvieron mi ADN para ser completamente Malfoy.-el asintió.-En ocasiones me pregunto si tu padre sentiría alguna especie de cariño por sus nietos.

No tengo la menor idea, pero no es algo que me agobie.-afirmo Draco.

Mamá, guarde todos los libros.-dijo de pronto Scorpius mirándole nerviosamente.

Es una pregunta o una afirmación hijo.-respondió Hermione.

Lo siento, es que me siento algo nervioso.-confeso.

No tienes porque, hemos hablado de eso y creo que serás de los alumnos avanzados.-el niño casi clon del rubio sonriente asintió, era un chico listo como Hermione y se le daba bien la lectura.

Guardamos ya todos, en cinco minutos nos vamos.-respondió la castaña.

Está bien.-contesto Scorpius corriendo a la casa.-

Dile a tu hermana que se apure.-grito ella.

Si mamá.-

Señora el niño se despertó.-dijo la nana sonriente con el pequeño Orión que se tallaba los ojos adormecido.

Hermione lo tomo en sus brazos y el pequeño se recargo en su pecho cálido, esto calmo al niño de cabellos claros que durmió nuevamente en calor maternal.

¿Haz llorado mi amor?-el pequeño de grandes ojos azules simplemente se durmió otra vez, con tres años no hay mucho por hacer.- ¿Phoenix sigue dormido?

Si señora, déjeme traerlo para que vaya también.-

Yo entro por él y a puro a los chicos mientras acomodas al niño.-

Está bien, Salome te encargo de favor que le digas a Floppy que prepare estofado.-

Si señora.-respondió la nana mágica que habían contratado para que le ayudara a la castaña con los pequeños gemelos.

Lyra apareció con un vestido color rosado y un sombrero junto con elegantes guantes de seda que su abuela le había regalado.

Hermione rio por el atuendo de su pretenciosa hija y es que en ocasiones se preguntaba cómo es que siendo tan pequeña lucia como una señorita refinada.

Explícame tu atuendo.-dijo Hermione acomodando a Orión en el asiento de bebe de la camioneta familiar.

Pues quiero verme bonita.-respondió sin más mientras al fin dejaba al pequeño en su lugar.

Esa ropa es para fiesta y quiero que vayas más cómoda, los zapatos aun te laceran.-

Pero mamá, es que yo quiero que me vean más grande y.-

Basta Lyra.-la castaña tomo su varita y la cambio con un simple conjuro.-el día de hoy particularmente estas portándote mal y esto traerá consecuencias.

De pronto el mal humor se disipo en su pequeña quien solo asintió.-Lo siento mami, ¿estas enojada conmigo?.

No lo sé, pórtate bien y veremos…sube ya a la camioneta y ponte el cinturón.

Draco salió tomando por el hombro a su hijo mayor.-Estamos listos.-subió Scorpius para ponerse el cinturón mientras acomodaba a su pequeño Phoenix quien dormia placido.-Te ves mejor con esa ropa hija.

Lyra le sonrió a su papa, ahora lucía un simple pantalón de pechera de mezclilla y una sencilla blusa de algodón azul…la ropa usual de todos los días.

Si mi mamá me cambio.-contesto ella mirando a sus pequeños hermanos dormidos.

Perfecto, vámonos.-dijo el rubio subiendo a la camioneta y mirando a su esposa que parecía tan nerviosa como su hijo.

Le tomo la mano durante todo el trayecto, cosa que agradeció para sentirse fuerte…Phoenix despertó abriendo sus perfectos ojos azules y al cabo de unos minutos el pequeño Orión…eran como unos relojitos.

¿Quién despertó?-les dijo Hermione sonriente girándose para verlos y los dos regordetes niños le regalaron una inocente sonrisa.

Draco se estaciono mientras se organizaban para bajar, después de lidiar con una carriola doble y un baúl pesado se pusieron en camino hacia el andén.

Las cosas a pesar de haber un océano de distancia conservaban aun la tradición de las viejas escuelas, probablemente no habría un sombrero seleccionador como en Hogwarts.

El lugar estaba lleno de chicos americanos ansiosos de iniciar las clases mágicas y padres con temor de dejarlos ir por primera vez.

Listo…-dijo el rubio mientras buscaban el vagón en donde el mayor de los Black viajaría.

Hermione sentía una opresión en el pecho, aun se preguntaba si era seguro y le faltaba un largo trecho que pasar con Lyra, Orión y Phoenix.

Draco subió el pesado baúl y estaba ya todo listo para que su primogénito subiera al tren rumbo a su formación como mago.-Pórtate bien hijo y se honesto siempre, valiente cuando se requiera y usa esa inteligencia todo el tiempo.

Si padre, cuida a mi mamá y mis hermanos por mi.-el rubio asintió solemne abrazando a su hijo…también le afectaba que no estuviera ya en casa como antes, pero ahora era su tiempo.

Hermione trago en seco y lo atrajo a sus brazos protectores, recordaba aun cuando lo miro por primera vez tan rojo como un tomate con su cabello rubio casi albino…

 ** _Inicio de flash back_.**

Draco es tiempo.-gimió ella con dolor ante las contracciones que comenzaban a doler con más frecuencia.

Por merlín, la maleta…¿Dónde deja la maleta?.-el rubio caminado de un lado a otro y ella solo sonriente le miraba.

Cálmate…todo saldrá bien.-dijo la castaña…llegaron al hospital en menos de media hora y el medico con un aloha le recibió sonriente.

Draco sintió que se le saldría el corazón de los nervios, era su primer hijo y ella su esposa…tenía miedo…sabían de antemano que sería cesárea porque él bebe tenía el cordón umbilical alrededor de su cuellito.

Te amo…-dijo el rubio besando su frente mientras ella asentía…al cabo de unos minutos estaba ahí frente a un milagro de la vida misma…corto el cordón umbilical y suspiro hondamente.

Siendo honesto era la cosita más fea que había visto…pero era su cosita, de su esposa y suyo…minutos después le enseñaron a Hermione su perfecto bebe.

Ella no podría negar que no lucia tan atractivo siendo sincera pero sus lágrimas le nublaron la vista al final era su bebe y lo amaba.

 ** _Fin de flash back._**

Aún recuerdo cuando naciste tan feo como un elfo de la pradera.-

Mamá, no digas eso.-le riño Scorpius tiñiendose de las mejillas en un rosa fuerte.

Y mira ahora que guapo estas, te pareces mucho a tu papá cuando era joven…-dijo ella besando su mejilla.-Te quiero, cuídate mucho y pórtate bien…estudia para que seas el mejor.

Te lo prometo mamá.-contesto el sonriente y beso a su madre en la mejilla.

Lyra se limpiaba en silencio sus lágrimas y se abrazó a su hermano sin decir palabra alguna…Hermione la atrajo a su pecho para reconfortarla, ahora entendía la insistencia de ella ir a la escuela con su hermano.

Scorpius beso a sus hermanos menores y subió al tren que partió unos minutos después dejando a varios padres desconsolados.

Lyra estaba abrazando a su madre mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y Hermione hacia lo mismo…Draco miraba a su esposa e hija…las amaba profundamente.

Bueno que les parece si vamos por pizza y helado camino a casa.-menciono el rubio tratando de animar a sus mujeres.

Creo que floopy se enojara papa si no comemos estofado.

Tal vez podríamos mejor pasar por donitas cubiertas por chocolate.-comento Hermione caminando hacia su esposo buscando consuelo en un abrazo.

El rubio lo comprendió de inmediato por que la abrazo y beso en los labios…susurrándole al oído.-Eres la mejor madre del mundo mi amor, ya verás que lo hará bien.

Hermione trato de controlar sus lágrimas traicioneras mientras el solo la reconfortaba…los gemelos comenzaron a renegar un poco buscando la atención de su mama.

Es hora de irnos a casa, los niños han de tener hambre.-

Vamos pues.-le dijo Draco besándola una vez más mientras le limpiaba las mejillas con el dorso de la mano…

Algunos minutos después regresaron a comer tranquilamente a la casa…los gemelos bailaban frente al gran televisor que transmitía un programa infantil mientras aplaudían contentos y felices haciendo graciosadas.

Lyra aplaudía al igual que Hermione logrando que ellos rieran alegres…Draco apago su computadora y se fue al sillón para sentarse al lado de su esposa.

Orión corrió a sus brazos mientras lo abrazaba…-papa, papa.-y el rio divertido…amaba lo que ahora tenía con su esposa en Portland…tenia lo que siempre deseo.

Miro a Hermione radiante aplaudiendo y a su hija también bailando…era un condenado feliz.

La castaña salió del baño…había sido un día particularmente cansado y más siendo inicio de semana…pero la partida de su pequeño Scorpius le hacía sentirse agotada emocionalmente.

Draco estaba leyendo un libro y lo cerró cuando la miro sentarse frente al tocador para ponerse crema.

¿Cómo te sientes?-

Volvemos a empezar verdad.-el rio de buena gana.

Extraño a mi hijo y es difícil saber que ahora el iniciara su propia aventura…pero es la ley de la vida verdad.-contesto Hermione.

En ocasiones pienso que mi hija saco su vena melodramática de mi madre y de repente tú me sales con esto.-la castaña rio.

Creo que tienes razón, aún tiene 11 años faltan más para al fin decir estas palabras.-contesto ella.

Espero que cuando Lyra se marche al colegio no sea tan difícil para ti.-Hermione rio.

Cuando los años pasaron y al fin su pequeña hija se tuvo que marchar Draco literalmente estuvo al punto del colapso…

Scorpius le aseguro que la protegería el tiempo que le quedaba en la escuela…pero ni eso consoló a Draco que de pronto miraba un futuro con un esposo e hijos.

Hermione ahora fue quien le abrazo y consoló cuando le necesito…se pudo calmar al decirle que le quedaban los gemelos dos niños más para criar.

Este verano creo que estaremos con la casa llena cariño.-contento el rubio abrazándola.

¿A que los extrañas verdad?.-definitivamente sí, pero nada se compararía si tu no estuvieras a mi lado.

En serio que eres el padre de Lyra Black.-contesto la castaña sonriente.

Por merlín, claro que soy el padre de esa niña.-dijo el orgulloso.-nos quedó bonita, ¿Cierto?

Se parece mucho a ti.-

No tanto creo que es una Hermione de cabello rubio y ojos grises…tan hermosa como su madre.-Draco le beso los labios mientras la abrazaba con ternura.-Por cierto, creo que Blaise vendrá de vacaciones al hotel.

Con todo su regimiento.-rio la castaña, pues el moreno al parecer se le daba eso de tener hijos y Pansy le secundaba sus decisiones…ahora además de las tres hijas mayores y el pequeño Blaise Jr., habían tenido dos hijos varones más.

En algún momento pensé que cuando sus hijas crecieran, sus vacaciones familiares serian tranquilas…-contesto Hermione, pues ahora viajaban con novios incluidos, consuegros, cuñados y toda una larga lista de parentela.

Recuerdo sus últimas vacaciones y fue una larga lista de quejas de los otros visitantes, espero que ahora sea mucho menos agotador.

Bueno, tendremos también la casa llena vendrán mis padres y tu mama con Edward.-el rubio asintió.

No invitare a Zabini.-ella rio.

Papá, papá.-dijo Phoenix mientras llevaba entre sus manos un sapo enorme y de un verde desagradable.

Por dios deja ese animal afuera.-le riño Hermione con cara de asco.-Me recuerdas a Neville.

Hijo, no lo metas a la casa pobre animal y mira la ropa como la traes toda llena de tierra.-

Te dije que a mamá no le gustaría que lo metieras.-le susurro orión quien era el más tranquilo de los dos.

Venga a lavarse porque vamos a cenar.-caminaron hacia el patio para llevar al enorme sapo que brinco rápidamente hacia lo profundo del jardín.

Draco tomo en brazos a su hijo y se fueron a lavar las manos, como siempre Orión lucia impecable en la mesa ya esperando.

Tomaron asiento y el rubio recordó con alegría como se enteró que sería padre después de tantos años.

 ** _Inicio de flash back._**

Hermione se estuvo sintiendo mal desde hacía un par de días y al parecer estaba enferma de una infección estomacal...había vomitado, pero nada que unos efervescentes no le ayudaran.

Después del nacimiento de Lyra que había sido completamente planificada y esperada con emoción…pues habían decidido que era suficiente con dos hijos.

Su embarazo había pasado de lo más tranquilo, solo algunas náuseas y nació una bebe pequeña comparada con Scorpius por cesárea, gracias a dios sana.

Draco le había propuesto hacerse la vasectomía porque que ella paso por los embarazos y Hermione acepto, pero lo fueron posponiendo entre la crianza de los hijos sumadas a las ocupaciones del rubio.

Cuando la cirugía al fin se hizo después de algunos años todo había salido según el medico a la perfección.

Pero no contaron que misteriosamente ella había quedado embarazada días después al no tomar más pociones anticonceptivas.

Draco miraba a Hermione recostada en la cama casi tan verde como el mismo pasto…-Esto ya duro demasiado y tienes que ir al médico.

Me tome unos efervescentes, tal vez me cayó algo mal que comí.-el negó.

Pero solo ha sido en la mañana, ¿No es así?-Hermione asintió mientras miraba con sorpresa a su esposo.-Tuviste el periodo de manera normal.

Si y no creo que este embarazada Draco, tal vez tengo descontrolada la presión mi mamá padece de ella.-respondió casi automática la castaña.

Vamos al doctor.-le miró el preocupado y Hermione no podría negarse a hacerlo.

Minutos después ellos se miraban con sorpresa total…-Totalmente embarazada.-dijo el médico una vez más.

¿Estás seguro William?-le cuestiono el rubio nuevamente.

Los vez en el monitor…no es magia.-contesto el medico de cabecera de los Black, ellos suspiraron.

Dios santo tengo 37 años y no deseaba un bebé mas.-dijo ella contrariada y además de eso preocupada porque ya era algo mayor.-

No te preocupes, saldremos de esta y te cuidare…aunque no comprendo cómo fue que.-

Probablemente son parte del 1% de las parejas con posibilidades de embarazo o al menos de que.-

Ni se te ocurra decirlo William.-reclamo de inmediato Draco, pues jamás dudaría de su esposa.

Déjame terminar sin que te enojes, al menos de que no saliera bien la operación pero podríamos revisarte.-la castaña suspiro hondamente.-Además tus genes son indudables.

Espera William…¿Has dicho los vez en el monitor?-el medico se acomodó las gafas.-

Así es son dos.-confirmo mientras al rubio de pronto le falto el aire y tuvo que sentarse para asimilar la noticia sin soltar la mano de su esposa.

 ** _Fin de flash back_.**

Floppy sirvió la cena y los pequeños cenaron tranquilamente, el rubio agradecía a la vida por tener a sus pequeños ahí a su lado…sanos y fuertes.

Eran completamente distintos…Phoenix era el mayor de los dos por tres minutos y bueno su personalidad era extrovertida, seguro, travieso…siempre había quejas al llegar del trabajo de sus aventuras.

En ocasiones se preguntaba a quien se parecía tanto, porque ella junto con Hermione había sido niños aparentemente tranquilos…aunque al decir de Mónica su esposo Wallace fue muy travieso durante su infancia y juventud.

Los ojos azules eran herencia de su abuela Cissy, los cabellos rubios de los Malfoy…era el más pareció a pesar de los años transcurridos al finado Lucius.

En contraste con Orión quien era un niño tranquilo, pero alegre e inteligente…se parecía bastante a la personalidad de su madre Hermione.

Terminaron de cenar y subieron a sus cuartos para lavarse los dientes…

La castaña se encargó de vestirlos con su pijama favorito y arroparlos…los niños gastaban mucha energía uno cuidando del otro así que caían rendidos.

Draco abrazo a la castaña por la espalda.-Te he dicho que estas más hermosa cada día.-

¿Acaso tendrás que salir de viaje?-

No…ya no saldré de viaje por el momento.-contesto el girándola para besarla en los labios.-Te amo.

Yo también mi amor…que tal si nosotros nos consentimos un poco.-ella solo se dejó levantar en los brazos del rubio para seguir a su recamara donde la desnudo con cuidado y le hizo el amor lentamente.

Los meses pasaron sin pena ni gloria, las vacaciones de verano llegaron y ellos estaban listos en Hawái con sus hijos, padres, amigos…casa llena.

Siempre festejaban a los gemelos por su cumpleaños en esas vacaciones, pero ahora si estarían muchos para el mismo día.

El hotel estaba lleno de los mejores amigos de los Black.

Hermione miraba que todo estuviera acomodado, los adornos listos como a ellos les gustaban y bueno lo principal dos pasteles con adornos que sus hijos gustaran.

Hola amiga, necesitas ayuda.-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa amable.

Creo que ya tengo todo, ahora será convencer a los niños para que salgan de la alberca y partir el pastel…-comento la castaña.

Sera un poco complicado, ellos parecen demasiado divertidos.-intervino luna con un montón de bloqueador solar en la cara, sus amigas comenzaron a reír.

Te ves tan.-dijo Hermione con cara de sorpresa.

Lo sé, parezco una vieja ridícula pero es la única opción para proteger mi piel.-

¿Qué sucede?-interrumpió Draco caminando hacia la castaña para abrazarle, el jamas podría ocultar meustras de afecto para ella y sus hijos.

Tenemos que sacar a todos de la alberca para partir el pastel de los gemelos.-dijo Ginny con los brazos cruzados y que los chicos lo estaban pasando bien en compañía de los amigos…siendo algunos ya adolescentes, otros aun niños.

Tal vez si conjuramos un hechizo.-soltó Harry logrando que su esposa le diera un codazo y los demás rieran de buena.

Sacarlos de ahí será un lio, aunque podría yo nadar un rato en lo que parten el pastel.-afirmo Neville con una cerveza en la mano.

Zabini se acercó a ellos.-Pues que cada padre se encargue de sus vástagos.-contesto el moreno.

Bueno tranquilos todos, tenemos el setenta por ciento resuelto…con eso de que son la mayoría tus hijos.-todos rieron por el comentario acido de Draco.

Hey hermano, yo no tengo la culpa de ser irresistible.-Pansy negó mientras caminaba hacia la alberca para sacar a sus retoños.

Draco miro a sus amigos caminando con toallas para recibir a sus hijos y se sintió conforme con la vida que tenía al lado de su esposa e hijos.

Miraba a todos sonrientes con sus familias, renegando un poco los niños pero ser consiente que de pronto la vida les había alcanzado era extraño…literalmente habían crecido todos juntos.

Miro a su esposa con su cabello rizado riñendo con Phoenix mientras su madre la abuela consentidora besaba las mejillas rosadas de Orión.

Mónica recibía a Lyra para envolverla en la toalla y Wallace palmeaba el hombro de su hijo mayor Scorpius…ahora era cuando se preguntaba si Lucius hubiese disfrutado de esa familia que el había tenido con la castaña.

Harry miro al rubio pensando.-¿Sucede algo?-

Nada, pero es raro cuando me pregunto en cuando es que crecimos y mirados rodeados de hijos…-contesto el rubio.

Es el perfecto ciclo de la vida.-dijo Harry mientras sus hijos ahora con novias incluidas reían.-Aunque solo de pensar en que mi hija lo siga me aterra.

Ni que lo digas, debemos de mantenerlas alejadas de los Zabini.-el moreno les miro con una gran sonrisa.

Si caen ante sus encantos no es mi problema, aunque creo que tal vez los gemelos de Neville también sean una tentación.

Te escuche…-dijo el castaño…-Sera mejor que nos agrupemos Draco ahí vienen las mujeres.

Hermione busco a su esposo con la mirada y el se siguió hacia su familia…los gemelos miraban con entusiasmo las velas mágicas mientras los demás les cantaban el happy birthday.

Se tomaron muchas fotografías de todos en la casa de Hawaii…comieron hasta llenarse, tomaron hasta hacer el ridículo, conversaron animadamente y al final del dia todo era un completo desorden en la casa.

Todos se marcharon al hotel por medio de la chimenea en casa y bueno bastaba saber que se tuvo que limpiar un par de veces el looby por los inconvenientes sufridos a causa del mareo por Blaise y Neville que bebieron animadamente.

¿Llegaron todos con bien?.-le pregunto Wallace a su yerno tomando asiento.

Sí, todos están ya descansando en sus habitaciones aunque los elfos se enojaron por limpiar algo de vomito.-ambos rieron de buena gana.

Que buena reunión tuvimos el día de hoy, por cierto quiero comentarte que al fin nos decidimos…-dijo con una sonrisa el castaño.

Así que se mudaran.-

¿Quién se mudara?-pregunto Hermione tomando asiento junto a su esposo.

Nosotros.-contesto Mónica sonriente colocando la bandeja de té en la mesa y tomando asiento, Narcisa había llegado también junto con Edward.

Pues me siento contenta, pensé que jamás lo dirían y los chicos se pondrán felices.-

Pero no solo ellos.-afirmo Narcisa con una gran sonrisa.-Seremos todos vecinos.

El rubio miro con sorpresa a su madre.-Pues enhorabuena por las mudanzas.

Brindemos con un poco de té.-dijo Wallace mientras lo hacían…era lo que valía la pena…la familia.

Hermione había creado después de cruzar sus prejuicios una buena vida al lado de Draco Malfoy y es que a pesar de un pasado doloroso, pudo perdonarlo…así fue como se dio la oportunidad de creer en él y conocer el amor de la mano del rubio.

Se sentía agradecida con Ronald Weasley porque al final vivió muchas experiencias a su lado y había sido bueno…lamentablemente las cosas entre ellos jamás fueron iguales y no le odiaba…solo era respeto para sí misma y su esposo.

Tal vez la sentencia hacia el pelirrojo no fue dura, pero perdió más de lo que esperaba…tuvo que asimilar casi el perdón que le otorgaron los Black y la humillación pública que había recibido.

Pero además de eso…nunca más tuvo contacto con la castaña y bueno cada uno hizo su vida…

Hermione sabia por su amiga Ginny que el pelirrojo vivía ahora en Italia se había casado con Luciana una mujer algo peculiar y tenían dos hijos…solo eso…al final era feliz.

Y Ronald sabia lo mismo de ella…que era feliz como en algún momento se prometieron cuando terminaron su relación.

Ahora estaba en una plenitud que disfrutaba mucho…sus hijos crecían sanos, eran buenos chicos, estudiosos y responsables…una nueva generación de Black´s.

Draco siempre a su lado, tan amoroso y gentil que no podría pedir más nada en su vida…ahora el amor que se tenían era muy distinto, más fuerte.

El rubio se costó a un lado de ella y se acercó para besarle los labios.-Estas hermosa.

Gracias, me siento halagada con tus palabras.-

Me gusta mucho cuando te bronceas y más cuando descubro las zonas a donde no llega el sol.-ella rio.

Aún recuerdo cuando podía tomar el sol desnuda.-

Señora Black es usted una descarada.-la castaña le acaricio la mejilla y le beso dulcemente.-Pero así la amo.

Me riñes, si tú eras quien me quitaba la ropa.-el asintió orgulloso.-Ahora me conformo con que mis hijos me dejen tomar el sol.

Me ha gustado la fiesta y las visitas…ahora tendremos casa nuevamente llena.-

Me encanta que así sea, tener a nuestros padres cerca es bueno y que nuestros hijos crezcan con sus abuelos me gusta mucho.-

Sabes que eres el amor de mi vida.-Hermione le acaricio la mejilla.

He visto que estas algo sensible…espero que no estemos embarazados una vez más.-dijo ella mientras el rubio negaba.

No lo creo, pero viendo a todos aquí es como si aún nos viera en Hogwarts.-contesto Draco.

¿Aun extrañas Londres mágico?-le pregunto mientras miraba sus hermosos ojos grises.

Siendo honesto pocas veces pienso en ello, tal vez cuando pasamos como reuniones como esta es que me pregunto si mi padre disfrutaría igual que nosotros.-ella asintió.

Sabes creo que si lo haría, si él estuviera vivo estaría orgulloso del gran hombre que eres y sin duda orgulloso de sus nietos…-contesto la castaña.

Gracias por enseñarme a amar.-ella sintió calidez en su corazón.

Vamos, me harás llorar…soy muy feliz a tu lado Draco Black.-contesto su esposa atrayendolo sobre su suave cuerpo.

Yo también Hermione Black.-se unieron en un beso lento que encendió la pasión en ellos…se amaron una vez más como desde que inició su vida juntos…eran libres…estaban enamorados y felices.

 _Fin_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya he terminado con esta historia, creo que me ha ido bien con la misma y es la primera que hago sobre esta pareja…me siento contenta porque me acompañaron en ella.

Me gusto una historia después de Hogwarts, seguramente podré escribir más delante de ellos con historias completamente ajenas a los personajes.

Les deseo un excelente día, espero regresar próximamente con la historia que sigue y bueno gracias a las personas que me dejaron comentarios…espero leerles pronto…saludos afectuosos:

Yusmariz

Norma Angélica

Cris James

MelMMoc17

Macarmencita

Isabel Rosas

Reeka21


End file.
